The Exorcist of Phenex
by makoto x chelia
Summary: A boy, escaping a facility, and a girl, wandering the forest, one side being from the Church, and the other belonging to the Underworld, suddenly had a clash of their fates, and their lives were changed from that moment onward's, and now there new life will be full of adventure, danger, enemies new and old, and even some romance as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, welcome to the new story! This story, is dedicated to, my birthday! Today, is in fact, my birthday, so here's the story! It's a birthday present from me to all of you wonderful guys and girls out there!**

 **I put up a poll a little while ago of what story I should do for it since I couldn't decide (I'll do them all eventually, so don't worry for those who voted for other stories), and this came out on top narrowly, very narrowly, seems like there's quite a few Ravel fans out there. So, this story revolves around Ravel, as a King of a peerage with her Queen. But, more details shall be at the end, and well, with nothing else to add, enjoy the beginning chapter! Also, thank you to everyone who voted!**

* * *

 **Prologue!**

"Gotta run, gotta run, gotta get away...keep them following me, keep them coming for me, and they'll get away..."

A young boy, around the age of 11 or 12 and of average height for a boy his age ran as fast as he could. His white hair that looked like snow shimmered in the forest that he ran in. With the yellow ball, otherwise known as the sun, high in the sky, beaming down on him, his red eyes looked towards it, and ignored the people that were following after him.

He could hear yells of "Get back here!" and "We'll kill you for this!" while he led away a bunch of guards. He saw to the side, that children were running away, and his smile widened on his face, seeing that they were getting away, and they that chased him.

"That's right! Come this way! Over here! Come and get me~"

He yelled back at his pursuers, taking out a gun. He looked back, and held the gun upwards. There was a few men and women following him. All wielded light swords, and guns like he had. Aiming with a sharp shooter, he shot forth first, and nailed one of the men in the head, killing him off instantly.

The impossible (for most) shot came off as a surprise. It was through a tiny hole in a tree, and there was no guarantee that it was going to hit. But it managed to kill him off, and the others shot their guns forward, but the boy, who was already covered in wounds, avoided the shots by jumping high, and swung on a tree, allowing some accumulating snow to come off.

He didn't know when the snow fell down, as it wasn't snowing that bad right now.

He didn't care though and, swung from tree to tree.

Though killing left a bad taste in his mouth, he still did it, because he knew that these people….

They weren't good.

There was nothing good about these people.

They were evil, monsters, murderers, and he hated that they were the priests vestments that made them seem like allies of God, but they weren't. What they did, was wrong and how they went about it, was equally wrong.

"Damn brat!"

"Don't let him escape!"

"Kill him right away!"

"He can't get away!"

They yelled again and again.

But he didn't see it as anything to worry about.

He jumped onto the ground. But as he fell, he saw a sharp position that he could fire, and he took the chance and the every faint aura surrounded his body and went into the gun as well, the aura surrounding his body as a whole.

The bullet fired off a holy one, and it went right through a leaf, leaving a hole through it, and managed to hit another man in the head, dropping his body to the ground, just as the boy landed on the ground as well.

"Come on you wannabes! My Ojii-sama fights harder than this! And he's like in his 80's! Come on now! Come and get me!"

He grinned from ear to ear, intentionally antagonizing them.

And it worked.

They doubled their efforts, shooting and even used magic to fire at him.

He had a hard time adjusting and dodging all of the assaults. But he still did it, and ran as fast as he could, and spared a glance the way the children went. Since he could hardly see them, and saw that the people still chased him, he smiled once more.

"Good luck, you guys. If you get the chance, stay together always..."

He muttered to himself, as he heard a gun shot from behind him. He looked and barely had time to dodge. The bullet came close to him, and sliced through his side. He gritted his teeth at the sudden scratch of the sharp bullet, and saw blood coming out.

Even then, he didn't stop running, and allowed a trial of blood to leak out, with other wounds on his body, coming out as well, leading the men and women right too him. But, he wouldn't give up, he wasn't the type to give up, he was going to fight, and wouldn't ever surrender.

All he cared about, was the children getting away.

If they got away, then he was more than pleased.

He was very thrilled.

Even more so as the snow came falling down from Heaven itself.

He couldn't help but think "Maybe dying in the snow would be good." having resolved himself already.

He might be young, but he had already decided that he was going to die on his terms, and his terms only.

He wouldn't die a meaningless death.

He would die an honourable death, and he couldn't think of anything else that was more honourable than saving children's lives. He thought that would be a good trade for his life. That's how he felt anyway…

But as she ran, he saw that the people behind him, had scattered.

"No..."

He prayed within his head that they hadn't stopped chasing him and went off to get the children.

Even if they did, he knew that he did his best...just praying that they got far enough so they couldn't be followed.

"C-Come on you guys, come and get me!"

He was becoming fatigued at this point, but he still ran and baited them.

He heard more bullets coming for him and dodged them the best he could, but some managed to scrape him. Because of the fact that he had been beaten and shot beforehand, his movements were slowed down and sluggish.

But he avoided death quite simply, and honestly.

He ran for minutes, and maybe even more than ten.

He didn't count the time, but it felt like forever.

That soon stopped when he saw a cliff.

"Better that than back there…"

He made his choice, and leapt off the cliff…

He just didn't know how big it was.

Sailing through the sky, he looked down into the sea of trees, and grimaced.

"Ooh...this is gonna hurt."

He chuckled awkwardly while falling down to the ground, so he tried to make a landing in a good place.

However, because of his wounds, he suddenly felt like his eyes were shaking around in his head.

But then, a blonde vision came to his eyes.

He saw it before him, blonde and dressed in pink.

He couldn't see who or what it was, but he did shout "Aaaah! Move out the waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" before they collided with one another, the young boy and the blonde thing rolled around in the snow together which had picked up heat by now, and was coming down in buckets.

* * *

"This way Ravel-sama, this is the place that you seek."

A young man who was wearing a butlers outfit called to a young girl who looked around the age of 10 years old. The young girl in question had blonde hair, with two drill like curls, blue eyes that looked like the ocean, and a dress that would be worn by a High Class woman. And despite being a young girl, she seemed quite together, quite mature.

Her name was, Ravel Phenex, the fourth child of the Phenex Clan, and despite her young age, she was shining her eyes with the excellency of her clan, she was the type to not let anyone down, and even though this was only an outing, she still held herself as a kind and lovely young woman.

"Yes, thank you."

Ravel replied, not really looking at the butler.

Her eyes went around the area, the dense forest. The reason she came, was because there was something going to happen near the forest soon. A special light show. She had been told about it by her elder brothers, and she decided to go and see it herself.

Even though they were busy, her parents allowed some servants to take her there, escorting her as if it wasn't an issue, which it wasn't. She didn't mind the servants taking her. Though she did wish her family would have been able to attend with her, but even then, she wanted to see these famous lights that she had been promised.

While walking through the forest, she noticed that it began to snow.

" _Odd._ " She pointed out in her head. " _Is it really a time of year for it to be snowing?_ "

She thought to herself, but since it was only snow, it didn't matter.

She continued for a few minutes, but as she walked, she got the sense that something was...wrong.

She didn't have any evidence, but she felt something was wrong, and whatever it was that was wrong, she didn't understand it at all.

But it soon became clear as she heard the sound of running.

Her eyes cast to the side, and what she saw, was a few men, and women, that held swords of revealing light. The light looked dense, and heavy. They also held guns. By their outfits, she guessed that they were related to the Church, because they wore priest vestments.

Ravel placed a hand to her mouth, while the guards she had, pushed her back. She knew that this wasn't a favourable situation, but she didn't mind, she knew it wasn't going to be the easiest situation to deal with in the world, but even then, she wasn't going to show a bad side to her, or a scared side either, she just showed her normal eyes towards the enemies.

They looked back at her, and began laughing.

"Hey look, it's a Devil."

"Out all alone here? Doesn't she realize that she's wandered into the wrong part?"

"Well, she's quite young huh, perhaps, she didn't know."

"Doesn't matter, there can't be any evidence here."

Ravel didn't quite understand what they were talking about nor what they meant about evidence, but she moved forward, and showed a prideful look on her face.

"Excuse me, I suggest you turning around and walking away. My name, is Ravel Phenex, and my family would not appreciate you making threatening gestures with your swords, and guns and other things. This land, also belongs to the Devils, it was recently purchased, and secured, so you are trespassing on Devils territory, I suggest leaving right away. If you don't, trouble could be caused, and I wouldn't want you to suffer for it."

Ravel said it with no fear...but when they showed their swords even more, Ravel felt slight fear.

Even if she was an immortal bird, it didn't matter, she was rather worried. She looked as if she was going to say something, but the servants began making a magic circle, sensing the situation, and decided to take Ravel away.

"Ravel-sama, it is best that we leave right away."

One of the men with her, said it with a simple few words.

Ravel agreed.

"Please hurry, I don't like the look in their eyes."

Ravel's words boarded the nervousness of the trembling in her heart.

But even then, she still showed her bravery, and wouldn't falter either.

However, at the next moment, a gun shot was fired, piercing the man's head that was making the circle, killing him off. The bullet was made of light, so the Devil didn't have a chance at living, Ravel's eyes widening.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

What turned from a normal day into this...Ravel didn't know.

All she wanted was to watch pretty lights, but now, all she could see, was the blood of the man's brains splattered into the snow, turning it into a deep crimson. The blood also went over Ravel, her eyes beginning to water with fear dangling between the lids.

She panted, trying to catch her breath.

Her eyes then went towards the enemy.

"Why!?"

She cried out.

She saw it as a needless death.

A death that shouldn't of happened.

The guards body on the ground caused Ravel to shed tears.

The servant didn't deserve to die.

She didn't even understand why they were dying.

And she most of all couldn't understand, why they were on a Devils land in the first place. It just didn't make sense.

"Because, no evidence can be left behind."

She heard them say, aiming their guns towards her. Even with her powers, she would be swiss cheese if she was punctured full of holes with bullets of light. She went to pull away, but her guards got in the way and charged for the enemies.

"Ravel-sama! Please get far away!"

"B-But..."

Ravel didn't know what to do, but seeing the people who was slicing through the guards Ravel has.

Seeing that they were risking their lives for her, she couldn't just ignore their wishes, so with teary eyes, she turned around and ran away. She decided that if she could get far enough away, she'd teleport away to safety, she knew how to do that at least.

But Ravel, as she ran through the snow (something that she wasn't used too) she could hear the screams of her servants behind her. Though she didn't even know their names personally, some being new servants for the Phenex clan, she couldn't help but cry out for them.

Her tears ran down her face, and her heart felt so broken right now, she felt sullen about everything that was going on. Her body felt cold due to the increasing of snow, but she didn't stop running. She wouldn't stop running.

Her heart was smashing against her chest, and her breath could be seen due to the speed she was breathing out, making a cloud around her everytime she breathed. The way that her lungs worked, wasn't good for the moment, it felt like they were freezing inside of her.

But she didn't stop, either way.

She wouldn't stop, for the people that had died, for the people that had been saved by her.

She wouldn't stop for them, never ever, would she stop.

"She ran this way!"

...Ravel stopped at that moment.

She felt it inside of her, she felt her body freezing up on the spot.

No matter what it was, she felt it deep inside of her, that she was feeling cold inside of her body.

She heard the footsteps behind her, and she felt the feeling of her body tensing.

"Don't stop...don't stop..."

She chanted to herself again and again.

Of course, she knew if she did, she would be a goner.

So, she didn't stop.

She could hear them closing in on her though.

The footsteps got closer, and closer to her body.

They were enclosing around her body, and she felt the tears flowing down her eyes.

From the time that she woke up, she never thought that today would be her last day.

She never thought today, would be the time that she would end…

But now, here she was, and she was…

"Aaaah! Move out the waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!"

Ravel's eyes went to the side, and suddenly, she saw a boy coming right at her, seemingly for the young girl, she let out a "Aaaah!" before the young boy clashed into her. She and he rolled in the snow together, until his back hit a tree, and Ravel fell right beside him in the snow.

Ravel let out a small "Owww..." sound, shaking her head. Shaking the snow out of her hair, she looked down towards him, an annoyed look on her face, forgetting briefly that she was being chased.

"How dare you suddenly crash into me? Jumping from the sky, what is wrong with..." She paused, when he turned around and she saw, immense wounds on his body. She saw blood coming out of him, and she gasped. "...ooh my, w-what happened...w-why are..."

"They're there!"

Ravel felt her heart stop at that moment.

She looked towards the young boy, and saw his striking white hair. It didn't seem natural, or maybe it did. She couldn't tell. It was as pure as the driven snow. Her eyes locked onto his body, he seemed to be of normal height, and he looked around her age...no, slightly older she'd say. On his hip, was a gun like the Exorcists and even a sword of light as well, without the light blade being there.

She naturally pulled away, but then stopped, and looked behind her, seeing the Exorcists pointing their guns at Ravel, and the young white haired male. She blinked, trying to wrap her mind around the idea that she was going insane at this point. She even knew, despite her being a Phenex, holy powers would hurt her, and could kill her, so she was of course afraid.

The young man looked up towards Ravel, and then stood up on shaky legs. Though blood was coming out of him, he didn't care. He simply moved forward while dying the lands in red, and fell onto a flower. The very fact that there was red flowers now, Ravel was unsure of what to think.

Ravel looked on, and thought that he was going for her.

He walked her way, and she felt her heart stop.

In that instant, she felt like her heart had stopped…

But as he neared her, he reached out, placing his palm on her shoulder.

She naturally reacted to it, and went to pull away, but he murmured "Stay back." and then walked past her. Confusion filled her mind, while he walked forward. He withdrew the sword of light and aimed the gun right for the enemies ahead.

"You're not killing me this day, and I'll definitely get back and protect the others."

He said it with conviction as an aura built up around him, Ravel was surprised that he looked her age, and wondered what the aura was at the same time. It sounded as if someone older, wiser was speaking. Yet it still held the same childishness that a boy his age would hold in his voice.

"Now, now, don't complain, you're coming back with us."

The young boy didn't seem to mind however, and stood on his shaky legs. Ravel looked suspicious.

"What are you going to do…? You look battered, you can't fight them."

His eyes turned towards her, and she caught the redness of his eyes. She was surprised by how red they were, they almost made her fall deep into the bloodness of his eyes. It matched his clothes perfectly, given that they were stained in his blood.

"Don't worry about me Angel-chan, I'll be good."

Ravel blinked at the name, but then adopted a smirk.

"I'm not an Angel."

"You sure? Blonde hair, blue eyes...seems like an Angel to me. And, you might want to close your eyes, depends how squeamish you are. Don't worry, I'll protect you from these people, so you can get away."

Ravel felt her cheeks slightly tinging pink, but in that instant, he disappeared. Despite being in pain, Ravel saw him move swiftly, and got towards the enemy. Taking out his light blade, he cut the man down instantly, shocking Ravel.

She let out a "Wow." noise, as he used the light blade professionally to block the bullet of light coming for him. He twirled it around, as his blood leaked out onto the ground, charging for the man, and clashed blades with him.

He pushed the man back, then swiftly took out the gun and shot forth a bullet from his gun, piercing the man's head, and killed him off. Oddly, she didn't look away, Ravel was watching this boy protect her despite him being nearly dead himself. She didn't even know if he was human, surviving all of these attacks to his body and he didn't even seem to be a sane person if he could survive all of these powers on his body.

Ravel saw that there was a man coming from behind him and he didn't react, taking a breath, so she called "Behind you!" and went to summon some flames, but the boy whirled around, slicing right through the man's head, cutting his head off, Ravel gasping but looked impressed at the same time.

"Thanks!"

He announced with a kindness she didn't expect to hear.

But, she did, and now, she was watching him dancing, with his blade.

Ravel watched on as he dispatched them, and her face couldn't help but lift. Even though it was gory, and it was very scary. She couldn't take her eyes off the man that was saving her life, no matter what else happens.

Ravel was impressed, that despite his wounds, and injuries, he managed to beat all of the men and women around. He managed to take care of all of them, while getting pretty banged up. She was sure that he wasn't an ordinary human at this point, due to what she had just witnessed.

Ravel looked at all of the men and women who had died, then looked back at the boy himself.

Her eyes ran up and down his body, seeing all of the wounds.

When she went to speak, one of the men went to stand, but the boy responded with a "Stay down." and shot him in the head, killing him off.

Ravel blinked, but she also understood why it had to happen, she didn't sense any evil from the boy, as he just saved her life. She was more concerned for him than the people that had just killed her guards.

"...You managed to win."

She only could say that, before he looked towards her.

Despite him being in immense pain, he walked forward, panting, blood spewing off his form.

"Y-You...s-should...g-get out o-of here..."

Ravel watched on as he walked. He was clearly not going to be able to walk for much longer.

And it proved true when he fell down into the snow.

Ravel gathered her senses, and rushed forward.

She ran forward, and brought his body up, she fell against the snow. His head fell onto her lap, and his eyes flickered upwards into his own eyes. She looked down at him, her eyes brimming with some tears.

"D-Don't die, alright? I-I haven't even thanked you for saving me yet! S-So don't die already!"

Ravel yelled, tears falling from her face.

The boy looked up towards her, and felt the tears fall onto his face. His smile, despite his pain, ruled his face.

"...Angel-chan...save them...okay..."

"S-Save them? Save who?"

Ravel's words were drowned out by the blood flowing through his ears.

He couldn't hear what she said, but he still smiled up towards her.

"...Save them...don't let them...die..."

With that, he couldn't take anymore.

His eyes closed, Ravel's own tearing up even more.

"Hold on, I'll save you! I still need to repay you for saving me! D-Don't die!"

Ravel cried out, but he was already unconscious.

* * *

A few days had passed since then, and Ravel, had found herself in the Underworld. She sat beside the bed, of the unknown boy. He hadn't woken up yet. His wounds had been taken care of, but the doctor said that he had been put through quite the trauma.

Ravel placed all of the items he had with him near the side of the bed. She noticed that a cross was also with him. She didn't know if he was an Exorcist, or what. She didn't even know if he was human at this point.

For all intents and purposes, this boy should be dead.

That's what the doctors had said, but somehow, he managed to stay alive for long enough to be healed by the famed Tears of the Phenex.

Ravel had to wonder just what his deal was. More than saving him, she wanted to know, what the hell had happened during the forest incident, why he was there, why he was being chased, and what the hell had happened to his body during all of this, and how the hell he was still alive, that's one of the things she didn't understand.

While she sat there, watching his form, her elder brother, named Riser, walked into the room with a cocky look on his face. His blue eyes went towards the boy on the bed, then his eyes went towards Ravel herself.

"Ravel, what are you doing? Why are you wasting your time by staying near this human?"

Ravel's eyes snapped up towards Riser's face.

"It's because he saved me, I'm going to be staying until he wakes up. It's the least I can do. I'd be dead if it wasn't for this human."

She replied with a sullen look.

Even though Ravel usually wouldn't do this, she had decided that she would stay until he wakes up.

Riser didn't quite understand what Ravel was doing and why she was doing what she was doing, it just seemed nonsensical to someone like him.

"Whatever, hurry up, and wake him up. I'll do it for you if you like?"

Ravel rolled her eyes.

"Onii-sama, I love you, but if you tried anything, then you might seriously injure him, he's unconscious, he'll wake up, the doctors said so. He's just been through a lot, and he did save me from, being killed. I have a debt to pay to him, is all."

Riser could somewhat understand that. But because he was looking at a human, he just didn't like it. He also didn't like that Ravel was spending so much time hanging around a human. Even if he did save her, he still felt it left a bad feeling and taste in his mouth.

Riser rolled his eyes, and left the room.

Ravel didn't even notice, and she continued reading a book she had brought.

It was a book about human interactions with Devils.

Since she was nervous about speaking to a human, she thought that she would read a book about it.

As she read the book, the boys eyes flickered again and again.

Slowly, his eyes were beginning to open, but Ravel hadn't noticed.

She was too engrossed in her book.

But that changed when he murmured "What the heck?" which caught her attention, her eyes going towards the boy. He went to sit up, but she placed her hands outwards, stopping him.

"Erm, please take it easy, your body will be sore for a little while. Your wounds, have been healed, but you went through quite the trauma, I was suddenly surprised that you are alive. The doctors were surprised as well."

The boy slowly moved up the bed, and the cover fell down his body, revealing his chest. Ravel's eyes went to his surprisingly somewhat muscular (at least for a boy his age) could be, blushing slightly, and turned away.

"I'm alive...how am I alive…? I thought that I was a goner..." His eyes went towards Ravel. "D-Did you save me..." Ravel looked back, and with the light behind her, he felt his face slightly tinged. "Y-You're that Angel..."

"No, don't be ridiculous, I am not an Angel. I'm a Devil, the names Ravel Phenex, thank you very much. And what is your name exactly?"

Ravel asked the boy, but his eyes widened.

"Y-You're a Devil...y-yes, I can feel the demonic power...you're different to how I imagined a Devil. I've only seen a few in my life, but they usually looked like they were creepy and insane at the same time...hehe, they also had weirdly shaped bodies, but you look human enough."

"You're probably talking about Stray Devils..." Ravel looked down at her book. "Dude." The boy blinked. "S-So, I was rocking up, to the crib in the forest, a-and my boys, were slaughtered by, these jive turkeys, and then you, my main man, came and saved this woman in waiting...wait, doesn't that mean prostitute..." She briefly spoke to herself, before turning to the young man once more who held confusion on his face. "S-S-S-So, h-how about laying t-the deets on me, dude?"

He just stared at her uncomfortably.

She looked so uncomfortable saying it as well.

He had to wonder why she was speaking like she was.

However, there was one question that was on his mind that prevailed overall, and he couldn't understand one thing about what she was speaking about, something that seemed crazy, insane and tested all of his knowledge, and that was...

"...What's the deets?"

Ravel furrowed her eyebrows, and swiftly looked through the book.

"Hmmmm...ooh...erm...ooh! Here, the deets are...oh, the details."

"Why were you speaking words if you didn't know what they meant?"

Ravel sweatdropped, understanding why he was asking such a thing.

"I'm laying it down real with you."

He still looked confused, he didn't even understand why she was speaking such awkward words.

"...This is really cringy you know?"

"What does cringy mean...? Great, I'm going to have to look that up..."

Ravel furiously went through the book, but the boy placed his hands outwards.

"It just means something uncomfortable, that speech, no one speaks like that...if they do, I don't know it...then again, I used to spend my time with some weird girls..."

"Yes, and I am reading the Devils to humans speech." She held up the book. "See, this is going to help me communicate with you. Obviously, I can't speak normally, because you might not understand me."

"We're talking normally now." His eyes went towards the book, and saw when it was published. "Oh, you're looking at a book from like...I can't even tell where that book is from. Either way, it's an old book, no one speaks like that, at least for what I know anyway."

Ravel sighed, dropping the book onto the bed, and got slightly frustrated.

"And I was only trying to communicate with the boy that saved my life..." Something clicked in her mind. "Ooh my Maou-sama, you're awake!"

"Yeah...we've been talking for a minute now."

Ravel rolled her eyes while feeling as if she was going to cry.

"Yes, but how a-are you? Are you feeling sick? Y-Your body must have been through a lot, but you saved my life. You didn't have to save me but you did, even though you were dying, you saved my life, so thank you."

She said it with a kind smile.

Though speaking to a human was odd, she never thought that she would, but she could speak to him quickly.

"Saved your life...wait, I need to go! I-I need to go and make sure they escaped!" The boy stood up, but a sharp pain ran through his side. "Aagh."

He fell down to the bed, gripping his side, Ravel standing up as well.

"H-Hey, please don't go full throttle right away, it's too dangerous. Just lay down in the bed now."

Ravel sternly said it, but he stood up, saw his stuff on the side, quickly grabbing everything, and despite his pain, ran to the door.

"I'm sorry! Thanks for taking care of me! But I have to go and see if they escaped!"

Ravel watched as the young boy opened the door, and ran out of it.

"H-Hey! W-Wait!"

Ravel stood up, and rushed out of the door as well.

* * *

Going outside of the door, the young boy rushed forward, and his hair flowed in the wind at the speed he moved. He grimaced at the pain, but he didn't care, and ran down the fancy corridor.

He definitely knew that he wasn't in the place he was before now. There were no fancy building's like this around where he was. He saw painting's of different people, and he even saw one of a young Ravel as well.

The red carpet on the ground and the symbols on the wall, he guessed that it was of the Devil girls clan. Though it seemed unlikely, he was sure that he wouldn't be able to return to the human world. He just wished that he was in the human world right now, but as he thought, that thought was fleeting as he rushed through the corridor.

As he ran, Riser happened to walk by, and Riser turned towards him once more, looking on with narrowed eyes.

"Stop, right now human!"

"Excuse me! I have to go and get out of here! Please move out of the way!"

He apologized, but the young man who looked to be in his late teens didn't accept it, coating his body with flames.

"No, I thought that having a human who seems to be an Exorcist here would come back and bite us on the ass. So, what happened to my Imouto? Did you kill her? What did you do to her?!"

Confusion filled the white haired boys face, seeing Riser becoming more and more angry by the second.

"Eh? You mean that girl? She's back there. I haven't done anything to her."

He pointed behind him, but the young mans flames increased more and more.

"No, you've damaged my poor Imouto! I should have stayed! Now, that's it! I'm going to have to finish you off!"

The young boy was surprised by such a move, and then Riser shot flames towards him to disable him.

Ravel, having somewhat caught up, she yelled "Onii-sama don't!" but the attack was already released. Ravel gasped, but then she saw that he jumped upwards, and to the left. Riser didn't stop though, releasing a barrage of flames towards the boy.

"Onii-sama! I said stop right now!"

Ravel's yell was ignored by Riser who only said "I have to stop the holy human!" and mercilessly launched flames right at him. The boy knew he couldn't take on the flames right head on, so he avoided all of the flame attacks. Jumping around on the ground, the walls, and even the roof, he avoided them all.

"I don't want to fight you, I just want to get past."

He said, just as Riser unleashed one more sphere of flames.

"I'm still going to beat you! Don't even try and escape!"

The boy jumped back, and then upwards, but he noticed that the flames was going for Ravel. Ravel went to stop it, but the boy forced his body off from the roof, shooting like a star, and grabbed Ravel's body, lifting her up, and jumped backwards, avoiding the flaming sphere all together.

Ravel was placed on the ground, looking towards him once more.

"Y-You saved me again...I'm sorry about Onii-sama, he's being an idiot again. Lets just stop, and we can talk."

"I'm sorry, but I have to get back to where I was before. If I don't, then I'll...they might need my help, I have to get to them before they die...please understand that. Also, is it alright if I stop your Onii-sama? He seems to be getting angrier by the second, he needs to calm down. Don't worry, I wont kill him."

Ravel scoffed.

"If you think you can, then go ahead. But be warned, my Onii-sama's never lost a Rating Game on purpose, he's very powerful."

She didn't believe that he could do it.

She believed that Riser was more powerful, and the boy understood.

Even he would think similar things if he was her.

"That's good to know!"

The boy, launched himself forward, and glided through the air, on pure speed. Ravel watched on as Riser controlled the flames in the palm of his hand, and aimed it at the boy. She was worried that someone was going to get hurt.

"Don't even try and hurt my Imouto! I'm sure you're the one who set it up! You've traumatized my Imouto with your pals! And made good with her, by 'saving' her, all so you could gain access here, and kill us all!"

"Those are too many assumptions, please think things through before jumping to conclusions! That's how messes like this start, so I implore you to cease this activity right now, before someone could get hurt, and you almost hurt that blonde haired girl just before with your reckless attack."

"T-That was a mistake! I didn't mean to do that! H-Hush up now! I wont take your words as truth! You're the enemy of us Devils!"

"Actually, I don't mind Devils as a whole, even if I am what I am, I don't mind Devils that have good hearts."

The white haired boy corrected swiftly, but Riser didn't care, and shot off his flames without worry. Due to the speed, he knew that he wouldn't be able to dodge, so the white haired boy threw up a cross before him. He chanted something, and the next moment, Ravel saw a holy barrier be raised between them, blocking the flames, shocking both Ravel and Riser.

" _So, he can use holy power...or is that a spell from the Church side…? Is it holy magic from the Angels...could he be an Angel...no, but there's something different about him, I don't even know his name. He's clearly affiliated with the Church...or maybe he used to be...but, he seems strong, he's able to keep Onii-sama on his toes, and I've not seen someone do that before...that's quite amazing._ "

Ravel couldn't help but think it with a smile on her face.

Ravel then watched as the boy broke through the barrier with his fist, shocking Riser. His flames disappeared from the place he fired, and the boys eyes sharpened on the man that was before him.

With one swift movement, he touched the wall to the side, then propelled himself off the wall right towards Riser like a bullet. The same aura Ravel saw before also came around his body, and Ravel caught it, wondering what it was.

"Sacred Fist!"

Ravel watched on as the boys hand glowed with some holy light. Riser went to pull away, but by doing that, the boys hand went towards Riser's lower body and he couldn't stop, and in the end, the boys fist ended up being embedded into his crotch.

"MY PENIS! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The agonizing pain of the fist caused him to release tears. The young boy grimaced, landing on the ground with his hand, twirling around and put his feet together, slamming them into Riser's body, propelling him off his feet, and to the back of the wall, his body making a Riser shaped hole.

Ravel, just stared on.

Riser didn't look like he was going to be able to fight. Probably because he received a holy fist to the crotch, that would hurt anyone, even Riser couldn't be immune to that. But more importantly, she saw him take down her brother, and she never thought she'd see anyone do that.

The boy looked at the man on the ground, grimacing.

"Ooh...sorry about that, fire man. Didn't mean to hit you...there. If you're a Phenex, like I think that girl, said, then they'll regrow...right? Or it will heal...I guess that you should go and receive first aid. But this will also teach you to not leap before you look, yes?"

The boy bowed his head, and then rushed off once more.

Ravel blinked, seeing the boy run off, lifted her dress, and once more, ran after him.

But she stopped when she saw Riser on the ground once more.

She grimaced at the sight of the man on the ground and chuckled awkwardly.

"Erm...Onii-sama..."

"Ravel..."

He choked out, but Ravel bowed her head, and ran off towards the boy as well.

As Riser laid on the ground, looking to be in immense pain, a red headed figure walked forward.

She moved forward, and her eyes went towards Riser.

His eyes went upwards in fear, seeing the young red headed girl.

"R-Rias...w-where did you come f-from?"

The young girl, named Rias, raised her head slightly.

"I'm like the wind, Riser. I'm there one second, gone the next. You never know when I'm coming or going, and I have been watching Riser, don't think that I am happy about our engagement if it comes true, because I wont listen to it, and fight it all the way, I wont marry you Riser."

Riser felt freaked out.

She looked down upon him, and he looked up at her, afraid of what was going to happen.

"It seems that you have lost, that's interesting. Maybe this will be a way for me to get out of the engagement that I'm being forced into. You underestimated that young man, didn't you? Maybe I should offer him a place in my peerage. Yes, he'd be cool, and I think he's pretty handsome too. I think we could be good friends, and great peerage friends, if you catch my drift? I was thinking my Knight maybe, or my Pawn's maybe, depending on how powerful he is. Either way, it'll be interesting going forward, wont it?"

Riser didn't like the sound of that.

He couldn't like it, he was rather worried on what Rias was going to do if she got her hands on the boy.

"H-He's my Imouto's, not yours. Y-You can't have him, he belongs to my Imouto."

Riser said it, partly due to fear. If he had to face the boy again...he didn't want to be punched in the crotch. Especially with holy power. He was worried it could happen again. Somehow, he felt slightly afraid of being punched once more with such a power.

"We'll see Riser, we'll see."

Rias growled out while pointing at him menacingly, frightening Riser.

"You can't have him, because he is also someone who my Imouto has decided to take care of, he belongs to the House of Phenex, and I wont listen to your words either, so don't even say anything about it."

"He doesn't belong to you! He can be with anyone he wants to be with! And if that's me, then you wont stop me! I wont listen to this anymore! So, don't even try it, he can decide, if he wants me to be his King, or Ravel...if she's even getting a peerage. Weren't you looking to have her as your Bishop you sicko? I heard it, I heard that you wanted the Imouto type, that's just gross Riser, go and run away or something. That's your own Imouto, what's wrong with you?"

Riser's eyes sharpened on Rias.

"W-Well, she can gain a peerage if she wants, and there's nothing wrong with me." He spoke with a strained smile. " _Even if she does, as long as that monster isn't with Rias...I can't handle him. His eyes were too wild, he looked evil, and his eyes looked like blood…._ "

He mentally cried, developing a slight fear.

Rias rolled her eyes at him, determined to get the young man on her peerage, if only to defeat Riser.

* * *

As they spoke, the young boy ran down the stairs, through the corridors, past a few people that didn't try and attack him, which he was glad for. He made it to large doors, and got outside, pushing them open with a good amount of strength.

When he got outside, he was in a different world, entirely.

He looked to the sky, and saw that it wasn't blue or black. The sun didn't look real. It looked artificial. His eyes went around the large courtyard, seeing several people all scattered around. Some had noticed his presence and looked confused.

He didn't care though, looking around while catching his breath.

"This can't be...I'm truly in the Underworld...this is the Underworld, right…? Now how am I supposed to get back..."

He pondered it to himself, but he wasn't close to get any answers.

The young Ravel soon came out of the house though, panting and sweating.

"*Pant* *Pant* D-Don't run s-so fast...I can't keep up if you *Pant* do!"

Ravel bent her body, and began catching her breath. She was sure that he was doing this to give her the biggest workout of her life.

The boy turned towards her, seeing her sweating.

"I'm sorry, I have to get back to the human world...not that I can now..."

"W-Why? W-What's in the human world?"

She panted once more, falling to the ground. He looked towards her, brushing his hair softly.

"The children, I need to go and see if they're...well, they're gone or not."

"Children….? W-What children?"

She didn't understand and the boy didn't blame her for not understanding either. How could she know about it anyway? She didn't know a thing about what was going on.

"I can't...really explain that well right now, but they're important to me...they were, in a situation that they weren't able to escape, and there's several places that...I just need to get back to the human world..."

His eyes went towards Ravel once more. He bent his body down to meet hers, and took her hands within his own. Ravel's face went through several shades of red, she couldn't stop the blush that was on her cheeks.

"W-What are you doing!?"

"I'm sorry for being forward, but please...please take me back to that place. I need to go back to Europe, and see if...see if they're all gone...I only managed to get a few out so I don't know if they are gone or not...please, take me back...I'll do anything...just please..."

Ravel could literally hear the desperation in his voice. She could hear how he truly did want this.

"Why would you want to go back? You almost died, if you go back, you'll most likely die again. It's too dangerous."

Ravel thought that she was being smart.

But the passion within his eyes couldn't be ignored either.

"That's not a consequence I have to deal with right now!" He announced to her shock. "I have to go back, even if there's a thousand waiting for me! Even if it is a million, those children are counting on me to save their lives!"

Ravel was blown away with the conviction, she honestly hadn't heard anyone sound like that before.

"...You're pretty insane, if you die, then I wont be able to thank you."

"You don't have to thank me...this could be your thank you. Just take me to the human world, and then you don't have to worry about me. I can take it from there, I'll be eternally grateful...no, I already am eternally grateful because you have already saved my life once, so thank you. And please...just do me this last favour, please."

Ravel looked on as he practically begged her.

She never thought that anyone would beg her for anything.

But here he was.

If he was, begging a Devil, for some help, then she knew he was desperate.

"...Well, you can't go alone, so I'll accompany you with some of the Devils forces here."

"Wait, you're seriously going to take me?"

He couldn't believe that she was going to do something like that.

Even though they had known one another briefly, he was glad that she was so kind.

"I just said I would, didn't I?" She snapped, but he just smiled. Ravel puffed her cheeks out. "Idiot." She muttered while he simply smiled happily, but then looked back towards the Phenex mansion. "Follow me, and we'll contact some people that could help us, I'll talk to the Maou-sama's personally and see if they can help. As if I am going to let you go and die alone all of a sudden, I still have to think of a way to repay you for saving me. Since it is also the pride of the Phenex within me. Follow me." Ravel turned and began walking. But then she paused, and looked behind her. "By the way, what is your name?"

"Eh, I don't have a name anymore, I abandoned that a while ago. So, call me what you want."

Ravel paused, her eyes blinking in rapid succession.

"Eh? You have abandoned your name? Why?"

"Because it is a reminder of the past, and the past, I'd rather not speak about it. I'm not with the Church anymore, so that's not me anymore. So, call me what you want, I don't mind."

Ravel furrowed her eyebrows, and just walked off.

He cocked his head to the side, then followed after her. All he cared about right now, was getting back to that forest.

* * *

Later on, they ended up back in the forest with a few Devils around them, thanks to Ravel asking for some help, other Devils being plotted around the lands, and Ravel insisted on going, even though she was told it was dangerous, she felt compelled to see this through.

He didn't seem to mind all that much about the powerful Devils being around him which surprised Ravel. She knew if she was around a bunch of the enemies, then she'd be nervous right now.

The boy could tell that the Devils that were with Ravel, weren't no laughing joke. They felt strong, stronger than he was. Then again, she was a Princess of the Phenex clan, as far as he could tell, so she would have to be protected no matter what.

"So, which way shall we be going? Even though this is a Devils land, we've been having trouble locating this facility."

Ravel asked with interest, but he held a sheepish smile on his face, rubbing the back of his head.

"Eh, it's too dangerous, you guys stay here. You have to have a certain spell to locate it, it is covered in strong magic's and hidden, I learned how to find it through a lot of hard work."

The boy said it swiftly, and went to leave, but Ravel grabbed his sleeve and pulled him backwards.

"I don't think so, I didn't come here for nothing. You're not wandering off from my sight. Besides you're still injured, you wont be able to properly defend yourself if you come across those Exorcists again."

"I'll be alright, don't worry, I've got some hidden tactics for such people, and those people can't be considered Exorcists, they're scum of the worst kind."

Ravel stood there, unmoving.

"I'm not allowing you to go on your own. I'm coming, so there."

"It might involve killing, and no offence Princess but it doesn't seem like you're prepared for that. I saw your face the last time, it was probably the first time you saw a death before you, right? Don't worry, you've done your debt to me, I can take it from here. So, thanks again and we'll go our separate ways."

The boy bowed his head in thanks, and then began running up the snowy hill. As he did, Ravel saw that he activated a magical spell, and the world around them slowly began to shift into a different place. Though it remained largely the same, Ravel noticed that something was phasing in and out of existence, on top of the hill, shocking her.

Ravel inhaled a breath, then turned to the guards.

"He's so stubborn, but he'll catch his death this way. Everyone, please escort me and follow that young boy."

[Yes Ravel-sama!]

Responding to Ravel, the guards escorted Ravel up the snowy hill.

The boy rushed up the hill, remembering every place that he went during the first time he escaped. He saw some of the damage that were on trees at the time that he ran away from the facility. He also could see the facility at a distance, well hidden, but he could see it all the same.

The boy took out his light sword just in case, and continued running. He knew that Ravel and the others were following and he couldn't do anything about that. All he could do was finish this off quickly, he didn't want to involve others in his problems.

Once getting to the top of the area, he was slightly surprised that there was no resistance until then. Before him, there was a large structure. It was easily five stories high, and had very large doors. He remembered when he escaped this place.

"Well, time to go inside, and hope..."

He murmured to himself, moving forward.

Carefully approaching the door, he made sure that he was being careful. Getting to the door, he opened it with caution...but, once again, nothing was there.

He saw that the facility, had been emptied.

He inhaled a breath, feeling a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He moved through the facility, it was an open area with different cells all the way around the area, doorways that had been empty. It also looked cleaned, not how he remembered it.

" _Has it been abandoned…?_ "

He thought to himself, moving ever forward.

He moved towards the back of the room, and turned to the left. He saw a set of stairs, and also a room that he remembered all too well. It was the room that he had been kept in. Without missing a beat, he walked into the room.

Once again, it was completely empty.

There wasn't even a bed, it just looked simply gone.

Like it had been stripped of everything.

He continued to look around the small room, until his eyes caught sight of a ribbon. It was a red ribbon with a name written on it. Even though it was well hidden, between the small crack in the wall, he managed to see it, and got it out by using his fingernails.

As he held the ribbon in his hand, Ravel rounded the corner, and saw the forlorn expression on his face.

"What kind of place is this? It was even hidden by magic, someone went out of their way to hide this."

Ravel asked curiously, causing the boy to turn around and sigh openly.

"It's a facility were experiments were run." He revealed sadly. "People with special talent, and Sacred Gear's and other things were brought here, and used by a sadist."

He looked down at the ribbon.

Ravel however, caught what he said.

"So, you're a person with a special talent or Sacred Gear?"

The boy began chuckling to himself to her surprise.

"I suppose I could be considered like that." His eyes ran across the ribbon once more, smiling softly to himself. "I wasn't even supposed to be here. The people here, were orphans and the likes, therefore, brought here to be experimented on for a reason...well, I suppose it doesn't matter."

Ravel walked into the room, her eyes scanning the room. It was so small, it barely could fit two adults inside of it.

"What do you mean, you weren't supposed to be here?"

"I chose to come here on my own volition." The boy held up the ribbon in his hand. "This, belonged to someone important to me."

"Belonged...s-so, that person is..."

"Deceased?" Ravel nodded, but the boy shrugged. "Couldn't tell you. I don't think so though, I hope not. They must have moved, when I was, gone, for however long it was, maybe because they couldn't find a body, they were worried I'd tell everyone about this, so they simply moved locations to continue on. You see, this person, I had met several times while performing my duties as an Exorcist...former I should say now, when I heard that this place took my friend...I asked the Church if I could come and save them...but, they didn't have enough evidence and couldn't risk sending anyone to a wild goose-chase, but I knew that it was something and knew that my friend wouldn't disappear needlessly...so, I came on my own and tried my best...to save my friend but...I could only liberate a few who they were going to dispose of..."

Ravel watched on as the boys eyes began leaking some tears.

He rubbed under his eyes, and muttered "Sorry for making you feel uncomfortable." but Ravel shook her head.

"You don't have to apologize to me...it's only natural to cry about such an event..."

For some reason, even her own eyes began leaking some tears.

She didn't fully understand, but she did understand that some business that went on there wasn't the right way to go about it.

She walked forward, and sat down facing the young boy. His red eyes went towards Ravel's own eyes, and she cocked her head to the side curiously.

"So...you tried to help these people...but you nearly died...what a thing. I don't think I've ever heard of something so selfless before, and I saw your wounds, you didn't do it for glory or anything, you nearly died saving these children while doing it without the support of others...to those children, you probably are a hero."

Even though she said that, he didn't feel like one.

No, he felt the opposite of one.

"Yeah...a hero who couldn't save everyone, I don't even know if those children that I saved got away alright. I just have to hope, and look and make sure that they were safe..." He looked down at the ribbon in his hand, nodding to himself. "However, my mission isn't complete yet." He allowed the ribbon to go through his hair, and he tied it to the back of his hair through his hair. "I'm going to go and find where this man is, and liberate all of them, and if I can't liberate them due to being deceased, then I'll get their salvation somehow." He looked towards Ravel once more, and offered a smile. "Thank you, for saving my life, you gave me another chance to bring justice to these people, so I am eternally grateful. If you ever need me, call me, and I'll repay you for saving my life, I take those things seriously."

Ravel adopted a rather kind smile, something about his manly face right now, reminded her of the heroes in her old story books, along with his tale, which she completely believed, she could tell by how his eyes never wavered, how his tears were real, and how he looked right at her, and his tone of voice, she could just tell that he didn't lie about anything, and in her eyes, she saw him as a genuine hero.

"So, you're going to dedicate your life to revenge?"

"I'm dedicating my life to salvation and justice, not revenge. Getting revenge doesn't solve everything or really anything, getting justice, allows others to move on, and I'll never be consumed by my own anger for these children, it would be counterproductive. It leaves you feeling, empty and I'd rather not feel empty if I can help it." He patted his face. "No sadness now." He muttered to himself, and looked to the door. "Right, I'm gonna leave you too it then, I think you should go back to the Underworld, just in case these people haven't left, and are in hiding though that seems unlikely, just in case they come back anyway."

Ravel watched as he walked towards the door.

She couldn't just let him leave.

She didn't know why. Whether she felt sorry for him, or felt gratitude for him saving her life, she didn't know. But all she knew was, that she couldn't just let him walk away suddenly.

"Wait, the lights."

The boy stopped in his tracks.

"Lights?"

Ravel nodded.

"The original reason I came here. My Onii-sama's told me that there were special lights during a part of the day that make it seem like a rainbow up here. Since this is a Devils territory after all, and this facility is also on Devils land, we'll have to secure this place." Ravel's eyes went towards the boy. "Or anything that is inside here, including any of its secrets." Ravel coughed into her hand. "Which means, clues on where they might have went if they had left anything behind, or data on people that were stored here. If they left in a hurry, they might have forgot to collect everything. It is amazing that the Devils didn't even notice this structure here even though we Devils own this place, and to hide it with magic as well, someone went far to hide themselves here. To even hide it from the higher up Devils, this person or whoever did it, must have had immense skills in the use of magic and other techniques."

"It was hard enough for me to find it on my own and it took all of the resources I had, along with basically having knowledge of such a thing existing. If you didn't know, then it would be highly difficult to say the least. I ended up advertising myself in a very good way so they would want me in the program….wait, you said you'd give me the data?"

Ravel shrugged her shoulders.

"It's no use to us Devils, not really, we'll also look over the data of course. I don't see it as a problem, since you led us here, you at least first have access to everything that was here. We are shutting down a place of the Church in a Devils land, so it is a win for us as well."

"Aah! Thanks very much! Geez, you keep helping me out-"

"Well, it is only myself repaying you for saving my life, so come with me, the lights should start in about an hour. The sun has to be at a certain place, at the time of the day, and it reflects the crystals that are high up, and then it shines a brilliant light. How about, we go and see that? After what you've just told me, it seems like you need a break, and Maou-sama knows that I am not coming here twice and not seeing them, so come with me."

The boy looked on, but he didn't have a reason to rush right now.

He had been out for a while, and exploring could wait.

So he nodded his head.

"Sure, I could do that for a little while."

The young girl nodded her head, and together, they left the facility. But the boy looked behind him, feeling as if a chapter of his life was being closed once more, and it caused him to feel, complicated all the same.

* * *

Sitting on the cliff, Ravel and the boy overlooked a formation of crystals up high. Some Devils stood nearby to protect Ravel, but she didn't feel any danger right now. Ravel though kept looking back at the young boy, seeing that he was deep in thought.

She wondered why she even cared. It shouldn't matter to her, but something about his story made her feel sorry for him. And she knew that it was a doctored version of events. She had already seen how he killed people while defending her, so he definitely had something to hide.

"B-By the way, I have to ask you something."

Ravel began with a nervous step.

The boys eyes turned towards her.

"Sure, what is it?"

"It's about...I mean, what do you intend to do now? You said something about not going back to the Church."

Upon her saying that, he fell backwards, his arms raised above his head, and then he cupped the back of his head. He looked peaceful, as he stared into the sky.

"You're right, I can't go back to the Church. We left...not on the best terms. I basically threw that life away and became a rouge warrior I suppose. I've heard that strays like myself join the Grigori, but I don't know yet. I might travel around for a while, and see the world. I always wanted to see something of this world."

"So, you're going to be travelling huh..."

The young boy looked on towards Ravel, his eyes going towards her own eyes.

"Probably, might even become a mercenary or something to pay for things. Need to make money somehow. I'm sure with my training at the Church, I can become an ordinary mercenary. Maybe even a bodyguard or something, protect people that need it for some money."

"Protecting people, a hired help huh..." Ravel's eyes slowly turned towards the boy after briefly looking at the sky. "How about, I hire you to protect me?"

"Eh?"

He looked on at her with confusion, but Ravel clapped her hands together.

"Yes, you can become my bodyguard, how about that?"

He looked at her, still in a state of perplexity.

"W...Why would you want my services? You've clearly got stronger people than me to protect you from any danger. Sure, the last batch got killed off, sorry about that, but these Devils behind me feel like they're quite powerful to say the least, and we hardly know one another, why would you go out of your way for someone like me?"

Ravel furrowed her eyebrows, as he sat up. Her eyes and his eyes met one another, blue meeting red and they blended together briefly.

"I don't have to explain my reasoning's to you. All I have to say is that I am hiring you to protect me if anything comes for me. That's what bodyguards do, right? They protect people. A hired help also has to do what the boss, or rather, the employer like me, says, yes?"

"That's generally how it works yeah. But, you want to hire me...why exactly? I've not even decided if I want to become a bodyguard yet, I was just throwing around suggestions, and we've not known one another long anyway. My main priority is to find the people that did all of this."

"Then, I see this is perfect. I've already seen you're capable, you saved my life a bunch of times. So, you'll just have to do it again if I'm in a bind, wont you?"

"Do you plan to get yourself into danger?"

"N-No!" Ravel yelled, her cheeks puffing out adorably. "I-I'm giving you a job here! You've not got anywhere else to go, right? You'll have nowhere else to go, and this way, you could continue searching while having a place to live and sleep. All you'd have to do is do as I ask, and you'll get paid."

"No, no, I'm sorry but I don't understand. Didn't you hear the part where I told you that I'm an Exorcist?"

"I did, but you're not. If you were an Exorcist, then it would be impossible, but you're not an Exorcist anymore, you have no allegiance to the Church, you're simply a human at this point, and humans that hold no connections to the Church can be sort out by Devils. We Devils do contracts with humans all the time, where we do something for them and they pay us. This is the reverse of that. You do something's for me, and I pay you. I don't see what's wrong with the arrangement, you're just being stubborn. If Rias-sama can have her Fallen Angel hybrid, I also want to have a human as well that hangs around with me, and even if we have just met, this can be a trial, and see what is going on and then we can continue from there."

The young boy began chuckling, and moved closer to the red faced Ravel, almost teasingly. His eyes dangled on her own, and then he poked her puffed out cheek, making her eyes narrow towards him.

"You couldn't be feeling sorry for me, could you?"

"W-Wha? No, why would I?"

"Because of the story I told you, you don't have to feel sorry for me. I've never been a victim my entire life, and I don't plan to start now. I don't want charity or anything-"

"This isn't charity, this is a job. If you don't want it, then that's fine, I'll find someone else, I was just offering it someone capable. After all, I'll need protection until I'm old enough, right? Also, having someone my own age who took down my Onii-sama could come in handy as well."

"I only paused your Onii-sama, because of holy power, he has a good grade of power inside of him, so it could have gone either way, I just did an attack weak to Devils...and males."

Ravel snorted, thinking about where the boy punched Riser, then grimaced at how much that must have hurt.

"Well, even then, I've seen how strong you are. Besides, it isn't everyday that a guy has a Sacred Gear that can use holy power."

The boy chuckled slightly at her, she looked on with perplexity.

"You think my Sacred Gear has anything to do with holy power? Or if I have one at all?"

"Well, you used your holy power, so I think I'm right."

Ravel was assuring herself that was what it was.

But the smile of the boy told different.

"That wasn't a Sacred Gear, it was just an ability I learned while in the Church, comes in handy when I am dealing with the enemies that are Devils and Vampire's and such, you know? No, I've got something else that does something, interesting I'd say." The boy released a chortle. But then he looked towards Ravel seriously. "You...seemed lonely when you were talking about this Rias having a friend Fallen Angel."

Ravel tossed her head to the side.

"W-Well, that's neither here nor there, I'm not lonely."

"I see, I think you're lying, I can tell by the stutter in your voice, and how down your tone is as well as the way you averted your eyes, training in the Church allows me to see the subtle movements of people, and being able to read emotions on someone can mean the difference between life and death, so seeing you, I can tell you're lying. You don't have many friends do you?"

"T-That's not your business! I-It isn't like they don't hang around me because of my status or anything..."

Ravel snapped, but he pointed towards himself.

"I don't have many friends either...well, now if those people from the facility are gone... I'm batting a probable zero as well. Since leaving the Church, that girl's probably truly pissed at me, the next time we see one another, we'll probably be enemies..." A serious aura surrounded the young boy, as Ravel looked on. "So, me, a former Exorcist, protecting a Devil who happens to be the Princess of the Phenex Clan. Well, my life keeps going in different directions, so, I don't see why not." Ravel's eyes lit up ever so slightly. "So, I was thinking about ten thousand up front."

"Gak!" Ravel did a spit take, as he laughed. "Ten thousand! You're so confident aren't you!?"

"Hahaha, geez, relax Ojou-sama~"

Ravel hummed to herself with aggravation, but then simmered down.

"W-Well, either way, we'll work out arrangements later. But...hmph, if you're my bodyguard, there's things you'll have to accept."

"I'm sure that I will. I accepted a lot with my time during the Church, so I can accept a Princess' thoughts as well."

Ravel's serious face then turned to less serious, and soon she broke out into a small smile.#

"Good, so the lights shall be starting soon, and...I don't even know what to call you. Tell me your name."

"I told you to come up with one, I don't want to be known by my former name."

"Coming up with a name...y-you're okay with me doing that? Shouldn't it be your decision?"

"Naaah, I'm not good with that, I'll leave it to my new employer. Besides, no one in life decides what they're named, at least when they're born, I'm being born into a different world, so it is only right for someone else to change my name. Besides, I suck at coming up with new names, it probably would end up bad like, I don't know, Tiger Festival or something, sounds cool to me."

"Haha, that is pretty bad~ Okay, I'll think of something, better."

Ravel hummed to herself, and looked around.

She looked at the crystals, and she looked at the ground, where she saw snow.

She ran her fingers across the snow, and then looked at the boys hair once more. She continued looking on, then she adopted a small smile.

"Yuki."

"Y-Yuki?"

She nodded.

"Rias-sama told me about it that people can be called that. Yuki in Japanese means snow. I dunno why, but you look like a Yuki, it's a unisex name so I like it. It sounds nice, your hair is as white as snow, and we met while it was snowing. I'll think of a last name later, maybe something to do with crimson or something, like I saw the snow turn with your...erm, your blood. But for now, you'll be called Yuki.. If you don't like it, blame Rias-sama, she's got me interested in Japanese culture as of late. So, you have to be called that."

The boy, chortled, looking at his hands, then tightened them.

"Yuki huh, that sounds good. I like it. Yuki...yeah, I like it. I used to know a girl that was Japanese so that's good. Yes, I'll be known as Yuki, that's great. Thank you Ojou-sama, you've come through again!"

Ravel scratched her cheek, turning her head to the side.

"W-Well, good. You don't have to keep thanking me...you saved my life after all...idiot."

Yuki turned towards her, and chuckled softly as he poked her cheek. She pouted, but he chuckled even more.

"You truly will be fun to tease, huh."

"Don't you dare tease me!"

Ravel snapped back, but he continued to laugh.

Soon, the lights came back on, seeing the sun light hitting the crystal. Ravel and Yuki sat together, and watched the lights together.

As they did, Ravel gained a curious look to the snow, and picked it up in her hand.

She looked towards the boy, and then looked at the snow in her hand.

She figured, she'd be a kid for once, she never really got the chance to do so.

She formed it into a ball, and turned to Yuki, who nailed her in the face with a snow ball.

"Iyaaaa!"

She cried out, but then he threw another.

"Hehe, saw that coming a mile away Ojou-sama~"

He chuckled out happily.

"I see, so humans do it that way, do they? I'll just have to show my skills!"

But then Ravel charged him, and forced snow in his face.

The pair began then getting into a snowball fight as the rays of light shined beautifully behind them, the pair of children laughed together happily.

Somehow, a friendship had been formed between a Devil Princess, and a former Exorcist.

How that happened, was their own doing.

Even from different worlds, it didn't seem to matter right now.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, yeah, that's the end of it! Here we go, with the story of how Yuki met Ravel, with this coming out on top, though I have to say that it was very close with one other story but it seemed like it was edged out by a few vote, so yeah~**

 **More about Yuki's past shall be elaborated upon, as well as his powers, what he might have, Sacred Gear's, and what he could do and such. And if you are wondering and didn't see the poll/vote, yes he'll be joining Ravel's peerage as her Queen! Unlike how some other stories do it, the OC actually will want to join her peerage (when she gets it) not be reincarnated without a choice, if not only to protect her as he'll grow to care about her more than just a contract between them.**

 **And speaking of her peerage, and who's gonna be in it, well, that's were you all come in! Yup, you all can have a say who's gonna be in the peerage. Though I'll be sticking to characters from the story of High School DXD, doesn't matter if they're in other peerages or what not, I've got plans for most. For right now, the only confirmed member is Yuki himself. Though for myself, I am thinking about female Gasper, for what Gasper becomes in the future (wont spoil it for people who haven't seen the spoilers), Koneko somewhat for the rivalry between Ravel and Koneko, and how that dynamic would go due to Ravel being her King even throwing Gasper into the mix there, and Xenovia, one for her holy sword, for two, it's Xenovia and I quite like her. Even Irina could be a choice too, despite being childhood friends with Ise, she doesn't have to be, fanfiction is a wonderful thing after all. Rossweisse or Le Fay could be one, magic users and all. Even Asia as well for the healer, or maybe having Le Fay have a healing Sacred Gear, or magic or something~ It could be pretty much anyone in the series, those are just some thoughts from the top of my head.**

 **Of course Ravel will need some strong peerage members with strong powers/Sacred Gear's and other things, keeping in mind that any female peerage member she has, will be in Yuki's harem.**

 **But, yeah, leave your own opinions, I'll start posting harem and peerage lists next chapter once I have some idea on who people want and build stories around that, and see you next time, thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Primevere; Thanks very much! Yeah, I like it as well, and can't wait to see where it goes. I know, Ravel's great, and we'll be seeing more of her during this story, she's got a major part to play. Yeah, he could do, it could turn out to be Gabriel or someone else like that. Akeno is awesome, I love Akeno, not just because she's beautiful, I like all sides of her personality. Serafall's a cool choice as well~ And thanks very much!**

 **Yogo tama; Thanks very much! Yup, they're from opposite worlds, but they're going to come together, and kick some butt! I could see him challenging Riser for Ravel's hand in marriage, he wouldn't challenge Riser for Rias, Ise's there for that portion. Cool, thanks for the suggestions!**

 **joanjoanleonar; Well, I am glad~ And yeah, it does seem to be rare.**

 **BloodChamp; Thanks! Yeah, it was, something alright~ Cool additions, they seem popular. Erm, not sure yet, I want a chapter dedicated to every peerage member that will join before canon and right now, it only seems to be two as in Koneko and Gasper, though maybe Le Fay, haven't fully decided yet, so there's two to three, it wont be all that long, but these chapters will also be quite informative as well. A scythe, I don't see why not. It would be fun~ That would be a unique idea, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **hellspam; Thanks! Yeah, she's going to be right in there, and doing a lot of different things~ Those are some cool suggestions and some cool reasoning's as well, which I do agree with. I can say that four of them are definitely in, there's a few I haven't decided on yet. Though I am considering Rossweisse heavily, even if Le Fay is there, Le Fay and Rossweisse can specialize in different areas of magic, and Le Fay will have a different aspect to bring to the peerage, and as you said, Rossweisse would be a good strategist as well as being able to utilize all aspects of a Pawn piece. Yeah, she's gonna be with Ise, I love Asia, but they'll be together this time.**

 **Ragna; Thank you!**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks very much! Yup, Ravel's got centre stage now! Yeah, they'll be heading to Kuoh so they'll be there for the important parts of the story. Eh, relatively sane I'd say. Cool, thanks for the suggestions! And you're not wrong about Yubelluna, since he does live there and all.**

 **Kai x Kuroka; Thanks, yeah, I like doing ideas rarely used sometimes, gives more of a good edge to a story or something~**

 **MAuthorian-WarriorOfBirthright; Mittelt could be cool~**

 **wtfstarftw; Yup, a new story!**

 **Happy Slappy Durandal; First of all, thank you! Yup, I surely will keep working on it! That seems like a cool idea for Kalawarner, I like it~ Kunou would be a cool choice as well, this is fanfiction so it doesn't have to abide by canon rules all the time, and yeah, she could be aged up, it would be weird if she was her canon age, and that last one seems pretty cool as well~ Thanks for the suggestions, and really? Wow, I'm glad you chose to review~ And everyone else as well~**

 **LoamyCoffee; Oh, thanks very much!**

 **Rodvek97; Thanks very much!**

 **Saberwolf155; Aah, I've got quite a few plans, and thanks very much!**

 **Jose19; No worries, he's not an Exorcist anymore, he's a stray so there's no worries. And yeah, I knew that, thanks for reminding me~**

 **gundam 09; Thanks! Yeah, it's going to be quite a journey!**

 **Blake Valentine II; Eh, you can replace most of Rias' peerage, the ones that really can't be replaced is Issei, and arguably Akeno and Gasper (who I've got plans for in this story), the others, there are replacements easily. And those are some cool suggestions, and some of them are in the peerage by quite very popular demand. I don't think these ones are common anyway.**

 **merendinoemiliano; Thanks! That sounds interesting, good luck with that. The Oc's never going to be OP, strong yes, but not OP, I just don't like writing OP characters. And thanks!**

 **Absolute Mirage; Thanks very much! Yup, it's going to be quite a journey. No worries, I know how life can be. Xenovia's definitely in, Irina I'm not fully sure yet, but she's a possibility, Le Fay's in the group as well. I suppose, but I've got some cool ideas to shake things up as well. And thanks very much, and no worries, glad that you liked it!**

 **safwannazmus; So, the Vali team then? Hehe, it doesn't sound bad, gotta admit. Ise would always stay with Rias, Rias needs Ise, she'd be done for without him. Irina seems popular so she's in consideration. And no worries, he's going to have strong powers, but nothing OP, never like doing OP characters, though he's gonna be strong, they'll be fighting God's eventually so he'll progress as the story does. And thanks very much! Those are some cool suggestions!**

 **Nivek Beldo; First of all, thanks! Yup, each year I wanted to do a story on my birthday, but never got around to it, this year I had a little free time to write so I decided now is as good as anytime. And thank you, it was enjoyable. It was quite a bit of action, so this chapter focuses a little more on world/relationship building with some action mixed in there as well. Yeah, their fateful meeting, one that's going to last a lifetime. He did yeah, that's gonna be a storyline for him for a while. Hehe, they had quite the start huh, and Riser, he's truly frightened of Yuki. Well, thanks for the suggestions!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks! Yeah, I wanted them to have that deep friendship before she turns him into her Queen. Hehe, though it was by mistake, it got the job done, and now Riser is a little fearful of Yuki. Those seem like cool ideas~ Thanks for the suggestions! Some of them are in the peerage by popular demand~**

 **KamenRiderAshita; Well, you never know what's coming down the line~**

 **Anime PJ; Aah, thank you very much mate~ In this chapter, we'll be seeing more of him than mostly his fighting side, he has quite a few sides to his personality. Could be, could be. In this chapter, she seems to appear from nowhere and frightens people. Yeah, maybe, I put a poll on my profile over, two weeks ago, so I don't mind if some missed it, I'll be doing all of those stories eventually so we'll see the different sides eventually. Yeah, he might know a certain pair of female Exorcists. I have been thinking about them, and would have to power them up to fight stronger enemies, otherwise they'd get annihilated. Oh, no worries, any birthday wish makes me happy~ And I'm glad!**

 **R3hmix; Thanks! I am glad that it did! And thanks for the birthday wish!**

 **Tohka123; Thanks very much! He surely does, he also has some other sides to him that especially Ravel will get to know in this chapter. They have a unique dynamic~ And I will do my best!**

 **ShadeAkami; Yup, a new story~ Yeah, doesn't seem like it, but here's one and I hope it is going to be quite interesting~ Yup, I know why, and there's no crazed pink ax wielders here. Yup, he is a former Exorcist, and he's apart of something, it is gonna be fun finding out. Hehe, that would probably freak Ravel out more than Yuki. Being pardoned, well there's a few ways, there could be someone else who kills their former master, or they find the real reason she did it, among other reasons. Regardless, Kuroka's in the harem either way~ Jeanne could be a cool idea~ Lint wouldn't be so bad. She is quite like a Rook, I think it's been commented at least once she'd be a good Rook. Bova does yeah, and you're thinking of Loup from Sona's peerage I believe. Leonardo, that would be interesting, Kunou would be fun too, fox-bird-cat fights ensue. Le Fay's definitely in it~ Milf bridge! Yasaka might be fun. He does have a past with the Church, so you never know, he might have met Gabriel. Tiamat could be fun, and Akeno's a definitely possibility. Jeanne was a bad guy because...eeh, plot demanded it I suppose. Lavina would be fun. And thanks very much, no worries, I know how life can be. And thanks very much! Even if it did, I still liked reading it~ Hehe no worries~**

 **Star raiser; Thanks very much! Mittelt is a possibility. That could be interesting~**

 **gaiden; First of all, thanks on both! Those are some cool ideas, thanks for suggesting!**

 **Fox-chan; Thanks! Yeah, she's gonna be main heroine, and will do quite a bit as the King. That would be a nice name, I like it. Xenovia is pretty awesome, can't deny that. Koneko would be fun as well, and she's in, even Le Fay is as well, need that mage/healer/support girl. That could be a cool sword for him to wield. And yeah, that sounds good to me~**

 **Guest 1; Xenovia would suit either of those roles honestly. Koneko is pretty awesome, I like her~ Hehe, yeah I don't see why not, it would be fun~ And yeah, he can be an ass, but Riser does care for Ravel.**

 **Taga loa; He surely did~**

 **TheUnknownUser2; Thanks very much! Those are some cool suggestions, and I like it! Yuki's gonna have male friends, Sairaorg being one of them. And those are some cool suggestions for the harem as well~**

 **Guest 2; Maybe when Riser's not terrified of Yuki, I could see them hanging out together, and might give Riser a reason to not be so assholish sometimes. Ooh yeah, he does care for Ravel, that's pretty obvious by canon as well. He does definitely get better over the series. Yuki couldn't really take sides there, since Riser is Ravel's brother, and he's technically apart of the Phenex clan, but wouldn't want someone to be forced into a marriage. Hehe, yeah, I could see that happening, he'd be distrustful of Diodora.**

 **Semerik; Thanks very much!**

 **Warlord of Chaos; Well, you never know, he could have been, he has his appearance for a reason anyway. And yeah, you're right, that would be pretty awesome. And thanks, no worries at all~ Ravel and Rossweisse are definitely some of my favorite's as well~ Yeah, seems so, thought I'd go a different way this time, he'll be around 5ft 8inch by the time we reach canon, that's around Ise's and Yuuto's height.**

 **Skull Flame; It was yeah, and no worries, thanks~ Well, he could be, or it could be a coincidence. He is trying to save a few people alright, it's going to be one of his goals. Maybe he did yeah, he saved her regardless. Hehe, he's a Phenex so it will grow again, right...right? Well, ether way, Riser's shall be fixed eventually~ I could see him doing that as well, it would be fun. Maybe it could be, who knows~? He is yeah, it's gonna be a little of a running gag. She's gonna be trying her best~ Cool suggestions, I like them! And thanks very much!**

 **Guest 3; Those seem like cool ideas, thanks for the suggestions!**

 **Grimraven V; Sorry, he's gonna have a harem, Ravel's gonna be a main though.**

 **Guest 4; Bishounen I'd say.**

 **Kamen Rider W; Yeah, a few could be placed in there yeah~**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The strange two Neko's in a new life!**

"You saved my baby! Thank you young former Exorcist!"

Immediately when Yuki was brought to the Phenex clans home, he was hugged by an older looking Ravel, who squished the boy right between her breasts. Because he used to be a man of God, he didn't know what to do in this kind of situation, and tried pulling away.

"O-Okaa-sama, please! Don't squash Yuki's face! He needs that!"

Ravel complained, as her father, along with her brothers (besides one) walked into the room. As soon as Riser saw Yuki, his heart stopped. He looked down at his crotch and he began crying, placing his hand to his face in fear.

"Riser? What's wrong?"

Ruval, Ravel's older brother, looked at the third Phenex child, who was convulsing with the fear of a Exorcist in his mind. He kept replaying the fears and worries that his heart had suffered, he felt like his place in the world was becoming nothing but a dream at this point.

"N-Nothing...Ravel, why did you bring home this...person…? Please tell me you didn't bring him here to finish me off! I can see it with his blood like eyes, and his temper which keeps rising and rising and scaring me to death..."

Ravel rolled her eyes, she couldn't believe that Yuki had frightened Riser that much when it was Riser who picked the fight in the first place.

"No, I haven't brought him here, to scare you or kill you. I've brought Yuki here, because he's going to become my bodyguard!"

At the announcement, the members of the Phenex clan cast their eyes towards Yuki briefly, Riser's eyes stained with fear, and apprehension, he looked terrified right now.

"So, Ravel, you've decided to...hire this young man as your bodyguard?"

Lord Phenex stood uncomfortably in front of Yuki, who just looked relaxed. Even though there were numerous Devils around him, he didn't even seem to be all that bad at all. He just looked normal around such people.

"Yes, I have decided to take Yuki here as my bodyguard. Because, of several reasons. One, he has saved me a few times, and also, because..."

Ravel began explaining her reasons towards the members of her family, while Yuki struggled getting out of Lady Phenex's breasts. Either she forgot that she was hugging him or didn't care, he didn't know, but he felt uncomfortable all the same.

"I see, so that's how it is." Lord Phenex stroked his chin and looked at Yuki once more, who finally got out of Lady Phenex's breasts. "Young Yuki, your allegiance to the Church-"

"Has officially been disbanded sir." He spoke truthfully. "While, I hold my beliefs in God, I choose to worship God in my own way. Oh, I also don't mind Devils either. Maybe it sounds weird coming off an Exorcist that has become a rogue one, but I don't mind anything about Devils, Fallen Angels, whatever the species are. Ravel-sama has suggested that I become her bodyguard, and I don't mind protecting her, I take anything of this importance seriously. As long as Ravel-sama sees it fit, and I am under her as her bodyguard, then no harm shall come to her, it is my promise, and rarely do my promises break."

Upon hearing his words, Lord Phenex hummed to himself.

"Well, I have received the reports from various people, and Ravel does seem to be determined to keep you around and it is true, once you no longer belonged to the Church, you can associate with Devils of your own accord. If you had been still with the Church, then this would be impossible. But because you aren't, this is a good arrangement, I do worry for Ravel's safety sometimes."

"Worry no longer Lord Phenex-sama, your daughter shall be safe from any and all harm that happens to threaten her body. Since she's decided to put up a contract between us, as long as she pays me...maybe that doesn't sound the best, but Ravel-sama and I have decided to enter into a contract, and because of that, I wont break it either."

Lord Phenex couldn't deny such grandiose words coming out of his mouth. And what he had heard as well, he didn't have a reason to not trust him, but still, he knew that for the moment, he was going to keep his eyes on the pair just to make sure that his daughter would be safe.

"Fufu, what a thing, to see my Ravel gain such a reliable ally. It seems that there are a number of ways for this world to turn. Honestly, I didn't think Ravel would take an interest from someone who was associated with the Church."

"Okaa-sama? W-What do you mean? Yuki is my...he's my bodyguard now, and that's all there is too it."

Ravel's mother wasn't exactly convinced, but she adopted a smile, petting the young man's head softly.

"It seems you can protect my daughter, I heard the reports as well, becoming near death for the safety of my daughter, it truly is a wonderful time to be young, isn't it Ravel?"

Ravel didn't know what she was talking about, but the woman knew what she was speaking about.

Lord Phenex then looked towards Riser, who still was shaking his body around fearfully.

"Riser, is there something wrong?" Riser inhaled and exhaled out of his mouth deeply, feeling his heart beat rapidly. "Riser, you look as if you've seen a ghost, could something have troubled you maybe? Has something happened?"

"N-No!" Riser said quickly, looking towards Yuki. "Y-You better protect my Imouto or I'll burn you alive!" Suddenly, Riser lost his arrogance when Yuki cast his red eyes right at him, causing Riser to feel his heart stop. "N-No, I mean, of course you can! Haha, you'll be able to do it, yes, I am sure that you can do it! S-So, protect my Imouto, don't come for me in my sleep, and we'll be okay...please don't kill me."

"I don't plan on killing you though."

Riser didn't believe him, and was tempted to cry a little. Yuki wondered why he looked as frightened as he did, it just didn't make sense to him.

"R-Right….I have to go now, get cool peerage members, and show my strength and not become too frightened of the Exorcist...who's going to kill me in my sleep..."

Riser sulked off, and kept looking behind him to see Yuki waving. That alone caused real fear to erupt inside of him, he didn't want to deal with it anymore, and decided to pick up the pace until he was out of Yuki's sight all together.

"I wonder what's going on with Riser-sama, he seems unsure of different things."

Yuki pondered aloud, only for Ravel to shake her head.

"Come along Yuki, I'll show you to your room."

"Oh, of course Ravel-sama, lead the way."

Ravel held her head up high and began walking off with Yuki following soon after. As they left, Ruval looked on with slight worry.

"Okaa-sama, Otou-sama, are you sure it is okay for Ravel to have such a...friend?"

Of course Ruval would be worried for Ravel. Since this was a member of the Church, even a former one, it would be a worry.

But Lord Phenex looked okay as he stroked his chin.

"Usually, it would be impossible for a member of the Church and member of the Devils to interact like this. However, things have been shifted, and now, Ravel has decided to have a human friend. If Ravel can learn more about humans and show the kindness inside of her, I'm sure a growth will occur in the young girl as well. Yes, I am sure that this is a good deal. Besides, it seems like she has taking a liking to the young Exorcist, former that is, I'm sure that a wonderful friendship will bloom. Besides, I've investigated that child a little bit."

At the answer, Ruval cocked his head curiously.

"Oh?"

"Yes, it seems like Ravel has found a particularly good companion, if he is the person I have found information about. Since the Church don't share much, it was difficult, but if he is the person I believe he is, then Ravel has nothing to worry about."

Ruval looked unsure of what he meant, but Lord Phenex seemed to know something that the others didn't know.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ravel led Yuki up the stairs, where Riser looked on with astonished eyes. His eyes couldn't stop quaking at the sight of Yuki, he looked too wild for Riser to even think about him in a good light.

"Riser-nii-sama, is something wrong?"

Riser's eyes widened upon Yuki's form and he shivered. He looked ready to cry.

"I don't think my penis can handle this..."

"Onii-sama! W-What a thing to say!"

Ravel blushed with embarrassment, but Riser looked at Yuki in fear.

"R-Ravel, do you really need him as a bodyguard…? I mean, there's other, not insanely crazed people with such red eyes that blood would be a joke as well...we don't have to be near him, do we…? We don't have to be around him, right…? It's too much for me."

"Onii-sama, don't be ridiculous, Yuki is staying, he's my official bodyguard now."

That's what Riser was afraid of, and he began shedding a few tears.

Yuki, being a man of the Church, couldn't stand to see such a thing, so bent his neck in worry.

"Riser-sama, please don't cry, I'm not going to hurt you. Maybe we could get onto a better foot-"

"Noooooooooooo! Don't kill meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Riser snapped, and ran away at top speeds as if he truly was afraid.

Yuki cocked his head, but Ravel sighed openly.

"I'm sorry about that Yuki, it seems like some people are stupid sometimes. Just because he lost a fight, he's suddenly going crazy. And it wasn't even a loss, it was just you forcing him down and then taking off. How could he develop a fear of such a thing?"

"Well, people do tend to fear what they don't understand and perhaps, he doesn't understand me."

Ravel placed a finger to her chin in thought.

"You could be right yes. Either way, don't worry so much, Onii-sama always bounces back, he'll bounce back, eventually."

Yuki nodded his head, and moved forward with Ravel.

Going up the huge flight of stairs, and around a few corners, Yuki finally arrived at a large door. Rather than worrying, Ravel merely went in so Yuki followed after her curiously, and when they got inside-

"Hello."

A young girls voice called, shocking Ravel.

Yuki merely looked on and saw Rias sat on the bed, with a girl that appeared to be Japanese.

"Aww, you both are so cute, I'll have to hug you later~"

Rias, and the Japanese girl looked curiously towards him, but Ravel continued.

"R-Rias-sama, I wasn't aware of your arrival?"

"I actually came here not long ago, and decided to see who Ravel had taken as a friend." Rias turned her smile to Yuki who offered a smile as well. "Hello there, my name is Rias Gremory, you can call me Rias if you like, I don't mind."

"O-Oh, okay, Rias-sama, it is nice to meet you. My name is...Yuki."

"Japanese?" The black haired girl spoke up suddenly. "You don't appear Japanese to me."

"Ooh, I'm not, Ravel-sama gave me the name since I don't use my old one." He revealed with a kind smile. "You must be the Fallen Angel that Rias-sama has as a best friend, yes?"

The young girls eyes opened wide, and she looked at Ravel.

"W-Why did you even-"

"I'm sorry, it just slipped out."

Yuki, looking on, seeing the pain in the young girls face, held up his hands.

"Maybe that came out wrong, I'm not known for tact sometimes. I mean, I'm a former Exorcist, so if it is a worry around here, you'd probably be worried about me. And being a Fallen Angel doesn't really bother me, heck, it doesn't at all. Don't worry about it, I'm not gonna tell anyone~"

The young girls eyes went towards Yuki, bewildered.

"...You don't even care I'm half Fallen Angel? At least, when I was a human..."

"Ooh, you're half? Did Ravel-sama say that…? Well, it doesn't matter, you're half Fallen Angel huh, that's cool~"

"C-Cool?"

"Yes, it is pretty cool, I wonder what kind of awesome powers you'd have~ I've met some cool Fallen Angels in the past, though if you want a party, you should go to Kyoto, I've been there, and the Youkai are so lovely, I especially like the Princess of Kyoto~ She's adorable, she clung to my leg and ended up saying some nonsensical things~ Aah, she was a cutie, cute things, I really love cute things~"

His tone was frivolous, and made the others look on with confusion.

"O-Oh, I see….well, my name is Himejima Akeno, it is nice to meet you, Exorcist-san."

"Just call me Yuki, it's the only name I have~"

"I see, then Yuki-kun. Call me Akeno, I wouldn't mind~"

Akeno giggled out, causing Yuki to offer a kind smile.

"Then, Akeno-san sounds good to me~"

Rias smiled happily, and leaned forward.

"Awww, my Queen and...Yuki-kun are getting along so well." Rias moved forward, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yes, I just wanted to introduce myself, and if you need anything, I am here to assist you."

"Well, that's mighty kind of you Rias-sama, thank you."

Rias shook her hand towards him.

"Do not worry your white hair about it. For now, we need to leave, it is lovely to meet you." Her eyes went to Ravel daringly. "Ravel."

"Rias-sama."

Rias bowed her head, and walked out of the room.

Akeno put on a complex expression, then turns to Yuki.

"Well, it seems Rias is happy, and if she is, then I am as well. So, it was wonderful to meet a fellow human in the Underworld. I've been here for a little while now, so even I am adjusting to my new life, so if you need anything, we can always talk."

"Ooh, thank you very much, that's kind of you."

Akeno shook her head, and moved out of the door.

Ravel gave a tired look towards the door.

"That Rias-sama, she came here to assess you herself."

"Assess me?"

Ravel tightened her eyes on the door.

"It doesn't matter Yuki." She adopts a smile. "Either way, Yuki. Welcome to your new life in the Underworld."

Yuki smiled gently, but inside, he was wondering what kind of life he was going to have now, and wondered if it was going to be different to the life he knew, but he was going to do his best like he had always done.

* * *

 **Six months later...**

Ravel laid in her bed, enjoying the comforting warmth that her bed brought her.

"Mmmmmm..."

Tossing and turning, Ravel slowly allowed her body to adjust to the morning sunlight that was coming through her window. She opened her eyes with a groan, looking right outside, and saw the sun once more beaming through.

Though because it was the Underworld, the sun wasn't the real one, therefore didn't bother her because she was a Devil, but because she was sleepless. She could feel her head slowly, waking up, and getting rid of the fuzziness that was her dreaming state.

But everything seemed perfect right now. Her room looked very clean, like it had been washed overnight. Her school clothes for the Underworld were laid out beside the table, looking as if they had been washed, ironed and laid out majestically, and she knew that it wasn't the Phenex staff that had done it.

It was someone else, someone that she had met a few months ago, and someone that she really did like having around.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

She then heard the knocking of the door.

[It's morning, time to wake up now.]

She knew who it was, and unexpectedly, she looked rather pleased. She looked down at herself, to make sure that she didn't look a mess, nor was showing anything that she shouldn't be showing and when she saw that she was decently dressed, she coughed into her hand.

"Yes, please come inside Yuki."

The door opened a few seconds later and revealed Yuki with a tray in his hands. He moved over to the bed and placed it on Ravel's lap. She looked down and saw that the food all looked to be of a high quality. She saw something called a Full English. She hadn't heard of it before, but Yuki had told her about it, and ever since she tried it, she couldn't get enough of it.

"Okay, so everything's here. Your food the way you like it, your drinks, and also, your homework, here." From his shoulder, he placed the bag at the side of the bed, she looked down and then tilted her head. "Your homework's mostly done, Lady Phenex-sama told me to make sure you've done all your homework. She also sent me to wake you up, and your Onii-sama also told me to stop frightening him...well, I can't help that."

He added at the end with a sly smile on his face which surprised that of Ravel. But she then giggled to herself, and didn't even think anything of it, she knew Riser had a certain, feeling about her, and she didn't have, enough feelings inside of her to find anything other than enjoyment out of what happened that day to Riser. Even loving her elder brother, she couldn't deny that the fear that he had for Yuki, it was rather amusing.

"Ah, thank you, Yuki. I knew this would be a great arrangement." She placed some of the food on her lips, and tasted its lovely taste. "Aaaah, I am so glad you introduced me to these Full Englishes, I haven't ever had such a taste before." The boy held out his hand, Ravel showing a pout. "Honestly, after six months, I thought that you'd not even ask me for money anymore."

"Hey, I like you Ravel-sama, but you're still my employer, I'm not your servant, so I would like to be paid."

Ravel rolled her eyes, and murmured "I'll pay you later." and proceeded to eat her food.

"Then, are my tasks set for today?"

Yuki brought out a book, and looked through it swiftly.

"You're at school until three o'clock, then we're going on a picnic to celebrate us being friends for six months in a different area of the Underworld, and then, when we arrive home, I'll have the bath run, and be fully naked."

"Pft!" Ravel did a spit take as he snickered. "W-What was that last one!?"

Ravel yelled, only for Yuki to snicker.

"Geez, calm down Ojou-sama, I was only having a little fun. Though technically, you're my employer, so you could order me to take a bath with you." Ravel's face went through several shades of red, her blue eyes quivering. "Something wrong Ojou-sama?" He leaned closer, poking her red face. She blushed even more, and shook her body. "Ojou-sama, what's going on right now? You couldn't possibly thinking about me naked, could you?"

Ravel's eyes briefly went down his body. Though she was young, she was sure that he liked to tease her, by wearing tighter clothing than he should do. She could practically see most of his body despite it being clothed. She was glad that his crotch area wasn't visible, but still, everything else was…

Her face went even more bright red, shaking her head again and again.

"N-No! Y-You're hired help! Of course I'm not thinking about your body! It would be highly inappropriate!"

"I don't mind, do you Ravel-sama? Our naked bodies being in the same area, it would be a treat for us both, yes?"

Ravel's bottom lip quivered at the sensation tone that his voice took. She could feel his breath right on her ear, and she felt hot in her stomach, she felt butterflies inside of her stomach, but then he pulled away and began chuckling, winking "You're so fun to tease~" making Ravel's face turn even more pouty.

"Y-You don't take lessons on teasing from Akeno-sama, you can't d-do something like that! S-She's too reckless, weren't you supposed to be a warrior from the Church?! I didn't know you had such a wild side!"

Ravel shouted, but her breathing was laboured due to how she made him feel.

"Well, I'm more tame than most people I knew. For instance, I knew a girl that would get up everyday at five in the morning and stare at me as the sun rose. It was really weird, she did it everyday and when the sun came up, she rose her blade into the air and declared "God is salvation!" and swung it down towards the sleeping me. She almost cleaved my head off during those early days, she truly would do some odd things."

Ravel's face turned sideways in confusion.

"Why would anyone do such a thing?"

"Because she's crazy, but a good kind of crazy. I kinda miss her actually, despite her zaniness."

Suddenly, his face dropped a little bit. Ravel looked on with some concern. Since it had been six months since they met, they had gotten to know one another on a good level, so she did care about his well being.

"Are you okay?"

Yuki adopted a smile, and gave Ravel's head a small pat.

"Of course Ojou-sama, I told you before, my former life is over. Everything about my former life has disappeared and one of my only concerns is your well being as my employer. So, is there anything that I can do for you? If not, I was thinking of following up some leads on some places that the people could be that stole my friends away from me."

"O-Oh, actually, there is something that I need you to do." He cocked his head in wonder. "I need you to come to school with me today."

"Oh? Is there something happening at your school?"

"Actually, yes. You see, the people of the Underworld school, High Class Devils, have been asking about our current, relationship."

"Did you tell them that we're lovers?" His tone suddenly lowered, and it became a little naughty, making Ravel's face tinge pink. She then felt his finger under her chin, causing her to blush even more. "Because, it wouldn't be a lie, would it?"

Ravel gave a slight shake of her head, which looked like she was admitting. Realizing that, she pushed him away and turned her face to the side.

"T-This is serious! T-This is going to affect a few things! T-They want you to come into the school, and basically give an account of the Exorcists and how they are and such!"

"...You want me to go into school, and tell the Underworld children about life as an Exorcist?"

It just seemed incredible that Ravel would want him to do something like that.

"It was only sprang up on me yesterday, so it was shocking. Besides, if you do, I'll pay you double as well." Yuki tilted his head to the side. "W-What? You want more than that? How much do you want anyway? This is important, the school of the Underworld are taking this chance to actually see a former Exorcist of the Church that hasn't gone to the Grigori, or isn't crazy apparently...it seems the Underworld have dealt with a crazed Exorcist before."

"Freed probably." He snickered out, Ravel turning her head in confusion. "Oh, don't worry about it, Freed is a madman, and somewhat skilled with a blade, but his crazy attitude stops him from progressing."

"I...see. Well, even then, do not be concerned about that. You can have as much as you want, please just come."

Ravel practically was begging and she never did that, so he knew that it was important to her, so he decided to not charge her for anything.

"It's not a question of money...it's just, wow. I've gone from Rogue Exorcist to being someone who speaks in a Devil school, someone who I used to eliminate as a living. This is going to be interesting, I wonder if anyone would attack me..."

"Hah!" Ravel scoffed loudly. "I highly doubt they'd do something like that, unless they wish to incur the wrath of the Phenex clan. Everyone by now knows you're association with myself and my clan. Even if you aren't a servant, you're still someone important to me..." Ravel's face brightened red, realizing her own words, and corrected herself quickly. "I-I mean, to us Devils as a whole, and I mean as a friend! I mean, that's what we are, nothing else really, just friends, and friends do things for the other person sometimes! S-So I was hoping that maybe you would-"

"It's fine, I'll go to the Devils school, and speak about what I can. It isn't like I was privy to everything of the Church so I can't answer the hugest of questions. But for small details, sure, I don't see why I couldn't."

"Ooh thank you very much Yuki, you're a life saver...of the kind of my social standings, and not my actual life, which you have saved before..." Yuki gave her a confused look. "I'm babbling again, aren't I?"

"Just a little bit."

Ravel looked ashamed, but then she felt his hand pat the top of her head.

She looked up towards him, and saw his smile on his face, and it caused her to smile as well.

"Don't worry Ravel-sama, you can depend on me, not just because you're paying me. I also owe you for saving my life, and this isn't that bad either. Talking to a bunch of pre-teen Devils, I've dealt with worse...talk about Griselda...ugh. That's too scary. Even though there are stronger people...ugh, Griselda is a scary enemy to face, never try and face her...she's too frightening."

Ravel didn't know what he was talking about, but she was glad that he was doing this for her.

* * *

Later on during that day, Yuki stood in front of an entire schools gymnasium. He could clearly see all of the Devils, all of the school Devils that also were High Class. Some looked pompous, and he expected that. He could see Ravel looking on from the front row, and he also recognized Rias as well, having met her a few times, even Sona as well as a young girl called Seekvaira and even a young man by the name of Sairaorg.

Though all of the Devils were of different age, he could tell that most of them looked at him with worry. Sairaorg looked as if he wanted to challenge the boy, and he could see that Sairaorg also had bulging muscles for a boy his age, it was surprising, Yuki guessed that he fought a lot, or trained to the extreme.

Yuki could see from the side, that there were some teachers watching the display. Probably because he was a human, a former Exorcist at that, that they would be worried for the students safety. But some teachers genuinely were intrigued by his presence and wanted to know more about it.

On Yuki's body, was a priests vestments. Even though he no longer was with the Church, it was what he felt the most comfortable in, and to some of the Devils, they clearly were uncomfortable, but he didn't seem to mind all that much.

The boy was advised to do a presentation so, since he was asked literally hours ago, he just talked about life as an Exorcist, while showing some pictures of himself photo bombing other peoples images, something that Yuki surprisingly found funny to do.

As he talked, he could feel the eyes of hatred, understanding and curiosity from several different sources. He saw one boys eyes on his form, and he looked as if he wanted to kill the young man for some reason. Either that, or something else. Whatever it was, Yuki sensed evil from the young man.

Once he had finished the presentation, everyone looked on, some clapped, some shouted some slurs at him (which pissed Ravel off since Yuki was her friend) and some were eyeing up the young white haired male.

"...And that is all I, Yuki, the former Exorcist have to say. If there's, any questions, I'd happily answer them."

Yuki expressed to them, Rias shooting her hand up immediately. Yuki could see that most of the others were either too worried or afraid of being killed by the former Exorcist to ask anything. Even Sona had to admit that it was slightly odd, but she gave it everything that she had.

He looked curiously towards her.

"Yes, Rias-sama?"

Rias nods her head, and looks towards Ravel briefly who looks back with a questioning gaze. Then, Rias turns right back towards Yuki who waited patiently for her to speak.

"Yes, first of all, are you currently looking to join anyone's peerage? I mean, because you aren't in the Church and hold no allegiance to anyone right now, is there a peerage you'd like to perhaps, join? Or have you had any..." Her eyes went towards Ravel who sent a daring look back. "...offers?"

"Yes, I have had a few offers from some Devils. However, currently, I hold no interest in becoming a Devil. Not because there's anything wrong with it, I just haven't found the right person for myself yet."

"I see, I see. Well, there's always an offer around, somewhere."

Rias casually said, showing a small smile on her lips.

Ravel was intrigued by what Rias was planning.

She wouldn't of asked that for nothing.

Sona then stuck up her hand.

"Ah erm...yes, Sona-sama, what is it that I could do for you?"

"Yes, this may sound strange, however, I am curious about how, the human schools work. Did you, perhaps go to one?"

"No, I actually was taught by several instructors during my stay at the Church. Usually, I trained, however, I did use to go around to schools that were of Catholic along with other religious schools and did presentations towards the children there."

"Where you, high up in the Church? Where you a fully realized Exorcist? I ask, because you seem rather young."

Sona followed up with the question, so Yuki answered while smiling, Ravel looking on with pride.

"Yes, I've been a Exorcist since the age of...well, all my life really, though when I became one, I wasn't allowed to go on missions on my own for a while due to being in training and all, well, at least against higher classed beasts and such, low level threats were fine when I aged a bit. I became a true one a few years ago, which allowed me to go on missions on my own, and I was even going to lead a team of..." His face slightly fell, as if remembering something hard. "...Exorcists. Yeah, I was going to lead a team, some Excalibur wielders, and some Sacred Gear users, and I would have been the leader...well, kibosh on that plan huh~ My ranking of the Church...well, I was between rankings at the time I was leaving the Church. I wasn't as high as a Cardinal or anything, but I held a good rank within the Church, it took me nearly killing myself a few times, and training into the ground, but I got a respectable position. But now, I am merely someone who serves Ravel-sama when she needs me to, my Church ranking doesn't matter. I studied hard, and awakened my powers early. Therefore, I was taken to an institution and trained my body and my mind for years and years."

Sona nodded with an "I see." coming out, looking genuinely interested.

Sairaorg, having heard what he had heard, stroked his chin and rose his hand as well.

Yuki turned towards him and smiled, allowing him to continue.

"I've heard you've fought many battles in your life, could you share with us some of those as well?"

Yuki heard some snickering directed not at him, but at Sairaorg. He didn't understand why they were doing that, since he knew Sairaorg was of the Bael clan, therefore a high ranking member of the Devils. But it seemed something was going on and he wasn't privy to it.

"Well...I've fought a few people before in my life. I've exterminated stray Devils, Vampire's, humans who threatened members of the Church, and other monsters, the high ranking monsters though I fought with Eminence Strada sometimes, and even Griselda who's a pretty powerful Exorcist, and even went out with the Longinus user of Zenith Tempest. I've been sent out with a few people causing trouble for God and such, and have dealt with Demonic Sword wielders as well as some people who abused the Holy Sword as well. I haven't been able to do as many missions as the one who possess' the Longinus Zenith Tempest, but I have fought that person in the past, it was a difficult battle. If we were playing for death matches, then that person truly would have killed me, thank God they didn't have Balance Breaker, talk about scary, though we both were children and still are, so of course we're not as strong as adults, together though, we did once slay a strong high class beast, took a lot out of us, and we got told off for running off on our own and such, but it was terrorizing a village so we saved it. That was back when we were allies though."

He finished off with a small wink, making Rias place a hand to her face, and smile happily, Ravel doing something similar.

"Interesting, even to battle the Longinus user...it is a wonderful display of power, I'm very happy right now."

Yuki smiled softly.

"I am glad you're happy. I'd happily go over my exploits, I've got nothing to hide, please ask any questions you like."

And that's what they did.

More and more Devils became braver, and asked him questions about his life, how he trained, what he did to train. Of course, he also got some people that weren't very pleasant, but he expected that to happen, and just rode with it until the end.

When it finished, Ravel moved to the front and released a breath.

"It seems to have went off without a hitch, Yuki."

"Yes, is it surprising?"

"Wha...n-no, of course it isn't." Ravel surmised with a nervous giggle. "I-I just, am pleased that you have suddenly come to this. And...I am sorry about some of the more, bigoted Devils that were shouting those slurs towards you."

"Ooh it's fine Ravel-sama, I'm more than used to harsh words. When I was back in the facility, I was told everyday I was going to die a horrible death, so people calling me a disgusting human or something doesn't really bother me."

Ravel was surprised that people actually said that.

"...These people truly were cruel, huh."

"Very. People say Devils are cruel creatures, but it is sometimes the evil hearts of humans that can be the most devastating of all. All races have equally good, and bad kinds of people, the trick is to find good people, like you, Ravel-sama."

Ravel turned her head to the side while muttering "Idiot." but then, she felt his hand patting the top of her head.

She puffed her cheeks out adorably, and looked towards her friend shyly.

"W-Well, I'm glad that you can overlook such things. B-by, the way, I've got some odd jobs for you to do while I finish out my school day."

"Sure, but it will-"

"Cost me, I know." Ravel finished off, Yuki offering a cool smile for her. "Yes, I've written a list. Also, Okaa-sama has said that she wishes for some shopping to be done, and with her servants currently busy, she asked if you could get it. She's given me the funds for it, here the card." She gave him the card, list and other things that he'd need. "You already know the pin, just use that and please get what Okaa-sama and I need. It's important, I have a project due, and I need some core ingredient's. But don't forget that after school, we're going on a picnic together, so please be ready for that as well."

"Sure, leave it to me Ravel-sama, enjoy the rest of your day at school, and try and make some good friends as well, and yes, I remember do not be concerned."

Ravel puffed out her cheeks, not believing that she needed such things.

"I don't need friends, I've got Yuki, that's all I need."

Yuki didn't know whether to say something or not. But he still smiled for the young girl, and showed an optimistic outlook that Ravel would gather some friends other than him, not because he didn't like Ravel, but because he felt like he wanted Ravel to be happy.

"Well, yes, you have me as a friend, do not worry about that. Either way, Ravel-sama, have a good day, I'll be doing your chores now, and will be ready for when you finish your day. Enjoy your day."

"Aah yes, thank you very much Yuki."

Ravel went to leave, but suddenly, Sairaorg walked closer, and chuckled towards the pair.

"Hey, Ravel, it seems like you've found quite the person."

Sairaorg thrusted his thumb at Yuki who just smiled softly.

"W-What do you mean Sairaorg-sama?"

"I mean, for your future peerage. He seems reliable to me. From how he spoke, I sensed no deceit, so what he said about his battle experience must be true. I am delighted to see such a brave human in our midst, he doesn't even flinch with all of these Devils around."

"Y-Yes, well, I haven't decided to obtain a peerage yet...I don't think I would be good enough…"

Ravel admitted shyly, but Yuki leaned down towards her. His face came in close proximity to her own, shocking her as she pulled away.

"You're not obtaining a peerage?"

"W-Well, I haven't decided yet. Yes, I am a High Class Devil, but I haven't decided if I should gain a peerage of my own. I wouldn't know if I would be a good King or not."

"What a thing to say, what makes the best qualities of a King exactly?"

Yuki asked from Ravel who adopted a complex expression on her face.

"Well...there's a few aspects, the mind being one. Being able to plan out your peerages movements with a tactical mind. Being able to rally your servants together, and to be strong as well as a strong peerage behind you. I probably wouldn't be able to gather powerful pieces."

"Nonsense, Ravel-sama's more than capable of gathering strong allies, you don't know if you don't try, right?"

"W-Well, that is true..."

Ravel mused aloud, so Yuki grinned, and petted her head.

"Also, Ravel-sama's very smart, you've got top marks in your class, and you're even taking a few advanced lessons as well, you're highly intelligent. Don't sweat the small stuff, if you're a High Class Devil, you might as well try. If only to gather more friends. You don't have to do something out of this world with your peerage, just do what you like, it would be your peerage after all."

Ravel hummed about it, and thought deeply about it.

As she did, Sairaorg patted Yuki's back hard, the boy almost fell over due to the surprising strength of him.

"Haha, what a guy. Ravel, you've found yourself a good man, and if you don't want him, I'll offer him a place on my own peerage. I will be gathering servants, and helping people that have been scorned, and being released from the Church would be a scorn, so he could follow me, I can sense his strength, he'd be a valuable asset on my peerage."

"N-No!" Ravel defiantly said, standing beside Yuki. "I'm sorry Sairaorg-sama, but I couldn't possibly relinquish Yuki to anyone."

Yuki curiously looked towards Ravel, but she didn't dare look at him due to how embarrassed she looked right now.

"Oh, is that how it is? I couldn't have him?"

"No, he's my friend, I wont give Yuki to anyone."

Upon hearing that, Yuki felt...good inside.

He didn't think that a Devil, or anyone really would say such words.

But Ravel was honest in her words, so he accepted it as fact, and adopted a smile while weighing his hands like scales teasingly.

"Here I was thinking I was a free agent~" Ravel turned towards him with a hard stare. He started chuckling once seeing Ravel's face. "You're so cute when you become angry like that, it's an adorable quality that I hope you don't lose." Ravel's lips turned pouty, but Yuki leaned closer. "You know, if you pout your lips like it, it looks as if you want a kiss."

"K-Kiss!?" Ravel exclaimed, Yuki chuckled light heartedly. "Y-You can't be serious! W-We've only known one another for six months! I-I mean, we're friends, and that's all! I wouldn't do anything like that with someone I pay to be around me! It would be inappropriate!"

"Yup, it would be if you paid me to kiss you, that would be highly inappropriate, and that would class me as a...erm, what's the word..."

"Prostitute?"

[Aaah!]

They let out a collective scream as Rias walked forward from...no one knew where.

"W-Where did you come from?"

"I'd also like to know this as well."

Ravel added after Yuki, the red head cocking her head.

"I was just over there, and walked closer." She pointed left. "I was overhearing your conversation, and I would like to add in as well." Her eyes went towards Yuki, and she smiled quite dazzling. "Hello, Yuki-kun, you're looking so adorable today."

"Oh, erm, thank you, I suppose, Rias-sama."

Rias nodded, and continued with a smile.

"How about, you come and think about joining my peerage?" Ravel looked pissed off at that moment. "It's just, a young man with such a unique talent, I could imagine you doing many different things with me, in my peerage. So far, I've got my Akeno, and she's wonderful, and you get along with Akeno, right?"

"Well, we do talk sometimes but-"

"Then it's settled, welcome to the group."

Rias stuck out her hand for a handshake, but Yuki was beyond confused at this point.

Ravel on the other hand crossed her eyes.

"Yuki is not joining your peerage Rias-sama, nor yours Sairaorg-sama, neither of you are going to be taking Yuki away into your peerages. Besides, he has a contract with me, and has to stay with me during all of this."

"Don't be selfish Ravel, it is his choice."

Rias said it swiftly, Sairaorg nodding his head, and stroked his chin.

"Indeed, it is his choice, and if he wants an elder brother figure, then I'd happily fill that role."

"I suddenly feel danger to my body...eh..."

Yuki looked between Sairaorg, and Rias, their eyes dancing between Yuki and Ravel's eyes.

"Listen to me, both of you. Yuki is my friend and while it is his decision, he's swore an oath to be my personal...w-well, he's many things, my assistant, my bodyguard, my cook sometimes, and also, many other things. I wont surrender Yuki to anyone."

Ravel made it known, and showed a look that said she wasn't messing around.

Rias gave a challenging look, and folded her arms.

"Even if it is such a case, but until there's an Evil Piece inside of that boy, he's free property, and therefore, not shackled to you."

Rias' eyes displayed power, and the two females held an intense staredown between the two of them.

"Mehehe, in all my life, this is a very terrifying moment, two women fighting over someone like me, how weird is that, I think fighting a Longinus would be more...easier than this stare down, I didn't know women could look so scary..."

"Exactly, I feel the same way. The weakness of men, is a woman scorned, and right now, these women have scorned the other."

Sairaorg sighed out, the pair slowly moving away.

Rias and Ravel though kept their eyes on one another.

"In the first place Rias-sama, you're only wanting Yuki because you think he can beat Riser-nii-sama."

"He can though! I've seen it! Riser's scared of him, he'd be a very valuable ally in my quest to stop him!"

Rias exclaimed wildly, causing Ravel's eyes to sharpen.

"I simply wouldn't use Yuki in such a manner."

"I wouldn't use him, I will love and cherish my servants, and if I could have him, I'd give you a happy smile."

"I don't want your smile, I merely wish for my Yuki."

"Since when has he been yours? I've never heard of this until now."

"W-Well, that's neither here nor there. H-He's being employed by me, so by extension, he is my Yuki, I wont have you do anything selfish with Yuki."

"As if I would, I'd take care of him! I'd cherish him!"

"Do you have a crush on Yuki!?"

"Don't be ridiculous! I merely want to be a guiding hand! Do you have a crush on him!?"

"That's not your business!"

As the two girls fought one another, Yuki tossed his head towards Sairaorg who looked uneasy.

"Fighting makes more sense to me than the matters of the heart. I mean, Rias-sama and Ravel-sama are fighting to make me their servant, why would they want to? For power? They're plenty more powerful people out there than myself."

Speaking truthfully towards him, Sairaorg could agree wholeheartedly.

"Fighting is what I prefer as well. It makes more sense. You and your opponent in the ring, colliding with their fists, that makes more sense to me than...what they're doing."

"You're not wrong. Speaking of, since they're...erm, I'm not coming between two women looking ready to kill...how about a sane idea and we train together."

"Finally, a good suggestion that doesn't offer much bloodshed, yes, let us train."

Sairaorg (despite needing to go to class) walked out with Yuki behind him. Sona watched the pair go, and then turned to Rias and Ravel who still were arguing with one another. Tossing her head to the side, she decided to not get involved in the fight and walked off together with Seekvaira following her, but the pair had harsh eyes.

As they walked out, Seekvaira developed a sly smile.

"Sona-san, while I was listening to the Exorcist speaking, I couldn't help but notice he seems to be the loyal type, a good type for a peerage member, wouldn't you agree?"

Sona's eyes shone and narrowed her eyes.

"Even if he was, he's for Ravel Phenex, not you."

"I see, it seems like it could be hard, but worth it. He's cute, I like his face, even though he's a human, he doesn't look half bad, wouldn't you agree Sona-san?"

"...Could you not engage in conversation with me? I feel uneasy."

"You're feeling uneasy, because you're thinking I have a chance, don't you? If I offer the Phenex household some good items, I do believe I could retrieve the boy known as Yuki."

Sona's eyes sharpened upon Seekvaira.

"I wouldn't count on it. I doubt Ravel Phenex is going to allow that boy to leave her grasp."

"Jealously, is an ugly monster Sona-san."

Sona's eyes narrowed as Seekvaira walked off.

Sona cocked her head back towards Rias and Ravel, seeing them still going at it, rolled her eyes, then walked away.

Ravel and Rias continued to argue for a while, and didn't even realize the hall had emptied by the time that she disappeared.

* * *

"This way, Yuki!"

Ravel announced as they walked up a small hill. Even in the Underworld, Ravel saw it fit that they would spend time together in such a place. Though it wasn't the Phenex clans area, she had been given permission by the land owners to be there.

"Yes, I am coming now, Ojou-sama."

Yuki replied, while carrying pretty much everything. Rather than Ravel order him, it was his suggestion since he liked training and did it so he could become stronger.

"Good, because this is a special occasion, we've been together for six months!" She seemed cheery about it, but then realized how she said it, and adopted a shy face. "I-I mean, you've been my friend for six months that is."

Ravel quickly covered, causing Yuki to chuckle.

"I understand Ravel-sama, though I thought we were more than friends?"

Yuki adopted a cute look on his face, as Ravel looked. The young girls face turned a small shade of red, as she looked away.

"D-Don't you dare copy Akeno-sama, I know her wild ways."

"Oh, I couldn't possibly understand what you're talking about Ravel-sama~"

Ravel huffed, and continued up the hill. Making it to the top, she laid out a sheet for them to sit on and Yuki got everything else ready. Ravel looked on as she saw his movements, so swift, and yet, always to the point as well.

Once he had finished, he looked around the area that they were on. For the Underworld, it was quite beautiful. He could see a few flowers that were blooming around, but they didn't look like normal flowers that he had seen in the human world before.

"By the way, Ravel-sama, where are we exactly?"

"Yes, this land belongs to the House of Naberius, they owed a few favours to the House of Phenex, so this is one of their favours. They have some good land in the Underworld, and we were lucky enough to come to the outskirts of it. Though it is the outskirts, it is a rather beautiful..." She trailed off when she saw that he had taken out some crosses, and threw them around the area. "What are you doing exactly?"

The young boy chanted something and a dome of holy energy was erupted from the crosses, surrounding them in a protective barrier.

"I'm doing my duties and protecting you, Ravel-sama of course. It is my job to make sure you're safe at all times. That's what we agreed, isn't it?"

Ravel placed a hand to her mouth, and giggled softly.

"You don't always have to be so cautious. The odds of anything happening here are low. Even though we're on the outskirts, I doubt any Strays would come here. Even if they did, I'm sure Yuki would be able to deal with it swiftly."

"My, such confidence in my ability."

Ravel shrugged her shoulders while producing some sandwiches.

"Well, these six months haven't been for nothing, I've seen you battle many people, and most of Onii-sama's peerage also respect you because...well, I'm sorry about Onii-sama, he's got it in his head that you're out to kill him because of something that he did to you...well, Onii-sama can be an idiot sometimes."

"No, it's okay, Riser-sama might sometimes do bad things, but I can sense the immense care he has for you. That's what I look at when I see him looking at me, his concern for you, he's being a good Onii-sama for you."

"Speaking of, family. Is there anyone of your family that you...erm, do you have any family?"

"Who knows, I don't that's for sure. I couldn't tell you Ravel-sama. Most of my life, people have kept secrets about my birth. Whether I was adopted, or whatnot, I honestly don't know. My earliest memories are of a man reaching his down towards me. I don't know what he's doing, but he's doing something...well, it doesn't matter."

Ravel listened intently, genuinely interested in what he had to say.

"Yuki...tell me something." He nodded as he took a bite out of his food. "Do you, miss the Church? I mean...do you like being...in the Underworld...with me?"

She was hesitant to ask, but it suddenly came out of her mouth and she couldn't take it back.

He paused his eating's, and turned to her curiously.

"Do you think I'm having any regrets over my decision?"

"W-Well, it's just, you don't talk much about your life before we met."

"There's nothing much to talk about. I was raised in the Church for as long as I remember, met a few people, and other things not really important. If you're asking me if I miss it, well, yes. I suppose that I do. It would be the same if you decided to leave home, you'd miss your home, right?"

"Of course, I was just wondering if you...no, it doesn't matter."

Yuki adopted a kind smile, giving Ravel's head a pat.

"I've never regretting doing anything in my life. Though I can't return home, it doesn't mean that I can't do what I want in my own way. Like, worshipping God, even if I was a Devil, I'd still do it the way that I choose. My life is just that, mine. I can do as I like, I spend my time keeping you safe, and also looking for any signs of my friends that could still be alive. That's fulfilling enough for me. Having a goal keeps me going, if I didn't have a goal, well, my life would be a hard thing to go through."

Ravel hummed to herself, understanding more about the young man.

"I see, yes, that does make sense coming from you. Either way, we've got some busy schedules in the future. With different things that I need to do, pet projects, and other things like that."

"I see, just tell me what you want, and have the money on standby."

Ravel huffed, but then adopted a small smile.

"I suppose that I'll just have to...say, by the way, Yuki...before, when in the school, you mentioned that you were going to be a leader of a group, is that right?"

Yuki tipped his head.

"Yes, that's right, hard to believe? I was going to be a captain of sorts, but now, well I'm not."

"Yuki...it seems like you miss the Church...why did you give everything up?"

"For a girl, that's the only reason I needed."

His answer wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear.

"It doesn't sound like it to me. You gave up your dreams, ambitions, for a girl? Is it really that simple?"

"She needed saving, and in my current position at the time, I couldn't save her. So, I chose to abandon that life and did what I could do to save her, and the rest of the people I knew. Maybe it sounds odd, to just give up everything...of course, it is completely mad. But, I did what I had to do. God, even if the Church can't see it, sees I did the right thing, because saving children, what more of a noble cause could there be? Saving them from experiments, saving them from being used as weapons and saving them from being harvested for their powers. As I said that time, humans evil can be the most wicked at times, and I have to do what I can to protect those that can't protect themselves, and thanks to this chance, I can look and find them and save their lives, even if it takes my lifetime, it doesn't matter, those children...they need saving, they're suffering and if I can do something, summoning all the power inside of me, then I'll do it."

Ravel, listening intently, couldn't help but be moved by his words.

Swayed by how emotional they were, and behind what most people saw, she knew how kind of a man Yuki truly was, and how much he was willing to sacrifice if it meant saving innocents, that kind of mentality, caused a change within Ravel.

Ravel, still didn't understand something's though.

"B-But, what about your dreams? What about yourself? Don't your dreams count for anything?"

"My dreams can change, lives can only change into death. My dreams, can be changed to anything I wish, a child's life can only change from alive to dead, and if I can help it, then I'll gladly change my dreams so their status doesn't change. Before having heard of what was happening, my dream was to become someone high in the Church, lead a group consisting of me and my friends, and become a beacon of hope for people that needed it, become their protector. It's a dream that never ends, that's the best dream for me. It gives me an aim that I can always strive for."

"Your dreams sound so beautiful, and here I am, wondering if I could be a good King or if I should even get a peerage at all, my dreams must pale compared to yours. You must think my woes are pathetic."

The boy placed his hand on her head, petting her hair.

"Ravel-sama, any dream is wonderful, it doesn't matter the size, if it is important to you, then it is important. And you're not pathetic Ravel-sama, you're a very good person, and I'll gladly protect you with my life, even without money, I don't need a single bit of money to save your life, you're very important to me now, never worry about your safety again, I'll gladly risk myself for you."

Ravel's face turned a slight pink colour.

She couldn't hide the blush on her face.

His words, no one had ever said such things, she felt, good inside of herself.

"...Say Yuki?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can it be my dream too?"

Yuki tilted his head.

"What?"

"To save children from pain and experiments, can I have that dream too? Can we...share that dream?"

Yuki chuckled, giving Ravel a small hug, shocking her. But she felt, good inside of herself right now.

"Of course, it can be your dream. Heck, you're more intelligent than I am, you'd probably do a better job~"

Ravel's face continued to turn pink.

"...Maybe I could gain a peerage and dedicate it to saving innocents."

"That's a worthwhile dream Ravel-sama. If that's your wish, I'll gladly support you."

Ravel felt Yuki's arms leave her, and she already felt, disheartened, somehow she wished to have it more.

"Yuki..." She paused when she looked at Yuki who turned his head left. "Yuki? Is something wrong?"

"I sense...Devils energy, coming from that way."

He pointed left, Ravel's eyes furrowing.

"Over that way, there are a few things that would cause it. Perhaps, a few miles, more than that, there's a small town, like a country town, for Devils, just outside of this land. Is that perhaps, what you're sensing?"

"No, I can sense the town. I'm talking about Devils being on this land, about 3 miles to the left."

"You can tell the distance?"

"Just a guess based on what I can feel and see."

He surmised, Ravel furrowing her eyebrows once more.

"Well, it is true that today, there shouldn't be Devils coming from that side. I know that recently one of the branch members had gained two new servants, I'm not sure if they had become Devils or not, but two new members had joined. Perhaps, we should go and say something..."

"Is that what you want to do?"

Ravel thought about it for a few moments, then nodded her head.

"At least, if they are with the branch members family, we have to at least greet them and show that we're not a threat, just in case they come this way and pick a fight. It would also be in our own interests to see what people have come to the Underworld as well."

Ravel explained so Yuki nodded, and dropped the barrier. He offered his hand to Ravel, which she took, and helped the girl up to her feet. Once on her feet, Ravel looked down at their shared hands, pulling away while puffing her cheeks out.

"Gee, what's wrong Ravel-sama, don't you want to hold my hand?"

"T-That's...w-we have to go, follow me Yuki."

Ravel became slightly flustered, and moved forward. As she passed him, Yuki murmured "So fun to tease." and followed after the young girl.

* * *

They moved swiftly through the area, and in the end, Yuki ended up carrying Ravel (to her immense embarrassment) and allowed his body to be stopped just before a new scene.

What he saw, was a large Devil that was preying on a small girl. On her head, she had two small tuffs of hair...no, they weren't just hair, Yuki could see that they were twitching a little bit. From behind the young girl with white hair similar to his own, was a tail that had a small bow on the end of it, making her look completely adorable.

"Aaah, she's so cute...look at that adorable bow on her tail and she's like a kitten, it's too cute~ Perhaps, she's a Nekomata or something, she looks cute~ She's, as I've heard people say, adorbs~ She's adorbs~"

Ravel's eyes went towards Yuki who was gushing.

"Excuse me?"

Sparkles danced around his form, placing his hands together.

"Cuteness, it is an enemy of mine. When I see cute things, I wish to hug them~"

He answered with a childlike sense of wonder, something that Ravel had to admit was rather a cute quality. But there was something that she wasn't understanding at that moment.

"Then why didn't you hug me when you first met me?" Ravel didn't receive an answer, causing her to become slightly more angry. "You don't think I'm cute?!"

"I first saw you when I was nearly dying." He explained while patting her head. "Don't worry, you're plenty cute Ravel-sama." His eyes turned slightly mischevious. "Fueee Ravel-sama, do you want a hug too? I could hug you all day and night you're that cute~"

"The tonal shift all of a sudden in your voice is odd. Please don't be around Akeno-sama who is a bad influence on members of the Church, even former ones with good hearts. She'll turn you into a tease, and I'm sure not I can handle it honestly."

Despite what she said, in her voice, it did sound as if she was okay if he ended up hugging her form.

"Well, that's neither here nor there. But that Devil is attacking that young girl, should I go and save her for you?"

"O-Of course! C-Can you!?"

Yuki looked at the Devil for a moment, then nodded.

"I sense a weak Middle Level Devil power from him, it isn't a worry, I can handle it on my own."

Yuki leapt forward and rushed forward strongly. He speed caused the ground to split slightly at this speed. His feet left the ground as the young kitten girl held her hands up, it looked like she had put up a fight but couldn't edge out a win, even though the Devil did look injured, making Yuki's job easier.

Just as the Devil went to strike the girl, Yuki summoned a sword of light, his own weapon, and blocked the claw that went for the young kitten. The young kitten looked up towards Yuki, and became confused.

"...An Exorcist..."

She muttered to herself, as Yuki pushed the Devils claw away from the young kitten.

"Don't worry young kitten, you're not going to be killed, or hurt anymore, I've got this now."

The Devil looked on as the boy twirled the sword of light, and an aura appeared around the young boys body and even his sword as well. The boy twirled his sword in his hand, and looked at the Devil before him.

[Haaaaaaaaah! What is your problem?! An Exorcist in the Devils world!? What the hell is that!?]

The Devil yelled out angrily, but Yuki calmly walked forward.

"Don't worry so much about that, I'm here to defend this young kitten, why were you trying to take her away exactly? She's an innocent girl, why did you attack her?"

[Aah, she's rare, I like rare things. I was merely going to have her to myself and sell her on the black market.]

"This land belongs to the House of Naberius, how dare you attack this place? And this young girl as well?"

Ravel, from the side, demanded from the Devil, but he laughed a disgusting laugh.

[Hahaha! What shit are you talking about!? You're not even a Devil from the House of Naberius! You're not even supposed to be here yourself! How dare you order me around!? I should take your life for that kind of comment!]

Ravel huffed, and turned her head to the side.

"We've got special permission to be here, and you haven't either. And from the looks of it, you appear to be a Stray, yes? You don't come from a current household in these parts, do you?"

[What kind of stupid question is that? I wouldn't come from any stupid household, I slaughtered my Master as soon as I was strong enough. He was a weak fool, and together with my other comrades, we managed to get away from that bastard, and now, we're gonna make a lot of money selling that little cat there, so hand her over, or I shall kill you both...maybe, I should sell the pair of you as well? That would be good, yes?]

Ravel raised her nose in disgust.

"What kind of words, Yuki, take care of him." Yuki looked towards her, and she rolled her eyes. "I'll pay you don't worry."

"I wasn't going to say that."

"Oh…? Then what were you going to say?"

"I was just going to suggest taking the kitten to a safe location. I'd never ask for money to save someone, especially Ravel-sama, that's free of charge~"

"Hmmm, I suppose you're right. I can do that, you take care of the Devil."

"That, I can do! My specialty!"

Yuki leapt forward immediately, and the Devil responded by shooting off several demonic powers. With his sword, and the aura, he slashed through the demonic waves like they weren't much at all, surprising the Devil, and the kitten alike.

"Come this way for your own safety."

Ravel advised, trying to push the kitten along.

The young cat looked towards Ravel in confusion.

"...Is he going to be fine?"

Ravel nodded her head.

"I'd be worried if this was a High Class Devil, but Middle Class is fine, Yuki can handle that much alone."

The cat didn't know what she was talking about, but did as advised, and went to the side with Ravel, watching Yuki jump around the battlefield in a circle of the Devil. Despite it unleashing heavy demonic attacks, his speed was impressive. He wasn't as fast as a Knight would be, but for an ordinary human, it seemed to be very impressive, clearly years of training had done justice for him.

Then, as he danced around the Devil, he stopped, and jumped forward. The Devil responded by causing several spears of demonic power to appear. Yuki didn't stop going forward, tightening his hand on the sword of light in his hand, and twirled around just as the Devil launched a spear of demonic power.

[You think you can defeat me!? I don't think so! I'm all powerful, you're not!]

The Devil was so sure about that, and confident enough to let his guard down.

But that came as a regret when the sword of light managed to divert the spear of demonic to the side, and collided with a nearby section of the area. The Devil looked on with narrowed eyes, and launched more spears.

The boy continued to go forward, and sliced to the left and right, deflecting the power of the spears away from his body, the young kitten looked on with even more confusion than before, seeing something like that, she didn't expect it.

"...How can he deflect those spears so easily?"

"Not easily, he's doing a special trick to help him in deflecting the spears. Since his weapon is standard issue, it can only do so much. But there's also something else that is a factor into all of this, and that's a special ability that my Yuki has."

"...Your Yuki?"

Ravel's face immediately went red, and she nervously waved a hand in front of her face.

"W-Well, he's under my...erm, we've got a contract between us is all, he's my bodyguard."

Ravel responded as the boy made it to the Devil. The Devil stuck out his hand to the side, and summoned a sword. The Devil readied the sword, and swung it down on the boy, the sword looking to be at least twice the size of the boy.

However, he stood his ground and crossed the sword above his head. As the sword came down the air changed around the weapon, and when it came down, the sword released that pent up air, and crushed the ground around him and Yuki's body ended up being put into a crater.

At first, the cat thought that he had been crushed…

But upon further inspection, she saw that he was still stood there, blocking the sword.

[W-What!? What kind of human are you?!]

"A different human than you."

Yuki put his strength into his arms, and pushed the Devils sword upwards. Sidestepping to the side, the sword went down and the boy jumped upwards. Coming closer to the Devils body, the Devil pulled away, but Yuki managed to cut the Devils arm, causing him to scream out loud.

[Aaaaaaaaaaaaagh! It burns! W-Why am I feeling this much from a single cut!? W-What the hell kind of power do you possess boy!?]

The Devil continued to cry as Yuki moved forward. The Devil, despite being in pain, opened its palm and released a number of demonic shots, but Yuki, like a beautifully choreographed dance, sliced through each of the attacks, the aura around his body was what the kitten focused on and didn't know what it was, and why it seemed to be helping him somehow.

When seeing his chance, Yuki jumped forward, with the Devil, still crying, raised his sword and swung for Yuki in the air. Bending his body, the blade went under him, and Yuki landed on said blade, running forward at lightning speed.

[Get off!]

The Devil flicked its arm upwards, so the boy went upwards as well. But the boy then twirled his light blade in his hand, and aimed it downwards. Yuki's eyes shone red and his body allowed gravity to do its work.

"It is time to be purified! Amen!"

[No!]

The Devil didn't accept it, and brought out some demonic power.

But as he was going to fire it out, Yuki threw his sword with the aura around it, and it stabbed into the demonic power, destabilizing the power as the light came over it, and pierced the hand of the Devil.

[Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!]

He naturally let out a cry.

Yuki, still falling downwards, grabbed the sword from the Devils hand, dislodging it from the Devils hand which erupted blood, and then he came down with the sword once more.

SLICE!

With a single slash, the Devils body was cut down, from the tip of his head, to the end of his groin, the Devils body sliced perfectly in two, and because of the light power of the sword, the Devils body melted away into nothingness.

Ravel looked on, nodding her head slowly.

"As expected of my Yuki, a mere Middle Class Devil is no match for him."

"A weak Middle Class at that." Yuki added, moving closer to the pair. "It was on the low side of Middle Class power, Ravel-sama." His eyes went towards the kitten, and his smile became wider. "Awwww, aren't you the most precious kitten I've ever seen in my entire life!?"

"...Eh?"

The kitten didn't have time to wonder as the boys arms went around the kittens body and held her tightly.

"Yu-Yuki, what are you doing?"

Ravel demanded, but Yuki hugged her for a few more moments before letting her go.

"I can't help it, I told you, cute things are my weakness." He scratched the back of his head softly. "If I see cuteness, then I have to give them a hug at least once in my life, I would feel strangely incomplete if I don't do anything like that..."

Ravel gave him a curious look, but Yuki continued to smile.

"Yuki, you truly do have a weird thing for cute things...which apparently doesn't apply to me."

She muttered at the end so Yuki didn't hear her.

Yuki looked towards the kitten girl once more, and bent down to her level.

"Hey, you're safe now."

The young kitten shifted uncomfortably on her feet.

"...Onee-sama's going to be mad..."

"I'm sure that it isn't true, you don't have to worry about that now. We'll take you back to your home."

"Aah yes, he's right, it is our responsibility. We'll take you home."

The young kitten looked unsure of how to proceed. But her eyes did go to Yuki with a thankful look on her face.

* * *

Though before she could say anything, they all heard a collective "SHIRONE!" coming from the side, accompanied with a blast of energy going for Ravel.

Yuki jumped forward, and pulled Ravel out of the way, avoiding the blast all together. Landing on the ground, Yuki pushed Ravel behind him and stood defensively of the young girl. Ravel inhaled a breath and looked to see who attacked them.

Standing there, was a girl maybe a little older than Yuki himself, her eyes dancing between her, and the young boy Yuki. The girl had unusually big breasts for a girl her age. They weren't huge, but they were bigger than what Yuki had seen before on a girl her age.

"Excuse me, but why did you attack us?"

"You've been attacking Shirone, haven't you!?" Yuki and Ravel looked at one another. "Don't ignore me nyaaa!"

"We're not ignoring you, but we didn't attack any Shirone, we were saving that girl there."

Ravel expressed it, while pointing forward to the girl.

But the young black haired woman didn't expect it.

"As if I'm going to believe you, you've got an Exorcist right there nyaaa! He's plotting to take away my Shirone nyaaa!"

"Whoa, calm down, no one's planning to take..." His eyes went to the white haired girl who face palmed. "...your Shirone-san, we came here for a picnic, and sensed a Devils power, so we came to investigate and saw that that girl was in danger, so we saved her."

The young black haired woman's eyes danced between them, and looked to the young girl, called Shirone, who's eyes were in annoyance of what her elder sister was doing right now.

"Shirone, are these people speaking truth? That tight assed boy, and that brainless blonde girl are speaking truth?"

Yuki's eyes turned back. Ravel thought that he was going to look at her, but his eyes went down his back.

"Yuki, what are you looking at?"

"She said that I have a tight butt...is it really tight? And if it is, is that a bad thing?"

He continued looking behind him, while Ravel gave a complex expression.

But then Ravel's face turned sour, and pointed at the black haired woman.

"Oi, don't speak to us like that! And don't confuse Yuki either! He's from the Church so-"

"He is from the Church! Ooh I see, he's come to murder us, is that it!?"

"What?! No, you insufferable woman! I'm saying, you shouldn't insult us since you don't even know us! Yuki's not even here for you, he's my bodyguard, he's got nothing to do with you people, so don't approach Yuki in a dangerous way!"

The young woman's eye twitched, pushing forward, while Yuki placed a hand to his forehead.

"My name is Kuroka, not insufferable woman! And I will insult you if you're out to get Shirone, I wont let her be taken away!"

"We don't want her, insufferable woman!"

Ravel snapped, only for Yuki to get in the way, placing his hands up.

"Now, now, don't speak so strongly. This is a misunderstanding." His eyes went towards Kuroka who's hands were dancing with power. "A-Ah, don't attack, there's no need for violence, we can settle this with words."

"No, because you're after Shirone, aren't you!?"

"No, I'm-"

Before he could answer, the young woman shot forth a blast of power.

"Yuki!"

Ravel called, so Yuki allowed his aura to come outwards, and he shot forward. The boys sword erupted in aura, as his eyes scanned the power, then he sliced forward, cutting through the woman's attack.

"W-What nyaaa? How did you slice through my power so easily?"

"That's a trade secret, now can you stop please? We don't want to fight, we only want to talk about all of this."

"Don't even lie to me nyaaa! I'm not losing my Shirone!"

Kuroka wouldn't have any of it, and shot forth several of these spheres of blue energy looking flames. Yuki's body adapted to the situation and he moved forward, swinging his sword left and right, cutting through the powers.

Kuroka pulled back as Shirone called "Onee-sama, stop this nonsense!" but she eyed up Yuki who sliced through her powers.

" _How is he doing that?_ " Her eyes furrowed at the boy, who continued to slice through her powers, though the bigger attacks seemed to take more effort. " _His powers..is this a Sacred Gear? Is he someone making himself stronger…? No, he's not gaining strength...and my power, his attack isn't draining the power of my attacks either, but he's slicing through my powers more easily thank I thought he would be capable of. How is he doing this…?_ " Her eyes focused on his eyes and noticed something, different. " _His eyes, they look, different...is he seeing something different to us...? What kind of eyes are they...? They look slit...hmmm..._ "

Since she wasn't getting anywhere with direct attacks, Kuroka placed her hands together and activated some kind of power which turned the ground into mud. It wasn't an ordinary mud, and Yuki's movements were stopped as a result.

"Y-Yuki!" Ravel yelled, turning to Kuroka. "You need to stop this right now! You're acting rashly, if you allowed us to explain, then you'd realize-"

"You're trying to kidnap my Shirone! I know your types nyaaaa!"

Ravel sighed out, as Yuki looked down. He brought his sword up and sliced the mud, but it didn't get him anywhere. Kuroka in the meantime fired a blast right at his body, and since he was stuck, he couldn't move out of the way.

"Haaah!"

Yuki deflected the blast with his sword, but Kuroka piled on the attacks, firing them off consecutively. Yuki's arms moved around like a whip, and sliced through the powers with that aura around his weapon strengthening it, but seemed to be doing something else as well.

"How are you doing that?! Your powers shouldn't be able to slice through my Senjutsu so easily!"

"Again, trade secret. Trust me, if I didn't have what I have, it would be harder. I'm just blessed from God."

"Ooh, you're a God freak huh? That's cute...but what unusual red eyes which seemed to be doing something different, and such striking white hair as well, it's unnatural unlike Shirone's, and I sense a power deep within you, what kind of strange powers do you have?"

While he sliced through the blasts, he merely didn't answer.

But Kuroka then saw her opportunity and shot off a fast blast.

Knowing he wouldn't be able to move in time, he concentrated and the aura congealed on the place that the shot hit. Though the shot didn't disappear, something happened, and Yuki only managed to get a small wound on his body, he wasn't even bleeding, Kuroka was surprised by that and looked at her hands.

" _That...should have hurt him more...what is that aura? It isn't Senjutsu...or is it? It feels like life...but, it isn't magic...could it be a Sacred Gear? No, it isn't those...those eyes though, what are they...? I don't understand, what powers does this boy possess...and what's this power I'm sensing from him…? Just who is this boy?_ "

While Kuroka was deep in thought, Ravel's eyes turned to worry.

"Y-Yuki, a-are you alright?"

Ravel asked, upon seeing that he was injured, but Yuki smiled softly back towards her, surprising Kuroka.

"I'm alright, don't worry Ojou-sama, I managed to avoid the worst case scenario and protected myself by using my aura in just the right way to stop the full force of the attack. It merely is a flesh wound, nothing more."

Yuki, finally getting a reprieve, simply slid out of his shoes, and jumped into the air as another wave of those Senjutsu blasts came for him, but he avoided them all and threw some crosses towards Ravel, raising a barrier, seeing them go that way and protected her body with such a spell, Ravel adopting a smile at the sight.

"Yuki..."

She muttered, seeing that even during a fight, he truly was protecting her.

Using a spell he knew, he made a magic circle appear under his feet, and he hovered in the air, Kuroka looking on with a dirty grin.

"Ararara, it seems like you've got some skills in magic as well white haired boy~ That's interesting~ And I like your eyes too, they seem cool, I wonder, could they be something related to a Sacred Gear? Or is it something else?"

"The names Yuki, and yes I have something like that, but I'll leave it to your imagination if my eyes are anything special or a deceiving tool. I don't want to fight you. I can tell, this is just a misunderstanding, we don't have to fight anymore, please calm down."

"He's right Onee-sama, stop being an idiot, and listen. He saved me."

Kuroka paused her body, and turned to Shirone, finally having heard her voice.

"Shirone, is that the truth? He saved you?"

Shirone nodded her head.

"Yes...he saved me from dying by a Stray Devils hands. Please stop fighting."

Kuroka placed a hand on her forehead, and thought about it deeply.

Yuki, finally seeing Kuroka was seeing sense, took this time to speak directly to her.

"Okay, here's the situation, your...Imouto I believe, got into a bit of trouble, and we saved her, that's all. I'm not after you, and neither is Ravel-sama, we're here to enjoy our day out together. We're not trying to hurt you, I promise you."

Kuroka put on a complex face, and turned her eyes downwards.

"...Well, if Shirone is saying it, then it can't be a lie, so you did save Shirone." Kuroka turned back as Yuki jumped down, going to Ravel's side. "Well, it seems like the blonde girl there has some cute puppet from the Church-"

"Yuki's not my puppet, he's my friend."

Kuroka looked surprised while Shirone furrowed her eyebrows.

"I see, then that's something nyaaa~ Sorry about the attack, anyone tries to hurt Shirone and I become angry, I'm sorry about that nyaaa~ Don't tell what's his face about this, he'll become mad, and sometimes he can be annoying nyaaa~"

Ravel, deciding this would be the best time, moved forward.

"I understand, apology accepted, please think before jumping into a fight. Yuki could have been hurt, and so could have you."

Kuroka stuck out her tongue, taking Shirone's hand.

"By the way boy, what was that aura and your eyes anyway~?"

"My eyes huh...well, trade secret~"

"Trade secret, I'll trade cuddles for the knowledge nyaaaa~"

Ravel's eyes sharpened, but Yuki chuckled softly.

"I'll tell you the aura to wet the appetite as people say, it's something called Touki~"

Kuroka slapped herself in the head, realizing it now.

"Right, of course it is. That's how you were able to swat away my attacks, and to even avoid the worst case scenario when it was going to hit you...but, you awakened it young."

"Aah, that's a bit of a story actually how I did~ But yeah, I use it with my sword to increase its cutting power, quite cool, right? Though at this time, I can't fully control it, and have to train to tame it, but I can use it in small burst to protect myself from the worst case damage, or to increase the swords cutting power to cut through some attacks."

"Well, you've got a cute mind, to do something like that, I'm impressed nyaaa~" She sang out, glad she knew how he was able to swat her attacks away, but still was curious about the eyes. Even then, she smirked lightly. "Also, I think I've sensed a cute aura in you that isn't a human's~ Fufufu, could it be connected to your presumed Sacred Gear?"

"Isn't human..."

Ravel didn't understand but Kuroka stuck out her tongue.

"Awwww, flattery will get you everywhere~"

Ravel tightened her hand and shook it to the side, muttering "This insufferable woman." and breathed hard.

Kuroka giggled to herself lightly.

"Well, we've got to go now, thanks for saving Shirone! Boy, you, are fun to fight, and you're quite cute too~ Ooh, do you have any special genes? Because one day, I'll need to find a strong mate so I can have cute strong kittens and rebuild my race once more. So, if you're a Dragon, Angel, or anyone with a special background, then I'd be happy nyaaa~ Besides, saving Shirone puts you in my good books nyaaaaa~"

Yuki cocked his head to the side, but before he could answer, Kuroka strolled off with Shirone, infuriating Ravel all the same.

"Honestly, that woman. She really gets on my nerves, she attacks us blindly, and then suddenly acts like we're best friends."

"She's an odd cookie, can't deny that." Yuki added, then placed his hands on Ravel's shoulders. "Should we follow to make sure they are okay?"

"We cannot afford to interfere with another's household. While I am somewhat concerned, if they're apart of another's household, even if it is just association, we have to respect that."

Yuki understood that and bowed his head.

"Since this business is done, we should get back to our picnic."

"B-But, you're injured-"

"It's alright, just a flesh wound. Trust me, it could have been worst, but I'm fine. That Kuroka-san is a tough girl though, I could sense her power. I don't think I could seriously win in a fight, as I think the power she used was Senjutsu, it's a hard power with very few ways to fight against it."

"How do you know about Senjutsu? Could it be connected to your Touki?"

Ravel beckoned as they walked back to the picnic.

"Oh, I've dealt with someone who has used Senjutsu before the power seems to be similar, and no, I don't know Senjutsu, I awakened mine differently. But her power was stronger than I had thought about in the past, seems strong to me. If her Senjutsu pierced my insides, I would have been a goner~"

"Yes, well. She's gone now, and we don't have to think about her for the moment. She truly was becoming an annoying person to deal with."

"Seems like you're a little worried about this Kuroka-san."

"...I just have a feeling she's going to be a future problem."

Ravel muttered, and together, they went to enjoy their day together. Though Ravel had to admit, something about Kuroka irked her more than she wanted to admit.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, yup, a little more expanding on the world, and Yuki as a person. Seems like Akeno's got a slight influence over him and he likes teasing Ravel. He's made friends with Rias, and Akeno, along with Sairaorg, while having a complex feeling about understanding women (that happens when being raised in the Church) and he's even met Kuroka and Shirone (later to be named Koneko) and if you're wondering why they've met now, it's because it's gonna be a setup to how Koneko enters Ravel's peerage! Also, there's a few people that have been asking about Kuroka being in the peerage, and right now, it could happen, haven't fully decided yet though she is in the harem regardless.**

 **People have been asking about his Sacred Gear, he indeed has one, and could have used it in both these chapters, but what it does...well, it will be a little surprise, but Kuroka gave a few hints this chapter, and I'm not gonna say much, but it is going to be part of a whole similar to another character from canon, he's gonna have some cool abilities.**

 **Also, thank you to everyone who had voted on who should be in the peerage/harem, I haven't fully decided yet, more to be explained in a second, but thanks to everyone, I've got some good ideas on who's gonna be on the peerage/harem. I'll also post Rias' new peerage lineup as well.**

 **The people decided so far are Koneko, Gasper (fem), Xenovia, and Le Fay with either healing magic which could stand with the likes of Twilight Healing, or Twilight Healing itself though her Balance Breaker will be different to Asia's if I go that route, since those four seemed the most popular from what I've read, and each fill unique roles on the peerage.**

 **Others for consideration, are Irina, Jeanne, Rossweisse (would probably be some Pawn's to take advantage of different aspects for magic like a reviewer suggested) , some of Riser's peerage like Xuelan, Isabela, Ni and Li, Ile and Nel among others I've been reading (they'd be boosted up in the power department to contend with others later on) and a few others mentioned in the reviews, Ravel's still got quite a few pieces to fill so please continue voting, but the first four are confirmed to be in. And the people filling in Rias' peerage will also be upgraded as well to fill in for the people who've been removed.**

 **The two who could fill the two places on Ravel's peerage and have been mentioned by a fair amount of people are Irina and Rossweisse, if people vote more for Rias' peerage, they'll be placed there, if in Ravel's, then they'll be placed there, I'll be counting the people separately so if Rossweisse gets more votes for Ravel's than Rias', then she'll go to Ravel, and at the same time Irina gets more for Rias' than Ravel's, then she'll go there, and vice versa. If both placed in Ravel's peerage, I've got some people lined up to take their place.**

 **Phew, that was a lot, huh, well, this is it, please keep on voting, and until next time, thanks for reading!**

 **Yuki; Ravel, Koneko, Kuroka, Gasper (fem), Le Fay, Xenovia. (WIP)**

 **Issei; Rias, Asia, Isabela, Tsubasa. (WIP)**

 **Ravel's Peerage**

 **Queen; Yuki.**

 **Rooks; Koneko, Free**

 **Bishops; Le Fay, Gasper (mutation)**

 **Knights; Xenovia, Free**

 **Pawns; All free.**

 **Rias peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Isabela, Free**

 **Bishops; Asia, Free**

 **Knights; Yuuto, Free**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Primevere; Yup, indeed~ Yeah, she'd be quite cool~ And thanks!**

 **Guest 1; Erm, I've never watched that before so I couldn't say. It is going to be a cool journey for them. Yup he has that kind of weakness. Eh, I don't know how that would work. Or just about Raynare, the story can change for it to be someone else entirely.**

 **LoamyCoffee; Thanks! And thanks for the vote!**

 **Blake Valentine II; Cool suggestions!**

 **BloodChamp; Well, thank you~ Cool, thanks for the vote! Yeah, perhaps she could~**

 **hellspam; He's really terrified of Yuki, even though Yuki really wouldn't attack him unless Riser went to attack him. Maybe he could be, not as wild as Akeno, having been raised in the Church, but he might casually flirt with Ravel and some of the others in a teasing way sometimes, to see their reactions, and such. Ooh yeah, he'll do that to Xenovia, it will be rather funny to see such a thing huh. Hehe, I might just have to write that when we get to the time~ Cool, thanks for the votes, the general thoughts of others are of a similar opinion. Ravel truly would be jealous huh, she'd freak out seeing Yuki being 'stolen' away by Koneko. That would be pretty funny actually~**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks! Yeah, they really have gone for it, haven't they? Probably just lover of adorable things. Eh, she hasn't got a crush on him or anything, she just respects his strength and hopes that he'd be a way to help her out of a tight situation. Akeno seems quite popular, and I'm glad you liked those parts too~ Cool suggestions on both fronts~**

 **Anime PJ; She surely is, or someone like him~ She's Batwoman, or something~ He surely is, he's got people that like him, he's got the more bigoted Devils that hate him for being human. But Rias and Sairaorg have taken an interest for different reasons. And I'm glad you liked their encounter~ That does seem to be quite the popular opinion. I might do, or might have it where Yuki and Kuroka call her Shirone instead of Koneko or something. Cool, they might be there~**

 **KingZeRoPL; He's not the main character here, and he'll be shown when he is. I'm not gonna disregard him or anything, but the main focus is Yuki's journey with Ravel and the others.**

 **KobayashiSenpai; Aah, thanks very much! Glad that you liked it! And thanks very much for the birthday wish, even belated is fine with me~ Well, thanks, I think he's pretty quirky, he's got a mixture of quirkiness and seriousness. He will very much have a good relationship with Ravel, they'll be a cool dynamic going forward. Hehe, Riser's really frightened of him, it will be fun for some comedic moments~ Yeah, it really is, well, she's not here~ She's going to shine~ He does yeah, Akeno's influencing him quite a bit, and a few people have suggested it, and thanks! I'm glad that you like them!**

 **Nivek Beldo; We did yeah, a pretty quick but to the point one. He's made some cool friends, and a few of them even want him in their peerages as well~ Yeah, he somewhat is like that, he's Ravel's Queen in all but name right now, he protects her, looks after her well being and cheers her up when she feels down. He did yeah, and allows her to think about it, and she's been doing some thinking already~ Hehe, maybe it was~ Well, he's certainly something, can't say what it is yet, but we'll find out more in the future. He can, but even he admitted that she's got quite a bit of power, and was unsure if he could beat her. She was, but she doesn't have to be, fanfiction and all. Cool, thanks for the votes~ And thanks very much! Glad that you liked it!**

 **merendinoemiliano; Thanks! Glad you liked it! And okay, I'll be focusing on different things at different times, and yeah, I suppose so. And you as well~**

 **kmubarak2001; Cool, thanks for the votes!**

 **Toxiclogical; Thanks very much! Glad you like it! Yeah, it does seem quite interesting huh~?**

 **Sandshrew master 317; Thanks very much! Yeah, they could be fun~**

 **RedBurningDragon; He surely is, don't mess with the Exorcist apparently~ She seems him as a protector and such, more of that when we see them interact within canon. He surely is. You never know, maybe they are secretly trying to do something like that. She very much is. Cool thanks for the vote.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; He surely is, he's been going through quite a bit, and his journey hasn't ended just yet. Riser's frightened of him, he looses all composure when Yuki's around. Yeah, we'll be finding out more as we go through, a little mystery is always good, isn't it? And yeah, seems like he's sort after. It was quite the bonus, and yeah, it is Touki, but he can use holy power as well as seen in the first chapter when he fought Riser. Yeah, he's gonna have some cool skills.**

 **CrimsonAzazel; Well, maybe, who knows~? Yes, I know that, her primary focus would be healing, but of course she can be more useful than just healing.**

 **Guest 2; Those are some cool suggestions! And yup, Yuki's gonna be getting some cool swords in the future. That would be a cool sword to give him.**

 **Yoga pratma; Perhaps~ He's around that age yeah. Eh, it would be the other way around, as technically, Ise would be Yuki's junior for about several years, so Ise would more than likely see Yuki as a big brother than the other way around. Those are some cool ideas~**

 **Guest 3; Yeah, that's some of the reason, she's not fully selfish to just add him for that, she genuinely does like him as a friend, and wouldn't mind him in her peerage and she does want a strong one, and Yuki's proven he's not weak by any stretch of the imagination. But yeah, he'll tell her that he isn't interested because she isn't Ravel.**

 **rfsalinasjr; Aah, thank you! When I can, been quite busy as of late. Ah, I'm glad you like it~ Thanks very much!**

 **Guest 4; Yeah, they met under a bad circumstance, but they were able to become something of friends, which is more elaborated here. And cool suggestions~**

 **Skull Flame; He isn't on Akeno's level, but he's quite the tease. He has met Kunou yeah and maybe a few other people as well. Aah, I've got some good moments for that in the future, his weakness to cuteness. That would be funny huh. Yeah, he gets on quite well with Sairaorg, and it does seem those two have a little thing going on huh. She did yeah, and Kuroka's happy as well. And thanks!**

 **Guest 5; That would be rather funny, I like that idea. Thanks for suggesting it!**

 **Guest 6; That would be a cool idea, thanks for the suggestion~**

 **Guest 7; Hehe, that would be pretty funny, I did like hearing that in the anime.**

 **gaiden; Thanks! Hmm, those are some interesting ideas.**

 **Tohka123; Thank you very much! Yeah, he's picked up a bit from Akeno alright~ Yeah, it surely was, their roles shall be expanded upon in this chapter. Thanks, yeah it is going to be rather exciting.**

 **Neonlight01; Thanks very much! Hehe, yeah, that's gonna be fun for a running gag. He surely is, and Yuki doesn't care what people see him as. That's why he wears his priest vestment's, he isn't bothered by what others think about him. Hehe, they don't hold back huh~? Yup, he's quite skilled, but still has long ways to go for power.**

 **Guest 8; Yeah, that would be pretty awesome, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Two Neko's, one Exorcist**

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Yuki swung his sword directly forward, and his sword burst forth with aura. The aura travelled outwards, and collided with an enemy before him, cutting down the enemy, and then he rushed forward, pulling out a gun, and shot forth several bullets from his gun, perfectly nailing some people in the head, and killed them off.

Yuki, was in the middle of a raid.

He was raiding a place he finally found out a place that was, a place run by the man running the projects. Because of that, he went alone and went around the area, slicing through the people that were there.

He knew it was reckless, dangerous. But he couldn't ask Ravel and the others for assistance. He couldn't involve Devils. He was associated with them, but he wasn't a full Devil, or anything either. He was doing his best to protect Ravel and the others as well from knowing about any of this and made sure that he found them.

The boy didn't come out of it with nothing.

He did receive wounds, but unlike the last time, he was able to fight as much as he could, and was better prepared, and even stronger as well. Even though he wasn't much stronger, he was able to raid the facility and because it wasn't as big as the last one, he managed to come off it without him dying.

Once all of the enemies were dispatched besides one who Yuki left alive intentionally, Yuki inhaled a breath, and looked around the areas.

He saw children, locked in cages, and it caused him to feel sick.

He didn't vomit, but he felt sick and disgusted that someone could do such things to children. If he could, he would kill all of the people that did such a thing to children.

"Damn, he's not here..."

He murmured, looking over his wounds.

He reached into his pocket, and poured the liquid over his wounds, Phoenix Tears.

He didn't steal them, Ravel had actually made them for him personally.

She didn't know he was there, it was still around midnight in the Underworld.

For now, he had learned how to teleport to and from the Underworld.

He even had done the part where he went on the train to and from the Underworld so he could be registered.

The tears did as they were known for, and healed all of his wounds.

Once done, he looked at the children and hoped that his friends were there.

"Don't worry everyone, I'll get you out of here."

He promised.

Then he walked over to the cells, and one by one, he cut off the door handles, and broke the door down, releasing the people from their prisons. As he was doing it, the children followed after the young boy like they were scared.

As he finished breaking them all out, he saw that none of them were his friends. He placed a hand on the ribbon in his hair, and muttered "Still not here." with a sad face, but not regretful. He managed to save the humans there, and because of that, his life felt better than before.

He couldn't deny that he was disappointed that the place didn't house any of his friends. But seeing all of the young children, some more not even older than 5 years old. That sickened him, how young the children where.

When one of the younger ones came up towards him, they held out their hands to be picked up, so Yuki picked up the young girl, and placed him on his hip, and smiled.

"Don't worry now, you're safe."

The white haired young boy said to the little girl who giggled like a child and hugged him like a younger sister would. He returned it with one arm, and his eyes scanned the area, hoping that he would be able to find something, anything.

"Onii-sama, are we being saved?"

"Onii-chan, can we go now?"

He heard the pleas from the children, so he turned around and saw their desperate faces.

"Please don't be worried, it is alright. Yes, I'll be taking you all to a new place, where you wont be touched anymore. No one is going to perform any experiments on you anymore. You're free now, you're going to be able to live a good life now, don't worry, I've already set up a place where good people are going to take care of you."

[Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!]

The children cheered, as Yuki smiled.

This is what he loved.

Seeing the laughter, and happiness of children.

He didn't see any need to hurt children like this. It was clear that they were tired, starving even.

Yuki looked around once more, and saw a computer terminal.

While he wasn't a hacking master, he had learned a few tricks in his life.

"Everyone follow me. I've got to get something, then we'll be going together." The boy moved towards the man on the ground and grabbed him by the back of the shirt. "Right, it's time to get me some information."

"Y-You get away from me you murderer!"

Yuki tossed his head to the side curiously.

"You're in no position to call anyone a murderer. You used and abused children for their powers. Now, you're going to download some information for me."

"Tch, why would I do that?"

Yuki sighed, and held the gun in his hand to the man's head. Pressing the metal against his skull, the man's body felt weirded out by the second. He felt sick, and he also knew that Yuki wouldn't hesitate to pull the trigger either.

"Now, go and do it, and I wont have to blow your brains out. Please don't make me kill anymore, I hate doing it. But because it is people like you, I don't mind, so I can save these children, is it alright with you? Do you want to die? Like you've told these children countless times before? You've said it to these children, right?"

He had to begrudgingly agree on what was going on, and Yuki allowed him to stand up.

The boy walked over to the terminal with the gun to the man's back so he couldn't do anything, and began downloading some information. While he watched the elderly man do what he needed to carefully, he used his powers to summon some food. It had been food he stored in a different space, so he shared it with the children and they ate it rather happily.

He would look at the children every now and again and saw how they acted like children. Playing with their friends, and eating together. He also saw how some of them had scars on their bodies, and most likely their hearts as well.

Once he was finished getting the stuff he needed, he stood up.

"Right, you've finally done."

Yuki said it with a slight annoyed tone. He grabbed all of the stuff that he had downloaded, among other things. The researcher stood up, and looked on with cold eyes.

"So, this is when you kill me, is it?"

"Hmmm, I could, but since you helped me, I'll let you go."

The researcher looked surprised.

"Wait...w-what? You killed everyone else though!"

"They attacked me first, if they didn't, I wouldn't have bothered killing them. Besides, all of you have evil in your hearts. Use this chance to become a better person. Now, get out of my sight before I really become angry."

The researcher looked on then scowled.

"You'll live to regret this."

He spat out, but Yuki showed a cool smile.

"I never regret anything I do. Now leave before I change my mind."

The researcher growled, and slowly walked towards the exit.

As he did, Yuki knew what was going to happen, so he bent down to the children and muttered "Put your hands over your ears, and close your eyes tightly shut for me." since he didn't want them to see what was about to happen, and they did as he had asked, closing their eyes, and had their hands over their ears.

Yuki watched as the researcher walked past a few dead people. He saw one of them had a gun out, and was by his foot. His eyes glanced back to Yuki who just had his eyes right on the old researcher, and wouldn't drop his gaze either.

"You fool!"

The researcher pulled the gun and went to shoot Yuki…

BANG!

"Aaaaaah!"

The researcher let out a cry as Yuki shot the gun out of his hand with his own gun. The man looked at the gun and went to pick it up, but Yuki jumped forward, and got right beside him, stabbing down on the gun and broke it apart.

"Did you really think I didn't see that coming? I was hoping that maybe there was a shred of decency inside of you, clearly I was mistaken."

"Screw you boy! I'll not be killed by a mere child!"

The man grabbed the sword on the ground and swung it for Yuki. With minimal movements, Yuki sliced through the sword with his sword of light and leaned forward, swinging for the man's neck, and cleaved it off, the head dropping down to the ground.

Yuki looked upon the dead man, and shook his head.

"You had a chance to live, but you didn't take it. Your mistake. I don't take anyone who hurts children kindly. Especially if you experiment on them."

Yuki's defiant eyes went upon the corpses on the ground.

He then shook his head, and went back to the children, tapping them on their shoulders. Their eyes opened to see the kind smile of Yuki right upon all of them, he didn't even let it down for even a second, he truly did have a good smile for all of them.

"Okay everyone, it's time to go."

They all lined up near him, and he took point, leading them outside.

However, just before he could get outside, a sword came from the side, so he raised his blade, deflecting the blade away from himself. The blade went onto the ground, stabbing into the earth, so he pushed the children back.

"Did you think a weak movement like that would get me, Sig. I always could see through your movements."

Responding to that, jumping down from the shadows, was a young man with white hair.

"Well, if it isn't-"

"The names Yuki, don't speak my former name. It sounds disgusting coming from your mouth."

Sig, or rather Siegfried looked towards the young boy and snickered.

"So, you've chosen a new name, huh. Yuki, isn't it pretty?"

"What are you doing here? Come to liberate the children as well?"

Yuki guessed, but Siegfried didn't look like he was there to do anything of that nature.

"Nah, nothing stupid like that." Yuki's eyes narrowed as the boy smirked. "I had heard that there was a guy fitting your description doing such deeds. Running around, liberation of these...children. What do you think you're doing?"

"What do you think? I'm saving these children of course. Why else would I do this?"

Though he wanted to yell, Yuki kept a calm and cool disposition, even if it was a hard thing to deal with.

"Hmmm, good point. But you know, the experiments of these children would bring great powers to others like myself and people like me. We'd reach new heights, it wouldn't be so bad, would it? These children don't need to survive."

Yuki's patience was weakening, he truly wasn't happy with what Siegfried was saying.

"You saying such things, your genes are betrayed by who you are. You might be genetically descended from that person, but you're a terrible person. Children, suffering, for power? How could you say something like that?"

"But that's the truth. The weak have to empower the strong."

"I sincerely hope you're joking, because if not, then you're disgusting. Children, weak or strong, do not be used to empower others! They run around and play games, not sit in cells and wait to die! What kind of sick person are you?! Get out of here right now!"

Siegfried held up his hands and chuckled softly.

"Don't worry about such things now, you're getting rallied up for no reason, I'm suddenly shocked. But then again, it is befitting for someone who's betrayed the Church to speak like that." Siegfried withdrew a sword, and aimed it at the boy who didn't even flinch. "Maybe I should take your life? Would that be okay? God would love you then, right?"

Yuki didn't even blink, and pushed the blade away from his body with his finger.

"Don't make me laugh. If you've got nothing to do here, I suggest leaving me alone or I'll be forced to fight as well. And when we fight, it doesn't end well for one of us, I'd prefer to not fight you Siegfried, would you like to fight me?"

Siegfried looked on and chuckled heartedly.

"You've got a good powerful resolve, I like it, Yuki. I like how you'd be able to do something like that, but don't worry, I haven't come to fight this day, I was just suggesting about your death. Isn't it better than being away from God?"

"I've got work to do, I can die later."

Yuki replied with a dry face.

Yuki's eyes flickered towards him, and he looked unsure of what he was going to say.

Siegfried though just chuckled softly.

"I see, that's an even greater resolve you've got, yes. I like it."

Siegfried slowly moved backwards, and which caused Yuki to sharpen his eyes.

Siegfried soon disappeared, which Yuki was relieved about.

He didn't want to stay with that person anymore, he was a person from the past he'd prefer to not deal with.

Once he was gone, he turned to the children and chuckled.

"Come on everyone, lets get going everyone."

Finally completing a self made mission, he and the other children got away.

* * *

It was early in the morning when Ravel was ready to head to school. Standing at the front door, Yuki looked over Ravel in her school uniform, and she looked slightly embarrassed because of the way that his hand kept petting her head.

"Y-Yuki...petting my head like that is..."

Yuki simply petted her head once more before giving her a smile.

"Seems like you've got ready for the time for you to go to school. Everything seems ready for you, I hope that you have the best type of day today." Yuki petted her once more, and smiled, seeing Ravel's unsure look on her face. "My, it seems like you aren't looking so happy Ravel-sama, could there be something wrong~?"

Ravel turned her head to the side.

"No, there's nothing wrong. I'm perfectly capable of being okay on my own." Ravel then poked her fingers together. "A-Also Yuki, because we've known one another for eight months now, maybe there's something's that we could do together, it wouldn't be so bad...like, I don't know, perhaps there could be..."

Before she could finish, there was a knock at the door.

Curious, Yuki opened it, only to reveal that there was a young girl right there, Rias, and she was juggling Evil Pieces, and had a wide smile on her face, Ravel's eyes twitching slightly at the sight before her. Yuki could see the pieces she was juggling was Pawn pieces. Rias' eyes went towards Yuki more than Ravel at the moment.

"Good morning Yuki-kun, Ravel. I'm just here to walk with Ravel, and to juggle these pieces, isn't that fun? Look, these are my Pawns. But I also have Knight's, and Rook's, and even Bishop's as well, wouldn't it be neat if something amazing happened. Look at them going into the air, I think this is a pretty cool looking display of my pieces~"

Yuki looked as the pieces went up and down again and again, and Rias would send him small smiles of fun and dedication, he couldn't deny that she wasn't dedicated.

"Rias-sama, I've told you before, these kind of tactics wont work, it simply isn't going to happen."

Ravel gave her thoughts swiftly, and wouldn't hold back either.

Rias huffed, continuing to juggle her pieces.

"I don't know what you're talking about Ravel, I've come here to just come to school with you. I'll be going to the human world when I enter such an age, and we might not see one another, very well, so I want to hang out with you..." Her eyes went towards Yuki who smiled. "...and anyone that you wish to be around."

Ravel didn't like it for even a second and her eyes went more narrow by the second.

"Rias-sama, I wont allow your actions to get to Yuki, he isn't becoming your servant."

Rias' eyes sharpened dangerously.

"Well, that's a cute thing to say, Ravel. However, it isn't your choice, it is Yuki's choice there, so I do not see why you would interfere with such things. Don't become difficult, and do something like, I don't know, stand between myself, and Yuki-kun so we can speak happily together."

"Even if you say that, it doesn't matter, because Yuki is going to be staying with me, you understand, yes?"

Rias huffed, not accepting it.

"Either way, it doesn't matter, I will speak to him later."

"Speaking with Yuki?" Sairaorg came from...no one knew where, and walked towards the others. "Ah Ravel, this is a perfect chance."

"No, I'm not discussing handing over Yuki to you either Sairaorg-sama."

Ravel's face painted a picture of annoyance due to being asked that.

Sairaorg adopted an unsure face.

"Well, because you're saying that, I think we could talk about it sometimes."

"Sairaorg, I am here to procure Yuki as well, I can't hand him away so easily."

"Even if you say that, it doesn't matter at all. Because, I wont lose Yuki either."

Yuki looked awkwardly towards Ravel who's eyes narrowed considerably.

"Hmmm, Sairaorg, we can't have this happen, us fighting for Yuki-kun here isn't good. We have to settle this a good way."

"Then, how about a fight?"

Rias began laughing, shaking her head.

"Yeah right, I don't want to die right now. If we fought, I'd die, so no thanks to that Sairaorg, we need another way. How about we both ask Yuki-kun who he wants to be with me, which is the best choice, or you, the worst choice."

Sairaorg gave a challenging look towards Rias who did it right back.

"That's how it is, don't worry so much Rias, I wouldn't obliterate you easily. I would give you a chance, besides, I'm not allowing Yuki to get away from me."

"Hah! Could that sound like you've got affections for Yuki-kun!?"

"As a friend, is merely what I meant, nothing more."

Yuki placed a hand over his heart in relief.

"Even if that's the case, I'm not allowing Yuki-kun go to you either."

"You don't have to worry about that Rias-sama, Sairaorg-sama. Yuki isn't going to either of you. He's staying with me, and that's the end of it."

Huffing, Ravel pushed past the pair, and walked away.

Yuki hummed to himself, as Rias looked towards him.

"Yuki-kun, I'll see you later, and Akeno will as well. She'll love to see you together, you know? It would be for the best, wouldn't it? We could get together and have a fun playdate, and then there's other things that we can do together, you know?"

Rias left while winking.

Sairaorg, tossed his head to the side curiously.

"Well, can't say that it is surprising Rias wants to have you as well. Though, Yuki, as I said, you have a place on my peerage, and not with…Rias."

"Ehehe, I can't understand why everyone would want someone like me, but it makes me feel happy~ Incidentally, we could always get together and train or something, how about that~?"

Sairaorg released a hearty laugh.

"But of course, that sounds great. I best be off then."

Yuki bowed his head as Sairaorg left to go to school.

He turned around and shut the door with his foot, when he saw Riser stood there, with fear in his eyes.

"Riser-sama, hello again. How are you this morning?"

Riser's body stiffened, his eyes leaking some tears due to the fear that he felt right at that moment. He could feel the fear building up inside of him, he could feel the worry deep within his heart, and he couldn't deny it, he couldn't deny that he was frightened of Yuki right now.

His body even felt cold due to what was going on.

"D-Don't attack me..."

Riser pulled away as Yuki moved forward. His eyes battered together a few times, where it frightened Sairaorg more than he cared to admit.

"Don't be silly Riser-sama, I wouldn't do something like that. I'm wondering if you're okay? It seems like you don't like me, even though we've been seeing one another for about eight or so months now, would it be alright if we talked together and cleared the air?"

Riser's heart went mad in his chest. He could feel it beating so fast that he was shocked that he hadn't died at that point. His body convulsed in place, and his eyes flickered slowly, and yet, almost with an intense amount of fear in his body.

"N-No! No air clearing necessary, I understand what you are...a-and what you could do to me as well, we don't have to talk about that or anything, we've got many things...b-but, I won't let you corrupt Ravel, and I'll make sure that you're gone from this place..." He looked at Yuki's neck, and saw the cross hanging down. "Aaagh! Y-Your cross, the enemy of us Devils! It can't be like that! Y-Your cross is insane...please don't kill me..."

He shed a few tears, but Yuki couldn't work out why he was so angry and sad about different things.

"Riser-sama, it is alright, please don't be so-"

"Noooooooooooo!"

Riser couldn't handle it anymore, and ran off away from the boy, just as Lord Phenex came through from the living room. His eyes went towards Yuki who offered a smile, and the elder did the same thing.

"Riser seems to be spirited."

"Aah, Riser-sama keeps running away for some reason, I don't know why though."

"Well, Riser's attitude has changed a little, for the better, so I am proud." Lord Phenex expressed lowly. "Also, young Yuki, while you're here, my wife has been looking for you, it seems your lessons are about to start."

"Ooh yes, I remember, thank you for reminding me Lord Phenex-sama."

Like that, Yuki skipped off by himself happily.

* * *

Since Yuki didn't go to the Devils school, Ravel's mother, Lady Phenex had taken it upon herself to teach the young boy the ways of the Underworld, and how to uphold himself in the company of High Class people.

Because he had a background that basically led to fighting and more fighting, he wasn't really versed in how people of higher authority would operate. Fortunately, the young woman decided to train him herself, for Ravel's sake.

Though Yuki wasn't sure about the lessons, he didn't understand the importance of elegance when he wasn't planning to become a nobleman. All he planned to do was fight and get back the people some horrible people had caused trouble with.

"Ara, Yuki-kun, you've done quite well. You're very smart. When I began these lessons, I was astonished by your intellect. Nothing against humans or the Church of course, I was just rather surprised."

Yuki placed a hand on the back of his head.

"Honestly, I prefer to swing a sword than write an essay. It always seem to be a simpler life than this."

He spoke with the truth.

He wasn't a simple person, but he did prefer fighting as he knew what that was. He enjoyed other stuff, that didn't make him seem like a battle maniac only. But if there was a fight, then he naturally would want to do something like that, than write about it.

"Didn't you do anything like this in the Church?"

"Sometimes, I mostly did missions for the Church. Extermination and other things of beings of darkness, and even humans as well. Rarely, there was time for such endeavour's. I had other duties to attend to."

Yuki's words caused Lady Phenex to shake her head, and place up a finger.

"Because Ravel has taken you in, you'll also have to learn how to be a proper young man, if you're going to be her future Queen-"

"Wait, future what?"

Yuki thought that he had misheard.

He never had said that he would want to join Ravel's peerage.

But the fact that she looked serious, it told Yuki that the young woman wasn't lying either.

"That's right, you're also going to have to become the best kind of Queen for Ravel, someone who can simmer her down."

"I wasn't aware Ravel-sama was taking a Queen, in fact, a peerage."

The last he heard, Ravel was only thinking about it.

Lady Phenex on the other hand chuckled softly.

"Before she met you, I doubted that she would take a peerage as well. But now, because of you, you've blown Ravel's mind with different ideas. Even just your first meeting, I've seen Ravel changing slowly."

That surprised Yuki.

He didn't think that Ravel went anything significant. Though he hadn't known her as long as the young woman in front of him, so it would make sense if Lady Phenex would know more about the changing in Ravel.

"Changing how?"

"Ravel, she's a girl that was, most likely what you'd call, a girl that would believe her Onii-sama was the strongest. As soon as she saw you fighting and beating Riser, I think it shocked her system. She never thought that Riser could lose to someone, especially over someone who is around her own age, and from the Church. Truthfully, Ravel wasn't able to speak to people normally until you happened to come into her life."

Yuki listened intently to what she was speaking about.

It was true that Ravel had turned slightly different to how she used to be. She became less snappy, and tolerated more, he enjoyed teasing her though, it was a highlight of his day and he couldn't deny it was a good thing for the young boy.

"That's great, but why are you telling me Lady Phenex-sama?"

He didn't understand what she was trying to get at right now.

He had some ideas, of course, but he wasn't truly sure, and could only listen on.

"It's because, Ravel will be making a choice in the future, and that future isn't far away."

"About her peerage, yes?"

That's what he guessed based on what they were talking about right now.

"That's right." Lady Phenex continued after a few moments of silence. "It's because, Ravel didn't think she'd be a King, and when you came to her, it seemed like she was going through a different growth, a growth that I am proud of. Not to say that I wouldn't be proud regardless, I believe Ravel has a lot to offer as a King. She's got a lot of good qualities, however, the problem is her path to supremacy."

"Path to supremacy?"

"That's how Ravel plans her activities, where she can crush her opponents. She needs a good Queen beside her to keep her path in check, to balance her out. It isn't a bad path by any means, but I've been observing you, young Yuki-kun, a different path I see within you. Maybe it is because of your teaching's at the Church, perhaps, it is your nature, I can see that your path is kindness and with a different kind of movement with Ravel, you'd compliment her rather well. But I can see how Ravel looks towards you. Ever since she met you, she looks towards you and sees, a friend."

"A friend..."

"Exactly." Lady Phenex smiled out. "Ravel, sees you as her friend, and when you believe in her, she believes in herself. I have been hearing her talking more and more about gathering a peerage and making friends."

"Yeah, I'd be happy if Ravel-sama got some good friends. I'm sure that she would be pleased-"

"That's why, I have a request to make."

Lady Phenex cut him off, so the boy tilted his head.

"Yes, Lady Phenex-sama?"

"Could you continue supporting Ravel?"

It was a simple question, but it had many different applications.

"Lady Phenex-sama...are you perhaps saying that I should become a Devil? Going against my religion? Even though I have loved being with the Underworld, giving up my humanity to become a Devil...honestly, I didn't see my life going this way."

He could only be honest at that moment.

He couldn't describe it with words, but he hoped that it got across on what he was truly feeling.

"I can understand that, and I wouldn't ask you to sacrifice anything for Ravel. It wouldn't be right. However, young Yuki-kun, I can see something between you and Ravel. If there is going to be a future, and if there was anyone else to stand beside Ravel, I would simply reject them. Because, Yuki-kun, you've been so positive on Ravel's life. She's been through a development. Just yesterday, I saw Ravel in the kitchen, cooking her own and the rest of the household, a meal. Before meeting you, she would have asked the staff to do such things. But now, Ravel is more polite, and kind like I knew was inside of her, and she doesn't overestimate the people closest to her, and can see that others are strong as well, and unlike I'm afraid to say Riser, doesn't just believe the Phenex are the strongest because of the immortality aspect of the clans powers."

Yuki allowed a small smile to appear on his face, and in turn, Ravel's mother seemed to be delighted by the change of her daughter as well.

"Lady Phenex-sama, I cannot deny that I care for Ravel-sama. We've been together for about eight months now, and since then, I've been experiencing different worlds, and Ravel-sama is someone that I consider friend...however, I also am a man of God. Maybe your expectations of a man of God is different to me, and yes, I might seem odd, but I do worship God in my own way, and am bringing the Devils and humans together, and Ravel-sama and I are the embodiment of that."

"Yes, I also have similar feelings, that's why I wish for you to take care of Ravel. Sometimes, she can be shy as well, and there's been a burning question in her mind. Though it has been eight months, Ravel's never been more happy. She has a friend with her all the time and can speak to her like a normal girl. I think that's what Ravel desires as well, to be treated like a normal girl."

"Lady Phenex-sama..."

"Also, I am worried to say about, your own humanity. Riser's been...well, he's been making some good points lately."

Yuki's interest was sparked.

"Good, points?"

"Yes." She revealed with a strained smile. "While I myself love the relationship growing between you and Ravel, Riser...well, because of different factors, he's been talking about adding Ravel to his peerage, of course not forcefully, to protect her."

"I'm sorry, but that would be a waste of Ravel-sama's talents."

Lady Phenex agreed while nodding.

"Yes, we haven't discussed it with Ravel yet, and I am more inclined for Ravel to have her own path in life, however my husband does want Ravel to be protected, and Riser's offer to keep her with him, does offer a good protection, and young Yuki-kun, you're a human. Ravel is going to outlive you by many, many centuries."

"I realize that as well. However, Ravel-sama should be able to do what she likes in her life, with or without me by her side. She'd make a great King, and Ravel-sama isn't weak minded either, I don't mean this offensively, but she's more...I don't know, she's got great qualities and would have a good mind as a King, I believe in her that much."

"Of course, that is why, becoming her Queen, it is your choice, Yuki-kun. However, please think about it, I also want Ravel protected, but I want her to do as she likes and since meeting you, she's gained the confidence to become a King. I can see that the question is within Ravel's mind, she holds a lot of trust in you. Because you saved her, Ravel probably remembered the times of heroes when she used to get read to about such heroes saving women and men alike in distress. Perhaps she sees you as her Knight in armour."

Yuki began chuckling to the confusion of Lady Phenex.

"Lady Phenex-sama, I honestly can't give you a concise answer, but I can offer that I will protect Ravel-sama with my life. Even if I don't choose to become of her possible peerage, Ravel-sama is important to me, and I'll protect her, and if need be, I'll convince Riser-sama myself, whether that be with words, or fighting Riser-sama and proving that I can protect her, I am Ravel-sama's friend after all, and only want the best for her."

Lady Phenex raised her hand and placed it to her face while she leaned closer. Yuki wasn't sure why, but his eyes kept getting drawn to her large breasts, and his cheeks turned a small red colour, but he wouldn't admit it, and averted his eyes towards her face instead.

"Fufu, then that's enough for me right now, I am sure you'll keep your word. Can I count on you Yuki-kun, to convince Riser, and my husband? Even if it boils down to a fight?"

Yuki raised his fist to the air.

"Yup, leave it to me, I'll make sure Ravel-sama has the best kind of experience and let her do as she wants, even if I have to beat Riser-sama and his peerage. Even this human has some talents in fighting as well."

Ravel's mother walks closer to Yuki, and puts her arms around his head, pushing her bust into his face, causing him to feel awkward, but blushed as well.

"Good boy, I knew I could count on you. However, you realize, fighting Riser would be no easy task. He's quite strong for his age, and while he's still a teenager, he's got a good flow of demonic power."

"Yes, in all honesty, his power level is probably stronger than my own."

"Then..."

Yuki continued to smile.

"Battles aren't always won with strength, you have to exploit the opponents weaknesses, and use your strengths to the best. I might haven't fought a Devil like Riser-sama on my own before, but while it would be difficult, I train daily, and I have things that are weak to Devils. Even then, I have some ideas on how to fight, it might cause me pain and worry, but for Ravel-sama's happiness, I'll do my best."

"You seem quite content with helping Ravel live her life."

"She gave me a place to stay, she gave me a purpose other than looking for my comrades. She gave me a new outlook on life, the fact that we're talking normally like this is thanks to Ravel-sama, and if someone doesn't believe in her, as what I am getting from your words about Riser-sama, then I'll show Riser-sama that Ravel-sama is very capable, and can lead her own group."

"I am glad that Ravel has a friend like you, if it comes down to a battle, I'll be supporting you for supporting and protecting my daughter for all this time. And please think about what I said, being a Devil isn't so bad, I am sure it would bring you many joys, and you'll be able to spend thousands of years with Ravel, wouldn't that be good?"

At her tone, Yuki knew she was hinting to something much larger.

"W-What are you implying Lady Phenex-sama?"

Lady Phenex just giggled to herself, and didn't reveal anything.

She then turned her head to the side, and smiled softly.

"My, is there something wrong, Ravel?"

"Ravel-sama?" Because he was distracted, he didn't feel Ravel come in. and surely enough, she was stood there, looking between the two of them curiously. "Ravel-sama, you're home early, could something have happened?"

"It isn't early, it is five minutes past three in the afternoon."

Yuki furrowed his eyebrows, and looked at the clock from Lady Phenex's breasts.

Indeed, it was the time that she had said.

His eyes turned back to her.

"Even then, it takes more than five minutes to come back here from your school. Did you run or something?"

Ravel's face turned a slight shy shade of red.

"N-No, I merely transported over here. Before that, Okaa-sama, are you coming onto Yuki?"

"Whatever do you mean Ravel~? We're having a hug~"

Ravel's eyes tightened on her hands on the back of Yuki's head, keeping it in her chest.

"I-I mean, you always crush Yuki between your breasts...which are larger than mine...and claim to have these 'hugs' between you, a-and it is wrong! Yuki doesn't want your breasts in his face!"

"I'm sure Yuki-kun is fine with this arrangement."

Ravel's face turned redder, yanking Yuki away from her mother, inhaling through her nose.

"Better." Ravel murmured, Yuki tilting his head in wonder. "Once school was finished, I came home quickly, is there anything wrong with that?"

Ravel's tone might have sounded harsh, but Yuki gave a titter, and stood up, petting Ravel's head as the young girl pouted.

"There's nothing wrong with that Ojou-sama, don't worry about it now~ Did you come home quickly to see me by chance~? Ooh, would you like to take a naked bath together~ You're such a scandalous girl, aren't you~? My, Ravel-sama, ever since we met, you've become more bold by the second."

Ravel's face puffed out, and she huffed, turning to the side though her cheeks went bright red when she heard what he said, and what he was implying as well.

But Ravel's mother could see that her face was showing that he could be telling the truth.

"N-No, I didn't come home to just see you. Nor do I want to take a naked bath w-with you! I wanted to come home fast, that's all. There's nothing else going on…."

"The blush on your cheeks tells a different story Ojou-sama. It is okay to admit you think about me naked~ Don't worry, I wont be offended~"

"D-Don't say such things!"

"Haha, if that's how you say it Ojou-sama then I'll believe you~"

Ravel showed her pout more and more, then took his hand (which surprised Lady Phenex) and began taking him away.

"Either way, we should go and have some fun now Yuki."

"Ooh fun, what kind of fun, Ojou-sama~?" Yuki's face went close to Ravel's own, and gently, his finger ran up her face, her face turning more into a hot mess by the second. "What kind of fun do you seek Ravel-sama?"

His husky voice was surprising. Ravel thought about it for a few moments, before she shook her head once more.

"N-Not that kind of fun! As I keep saying, Akeno-sama is a bad influence on you, don't talk to her, she's too bad. W-We can go and play some games or something, of the normal kind, not of the naughty kind!"

"Hehe, sure~ I haven't gotten anything else to do~" He looked towards Ravel's mother, and waved. "Thanks for the lesson Lady Phenex-sama! It was great!"

"Yes, and I hope that you take everything that I said, into consideration."

Yuki bowed his head with a smile, Ravel having an unknown face at that moment, and wondered what she was talking about. But Yuki continued taking Ravel away while her hand was in his own, something that she didn't even realize she had initiated.

Once gone, Lady Phenex hummed to herself.

" _Yes, it definitely seems like Ravel has a crush on Yuki-kun and perhaps vice versa._ "

She then walked away to ponder her own thoughts.

* * *

Sometimes, Ravel had to wonder what was going on in Yuki's head. Right now, all she could see that he was looking over some reports, while sitting on her bed late at night. Since it was so late, Ravel didn't mind that he was in her room, in fact, she was the one who suggested that he came into her room.

But rather than play, it seemed like he was rather busy.

She wasn't angry or anything, but she was interested in what he was doing, or rather, what seemed to occupy her time, but she was

Unsure of what he was doing, Ravel leaned closer.

"Yuki, what are you doing anyway?"

With an interested face, Ravel was the one to ask such a question.

But Yuki just smiled softly.

"Recently, I've been getting some reports from various sources-"

"From various sources?"

Ravel gave a curious look to her face. But Yuki gave a soft tempered smile.

"It's because I've been around the block or two a few times, and I've managed to find some possible locations that the enemy, my enemy, could be. I'm just rather interested honestly, I need to find out what's going on. And I've found out something's that it could be used for...yes. I am sure this would be for the best. Besides, after saving those...erm, I mean, they'll be more worried now if they find out about me coming for them."

Yuki held a determined face, Ravel couldn't help but admire the look on his face.

"I suppose, but don't become too hurt, I don't wish to lose my friend." Ravel expressed honestly, looking towards him. He offered a smile, and petted her head, her eyes furrowing. "B-By the way, what was Okaa-sama talking to you about this afternoon?"

"Oh, nothing much. She was just asking me to look after you."

He purposely left out what else she said, knowing that Ravel might take it the wrong way.

However, the young woman wasn't convinced at all.

"Are you sure she didn't say anything else? You seemed to be looking serious when she was speaking to you."

"Nothing I couldn't handle, she just asked me to look after you, that's all really and I already said that I would."

Ravels eyes became astonished.

"...What if I ran out of money?"

"Gee, we've been friends for eight months now Ravel-sama, I'm sure that it would be okay with us being friends enough that money doesn't come between us. I'd protect Ravel-sama with my life, of course I would, there's no question involved there."

Ravel's face tinged slightly pink, allowing her eyes to go out of the window.

She couldn't look at him with the next question that was dancing in her head right now.

"S-Say, Yuki..."

"Hmmm?"

He hummed as he looked over the reports.

"I-I've been thinking about...d-different things lately, l-like you've been s-saying that my life is...well, when you came to the school that time, about me being able to be a King...d-do you think that I would be a good King?"

Yuki briefly paused, and his eyes danced over the young girls form.

"Of course you'd be a great King, why do you doubt you would?"

"I-It's not doubting idiot!" She yelled back, but then her eyes shyly went out the window and she said "Sorry." and then she continued on. "It's just...I see Rias-sama, she's already got a powerful servant in the form of Akeno-sama, Sairaorg-sama also has his Queen as well, and even Sona-sama has a powerful servant as well. Even if I chose to become a King, I'd need to find a reliable Queen for myself."

"Oh, I see, you want me to find you a servant Queen?"

Ravel shook her head, poking her fingers together shyly.

"...No, not that...I was thinking...no, maybe it doesn't matter."

"What were you going to say Ravel-sama?"

"I-It doesn't matter, I was just thinking aloud is all!"

"I see, then if you want my opinion, Ravel-sama. Then if you gain a peerage, I will find you the best kind of peerage."

Ravel's eyes slowly went towards his face, seeing his eyes were on the papers before him.

"...I've already found the best kind of Queen..."

Yuki, having heard her words, turned towards Ravel's eyes.

"Ravel-sama, who's this person?"

"N-No one! No one at all! I was thinking, there's a few things that I need from the city tomorrow while I was at school, I know it's a bother, but could you get them for me?"

Yuki adopted a smile, reaching over to Ravel, petting her head.

"Of course, write a list, and I'll get them for you." His eyes left the papers briefly, and turned to Ravel. "Free of charge."

Ravel brazenly looked to the side, shaking her head.

"Idiot..."

Rather than be offended, Yuki just continued smiling frivolously which in turn caused her cheeks to turn slightly red.

* * *

The next day, Ravel sent the boy into the town to get a few things from the Devils town, that she would like while she continues doing what she would need to do at the school for the rest of the day, and he didn't see it as a problem.

As he walked around, he got looks from Devils. But he didn't care, and showed the insignia of the Phenex clan and they seemed to be okay with that. When in doubt, he had to show that to show that he wasn't an imposter, or someone who wanted to kill the Devils.

He went through the shops, and it wasn't an abnormal trip or anything of the likes.

However, as he had finished getting everything that he needed, he felt something, different.

He knew Devils were around, but he sensed something else completely.

His red eyes went towards the area that he sensed the power, and stood there, as if she didn't have anywhere to go, was a young looking girl. She was small, smaller than Ravel, yet looked around the same age as her.

She seemed to be just standing there, waiting for something.

He also felt that there was something going on.

Feeling a compelling pull, since she looked rather lost, he walked over towards her. As if he had felt her before, and because of the crowds of people, he couldn't fully see her form, but he could see something swaying from behind her.

Going through the crowds, he made it to the young girl who he could see now had cat like features protruding out of her head and from just above her butt.

She wore clothing that a Low Class would wear, but she wasn't a Devil, he could feel no demonic power in the young girl. He bent down towards her, and offered a kind smile towards her, as she looked right back at him.

"Hello...it's you again, Shirone-san, do you remember me? I wasn't sure for a few moments, but you're unmistakably Shirone-san, yes?"

The boy pointed to his face, and the girl, Shirone, tilted her head.

"...The kind Onii-chan who helped me from that stray Devil. I remember you."

Yuki was glad that she did, as it would have been awkward if she didn't remember him.

"Yes, that's right~ It seems like your Onee-sama isn't around, and your face, you look a little lost. Has something happened? Did you get into a spat with your Onee-sama or something like that?"

"I'm...I am a little lost as you said." The girl admitted. "Onee-sama...she was supposed to be meeting me here somewhere...but, I don't know where she is...there's so...many Devils that I...don't know where my Onee-sama is..."

"Ooh, I'm sorry. You're missing your Onee-sama huh. Should we go and look for her? Do you know where she could be? She might be held up, or maybe she got the time wrong?"

"...I don't know, I'm worried..."

Yuki placed his hand on top of the girls head, and petted it softly.

"We'll find her. I'm sure that if we ask around and give a description of her, we should be able to find her. How about that?" His eyes briefly went towards Shirone once more, and saw her uneasiness. "I see, are you worried I might hurt you or something? Because I used to be with the Church, right? I understand your hesitation, so speak your mind, I wont be offended."

Yuki's smile allowed Shirone to know that Yuki wasn't a bad person. The way his eyes looked, and how he smiled towards her, it caused her to trust in the young boys body.

"...No, I trust you, Onii-chan."

Shirone said it with a kind look to her face.

"Awww, that's a cute thing to say, but you don't have to call me Onii-chan. Just call me Yuki or something. Well, only Yuki I guess, since Ravel-sama hasn't given me a last name yet, so I'm just Yuki~"

"Yuki-san then...that would be okay?"

Yuki nodded his head happily.

"Yes, that's right, it would be okay. Now, lets go and find that Kuroka-san. She seems to be quite the slippery person, doesn't she?"

"...Am I not taking time out of your day?"

"It's fine, don't worry about it. I've not nothing pressing to do. Come on, lets go and find your Onee-sama."

Yuki took off with Shirone following right behind him. Because she was nervous, she held onto his shirt, as they waded through the sea of people, or rather, it was a Devils, since none of them were human, so Yuki and especially Shirone felt out of place right now.

While they walked, they talked to various Devils, that would speak to them that was. Most wouldn't talk to normal humans like him, and Shirone was a Nekomata, so it was quite the similar situation as well.

They'd ask questions like "Have you seen a girl named Kuroka-san?" and "Have you seen a girl with black hair, and looks like me?" from Yuki and Shirone respectably. But the answers they got, weren't ones that they wanted to have.

* * *

They continued walking around for a little while, it could have been well over two hours by the time they finally begin stopping, but they barely could get any answers out of anyone who hadn't seen her.

It was like she either was hiding or she was tied up with something else.

Either way, Shirone was convinced that they weren't going go find her in this current place.

"...This seems hopeless."

Shirone said it sadly, but Yuki bent down towards her, petting her head.

"Please don't give up, we'll find Kuroka-san, she'll be around here somewhere. She wouldn't have abandoned you."

"...I guess you're right."

Yuki furrowed his eyebrows at the sight that was before him, seeing Shirone's depressed face.

"Hey, Shirone-san, it's alright, please don't be worried."

His voice was in a comforting manner, but Shirone still wasn't so sure about all of this, and felt let down by Kuroka.

"...Onee-sama does this sometimes, she promises things and then she lets me down..."

"Aah, siblings do that sometimes. But it doesn't mean that she doesn't love you any less. Even though you might think it, she really doesn't. I could see it the last time we met, she might have jumped to conclusions and attacked the wrong person, but she did try her best to protect you, she does love you Shirone-san. When I saw that, I knew that you'd be safe, she's looking out for you, no doubt."

Upon hearing that, Yuki saw Shirone's face lift up slightly.

"...I guess that's true." Shirone's eyes flickered slightly, turning towards the young boy. "Yuki-san...that girl you were with that time...why did she say you've got a contract with her…? Aren't you her Devil?"

"Haha, no, nothing of the sort. I'm merely someone she pays for protection, that's how it is."

Shirone listened, and tilted her head.

"...Are you becoming a Devil? That's why...you're in the Underworld, right?"

"Erm, well, it's complicated."

He revealed practically nothing, which caused Shirone to jump to the wrong conclusion.

"...You don't have to tell me-"

"It's not like that. I've got nothing to hide. It's just, I've got a weird kind of life now. I was a member of the Church a year ago, hanging out and slaying darkness wherever it came, and then, something new came, and it was….well, my life's been turned upside down and I honestly don't know where my life is going to go."

"...I don't know where my life is going either." She revealed sadly. "Onee-sama, does her best to take care of us, and we're with a new Master...but, it isn't ideal...the person we're with, isn't a good person, at least from what I've heard about...but, Onee-sama said that she's going to do her best, and take care of us."

Having listened to Shirone's words, Yuki adopted a sympathetic look to his face.

"I see, so that's how it is. It sounds like she's doing the best she can, so don't worry Shirone-san, we'll find out eventually. I'm glad you have an Onee-sama like that, it sounds like you've got a cute relationship between each other."

Shirone held complicated eyes, while thinking about it.

However, seeing her eyes, Yuki leaned forward, and petted her head.

"Say, Shirone-san, do you like ice cream?"

Shirone's eyes flickered.

"...Yes, I like ice cream."

He chuckled, and walked forward, offering his hand.

"Lets go and find some then, shall we? It would be for the best, right?"

"...You'll buy me some? Do you...have enough?"

Shirone looked concerned, but Yuki bent towards her level, and continued to smile softly.

"Don't worry about me, I've barely spent any of the money that Ravel-sama has given me over these past eight months. I've got more than enough for a few ice creams. So, what do you say Shirone-san? Wanna go and get some?"

"...Yes, it would be good, thank you."

Shirone agreed, so they went to go and get some ice cream.

* * *

Once getting it, they sat together on a park bench, overlooking the Devils children playing. Since it was only children of a very young age, they weren't in school. Shirone licked her ice cream slowly, and Yuki just smiled down at the young girl, licking his own ice cream.

"Hey, Shirone-san, how are you enjoying it?"

"...It's good, I like it."

She admitted casually, but Yuki sensed that there was something else going on.

"Say, Shirone-san, you're not a Devil, are you?"

"...No, and you're not either."

"Yeah, that's true. I was...no, maybe I shouldn't ask..."

"You're wondering why I'm here, in the Underworld, if I'm not a Devil or a Fallen Angel?"

"Exactly. But if you don't want to tell me, it is okay, you don't have too."

Shirone furrowed her eyebrows, and didn't speak about it, but her eyes did go towards his own and looked at his white hair. Intrigued, she reached up, and gently pulled on the white lock. Though, when she did, she saw that it was real.

"...So, it isn't a wig."

For some reason, Yuki thought that was a rather funny notion to even think about.

"You thought that it was?"

"...It's just, you're quite young, yet have such unusual white hair."

"You have white hair as well."

He shrewdly observed, but Shirone shrugged her shoulders.

"...It's because of my status, is all. My Onee-sama has black hair, and I have white hair. Is it strange?"

"No, is mine~?"

His frivolous tone was quite astonishing to the young Nekomata.

"No, I like it...Yuki, I can see why that girl named you so...she did, yes?"

"That's right, Ravel-sama gave me the name 'Yuki' meaning snow."

"...A new name...does it mean, a new you?"

At her question, Shirone looked on as the boy placed a finger by his chin and got into a deep thought.

"Well, it doesn't mean I'm completely different. It's like, a new life."

"...New life? Were you, dissatisfied with your old one?"

"Hehe, it isn't like that, it's just...I'm not that person anymore. I'm still that person obviously, but I'm not the Exorcist, I'm not the warrior of the Church, bringer of hope to children, and other things like that...I'm just me, that's all I am. But yeah, a new name gives me another chance to start again and be the new me."

"...Who is the new you?"

Shirone's innocent question made Yuki smiled.

"The new me is the you you see before you, that's all. I'm just me, not the Exorcist, someone who protects Ravel-sama, and learns about many different things while following up leads on my former comrades."

"...Comrades, you've lost them?"

That's what the young Nekomata got out of the conversation, and the boys face turned sour, thinking about his friends and what could be happening to them.

"Yeah...I have."

Noticing the tonely shift, Shirone bowed her head.

"I'm sorry for..."

"No need to apologize. It isn't anything to worry about Shirone-san." Shirone still looked sad, so Yuki placed his hand on top of her head. "Shirone-san, can I ask you about, something?"

"...Yes?"

"It's about, your Onee-sama, is she...erm, maybe I shouldn't ask but your Onee-sama..."

"...She's the only one I have left." Shirone revealed sadly. "...My parents are gone, and Onee-sama is the only one I have left...she can be a hard person to get along with...but she's Onee-sama and does her best..."

"Yeah, I could tell she cares about you, that's why we've got to go and find her, right?"

Shirone nodded her head, and then looked on towards Yuki once more, and his hair.

"…I like your white hair."

Shirone admitted slowly, but Yuki chuckled gently.

"Thanks~ If you're wondering, mine isn't...well, it is because of something's that happened~ But, you seem to be gaining a smile, Shirone-san." Shirone's face turned to the side, but he could see her smile. He reached down with his finger, poking her cheek. "That one there, that smile."

"...You're embarrassing."

"Hehe, you wouldn't believe how many people have told me that~ I embarrass Ravel-sama sometimes when I take her to school, maybe it is because of my upbringing or something~ It seems fun though sometimes, Ravel-sama's face puffs out and she looks so adorable~"

Shirone fluttered her eyes, seeing the genuine enjoyment on Yuki's face.

"...Do you enjoy it with that girl, Ravel-san?"

"Yeah, it's cool. She's cool, I like spending time with Ravel-sama…." He looked towards Shirone's face, and saw her face turning downwards. "Shirone-san, I heard from Ravel-sama that you're taken care of by a branch member of the House of Naberius, yes?" Shirone nodded. "Do you...not enjoy being in his company?"

"...He's...Onee-sama sometimes argues with him, but I don't...know what they argue about. Onee-sama usually tells me to go into another place, so I don't know what they talk about...but when Onee-sama comes away, she looks depressed."

Upon hearing that, the young boy leaned down towards her.

"Don't worry so much about it Shirone-san, I'm sure they're not arguing about anything serious. And even if they are, it shouldn't worry you, Kuroka-san is only looking out for your body, and making sure that you're okay."

"...I guess you're right...Yuki-san."

"Hmmm?"

He hummed aloud, catching her attention.

"...About your new name, does it make you feel, different? Do you...feel like a different you?"

Shirone's question was a hard one for the young boy to answer. He didn't know how he was supposed to answer that. Yuki had to think about it swiftly, and earnestly.

"I feel, like there's been a new chance for me. It gives me a fresh start and outlook on myself. It doesn't change me at the core, but it makes me feel like I've been reborn. But, why are you asking me about it?"

"...I wonder if I was given a new name, would I be reborn too?"

"Do you want to be reborn?"

Shirone didn't know how to answer that, her eyes flickered slightly.

"...I don't want to be alone at least. ...I dislike being alone."

Yuki could understand that, placing his hand on top of the young girls head. Shirone's face went upwards, and looked up towards his smiling face.

"I'm the same, I don't like being alone either. I mean, being alone is a sad thing, it's better when you're with people that you care about and love as well. That's how I see it, that's why I like spending time with Ravel-sama and the likes, we always have fun together, though she does get into trouble sometimes~ It is so cute~"

"Yuki-san..."

"Yes, Shirone-san?"

Shirone shook her head, and held onto his shirt once more.

"...We'll find Onee-sama eventually."

Shirone said it with conviction, something that Yuki enjoyed immensely.

"Yup, we surely will find your Onee-sama. I'm sure that we'll find a whiff about her eventually. Perhaps you can think of places that she would be? Since she doesn't seem to be in town right now, is there a place she was going before you came here?"

Shirone hummed to herself, placing a finger on her chin.

"...Well, Onee-sama mentioned that she was going to be getting something from..."

Shirone explained it towards Yuki.

The boy listened intently, then stood up, having finished his ice cream.

"We could go and search there."

"...Would it be okay? I heard...it is dangerous."

Yuki waved off her concerns, but showed a strong attitude as well as a careful one as well.

"Aah, it will be fine. Would you like to wait here? I could go and check, and when I've finished, I'd come back and make sure that either she's with me, or I'll come back and explain what happened. Would that be okay?"

"...I'd like to come as well."

"Then I'll protect you Shirone-san." Yuki offered his hand towards her. Shirone looked on at his hand and then at her own hand. She looked on without actually doing anything, so Yuki pressed slightly. "Are you coming then?"

Shirone hummed to herself, then stood up, and took his hand. Yuki smiled, and walked off together with Shirone.

* * *

They went towards a remote area of the Underworld. It wasn't anywhere where the Devils usually would go. It was a large area, with a few caves around. The sun in the sky was high and caused Yuki to smile at the sight of the fake sun that wasn't from the human world.

"Is this the place Shirone-san?"

"Onee-sama said that she was coming here, but I don't know where she is."

Shirone revealed, so Yuki walked forward. Shirone, still holding onto his hand, walked forward as well, and looked at the different caves, and wasteland that they were in. Yuki didn't know what Kuroka would get from here, it seemed to be a weird place either way and gave Yuki a bad feeling.

"Are you sure she came here Shirone-san? It just seems, too weird for such a thing."

"...Onee-sama said she had to come here for the person who took us in...he wanted something from here, and because we're under his care, Onee-sama was the one who had to go and get it...Onee-sama is strong, so she will be okay...right?"

At first, she seemed confident, but a little later into the conversation, she didn't seem as confident.

Seeing that, Yuki bowed his head to her level and patted her head.

"Don't worry about it now, you'll be alright, we'll find her together, I promise."

Shirone only nodded as they pair walked forward, hand in hand.

As they walked together, they came across a few caves, but they could see the back of them so they couldn't be classed as large caves. The young boy also noticed how close Shirone was sticking to the young boy's body.

"Shirone-san, could you tell if your Onee-sama is here anywhere? Since your Onee-sama has Senjutsu, you could do it as well, perhaps?"

At that, Shirone paused her body, and looked down at the ground.

"…Honestly, it would be frightening to me. I...haven't been able to use it all that well. ...I might not be able to handle the power inside of myself."

"I see...it's a type of power that can draw in the negativity of the world, yes?" Shirone nodded. "I've heard Senjutsu does that...however." Yuki paused and sat down. Shirone looked on as Yuki patted the side of him. "Sit here, I'll help you relax."

"...Relaxing?"

"Yes, if you keep a calm mind, you'll be able to sense if there's Kuroka-san around here, right? It would be easier than looking, because I'm feeling a negative feeling here. I can't pinpoint it down, it seems everywhere. But if you can sense a lot better, I'll help you by being your anchor."

"Anchor..."

"Anchoring you to this world. If you're here, with a calming presence, then your mind will be clear. Hehe, trust me, in the Church, I could keep a level head quite easily~ Even during the situation of battle, I can keep calm. So, what do you say? If you're worried, then we don't have to. It's just an idea that I had."

Shirone's eyes went towards his form and looked over him.

Something about his red eyes, made him feel trustworthy. He did exude a calming presence, and even now, despite her sister having disappeared, he was still there, right there, providing protection for the young girl.

Deciding to take that chance, Shirone shyly held onto his hand.

"...What should I do?"

"First, close your eyes." Shirone did just that, waiting for him to continue. "Now, clear your mind, focus on only my voice. Nothing but my voice, don't even let a stray thought enter your head, just my voice, and my voice alone."

Shirone did as he asked.

While he waited, he gently rubbed the back of her hand, seeing if she reacted to it. If she did, then she would be focusing in on that, but since she didn't, she was allowing her mind to clear, and think of nothing.

"Now, Shirone-san, use your Senjutsu, allow it to spread out from your body. Allow it to surround you, encompass you, and sway with you, allow it to become a natural part of you. Like nothing else matters, like nothing else could touch you, you've got this now, you can do this now, I believe in you Shirone-san. I don't know if this works for Senjutsu, I only know some parts, it's how I use my Touki and that's a part of life force, so this should work, I hope."

Yuki spoke up, waiting for the young girl to do as he had explained.

Though he could see nervousness on her face, he reassured her.

"It's alright, there's no negativity within you Shirone-san, you've got the power to use your powers, and only allow positivity inside of you. Don't worry about the negativity of the world, I'll dispel it with my holy powers."

"...Y-Yes, I shall do my best."

Shirone responded with a little more cheerful attitude.

Slowly, Yuki could see the Senjutsu power radiating off her. He could feel some negativity of the world coming towards Shirone, but Yuki allowed his powers to dispel the negativity of the world, and protected her.

Yuki's eyes watched the power go into the sky, and then it fell back down. It seemed like she was having some difficulty controlling the power, she was doing what she could to keep the power in check, but the young boy managed to anchor her, like he had said, he managed to keep her safe, and sound, no matter what.

Yuki then saw Shirone's eyes open wider, and she looked to the side.

"Yuki-san, I've found Onee-sama."

"Yay! Well done Shirone-san!"

"This way."

Shirone pointed towards the left, and Yuki followed his eyes. In the distance, he saw there was a cave there as well.

"Right, lets go then Shirone-san!"

Yuki picked up Shirone and rushed towards the cave once she landed on his back, causing Shirone to blush slightly.

"W-What are you doing?"

"I'm lifting you up so we could run there faster. Do you have an objection?"

"...I suppose not, warning's would be good next time."

Yuki bowed his head, and he rushed forward. Running through the fields, he crossed it rather quickly. Shirone couldn't deny that he was moving rather fast, it did surprise her that he could move so fast like he was, she was quite happy though.

Once getting to the cave, he placed Shirone down and stood in front of her.

"I'll go ahead Shirone-san, do you wanna stay here?"

Shirone shook her head, and took his hand.

"...I'll go with you, I feel safer going with you...I also have to confirm that Onee-sama is okay."

"Right, then lets go."

Nodding to the young Nekomata, the pair walked into the cave. The young boy summoned his light sword, and allowed some of his Touki to bubble off the blade. Though not fully capable of wielding it, he could manage this little bit.

The young girls hand however, was shaking.

He could feel her nervousness in her due to the shaking of her hand.

"Shirone-san, are you okay? I can feel your hand shaking, are you nervous?"

"...Just a little nervous."

She admitted softly, but the young boy gained a small smile on his face.

"It's alright, I'm here. I wont let anything happen to you, I promise."

Shirone felt the impact of those words, and she instantly believed them. Maybe because he had already saved her life, maybe it was because of something else entirely, but she knew that she would be able to stay with him and would be safe.

"...I believe you, I'll be safe with you."

"Hehe, is it because of our shared colour hair~? Since you and I have white hair, we have to stick together, don't we?"

Shirone adopted a small smile.

"...Yes, white haired people stick together."

"Yup, and if you're worried about this cave, don't worry so much. When I feel worried, I sing to myself, and that controls my heart, and other places on my body. It allows me to relax, and not worry about anything else."

Shirone tilted her head.

"...Can singing be powerful?"

"Ooh yes~ Extremely powerful~ It even calms the most restless of hearts~"

Shirone was sure that he was just trying to keep her calm. But it was working. Even just talking seemed to be working. But singing? She didn't know if she could sing, but she was happy that he was with her. If he wasn't, then she wasn't sure that she would be able to do this.

While walking, Shirone clung even tighter to the young boy, and the young boy himself hummed to himself. The humming was what made Shirone feel good inside, and the insides of the young boy just felt calm like he usually was.

* * *

However, when they got to the bottom of the cave, they came into a big open space, with some herbs and such around. There was even a small lake to the side, which surprised the boy. However, what they saw at the back of the open space, was a young woman that they both recognized.

"Onee-sama!"

"Kuroka-san!"

Shirone and Yuki rushed forward together, and got towards. Kuroka looked upon the pair, and then sighed slowly as Yuki checked over her wounds without touching her, not knowing if she would be okay if he did or not.

"Honestly, Shirone, coming here, it's very dangerous." Her eyes went towards Yuki. "And you brought the tight assed boy back once more. Is he going to use his funky eyes on me perhaps? Is he going to screw me over with his Touki maybe? Hmmm, I'm unsure of how to feel right now, but I am going to have a lot of fun with this boy, and his tight ass."

Yuki looked behind him once more, wondering on how he felt right now about how she described his body.

"Could you not call me tight butted please? Or comment on my butt either? My name is Yuki."

Yuki corrected her, but Kuroka just snickered.

"Yuki-chan nyaa. What are you doing with my Imouto?"

Shirone looked between the two, then pushed onto Kuroka's shoulder. Kuroka looked towards the girl, and Shirone then walked towards Yuki, and held onto his hand. Kuroka looked confused, she didn't understand.

"Yuki-san, helped me control my Senjutsu...he kept the negativity away from me...and we were able to find you after you, disappeared, Onee-sama."

Kuroka looked on with some surprise.

"My, you used your Senjutsu Shirone?"

"Yes, Yuki-san helped me, he kept me calm and allowed us to find you."

Kuroka's eyebrows furrowed, looking towards Yuki, who looked over her.

"Checking out what I got are we~?"

"I'm checking to see if you've got any wounds."

He clarified, Kuroka blinking in surprise.

"Why would you do something like that nyaaa?"

Kuroka couldn't understand why he would not check her out. It wasn't the fact that he was looking for wounds, it was the fact that he wasn't looking at her sexually. She didn't know if she should be flattered that he was modest, or annoyed that she didn't seem so attractive to him that he wouldn't even look at her sexually. Either way, she was conflicted on how to feel right now.

"Because you could be more wounded than you present. But, while we're on the subject, how did you get like this anyway? What could have possessed you to become like this?"

"Ooh, that's because of the monster in this cave." She revealed dryly, Yuki looking around curiously. "I managed to give it a large wound, but it was surprisingly powerful. So I was caught off guard, little shit lied to me nyaaa."

"Hmmm? Who lied to you?" Yuki casually asked, and looked over the young woman's body once more. He saw Shirone's face, and that she looked worried, so he petted her head. "Please don't be worried, Kuroka-san doesn't have any life threatening wounds as far as I can tell."

Shirone looked relieved, Kuroka looked on curiously, and saw that Shirone seemed comfortable with him.

"What's his face that's supposed to be looking after us. He's really getting on my nerves, and I am suspicious of his motives as well."

"Suspicious...huh."

"Don't worry your tight ass about it." Yuki showed a small frown, but Kuroka licked her lips. "Yup, still got it." Yuki turned his head in confusion. "Either way, we should probably go, before that thing comes back."

"What...thing? Where is it?"

"It's over there nyaaa." She jabbed her thumb to the small patch of water. "Yeah, it sulked off before I could get its special kind of horn nyaaa. And he said it was as weak as a Low Class Devil, that thing isn't as weak as a Low Class Devil. It's about High Class, which surprised me nyaaa. And now, when we go back, he's gonna be pissed off."

Upon hearing her story, Yuki looked on at Kuroka and Shirone with some sympathy.

He could see that Kuroka felt worried, and he also felt some suspicions towards how they were being treated. The way Shirone spoke, and how Kuroka was acting at that moment, he just knew something wasn't quite right.

"Kuroka-san. You want the horn, yes?"

"Yes, that's right nyaaa. Why?"

"So, we don't have to kill it, then?"

"What's this 'we' business. This is a problem for me, and I can solve it myself nyaaa!"

She stubbornly spoke, however Yuki bent down towards her, and showed a small smile.

"It is a we problem now, because Shirone-san's also involved." He looked towards Shirone, and smiled wider. "White haired people stick together, right?"

Shirone's lips curled ever so slightly upwards.

Kuroka wasn't understanding about that.

"...So, you want to help us, and you want, what exactly?"

"Why would I want anything?"

"Because that's how the world works, I understand this world very well nyaaa. People don't do something like this for nothing. There's always a catch. So, you want a kiss or something? A hug? A gropey gropey~"

Yuki's red eyes rapidly blinked.

"Erm, no. I don't want any of them."

"Why!? What's wrong with me huh!?"

Yuki took a step back, not sure why she was becoming angry.

Shirone placed a hand on her forehead, bonking Kuroka on the head.

"Don't be an idiot Onee-sama. Yuki-san is helping us, and he's from the Church, a genuine person. He even bought me ice cream, and stayed with me for hours, despite having to do everything for the Phenex clan, and came here, and helped me stay calm. We can trust him Onee-sama."

Kuroka's eyebrows furrowed once more.

She looked over the boy, and then looked at Shirone once more.

Her eyes scanned the boy, and then she bowed her head.

"Well, it seems you've convinced Shirone that you're a good person, and you did fight rather well. If it is the pair of us, we could probably get the horn and leave quickly nyaaa. Besides, if I do this, then that means..." Yuki looked on in concern, but Kuroka shook her head. "Don't worry that tight ass about it."

Yuki rolled his eyes, and helped the girl up. He then stuck his hand to the side, and chanted something. As he did, the area before his hand changed, and the space opened up to a tear, revealing such a thing.

Kuroka and Shirone looked on as Yuki stuffed his hand into the tear in space.

"Hmmmm...no, not this one...no, I don't want that one...this one is more for blunt damage...this one is for...nah, that's not the one...aaah!" He pulled out a katana that had some magical ruins on it. "Here we go, this will help the cutting power with my Touki."

"Gonna use your Sacred Gear are we?"

Kuroka scoffed out, but Yuki did a peace sign.

"We'll see. Maybe, depends if we need it~ For now, I think my swordsmanship and Touki shall be enough. Though it can only be used in small bursts, this sword is good at cutting, and if I can also add my Touki onto it, I can cut the horn off while you're using your techniques to distract it, then we can hightail it out of here. Does that sound good to you?"

Kuroka furrowed her eyebrows, then shrugged her shoulders.

"Better plan that I've got nyaaa. Okay, lets try it."

Yuki nodded his head, as Shirone went backwards. Yuki walked over to the pond of water, and allowed electrical power to flow through the sword due to the use of magic.

"Let's rock and roll!"

He stabbed the water, and due to the lightning around the sword, it travelled through the water. He made sure to only get its attention and nothing else. And that's exactly what happened. For as soon as he pulled out the sword from the water, the large creature came out.

Yuki hadn't seen such a beast before. It looked like a cross between a dog, and a lion, yet also a shark at the same time, but it had a large horn on its head. The horn however, was about half the size of a fully formed human.

Yuki could sense from the creature that the power was quite strong. He knew he wouldn't be able to take it on his own, and was surprised Kuroka managed to do so much against it. And he could see the wound on the side of the creature.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

It let out its mighty roar, and came right for Yuki. Responding, Yuki jumped backwards, just as the large paw came for him. A single step on the ground, caused a shockwave to erupt forward for Yuki's body.

Landing on the ground, Yuki made a stance, and channelled his Touki into his sword, and swung it down as the debris from the ground came. Due to the high concentrated cutting, he managed to cut the ground away from him, just as Kuroka wiggled her fingers, allowing her Senjutsu to shine forth.

"Haaaah! Have at this!"

Kuroka swung her arm outwards, and shot forth a blast of her Senjutsu. But the creature opened its mouth and unleashed a high powered jet stream of water, crushing the Senjutsu inside of it, and the water blast went for Kuroka.

"Kuroka-san!"

Yuki went to go and help her, but Kuroka placed her hands outwards, and formed a barrier to block the high pressured water, saving herself from being hurt. But Yuki could tell that she wouldn't be able to continue doing that, she already was tired, so she couldn't do it forever.

"Don't worry about me, tight ass. You just concentrate on getting that horn you know? Leave the distraction to me."

Yuki furrowed his eyebrows, but consented with a nod of his head.

Kuroka smirked at the boy, then turned back to the creature at hand, allowing her Senjutsu to flow around her hands. She rushed forward, and shot off multiple blasts of her powers. But the creatures powerful water crushed them in their place.

"My, you really like to play, don't you? Come to finish me off, right nyaaa?"

Kuroka's tone was playful, allowing her fingers to move in the air. Some characters appeared in the air, Yuki didn't recognize them, but all of a sudden, several Kuroka's appeared around herself, and split off in different directions.

Yuki's eyes sharpened, and let out a small glow.

" _She's got the power over illusions...I've heard that Youkai possess a power called...damn, what is it..Youjutsu maybe…? Something like that...but, she's pretty skilled._ "

Yuki thought about it for a few moments, before he tightened his hand on his sword, and allowed his eyes to focus on the place of the horn. Like he was setting in coordinates, he moved forward in a hesitant movement, knowing that he would have to wait until the creature was enmoured with Kuroka.

"Come on, get me nyaaa~"

One of the Kuroka's taunted, so the creature responded by stomping on it. But because it was an illusion, it didn't do anything other than dispel it.

The creature howled out as Kuroka laughed.

"What's wrong you messed up mad thing~? You were confident beforehand with your powers, why is this different at all? Come on, fire at me you freak~ I can handle it~"

Kuroka summoned more illusions and they ran over the battlefield. The young boy was surprised by the amount of clones she would have. Though, he knew what he would have to do, and allowed his Touki to flare.

The creature responded by summoning spikes from its body, shooting them at the clones. But like before, they all went through the woman's illusionary body. Since they were running around, Kuroka confused the creature.

"Hahaha, you're so adorable, monster-chan. You were wounding me before, and now, you're not even trying. What's wrong? Is it because of that wound on your side? You managed to hurt me a lot before, and now, you're not even trying!"

Kuroka snickered out, and Yuki saw that this could be a chance, so he rushed forward. However, at the side of the area, the boy saw the creature growing spikes, perhaps it sensed him, but Yuki didn't have time to worry.

His glowing eyes blinked rapidly, and spun his sword to different ways. His sword cut through the spikes that were coming for the young boys body. Kuroka looked briefly, seeing the young boys movements, how swift yet gentle they looked.

She couldn't place her thoughts on it, but she could see that the boy could dodge and cut through all of the spikes. She actually was quite happy to see something like that, it made her smile at such a sight.

"Well, look who's a badass. Didn't know you had it in you."

Yuki's eyes went towards Kuroka and smirked right back.

"You've not seen nothing yet."

Kuroka cocked her head to the side, just as Yuki moved forward. Running as fast as he could, he moved out of the way of the way of the blasts of water sent towards him. Because of the strength of the water attacks, the ground shook when it smashed against said ground.

"What are you planning to do tight ass?"

Kuroka's question was answered when Yuki placed his hand on his sword. The lightning began bubbling off the sword, mixed with the Touki. From the looks of it, it seemed to be mixed quite nicely.

Yuki pushed the small sphere away from him, and then his sword glowed with Touki.

"Try this! Touki lightning blast!"

Yuki swung his body around, and with the side of the sword, slammed the sphere of Touki and lightning together, shooting it off to the creature. The creature opened its large mouth and shot off a large blast of water.

However, because it was water, the lightning travelled up the creatures water, and entered inside of it, and with the Touki, Yuki stabbed the earth, and because of that, the Touki that still was outside, travelled up the water, and exploded inside of the creatures mouth, causing the creature to cry out in pain.

Kuroka placed a hand on her breast, and smirked wildly.

"My, I didn't know the Church could be so devastatingly adorable."

"Well, I'm not all smiles and sunshine, sometimes you've got to be tough."

Kuroka couldn't disagree, and allowed her clones to finally pause their bodies.

"Then, tight ass, I'll be showing a cool skill as well. While it is distracted, I'll show my powers as well."

All of the clones turned towards the creature, and placed their hands together. Kuroka's hands glowed with Senjutsu and became a sphere. Pushing forward, Kuroka unleashed the blasts, and because of the clones, the creature didn't know where they were coming from.

The creature growled in defiance, and opened its mouth, shooting off a jet stream of water. The stream swept through most of the land, but the blast slammed against the creatures wound, causing it to howl out.

"Move that tight ass of yours now!"

Kuroka yelled out and smacked her lips together.

"Got it!"

Yuki found his opening, he jumped upwards, and the Touki around his sword, and the lightning appeared on the blade. Kuroka looked upon the boys sword, and saw how much power he put into the sword, and was impressed. She also felt unsure about something, but she wasn't sure what that was just yet.

He aimed his sword, and then smirked, bringing down the blade. The strength of the blade was surprisingly good, and with a single clean cut, the sword cleaved through the horns base, and it fell down towards the ground.

"Haaaah!"

Yuki thrusted his body downwards, and caught the horn in his arms. Because it was so big, he couldn't hold it with his hands, so he had to wrap his arms around the horn, and threw it towards the side, allowing it to slam near the entrance.

Yuki landed on the ground, but the creatures howl became stronger, then his paw came down onto the young boys body.

"Look! Above you!"

Shirone yelled, so Yuki thrusted his blade upwards without a care, a strong power of Touki and lightning mixed together. The swords blade thrusted deeply into the paw of the creature, stopping it from going down.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

It let out a cry, with blood coming out of the attack. Yuki could see the paw moving upwards, and saw the pain on its face. Even then, it still looked determined to fight the three of them, and he had to do what he could to protect the others there.

"Good move tight ass! I'll get this one as well!"

Kuroka them jumped forward, and summoned Senjutsu, shooting it off to the creatures head, knocking it off balance.

"Have another blow!"

Yuki took that chance to jump upwards, and using the sharp side of the sword, did a series of slashes upon the creature, blood erupting forward. Kuroka was rather impressed, showing the young girl that he was quite capable.

Yuki then saw the creature slunk off towards the water, so Yuki looked at Kuroka.

"Kuroka-san, we should go now, we've got the horn, we don't have business here anymore."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right nyaaa. Lets get going nyaaa~"

Kuroka rushed towards Shirone, scooped her up, and ran towards the exit.

Yuki went to turn, but he saw that the creature, despite it bleeding and the likes, turned its anger towards the fleeing Kuroka and Shirone.

Yuki raised his blade, and went to warn them, but before he could, the creature shot off a single spike towards them.

"Kuroka-san! Shirone-san! Move!"

Yuki yelled as he rushed towards them, using his sword to block another spike that was launched at him. Due to the strength, the spike forced the blade out of Yuki's hand, stabbing it into the wall over to the left.

Kuroka and Shirone looked back, to see the spike coming for them.

"I've got it Shirone!"

Kuroka announced, raising a barrier in front of her…

However, because she had her body weakened, her barrier broke from the force, and it continued going for the pair.

Kuroka pushed Shirone behind her, showing her big sister instincts taking over.

"O-Onee-sama!"

"Hah, don't be silly Shirone, I've got this now."

She said it without any moment of hesitation.

Yuki looked on, and murmured "Got no choice." and his movements became faster, shooting off like a lightning bolt.

At that moment however, just as it went to stab Kuroka, Yuki, swordless, stood before her, and used his Touki to strengthen his body, just as the spike pierced his stomach, making his body twitch and he winced at the feeling of the spike going into him.

"W-What the hell are you doing?!"

Kuroka yelled angrily, hitting him on top of the head.

"Don't hit me! I've got a spike inside of me right now!"

Kuroka huffed, Shirone looked very concerned.

"Yuki-san...y-you protected Onee-sama and myself..."

"It's fine, I can't stand allowing girls to be hurt."

Yuki, without even a care, pulled the spike out, and threw it right back at the creature with such speed that it pierced the side of the creature, the wound Kuroka originally injured it, causing it to scream in a disgusting howl.

"Holy shit, they make them tough in the Church, don't they?"

Kuroka grinned, Yuki holding a hand to his stomach. He was fortunate, if he didn't have Touki, he knew that he would be a goner. But if he didn't, the spike would have pierced Kuroka's chest, and would have killed her, fortunately Yuki was taller than her to save her life.

"Come on, we need to go."

Kuroka shrugged, grabbing the horn.

"Thanks for the horn nyaaa~"

Kuroka, Yuki and Shirone all took off out of the cave, but not before Yuki retrieved his sword.

Once outside of the cave, Kuroka and Yuki nodded at one another.

"Senjutsu, hah!"

"Destruction!"

Using their powers on the ceiling of the cave, Kuroka and Yuki unleashed their devastating attacks, and blew out the roof, causing it to cave in on itself, blocking the path of the creature, the pair smirking at the sight.

But then, Yuki winced and looked down at his wound.

"Damn, gotta get that treated."

Kuroka looked over the wound, thinking of what he did.

Taking the blow for her.

He, was a normal human, yet he saved her life without even thinking about it, helped her, without even thinking about it, and helped her sister, without even thinking about it. She didn't know if he was naive, too kind, or plain weird.

Whatever it was, she felt a debt needed to be paid.

A teasing look appeared on her face, then she leaned closer, licking his face. Yuki's eyes furrowed, then to add to the teasing, he leaned to her, and licked her face as well, Kuroka pulling back in mild surprise.

"Ararara, usually a boy of your age would go crazy about a cute girl licking them~ But you're a bit of a tease, are you?"

"Well, Akeno-san allows me to copy her sometimes~ She's teaching me the art of teasing to tease Ravel-sama, she becomes cute when she's being teased~"

"Nahahaha, I see I see~ Hear that Shirone, this boys a tease~ Should we tease him too~?"

Shirone looked less than willing to do that, and looked at Yuki's wound once more. Knowing how he got it, she moved closer, and pressed on the wound, keeping it from being exposed anymore, using a small rag she had.

"Shirone-san..."

"Awwww, she's being kind to you Exorcist-chan with the tight ass~"

"I keep telling you, my name is Yuki!"

Kuroka stuck out her tongue.

"Yuki-chan then."

"Isn't 'chan' usually used with a girl?"

"Can be used on a boy too, though less rare nyaaa~ Yup, I know about all of these honorific's~" Kuroka showed a wild grin on her face, but then focused her eyes. "What's with your glowing eyes? What the hell is that about?"

"Well, let's just say they are something different."

Kuroka didn't feel that to be a good answer, while Shirone kept her hands on his stomach.

"Yuki-san saved us...thank you for saving us...and helping me find Onee-sama, I would be troubled if I lost Onee-sama..."

Yuki allowed his hand to pet the young girls head.

"Don't worry so much about that now, I'm glad everything worked out."

Kuroka looked between the two interacting with one another, then down at his wound once more. Realizing she caused it, even if it was indirectly, she inched closer, her hands behind her back adorably.

"You know, Senjutsu has healing properties. It isn't like Phenex Tears or anything amazing like that, but if Shirone and I cuddle you for a little while, we'd be able to heal that wound of yours~ Isn't that cool? Senjutsu is amazing nyahahaha~"

Yuki didn't know if she was playing a game or having a genuine fun for such a thing.

"Ooh no, that's not necessary, I'll get it treated back at the mansion."

Kuroka wouldn't accept it, pushing the boy onto the ground. Swiftly, she got near his body and clung to the young boy. He looked down at the girl in his arms, and heard "Thank you for saving Shirone." in a genuine voice, but Shirone didn't hear it, maybe it was a message only for him, so he petted the top of her head.

"Nope, we'll do it, come here Shirone, lets heal this man with our Senjutsu powers~"

"...Yes, Onee-sama, I'll help Yuki-san too."

Shirone, in a small movement, got onto the other side of the young boy, and clung to his body. He slightly blushed at the sight of two cute girls clinging to his form.

"Now, now, don't struggle, we're gonna take your pain away~ Leave it to us now~"

Yuki was troubled on what to do, but they seemed determined, so he laid back and allowed them to do as they liked.

* * *

Once he was healed, they walked back towards the town with the horn being carried by Yuki. As they walked back, they chatted together happily, even Shirone seemed to be showing an ever so hint of a smile, and it caused him to smile at the sight, even Kuroka did.

"Shirone's always doing silly stuff like that nyaaa~ She always gets into trouble nyaaa~"

Kuroka chuckled out happily but Shirone rolled her eyes.

"...I think you'll find it is the opposite."

Kuroka's face fell while Yuki laughed at the same time.

However, their laughing soon came to an end when a Devil that Yuki didn't know came up. He could feel anger coming from this young man. He wasn't a Devil Yuki was familiar with, but Kuroka and Shirone seemed to know about it.

"Geez, where the hell have you been?"

Rather than be concerned, it sounded as if he was annoyed for some reason.

"Ah, sorry about that, we've been-"

"If I wanted a disgusting humans opinion on this matter at hand, I'd ask for one, and certainly not the bitch of the Phenex either."

The young man scowled right at Yuki who did the same, instantly disliking this person. Yuki looked behind him, seeing Shirone was shaking slightly. He didn't know why...no, he had a very good idea on why she was.

"Geez, calm down, I got you your damn horn. Don't take it out on tight ass here, he helped us out didn't he? That's why we were late, you told me that it was weak, yet it ended up being at least High Class, and had weird powers. I almost got killed, so did my Shirone. What the hell kind of person sends me to something like that!?"

Kuroka snapped at the young man, his eyes were dancing between the two of them.

However, Yuki saw the man's hand rise up ever so slightly, he felt like something was going to do something.

And it was proven true when his palm opened.

"You insolent little bitch!"

CLAP!

"..."

The young man looked as his hand was caught by Yuki so it made a clapping sound, Kuroka looked on, with a stunned expression on her face. Even Shirone looked stunned as well, Yuki pushed the man's hand away.

"Don't you think you were going a little far? Slapping a woman, what the hell is wrong with you? When they're your enemy, fighting is acceptance for both genders. But, to suddenly strike a woman who's supposed to be under your care. It is disgusting, how dare you strike her when she's just returned with what you want? Tell me, what has she done that's wrong exactly? And even if she had done something wrong, slapping people doesn't do anything other than show you're kind of full of yourself."

Yuki didn't care.

He didn't have anything to lose. And he didn't like this person for trying to hit Kuroka for no reason in his eyes.

"What?" The man seemed genuinely confused. "I was disciplining her, that's all. She couldn't even do a simple task like bring that back to me on time."

"She brought it back, why should it matter how long it takes? Can't you see the wounds on her? She's been through a lot, both of them have, and you suddenly strike Kuroka-san, who's just done as you asked, and even risked her life for it. She must really want to please you."

"That's all they're good for. Well, that and something else as well."

His tone was more sinister, something Yuki didn't like at all.

He sensed something more to his words than what was being said.

"She's got more power than you." Yuki said it with a raised voice, the man's face contorting angrily. "Is that why you sent her? Because, she's simply stronger than you are? Because she had a higher chance of getting it than you ever would? And what are you doing with the horn anyway?"

"Hmph, I don't have to explain my reasoning's to you. Besides, you're a filthy human who has no right to speak to someone like me. I suggest keeping your nose out of my business, and what I want to do with these girls. Without me, they'd be goners, so don't speak when you don't know anything."

Yuki could see on Kuroka's and Shirone's faces that he was speaking fact.

Even then it pissed him off.

"Even if that's the case, shouldn't you treat them with care?"

"Welcome to a different part of the Underworld than you're used to you freaky bastard. We're not in Phenex territory anymore, and there's no Phenex's here to protect you now. If I wanted to, I could have you killed."

"Okay, and making that threat in public, wasn't the best move to make." Yuki shot back, looking around, seeing that several people were watching. "Also, while you're at it, maybe you should apologize for trying to strike Kuroka-san, I'm not the most up and coming when it comes to Devils laws, but there's got to be some kind of questions happening if you strike someone who's under you, right? Isn't it abuse? Assault? Wouldn't you be getting finished for doing that?"

The man pulled back, as Kuroka and Shirone's eyes looked towards Yuki, surprised that someone was speaking up for them as he was. Especially Kuroka, she didn't think that a boy that she attacked a few months ago, wouldn't only save her, but also would protect her from the man supposedly looking after her.

The man's eyes looked at Yuki angrily, then huffed.

"I'm taking this, Kuroka, Shirone, be back later."

Perhaps he was unsure of how to act, perhaps he was worried for his social standing, it didn't matter, right now. All that did was he walked off, and left the three of them together stood there, in the middle of the Devils town.

As soon as he was out of sight, Yuki looked upon the two girls, scratching the back of his head.

"Ehehe, sorry if I've caused trouble for you, people like him annoy me."

"You're not the only one nyaa."

Kuroka added with a slight groan.

"...Yuki-san, you protected Onee-sama from being hit."

"Well, I guess I did. Kuroka-san could've stopped him herself, but maybe is too tired. Either way, you girls healed me, so I owed you at least this. I'm just sorry if I've caused any trouble towards either of you."

Kuroka folded her arms, shaking her head.

"It doesn't matter, he's always uptight like that tight ass."

"Again, my name is Yuki!"

Kuroka laughed to herself, wrapping her arms around his own. Her growing breasts pushed against his arm, and she leaned towards him, sticking out her tongue.

"Shirone said you took her for some ice cream."

"I-I did yes."

"So, how about you take this kitten out for some ice cream? Take these sisters out for some ice cream~ Be a gentlemen~"

"Onee-sama." Kuroka heard Shirone's harsh voice. "You can't demand things from Yuki-san all of a sudden. Hasn't he done enough for us already?"

Kuroka rose her head into the air, and smiled softly.

"Well, yeah, I suppose you're right. But I am hungry for some cold cream, that's so pearly white~"

Yuki was sure that there was a suggestive tone in their somewhere, but he didn't catch it, and just smiled kind heartedly.

"It's alright Shirone, lets get some ice cream~ Ravel-sama doesn't finish school for about an hour so, I'm free until then~"

"...Are you sure it isn't an inconvenience?"

"Shirone, it's fine~ Don't be adorable, when a man treats you, you have to accept it or it would wound the man's pride or something like that nyaa~"

Shirone looked up at Yuki once more, who petted the girls head.

"It's okay, we're friends now, aren't we~? We go through something like that, we have to be friends by this point~ And you can be friends with Ravel-sama as well, she has some longing for friends as well~"

"...Well, if Yuki-san says it, then I have to believe him."

"Then it's settled!" Kuroka raised her hand to the sky happily. "We've got some business to deal with! Yup, lets go and get this kitten some ice cream nyahahahaha~!"

Kuroka skipped off happily, making Yuki and Shirone look on with tilted heads.

"...She really has no cares in the world."

Shirone's comment snapped Yuki's head towards her. His hand went towards her head, giving it a pet.

"Shall we follow her, Shirone-san? To make sure she doesn't cause trouble?"

"...Knowing Onee-sama, she's going to do that anyway, we just have to minimize the damage."

Yuki chuckled, as the pair followed Kuroka.

However, Yuki's head went back towards the place the girls 'master' walked off, narrowing his eyes.

" _There's definitely something about him that's off...and the way he treats Kuroka-san and Shirone-san, if this one interaction tells me anything and it is like this all the time, then there's something seriously wrong with that persons head. I might have to investigate that person, using that horn and not even explaining why is suspicious, and if my life has taught me anything, then when someone is like that, they're definitely hiding something._ "

Yuki's thoughts were interrupted when he felt something in his hand.

He looked down to see Shirone absent-mindedly holding onto his hand.

Maybe she forgot it was him and thought it was her elder sister. Maybe she just didn't care. Maybe she still felt a little shaken up from what happened before.

Whatever it was, Yuki just held onto her hand as well, and allowed their bodies to move together towards the skipping Kuroka.

Yuki knew it was strange, and the sisters couldn't be more different, but he felt like, he had gained some friends.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **We got a little more Shirone and Kuroka bonding with Yuki, allowing them to become closer for when something happens. Ravel also seems to have a burning question in her mind for Yuki, and isn't sure if he'll accept, though Lady Phenex also seems to be understanding something between the two, and that conversation is gonna lead into something in the next few chapters. Yuki also had an encounter with Siegfried. Though it might be a small one, it was important and we'll see more between them later on.**

 **By popular opinion, it seems Rossweisse is a must, and she's pretty awesome so I don't see why not. So, she'll be on Ravel's peerage as a Pawn! How many pieces, not decided yet, but more than one for obvious reasons.**

 **And from reading the reviews, there's quite a few for Kuroka as well, and she's quite strong, I'll decide by next chapter. Irina seems to be split for the moment, so I'll leave that for another chapter as well. Though I've seen a few for Jeanne as well, so she's a candidate. Also, Walburga joins Rias' peerage, without her Longinus but since she's a powerful magician, she'll be useful. Also, suggestions are still being taken so suggest away!**

 **Either way, thanks for reading, until next time!**

 **Yuki; Ravel, Koneko, Kuroka, Gasper (fem), Le Fay, Xenovia, Rossweisse. (WIP)**

 **Issei; Rias, Asia, Isabela, Tsubasa, Walburga. (WIP)**

 **Ravel's Peerage**

 **Queen; Yuki.**

 **Rooks; Koneko, Free**

 **Bishops; Le Fay, Gasper (mutation)**

 **Knights; Xenovia, Free.**

 **Pawns; Rossweisse (piece undetermined yet), Others Free.**

 **Rias peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Isabela, Free**

 **Bishops; Asia, Walburga.**

 **Knights; Yuuto, Free**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Ragna; Those are some cool suggestions. Eh, yeah, maybe that would be fun to do in the future~**

 **Primevere; Did I? I thought I did, it was one of the first ones I wrote a reply for. Well, thanks! And thanks very much!**

 **LoamyCoffee; Indeed, every meeting is quite important. And yeah, she's quite important~**

 **hellspam; Ravel is quite adorable, and she's going to show some more adorable moments through these chapters. Hehe, that would be funny, she just does it without realizing it. And yeah, you're not wrong. He wouldn't ever hurt her, even if he saw an illusion over her, he wouldn't be able to strike her. Hehe, I could actually see her doing that.**

 **KnightsKing; Ooh, he very much will~**

 **BloodChamp; Well, thank you very much! Yup, they surely are, and a hidden talent from Rias. Well, he very well could be~ He will, he'll be doing it in a few different ways, which we'll be seeing the start of this chapter. Jeanne would be cool, and I like Kunou for a Pawn as well. Really? Hehe, that's quite interesting~**

 **Harem Master123; They do tease one another it seems~ Yeah, all the peerage members are gonna be getting quite a lot of screen time, Koneko/Shirone is no exception. Actually, he does that, and a few other things as well. We'll be exploring more of it in the future, but he does quite a few things after rescuing them, not just taking them to an orphanage. Yeah, he's more innocent in his actions, but he's still quite a weird yet fun loving tease. Currently, no, but if enough people wanted, I could be swayed. Cool suggestions!**

 **Blake Valentine II; Ooh, soon, he'll be saving them in a good way, and making sure neither of them will be in danger again. Kuroka's gonna be saved early too. It's going to be a journey for both of them in different ways, but will add to the developments of different things. Yubelluna could be interesting~**

 **Ali 1997; As of last chapter, no one's, this chapter, it will be at the bottom.**

 **merendinoemiliano; Thanks very much! It's gonna be quite a ride~ Haven't done the peerage yet, so there's gonna be at least one or two additions. But, they'll all get a lot of screen time, development and the likes. Ooh was it? Happy birthday for over a week ago now! Yeah, consider it a gift~**

 **Nivek Beldo; It was pretty packed, and this chapter is as well. Yeah, he saved those children alright, and he'll be saving more as well in the future. They have a pretty...rocky relationship, comrades would be better than friends, as we'll see in this chapter. Hehe, they surely want him and wont take no for an answer it seems. Yeah, Yuki's quite the tease, and can get Ravel quite flustered. Yup, they have been discussing it, and that future isn't so far either. Hehe, Yuki helped Shirone with her Senjutsu abilities, and will continue to support yeah, poor Kuroka, she's in a bad situation, but she's got some help coming her way. Indeed, he's quite a grade A-hole huh. Ooh yeah, Yuki's gonna involve himself. Thanks very much!**

 **Coffeezombi; Thanks! Yup, he's gonna be gathering evidence among other things in these coming chapters.**

 **deltadragon373; Yuki's not gonna let him off easily~**

 **KobayashiSenpai; Thank you very much! We surely did, and we'll be seeing more of that in the future~ And she did yeah, whatever happens, it's not gonna be pretty for the Master in question. Hehe, Yuki does love teasing Ravel, it's one of his pass times now. They'll have a pretty good relationship, this chapter cements their dedication to one another. Akeno seems quite popular, can't blame anyone since Akeno is pretty awesome, and you make good points as well. And thanks! Here's the next chapter!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks very much! He does yeah, and this chapter will reveal a few things about him as well. They, had a pretty rocky one and we'll see that develop here. Well, you never know~ They really are, and that cement's itself in this chapter. She does yeah, she wants Ravel protected, but most of all, happy. I'm glad that you liked it~ He did yeah, he knows what's what and wont hold back his emotions. Yeah, the pair of them will work together to help out. Cool! Yeah, I think I'm going to do that~**

 **Dragonsayianblue; You're not wrong, they'd be perfect counters to one another. Yeah he's gonna have some deep connections alright, which will tie into some plot points in the future as well.**

 **JustSuggestion; It would be awesome, though I like the idea of Fenrir being like Yuki's familiar someone PM'ed me about a while ago so that's an idea too. I honestly don't know much about them. In this story, it hasn't been established either way, so she could be or could be a free woman, and just the Queen of Sirzechs or something. Until it's established in story, things in canon can be changed.**

 **Guest 1; Cool suggestion!**

 **Guest 2; He surely does yeah~ He does have a Sacred Gear revealed in this chapter. That would be cool.**

 **Guest 3; Cool, thanks for the suggestions!**

 **Yoga Pratama; Hehe, maybe he is~ I'm glad you liked it, and yes, they'll be saved soon. He will indeed do that~**

 **Guest 4; Akeno seems to be popular. And yeah, that would be Akeno all over.**

 **Guest 5; Funny you should mention a match between them...well, those would be good choices as well~**

 **Guest 6; She does need a name, I wish canon would name these people. I could see Kuroka doing that regardless, she'd probably just transfer to Yuki even if she joined Ravel's peerage. Yeah, you've got some good points~**

 **MAuthorian-WarriorOfBirthright; Cool, thanks for the vote!**

 **Skull Flame; Hehe, Rias' making a point~ Well, we'll see, I have ideas for that. Hehe, maybe he did yeah~ Very strange indeed. Ooh, she already knows something is dodgy about him and we'll see that going forward. No, that wasn't a flashback, it was happening the day before/night before. Yeah, you're not wrong...moving on~ Yup, Jeanne's a choice as well. So am I, just to see what she looks like would be good. And yup~ And thanks!**

 **RedBurningDragon; Ooh yeah, it will be brought up again to show what's going on there. It's gonna be a little bit of a plot point. Maybe he would, or maybe he would be more submissive when Yuki's around. Yeah, he's gonna be helping her with that, and for the big reason why she is, it will be changed here so that wont affect her as much, or as big at all really. Yeah, she does, she can use pretty much all aspect of the Pawn's powers.**

 **Guest 7; He does, and we'll be finding out what it is this chapter. Hmm, we'll see here~**

 **ChaosJeff; Thanks! I'm glad that you liked it! He will do yeah, and he'll have a threesome with them eventually when they're old enough.**

 **freeforall546; Cool, thanks for the vote!**

 **Yoga tama; Eh, I don't really know what that means honestly.**

 **Anime PJ; He surely is one. Yeah, they'll be getting some nice development over the series. Hehe, that's part of the joke, Shirone/Koneko knows what it means, but Kuroka's lost on it and just thinks what she thinks it does. He is, and he's even more of a douche this chapter as well. I thought it was, and thought it would be a fun way to introduce such things. I think it is too~**

 **Guest 8; Ooh, that's cool~ That would be interesting, it would make him different to Koneko, and being in Sona's peerage huh. That would shake things up at least~ She could do, it would be funny huh. That would be awesome as well. Those are cool harem picks as well. And cool!**

 **Neonlight01; It was indeed, and he's quite the one, isn't he? Ooh yeah, we'll see in the coming chapters how they are going to be helping them. Well, your suspicions might not be so out there, and for the fight, you got your wish, and this isn't the only time they are going to have an all out fight. Yeah, he might just do that. She is indeed. He'll have to think about that in the coming areas. Those would be cool, thanks for the suggestion! And yeah, those would be cool!**

 **Guest 9; Cool, thanks for the vote!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Becoming King and Queen part one**

"Damn it!"

A middle aged man slammed his hand onto the console before him, causing it to shake around. The area around him was pretty quiet, but there were a few people that was looking on with a curious expression on their faces.

The middle aged man folded his arms, as he watched footage of Yuki having liberated another one of his facilities. He was beyond pissed at this point, seeing his test subjects running away, with the young Yuki, and his men couldn't do a single thing about it.

"No, this damn child, how dare he…?"

The man felt anger deep inside of him, and was slowly becoming more pissed by the second.

However, as he was, a young man known as Siegfried walked out from behind him, and chuckled darkly.

"He's one of your previous test subjects, you know?"

"Such high promise as well, until he made it his damn mission to eradicate my operations. Tch, and the little shit was smart enough to cut ties with the Church, so I can't even grab him that way...what a thing. Clearly, we aren't dealing with an ordinary person...just who is this child..."

"He goes by the name Yuki." Siegfried revealed with a laugh. "He used to be in the same facility as myself, and it always irked me by his damn sense of justice. Even though we are who we are, he didn't even take pleasure in killing people, it makes me sick. And his power...damn powers."

The middle aged gentleman looked back towards Siegfried.

"It seems like you've got a little grudge with this, Yuki, am I wrong?"

"Hmph, well, lets put it this way. If I got my chance, then I'll squash him like a bug. He pisses me off, with his damn talent. Though I'm also someone with talent, they also saw potential in that damn bastard, and unlike me, he followed their damn rules, so he got treated to train with Strada, and the likes."

The man chuckled.

"Fufufu, it seems jealousy can be quite the driving force. Siegfried, would you like to take care of him for me?"

Siegfried's ears perked.

"Boss, you're serious?"

"Of course, I want him eliminated, and though you're young, I believe your talent is more than his own. You can crush him under your powers. I wouldn't mind if he died, we can harvest his Sacred Gear off his corpse, and any other special powers he might have. He is most useful, but clones can be made, and his powers can also be transferred into others, that's fine with me. So Siegfried, why don't you eliminate him for me before he becomes a problem? Sorry, I meant, a bigger problem."

"Gladly, I don't mind. Even if he's a former comrade, he's not anymore, and is on the chopping block." He pulled out a sword, and ran his tongue across the blade. "Yes, soon, Yuki, you shall be killed, and I know the perfect things to take to kill you."

Siegfried laughed rather evilly, and soon the room also began chuckling as well.

* * *

"Hehe, thank you again for this~"

Yuki stood opposite a young woman who held a gentle smile on her face.

"Oh, please don't worry. So, how many children are there...?"

"Twenty seven, I managed to save twenty seven, so that brings the number to nearly three hundred now I believe. But, the rest were...well, they were in a monster type state, so I couldn't save them, and they...died."

The young woman held her head down as over at least a hundred children ran around, happily playing. It was times like those that made Yuki smile, to see them going from experiments to children that could live normal lives.

"Twenty seven...hehe, I see. Soon, we're going to need an extension on the orphanage soon, and we're running low on supplies as well..."

Yuki looked at the quite tall and outwardly as well. He nodded to himself, and opened up a space beside him. The young woman looked intrigued as did a few of the other adults that were around, all people Yuki could trust, people he had personally screened himself to make sure that none of them would ever hurt the children, he was very protective over them.

"Here." Yuki brought out a large sum of money and gave it to the woman. "This should be enough for an extension, and for a month or so of food."

The young woman looked at the money and was surprised by the amount.

"Yuki-kun, this is amazing, how did you get so much...?"

"Well, I save up money from Ravel-sama, doing odd jobs, and sometimes taking donations by doing charity events among other things like that, and taking hunts as well from various places, even extermination requests from Devils, and other places as well. Don't worry about such things."

"But this is an amazing amount..."

"It's fine, if these children can have a normal life, then I'll gladly work myself to the bone often. They've suffered enough, it's about time life treated them kindly." Yuki smiled out, then dipped his head with the atmosphere changing slightly. "So...how are Irina-chan and Xenovia-chan and the others anyway?"

"Well...Xenovia-san is as expected, she is causing mayhem and destruction, looking for you all over the place. And Irina-san, seems like she's also searching for you as well while being saddened."

Yuki chuckled sadly.

"Why don't they just give up looking for me? Silly girls...surely, they must have realized that I'm not accepted in the Church anymore. I told them that I would be leaving...honestly, I'm not worth this strife...did I even matter that much to them...? I hope they are partnered together, I'm not even sure they truly know one another that well, they only kinda met through me so who knows if the Church will partner them together...either way, I don't understand girls, even now, I don't understand them. I must prefer fighting than emotions, less messy."

"Well, they're both rather stubborn, and you've got a point, but a young maiden's heart is complicated."

"Always stubborn. Good friends who I really miss...well, that's my past life now, they'll realize eventually that I'm not coming back, couldn't even if I wanted too." Yuki shook his head sadly. "Anyway, I'm glad everything is going alright. I've also been contacting some people that could adopt some of the children, only good people of course, wouldn't want anymore suffering's."

"Oh I see...honestly, you push yourself too hard. Doing this, gathering money, supplies, looking for adoptive parents for these children, all while taking care of the Phenex needs. Where do you find hours in the day?"

Yuki chuckled awkwardly.

"I don't sleep often." The woman frowned slightly, but he waved his hand. "Don't worry, I get enough sleep. I just know what jobs to take, the highest earning's, and a few months ago, I was told by Lady Phenex that becoming a Devil would be good...and I've been thinking about it, and I am not sure yet, but if I could become a Devil, and get to a high position, High Class Devil, then I could get even more money, so I can open more orphanages among other things that these children and future generations might need."

"Hmmmm, as long as it is your decision, I can't stop you. But what about your beliefs? God wont accept a Devil, you know? Unless things changed of course with the Three Factions."

Yuki knew that already, and he felt complex about it.

"God doesn't look at me anymore, I'll operate from God's shadows, and bring these children into the light. I never needed God's love, to continue on, it makes me happy yeah, but if this year has taught me anything, then it is that I can survive without God's love, while doing his work by saving these children. I've literally been dragged out of my former life, to the bottom of the barrels, until I was found by Ravel-sama, and now, I'm in a good position in my life. I get to help the children that need protection, and I get to live comfortably, for someone like me, that also brings me joy and happiness."

The young woman couldn't help but admire the young boys resolve and his strength.

"I see...that's wonderful. If you continue doing your best, we'll do our best here too!"

"Thank you, it means a lot to me."

As they were talking, a young girl came over towards Yuki, and thrusted out a card.

"Onii-chan! Please a-accept!"

He looked down and saw there was a heart on it.

He opened it while smiling, and saw that it was a love note from a young girl who couldn't be older than five years old.

"Well, this is mighty beautiful Kimiko-chan." He bent down towards her, and gently kissed her cheek, causing her to blush madly. "I can't return your love for me like that because you're too young for me, but there's my kiss."

She giggled, and ran off happily. Yuki watched as she went to a group of young girls who were giggling away and screaming happily together.

He tilted his head then shrugged.

"As I said, I don't understand girls, of any age."

"Hehe, apparently you understand more than you know Yuki-kun, you've got a fanclub here. Well, that's only natural, you're their saviour. Will you be staying for a while now?"

"Yeah, it's about 3 in the morning in the Underworld, so I've got time before I need to get back to Ravel-sama and the others." Yuki pumped his arm up and rushed forward. "Everyone, who wants to see a Holy Dragon!?"

[Meeeeeee!]

The children cheered loudly, so Yuki clapped his hands together, and in his palms, from holy energy, a Dragon was formed, and he tossed it into the sky. Then, his eyes glowed, and the aura of the Dragon grew, and so did the Dragon's body, until it became at least as tall as a fully grown male. With a faked roar by Yuki throwing his voice, the children were enamored by such a thing.

"Onii-chan! I wanna ride it!"

"No! Me first!"

"I wanna pet it!"

Yuki smiled while his hands glowed, waving them around carefree.

"Now, now, no need for fighting. Form a line and play with this kind boy here~"

The children giggled once more, and formed a line, so Yuki smiled and began giving the children flying tricks through the sky. Though the Dragon didn't hold combat purposes, it was good to entertain people with it, and right this second, that's all that Yuki cared for, how he could care for the children and even slightly, make their lives easier.

* * *

"Ravel."

Ravel's father spoke up, as she came into the dining room. It was her, her mother, and father, all stood there, together. Though when they saw one another, they sat down at the table, and her parents eyes were on the young girls body.

"Okaa-sama, why does Otou-sama look so serious right now?"

"Oh, it is because, your future is going to come to a new point soon. Riser has requested that you be made into his Bishop."

"W-Wait, why would he want that?"

Ravel didn't quite understand it.

Her brother seemed to be okay with her doing as she liked, and she knew that he was scared of Yuki, and that he was her body guard, so why Riser would want this, she didn't understand at all whatsoever.

"You see, your Onii-sama, he doesn't feel Yuki-kun is fit to become your Queen."

"I-I haven't even decided anything like that though!"

"Which is precisely why he is asking of these events right now. Before you obtain a peerage, he would like you to become, his Bishop. And your Otou-san and I are, of two minds of this."

Ravel's eyes went between her mother, and father.

She still didn't understand what was going on.

"What does this mean exactly? Of two minds? What two minds are we talking about here?"

"Yes...honestly, Ravel. We want you to be happy. And yet, you're at the age where you can receive your Evil Pieces, yet, you haven't chosen to do so yet. You've been offered, and you've put it on hold for the moment. Thinking of your future, we want you to be safe."

"And I'll be safe with Yuki."

Ravel said it almost straight away, believing in the boy that much.

"Would you, Ravel?"

Lord Phenex spoke up, confusing Ravel even more.

"Yuki's proven that he can protect me, he's done so many times before...are you saying you wont allow Yuki to stay here anymore? If that's the case, then I wont hear anymore of it, Yuki shall be staying beside me always, and that's the end of it."

"That's the thing Ravel, he wont be around you, always." Lord Phenex's words stung Ravel. "He's a human Ravel. I thought that by now, he would have agreed to have become your Queen, your Evil Piece. I trust Yuki-kun, I like Yuki-kun, he's become a good member of this family, and yes, I consider him a member of this family as well, because he's done a good service for you Ravel, he's become such a brave young man for you, and has become the ideal body guard for you, I couldn't ask for more. He's put his life on the line, but he's still human Ravel."

"What does that have anything to do with it?"

Ravel wasn't sure what he was talking about, so Lady Phenex clarified.

"It's because, he's got a human lifespan Ravel. Just think, we Devils live for a long time, and Yuki-kun...while it pains me to say it, he wont be around forever if he stays a human. He can't protect you for all your life. For all his life, yes. But for yours...no, he can't. And we want you to be safe. Then Riser suggested that perhaps, having you join his peerage, would allow him to protect you. That's why, we're torn right now."

Ravel couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Of course she thought about it.

But they were only children right now.

She didn't see it fit to rush anything.

"Well, that maybe so, but I will stay with Yuki for as long as his lifespan is. If that's a day, a week, or a hundred years, it doesn't matter. Yuki is my friend, he's my body guard, and if he desires...he could become my Queen, I haven't asked yet...but, this decision is mine and mine alone."

Lord Phenex placed a hand on his chin in thought.

"It is indeed true, it is your decision. But please think of your future Ravel, we have to think of your future as well."

"I am a young child, I've not even reached my teenage years, and you're asking me to decide my future right now. Yuki is only a year older than me, and you're still asking me to decide both of our futures? You never said anything before, why have you decided to bring this up now?"

The pair looked at one another.

Ravel could see that there was unsureness on their faces.

"...Riser-nii-sama brought it up with you, didn't he?"

"He was just worried about you, Ravel. He wants you to be protected like an Onii-sama would want their Imouto. Yes, it is true that Riser isn't the most supportive of Yuki-kun because of the...well, the punch down below, but we can see his side of the argument as well."

"His side of the argument is based on the fact that Yuki hasn't chosen to become my Queen, and I become a King. That's right, isn't it?" They didn't answer, but Ravel knew the truth, nodding her head again and again. "You know, Yuki's protected me more than Onii-sama ever has. So, I don't know why he would even bring it up now. I shall be staying with Yuki, and that's the end of it."

"So, you're going to obtain a peerage, Ravel?"

Lord Phenex asked with an interested look on her face, so Ravel went to nod...but, she stopped.

She looked at her hands, and then she looked to the side of her. On the side, near the big pictures, she saw a small one of her and Yuki. Seeing that filled her with strength, with the resolve that she felt like she was lacking before.

"If Yuki accepts becoming my Queen, then yes. Otherwise, no. I wouldn't. I only want Yuki to stand beside me if I went forward as a King. He would be the best kind of support for me. In this year alone, I've never felt so supported from a peer. Besides you two, and Ruval-nii-sama as well, I've felt the most support from Yuki. If Yuki wasn't here, then the question of if I would obtain a peerage would be something that I would say no to. But, Yuki has encouraged me, with his life, and how he risked everything for someone else. He gave me the courage to stand on my own and now, I wish to have Yuki standing beside me as I go forward."

Lord and Lady Phenex looked at one another, and felt, pride in their daughter.

Pride that she was sticking up for her own beliefs and her own power and attitude as well.

"Then, I'm glad you said that Ravel. It shows you're growing up, and you have to understand, we aren't truly for Riser taking you into his peerage, but we aren't against it. We're looking out for your future Ravel, that's all we're doing. You have a bright future, and if that is with Yuki-kun as your King, or in your Onii-sama's peerage, or even in your Okaa-san's peerage, then we'd know you're safe. Though I know my preferred one, we thought we'd discuss it with you, and wont force you, no matter what. But knowing Riser, he wont be easy to please. I might have to speak to that child, and tell him that your choice, is your choice."

Ravel looked towards her father, and heard his genuine words.

"...It's just from your words before, it sounded like you were going to have me do one or the other without my choice being known. But, if my choice is the definitive, then I definitely will choose for myself."

"Then, I am pleased Ravel. This also shows your growth, Yuki-kun has been quite the influence on you, hasn't he?"

Ravel's face turned slightly red at her mother's suggestive tone.

"...Yuki and I are friends, nothing more."

"Are you sure there's nothing more going on?"

Lady Phenex prodded, Ravel's face turning into an uncomfortable one.

"W-What are you implying? We're only friends, that's the end of it. I mean, we can't be anything other than friends...w-we're just friends, that's all." Ravel pushed her seat backwards. "Then, if there's nothing else for me to speak about, I have to go now, thank you for your time."

Ravel bowed her head, and she went to the stairs.

She walked up the stairs, and walked into her brother's room, where he was casually laid in bed with a woman (since he was a teenager and all, he was doing what they would do) but Ravel didn't care, and her eyes fell harshly on Riser.

"R-Ravel! W-What the hell are you doing!? Get out! I'm about to get lucky!"

Riser screeched, covering the pair of them in the bed.

"No you're not."

The young woman said it to Riser and felt sick that she said that.

"B-But, baby...w-what do you mean?"

"Goodbye Riser."

The young woman grabbed a nearby robe and wrapped it around her body. Ravel watched as the young woman simply walked out of the room. Riser however looked super pissed off with Ravel right now.

"Ravel, what the hell! I mean, I was going to be with her! Do you know, who the hell that was!? She was important to me!"

Ravel's eyes sharpened.

"I don't care, that's your own fault. Doing such things in the morning, what is wrong with you?"

"Hmph, this is MY room Ravel, and you barged in. What do you even want?"

"Okaa-sama and Otou-sama have just spoken to me, something with an interesting way of thinking, and my future, how you wish to take me into your peerage?"

Riser's own eyes sharpened.

"Of course, I'm not going to leave you to that damn scary Exorcist, he's too much, he's very frightening and I don't think that it should be a good thing for you and your future."

"Yuki, is too much, for you. You're frightened because he whooped your sorry butt, and now, you're trying to get between our friendships...why? Why are you doing that?"

"I'm looking out for you! And from day one, I've said that he wouldn't be the best for you! I'm only trying to make sure that you're safe! Can't you understand that!?"

"I'm safe, with Yuki. He's protected me many times, I feel the safest with Yuki."

"He's a mere human!"

Riser argued, but Ravel wasn't having any of it.

"He's my friend!" Ravel snapped at Riser who bit his lower lip. "You're speaking about my friend! He is not a 'mere human'! He's my best friend, he's someone who's been there for me for a year! You're only interested in my future, is because you're scared of Yuki, and that's your own fault, Yuki's never showed any aggression towards you. Even during your first encounter, he was attacked, by you, and he even asked me before he did anything. So, you're the reason to blame for your own fear, not Yuki. Besides, Okaa-sama and Otou-sama have said that I can stand with Yuki in the future, it is my choice."

Riser's anger grew inside of his chest, he could feel it rising.

He couldn't believe that Ravel, his own sister, would think like this, thinking a human would be better for her than him, her own brother.

He just couldn't wrap his head around it.

Sure, some was because he was scared of Yuki. But he wasn't scared enough to fight him if it was for Ravel and not allow someone to hurt Ravel, even though Yuki never would, Riser got it into his head that he would.

"No, I wont accept him becoming your Queen."

"Well, accept it, because if he agrees, he's going to become my Queen, and that's the end of it. My peerage, I'll accept anyone who I want into it. And Onii-sama, you went behind my back...you hurt me by doing this."

"Ravel...my intentions are not to hurt you, they're to protect you."

"I am protected, by Yuki. He protects me, he doesn't even want money anymore, he'll protect me, because friends do that for the other. Even if you think of me as a helpless girl, I'll become less helpless, I'll become strong, I'll have Yuki train me, and then I will show my strength as a capable leader. Because of Yuki, he's given me the strength, and if he becomes my Queen, we'll show the Underworld the power of the Exorcist Queen, and the Phenex King, and I wont have you stand in the way of that. As I said, my peerage, my choice. And I respect you and your peerage, and your decisions, respect my own."

Riser was fuming at this point, but Ravel didn't care, and just walked out.

Riser looked on at the place she left, and felt angered.

Because, he was worried for her (in his own way believing he was doing the right thing) he wasn't going to back away and was sure that he wasn't going to allow Yuki to do as he pleased with Ravel.

Outside with Ravel, she saw Yuki walking across the corridor, and nodded to herself, and saw him singing "My girl wants to party all the time~" to himself again and again.

"Yuki, good morning." He stopped, and faced her with a smile. "Why are you singing that song?"

"I dunno, it's true though, my girl wants to party all the time~"

Ravel's eyes narrowed in jealousy.

"Wh-Who's your girl huh?"

"You are Ravel-sama! You're my girl!"

Ravel inhaled a shocked breath, her face turned redder and redder.

"W-Wha...? I-I'm your girl?! S-Since when?!"

Yuki adopted a teasing face, and walked towards Ravel. Teasingly, he ran a finger up her chin, causing her to shiver with excitement. He slowly went around her, then his arms went around her waist, and his head went to her shoulder. She looked as best she could, to see his teasing eyes on her form.

"Don't be silly Ravel-sama, you're my girl, you know?"

"Y-Yes, w-well..."

Ravel didn't know what else to add, so she allowed Yuki to embrace her from behind, and somehow the troubles she held before, seemingly disappeared.

* * *

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Yuki came at Sairaorg who also came at him with a swinging fist. The shockwave of their powers colliding blew away the surrounding areas, and a large gust of wind went towards the girls sitting near by.

"Aah, Yuki, you've got some Touki, you're becoming better at controlling it."

Yuki rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Aah, thank you very much Sairaorg-sama, your strength is insane. With one punch, if that reached my body, I seriously might become worried."

"Haha, well, that's how it is. But even your sword techniques are scary, I've seen how you use that sword of yours, it is quite worrying for myself. But I've found myself a good opponent, in yourself. That's why, I do believe you should become apart of my peerage."

As he said that, Yuki's eyes briefly went towards Ravel who sat on the side. Ravel waved towards him, and he just offered a smile. But then, he shook his head, and turned right back towards Sairaorg with a small simper.

"Well, it is a good offer, and Sairaorg-sama is one of my good friends, but I'd have to decline."

Sairaorg's eyes went towards Ravel once more, then turned back towards Yuki, understanding a few things that others have also noticed as well.

"I see, you wish for Ravel to become your King, right?"

"Wha…? No, I just don't have an interest in becoming a Devil. And Ravel-sama has plenty of options for a Queen other than me. I'll find her the strongest person so they could protect her. After all, I am her body guard, and I would have to protect her no matter what."

The young boy said it with strong eyes.

He wouldn't allow someone horrible to join Ravel, and if they did, he would protect her…

But, he could only protect her so far.

He was only a human and in the world of Devils, he only held so much authority, but he was going to protect them no matter what.

Sairaorg furrowed his eyebrows.

"So...what are you planning to do with your life now?"

"I'm going to protect Ravel-sama and free my friends, wherever they are. That's why, I have to train, and become as strong as I can. It might seem strange to some, but I have to become as strong as I can to fight all of those people out there."

Yuki's voice was hard, and wouldn't back down for even a second.

But Sairaorg could tell that there was something else that he would need to speak about as well.

"Yes, I do like your resolve, but being a human can only take you so far. Not to say that you are weak by any means, because truthfully, you could outpace most children our age, and even give me a hard time in a fight. But staying human, could also limit your potential as well."

"Maybe it could, but...to become a Devil, I don't know Sairaorg-sama. I've thought about it before, do I want to die a human? Because, my lifespan as a human, is a drop in a bucket for you Devils. Like, in a hundred years, you'll still be in your prime, and I'll be dead most likely from either old age or battle. Yes...I've thought about it, and there's much I want to do, but my lifespan limits me. I've also thought about about becoming a High, even Ultimate Class Devil to earn a lot of money so I can support different things as well...I haven't a clue on what I am going to do honestly."

Sairaorg could understand such a dilemma that was within his mind right now.

He lived in the land of Devils, but he wasn't a Devil. His former life had been abandoned by his own sake, and at least in Sairaorg's eyes, he could see that Yuki was going through quite the crisis, no matter what the way he flips the coin, he's living a life that he isn't allowed to do what he would need to do.

"Well, think about it at least. Myself, Rias, Ravel, Sona, even Seekvaira seems to be interested as well, I even heard Rias, Sona and Seekvaira are conversing about making you offers as well. As a Devil, you could go further than a human. You could become a High Class Devil through hard work, even Ultimate Class with more effort, and become someone that holds influence in the Underworld. I know for myself, I want to become a Maou, and change many things."

"Becoming a Maou-sama, that's your dream Sairaorg-sama?"

"Yes, I want to become a Maou in the future. And I'll do that with these two fists of mine. I might not have been born with the Power of Destruction, but that doesn't matter. As my Okaa-san said before she fell into her coma, I'll prove my strength in my own ways. And this is how I am going to do it."

Yuki looked at his fist, and allowed a holy aura to surround his fist. The holy aura dripped off his fist, and it made him smile slightly.

"When I first learned this, I was so proud. I thought "I'm one step closer to God now!" and now...well, I'm further and further away from God. But, even like this, I am still doing his work, even if I am rejected from the Church for the rest of my life, I'll still continue protecting his children. Even if I turned to being a Devil, I'd still work from the Devils side to protect God's children, not just God's, all children, Devils, Fallen Angels, what have you."

"I see, so that's how it is. Well, I wont say anymore about becoming a Devil, it would be your choice. However, I think it could open many doors for you in the future, and Ravel surely has come to depend on you for many aspects. It is because of your influence that she's even thinking about gaining her peerage in the first place."

The young boy placed a hand on his chin and thought about it deeply.

"...Perhaps, but I'm sure Ravel-sama wouldn't want to take me into her peerage, I wouldn't be a suitable choice."

"Why is that?"

At that, he didn't know how to answer.

Maybe the answer was to convince Sairaorg, and himself than anything based in truth.

"Well, it doesn't matter, lets train."

"Ah yes, of course."

Like that, they came at one another again and again, showing their strikes, among other things towards the other, their powers colliding strongly.

Ravel watched on from the side, and saw how they were truly training hard. She didn't get why they were training so hard, she could see that the ground shattered when their sword and fist met one another.

But she couldn't deny that she was intrigued.

"W-Whoa, the shockwave of their attacks are amazing."

Akeno held an impressed look on her face.

She also held a bit of a blush as well, seeing Yuki's upper body. How toned he was for a guy his age. It was probably more than most adults she had seen. Though he wasn't overly muscular, it was enough to give him a lean yet toned appearance, a body that has dedicated itself to training.

"Yes, he does have a good control to fight Sairaorg, it's crazy, but I am sure that he would be the best kind of opponent for Sairaorg." Rias turned a teasing eye to Ravel. "Ravel, you're going to be gaining your peerage soon, right?"

Ravel poked her fingers together shyly.

"Well, that's the thing...I haven't decided yet."

"What are you saying? Your time is soon, you have to decide Ravel, you've reached that age. And because you have...I mean, I only have a small amount of time before you have Yuki-kun become your Queen and I'll miss my chance to have a truly powerful peerage member...damn it all to hell."

"I see, so that's all you are worried about?" Rias shrugged her shoulders. "I couldn't ask Yuki to become my anything of a Devils kind. He's a former Exorcist, why would he even want to become a Devil?"

Akeno, watching on, placed a hand to the side of her head.

"Well, I don't know the inner working's of your cute relationship, but I think Yuki-kun probably would become a Devil for Ravel-sama's sake~ He always says it is obligation to protect you Ravel-sama, why would this change anything at all?"

Akeno's point was fair, yet Ravel wasn't sure honestly.

"Even then...would he want to become a Devil? He is a human who believes in God, would it be simple enough to just become a Devil? Would he even want, me as a master? He's had others ask him to become a Devil, stronger people, and he's decided that he doesn't want to be with them...so, I don't know what I am supposed to do right now..."

"Don't ask him, I'll have him join my peerage. That's fine with me, we'll be a happy family together, it doesn't matter about the other stuff, all that does matter is that he can become my Rook, Bishop, Knight, Pawn, anything really. It would be the very best, like no one ever was~ To have him is my real test, training is my cause~ I'll travel across the lands, searching for him far and wide. With Yuki-kun by my side, I'll help him harness the power that's inside~"

Rias swiftly said with a singsong, but Akeno lightly bonked her on the head, causing her to pout.

"Rias-sama, you shouldn't say such things, and why are you singing exactly?"

"Well, I was just singing and somehow it came together. I thought it was pretty good. But I want him Akeno, I want him in my peerage. And I know, before anyone says it, yes, partly because he could mess up Riser. But because of another reason as well. Because of you my adorable Queen."

"Me?"

Akeno wasn't sure what she was talking about, but Akeno giggled slightly when she saw Rias giving her a thumbs up.

"To not only give you a friend, to give you some good loving~ I know that you like Yuki-kun and I can see that you'd get along great. I'm only thinking of you as well Akeno, and I want you to have some fun as well, you know?"

"Well, that's mighty kind of you Rias, but you don't have to think about me. You can just do as you want, it would be fine with me, if you wanted to make me happy, this wouldn't be a way. I wouldn't like if Yuki-kun felt forced, bullied and other things to join the peerage. If he asked, that would be a different thing."

"...I wanted Akeno to be happy as well, so I thought this would be a good way."

Rias pursed her lips, so Akeno got behind Rias, and placed a hand on her face. Using her slender fingers, the young girls fingers brushed over the young redhead's face, making Rias' face turned a little red.

"Fufu, you're cute Rias-sama but don't be so worried about me, I can have fun with Yuki-kun in my own ways, and teach him the ways of a sadist~" Rias pouted, but Akeno's eyes went to the unhinging Ravel. "Ravel-sama is so cute~ Look at her being all worried~ You have a cute relationship like myself, and Rias, I'm sure that if Ravel-sama was the one to ask him, then I'm sure that he wouldn't mind becoming a Devil."

"...Is that really the case?"

Ravel wasn't sure.

She had been together with Yuki for a year now, and during that time, of course she had grown rather close to the young boy. She could even say that she had even grown to have...something for him.

What that was, she didn't know. She just knew that his heroic attitude, the way that he had saved her, and how he reminded her of a White Knight saving the Princess like in the books she was read as a child.

Brilliant white hair, and red eyes, she couldn't deny that she was feeling good. She did want to ask him, but she didn't know how she was going to start. How could she ask a man of God to become her Queen?

That's all she wanted.

She wanted to be with her friend, her best friend, and maybe something even more as well.

She just, felt unsure of how to do it.

"Yes, I am sure that it is the case. You'll be able to have that person meet you and become your Queen. It's Yuki-kun fufu~ He looks after Ravel-sama, he's always worried for Ravel-sama and he's always making sure you're protected. I wouldn't worry so much about it, I'm pretty sure that he'd become your Queen if you asked~"

Ravel's eyes went towards Yuki once more, and saw that he was still training and furrowed her eyebrows on the boy, wondering if it would be okay if she could ask him. If she could, and he said no, she wouldn't know what to say, she'd feel embarrassed.

"W-Well, I don't know...I'll have to ask eventually. People are asking me about my Evil Pieces...and I wouldn't get them without Yuki agreeing to become my Queen, he's the only one I would want to become my Queen."

"Awwww, a Devil in love with a former Exorcist, how sweet~"

Rias sang out happily, but Ravel's face dropped down.

"D-Don't say that! I don't love Yuki! I mean, he's my body guard, I couldn't take advantage of such a position! It would be highly wrong to do something like that! We're only friends, it would only be as best friends, like with you and Akeno-sama, unless there's something else going on there…?"

Rias chuckled dirtily.

"Yeah, we're lesbians really. Akeno and I have lesbian relations with one another, it would be amazing fun when we become older, you know?"

Akeno rolled her eyes but gave a dirty giggle at the same time.

"I always suspected..."

"What do you mean you always suspected!? Do I look like a lesbian…? Really? Damn it!"

Rias snapped, Ravel pulling away shyly.

"I-I don't know, you just look a little...I mean, nothing really~"

Rias didn't feel like that was a good enough explanation and felt complicated.

Once Yuki and Sairaorg finished their training, with sweat glistening off his body, and off Sairaorg, Ravel's face burned red, even Akeno's cheeks turned slightly red as well.

"Y-Yuki, y-you're done?"

"Aha, yes, we're done for the day. Sairaorg-sama has to get going, so we're done. Sorry, you didn't have to wait around Ravel-sama, I would have been fine with Sairaorg-sama."

"Y-Yes, well, I have to make sure that no one tries to recruit you, like that darn Seekvaira-sama, she would do something like that, it would be within her to try and pull, as one would say, a fast one, even if it wouldn't be something too amazing. Either way, I am glad that you've finished with your training, because the day after tomorrow, we have...well, I need to go somewhere, with you, and talk to you about something's, okay?"

She wanted to give herself a little buffer.

She didn't want to do it the next day, but she knew she couldn't put it off forever either. She hated this kind of dilemma.

Yuki tossed his head to the side at the seriousness of her tone.

"Is there something going on?"

"Nothing much, it's just something that we have to discuss, would you, please come with me?"

Yuki didn't see it as a problem, and merely bowed his head.

"Of course Ojou-sama, I shall comply."

"Thank you."

Ravel smiled out.

Though she was worried, she knew that there was something that was going to happen, and she needed to speak about it now. She needed to talk about it, because she had the deadline of her elder brother, and she didn't want to have something like that.

* * *

Yuki looked through some books that he had, but they were a cover.

Because, they held secrets of something's that had been going on with Kuroka and Shirone. Though they weren't substantial in any way just yet. It was a starting point, and he was going to need it as well.

" _Okay, so there's a few places that there could be something..._ " Yuki ran his fingers across the papers that showed detailed events. " _Yes, I'm finally able to get some locations that have been hidden but these locations, but I've found it. If there's even a little bit of evidence, then I'll find it, and make sure that those girls are safe...that man, I get very bad feelings from him, he's got a disgusting aura, and no doubt skeleton's in the closet, from what I can find out from these months of following him and gathering intel on him. Thankfully, I've got some evidence as well but it isn't enough...and also these 'experiments' are worrying as well. Just what are these people up too..._ "

Yuki thought to himself about it, and his plans for the evening. Since it was early morning, he was sure that no one would find out about it. But, he knew that he would have to find something out for Kuroka, and Shirone.

But then, he looked at another set of documents, and this time, it was for something else that he would be doing that night.

" _Right, there's another facility there. Hopefully, I'll find them this time. I'm going to have to get some rest, and be ready for this tonight. Ravel-sama wants to go out tomorrow...today something like that, so I'm going to have to take my duties light today, and relax, and prepare for a fight. Thankfully, with each new facility I raid, I come closer and closer to finding them, I just didn't know the network for this would be so huge...just what kind of person would do such a disgusting thing…?_ "

Yuki thought to himself once more.

He knew that it was dangerous, but he also had to do this, he wouldn't allow anything else to happen to the children. He had liberated a few of the places he had gone to by now, but it wasn't enough in his eyes.

It was something else entirely that he needed to do.

He needed to find his friends, and there's no way that he would ever give up on that dream.

As he looked over the documents, Ravel walked into the room, with a tired expression on her face.

"Ravel-sama!" Yuki hid the papers, not wanting to involve Ravel, but she saw him hiding something just briefly, causing her to become slightly suspicious. "What are you doing up at this time in the morning?"

"I heard noises coming from down here, and thought that perhaps the television was left on." Her eyes went to the television and saw that it was indeed on. "I see you're watching Serafall-sama's show at this time of the morning. Do you really love the show that much?"

Yuki chuckled slightly, shaking his head.

"Hehe, I couldn't sleep and thought that I would watch Serafall-sama's show. I'm sorry for waking you, I'll keep the noise down."

"It's okay, I couldn't sleep either."

Yuki cocked his head to the side.

"Is something the matter?"

"No, not really, I've just been thinking about a few things lately."

Yuki budged closer.

"Is it do to with gathering a peerage?"

Ravel looked shocked at that moment, she couldn't believe that he deduced it so quickly.

"H-How did you..."

"Gossip mostly." He revealed with a yawn. "Ravel-sama, what is the worry anyway? You can just become a King, and you'd be a good one. Are your, parents against it? Maybe someone else? Because, others haven't thought about it and just get one, right?"

"...It's Onii-sama."

"Which one?"

Yuki didn't know, because she had three of them.

"Riser-nii-sama...Yuki, he's suggested something to my parents...and he's...he's doing it, because...at least in my eyes, he doesn't see me as a capable person. He says it is to protect me, but it doesn't feel good either. I mean...it's basically saying that I can't do it for myself, when I know I can...and everyone's talking at me from all sides...I just don't know what to do, Yuki...they were, something that I...I don't want to even think about it...I want to, live a life for myself, and do what I want, with my life...and Onii-sama is just showing that he doesn't believe in my capabilities..."

"Ravel-sama, you can do what you want to do." He placed a hand on the top of her head. "You, are a very good person, Ravel-sama, and you don't have to do anything that no one has to do. I wont let anyone force you to do anything that you don't want to do."

Ravel's eyes went towards Yuki's face.

She saw that he was still supporting her, he was always there, supporting her, and causing her to feel good. She could always rely on Yuki for support, and she thought about how Riser, and to a lesser extent, her parents, talked about Yuki only being a human and the idea of him one day being gone, it was just something insane to her.

"Yuki...I don't want to lose you."

"Ravel-sama, that's..."

"I just...I mean, I don't want to ever lose, you, Yuki. Okay? You can't leave me, okay? Maybe it's selfish...I can be selfish sometimes, but I don't want you to go anywhere..."

"Ravel-sama, I'm not going anywhere." Ravel's hopeful eyes turned towards him, and he just gave a cool smile. "Why would you think that I would be going somewhere?"

"It's just, something Onii-sama and some others have said...I mean, Yuki is a human and one day, you're going to grow old..."

"Everyone grows old Ravel-sama, and even Devils do as well."

"Yes...but, as you age, I'll look relatively the same as when I reach adulthood. I know we're children but...the idea of Yuki growing old, and I stay like this...it worries me, I have grown attached to you, Yuki. I'm not afraid to say it, I really like you being around. I've never...had someone I'm so close to before. All of my other 'friends' don't understand me the way Yuki does. I mean, Rias-sama and the rest are nice people, and then there's others who only want cheap deals on Phoenix Tears, among other things...but you, Yuki. You always put my needs first, you're very selfless, and it's your qualities that I admire the best...you're my hero."

Yuki hummed to himself, listening to what she said. He could understand her worries, since she didn't want to lose a friend. He felt the same when he lost his friends, and he didn't want to put Ravel through that.

"Ravel-sama, you're important to me, and it is true that I am a human with a limited time on this earth...but, it doesn't have to change anything. We're both young right now, there's no need to worry about this stuff for the immediate future. So don't worry about anything like that, I'm not going anywhere."

Ravel didn't want to say about what Riser said, how he was going to force Yuki away and she didn't want that.

"Yes...tomorrow, we'll be going on a trip, and I have something important to ask you."

"Ravel-sama, why don't you just ask me now?"

She shook her head.

"I need to build my courage before I ask anything. I'm afraid you'll say no."

"Say no? What would I say no to exactly?"

"A-Ah, we'll discuss that tomorrow. For now...erm, would it be okay if we sit together for a little while?"

"Ehe, sure, I'm just going to get some coffee. Would you like anything?" Ravel gave him a curious look. "I'm not going to charge you."

"Then, could I have a glass of warm milk, please?"

"Of course~ But, can I have a special cuddle Ravel-sama~?"

"S-Special cuddle...?"

Yuki leaned towards her, and ran his fingers across her jaw, bringing her face towards her own. With his hot, enticing breath on her face, she felt her cheeks reddening and her body feeling hotter. His fingers continued to rub across her chin and then slowly slid down her neck, stopping just near her chest. Ravel didn't even seem to mind, she was pretty much used to it by now, and enjoyed the feeling of the boys hand on her.

"Ravel-sama, don't be mean, what if we come together and express our love together?"

"L-Love!? W-We're in love!?"

Yuki chuckled "Fufu." and teasingly brought his hand up her neck, and slid them up her chin, before pulling away. Ravel's face still was hot, and messy. But Yuki just smiled, and winked towards the young girl.

"I'll go and get you some milk Ravel-sama~"

Ravel's cheeks puffed out while he walked out of the room.

As he did, Ravel's eyes went towards the books he tried to hide, but she could see a little bit of her. She thought about reading them, but she didn't know if she should even invade his personal privacy. Even then she knew he was hiding something from her, and she didn't know if he was going to be in danger because of this.

He didn't want her to be in danger, and she knew that.

But it also was the reverse as well.

She didn't want him to be in danger, and at least, she knew that it was because of what he was doing, knowing that he was going to facilities and the liberation of them. While it was a noble cause, she didn't want to just sit on the sidelines either.

Her hands twitched, and then her eyes went towards the books once more.

Unable to resist anymore, she picked up one of the books, the last book that Yuki had been stuffing the papers inside, and opened them to reveal a plan to raid a facility. Her eyes scanned over the papers, and she couldn't deny that it was something quite well thought out, and how the plan would be executed.

"Yuki..."

"What are you doing?"

Ravel stiffened her body and looked towards the voice.

She saw Yuki stood there, looking at her with a curious gaze.

"Yuki, look...this is, I mean...you're planning on raiding a facility tonight…? Why are you hiding this from me?"

Yuki walked over, and took the papers, and books in his arms, placing the milk on the table for her. Ravel's eyes flickered, wondering why he seemed to be going distant all of a sudden.

"Because, this is my worries, you don't have to worry about it Ravel-sama."

"It is my business, when you're involved. Aren't we friends? You could have told me about this."

"No, because I don't want to endanger you Ravel-sama."

At his explanation, Ravel shook her head.

"It doesn't matter about that. This is my dream as well, if you're going to places like this, then I would like to be informed, and have Devils be prepared and-"

"Ravel-sama, if Devils became involved, then it could cause problems with the Underworld, and the Church. You know that, and I know that, and neither of us want to disrupt that balance. That's also a reason I didn't say anything. Yes, I would appreciate help, but I also know that if the Devils became involved, you'd also suffer a backlash, and it could lead to a war. If they only think it is an independent person, then the people who run these facilities can't squeal to the Church, and therefore cause a war. That's why I also left the Church, knowing that if I was still apart of it, it would cause internal strife, and I couldn't let that happen. I'm sorry Ravel-sama, but I can't involve you or anyone else. I'll be back for tomorrows trip, so don't worry about that."

"...What if you don't make it back for tomorrows trip?" Ravel said it with a sad face. "If you go there, what makes you think you're not going to get captured? Or killed? Remember how we first met? You nearly died. Do you want to die? Because sooner or later, by yourself, these people are going to notice, and beef up their security, and you'll end up in a situation that isn't the best."

"No, of course I don't. I'm careful."

"Being careful, by going out by yourself? How could you be being careful?"

"Because, I go at different times, at different locations. I've spent about a week nearly mapping out this facility while hiding out in shadows. I don't do anything without trying my best in getting all of the information. I'm not an idiot, I don't go in blinding and without plans. Of course, sometimes the plans have to change on the fly, but I am careful, and I definitely wouldn't allow anyone to take me down."

Ravel folded her arms over her small chest, giving him unsure eyes.

"Yuki...you don't want help...you don't ever ask for help..."

"Because, people that help me have a tendency to become hurt or worse, and I don't want to hurt anyone with my missions, most of all you Ravel-sama. I'm sorry, I've got to go."

For the moment, he turned away and walked towards the door and made sure he had his things.

She looked back to see his retreating form, and she whispered "Become my Queen." but she couldn't say it louder.

Though, Yuki's keen senses were sharp, and he knew that she said something, so he turned back.

"What did you say Ravel-sama?"

"N-Nothing, oh nothing at all."

Yuki knew she was lying, so he turned his head to the side, and then walked out of the room.

Ravel's eyes focused on the place he went, and knowing he wouldn't give up, she also made her decision as well.

* * *

That night, Yuki went towards the facility on his own. He arrived at around 11 at night (human time) and proceeded to fight through the people that were at the facility. The first batch of people were dealt with with minimal efforts. Since he had been training for a year to deal with these kinds of people, and also fought some strong Devils, he could truly shine on the battle field with some ordinarily trained people. He knew that they hadn't gone through the rigorous training he had been through.

Once done with, he looked ahead, and saw more looking at him, ready to attack him, and he didn't back down. He wouldn't back down, there was too much at stake right now, he couldn't leave it alone, he needed to become stronger than ever.

He could see adults, and the likes all their armed with swords, and guns, and he himself had a sword, and a gun in his hand, that's all he needed.

"Alright, this is how it is going to go down. Either, surrender, or I'll have to become heavy handed with you all."

Yuki threatened them. He hoped that it would work and they would simply leave his sight. But they wouldn't back down either.

"Get away!"

"Leave me alone!"

"I wont die by your hands!"

People came at Yuki, and he proceeded to mow through them. However, they were stronger than he thought. He used a combination of his Sacred Gear, and his swords, along with some holy and Touki power to fight through them.

He received some wounds, but nothing too amazing. He could still walk, but he was bleeding a little bit. Perhaps people would call him mad for doing this alone, perhaps they would call him insane, but he would rather go through these wounds, than allow anyone else to suffer. He would rather it be his skin they cut, than the children's bodies they chopped up, knowing they did that.

His body moved through the facility and got the children out of their cages, and took them to the entrance. He attempted to get some people that would allow him to access the servers of the area, but they weren't able to get him any new information, so he took care of them as well.

He sighed, and looked at himself, and saw that the children were looking worried, so he didn't want to prolong their suffering anymore.

"Come on everyone, it's time to get you back to a good place, a safe place."

[Okay!]

Maybe because he just saved them, or he had a face that was trustworthy, they believed that he would keep them safe. Especially after seeing how they were taken away and now, he was offering them a place to go, that's all they needed to know.

"Okay then! Follow me everyone, and we'll get out of this place!"

Yuki smiled, and went towards the exit.

It was during these ending times that he felt the most joy.

To see the children's faces lighting up with excitement, to see that they could return home, to wherever that was. It was enough for him to feel excitement himself, that they had a place to call home and finally could return there, or he could find them a new home. That's all he wanted now for the children.

Once walking outside, Yuki turned to the children and smiled gently.

"Please don't be worried now, we'll have to be quick, but I'll get you all back to where you belong."

Yuki assured them, as he placed his hands outwards. He made a magical circle, that laid itself on the ground, under the children, he had learned how to use a good sized teleportation circle via the use of magic as well.

He was about to teleport when he felt someone behind him.

He turned to see a straggler coming for him. He muttered "Damn." and stopped the circle. He went to withdraw his weapon, but a burst of orange flames erupted from the side, shocking Yuki, and slammed against the straggler, his body hitting a nearby wall, and knocked him out.

Yuki's eyes turned towards the sight, and saw that it was Ravel, who was walking closer.

"My, my, my, even though you said you were going to your bedroom to sleep, you came here anyway."

Yuki pursed his lips, then he teleported the children away.

Once that was done, Yuki turned back to Ravel seriously.

"Ravel-sama, what are you here for?"

"I told you that I wouldn't let you go on your own, even if indirectly. And I saw you left, and memorized the place you were going. But I had to come and make sure that you're okay, and now you are, we should return to the Underworld."

Yuki placed a hand on his forehead, and moved closer.

"Ravel-sama, I appreciate you coming, but you shouldn't have come on your own."

"You said that I couldn't inform the Devils, and after thinking about it, I understand the logic. Yes, so I didn't inform the Devils, and came here to make sure you're okay, and now you are, we should go before any threats come. If it is a small unit like us, the higher ups can't complain, independent fights happen, and this isn't to do with the Church as a whole, so no war would happen if I became involved."

After thinking about what she said, he couldn't deny that she was right, but still, he knew that if he had stayed with the Church, it would have caused strife and that would have been a guarantee.

"Yes, you're right...but Ravel-sama, I would prefer if you didn't come. As I said, this is highly dangerous, what if you had run into enemies and I wasn't there to keep you safe? I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you."

"...You couldn't?"

Ravel looked curious, but Yuki nodded his head.

"Of course, I couldn't. You're very important to me Ravel-sama and to see harm befall you, would cause me immense pain. You were talking about it this morning, about how you consider me a friend, I consider you one of my best friends now. My life, it's always been through different twists, and turns, and this past year, I've been through quite a weird situation. I've been with the Devils, and I never thought that I would even like it. Truthfully, I wasn't sure that I would stick around long, but Ravel-sama became a friend of mine, and I decided to stay. That's why, I don't want you to come on these missions, if you became hurt, I couldn't forgive myself."

Ravel's eyes fluttered slightly, and she hugged her upper body.

"Yuki...as you said, you're my friend...and you know, I was extremely worried, I don't want you to die...these missions, alone, it's suicide."

"It's why I'm on my own. I'm not apart of anything, I'm not an Angel, I'm not an Exorcist, I'm a mere human, that has no stakes on any side, that's why I've chosen to do what I can for these children, to make sure they don't suffer the same fate as others that have been used by this madman."

Ravel folded her arms, and put on a complex expression.

"Yes...I can understand, but I don't want my friend to die. If we're friends, then…I can help, and even if they found out about me, it couldn't lead much further, I'm not a Maou-sama, I'm not the head of a clan, I'm merely a Devil that's helping my human friend...and maybe more as well. It would just be my own actions, and not connected to the Underworld. And I can only say this because of you, Yuki."

"Ravel-sama..."

Ravel pulled closer, taking the young boys hands, and held them tightly.

"Yuki...there's been something I've been meaning to asking, and after hearing your words once more, I understand what you've been feeling, and how lonely your life must be if you can't seek help from others, but from me...you can. You can rely on me too, like I've done it for so long for you. Perhaps, you wouldn't want to become...but, Yuki, I wouldn't want anyone else to become that person, my special person."

"Ravel-sama, w-what are you saying…? Your special person...what kind of special person…?"

Ravel's cheeks turned slightly red, holding onto his hands even tighter.

"Yuki...you know, Riser-nii-sama doesn't believe in me. Dressing it up however he wants, he's basically saying he doesn't believe in me, and for a time, I didn't believe in myself. I was sure that I could help someone's peerage, but to be a leader, I never thought that I would be enough, I am not like Rias-sama, who's confident, I'm not super strong like Sairaorg-sama, nor am I like Sona-sama or Seekvaira-sama either. Diodora-sama is just...well, there's people that shouldn't have Evil Pieces. In any case, Yuki...you gave me the courage to think I'd be good enough, and with you by my side, I know that anything is possible. I've seen it, how you make the impossible, possible."

Yuki's mind went through different thoughts and feelings.

He knew where she was getting at now.

It was even obvious enough for him to understand.

"Ravel-sama...you want me to become apart of your peerage?"

Ravel looked at his red eyes, wondering if he was offended or worried at the same time.

She couldn't tell, he just, stared at her.

"Y-Yes...I would only want you beside me, as my Queen."

Yuki's hands broke from Ravel's, and he pulled away from her. Ravel looked at her hands, seeing his hands not in hers, and then looked right towards his face, seeing that he wasn't sure what to do, what to say, or even how to proceed.

"This is...you really want me to become your Queen? Why though…? There's stronger people out there, I could find you a better Queen than myself."

"There's no better Queen candidate than Yuki!" Ravel said it quickly, seeing that he also looked unsure, she held complexion on her face. "Yuki...is it because I'm a Devil...do you not want to become a Devil…? You can tell me...I can take it..."

Yuki looked back towards her, and hummed.

"A lot of people have been saying to me lately about joining a peerage, Sairaorg-sama, among others have thought about it, and I've thought about it as well. Being a human can only get me so far. Yes, humans can be powerful, but I'll need to become as strong as I can...besides, Ravel-sama is..."

Ravel pulled closer, and held her hands outwards shyly. Yuki took her hands in his own, and they pulled closer together.

"Yuki...will you, stay with me, forever? I know we've only known one another for a year now...but, I want to always be with Yuki, and have our dream come true...I don't want to be lied to, nor left out. I might not be powerful like some others, but I can help you with saving these children. I think it is so barbaric on how they are hurting these poor children, and I want to help you, Yuki...and I never want to be without you...that's why I was saying about age...I don't want to live in a time where Yuki has died due to age."

"Ravel-sama...you're an idiot, asking me such things."

Ravel crossed her lips into a cute pout.

"W-What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, I already have pledged myself to keep you safe. I'll have to think clearly before making a decision but I am here to protect you, always. Besides-"

"You're kind of a failure, Yuki."

Yuki's eyes widened, and immediately, he brought out his sword, looking to the side, and blocked an incoming sword, sparks going off between the blades, Ravel's body being pushed back away from the pair, Yuki's hands twisting and forced the assailant to the side.

* * *

Yuki's eyes adjusted to the sight and saw that it was Siegfried, staring at him with a disgusting grin.

Ravel looked between them, focusing in on their details and thought to herself.

" _They look so similar, they have similar faces, yet different at the same time, not everything is similar so they aren't clones or anything but there's definitely something about them... Yuki's got a kind face, but this person has a twisted face of evil, they even have the same white silvery type hair though they feel opposites, as in good and evil...are they brothers? Could they be related somehow? Whatever it is, it's something deeper than I'm getting._ "

But from the way they looked at the other, it wasn't like a good sibling would, and wondered their connection.

"Siegfried, what are heck are you doing here? And attacking me? Hasn't this joke gone on long enough?"

"Hmmm, former comrade, hanging around Devils, the enemy of us humans, that's disgusting, like they are." Ravel felt that sting. "That's not good Yuki, you can't hang around Devils, they're a foreign enemy, we were taught Devils are the enemies, and now, you're associating with them? For shame Yuki, for shame."

Yuki held his sword out in front of him.

"I don't know what you're doing Siegfried, but your joke is over. If you fight me right now, I will have to retaliate. And for the respect of our former alliance, I'll let this slide for today if you leave right now. But I cannot condone what you were going to do."

Siegfried held his sword out in front of him without a care. His eyes focused in on Yuki who did the same thing.

"Ararara, but it doesn't mean that we can't have a friendly spar with me, but to do that, I have to..." Suddenly from his back, another arm came out, a Dragon like arm. "...capture the Devil!"

"Ravel-sama!"

Yuki knew what he was doing so he rushed forward, and jumped for the arm. The arm captured the attempting to flee Ravel, and threw her towards a trap Siegfried laid there, just as Yuki's sword cut on the arm, leaving a big gash there, Siegfried's eyes narrowing in disgust.

"Oww, what the heck are you doing…?"

Ravel complained, standing up, and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Stay there for a little while."

He clicked his fingers, and bars of light came around Ravel, who went to move.

"H-Hey! What the hell are you doing!?"

Ravel's anger held no bounds, she was truly pissed at that moment.

"Don't worry little Princess, you just stay there and watch as I kill this guy in front of you."

"Yuki!"

Ravel tried to use her Phenex flames to escape, but the light was very dense, and she couldn't burn through it. Though the light was burned a little, it wasn't enough for her to break free. The young white haired boy focused his eyes on the enemy before him, and briefly went to Ravel.

"Do not worry Ravel-sama, you'll be alright, I'll deal with Siegfried and then rescue you out of that cage."

Ravel was worried for the boy, but he showed a confident face.

"Yuki...please be careful. He's dangerous, I can tell by his eyes. He wont pull any punches. You don't either, don't let him try anything."

Yuki nodded, turning his blade towards Siegfried.

"So, Siegfried, you came to attack me, why? Are you jealous I'm not with the Church or something? I remember how you were dissatisfied with the Church, so maybe my new life style is a jealousy thing? It could be that, right?"

Yuki guessed, based on what he knew about the man himself.

But Siegfried let out a cackle.

"It could be, but it isn't. My real reason is because I got a good offer, and decided to team up with these guys. To find a challenge for my skills. Since you left, I had a hard time finding a skillful challenge. But now with this group, I can use it to become stronger, and show the world the power of myself, and my Twice Critical, along with my Demonic Swords! And you, Yuki, I shall crush you today, because my employer doesn't like you and wants you to die so you don't free his test subjects."

Yuki's eyes focused upon him, and from what Siegfried said, he knew that he was going to have to go all out. Siegfried was powerful, and with his swordsmanship which was arguably better than his own, he would have a tough time.

"I see, so you fell from the Church to a slave of the evilness of humanity. It would be something like that, you always was a single minded person who doesn't even care about anything nor have a shred of decency."

"Mehehehehe, it does sound like something you'd say, warrior of justice. You always were spouting about God's shitty divine love, and look at you now, you're the bitch of the Devils to the bitch Devil herself. Running after this pathetic little Princess, what does she offer you exactly? Does she offer you a good place to sleep? Awwww, I bet you two have good house parties, don't you?"

Ravel's eyes lowered to the floor, and wondered if he would do anything,

"For one, you know nothing about Ravel-sama for even speaking to her, and calling her a bitch, has crossed me, and I shall become your enemy for saying such things. For two, Ravel-sama is my friend. Even if she's a Devil, she's a lot of a better person than you'll ever be. She doesn't need to be a psychopath like you are. All you're interested in his killing and that's it. And now you've captured Ravel-sama with the intent to hurt her. I don't know why you chose to do this, but you've made your last mistake." Surrounding the boy's body, was an aura of Touki, which shined, and began growing, denting the ground below him. "You've also angered me, and working for the men that have done this, you've fallen so low that you've become nothing."

Siegfried's eyes raged with intensity, as he pulled out a sword. Yuki looked upon the sword, and noticed a demonic aura coming off the blade. It was a dense aura that he knew would be hard to dismiss.

"Like it? It's one of the swords I've collected."

Yuki watched as Siegfried shot the sword forward, and from the tip of the blade, an intense whirlwind escaped, and shot for Yuki. Even the ground was blown away from such an intense gust, so Yuki narrowed dodged it by moving to the side at a quick speed, but some of the forest was desimated from such an attack.

"I know that blade. Ones got the power to create whirlwinds with a drill like aura, right? That's a Demon blade at that. Don't you know, using type of swords too much would whittle away at your lifespan if you don't know how to use them differently? It's a cursed blade that needs a true Master, and sad to say, you're not the true Master. You wouldn't even face me at my best, since I've been fighting for a while now, any advantage, right?"

"Well, I haven't gathered them all, but you're basically right. Even then, maybe using my life-force for this wouldn't be so bad. To crush you under these swords, I'll show you how to die quickly. Besides, my boss doesn't like that you're messing with his plans, so there's another reason to do it. And you, Yuki, shall die today, then there will be no doubt on who's the best swordsman around."

"Tch, that's a pretty rough way to speak, Siegfried. In your tone, can I sense a hint of jealousy? Are you jealous by what happened in the past?"

Siegfried's eyes went rage with rage, and he swung down his sword, to create another vortex of wind to send towards him. The drill like movement was more than Yuki could take on his own defenses, so he jumped around the battlefield, and narrowed the distance, his eyes glowing around Siegfried's sword.

"Don't piss me off!"

Yuki got close, and swung his Touki infused blade towards him, but with a single motion, the sword was blocked by Siegfried's Demon sword with the power over whirlwinds, the blades clashed violently and broke away the ground that was below them.

Ravel looked on, and could even feel the shockwave's from where she was. She didn't want to be used like this, so she tried her best to break the bars of light around her, but it proved to be very difficult. Even with her Phenex flames, it seemed too hard for him.

"My, you're prone to anger Siegfried, you shouldn't be going in a battle with a mad mind, you know?"

"Shut your mouth will you?"

Yuki watched as the sword was charged up, and swung outwardly. Yuki's body was caught in the whirlwind of power, and blown backwards. The trees began to shake with such an intense power, and Yuki's body was launched into the air.

Ravel looked on with worry, but Yuki, while spinning in the vortex, had his eyes focused on Siegfried, and pulled out his gun. He focused on Siegfried's body, and even with his momentum thrown for a loop, he took a hard shot.

"Damn it."

Siegfried stopped the whirlwind, to block the bullet with his sword, but that stopped the tornado as well, allowing Yuki to jump onto a nearby tree, put pressure in his legs, and launch himself forward at breakneck speeds.

"Try this!"

With Touki infused into his blade, he slashed down and unleashed a blade of Touki, sending it at Siegfried's body. The man jumped away, only for Yuki to be right in his face, swinging his blade for the man's body.

"Damn you!" Siegfried let out a surprised tone, but then he smirked. "...is what I would say if I didn't have this." Pulling out another sword, Yuki changed to defense, as both swords collided with the boy's sword, forcing his body to shoot into the ground, smashing along it, and because he was a human, it caused a bit of damage, but thankfully his Touki protected him a bit. "So, you managed to avoid the worst case scenario, and your reflexes are as good as always."

Yuki, on the ground, got off the ground with a bleeding leg. It was a small cut, but Ravel looked worried, and began to cry a little bit, seeing how Yuki was in pain. But as if sensing her worry, he smiled towards her as if to say "Don't worry Ravel-sama, I've got this." and turned back to Siegfried who landed on the ground.

"Twice Critical, and two Demon swords, I'm blessed to fight such a foe. It is a good match for me, and your third arm, no doubt you're going to be using another sword as well. It wouldn't be out of the realms of impossibilities."

Siegfried adjusted the blades within his hands, and showed a dirty smile on his face, a bloodthirsty smile at that.

"That's right, I wasn't called what I was for no reason. Yuki, you and I, always fought one another, for fun, to train. I know your movements, but you don't know what I can do with these swords, you have the disadvantage of power in this fight, and that's what fights are, a battle of power, and unfortunately for you, you'll be in the losing scenario."

"I see, so that's how you think is it?"

"That's what I know, Yuki. I'll show you how to catch death, and kill it. I'm death, and you're the dead, get me?"

Yuki began to chuckle while Siegfried and even Ravel looked confused.

"I see, that's how it is. Alright Siegfried, you want to fight me no hold backs. I understand, you're doing it for some boss, that I am going to get, by the way, so don't worry about that. For now, your only fear, has to be me, and I will show you why it is not okay to piss me off."

Yuki's power grew a bit, and the area around him because doused in his Touki. His eyes sharpened, and then they became a little bit more narrow. Siegfried looked upon the young man's eyes, and focused his own eyes.

"So, I've always wondered about those eyes, why don't you tell me what they do?"

Yuki just looked on with his eyes glowing.

Seeing that he wasn't going to do anything, or say anything, Siegfried let out a frustrated sigh.

"Seriously, you're a piece of work, aren't you? Always keeping secrets, always pissing me off. That's one of the things I hate about you, I hate that you can just keep things to yourself...well, no longer, shall you be placed on such a pedestal, I shall today defeat you and show you why it is not okay to piss me off!"

Yuki chuckled even more, and stuck his hand to the side. From the area before his hand, an area opened up, a tear in the dimensions, and he threw his light sword inside. He took out two blades which looked to be forged of strong steel.

Yuki's power then surrounded the swords, and he looked towards Siegfried once more.

"Though they can't compare to your Demon swords, these blades themselves have good cutting power, and with my Touki, I can ramp up the cutting potential, and show you why it isn't okay to piss me off. More over, you've attacked me for a stupid reason, you wont be allowed to escape this time."

With a burst of speed, something Siegfried didn't expect, Yuki appeared before him, and clashed blades with him. The pair of blades met his two swords, and the violent clashing caused Ravel to gasp at such a display of strength.

The pair stood in the middle, and their blades collided again and again, sending powerful shockwave's through the area. Though Yuki's blades were inferior, it didn't matter as his swordsmanship was sharp, sharper than Siegfried had expected. And his eyes kept glowing and focused on Siegfried's blades, which seemed to be effecting them.

Ravel couldn't even see their movements, they were faster than she could keep up with. She could see the sparks going off in between when they would turn visible, but they would just shoot off once more, and would continue fighting once more.

" _A match for Yuki...yes, this man is very much skilled with a blade, if Yuki has a special kind of technique he's not used yet, then he should pull it out now...this man is highly dangerous, there's something off about this person and I don't like it one bit._ "

She only could hope that Yuki could win, she could clearly see that Siegfried was a powerful opponent. But if the opponent was strong, then she didn't know what Yuki was going to do, and hoped he had some tricks up his sleeve.

When they came back into vision again, Ravel saw that they had some wounds on their bodies, their weapons managed to reach the other. Yuki had cuts on his arms and legs, with Siegfried holding the same kind of wounds, but there was a large gash on Siegfried's face.

Siegfried pulled away and touched his face.

Feeling the blood on his face, his face turned into a sadistic grin.

"You're good Yuki, better than I expected. You've even cut my face that is adored by others. Well, this is a surprising turn of events, I am very pleased right now."

Siegfried praised, and made a complicated slash with one of the swords.

The one known for sharpness, slashed at Yuki. Rather than take it, Yuki moved his body to the side, where the blade missed him by inches and cut into the ground due to the sharp aspect of the sword which was tantalizing for Yuki, but that didn't stop him.

Yuki thrusted his blade for Siegfried's stomach to stop the man's movements, seeing a weakness had been opened up to him.

"Don't get in my way Siegfried!"

Yuki yelled, the Touki from the sword coming closer to the man's body. The Touki around the blade sharpened towards the tip, giving it extra piercing power.

Siegfried...he felt afraid at that moment, he could see how sturdy the power looked, and he didn't want to be on the receiving end of that either.

"You think you've got me with this!? I don't think so!"

Just as the sword was going to make contact, Siegfried allowed his whirlwind sword known for having a drill like aura, went into the ground, and from that, a violent tornado was created with Siegfried in the centre.

"Aaaah!"

Yuki was surprised when he did that and his body was blown backwards.

However, he adjusted his body in the air, skidding across the ground and gave a small panting sound.

"I can see your movements, every movement you make! They are all visible to my eyes!"

Yuki yelled while Siegfried followed up with a few slashes towards his body but Yuki avoided some and blocked some others, though it was becoming hard, Siegfried was increasing the power of the swords, he was sure that he was using his Sacred Gear somehow.

But then Yuki saw his chance, and did a complex slash towards Siegfried. Siegfried also blocked the strike, but Yuki charged up Touki in his knee, and brought it upwards, thinking that he had landed a good blow on him…

But, it didn't turn out like that.

Just as his knee would have met his stomach, Siegfried's other arm, his Dragon arm, pulled out a light sword, and blocked the strike all together. Yuki's eyes sharpened upon the enemy before him, only for Siegfried to swing down his drill like aura sword right for him.

Yuki gritted his teeth, crossing his blades across his body and blocked the worst shot he could have received. But because of the strength of the sword, Yuki's body was flung backwards, and some cuts appeared on his body, and he also saw some cracks in his swords as well, showing a scowl as a result.

"It's three against two, Yuki. Three swords for your two, and two of mine are very powerful blades that were meant to slay Angels and the likes, and your body, will never be able to receive all of my power, you're a weak human."

Yuki wiped his mouth with fresh blood coming from it.

Ravel looked from the side, worried that he was going to be killed or something terrible. She didn't want to lose Yuki to this madman, there was no way.

His eyes went towards Siegfried as he chuckled darkly.

"Weak human...huh."

Siegfried showed a superior smirk on his face.

"That's right, you're a weak human who can't even fight against me normally. You don't even have the ability to face me. You were lucky to wound my body like this, but this is where it ends Yuki. I shall take your life."

"I see, that's how I'm viewed by you, who is doubling his power with the Sacred Gear on his back. That's fine, think of me like that, I don't mind. But, you also have to remember, that I have something's that I can do as well that also have a usefulness to them."

Suddenly, Yuki's body stopped moving and his eyes focused in on Siegfried.

Around his body, a glow began to be giving off. The aura focused around his body shone brilliantly, and dazzled Siegfried's eyes to the point that Siegfried looked to be outraged at the same time. Siegfried covered his eyes, and Ravel did as well.

Once the light died down, Siegfried looked to see that his eyes were glowing rather bright. Siegfried looked suspicious towards them.

"...Your eyes are glowing more than before, what is this?"

"Sacred Gear."

He replied dryly, then made a stance with his blades.

"Sacred Gear...you always did hide such a thing, so what does this thing do then?"

"Hehe." He chuckled, pissing off Siegfried. "Hey Ravel-sama."

"Y-Yes?"

She replied, wondering what he was thinking about right now.

"Do you know what they called me in the Church?"

"No, what?"

His smirk grew as his eyes glowed.

"They called me Judgement of God, and I'm about to show you why." Ravel adopted a larger smile when the boy's eyes focused on the swords of Siegfried's sword, and slowly, the aura around it became less dense, confusing Siegfried. "Siegfried, I've been forced to use this now."

Siegfried didn't quite understand, and swung his sword towards him, unleashing a blast of wind with his sword. But as it was going to pierce him, Yuki's eyes released a glow, and the power around the wind...was less than before, which allowed Yuki to swing out his Touki infused blade, cutting through the winds.

"W-What the hell is that…?"

Yuki smirked, his eyes continuing to glow.

"My Sacred Gear, is within my eyes. You could call it a creation type. Not meaning I can create anything out of my eyes of course. However, my eyes give off different kind of effects. My eyes, I can create 'fields' or 'zones' where my eyes can do a few things. I can create a zone where the power of a person or object is slowly depleted, raise said power with a zone and things to do with auras, even sharing auras, draining it off one person and empowering another is a cool tactic I do in team battles, and I've been doing that since the beginning of this fight. On your swords, haven't you noticed that the aura around them are less dense? It works similar to Sword Birth of Blade Blacksmith, but rather than create elemental swords of demonic or holy attributes, I create status effects fields. And Siegfried, you're collecting swords, right? I'm searching for something to, to make it whole again."

Siegfried realized what he meant by that, and took a step back. He could feel the sweat on the back of his neck dripping down. He didn't realize that Yuki had such a power.

"T-That's nonsense, I've never heard of you having such power before, it is crazy."

"Maybe so, but it still has its weaknesses. It can only be used in my line of sight, though if I want the field to stay there, I have to keep it there with my vision, but they can only move with my eyesight so I have to be fast with my eyes. It's also useful to help me get out of sticky situations, like this and now, I am going to show you why the Church called me Judgement of God. You're about to be judged, and it's not looking good for you. Endangering Ravel-sama, means punishment to the extreme, prepare yourself!"

Ravel became shocked, she hadn't known that. Even for a year now, Yuki hadn't ever told her that, and now she knew, it only made him look more cool, and it also explained more on how he was able to hurt Riser as much as he did.

" _If I've got this right, his Sacred Gear allows him to create zones or fields that have different effects, like status effects in RPG's that Yuki plays. He can drain an aura from a weapon or a person to weaken that person, he can strengthen an aura with his power...I wonder if he is able to do anything else? Those seem to be aura related, perhaps, he can do other aura related abilities as well? Either way, it is a pretty interesting Sacred Gear, and he said he's collecting to make something complete...what needs to be completed...the Sacred Gear...is it fragmented? Or is there something else to that Sacred Gear...could it be apart of something greater? Either way, this seems like an interesting power, I can think of a few ways Yuki can use this for solo and team battles...interesting, very interesting._ "

Ravel thought about it deeply, and even thought about how he could use it, and allow others to use it as well. It was something Ravel enjoyed very much. She really did like the idea of Yuki's Sacred Gear, and how it could be used as well, she couldn't stop her mind going.

"Tch, what a bastard type Sacred Gear. What a fucking bastard power!"

"Maybe, then again, there's a few things that I could do with my Sacred Gear, for instance, even attacks can have their aura drained and weakened..."

Realizing what he meant, Siegfried armed himself, and thrust his blade towards him, the one that held the powers to create whirlwinds. It did so, and sent a strong one for Yuki. Yuki rushed forward with his swords, and jumped to the side and used his Sacred Gear to weaken it the best he could, cutting through it with Touki, and took out a cross, throwing it forward towards Siegfried.

"A weak barrier!"

Siegfried used his sword to slash through the barrier, but when he went to stab Yuki….he wasn't there.

He looked around for him, only to catch a moving shadow. Turning to the side, he saw that Yuki was coming in closer, with his sword right there, ready to slice off the Dragon arm that was on Siegfried's back.

"Nooooooooo!"

Siegfried swung his sharpest sword, going right for Yuki. Yuki raised his sword, but the sharp sword was too much for Yuki's blade, and cleaved right through it, but Yuki managed to push the blade to the side, reeling back his fist, and gathered holy aura.

"Sacred Fist!"

Thrusting forward as fast as he could, Siegfried received a punch to the face, so hard that he swore his nose broke. Yuki then followed off with that by channeling his Touki into his other sword, and came for Siegfried's Dragon arm, using his eyes to create a field around Siegfried's Dragon arm to drain it of its power the best he could.

"Stay away from it!"

Responding to that, Siegfried drilled his sword at Yuki, but using his skills as a former Exorcist, Yuki avoided the blade, and swung for the light sword that was being held by the Dragon arm, pushing it to the side, then he jumped in the air, seeing the sharp Demon sword from Siegfried going for his body.

"Damn Siegfried, you're becoming paranoid, aren't you?"

"I'm not letting you cut off my Dragon arm."

"Yes, that's because it would cut down your power, right? Yes, that's the weakness of your Gear, right? Even though it will grow back, it still is a glaring weakness on you."

Siegfried glared, but then suddenly, launched the light sword at Yuki. Yuki swatted it away, but then Yuki noticed that Siegfried held a new sword, pulling it from another dimension, and within an instant as he swung it, ice erupted from the ground, in the form of spirals.

"Damn!"

Yuki jumped back avoiding an array of ice spires from the ground, but the last one managed to cut deeply into his side as the ground froze, stopping his movements, though Yuki avoided the worst case by using his Sacred Gear to drain it of its aura.

Yuki winced at the pain, but placed a hand on his side, and mercilessly tore his shirt off along with a tearing another part off to force it to stem the bloodflow, to tie it around his stomach and the wound, to stop the blood from flowing out as much as possible.

Ravel placed a hand over her mouth, watching Yuki being cut and other things, and it caused her to feel sadness deep inside of her core.

But Yuki didn't give up, and sliced the ice with his sword and Touki added for extra cutting power, cutting through it, then jumped up into a tree.

His eyes focused on Siegfried who was smirking right at the white haired boy.

"Well, you've kept that secret, you also have that kind of Demon sword as well, any other tricks I should be aware of?"

"We all have secrets, don't we? You also held a secret with your Sacred Gear. I knew your name was Judgement of God, but I never knew why, until now. That's a good type of power, but if the user is weak, then the Gear is equally weak!"

Yuki watched as Siegfried armed himself once more.

His eyes went to the arm on Siegfried's back, and he knew what he had to do to make this work. While Siegfried had that arm, Yuki knew it would be harder to stop him, but without, he knew it would even out his chances.

He nodded to himself, and tightened his grip on his blade. Allowing the Touki to flow on the blade, he strengthened it a good degree. It didn't bother with his body, he needed the sword to be as strong as he could be for this to work. His eyes also focused on the swords enough to continue to drain the aura off its power. Even if he drained it, the aura would return eventually when Yuki stopped the status effect field.

"Here I come Siegfried!"

Yuki pushed from his place in the trees, throwing himself right at Siegfried. Siegfried unleashed his sword with the drill like aura to shoot out a devastating blast of wind towards the young boy, but he created a platform in the air, and jumped to the side, creating another once he dodged, and launched himself forward once more.

"Stay still you little shit!"

Siegfried wasn't happy right now, and continued to shoot off the aura of wind right for Yuki. But Yuki used his skilful speed to avoid all of the blasts of wind that went for his body along with a timed release of his Sacred Gear to cut through them with his Touki sword thanks to it being weakened by his Gear.

And when one came up that he couldn't dodge or didn't have time to activate his Sacred Gear that he used sparingly, Yuki took out a cross, chanted something quickly, and made a holy barrier in front of him and added his Sacred Gear's power to strengthen the barriers with his own aura, blocking the shot just enough for Yuki to jump downwards, but stayed in the air with a magic circle below his feet acting as a platform.

"Come on Siegfried, I thought you were supposed to be tough."

Siegfried became annoyed, and swung his ice sword right for Yuki. Several pillars of ice erupted from the ground, and since Yuki was in the air, it allowed him to make tactical movements, and avoid each of the spires from the ground while narrowing the distance between the two of them.

Siegfried got annoyed, and swung his sharp sword for Yuki as he got closer. But Yuki's movements showed a good deal, and he avoided the slash, enclosing towards his Dragon arm.

"Did you think I didn't see that coming!?"

Siegfried pulled his Dragon arm away from Yuki's reach, and came slashing down with his sharp sword. Yuki knew to not take that with his sword, so he side stepped quickly, and went into Siegfried's personal area.

"Did you think I didn't see that coming?"

Siegfried's breathing became a little more laboured thanks to Yuki draining his powers, just as Yuki slashed at him complicatedly. Siegfried readied his three arms...but stopped when he thought of his Dragon arm, so he used his two human arms to slash at Yuki with the powers of whirlwinds, and sharpness, but Yuki's body managed to avoid the critical damage, but he did receive a few more cuts and scraps as well.

Ravel looked on from the cage she was in, seeing Yuki fighting quite well with the enemy, and managed to keep up with his fast sword swings as well as avoiding drill auras, and sharpness blades, and even the occasional ice attack.

All in all, she couldn't fault Yuki's movements, but wondered how he was going to gain the upper hand, as at this rate, she was sure that they would tire, and equally lose, rather than one of them win.

"I see, Yuki, these skills! You're fantastic, you know? I'm excited for this kind of fight!"

Siegfried looked to be having the time of his life.

But Yuki knew the fight couldn't last too much longer, so he jumped back and pulled out the gun from his alternative space. He allowed his Touki to travel into the gun, and then he looked towards the enemy before him.

"Hey, did I tell you that I can fire it out with my gun too? My Touki that is, and a bullet of light to pierce through your Dragon arm, it would be a good movement, right? Though we kinda share a similar weakness and all, mines just not as...obvious as yours."

"Eh?"

Siegfried looked confused, but then stunned when Yuki opened fire, and shot him with a bullet.

Siegfried went to react, but Yuki pulled his hands and holy power danced, and responding to that, crosses that Yuki planted on the man restricted his arm movements, creating barriers of holy energy and weighed his arms to the side, using his Sacred Gear to drain the aura out of Siegfried's arm, therefore weakening it, which in turn caused him to begin quaking.

"No! W-What the fuck did you do?!"

"I wasn't receiving these wounds on my body for nothing you know? While we were fighting, I planted those on your body some places. On your arms, on wherever I could, so I could hold you back for even a few seconds."

Siegfried tried to break from the barriers, but the bullet pierced the Dragon arm thanks in part to Yuki controlling it with his eyes, and because it had the power of Touki added to make the impact even more hard, his body shook and he felt shaken up.

Yuki saw this chance to go forward, running as fast as he could.

"I'll cut you down Siegfried!"

By the only arm that wasn't occupied, Siegfried swung his ice blade towards Yuki and made several ice spires rise from the ground, but Yuki saw that coming and produced several crosses, and launched them forward, each creating a barrier that entangled the ice, allowing Yuki to jump on top of them briefly, before the barriers broke, closing in the distance.

"Stay away from me!"

Siegfried broke through the barriers constricting his arms, but he was too late.

CUT!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Siegfried's screams pierced the heavens above when Yuki managed to cleave through the Dragon's arm, dropping the Demon sword of ice in the process.

"This is where you end!"

Yuki turned towards Siegfried, and aimed the sword for Siegfried's body, making a stabbing motion while he was distracted.

But like a real warrior, Siegfried turned around and stabbed forward as well with his sharp sword.

""Aaaaagh!""

The pair let out a cry when their swords pierced each other. Siegfried's blade of sharpness pierced the boys shoulder, while his blade stabbed into Siegfried's stomach. However, Siegfried also had another blade, and that was right near the place where Yuki's wound was from the ice spire before, reopening it, and blood erupted outwards, though Yuki managed to fire close range with his gun as well, piercing Siegfried's arm, the pair giving each other critical wounds, showing how equal they were on the battlefield.

Siegfried's eyes widened, and pulled backwards, dropping to the ground, Yuki dislodged the blades as well, and held his hand to his wounds which was bleeding profusely.

"No...I can't be defeated..."

Yuki's eyes sharpened, and he walked over to Siegfried's ice sword, and picked it up.

As if he had either wielded it before, or just knew he could, he stabbed the ground and unleashed ice spires towards the cage that Ravel was held in, freezing the light bars that held her, then he shot some bullets towards the cage, breaking it around Ravel so it didn't hurt her.

"Yuki!"

Immediately, Ravel rushed towards Yuki, but Siegfried stood up with blood coming out, and went to stab towards her, but Yuki threw the ice sword at him and used his sharp eyes to hit his target, stabbing into his hand, and made him cry out, falling down to the ground.

* * *

Making it to Yuki, she held the boy in her arms as he fell to his knees, panting. With tears ragging in her eyes, Yuki saw Ravel shedding tears upon his form and wouldn't stop crying either, which he smiled at despite his pain.

"Tears...for me huh...how cute. Ravel-sama, I'd much prefer if you smiled though."

"W-What a thing Yuki...y-you have wounds all over your body...w-we need to go..."

Yuki went to nod, but then remembered Siegfried.

His gun turned towards him, but a magic circle was already around him. He went to fire a bullet, but his hand shook, and he dropped the gun, falling down and hit the ground once more.

"I wont forget this Yuki...you're going to lose by my hand...the next time that we meet, I'll definitely kill you..."

"Yeah, and you can go and tell your bosses, I'm not giving up either. I'll find all of them, and cleave off all of their heads and show them that they have no right to abuse children for the sake of power, it wont be allowed. They're on a time limit, remember that Siegfried. And if you stand in my way, you'll be on one as well. And guess what? Their time is drawing nearer and nearer to death."

Siegfried growled as he teleported away, the pair unable to stop him.

Once he was gone, Yuki fell backwards, but Ravel caught him in her arms, and continued crying.

"I'm sorry Yuki...this is all my fault, if I didn't come...then he wouldn't of been able to capture me, and you could have run away...but because of me, you got hurt like this...again, all I do is keep getting you hurt..."

Yuki's hand went towards Ravel's face, her cheeks turning a small pink colour.

"Don't be an idiot, I told you...I'd always protect you, no matter what. And I am, going to protect you, no matter what. Always."

Ravel burst into tears, clinging to his head tightly.

"Yuki...I want you to become my Queen, you're the only Queen I could want...please think about it."

"...If I survive, sure, I'll think."

Realizing that he was still bleeding, Ravel activated a circle below her and him. She began the teleportation process, and stroked his face at the same time to get some blood off there.

"Don't worry, you'll definitely survive, I'll take care of you."

Yuki's smile made it to Ravel's face, and now she knew for sure.

Yuki was the only Queen for her.

She didn't need any other Queen, she didn't want any other Queen.

And it wasn't even about his powers.

It was about himself, and how he has devoted himself to protect her, it was too much for the young girl, but she was glad that she had someone who would do such things for her, someone who would keep her safe, and to stand beside her, always.

As they were going to move, a new teleportation circle appeared, and popped out Kuroka and Shirone.

"Yuki-chan!? I sensed danger! Where are you!?" Kuroka's eyes ran around the area, then landed on the pair. "There!" Kuroka rushed forward with Shirone, and as they got closer, Kuroka shoved "Move it bitch!" and forced Ravel out of the way as she landed on the ground with a cry, and latched onto Yuki's body, shoving her large breasts into his face. "Thank Maou-sama you're okay, we came looking for you and found you here nyaaaa."

"...We were worried something happened since you were late."

Shirone confided in Yuki, who patted her head softly.

"Nothing I can't handle. I'm sorry for worrying you both, I'm okay, really. No life threatening wounds, but if they aren't healed soon, I could die of blood loss or something."

Yuki explained, so Kuroka clicked her fingers.

"Shirone, let's use our powers to instill a little bit of healing via Senjutsu, Phenex girl, start crying and heal with your tears!"

Ravel looked on with annoyance as Shirone laid on top of Yuki as the pair activated their Senjutsu, Shirone showing an adorable face that Yuki was slowly falling for. The surprised boy couldn't contain himself upon seeing such a cute expression on her face, and hugged her tightly.

"Ooh Shirone-san! I can't be more happy! You're just so cute! I've decided, you're staying with me forever and ever! I'll take you in and keep you all to myself! I'm taking both you and Kuroka-san! You're both too adorable to be with that bad person! I'll even challenge him to a fight for you because you're so adorable!"

Ravel's face puffed out even more in jealousy, as the two sisters held onto Yuki tightly, using their Senjutsu to heal him slowly.

"Yes, that's right Yuki-chan, you'll keep us sisters safe nyaaa~ I trust Yuki-chan, he's a weirdo anyway but a good boy with a great sized penis~"

"H-How do you even know that!?"

Ravel roared angrily, but Kuroka winked.

"Yuki-chan and I have had baths before. But, what's wrong bird-chan? Jealous, maybe?"

Ravel huffed, and looked the other way.

"I'm not jealous of you, or anyone."

"Then I'll be keeping this boy for myself~"

Ravel growled at Kuroka for that comment, but she ignored it and rubbed her face against Yuki's smiling one.

"...Onee-sama's being weird again...but, I wish to stay with Yuki-san too."

Ravel looked on, remembering what she read in those files of Yuki's and was also worried for them, and even though he was in his 'weakness mode' as she called it, she knew he was speaking the truth and that he truly was going to save them, which filled her with hope as well.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **Whoa, what a chapter huh. Yuki revealed his Sacred Gear and showed some cool skills and powers, fighting off Siegfried to a stalemate, showing how skilled they both are. More of his Sacred Gear shall be expanded upon in the future showing more of what it could do along what was said in a previous AN and implied by a few people this chapter. Let's just say, it's not a normal Sacred Gear.**

 **Ravel also went through quite a bit, thinking of how to ask Yuki to become her Queen, along with Riser making good on his promise from last chapter to try and stop the pair coming together, mostly out of fear, but with some protective feelings mixed in their, even if a twisted sense of the word.**

 **Next chapter, we'll be seeing some more developments, and we'll be seeing a no hold back fight between Riser and Yuki as well, as some other things going on with the continued storyline with Kuroka and Shirone/Koneko.**

 **Now, onto the peerage~ Yeah, I've been getting positive reviews about Kuroka joining the peerage and I've been thinking about the other pieces, then a friend of mine on here suggested something to me that I wouldn't of thought about, and that is to make, Gasper the other Rook, and Kuroka the Bishop. I reread the recent parts of the LN and saw, yeah, Gasper with Balance Breaker abilities and darkness abilities among other things actually makes sense for Rook as well, and in canon, yeah Kuroka took two pieces of Bishop, and I might make hers a Mutated as well, but in this, she takes one, mutated or not. So, yeah, I think we'll be doing that! Also, it seems in the end, Irina won out for the other Knight by a two votes, so she'll be Ravel's other Knight!**

 **So that leaves three Pawn's left. Ideas for that, it could be Ile, Nel, Kunou (this is fanfiction so canon rules don't apply to an extent and can be bent, and Yuki's mentioned he knows her so...yeah it's a possibility), and even some others as well that have been suggested. Ravel's got quite a diverse peerage now, and we're nearly finished so please vote/suggest as it does affect who's gonna be in the peerage.**

 **Well, until next time, thanks for reading!**

 **Yuki; Ravel, Koneko, Kuroka, Gasper (fem), Le Fay, Xenovia, Rossweisse, Irina, Akeno. (WIP)**

 **Issei; Rias, Asia, Isabela, Tsubasa, Walburga, Raynare, Aika. (WIP)**

 **Ravel's Peerage**

 **Queen; Yuki.**

 **Rooks; Koneko, Gasper (mutation)**

 **Bishops; Le Fay, Kuroka.**

 **Knights; Xenovia, Irina.**

 **Pawns; Rossweisse (4 pieces), Others Free.**

 **Rias peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Isabela, Aika.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Walburga.**

 **Knights; Yuuto, Raynare.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **hellspam; Thanks! Yeah, he's gonna be showing more of what it can do, even here as well. Yeah, it's going to be something, and it will have kind of two folds of an affect, somewhat on the road to friendship, while increasing Riser's fear as well. Hehe, they made a cameo at the end huh~ Those would be cool~ That would be rather romantic huh, he can hear and feel her cries wherever she is. That would be awesome!**

 **LoamyCoffee; Yeah, especially in later chapters, it seemed to be more logical. And yeah, maybe so~**

 **Sunfang193; It's original, it can do different things than just drain energies/auras, as we'll see this chapter and the coming chapters as well, it's a creation type, like how Sword Birth and the likes are, it creates different effects.**

 **Zaphkiel MonarchofDestruction; Thank you!**

 **ChaosJeff; Thanks, glad that you like the length! It surely will be, especially when Koneko joins the peerage.**

 **HUNTER with bad grammar; Thanks! Honestly, I've never heard of anything like that, but it does seem like an awesome idea. Maybe not for this story, but perhaps in a future one, it would be interesting.**

 **Nivek Beldo; They surely are, he's getting in their way and they want him gone, but Yuki's not going to go down so easily. We did yeah, we'll see more, and that will be some more plot points later on when we get deeper into the story. They did yeah, they want Ravel to be safe, and by the end of this chapter, Yuki will prove that he can keep Ravel safe. Hehe, indeed~ I thought that I'd sneak that in there, as I was watching that as I wrote the chapter, so I thought why not. It was quite vicious, and we got to see some of what Yuki's Sacred Gear can do. And thanks! Hehe, they surely did sneak their way in at the end, shows how they are growing to trust in Yuki and other things. We will see that indeed, and yeah, Rias take notes. And thanks!**

 **merendinoemiliano; Thank you!**

 **Sandshrew master 317; Cool, thanks for the vote!**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks very much! Yeah, Ravel really went through it, but she'll be getting her happy beginning here, with her peerage and all. Well, thank you very much, I am glad! And yeah, they had some sweet moments, didn't they? They'll have a rather sweet moment here at the end. It is quite something and it hasn't shown its full potential yet. And yeah, we'll see huh~? Cool suggestions!**

 **Toxiclogical; Thanks! Yeah, with Ravel around as well, she'll be able to help Yuki come up with some cool combinations and such as well. And here's the next chapter!**

 **T-B-R; Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! They had some cute interactions huh, all four of them. They'll be having quite a few more this chapter as well.**

 **KobayashiSenpai; After a lot happened, she finally built up the courage and asked him outright. Hehe yeah, it's going to be quite something, no hold backs this time. Well, it was just a random girl, it wasn't Yubelluna, it can be literally anyone, I just thought it would be funny having Ravel interrupt a private moment of Riser's. And yeah, you never know, this could cause some of them to fall in love with Yuki, seeing their Master being beaten by Yuki. Yup, she's definitely in the harem. They do, and they'll be clicking together even more in the future, if you catch my drift. Well, Yuki might like them, he has adopted to her teasing, so he might not mind her sadistic tendencies. When we get to their teen years, when canon begins, we'll be getting a fair few teasing interactions with the two of them. And yeah, here's more!**

 **RedBurningDragon; I guess Rias loves Pokemon, who doesn't, right hehe. It surely did. In the future LN's for those who haven't read it, Gasper actually becomes more hand to hand than magic or anything with Balance Breaker, and the darkness beasts among other things that happen, I think Rook would suit Gasper the most.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks! She surely has, and is worried, but she's gonna be beside him as he is her. Yeah, and they'll all made a bid for Yuki in this chapter. She has yeah, she's not going to hold back anymore. Thanks! Yeah, they showed themselves to be equally skilled and powerful, so it was a hard battle for both of them. We do yeah, and we'll find out more in the future.**

 **djohagan; Yeah, I could see them getting along rather well, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Yoga pratama; Yeah, not just that, other things too~ The name shall be revealed in time. Well, thank you very much! Perhaps in the future yeah~**

 **Guest 1; Cool, thanks for the vote!**

 **Guest 2; Grayfia huh, that would be cool. Yeah, perhaps. I couldn't take Saji from Sona, Sona's not got the strongest peerage and Saji's a pretty huge deal there. I've never thought about those two honestly. Perhaps she does~**

 **Primevere; No worries, mistakes happen to us all. I am glad that you are! Hehe, she indeed is very cute~ No worries, I know what it is like to have a busy and hectic life. And thanks very much!**

 **Star blaster; He surely can do yeah among other things. Maybe in the future~**

 **Guest 3; They are gonna throw down yeah. Cool, thanks for the vote!**

 **Guest 4; Yup, that and quite a bit more. Thanks very much, I am glad that you like it~ Yeah, maybe in the future, I'd have to read other type of fics to see how they're generally done among other things.**

 **Skull Flame; Yup, she surely is. Well, you never know, it does seem to be quite implied by Ravel though. He does yeah, and it will be able to do a few things. He surely has, and whoever pisses off Ravel, pisses off Yuki, as we'll see here. I bet she would do, and Kuroka would love a 'special' hug, if you catch my drift~ He surely is yeah. And thanks!**

 **Ragna; Ooh, so the OC would have Rias' peerage and she'd have someone else's? That would be fun to explore. What I think about them. Eeh, I expected Jeanne to look similar to that, I always envisioned Jeanne to be like that. As for Yasaka, I am a little surprised as I thought she'd look a little different, but she's still quite beautiful, so I like the designs for both of them.**

 **NinjaFang1331; Thanks! And thanks for the suggestions!**

 **Thunder dude; She has done yeah, and we'll see his full answer here. And cool, thanks for the vote!**

 **Guest 5; Those would be cool. I could see that happening, and she probably would do yeah~ Yeah, Ravel would do that eventually huh~?**

 **Guest 6; Hehe, that would be both bad ass, and funny at the same time.**

 **Guest 7; A sort of tease off huh? That would be pretty funny actually~**

 **arata7kasuga; That was just a formality, Ravel wanted him to stay around and simply offered, and he wasn't her servant, he did things for her sure, but she couldn't tell him what to do all the time and he'd do it.**

 **Guest 8; Yeah, I have before, and it does sound interesting. I always did like Ty Lee, I loved her energy and character. And that sounds cool as well!**

 **Absolute Mirage; Thanks! Yeah, it's going to be quite the new fun sight to see when we get there. Yeah they'll be having more of that in the future as well, it is going to be fun! Hehe, they might do in the future, we'll have to wait, and see. Yeah, we finally know what they look like and they are cool. I did enjoy it yeah, I'm glad this seasons covering these arcs as they are some of my favourite parts of the LN. Yasaka didn't look as I expected, however she still is very stunning, I like her design. And thank you!**

 **Tohka123; Thanks very much! Yup, she's taking matters into her own hands, and has decided to go forward with this, and while Yuki isn't sure, we'll see what happens at the end of this. Ooh yeah, they are a good team, and we'll see more of that in the future. Yup, they made a sneaky cameo at the end. And thanks!**

 **Neonlight01; Hehe, yeah, and this chapter knocks that up a bit...we'll see~ Ravel doesn't care, she's not going to take crap from anyone. She has yeah, and though he hesitates, he'll give a concise answer. He's very dedicated yeah~ Thanks! We have indeed, and we're gonna be seeing more tricks with it as we go forward. He'll be getting one eventually.**

 **Guest 9; I could actually see Kuroka doing that as well. And that would be a fun moment.**

 **Guest 10; Hehe, that would be quite funny, just imagine some peoples reactions, it makes me laugh.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Becoming King and Queen part two**

"Hello, everyone." Rias greeted everyone in the area with a large smile on her face. "Welcome to another meeting of L.O.A.D."

Rias looked around the room to see Seekvaira, Sona and Sairaorg sat there. She also saw Tsubaki, Sona's Queen and Akeno, her own Queen, and even Kuisha, Sairaorg's Queen. Her eyes danced up all their forms, and then she looked to the side, seeing Diodora was trying to sneak into the room.

She put a stop to that right away.

"No, I wont have you here!"

"Why?"

The male asked, only for Sona to give him a slightly disturbed look.

"The last time you were here, you called us all hookers, and suggested we offered oral sex to humans for meaningless amounts of money."

"And you insulted our heritages as well, you have to leave."

Seekvaira added at the end.

Diodora growled but Rias pointed to Sairaorg.

"I will have him escort you out. And when I say that, I mean throw you on your ass."

Diodora looked at Sairaorg who tightened his fists.

It was clear that none of them liked him, and for good reasons as well.

"Fine, I don't want to be in your club anyway! It sucks, like all of you!"

"That better not be an oral joke!"

Rias snapped, so Diodora gave a hiccup, and sulked away.

Rias then looked towards the others in the room.

"Now, welcome to L.O.A.D."

"What does that mean Rias?"

Akeno didn't know, so Rias smiled happily.

"League Of Attractive Devils." The others gave her a curious look. "Ooh come on, we're all attractive, lets face it now." They all didn't say anything. "Anyway, thank you for meeting at L.O.A.D." Akeno snickered. "What's funny Akeno?"

Rias' dark eyes went towards her.

Akeno shrugged.

"Just the word 'load' sounds fun. Please come up with something for 'wide' so it can be 'wide load'. That would be awesome~" Sairaorg snickered, while Rias shook her head. "Also, Sairaorg-sama, I didn't expect you to be in a club for...well, it sounds like a club for girls, or people who just find themselves attractive, or are just attractive, which I guess you are so..."

"Ooh, I mainly come for the food. It's always delicious."

"It's over there Sairaorg."

Rias pointed to the left to a large table of food. Sairaorg clapped his hands together, and walked over, gathering a bit of food for himself.

Tsubaki went to say something, but Kuisha shook her head, so she remained silent.

"Anyway, according to my sources, it seems that Ravel has made her move." The room went silent. "Yes, that means, we're losing our chances, and I mean me, to gain Yuki-kun to our side. Now, before he decides, he's still free game, and he hasn't decided yet, so we've got time yet. That's why. I say that he's still fair game. We will not bow down to Ravel until there's an Evil Piece in that boys body. I say, we make a stand for our right to have Yuki-kun! Who's with me!?"

"I second that motion!"

Sairaorg raised his fist with pride, Rias nodding her head.

Seekvaira twirled her long blonde hair between her fingers.

"Naturally, I have a game plan to obtain Yuki-san for myself."

Sona gave Seekvaira a dry look.

"Offering him money isn't going to work, he's a man of God, I hardly believe money would make a difference."

Seekvaira huffed.

"I see, so that's how it is? Sorry, I wouldn't stoop so low as to give him money. Actually, I've got a better idea." Rias looked on as did the others. "I'm not going to reveal it to you people, you might steal my idea."

"I already have a suspicion you're going to offer yourself to him as a love interest, right?"

Seekvaira showed her darkened eyes.

"Not, at all." Seekvaira remained calm, but she felt herself sweating on the inside. " _Damn it...no, no, this can still work, he's cute, I can gain him before that damn Sona-san or Ravel-san as well. I will not lose Yuki-san to these people._ "

Sona looked on as Seekvaria twirled her hair.

"Well, I've also got a plan as well, and it involves one hot Onee-sama type. I mean, after Yuki-kun sees this, and gets the offer, what straight man is going to refuse this, am I right?"

"Are you perhaps thinking...?"

Akeno was suspicious, but Rias nods her head.

"It's time to bring out the big guns. And she knows who she is."

Rias smirked wildly, the others looking on and felt challenged. Sona, Seekvaira, and Sairaorg all formed plans in their heads, they weren't going to lose Yuki now.

* * *

It had been a few days since the fight with Siegfried, and Yuki sat up in his bed, recovering from his wounds. He had recovered his exhaustion, but he could feel the stinging of his wounds still present, and he couldn't help but think about the request Ravel had for him.

He guessed that based on what Lady Phenex said, that Ravel could ask. But to become a Devil, he wasn't sure. He wasn't sure he was ready to give up being human. But a part of him thought that maybe it was the right way.

If he wanted to be there to help people, he would only be able to do it in his human lifespan, and that was limited. Besides, Ravel wasn't a bad person, she was a good person and a kind Devil, and he knew that he wouldn't be her 'slave' technically speaking.

But to jump from Devil to human...he didn't know.

However, while he was thinking about it, he also looked over the stuff that had to do with the 'master' of Kuroka and Shirone. It actually helped him concentrate, and keep his mind off the thoughts of Ravel and becoming a Devil, allowing him to get a grip on something that he could see, and not something that could be in his future.

" _Seems like this could be a good place to search._ "

He noted that to himself, and became happy that this could lead to something amazing. He just didn't know what that would be yet, since he only wished to protect Kuroka and Shirone.

As he pondered on the thoughts, there was a knock at his door.

"Come inside Ravel-sama."

He didn't even need to hear who it was, he knew that it would be Ravel.

She entered the room, and walked over to the bed. Her eyes briefly went over his naked torso, and turned her head to the side with a few shades of red dusting her cheeks.

"S-So, how are you feeling today Yuki?"

Ravel asked with a curious brow raised.

"I'm fine, ready to get back to training."

"Wait, not yet, you've been through quite a bit, and your body is that of a human, it's going to take a little more time than what you're allowing yourself. Just give it a few more days then you can go back to training."

Yuki knew that she was concerned, but he didn't have the luxury of being concerned right now.

"...I know, Ravel-sama, but I have things that I need to do."

"Yes...speaking about things that need to be done...maybe this wouldn't be the right time to ask about it, but have you thought about..." Her vulnerable eyes went towards Yuki, and he swore that he could feel his heart quicken but he didn't know why. "...about what I said in the forest...about you becoming, my Queen?"

Yuki thought about it some more, but he wasn't sure what to say, what kind of reply would be satisfactory.

"...Honestly Ravel-sama, it is a huge leap from human to Devil. And sometimes people don't have choices." Ravel looked down. "However, you're very decent in asking me what I would want in my life, and that's the thing. Since leaving the Church, my purposes have been screwed around with. It's been over a year, and I haven't found anything that would allow me to become a better person. A goal in my life is to become the best person that I could be...and in the year that we've been together, my thoughts have been going through plenty of different things. I've been living with Devils, the enemy of my faith, yet they aren't what I was taught at the Church...then again it doesn't seem to matter all that much thinking about it now. It's just Ravel-sama, the thing is..."

"You don't want me to be your King..."

Yuki placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking his head.

"It's not that. Honestly, you're the only Devil that I would want to be under. And my life as a human, it could go to being a Devil, the Church, God, I have abandoned that life, and I wont be able to return to that kind of life. So, I could become a Devil, and it would allow me to accomplish many different things."

"I see, so then maybe...we could think about it...but then there's Riser-nii-sama..."

"Riser-sama? What's Riser-sama got to do with this?"

Yuki remembered the talk he had with Lady Phenex, but he wasn't sure if Ravel knew about it, and wasn't going to bring it up unless she did, as it could never even be brought up. But if it was, he wasn't going to hold back, and defend her honour.

Ravel stiffened her body.

"...It shouldn't even be a problem. But I've been thinking about it, and Riser-nii-sama is...well, he's been saying things behind my back to my parents, and they have been thinking about it as well...about me taking a peerage."

"Isn't it a right as a High Class Devil like you to come from the Phenex clan at that, to be able to obtain a peerage? What's the problem?"

"They've been thinking about my future...and Riser-nii-sama's being an idiot like always, trying to demand his way through my life. I love Onii-sama, but he's...to me, it sounds like he's saying I wouldn't be an adequate King...and he said that he'd stop you from becoming my Queen if I chose to become a King, and I said I wouldn't become a King without you."

"Ravel-sama...why are you saying that? You would make an excellent King, why wouldn't you do it without me? Please tell me because I don't understand."

Ravel's eyes lowered to the ground, her hands shaking. Yuki's hands cupped her own, causing Ravel to look up, and her eyes brought forth tears.

Yuki adopted a calm and collected face, and used his finger to brush under her eyes, to get rid of the tears before they could shed.

"Hey now, don't cry Ravel-sama, tears don't suit your face."

"T-That's one of the reasons why...Yuki, you've been more supportive of me in this past year than...most people usually are. I'm not saying I've had a bad childhood, because, I haven't. It's been good, but sometimes, Riser-nii-sama seems like he doesn't trust in my abilities, he went behind my back, and spoke with my parents, and got it into their head that me going into his peerage would be the best way to go about it. Riser-nii-sama says that he's looking out for my best intentions and everyone says that it is my choice, but knowing Onii-sama, he wouldn't let me just do it on my own, it's like he doubts my abilities...and as I said, I wouldn't become a King without you, Yuki beside me...but, don't feel guilty if you choose not to become my Queen, I can live a different way..."

"For Ravel-sama to not become a King, would be a crime."

Ravel's face looked as if she was frozen in place.

"Yuki…."

"Ravel-sama, you're doubting yourself, but you shouldn't. You are a very strong girl, both mentally, and other ways as well. It takes a strong mind to become a King from what I've witnessed, and you're more eligible than the people I've seen. Ravel-sama, it is around this age you take your Evil Pieces, right?"

"Yes, that's why this is being said now..."

"Then, take them Ravel-sama. Become the best kind of King, which I know that you would be able to do. I don't know why Riser-sama doesn't think you're good enough, but you are, you don't need validation from others, it's your birthright to become a King, and you shouldn't stop, you should take the chance to do what you want to do Ravel-sama, don't let anyone stop you."

Ravel's tears began to form in her eyes once more, and she grabbed Yuki's hands tightly. Yuki looked down at her hands, and then her eyes went right towards his face. Their faces met with one another as Yuki gave her a hug. It wasn't a kiss, but their faces brushed against one another.

"Yuki...I don't know what to do..."

"Become a King, regardless if I do or don't become your Queen. Because Ravel-sama has a lot of goodness to bring to this world, and if Riser-sama is against you becoming a King, then I'll have a word with him."

"I don't think it would be that simple..."

Yuki broke the hug, and jumped out of bed. Ravel saw him walk to the door with just a pair of pants on, and moved swiftly.

"Then I'll just have to have a talk with Riser-sama then and get this sorted out. The main reason probably is because of me, because I'm around and he doesn't like me. And I'm going to show him to trust in your abilities as a King."

Ravel didn't know what that meant, and stormed after him.

* * *

Yuki made it all the way to the living room, where Riser, and the Phenex family were, even some of his peerage were there as well, people he was aquainted with. Ravel came in after Yuki, seeing her parents giving Yuki a curious look as he went over to Riser.

Riser's eyes went towards him, and his heart quickened.

"No...not you...w-what do you want worm?"

Yuki folded his arms across his chest.

"I want a word with you, Riser-sama."

"Please don't let that word be death...b-but, I'm not afraid of you! I'll show you that as well!"

Yuki slowly bowed his head, then inhaled a breath through his nose.

"Ravel-sama was crying just then, Riser-sama." Riser's eyes went towards Ravel who turned away, even her parents looked sorrowful towards her. "You made her cry Riser-sama, not believing in her. Anyone with a little bit of knowledge knows Ravel-sama is the best kind of person who could become a King, and going behind her back, to go to her parents, and tell them that she'd be better off in your peerage or whatever, is wrong. Ravel-sama's decision is her own, and she can do as she likes. To become a peerage member, or to run her own. And to even offer something like that while having hatred thoughts of me fuelling your ideas causes this to be, not about Ravel-sama's safety, but your hatred of me, and how you wish Ravel-sama and I to be split apart, but guess what?"

"W-What…?"

He sobbed out, seeing how Yuki was pissed this time.

He hadn't seen Yuki pissed, and his face was rather scary. Even Lord and Lady Phenex thought Yuki could pull off a strong face like that.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes you are! I am not allowing you to stay around Ravel! You're a former Exorcist, Maou-sama knows what you're putting into her head! You're the enemy of us Devils!"

"Riser!"

Lady Phenex snapped, but Riser stood and pointed at Yuki who just looked on without a care.

"No, Okaa-sama, I can't stand by anymore! I've let it alone for a year now, but he's too dangerous. Even just the other day, he put Ravel in danger. He took her to a human place with members of the Church, and nearly got her butchered!"

"Actually, Onii-sama, I went to that place without Yuki's knowledge, that was my doing. And Yuki put his life on the line to keep me safe. He could have just left me there, but he didn't, he saved my life, while nearly dying. He's protecting me. And I am tired of hearing you saying that Yuki is a bad influence on me when he's been nothing but nice, and taught me..." She looked towards Yuki and he nodded. Seeing the courage, she nodded as well. "...He taught me that I can be strong too. And I wont let you bad mouth Yuki either. I am strong, and I can do what I want."

Ravel said it while smiling, feeling the courage of Yuki inside of him.

"Ravel, he's brainwashing you! Can't you see that I'm looking out for you?"

"I'm not brainwashed. Yuki protects me, he's shown me his manly side, and also, has shown me what a hero looks like. And Yuki, is the one that I want to become my Queen, his decision of course. But if he decides to become my Queen, then I'll become the best King I could be."

Riser huffed, clearly not accepting this as a good reason. He wanted Yuki gone, it wasn't a question of it, and this was his chance. But in his eyes, Ravel was being stubborn, and he didn't like it, he wasn't going to surrender either.

"So, that's how it is, Riser-sama? I'm brainwashing Ravel-sama?"

"Tch, I wouldn't rule it out."

Yuki shook his head, turning his eyes towards Riser.

"Riser-sama, how about we make a bet against one another?"

The others in the room curiously focused their eyes. However, Lady Phenex was nodding to herself, seemingly agreeing that he should do this now, and had her full support, even as their eyes met one another.

"...What kind of bet?"

"You want me gone, yes?"

Riser didn't even need to think about it.

"That's right, I think you're a bad influence on Ravel."

He replied with a smug face, but Yuki placed his hands together.

"And I believe you think that as well. So, that's why I hold no grudges. However, not believing in Ravel-sama's abilities, is also a hard crime. She's your Imouto, you should let her choose her own life path." Riser's eyes dropped slightly, even not liking Yuki, he could see the point. "That's why how about we have a fight, and the winner gets one thing."

"One thing? I want you gone, but what do you want from me?"

"I don't want anything, other than Ravel-sama to choose how her life proceeds, and for you to not go behind her back, and try and sway others for you to stop her doing as she likes. Allow her to live her life as she wants, be friends with whoever she wants. Despite what you think of me, I don't want to brainwash Ravel-sama, I don't want her to do anything other than do what she wants to do, so why don't we have a match to decide what should happen?"

The others couldn't believe what Yuki just said.

Some thought it would be suicide, but Yuki held his confident face.

"Even if you say that, Yuki-kun, Riser's a High Class Devil, he'd be too much for a human to face."

Lord Phenex gave his opinion, but Yuki waved his hand.

"It's fine, this will also prove I can protect Ravel-sama as well, and that's fine with me. If I decide to become her Queen or not, I want Ravel-sama to have a happy life, and live as she likes. Even if I have to face Riser-sama to do so, to prove that I'm not brainwashing her, or anything to him. Sometimes, words cannot convey emotions like fists can. Riser-sama will see my true intentions through my fists, and I'll see his and this will also help us come to an understanding, even if only slightly….though it could end up with him becoming massively afraid of me or something else like that with me...either way, I think this is the best kind of opportunity."

Lord Phenex couldn't argue his way of thinking and knew that one way or another, it would settle everything.

"He's right dear, this is the best kind of way, it shall prove, one way or another, if Riser's points are validated or not."

Lady Phenex gave her opinion, so the middle aged looking man stroked his chin, looking to the third son he had.

"Well, Riser? This is a good chance for you, yes? This is a chance to get what you want in a fair way, and show you what we rest know about young Yuki-kun there. So, how about it? Do you wish to face off against Yuki-kun to decide everything that you've argued for Ravel since then?"

"Otou-sama..."

Ravel wasn't sure, but Riser smirked.

"Sure, he got lucky last time, that's the end of it. So, yes, I wouldn't mind crushing a human and then he can leave and never come back. I'm going to conquer my fear and not be defeated once more by this human, no matter what." Riser's condescending eyes went towards Yuki. "I'll give you a few days to prepare for your defeat."

"Sure, that's fine. A few days is good enough for me, then I'll show you everything that I want you to experience."

"Hahaha, this is going to be easy. I'm going to burn you before you could even get off a fire near me...wait, no, that's not fair. You're got weapons that can easily kill me. This fight wouldn't be a fair match."

"I see, so I wont use my Exorcist equipment, I'll use only the powers inside of me, and a sword, just a normal blade, how about that? You can't complain about that, right Riser-sama?"

Riser didn't have a reason to complain so he huffed, and turned away.

"Fine, that's fine. I'll see you in a few days for a burning."

Yuki nodded, and walked out of the room. Ravel followed him with her eyes, then followed after him, and left behind a smirking Riser, who believed that he had this in the bag.

* * *

Later on, Yuki sat with Shirone who was playing with his fingers in her own. Ravel was attending to some other duties, as was Kuroka, so he said that he'd watch over Shirone, and she decided that she would play with his fingers.

"Are you enjoying my fingers, Shirone-san?"

He teased her slightly, making Shirone blush slightly.

"...Yuki-sans fingers are very soft, yet strong as well."

"Fufu, if that's the case, then please enjoy my fingers even more~"

For some reason, his frivolous tone was more than enough to cause Shirone to blush slightly. Maybe because it was suggestive, but he seemed to make her feel like that sometimes. But then she felt his other hand on the top of her head, giving it a small pat.

"...Yuki-san, remember when we...talked about a new name…?"

"Aah yes, is there something you want to add?"

Shirone nodded, moving closer to Yuki, and sat beside him.

"...Yuki-san, I've heard that you should get someone you care about to give you a new name, yes?"

"Well, I've heard that somewhere yeah. You can have someone else name you, meaning as a bond between you, always. Well, that's how I choose to see it. But, why are you saying about it now? Is there something you wanna talk about?"

"...I've been thinking about maybe having a new name as well."

Yuki cocked his head curiously, seeing Shirone had stopped playing with his fingers, and adopted a serious face. Leaning down towards her, her cheeks reddened slightly with the closeness of his body towards her own.

"You have huh? So, what's brought this change?"

"...I didn't know Yuki-san before he got a new name. ...But, you look happy...I want to be happy too."

Yuki felt worried for her when she said that.

"Yeah...say, it isn't only a new name that would give you happiness, you can make yourself happy."

"...I wont be happy as long as we're with that person. ...Onee-sama's becoming increasingly distant lately, and I'm worried she's going to do something...I'm afraid she's going to leave me."

Speaking her true worries, Yuki bent down towards her, and gently embraced her body. Shirone gasped in surprise, but then felt how strong his hug was. It wasn't the physical sense, the mental sense, of how protective he was.

"I wont let that happen Shirone-san."

"Yuki-san…."

Looking down at the vulnerable girl, Yuki's kind smile went towards her, placing a hand on the side of her face, and she stroked softly.

"Don't worry Shirone-san, as I said, I wont let it happen. I'll keep your Onee-sama with you, and I'll sort this out. You wont have to live with that man for much longer. But, you'd tell me if something ever happened, right? If he...ever hurt you, right?"

Shirone nodded, falling onto his form even more.

"Yes...I trust Yuki-san."

Yuki chuckled, petting her head.

"I have one of those trustworthy faces~"

Shirone didn't comment on that, but she stayed closer with Yuki.

"...If we get away from him-"

"When you do."

Yuki corrected, Shirone's cheeks reddened even more.

"...When we do...can Onee-sama and I stay with Yuki-san?"

"You...wanna stay with me?"

"Yes."

A one word answer.

But it meant so much to Yuki that Shirone had so much trust in him as a person.

"Shirone-san..." Shirone's eyes turned downwards, but Yuki placed his finger under her chin and raised her head. "Yes, you can stay with me. But there's a high possibility that I would be entering Ravel-sama's peerage. How about I put in a good word for you and have you both live here in the Phenex manor with us all? We could spend time together everyday...and you wouldn't have to be afraid of losing anything again."

Shirone's face turned into a small smile, and then she got onto his lap. Hugging him even tighter, Yuki merely petted the back of her hair gently, comfortingly, and never allowed her to be let go of his other arm either.

"…Then I would be happy, to stay with Yuki-san and everyone, always."

Yuki vowed in his heart there and then, that he would find away to save them both. He didn't know how yet, but he was going to double his efforts, and wouldn't allow anyone to hurt either of the girls, no matter what happened. They were his friends now, and he wasn't about to let more of his friends down.

* * *

Later that evening, Yuki looked towards the place that he knew was in control of the man that Kuroka and Shirone called 'master'. He knew something was off about them, and he needed to find out something, even if it was an unofficial way of doing it.

He just didn't trust him, and he didn't like the way that he was going to slap them. He just felt worried for them, and now, he knew that they weren't around. Since it had been four months, Yuki was gathering some evidence, and what he had found so far, he didn't like it at all.

He didn't know the full details, but he knew something bad was going on. Even in the place he had found now, looked odd. He just felt a cold atmosphere was in the air, and the place itself wasn't what normally would be considered a normal room.

In fact, it looked like it was a lab. He didn't see anything that was different, but he knew that the lab wasn't normal, it was...too clean. He couldn't explain it, but he knew that it was too clean for him to even be in.

"Come on, there's gotta be something..."

He had to find something.

There was no alternative.

He could just tell that there was something going on and when he finds out, he can make sure Kuroka and Shirone were safe. Since four months ago, they had been meeting at various times, and he had noticed Kuroka's descent into sadness, and even Shirone looked a little differently as well, he just knew that there was something going on and he couldn't do anything yet.

But with the stuff he has gathered, and what he could gain here, a once in the lifetime opportunity, he was going to take it.

As he looked around, he heard a noise coming from behind him, so he jumped upwards, and erased his presence. He used his feet, and body to position himself on the roof, allowing his body to stay within the structure of said roof, and by erasing his presence, he managed to keep himself all good.

He shallowly breathed in and out, wondering who it was.

He couldn't sense and hide himself at the same time…

But when the person came in, he saw that it was Ravel.

Maybe she followed him, maybe it was something else, but he leapt down and gave her a fright.

"Aah! Yuki, what are you-"

"Shhh." He covered her mouth. "Don't speak so loudly, we have to be quiet."

She nodded, so he let go of her mouth. She wiped her mouth, then cocked her head to the side.

"What are you doing here?"

"Did you follow me?"

"The best I could." She retorted, folding her arms. "What are you doing here? This is part of the Naberius' land. If we're caught here, we could be in serious trouble. It could be considered treason among other things. We can't stay here."

She said it with an adamant look, but Yuki's red eyes remained strong.

"Yes, I know that Ravel-sama. But I can't just sit by and watch those girls go through a bad time. I know that it could be bad, and if you want to disassociate yourself from me, then so be it, but I need to find something on this guy. Because I know he's up to some dodgy dealing's. And this lab, this is hidden very well, there's got to be a reason for it. And it was even layered with some hiding techniques that I've sent a while discerning. Obviously, they were hiding something here, but what, I don't know...I'm worried about Kuroka-san and Shirone-sans safety."

Having listened to his words, she couldn't deny that even she was worried as well.

"...Yes, well, we're here now, and I do have my own suspicions. We might as well look around."

"Ravel-sama, that's..."

"Yes, well, it has to be a worry, doesn't it? I've noticed similar things. I also have mistrustful reasons for them as well. However, we're not in a place to accuse them...can we sneak around here while keeping our safety safe and our identities hidden as well?"

"Yes, of course I can. But you shouldn't be here, if they catch me, then they can do as they like. But if they catch you, then the Phenex and the Naberius clans would be at odds, and I don't want that. I just want to protect the girls."

Ravel didn't listen and just looked around carefully.

Yuki rolled his eyes, and went around the lab area without a worry in the world.

As they looked, Ravel's eyes went towards Yuki.

"Yuki...about fighting my Onii-sama...are you sure that you want to do that? I mean, he's very powerful, and I don't want you to get hurt...especially because of something of this nature, it would be...I mean, it's just for me, you don't have to do that just for me. I feel...guilty about it."

Yuki's eyes went towards Ravel's own and saw them wavering.

"Don't worry about it so much, I'll be fine."

"But, Riser-nii-sama is..."

"A dangerous person, yes. But don't worry so much about it, I'll be alright, I promise. Ravel-sama, I will defeat Riser-sama and then you'll gain a peerage, and I'll help you build the best kind of peerage with love and kindness mixed in there as well. I'm sure you can do it Ravel-sama, don't worry about me now."

Ravel wasn't so sure, but Yuki had confidence, and she was going to have to have confidence as well, no matter what.

As they searched, Yuki came across a few files that could be useful, and decided to slip them away for safe keeping for the moment, knowing that it could be dangerous if others found out about it.

Even then, Yuki took them and made sure that he would give them to the rightful person later on if they turned out to be anything good. But from what he read, he didn't like it, and thought that it would be disgusting if it found out to be the truth.

"Seems like there's not much here Yuki."

Ravel sighed out, but Yuki turned towards her, and snickered, confusing her.

"Don't worry about that now, we've got this. We should go before anything else happens."

Ravel agreed with a nod of her head, and left together with Yuki.

* * *

The next day, Sairaorg, and Yuki were training with one another, in an open area, and their bodies clashed again and again. His powers were quite strong so Yuki couldn't fight him off forever, even then Yuki was going to do his best.

"My, Yuki, I think you're quite mad."

Sairaorg said in a somewhat praise honestly.

But Yuki chuckled, blocking the fist of Sairaorg with his own sword, and then pushed him away, their powers colliding with one another's.

"I suppose, I am. But I'm defending a girls honour, somewhere anyway. I have to show Riser-sama that it isn't right to just be as he is. He couldn't stop thinking the way he does while he's acting as he is. Maybe this will change his views on me, maybe it wont. But Ravel-sama needs assistance right now, and I'm going to assistant...by the way, she asked me to become her Queen."

Sairaorg paused his fist as it was going to hit Yuki.

"She did, did she?"

"Don't act surprised, I'm sure you knew about it."

The man shrugged his shoulders.

"Perhaps I did, but I'm surprised she asked now."

"Well, probably because of the things that have happened what I've told you about. It seems like she wants me to become her Queen and there's reasons to and reasons not to. Either way, it doesn't matter all that much right now."

Yuki needed to concentrate on everything else right now, he needed to worry about what he found out at the place he was the previous night and the documents that he found and what he was going to do with them.

"Of course it matters, though I'd prefer if you joined mine, I wouldn't be offended if you joined hers, and if you did that, then we could be rivals, and eventually, fight one another. It would be amazing, wouldn't it? Us fighting in the Rating Games."

"Well, I've heard that they are played by Devils, and seen such things before. It wouldn't be that bad if we fought one another, with the best of our abilities. And I would like it if I didn't die as soon as you punched me or something."

"Hahaha, that's true. Your body is that of a human so if I did punch you with full force, I could kill you."

"Maybe so, and yeah, if I became a Devil, I would be able to achieve many things in my life. But, I don't want to go forward with regrets. That's how I live my life, moving without regret. Even when I left the Church, I made my peace before leaving, and left with no regrets. I probably disappointed people, and that makes me feel at odds with myself, but I don't regret anything that I've ever done."

"I see, I can understand that. If I was going to make a decision, I probably would wait before going through with it. With anything that I would do. So I could understand your own hesitation on the matter."

"Yeah, but either way, I'm going to be sticking with Ravel-sama and making sure that she gets the best kind of peerage...honestly, working with Devils. If you had told me this over a year ago, I probably would have laughed about it with my Exorcist friends and called it an insane idea...not because I had anything against Devils, just because of the nature of our separation."

"Yeah, I can understand that. I never thought I would befriend an Exorcist either. But here we are, fighting one another in a friendly way."

Yuki couldn't deny that it was strange for him as well, but he couldn't also deny that it was a good experience either.

"Exactly, that's why my life is going in weird directions. Honestly, my life surely is weird sometimes, I can't understand half of the things going on. But thank you for training with me, to give me a little extra prep against Riser-sama."

"Well, I also wished to train so it isn't a problem."

Yuki smiled, and continued to train and talk with him for a long time after that. Even though it was a training session, it was quite the informative session to say the least.

* * *

That night, Yuki relaxed in the bath by himself, pondering a few thoughts that he would have.

A few feelings that he would have and what he was going to do when he was going to face Riser. He was definitely going to need an answer for Ravel. But he needed to make sure that he had his right answer for himself.

However, while he laid in the water, the flow of the water changed, and he felt someone else slip into the bath. He assumed it was a male at first, due to the place he was, was in the male baths, so he casually looked towards the place that it was…

And what he saw, was Lady Phenex, sat there with Riser's Queen, Yubelluna, clad in nothing but towels which barely hid their bodies at all.

"Ara, Yuki-kun, you're here as well~?"

Ravel's mother teased, showing a smile on her face.

Yubelluna folded her arms across her chest as if she was embarrassed, but her eyes did stay on his form for a little while.

"Ooh my, Lady Phenex-sama, and Yubelluna-san, is here as well? You do know this is the males bath, yes?"

Yuki wasn't ashamed of being in his state of dress around the women, he didn't have anything to be embarrassed about.

But Lady Phenex made a movement with her hands.

"Come here Yuki-kun, lets talk for a little while."

Nodding his head without a worry, Yuki moved closer to the young women, sitting down between them. As he did, Yubelluna's eyes worryingly went towards Yuki, but Yuki gave a cheery smile upwards.

"Something wrong Yubelluna-san?"

Yubelluna shook her head.

"Riser-sama doesn't even think you're a threat."

Yubelluna spoke truthfully, or how she saw it, but Lady Phenex raised a hand to her mouth, giggling away happily.

"Fufu, my son. He truly is a bad boy sometimes, I told him to not underestimate his opponents like that."

"But Lady Phenex-sama, you believe Riser-sama is going to win, yes?"

Lady Phenex shrugged.

"It's anyone's game now. I am sure either Yuki-kun or Riser could win."

"But he's a mere human!"

Yubelluna argued, only for Yuki to look right at her with a narrowed gaze.

"This human is sat right here, you know? He can hear everything you're saying."

Yubelluna's eyes went towards the boys red eyes, her face turned slightly pink from embarrassment, turning away.

"Hehe, seems like he schooled you, as the youngsters say, Yubelluna-chan."

Yubelluna furrowed her eyebrows, then turned right towards him, pointing hard.

"Riser-sama will beat you, and when he does, we'll celebrate."

Yuki tilted his head.

"Okay, have fun."

It baffled Yubelluna how casual he could sound and why he seemed so diligent about all of this.

"W-Wait, I just said that Riser-sama's going to win and you're not batting an eyelid. You don't even seem to care."

"Well, I can't change your opinions, so why would I try? All I can do is show you me when I'm fighting, that's when someone's the most vulnerable. You can't hide who you are at the battlefield. It would be very difficult."

Yubelluna didn't know what to say about it, and sat there with a curious face.

"So, Yuki-kun, have you prepared to fight my son?"

"Hehe, I do believe I've come up with a few things. In present company, I can't say them, due to both of you, not that I would say that you'd reveal them, I just prefer things to be a surprise. But whatever happens, it is going to be, shocking to say the least."

Yubelluna had to wonder what they were, and was worried for Riser's safety at this point, knowing Yuki was someone that the man feared.

"Ara, I see. Then I'm sure I'll leave it to you Yuki-kun. Incidentally, while we're here." Lady Phenex took Yuki's head, placing it on her breasts. "If I'm going to be your relative once you marry Ravel, then you might as well get used to calling me 'Okaa-sama' as well."

"W-Wait, married?!"

Yuki let out a shocked breath, but Lady Phenex continued to giggle, petting the back of his head.

"Fufu, don't worry about that. But I've already thought about wedding venues~ I'll be very excited when it happens~"

"B-But, I'm not even old enough to marry or anything."

"That doesn't matter, when you're old enough, please marry Ravel soon. I would also like grandchildren from Ravel as well, so when she's old enough to have children, please continue to love Ravel for a long time."

"I didn't think an Okaa-sama would say something like that..."

Yubelluna murmured, but Lady Phenex shrugged her shoulders without a care.

"It's because I love the budding relationship between Yuki-kun and my Ravel. I wish for Ravel to be happy, so I am content with everything else." Ravel's mother then placed a finger under Yuki's chin and smiled down at him. "While we're here, why don't I wash your back?"

"Oh, I couldn't possibly ask that."

Yuki said it truthfully, Lady Phenex though remained adamant, pushing the boy forward, taking a sponge and placed it on Yuki's back, rubbing it in small circles.

"Nonsense Yuki-kun, I'm your Okaa-sama now as well, and I'm looking after my future son in law." Yuki furrowed his eyebrows, allowing her to continue. "My, Yuki-kun, you've got a broad back for a child your age, just proves how much of a man you are." She grabbed Yubelluna's hand, pushing it on Yuki's back, her face tinged slightly pink. "Feel that Yubelluna-chan? He's got a nice back, hasn't he?"

"I-I don't really want to feel him, he's an enemy of Riser-sama, and this would be fraternization with the enemy!"

Lady Phenex simpered while continuing to wash Yuki's back.

"Don't be silly, he's not the enemy tonight. Besides, you've been thinking about-"

"I'm going!"

Yubelluna seemed to be embarrassed about something and walked out of the area as well.

Lady Phenex hummed to herself.

"Seems like she got shy Yuki-kun. Don't worry though, I'm here, and I'm going to make sure your back is thoroughly washed as well. So, enjoy my hands on your body, okay?"

"Don't you find this kind of weird?"

Lady Phenex didn't answer, and just washed his back.

Somehow, Yuki knew that this was rather, odd. But he enjoyed it all the same, and allowed her to continue doing as she liked.

* * *

Later on, after Lady Phenex had finished and gone, Yuki stayed in the bath and enjoyed his time in the hot water. His body moved slowly through the water, and enjoyed everything that he was enjoying.

As he did, Rias, dressed in a towel, moved closer to the water from the side. However, she wasn't alone.

"Sona, what are you doing here?"

Rias demanded, only for Sona to cock her head.

"He's fair game."

"Ooh come on, you only want him to one up Seekvaira."

"No, that's not my only reason, that's just the icing on the cake." Rias grinned at Sona's words. "No, I also respect Yuki-kun as well, and I wish to acquire someone of his talent on my peerage. Besides, Tsubaki would also gain a human friend as well since she was a human in the past."

"Even then, I wont lose Sona."

Rias declared.

Sona folded her arms.

"I see, then lets see your 'big guns'."

Rias stuck out her hand, and laughed gently.

"Now, I summon Grayfia to the field!" Sona looked around as Rias did a pose. No one came out. Rias' eyebrow twitched. "Grayfia, please come out."

For a few seconds, nothing happened...

Until an Onee-sama type of woman came out. She had large breasts, silvery hair, and her large eyes. She wore a towel, and looked to be in her early twenties. She had a beautiful face, and a slim waste. Her face was mostly expressionless, but Rias smirked right towards Sona who frowned slowly, and then did a peace sign.

"You had Grayfia come and attempt to get Yuki-kun to your side?"

Rias smirked even more.

"This is my big gun, my Grayfia. I know what men like, and Grayfia is it, she's the pinnacle of sexy Devils. Perfect for L.O.A.D." Grayfia didn't know what that was, and looked slightly freaked out. Rias bowed her head to Grayfia. "Grayfia, thank you. This is my ultimate chance. Go, and seduce him Grayfia."

Grayfia looked towards the water Yuki floated in, cocking her head curiously.

"...You want me to seduce a boy who's not in his teens yet?"

"I think he's in his teens, I think anyway. Yeah so he is a teenager. As if you don't like teenagers, don't be silly Grayfia. Go and do your best Grayfia."

Grayfia wasn't so sure.

But Rias laid a hand on her back.

"Come on now Grayfia, please, for me? You like me, right? And want me to have the strongest peerage? Please..."

Grayfia released a sigh.

"...Ojou-sama, I shall converse with Yuki-sama, and explain the situation, nothing more."

Rias clicked her tongue, and consented.

"Fine, that's good, okay. Go and do that."

Grayfia bowed her head, and walked into the water while Sona and Rias hid themselves.

Yuki felt the disturbance in the water, so looked towards her, and saw Grayfia in a towel, and it barely covered anything. His face tinged pink, looking at her womanly body.

"Aah, Grayfia-sama, you're looking so adorable today. Damn, Onee-sama types, such killers on my heart..."

Rias smirked from her positioned, and chuckled "He likes Onee-sama types, you're screwed Sona." the girl scowled as a response.

Grayfia held her calm nature, walking through the water.

"Yes, hello Yuki-sama, I have come to converse with you."

"Sure, what about Grayfia-sama?"

Grayfia sat down beside Yuki, who looked at her curiously.

"You see, Rias-sama has sent me to ask you to join her peerage, and as if you've said no in the past...I'm obligated to tell you that if you choose to join her peerage, Akeno-sama shall become your bride, and I shall also become your bride as well."

Rias felt Sona's eyes on her.

"What the hell Rias?"

"What? Akeno likes him already, and you don't know Grayfia's complex emotions, she might like younger men. And Akeno could become his bride, I'd happily be her maid of honour."

Sona looked incredulously towards her, and shook her head.

Yuki pondered it, briefly noticing Sona and Rias to the side, so he decided to tease.

"My, Grayfia-sama and Akeno-san becoming my brides~? What's this former Exorcist to do~? Could a young boy like me handle Onee-sama's like that...? Could my heart take it?" Yuki's eyes fluttered, and he moved through the water, moving to Grayfia and came close to her form. His breath pushed some of Grayfia's hair out of her face, and he adopted a cute look on his face. "Will you, take care of me if I joined Rias-sama's peerage? Would you, teach me too? I'm inexperienced, and it's been a fantasy of mine to be taught by an older woman, could you be that Onee-sama Grayfia-sama?"

Grayfia's face tinged slightly pink at the seductive, yet completely innocent look that was on his face, she was sure that it was because of his upbringing in the Church and Akeno's teaching's, she had created a combination of both and they oddly worked off one another.

"W-Well, that is to say, Rias-sama wishes for you to join her peerage and..."

Seeing that Grayfia was becoming slightly flustered.

"Grayfia-sama, you can't play with a young boys heart, I might become upset, and miss my bride Grayfia-sama. How about it Grayfia-sama...?" He moved closer and his arms went around Grayfia's neck. "Teach me to be naughty, kay?"

"Pft!"

Sona did a spit take while Rias pumped her arm up and down.

"Yes! Go Grayfia, seal the deal you sexy woman!"

Rias cheered, believing she had in the bag.

Grayfia on the other hand didn't know what to do, and could only see the boys innocent expression going towards her, making her feel complex.

However, Sona shook her head.

"No, I'm not accepting this." She pulled on a magical seal paper. "Onee-sama, I need your help now!"

"Sona-chan!?"

The magic circle appeared on the ground and what appeared was a beautiful young girl wearing nothing but a towel which pretty much showed off her large bust and her curvy yet childlike body, and her long silky black hair was down as well, giving her quite the big sister type of look for the extra sex appeal.

"I see Sona, you've also made a deal?"

Sona ignored Rias, and turned to Serafall.

"Onee-sama, please do as we agreed, and go and bring Yuki-kun to my side, I'm not losing to Rias especially, or Seekvaira, and I wish to have him Onee-sama, because he'd be the perfect peerage member for me."

The young girl with her long black hair waved as she jumped.

"Yup, leave it to me Sona-chan! I'll get you a Yuki-tan within a second!"

Serafall giggled off, and ran to Yuki's position, while Rias gave her a glare.

"Tch, and you say my methods are bad."

"I never said they were bad, I just didn't like your approach."

Rias shook her head angrily, looking to the water to see Serafall made it to Yuki.

"Yuki-tan! There you are my cuddly partner!"

Grayfia looked on as she hugged Yuki's head between her breasts.

"Ara, Serafall-sama has come as well, another Onee-sama type. My life truly is changing with such beautiful women~"

Serafall petted the back of Yuki's head.

"Hey Yuki-tan, I've got a deal for you, if you join Sona-chan's peerage, I'll marry Yuki-tan because you're so cute and manly! How about that!?"

Rias looked towards Sona, disappointed.

"Marriage, really?"

"I only offered Onee-sama, and she agreed, unlike yours who don't seem to agree."

Rias clicked her tongue, as Yuki pulled away from Serafall, looking between the two of them. Grayfia, and Serafall locked eyes, and held challenging stares for the other.

"Fufu, another marriage deal? Well, does that mean if I go to Sona-sama, I can't marry Grayfia-sama...? Well, that's a pickle, I love both Onee-sama's very much so choosing would be difficult..."

"Choose Sona-chan Yuki-tan! And I'll definitely become the best kind of bride, better than Grayfia-chan~"

Grayfia felt triggered.

"I'd be a more sensible bride than you would be."

Grayfia shot back, pulling Yuki closer.

Serafall twisted her eyebrows.

"Ara, challenging me, are we? Well, we know how that goes down~ Remember who's Leviathan~?"

Rias and Sona held their mouths open, and both murmured "Shot's fired." and were scared on what was going to happen.

Grayfia felt even more triggered than before, and not wanting to lose to Serafall, and a hit to her pride, she bent down to Yuki, and cupped his face. He looked on with a cute smile and slightly red face.

"Yuki-sama, I would be a better bride than she would be, she is too childish for the mature Yuki-sama. If you become Rias-sama's peerage member, I shall find you many brides."

"Aaah! Grayfia-chan! I am plenty mature! I'll have more fun with Yuki-tan as well and when we're married, I'll become his Queen!"

Grayfia's eyes turned darker.

"Oh, I see. That's the childishness I thought you possessed. Yuki-sama is simply too mature, and wants a mature woman, I am sorry Serafall-sama."

Serafall snatched Yuki away and embraced him tightly.

"Shhh now my Yuki-tan, who totally thinks I'm very mature, don't worry about Grayfia-chan there, I'll marry you and Sona-chan will as well and we'll have a cute threesome~"

Sona slapped herself in the head while Rias chortled away happily.

Yuki gave a curious expression, as Grayfia bounced forward with her breasts, pulling him away from Serafall and held him close to her breasts.

"Threesomes? Such a thing discussed in the open area. I will not lose to you, Serafall-sama. Even if I have to marry this boy myself."

Grayfia increased the aura around her body, looking dangerous.

"Then, I wont lose either, and Yuki-tan will become Sona-chan's peerage member, and we'll get married!"

Serafall did the same thing.

The pair of them had a stare off, and looked truly ready to fight, but Yuki rose his finger to his chin.

"My, oh my Onee-sama's fighting over me~ I'm so blessed right now, I could die a happy man~"

The pair of women looked towards Yuki briefly, and saw his cute expression yet also manly as well. The pair blinked rapidly, then turned back to one another.

Sona and Rias looked on, as Sairaorg came by.

"My, it seems heated in there."

Sona and Rias took a glance at the other one.

"What are you doing here?"

Rias demanded, only for Sairaorg to snap his fingers. As soon as he did that, a young woman with cherry blossom hair came walking out. Horns protruded from her head, and she had a large bust as well.

"Yes, I have thought and this is the only way. Roygun-sama, can I rely on you?"

Roygun nodded her head.

"Fufu, he's a cute boy, I like them young. In a few years, he'll definitely be a very handsome young man. Yes, rely on me, Sairaorg-kun, I'll take care of this and have him join your peerage."

Roygun slowly walked towards the water with her hips swaying side to side.

Rias looked towards Sairaorg with wide eyes.

"What the hell Sairaorg? You got the Underworld's cougar!? Everyone knows she likes teenage boys! This sucks, she might go further than Grayfia!"

Sairaorg folded his arms.

"I have my reasons and my ways. Besides, I thought about something you said about big guns, and Roygun-sama is quite attractive."

"How did you even get her here anyway?"

"I pulled a lot of strings, and showed a picture of Yuki to her. As soon as she saw him, she said "My, he's quite cute, and he'll grow to a sexy teen." and said she'd help immediately for some fun."

Rias felt more depressed by the second, but hoped Grayfia could make it happen for her.

"Damn...I hope Onee-sama can win this..."

Sona murmured, as Roygun made it to the waters.

The three women looked at one another, but then Roygun walked closer, enveloping the boy into her breasts, and petted the back of his head.

"Ara, what a cute boy I've captured. Hey boy, my name is Roygun, and I've come to make you an offer."

Serafall and Grayfia narrowed their eyes.

"What offers that Onee-sama~?"

Yuki didn't mind using such words with an older woman, and the fact he didn't know who she was also factored into it.

"How about joining Sairaorg's peerage? And if you do, I'll also consider marrying you in the future if you become an interesting young man? I've always thought that boys that are young and inexperienced are cute. Shall I teach you a few things about women my cute white haired boy? Say, what is your name anyway?"

"Yuki, Onee-sama~"

"Awww, Yuki, what a cute name. Snow in Japanese, did you know, winter comes right before spring, our hair colours signify that as well. You're the cool winter..." Her lips made it close to Yuki's ear, and whispered hotly. "...and I'm the spring, shall we make summer together when you're older?"

Yuki's face tinged pink, as Grayfia pulled Yuki away from her.

"No, you can't become apart of Yuki-sama's life, you're too perverted."

Roygun folded her arms under her bust.

"We all can't be prudes Grayfia-san."

"Roygun-sama, I advise choosing your words carefully."

Grayfia warned, holding the boy close. Roygun moved closer, and pushed against Grayfia's bust, and Yuki's face to his happiness.

"I shall challenge you. Now looking up close, Sairaorg was right, he's definitely cute, and in the future, I definitely could see him being quite sensual as well. I've heard he's a bit of a tease, I wouldn't mind a cute teen boy teasing me."

"You leave Yuki-tan alone Obaa-sama!" Serafall yelled angrily, Roygun's eye twitching at the 'Obaa-sama' comment, the black haired girl grabbed Yuki and held him close to her body. "Now, Yuki-tan is going to become my cute husband in the future~ And I wont have any of it~"

Due to being swept up in it, the women began saying anything to get the others.

"No, Serafall-sama, Yuki-sama shall become apart of the Gremory family, and also Rias-sama has offered me as his bride, I might accept since Yuki-sama is important to Rias-sama, and he could grow to become handsome."

"Ararara, you both are too unsure of yourselves, and don't understand how to handle such boys. I'll just have to take him under my wing."

"And do weird things with him you Obaa-sama."

Serafall snidely said, only for Roygun to glare at her.

"Don't call me that."

Serafall snickered, as Grayfia bent down towards Yuki.

"It seems everything has become out of hand Yuki-sama, so shall we go together?"

"Onee-sama, how forward of you, you're thinking of taking my body away with you?"

Grayfia blinked rapidly and didn't know how to respond.

Yuki on the other hand, looked between all of them and with his teasing mode activated, he couldn't help the grin.

"Well, this is truly a pickle, not just one, but three Onee-sama's have decided to come here and offer me their hands in marriage, and I am an honourable man, and I cannot allow a maiden's hearts to be hurt, which I've read about. But, I can't join all the peerages...how about when I'm older, we'll definitely get to know one another better then we could marry~ I don't know if there's a word for it, but we could definitely think about it~ But still my dream holds, being with elder women is a unknown for most of my life, but lately has been unlocked by the passion within me and surrounded by such beautiful women, so let's all become better acquainted!"

Grayfia, Serafall, and Roygun all looked at one another, and had a stare off, while making snide comments every now and again.

As the 'fight' went down, the three teens watched on and waited for what seemed ages as the women tried to decide who was going to marry Yuki or who he was going to join in the ways of peerage members.

But then, Seekvaira came around the corner, and looked on.

"My, so these are your strategies, throwing a woman at Yuki-san and seeing if he responds?"

"He's marrying my Grayfia, so that's an admission to join my peerage!"

"No it isn't Rias."

Sona scolded, only for Seekvaira to place a hand by her mouth.

"Now, I shall call my trump card, so to speak." Seekvaira clicked her fingers, and around twenty women ranging between loli to busty came, standing in the water, and all faced Yuki. "This, is how you win at a duel for a man's heart."

All three of their mouths hung open, the women consisting of Grayfia, Serafall and Roygun were too busy arguing to even notice.

Yuki noticed though and cocked his head.

[Yuki-sama, join Seekvaira-sama's peerage and you'll have all of us!]

Yuki blinked slowly, looking at the three Onee-sama's fighting, and then looked back at the women in the baths.

"...Whoa, that's a lot of women."

The women rushed Yuki, and clung to his body tightly, dragging him downwards, and buried in a sea of women.

* * *

When he finished his bath and all of the women attack (he didn't know if that was the best time or worst time of his life), he walked out in a yukata looking clothing, and moved through the Phenex house. But when he arrived towards the living room, he saw Ravel sat there by herself, and seemed to be pondering something.

Humming to himself, he moved towards her, and then sat beside her.

"Ravel-sama, it seems like you're in deep thought, is there something going on?"

Ravel was slightly startled by his voice.

But she regained her composure, and held her legs with her hands.

"O-Oh, nothing, I've just been thinking about you and Onii-sama fighting and what could happen. Honestly, I don't know what to say, I don't even know if I should praise you all or not for this. To see Yuki and Onii-sama fighting for something like this, I feel conflicted."

"Yes...I am sure that it must be worrying for you Ravel-sama, but please don't be so worried about me, or your Onii-sama. Whatever happens, is meant to happen. That's how I always see things. If I win, lose, even our first meeting. That was meant to happen and now that we're here, and fighting like this, I think this would be for the best. It shows everything about the other person during a fight, that's how I've gained to know people, through the exchange of a fist, or sword, or anything. There's nothing that can be hid when fighting, it shows who you really are as a person to the other...well, at least to me, that's how I feel."

Ravel's eyes went towards Yuki's and she saw that he was smiling towards her.

"...I'm sorry, I'm causing much trouble for you again Yuki, that seems to be what I am capable of doing the most. Showing such a side to you, that even I can't even begin to apologize. Even after you saved me from that demented Siegfried. You keep saving me and I can't even repay you either, I'm so useless..."

Ravel's eyes began to water, but Yuki immediately tapped her head, causing her to look right at him with a pout.

"Haha, you look adorable when pouting~ You look so kissable~"

"Kissable!? Y-You think I'm kissable!?" Ravel roared out with a stutter and a blush as well, while he teasingly winked at her. "S-Seriously, messing with me right now, what is wrong with you exactly? I don't understand you sometimes."

"That's fine, I don't understand me as well sometimes~"

Ravel placed a hand to her mouth, and giggled softly.

"Honestly, making me laugh like this….you're weird. Like Okaa-sama and the others said, I didn't think I would befriend an Exorcist..." Ravel's arms wrapped around Yuki's arm, his eyes rapidly blinking as she pulled closer. "...but I'm glad that I can depend on Yuki. One day, I'll be strong enough for you to depend on me as well, I'll show you that I can be dependable as well, no matter what else happens."

"Ravel-sama...you're still becoming a King, right?"

Yuki prodded from her, and Ravel had to think about it for a few moments.

But then she made a decision and inclined her head.

"...Even if you aren't my Queen, I know Yuki shall support me...but still, I would prefer to have Yuki with me forever and ever. Honestly, I wouldn't know who to make into my Queen if it isn't Yuki, it seems an unsure movement honestly. But, because of you Yuki, you've given me the strength to become a King, and all of this seems pointless. Onii-sama shouldn't even be doing this, it isn't even any of his business, or anyone's business either."

"It isn't, and we'll soon see that it isn't either Ravel-sama. Once this fight is over with, don't worry about it now. Even though it is going to be a battle, this will make sure that you are going to be as you like Ravel-sama. You will be able to become the best kind of King and once achieving such a status, I will be happy for you."

Ravel continued to hold onto his arm, and wouldn't let go either.

Yuki didn't even bother making her let go either. He just allowed her to do as she liked and held onto his arm for a long while.

* * *

The next day, Yuki and Akeno had gotten together, since Yuki was having an inner turmoil at that moment. And he didn't know anyone better to go to than someone who had been through something similar before.

"Ara, I am surprised that you called me over here Yuki-kun~"

Akeno's lips pursed themselves happily, while Yuki licked his enticing lips towards her, Akeno nodding her head in happiness.

"I, have been asked to be Ravel-sama's Queen by a few people, and I thought that as a fellow person who went through this, I just wondered on what your own opinion was when you became Rias-sama's Queen?"

Akeno paused her body, watching the boy with a curious face.

"Well, that's an interesting question. I became Rias' Queen because she asked me too. My former life was gone, there's nothing for me as a human anymore, that's what I thought at the time and even now, I feel the same. Being under Rias isn't so bad, she is very attentive, even if she's got a crippling fear of camels."

"...Crippling fear of camels..." Yuki murmured, making note of that for later. "Well, did you...I mean, did you decide this without a worrying heart? Any doubts I mean?"

Akeno pondered the matter in her head, tilting her head sideways and thought about it.

"Doubting...I guess there's always a little doubt. You never know when it is going to come from your life. What you might run into, who you might like, and other things. The part for me was, to be with my best friend for a long time, and keep her out of trouble, or letting her indulge in weird activities."

"Heh, I do that for Ravel-sama a lot."

Yuki admitted with a small grin on his face.

"Yes, I am sure that you do, Yuki-kun. The question isn't if there's doubt, it's a question of, do you want to stay with Ravel-sama always?"

Yuki pondered that.

Did he want to stay with Ravel forever?

He didn't know…

No, maybe he did know, he just didn't want to admit it.

He didn't want to say it aloud, so he shrugged his shoulders, Akeno could see that there was a different movement though and that he probably would want to be with her always, and could imagine Rias' upset at the thought of it.

"Maybe you're right about that Akeno-san. I'll have to think about it."

Akeno giggled, standing up. Yuki's eyes dangled on her as she moved closer. Swaying her body, she sat down beside him, laying her fingers over his own fingers. Akeno pushed closer, and her budding breasts pushed against him. Responding to that, Yuki also pulled closer, teasingly allowing his tongue to hover near her ear, her cheeks going a little red.

"Fufu, a man of the Church is being corrupted by me, does that mean I am a bad Devil?"

Yuki shrugged, lightly licking her ear. She released a hard breath, almost sounding like a pant.

"I don't know Akeno-san, you've taught me very well however."

Akeno's faced him, allowing her hand to bring his own hand up. Resting his hand on her shoulder, she noticed his shirt lifted up as well, revealing his abs underneath his shirt, her cheeks stained even more red than before.

"Ara ara, so is it custom to have abs like that in the Church?"

Yuki looked down, then shrugged.

"Probably the fruits of training, but I have a body that is hard to add muscle, so I wont be as buff as Sairaorg-sama, but these are good enough for me."

"I see, well it is quite a good look for you, being too muscular isn't good, this is the good type Yuki-kun. Fufu, I wonder how Ravel-sama will take it when she firsts rides you~?"

"Rides me…?"

Yuki tipped his head to the side, but Akeno giggled once more, petting his head.

"Don't worry, you don't have to know what that means right now~ In the future, but right now, it is fine~"

Yuki didn't know what she meant by that, but Yuki simply cocked his head to the side curiously and allowed Akeno to do as she liked.

But for Akeno being there, and speaking with him, even briefly, gave him a good input on what he was supposed to do now.

* * *

The day of the fight, Yuki walked out onto a battlefield, where he saw the likes to Rias, Akeno and even Sona and Seekvaira having come to watch. He also saw Sairaorg, and he nodded at Yuki who did it right back.

He saw the Phenex clan members, young and old. He saw Ravel's nervous face, but he offered her a smile which seemed to calm her, and at the other end of the area, was Riser. The area itself was rather large, it looked like a professional type of battling area, and even the areas looked to be quite prestigious.

He even saw Devils from around the area, even some Maou's had come. Honestly, he didn't expect such a turnout. Maybe Riser had done something and was sure he was going to win so he would 'humiliate' Yuki as much as he could.

He dressed in his Exorcist outfight, and was ready to fight. As he promised, all he had on him was a sword on his hip that wasn't holy, it wasn't a light blade. He didn't seem toe need to limit himself, but Riser insisted (more like demanded) but Yuki was fine with it, he would be fighting regardless.

"Yuki-kun! I need your attention for a moment! Please listen to me!"

Rias suddenly called, so Yuki's eyes went towards her.

"Yes, Rias-sama? What can I do for you?"

Rias put her thumb up towards him.

"Win, don't let Riser win! He's a cocky guy, but he's got those damn flames of his, and he's evil, so be careful of his flames, and his wind as well! And if you want to throw in the marriage contract for me as well and get that abolished while we're at it, then that would be good..."

Rias threw in at the end, but Riser didn't look exactly pleased with that.

"Rias, we're getting married, so don't even try and get out of it."

Rias glared down at Riser from her place up above.

"You...I hope he hurts you a lot, and you suffer for this stupidity of yours. I'll make sure you aren't going to win this, because of my belief in my future peerage member..." Ravel and some others gave her harsh eyes. "...whatever, he's my friend. But still, I am going to make sure that I wont disappear and make sure that he wins against you Riser Phenex."

Riser's scorned eyes went towards her, but he still shone with a brilliant light.

Rias then looked towards Yuki who's attention was on her. She slipped an imaginary ring onto her ring finger, then pointed at Grayfia.

"If you like it, then let me put an Evil Piece in your body~"

Sona looked on with annoyance.

"Yuki-kun, think about Onee-sama, she will..."

"Yuki-tan! Please win and join Sona-chan's peerage so we can cuddle more!"

Serafall cheered from the side, Sona nodding her head.

Seekvaira shook her head, muttering "Simpletons." but got glares back as a result.

Riser's cocky smile went towards Yuki who smiled right back but with a more genuine expression on his face.

"So, you actually came. I thought the weak human would run away."

"Well, I haven't ever run away before, and I don't plan to do so now either."

Yuki responded coolly, and showed no hint of fear either.

Riser wasn't sure why, but he felt more pissed off than he would have if Yuki hadn't shown up. The simple expression of nothing but battle ready determination unnerved Riser, and he could feel his fear creeping up on him once more, and he didn't like it at all.

But he still stood there, with a cocky smile on his face.

"Well, it has come to this." Lord Phenex began. "Riser, with your...unusual hatred for young Yuki-kun and defiance, it has come to a fight. However, it isn't unwelcome either, to see a battle of such merit. This fight, is to determine many things. The wishes of Riser, and Yuki-kun have been taken into consideration and I am confident enough that the outcome here is going to be a good one, for anyone that is around. Riser, Yuki-kun, is this truly what you wish?"

"Heh, of course Otou-sama, I want that Exorcist gone, and if I have to do it with my bare hands, I am content with that."

"...If that's how Riser-sama feels, then I'll have to show him that Ravel-sama is a very strong and independent person and she can become a King, and I will also show everyone here that I can protect her, because she is my friend."

Ravel placed her hands together, and couldn't stop smiling to herself.

"Yuki..."

Yuki gave her a kind smile, then turned to Riser.

"Then, if that is how you feel. The usual rules apply to a fight like this, no killing shots, and since this area is similar to a Rating Game arena, the first person who cannot fight anymore, shall be retired. Though it usually wouldn't come to a setting like this, for this fight, it seemed others were interested to see the Exorcist of Phenex to fight the third son of Phenex and the up and coming Riser as well. Are you both ready?"

"Yeah."

"Yes."

Riser and Yuki replied dryly, Yuki's hand resting on his katana.

"Then begin."

* * *

Immediately, Yuki withdrew his katana and threw it up into the air, just as his eyes began to glow. The sword landed in his hand, and he turned his eyes towards Riser, who felt unnerved by such a sight. He went to move backwards...but, he paused his body and looked right back towards him.

"I-I'm not afraid of you or anything! And today, I'll burn you to a crisp! Haah!"

Riser didn't hold back instantly, and shot out an incredibly fast burst of flames for Yuki's body. Others watched as he dodged to the side, only to open his sword outwards and cut through another incoming flame attack, thanks to his Touki covered sword and using his eyes to drain as much power as he could, slicing apart the flames, which made Rias smile.

"I see, okay Riser-sama. Shall I go seriously from the beginning or shall we dance for a little while?"

"Shut your mouth!"

Riser didn't stay silent, and sent out several burst of his flames. But Yuki rushed forward, managing to cleave through the flames or narrowly dodge them. His eyes also gave him assistance by draining the powers as much as he could with the field he could project.

"Yeah! Go Yuki-kun! Get him!"

Rias cheered from the side, Akeno giving her a worried look.

"Rias, this isn't a fight for your freedom, yet you're unusually pumped."

"Of course I am. If Riser is defeated, it gives me hope that one day, I'll do the same. I'll be damned if I marry that twisted weirdo."

"That's your future husband you're talking about Rias."

Sona commented only to make Rias feel a little down.

"...Don't say things like that to me. If I get my way, Yuki-kun shall join my peerage, marry Grayfia and Akeno, that's good."

"Marry who now?"

Akeno quizzed, but Rias smiled when she saw Yuki was close to Riser. Riser put up his hot flames around himself, and Yuki felt the intensity with his skin, but the boy raised his sword, and sliced towards the left.

"Aaah!"

Riser cried out, barely avoiding the sword, and sent a blast of fire for Yuki's face.

Yuki raised his blade, and spun it around and added with his Touki, he destroyed the flames all by itself, and the blade continued towards Riser, cutting his arm deeply.

"W-What the fuck boy?!"

Riser looked at his arm, and saw how the deep gash had caused him to feel a little sick. His eyes went towards Yuki's blade, and saw that there was a holy aura around the blade, and his arm wasn't healing as fast as it would be.

"Did you forget that I'm an Exorcist? Former that is."

"I told you to not use your Exorcist equipment!"

Riser yelled with his rage filling more and more.

"I'm not." Yuki raised his fingers and they made a cross sigh, holy power gathering there. "However, I can use holy power like this. It isn't as strong as a Holy Sword or anything, but it isn't bad either, and it will show you why I'm not a pushover." His holy aura continued to concentrate in that area, until the cross was formed. "Holy Cross!"

From his fingers, the column of holy energy was released.

"Shit!"

Riser, having not moved and was stunned when it happened, received the slamming of holy power right in his face, causing the man to be blown away with such a force, slamming his body into the wall. The wall shook with the power that he used, even the higher ups felt it from where they stood.

"Yes Yuki!"

Ravel felt ashamed that she even said that Yuki should win, but she couldn't deny that maybe Riser needed to be taken down a peg or two. Though maybe this would just change his views on Yuki...or intense his fear, no one knew.

"Riser-sama..."

"Riser-sama can't lose to a mere human!"

Some of the more stuck up Devils shouted out, but Yuki didn't seem to care, and still smiled.

The crowds were also stunned that Riser, a High Class, was losing to a human. Even an Exorcist. They didn't know whether to praise Yuki's skills, or look down on Riser's inability to win. Either way, they were holding their breath on what was going to happen next.

Riser came out of the wall, and his eyes blazed with intense fury. He could see the eyes of anger within his flames, and even his wings of fire grew as well due to the anger he felt. Though the wounds on Riser's body weren't healing as quick due to the holy power that Yuki used.

"Damn you, Exorcist, you're frightening. Even without your light sword, and gun, I'm quite worried about you. But don't underestimate me!"

Riser spread his fire wings, and took to the sky. He flew fast for Yuki, and shot out multiple waves of flames. Yuki, knowing those flames were hotter than before, didn't risk being burned, so he kicked off the ground and dashed to the side, each flame blast denting the arena heavily.

"Yuki..."

Ravel looked worried with Riser shooting such flame blasts at Yuki. But Yuki reached a wall, and jumped at it, never stopping his momentum, running up the wall, and pushed off the wall which dented due to his power.

"Riser-sama! Try this!"

Yuki raised his sword, and swung it down near Riser, hoping to cut him down. But Riser flew backwards, and allowed his flames to gather in his hands. Since Yuki was suspended in the air, Riser charged his flames, and allowed them to swirl in his hands.

"Why don't you try this?"

Riser smirked out, shooting an incredible wave of flames. Knowing he couldn't dodge out of the way, Yuki increased his Touki around his body as much as he could, adding his draining eyes to drain the power off the flames, and then swung his sword down at the flames, cutting a portion of the attack away, but the rest of it slammed against him, and forced his body to the wall, smashing his body against it.

"Yuki!"

Ravel yelled, but Yuki landed on the ground, seeing that his body was slightly burned. He patted off the flames that remained on his body, then puffed out his chest, twirling the blade that was within his hands.

"Nice shot Riser-sama, I am impressed, very much so."

Riser, in the air, grinned and continued to gather his flames.

"So, you aren't impervious to damage, I am pleased about this. It means that I can incinerate you!"

Riser didn't hold back and unleashed incredible blasts. Most humans would be obliterated with these kind of attacks. But Yuki's body moved effortlessly through the area, he moved like he was skiing on the ground and the flames couldn't touch his body. In part thanks to his Touki, he managed to avoid the worst case scenario.

"As long as Riser stays in the air, it seems like the battle will be difficult for the human bound Yuki-kun."

Sona revealed darkly, seeing how Riser was in control in the air.

But Akeno shook her head.

"Yuki-kun's not out just yet. Yuki-kun's got a plan, he always does. He is a trained warrior, so what he's doing right now, isn't his endgame."

Sona held a question mark above her head, but Akeno stayed her eyes on Yuki's moving body.

He dodged for a minute or so, before finally, he stopped, and stuck his hand out to the side. From his hand, and it held holy power. He crossed his hands together, and formed a cross with his fingers, and made a good sized cross of holy power.

"Riser-sama!"

Yuki flicked his fingers and sent out the cross holy energy towards Riser. Being smarter than that though, Riser flew to the side, and avoided it with a smirk at the same time, but Riser didn't see Yuki's eyes glow and that glow wrapped around the holy power, sticking it to the wall.

"Hah, that's how it is. If I dodge it, then it wont bother me anymore. You can't even touch my body anymore. I can fly, you can't. I can move fast in the air. I am the almighty Phenex, and you're a weak human that wont ever be able to beat me. I was afraid for nothing, I wont lose to someone like you, there's no way that I can."

Riser was confident.

He didn't think that Yuki would win and just looked down at him.

However, deep inside of him, he did feel slightly worried, he looked unsure of what was going to happen if Yuki did catch his body.

"Is that how you feel Riser-sama? Do you look down on me because I'm a human?"

"Humans are weak! I'll prove that right now! Those burns on your body prove it to me as well! It isn't as if you can deal damage to me either! If I can grasp your movements, then I'll show you how to die! Do you understand me!? Once I'm done with you, you'll be unrecognisable!"

Riser raised his hands, and from them, several bullets of flames were unleashed, shoving them downwards towards Yuki himself in a downpour of the flames. They were so hot that the barriers around the people had to be increased so they didn't be burned.

Yuki however confidently looked at each of the flames, nodding to himself.

"If that's how you feel, then I can't stop you." A magical aura appeared around his body. "However, there's something else that I can do. And that's to show you that it isn't all about power. Someone with techniques can beat raw power. In terms of power, you're probably stronger than me Riser-sama. But, you rely too much on your Regeneration and your natural talent. Perhaps I'll teach you a lesson, perhaps I'll lose, and you'll learn nothing. But this is what is going to happen."

With the Touki around him, his body moved swiftly, and avoided the blasts of flames. His reflexes were great because of this, and that caused Ravel to smile again, to feel that Yuki might even win with the way that he was moving.

"Hahahaha! What nonsense! People without talent, like you, aren't even worth my time!"

Riser was allowing his power to go to his head, so Yuki sighed.

Yuki's fingers crossed them over for once more, making a cross of holy power, and shot it out. Riser merely dodged out of the way, but like before, Yuki's eyes glowed, and caused it to stick to the wall, near the first one that was still attached to the wall.

"Here I come!"

Riser watched as the boy disappeared in a blinding speed, and it appeared as if he was moving between two different places. Two Yuki's appeared on the battlefield, and rushed towards the skybound Riser.

"W-Wait, what!?"

Riser didn't quite understand how there were two of them, but he couldn't tell which was the real one. The man didn't have a choice, and attacked both of them with his flames, burning through them...and neither of them appeared to be the real one.

Riser looked at his hands, and the small doubt within his heart, was slowly growing as well. He couldn't understand what was going on.

"No, you're just moving around fast on the ground, I'll turn it into a flaming area where you can't even move!"

Riser, living up to his words, placed his hands outwards, and unleashed a sea of flames. The flames went all around the bottom of the area, and soon turned it into a flaming area as Riser said. But once more, Yuki wasn't seen, and Riser couldn't understand.

His eyes went towards the air in front of him, but he still couldn't see him either.

"Aaah, so that's what he's doing..."

Sairaorg murmured, only for Rias to become confused.

"I'm sorry, but what's he doing?"

"Look behind Riser."

Sairaorg said quietly, so Rias did just that, seeing the boy up in the air with his fingers in a cross shape. Riser hadn't noticed his presence, seeing the two Yuki's on the ground, running around and distracted him through the flames, Riser believing that he wasn't in the air.

"Have at thee!"

Yuki sprang forth with a blast of holy power.

"Damn it!"

Riser turned around just in time to see the holy power and moved to avoid it. But Yuki threw his blade right for the man's body, but missed it and pierced the ground, and the shockwave dispersed the flames a little bit, enough for them to begin moving away by itself.

"Riser-sama, be pierced!"

Though because of that, the holy power pierced his body.

"Aaaaaaah!"

Riser cried out, his body convulsing due to the holy power as he was forced down to the ground. Crashing on the ground, Yuki landed on the ground and moved his hand to the side, allowing his fingers to flex once more, holy power dancing between his fists, and also Touki as well.

Riser stood up, his body giving off shakes due to the worries he felt in his heart. As he did, his eyes moved slightly to the side, to look at Yuki. His eyes focused on Yuki and he felt...worry inside of him. Even if it was only a small part of it, he could feel something like worry inside of his heart.

He looked at his hand briefly, and saw that it was shaking slightly.

Shaking his hand of the worries, he turned back to Yuki who smiled softly.

"D-Don't you dare just look at me like that."

The quaking in his hands wouldn't stop.

Even though it was just a little bit.

He could feel a little more worried than he did before.

He couldn't understand why he was feeling like this.

He wasn't feeling like it before this, and now, he could just feel it, it was wrong.

Yuki though didn't seem to be all that bothered, and tilted his head curiously.

"Like what, Riser-sama? You're not doubting yourself, are you?"

Riser's eyes focused, trying to brush aside his feelings.

"N-No! Don't be stupid! I'll show you a good meaningful impact!"

Riser spread his wings of flames, and gathered them in his palm. The Touki in Yuki's palms also tightened, and they rushed one another. Adding Touki for defence and holy power to hurt a Devil, their fists clashed with one another's once more, creating a shockwave that shook the entire area.

"Whoa...I never thought a human would be this capable..."

Sona expressed with a stunned expression.

She couldn't deny that he was different than before.

But, Yuki to her right now, looked cool.

"My, Yuki-kun is quite skilled with his fists."

Rias praised, watching Yuki and Riser fight one another again and again. Their fists collided with one another, but neither seemed to be getting a critical impact. Sairaorg noticed that as their fists did meet, Riser began sweating a bit more, with a worrying feeling inside of his heart, he felt the trembling of Riser slowly.

"Yes, he is skilled, but he's not at my skill level. But his swordsmanship makes up for it."

Sairaorg commented, just as Yuki jumped upwards, flipping over the young man, and landed on the other side, dashing past him for his blade.

"No!"

Riser wouldn't let him, and sent out a fiery burst towards him. The flames were so hot that even Yuki was surprised by how strong they were. But Yuki turned towards it, and made a barrier while using his Sacred Gear to add more of his aura to it to empower it, but because Riser's flames were powerful, they broke through his barrier, and slammed against Yuki's body, causing burns to appear across his body, his body skidding across the ground, and then landed against the wall, some of the Devils wincing at the sight.

"Yuki..."

Ravel felt her worry growing more and more. She could see the burns on him, and that never was good. He was also a human, so she couldn't even think about how he would be able to win against Riser, and wished that this never happened, not wanting to lose her friend.

Riser though smirked.

"All that worry I was feeling for the Exorcist, and it was unfounded. I truly was blinded by my worries and insecurities. But looking at you right now, it is pathetic, I shouldn't of been fearful at all. You're only a kid after all, so I'll forgive you for losing to a strong Devil like me."

Riser snickered out, his hands dancing with flames. He then pointed it towards Yuki, who was on the ground, shooting it out, slamming the flames into Yuki, leaving some burns to appear on his body, burning him even more.

"Onii-sama, stop it right now!"

Ravel cried out, her tears falling down her face.

"Ravel, don't cry. I'll soon get rid of this guy."

"No Onii-sama! Don't hurt Yuki! He's my friend...this isn't worth it, I'll just-"

"Don't you dare."

Yuki stood, Sairaorg smiling at the sight.

Ravel's teary eyes went towards Yuki who smirked up towards her.

"Yuki..."

"Don't say anything like you'll just do as he wants. This is worth it, don't worry about me. My Touki is protecting me from serious damage. If I didn't have that, I would be burned to a crisp right now. But because of it, I can avoid the worst case scenario."

"B-But Onii-sama is strong...maybe even stronger than you..."

Yuki couldn't deny that her concern was touching, very touching.

"Yes, Riser-sama is stronger than me. His demonic power is amazing, and it is worrying, but don't count me out yet Ravel-sama. A battle of wits can also beat an opponent, and I've got many ideas. These burns, are alright for me, I've been through worse than this."

"Indeed, Yuki-kun's mentality is amazing. Ravel-san surely is lucky."

Sona was nodding her head, believing that he had the right mentality.

Ravel wasn't sure, but Riser began laughing.

"Have you gone mad? You're speaking as if you've won?! Don't get cocky, boy!"

Riser's hand lit up with his hot flames once more, and shot them at Yuki. Yuki could tell that these weren't normal shots, but killing shots this time. They were increased from what he shot before, and even the flames on his body were hotter than before.

However, Yuki jumped over the flames, and placed his hand outwards, Yuki placed his fingers in a cross, shooting off some holy power. Riser avoided it, but Yuki used his eyes to make a field around it once more, it hitting the wall with the other two.

Yuki then brought out his sword, and rushed across the ground, Riser's eyes narrowing angrily.

"Don't mess with me punk!"

Riser controlled his flames to follow Yuki's body, but Yuki got close, and slashed at his body with some Touki attached, causing Riser to let out a cry, falling down to the ground in pain.

"Riser-sama! Sorry for this!"

While on the ground, Yuki continued with the momentum, gathering holy power in his fist, and went striking at the man's body with his fist. As soon as he did, Riser's eyes widened, feeling the holy power entering his body, and he coughed out some bile.

"Gwah!"

The others were stunned when Yuki managed to land a hit on Riser like that. And the impact wasn't a joke either. Riser felt the impact and his body was shaking, he could feel that he was shaking from deep within his core, and he didn't understand why this was happening.

Yuki readied his fist once more, but Riser couldn't handle it, and his flames burst from his body.

"Get away from meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

The flames caught Yuki by surprise, and sent burns over his body, sending his body into the sky, and caused him to slam against the wall...or rather, he turned in the sky just in time, avoiding slamming against said wall, his feet landing on the wall.

"Riser-sama! I wont hold back!"

Riser got off the ground, only to see Yuki force his body off the wall, shattering it with his power. Riser held his hands out towards Yuki, the flames increasing to an intensity that even Lord Phenex thought was too far.

"Are you afraid of me Yuki!? You should be! I'll show you why it is not okay to piss me off! I'll show you that you're going to perish! You're only a weak human after all! It doesn't matter to me! I'll burn you alive and there will be nothing left!"

Riser's flames burst forth, the others looking on with bated breath, the flames being sent out into a ungodly form towards Yuki. Yuki created a platform under his feet, and he pushed off to the side, allowing his body to avoid the powerful strike of the flames from Riser.

Riser became even more pissed off, and sent more and more flames towards Yuki. However, Yuki's body managed to avoid all of them, and he got closer. With his fist imbued with holy power, and with the strength of Touki mixed in, he came forward, and slammed his fist right into the man's stomach, his eyes widening in pure horror.

"Aaaaaaaaaagh!"

Fresh blood came out of Riser's mouth, and his body bent backwards. Yuki didn't stop though, sending a few fists of holy power into the man's torso, causing him to cry out, then Yuki jumped so he was behind Riser, and while in the air, slammed his foot backwards, Riser's face eating the ground instantly.

Yuki's hand pulled back.

"My holy power, it even hurts Devils like you Riser, and a mix of my Touki as well, it shows that I wont be held back either. A holy attack, laid into you several times, from my attacks, even your power would feel as if you're feeling weaker and weaker, right?"

Riser's face got off the ground, where he head wounds, but unlike before, these ones weren't regenerating so fast. In fact, they didn't appear to be regenerating at all. He panted, getting off the ground, on shaky legs, and his eyes went towards Yuki's own ones, fear inside of his form.

"D-Damn you...a-all this, just for Ravel's sake…?"

Yuki wiped the blood from his mouth that Riser had given him from before.

"Ravel-sama is my friend, and even if my body was burned all over, even if I had been burned until there was nothing left, I still would show you what it would be like to lose the battles."

Riser panted even more, and bit his lower lip.

"Once more, I'm reminded why I'm afraid of you. I'm terrified of you, that's all I can see before me. You're scary, you're honestly very terrifying towards me. But I still can't give up because you're not staying with Ravel!"

Riser's fist enclosed and became flames, sending the fist right at Yuki. He dodged the fist, only for Riser's other fist to land on Yuki's form. Even with his Touki, Yuki's body was burned from the powers that Riser had used, and burns became quite prevalent on his body.

"I told you, Ravel-sama's choice is her own choice! I'm not allowing anyone to make her decisions for her, but her! You can't control what she does, no matter what else happens! It is her choice, and her choice alone!"

Yuki yelled back, allowing his holy and Touki to shine together, slamming his fist into the man's body once more. Riser's mouth coughed up bile, but he didn't stop, grabbing Yuki by the throat, lifting him off the ground, and burned his throat with his hands of fire.

"Heeeeh, I'm having so much trouble with a human. I am so ashamed right now, and a child as well. I'm supposed to be going into the Rating Games soon and I'm showing a weak side to a human? That's pathetic of me. But with this, I am going to win, it doesn't even matter at all now, I'm going to beat you senseless, and finally, you'll be leaving. But, I have to praise you for getting this far, you've done well. You managed to push me very far, but that ends now, I can't allow you to win against me."

Yuki held his hands to Riser's hands, and tried to peel them off, but Riser had a tight grip on his throat.

He could feel it burning and if it wasn't for his Touki, he'd be dead by now. Riser truly wasn't holding back.

Yuki looked at the crowd, and he could see that there were people cheering for him and for Riser.

He saw Rias, Akeno, Sona, Seekvaira and Sairaorg looking and cheering for him to win.

His eyes then went towards Ravel who was shedding tears, she couldn't take anymore. But somehow that broke Yuki's heart, that she was in such a state. It wasn't good, she didn't like that he was in a state like that.

And he knew that he couldn't give up now.

He couldn't allow Riser to do what he wanted.

So, his eyes went towards Riser's, and his hand tightened on Riser's hand. Gathering the holy power he could, the flames burned his hand, but because it was holy power, Riser's hand was also burned, and he was forced to let go.

"Y-You little shit!"

Riser cried out, holding his hand tightly.

But Yuki didn't seem to mind, and tightened his fist once more. Surrounding his fist of Touki and holy power, Yuki's eyes focused on the enemy that was before him.

Yuki walked forward with all his strength in his fist.

"Riser-sama, you're strong, but with me as your opponent, you're going to have a troubling time, you know?"

"Shut your mouth!"

Riser's flames were smaller than before, but he still tightened his hand, and shot off a flame ball right for Yuki. Yuki moved out of the way of the flames, closing the distance.

"Sorry Riser-sama, I wont be shutting up. We're both weakened now, and this is going to end with a single punch. I'll put all my remaining power inside of this fist, and if it isn't enough, then so be it. But I'll be putting my all for this. Speaking of all." The fields of holy aura from before all travelled towards Yuki's fist, the holy aura growing more and more, Riser's eyes widening. "Did you think that I was merely just shooting out holy crosses for nothing? Using my Sacred Gear, I can create fields with different effects, to keep them around, I made a barrier of magic as well to contain the fields, something that I came up with in cases like this. And for that, I also created a field that would gradually grow the power inside of the area, and I did three holy crosses blasts, they've been increasing their power since I locked them in my field, and now, they've all converged in my fist here. This, is going to be the final blow Riser, this has been my plan since the beginning, even a Phenex like you can't escape this power."

Riser's eyes changed to the colour of fear. Just looking at Yuki's face, and his eyes, he felt scared, he felt worried, and he felt unsure of how he was going to proceed. He just didn't know what he was supposed to do now.

When Yuki got closer, and closer, Riser began to panic.

"N-Now hold on a second! Calm down you freaky human! I mean, I was doing this to protect Ravel from you!"

"You believed that yeah, but in doing so, you placed doubt in Ravel's heart, and you caused her to feel worry deep inside of her body."

"E-Even then, I didn't mean to make Ravel feel like that! I just don't trust that an Exorcist could ever befriend a Devil! You must be corrupting her!"

Yuki got very close to Riser who made a meagre attempt to block his fist.

"...You brought tears to your Imouto's eyes, Riser-sama." Riser's eyes lowered. "Whatever you think of me, you made Ravel-sama cry, and that's not right. So, goodbye Riser-sama for the moment. Maybe after this, we can be friends, if you let go of your hatred for me. But believe this, I will protect Ravel-sama with my life, and I'll defeat any opponent that goes near Ravel-sama, and I'll protect her honor from anyone that wishes to harm it, and definitely, she'll never cry again because I wont ever allow anyone to make Ravel-sama cry! Now, bye-bye Riser-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

BANG!

A single fist.

It landed on Riser's arms, forcing its way through his arms, forcing them from the X position he had them in, and reached his body, all the holy power along with Touki entered the man's body, Riser's mouth spewed blood.

He didn't even make a noise as his body went backwards, skidding across the ground. He skidded, and then landed on the ground a little bit away from Yuki, his eyes closed, and a light appeared around his body.

"...He's a true monster...so scary..."

Like particles, Yuki watched as Riser's body was taken away from the area by the lights, meaning, Yuki had one the fight.

* * *

As soon as he had done, he took in a breath, and continued to stand on wobbly legs.

The hall was silent for a few moments.

No one knew what to say.

Riser, had lost to a human.

It couldn't even be mistaken as anything other than amazing.

He lost to a human and it wouldn't be allowed either.

"W-Well, with this decided, it seems that the young Yuki-kun has won the match!"

Lord Phenex announced, unsure if he should be happy or not right now.

Yuki also saw Rias' grin.

"Yeah boy! That's right! Kick some ass boy! Yeah!"

Rias cheered, and soon others began cheering as well. Akeno, Sona, Seekvaira, Sairaorg and the others were cheering, but Riser's peerage were looking baffled and unsure of what to do.

But Yuki, still on wobbly legs, and looked towards Yubelluna and the other members of his peerage.

"If you're dissatisfied, come at me. I'll gladly take you all on."

They didn't say anything, Yubelluna herself couldn't believe her King lost to a human, and she didn't know how to feel.

"Yeah! Go Onii-chan!"

"Amazing, Onii-chan won!"

Two of Riser's Pawn's cheered out happily, and some of the others also looked on with some blushes, thinking and commenting about Yuki's manliness.

Yuki's eyes travelled towards Ravel and said the single word of "Done." before he saw a change within Ravel.

Ravel's eyes were shedding some tears, and she couldn't stop. They overflowed from her eyes, she couldn't hide it either. She looked unsure of what to even think about it, but she just saw Yuki winning the match.

Yuki moved closer to the girl, as Ravel's face lifted up into a super happy expression.

"YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Ravel yelled, jumping down and extended her wings of fire. She flew down to the level of Yuki, as Rias snickered "Sounds like Yuno-sama from Future Diary." which the others didn't understand the reference.

Ravel flew right for Yuki, and then hugged him, tackling him to the ground.

"Ara, Ojou-sama suddenly latching onto me, people will get the wrong, or maybe, the right idea~"

Yuki muttered with a dirty smile on his face, causing Ravel's eyes to turn narrow on him.

"Dummy...doing all this just for me...b-but, you won the fight, you beat Onii-sama. You said you would, but you did it...you really did it all for me, and you suffered through all of this just for me...truly, you're the type of weirdo I never thought that I would involve myself with.…"

"Oh, so I'm a weirdo, am I?"

Yuki teased, Ravel's eyes furrowing.

"N-No, I didn't mean to say that at all, don't say such things!"

"But, you did say it." Yuki poked Ravel in the head, making her eyes go to the side. "Besides, don't you have something to ask me?"

"...Like what?" Yuki rolled his eyes, and pulled on Ravel's cheeks. "Owwww! W-What are you doing!?"

"It's called pulling your cheeks. Don't be stupid about this, and just ask me already Ravel-sama. I'd only become yours anyway, since it is Ravel-sama."

If Ravel was getting it right, then she didn't know what to think about it.

She didn't think that he'd just say something like that.

"...Yuki, are you...I mean, you really..."

"I told you, that I don't regret anything I do, Ravel-sama. And this also has a meaning to it as well. It's as you say, Ravel-sama, you could only have me beside you, and I don't want any harm to come to you. During all this time, I've realized….you're kind of reckless."

"I-I am not!"

Ravel denied it, but Yuki chuckled softly.

"Maybe you are, maybe you're not, who knows. But Ravel-sama needs protecting, and I have a big mission to complete. Might take years, hundred's of years…." His eyes went towards Ravel who held a small blush on her cheeks. "...But, I can't think of anyone else I'd rather have as a Devil King."

"Yuki...will you become my Queen?"

Yuki then embraced Ravel's body, pulling her closer.

"All my life, most people have decided what is right for me, without asking for my opinion. I've seen people suffer because of that same reason, and my mission in life is to protect children, and that's Ravel-sama's dream as well, right?"

Ravel began tearing up, nodding her head again and again.

"Yes, I never want people to suffer again."

"That's why, I've decided, I'm going to stand beside Ravel-sama always. My decision, I've thought about the negatives, and the positives. If I work hard, I can become a Devil with a good future in the Underworld, and our friendship can be a guiding force for others to have the same thing. I'll have to go and say goodbye to two people but...yeah. And, maybe the best reason is..." Yuki leaned closer, pressing his lips towards Ravel's cheek, her face being stained with crimson. "...I get to tease Ravel-sama for thousands of years to come~"

"Aaah! Y-Yuki! That was supposed to be romantic, then you say things like that!? I don't wanna be teased for thousands of years!"

Yuki pulled away, holding a hand to her face, and stroked it gently.

"Okay, just a thousand years then."

"No!"

Yuki chuckled, then lifted Ravel up, spinning around with her, as she hugged around his neck. Yuki's red eyes and her blue eyes met one another, and blended together.

Ravel's face turned even more red, as Yuki smiled at her. Her eyes danced over his face, her cheeks staining with red, and her expression being that of a very happy person who possibly couldn't be let down now. Rias in the background was crying, knowing what this meant, and Sona looked dissatisfied as did Seekvaira. Sairaorg was happy for Yuki, and Lady Phenex smiled, glad that this was the outcome, and threw something down between them.

Curiously, Ravel looked down and saw it was a bridal magazine. Her face went immediately crimson.

"O-Okaa-sama!?"

"Ravel, think about it, we have to book venues~ Get wedding dresses, I'll have to do bridal training among other things~ We'll have to have a lot of meetings~"

"Ooh yes, you're right dear, for Ravel to marry her new Queen, we'll have to book a guest list~"

Lord Phenex showed a different demeanour, and looked happy.

Ravel sweatdropped at the pair and felt like crying at that point.

Rias jumped down and hugged Yuki's form, making him feel uncomfortable as she was crying.

"Yuki, please say it isn't so...I'd be a great master, I love you..." Ravel gave her a dark glare. "Whatever, what about Grayfia?"

"If Grayfia-sama doesn't want to marry me if I do this, then she didn't love me, right~? But, if she does, then I'll be happy because Grayfia-sama is an Onee-sama for sure, and I love Onee-sama's~"

Rias let go of him, and shook as Akeno jumped down, latching onto Yuki's side.

"Ara ara Yuki-kun, you won~ You should use your wish for something as well, the thing about Ravel-sama is fine and good, but use it for yourself~"

"Eh, but there's nothing I want."

"What about Grayfia-san? You could ask for her to be your personal maid~"

Yuki's eyes shone brightly, looking right up towards the adults.

"I-It's Grayfia-sama...w-well, for such a beauty...no, I have to respectfully decline...even if it is Grayfia-sama who is very beautiful...this is for Ravel-sama...this is too cruel..."

"Haha, well if it is Grayfia, maybe I could make an exception for the Phenex's daughter new Queen and have this done wish free, how about that Yuki-kun?"

Sirzechs, Rias' brother, offered, to which Yuki gave a thumbs up.

"Yup, sounds good! Grayfia-sama is amazing after all!"

Grayfia rolled her eyes, and hit Sirzechs in the head with a paper fan. He let out a cry, but Grayfia's eyes looked towards the ring and saw how Yuki fought, and thought about how brave it was for him to do such a thing, and couldn't deny that she thought he looked manly right now.

In the midst of that, Yuki and Ravel faced one another, and the pair smiled.

"Ravel-sama, can I ask for one thing?"

"Y-Yes?"

Yuki smiled, gently cupping the girls face, but before he could, Ravel pulled away.

He looked confused, but Ravel smiled.

"Yuki...can I...I mean, it would be my first kiss...but, with you, I want to share..." Her blush intensified. "...all my things with Yuki...all of them with you...you've done so much for me...and you've made me feel...for this year together...I never thought I would like a boy like you...but, I am glad that I do..."

"Ravel-sama...yes, I want to as well...weird, if I said to my younger self you'd end up with a Devil, I would have laughed, but with Ravel-sama, anything is possible."

They drew closer to one another, not caring about the world around them.

They felt like they were in their own bubble, as their hands connected with one another's, and soon, their lips did as well.

Their kiss, caused others to gasp around the area, but Lady Phenex looked so happy, glad that her theory of Yuki liking Ravel seemed to be true, since she wasn't sure for a while, now this confirmed it, and she couldn't be happier, even Lord Phenex looked happy about this, glad Ravel had found someone who's dependable, and would live for her.

Their kiss lasted only a few seconds, but it was magical, they both felt the passion between them, and their deeper feelings.

Ravel's face went as red as larva, and Yuki blushed slightly, as he pulled away from her. Ravel looked lost for words, but she...enjoyed it. She didn't think she would ever...but, now she had, she couldn't imagine doing that with anyone else, other than Yuki.

"There, I only kiss people I intend to be with forever. So, that's my promise Ravel-sama, I'll be with you always."

Ravel's head fell against Yuki's shoulder, snuggling against the young man's body, finally having gotten her wish.

She, could stay with Yuki forever.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, the big fight between Riser, and Yuki came about, and while Riser is stronger due to being a Devil with a good grade of demonic power, Yuki used his intelligence, and Sacred Gear to fight and win against the man. We also got more on the Kuroka and Koneko/Shirone part with gathering evidence of the man who would experiment on Koneko/Shirone and the likes, Shirone/Koneko in particular got a bonding scene with Yuki setting up next chapter. We also got a four way duel between the four rookies for Yuki, each having their own, Onee-sama (or more in Seekvaira's case) to win Yuki's affections and even Yuki disclosing his penchant for elder women type of girls, even if only slightly, and seems to like Grayfia, I am not gonna lie, I am seriously considering Grayfia, let me all know what you think, it's not been stated in this fic one way or another if Grayfia is married to Sirzechs yet so, yeah~**

 **Sairaorg, Akeno, and a few others over these few chapters helped Yuki make a decision, and now he has decided to stay with Ravel, always after the hard fight, and even kissed her as well, to show his declaration.**

 **After reading the reviews, there seems to be a lot of Kunou love, and I can't blame people, I like Kunou as well, older of course, it would be weird otherwise, so she'll be Koneko's age. I haven't decided the piece ratio yet, as there are a few people asking for others, so it could be from 1-4 which is all, I'll leave it for one more chapter, but yeah, this is how it is going!**

 **Next chapter we'll be getting a Koneko/Kuroka centric chapter where they officially join Yuki and Ravel, so look forward to that, and until next time, thanks for reading!**

 **Yuki; Ravel, Koneko, Kuroka, Gasper (fem), Le Fay, Xenovia, Rossweisse, Irina, Akeno, Kunou. (WIP)**

 **Issei; Rias, Asia, Isabela, Tsubasa, Walburga, Raynare, Aika. (WIP)**

 **Ravel's Peerage**

 **Queen; Yuki.**

 **Rooks; Koneko, Gasper (mutation)**

 **Bishops; Le Fay, Kuroka.**

 **Knights; Xenovia, Irina.**

 **Pawns; Rossweisse (4 pieces), Kunou (unknown pieces)**

 **Rias peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Aika, Isabela.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Walburga.**

 **Knights; Yuuto, Raynare.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **LoamyCoffee; Indeed, very fun times~ Cool, and wow, never read it, sounds pretty dark huh.**

 **ShadeAkami; Hehe, good sniffer there lol. Cool thanks for the vote! Heeh, I know what that can be like, my phone batteries the same sometimes. Thanks very much! No worries, it's a small recap, obviously reading the chapter gets a larger perspective, but that gives a general idea on what was happening.**

 **T-B-R; Thanks! Yeah, Shirone had a cute moment~ The bath scene was fun to write, and Ravel and Yuki finally kissed one another.**

 **NinjaFang1331; Thanks very much!**

 **merendinoemiliano; Thank you very much! And cool!**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks! Yeah, it was a cool fight huh, shows what everyone had, and even though Riser's demonic power was more than the human Yuki, he used his brains and knowledge of Techniques to win the fight, and yup, Ravel and Yuki gave a kiss to one another, to show how much they care for one another. Hehe, it was very fun to write, to show how far Rias, Sona, Sairaorg, and Seekvaira were willing to go to get Yuki. Cool thanks for the votes! Yubelluna showed somewhat of an interest, more due to him winning as a human against the genius Riser. That would be cool. Yeah, this is their chapter alright! And thanks for the suggestions!**

 **ChaosJeff; Cool, thanks for the vote!**

 **Ali 1997; Cool, thanks for the vote!**

 **Lion77; Aah, thank you for voting! And I'll try my best!**

 **hellspam; Thanks very much! Hehe, they surely did, they didn't want him, and wouldn't stand him being around either. They finally did! We aren't long from canon now, it's going to be a fun ride when we get there.**

 **Nivek Beldo; It was quite packed with a few different things. Semi secret yet, Diodora's not on the invite though, and got kicked out, for good reasons I'd say. They didn't hold back, and shoved pretty much three beautiful women and then twenty women right at Yuki. But, in the end he chose Ravel. He did yeah, that and some other things as well. It does yeah, shows the strength's and weaknesses of the pair. A shame, might happen in the future though. He has yeah, and most people are excited for him. And thanks!**

 **KobayashiSenpai; He did yeah! He managed to pull out a win, and kicked Riser's butt, and kissed Ravel as well! Ooh she's very happy alright~ Well...fear comes to mind with how Riser reacts around Yuki. It might even be used to Rias' advantage in the future as well. She's formed a group, and they all went along with it, so it must be a pretty nice group to be apart of. Hehe, they all went in full throttle, sending Grayfia, Serafall, Roygun and more at him! He does yeah, even if only slightly, he likes the allure of older women. It is yeah, we'll see more of it, especially when they get older. And thanks!**

 **Izuru Kamukura SHSL Memelord; Thanks! Yeah, it surely was, he got too cocky, not thinking Yuki could win and ended up losing partly because of that. Aah, yeah, it was a nice moment to write, and definitely, when they get older, reach canon, there will be plenty of fluffy and more moments between them. It was fun to write, and cool, thanks for the votes! I'm considering it yeah. And thanks very much!**

 **Sandshrew master 317; He does yeah, and thanks for the vote. It would have to be a mutation if it was just one, she's worth more than a single Pawn.**

 **Ancient Sith Tulak Hord; Thanks for the vote! Yeah, they seem to click together huh. Well, they're not engaged now, even if Lady and Lord Phenex are fine with it, they'll be getting engaged eventually. Well, there's something about it that's different to some other normal Sacred Gear's anyway. Unusual, maybe, but he likes older women, because of their maturity and such. Jeanne's looks been revealed already, check it out, she looks good to me, and sorry, Ravel's Knights are Xenovia and Irina.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Hehe, he did yeah, he wasn't going to allow anyone to dictate how Ravel lives her life. He was yeah, he was quite frightened of Yuki, no doubt about that. That was quite a fun part to write in the chapter, to show how far Rias, and the others were willing to go to get Yuki, but in the end, he chose Ravel. Cool, thanks for the vote, and they'd be cool as well. He has yeah, he's gonna be her Queen from this chapter onwards!**

 **Ninja; Cool, thanks for the vote! Yeah, he could be~**

 **Yoga pratama; Thanks very much! Eeh, you never know, he could do. I've never watched it honestly. Eh, perhaps if they fit a role or not.**

 **Guest 1; Hehe, thanks for voting.**

 **Ragna; Yup, I'm asking and thanks for voting!**

 **Guest 2; She could be yeah. That would be cool, sounds fun. And that sounds awesome!**

 **Guest 3; She would yeah, she'll be quite strong as well. And yeah, sounds cool. And thanks for the vote!**

 **Kamen Rider W; Thanks for the vote!**

 **Soul; It was yeah, good catch!**

 **Guest 4; Thank you for voting!**

 **Guest 5; She seems to be quite a few peoples, and I've always liked Grayfia, so thanks for the vote!**

 **Guest 6; Cool, thanks for voting. And yeah, perhaps, would have to be a Mutated Pawn for Kunou.**

 **BloodRaven46; No, I wouldn't really do something like that just to add a character, it wouldn't make sense to me to do something like that. Uncomfortable, with Grayfia being added? Trust me, it wouldn't be bashing Sirzechs or any Gremory, he's actually one of my favourite characters from DXD on the males side.**

 **Str claiser; Maybe I'm like Yuki, and like teasing people lol. He has holy energy, like Strada does in canon, he learned it from him, but got a little creative, and changed it to burst it out like a cross of holy power. That would be pretty cool, I like those ideas. And no worries about the names, they sound good. And I dunno, I haven't decided yet~**

 **Kai x Kuroka; Thanks very much! It was pretty fun to write that, so I'm glad others liked it as well~ He's quite tactical in battle, he comes up with plans and changed as battle goes. They did yeah, we'll be seeing a whole lot more in the future~ Roygun, I haven't decided anything yet, perhaps.**

 **RedBurningDragon; She does yeah, don't mess with Rias when she's in a meeting. It is fun yeah, she knows quite a bit, and can shoot them out when necessary. Yeah, she's with the Gremory, and yay for Kunou!**

 **Mrgamerandwatcher; You never know, she could be~ I'll have to think about it~**

 **Tohka123; Thanks very much! He does yeah, all the Devils pulled out the stops to get him on their side. Cool, thanks for the vote! They do yeah, and will be sharing more in the future as well! And thanks very much!**

 **Skull Flame; I thought it would be fun~ Hehe, he probably is honestly. He does yeah, he's got an attraction to older women. They pulled out their big guns and weren't going to back down without a fight. Seekvaira's were servants of her family, rather than her own peerage or anything. It would have been funny if she did yeah. She seems to at least have something going on there. Ooh she would, and she's going to get such special cuddles in the future as well. And thank you very much!**

 **Guest 7; Yeah, they sound good!**

 **Guest 8; I haven't watched the anime yet, but it is in my list, so I'll have to get back to you on that. But they seem interesting~**

 **Absolute Mirage; Thanks very much! Hehe, I thought it would be a fun scene to put into the chapter, and I'm glad everyone liked it. Hehe, it does seem to be quite the fun time when it happens huh~? Yeah, it's rarely done, and no bashing to do something like that, it never makes sense why there would be anyway. And thanks, here's the next chapter!**

 **Guest 9; Those sound like great ideas! Though to be fair, I've never played that game before, and I'm currently watching that anime. So, I'll have to get back to you about doing stories for those series.**

 **Anime PJ; It is quite eventful~ Now with it over, Ravel wont have any problems for a while. True, it is quite true that it is quite fun~ He surely did, and yeah, maybe his Church training helped him out there, but once or twice, he was going to just hug them tightly. Yeah, they have a cute relationship don't they? It'll only get more fun from now on. And thanks for the vote! Indeed, gotta love them~**

 **Guest 10; It surely was quite the thing huh~**

 **Pony power; Well, thanks for votes.**

 **Neonlight01; He was yeah, how he survived, is unknown~ Cool, thanks for the vote! They were yeah, they didn't back down until the end. He does yeah, he knows about those situations. And wants to help them out, which he does in this chapter. We'll see hehe~ He did yeah, and those two will be bonding quite a bit soon into the future. Ooh Riser's not going to forget it anytime soon. Cool, maybe yeah~**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Save Shirone and Kuroka!**

The day that Ravel had gotten her Evil Pieces, was a day to be celebrated in the Phenex household. For some reason, it seemed like it was a long time coming and for some, something that might never happen.

But, Ravel sat there, in the living room, as the festivities were going on, looking at her Evil Pieces, and held a smile on her face. For the first time in her life, she had the decisions that others had, and now, she could begin making her dreams come true.

The ceremony for attaining her Evil Pieces was something else. But Yuki was right beside her, and she felt the confidence that he had given her, and now she was confident on her own, to build her own peerage of powerful people, and she wasn't going to back down either, she was going to show how strong she was as well.

She looked around at some of Riser's peerage dancing around. Yuki somehow had been roped into dancing with a few of them as well. His hands were being held by a few Loli's that where in Riser's peerage and kept calling him "Onii-chan!" again and again, causing him to laugh a little bit.

Riser...didn't come.

He had locked himself in his room since his defeat at Yuki's hands, and now has refused to come out. Partly because of shame of how he acted towards Ravel, but mostly fear from Yuki as well, he didn't want to be afraid either.

Ravel didn't mind though, she believed Riser got what he deserved for how he acted, and now, all she could do was look at Yuki and her Evil Pieces. She smiled, since she remembered what he said to her, she replayed that in her head again and again, and each time she felt the kiss on her cheek, she blushed even more.

"Ara, Ravel. Seems like you've finally gotten your pieces."

Lady Phenex grinned, sitting down next to her daughter.

"Y-Yes, it seems so..."

"And, there's a certain boy you're wanting to become your Queen, right?"

Ravel's eyes looked towards Yuki, who now was doing the shimmy with a few of Riser's peerage members.

"Y-Yes, Yuki...he's agreed to become my Queen, I'm so happy Okaa-sama. I didn't think this a year ago, but I'm going to become the best kind of King with the best Queen beside me. Yuki's going to stay with me always."

"Fufu, yes, that's right. Incidentally Ravel, I need you to sign this for me, it's to do with the Evil Pieces, just a form you have to fill out."

Ravel nodded with an "Of course." and absentmindedly took the form. She took out a pen, and went to sign...but, then she saw the top of the paper which read as 'Marriage agreement between Yuki, and Ravel.' causing Ravel's face to burn red.

"Okaa-sama! T-This is-"

"Don't worry Ravel, it will be good. He'll be yours then."

"W-What makes you think I even want him like that?!"

Ravel raised her voice, but her mother could see that she was hiding behind some of her Tsundereness.

"Hmmm, besides the fact that you look at him with such cute eyes, you also hug his arm sometimes, and I've seen you looking at him from different locations on his body. There's no shame, you're beginning to look at boys differently, and will enjoy yourself now."

"Okaa-sama..."

Ravel blushed out embarrassed.

Ravel's mother giggled softly, petting her daughters head.

"Don't worry so much Ravel, you can do what you like with Yuki-kun once he becomes your Queen. You could do, just about anything with him. And I mean, anything, Ravel~"

Ravel's brows furrowed, and Lady Phenex soon departed.

The night went on and the more she thought about it, the more she felt nervous about everything that was going on. She didn't know how she was going to approach the subject. Even though he had agreed, she was nervous about it.

* * *

At the end of the night though, with pretty much everyone gone, save for Yuki and Ravel, the young girl just sat there, looking at her Evil Pieces, thinking about the best course of action and how she was going to do it.

"Ravel-sama."

Ravel jumped, her eyes going towards Yuki's own.

"Y-Yuki, I..."

"Ravel-sama, you've been quiet all night. Is something the matter?" Ravel didn't say anything, so Yuki leaned closer, placing a hand on her chin and pulled her closer, her cheeks turning red. "Could be that you're thinking about my naked body Ravel-sama? Or, when I become your Evil Piece, how you're going to take advantage of my body~? I wouldn't mind if Ravel-sama took advantage."

"Waaaah!" Ravel pushed the snickering Yuki away, her cheeks redder than before, her cheeks even puffed out as well. "E-Even now, you're teasing me! For the next thousands of years, you're going to tease me even then!"

Yuki waved his fingers out in front of him.

"There, simmer down. You're back to the usual Ravel-sama now. So, wanna tell me what's going on? Is it overwhelming?"

"Nothing like that...I just didn't know when to ask you about...this..."

"You mean, me becoming your Queen?" Ravel nodded, so he took the piece from the box, and tossed it into the air, Ravel's eyes widening in horror. Fortunately, he caught it, and kissed the piece. "Seems like it is a good piece, I love the feeling of it Ravel-sama. So, this thing is going to be inside of me, is it?"

"W-When you put it like that, it sounds...sexual..."

Ravel admitted, but Yuki didn't mind, and continued looking over the Evil Piece.

"Hmmm, I didn't think that they were this small honestly. But it looks good, doesn't it Ravel-sama? I like it."

"S-So, when do you want to do this…?"

Yuki overlooked the piece once more, then placed it to his lips once more. Ravel was sure that he was teasing her at this point, especially how his lips moved as if he was kissing the piece itself, she could even see a little moistness of his lips being transferred to the piece itself.

"Well, no time like the present."

"N-Now?!"

Ravel exclaimed with a wide eyed expression.

"Yes, why not? Why put it off? I'm going to become your Queen, whether that's today, tomorrow, or a week from now. My thoughts haven't changed since I agreed. I've thought about it long and hard, and now, I think this is the right time. Besides, I've decided that I'm going to become a Devil of a high order, and change things up top as well~ And of course, to continue saving children from scummy people, so stick this thing inside of me Ravel-sama and make me yours~"

"Aaaagh!" Ravel screeched, her legs crossed, and a nervous face appeared, Yuki fully knowing what he said and grinned happily. "Y-Yuki, d-don't say it like that! Geez, you're going to always keep me on my toes, aren't you!?" Yuki gave her the peace sign. "S-So, Yuki, if you've stopped messing with me...a-are you sure you want to become my Queen?"

"Are you trying to talk me out of it?"

Ravel shook her head.

"I just want you to be sure before anything happens. I don't want you to regret anything."

Yuki chuckled as a response.

"As I said, I don't regret anything I do Ravel-sama. I thought about this, and I've decided that I want to spend my time with Ravel-sama, and want her to succeed in her own goals. And this also coincides with my own goals. Don't worry Ravel-sama, this is my own choice, and it will allow me to reach new heights as well. I've already, said goodbye to the people that I need to, and my religion as well, I've said goodbye in my way and ready to move forward."

"That's good...but, what about those goodbyes?"

"I, went to go and say goodbye to both Irina-chan and Xenovia-chan...in the end, I couldn't get close enough without being tempted to stay, so I left a note, a hologram of myself with a message...it was one of the hardest things I've ever done. I, told them to...I told them to live their lives now, and to forget me...I saw the pains on their faces from afar, it broke my heart...but they and I know I couldn't go back so...I'm ready to become a Devil and save people my own way."

Ravel placed a hand on the side of her face, showing a kind smile.

"If that's the case, then I'm happy that you can move on from that life, and helped them move on as well. Though if they're like me, they wouldn't accept it no matter what."

"What do you mean?"

Yuki was curious, so Ravel showed a smile.

"If you ever disappeared from my life, I'd always search for you, Yuki. Even if you came, and told me that I couldn't be with you, I'd always search for you. So, don't be surprised if they do, because if they're like me, then they'll care about you as well and want to always look for you, just like I always would, Yuki."

"Thanks Ravel-sama...yeah, thank you. Whatever happens now, I hope they are happy, and live a good life."

Ravel nodded her head, looking around, then smiled softly.

"We could do it right now, if that's what you wish? If you're feeling okay that is."

Yuki went to nod...but, he stopped.

"Actually, there is one thing that I want to do before I become a Devil."

"Hmmm? What's that?"

"I want to kiss you Ravel-sama once more as a human."

Ravel's eyes went wide.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!? Y-You want to WHAT!?"

Ravel couldn't understand, her eyes went as wide as saucers.

Yuki though gave her a wink.

"That's right, that's the only thing I want. I've made my peace with God, I've already decided to continue worshipping God in my own way. Even if it hurts when I pray, it will be good mental training for me. So, I want a kiss as a human one last time~"

"W-Well, kissing is...y-you want to kiss me…? Y-You really want to kiss me…? I-I mean, we did it before so..."

Ravel's face went as red as rubies, so Yuki placed his fingers under Ravel's chin, tilting her head upwards.

"Ravel-sama, is something wrong? Don't you want to honour that request? I've decided to become your Devil, don't I get a kiss too~"

He made a kissy face right towards her, Ravel's eyes went towards his lips however, and she allowed her cheeks to flush.

"...It would be my second kiss...you were my first..."

"Ooh, if that's the case, then that's even more better~"

Ravel's nervous face couldn't even hide itself.

"Y-Yuki...y-you really want to kiss me…? Y-You honestly want to...with me?"

"Yup, that's right Ravel-sama, I want to give you an adorable kiss~ After that, then we'll go back to being adorable friends or something?"

Ravel didn't know what to do.

But she couldn't get the thoughts of kissing Yuki out of her mind.

Her eyes kept going towards Yuki's lips once more, and saw how close he is.

But Yuki then leaned closer, and brushed her lips with his own, shocking her. It was such a simple thing, but Ravel felt her world being blown apart. Her face turned even redder, but Yuki overlapped his lips with her own once more, and their kiss, felt amazing.

Ravel hadn't expected a year ago she would ever kiss a human, or even more incredible, an Exorcist. She hadn't expected to fall for one either, even if she didn't truly realize her. Her hands shook, and latched onto his shoulders for support. But Yuki took her hands and held them with his own, stroking her hands with her thumbs.

The kiss only lasted for a few moments, but for Ravel, it was the best. Even Yuki had to admit that it was quite amazing as well. As they pulled away, Ravel couldn't stop her eyes fluttering nor her face reddening, Yuki also held a little blush on his cheeks as well.

"Y-Yuki...t-that was..."

Ravel didn't have any words, but Yuki grinned.

"That was great Ojou-sama~ So, now that I've done that, I'm ready to become your Devil now." He leaned back, showing his torso, and what some would call a 'sexy' expression on his face, running his hand up his body. "...Do as you like Ojou-sama. I'm yours."

Ravel bit her lower lip, and felt ashamed that she did check out his body. She couldn't look away.

"Y-Yuki...y-yes, I'll take you as my Queen now."

Yuki chuckled, holding the piece.

"So, what do we do with this? Put it inside somehow..." Yuki put it in his mouth, with half of it sticking out. "Like this?" Ravel face palmed while Yuki chuckled, taking it out of his mouth, and held it to his chest. "Alright, calm down, I know. Hold it to my chest, and you do the rest, right? You don't have to like, kill me for this to work, right?"

Ravel shook her head, as she made her demonic power flow. Her Phenex powers surrounded her, and Yuki could feel the heat of her powers on his own body.

"This is my first time, so I'm a little nervous. But I've seen my Onii-sama's do this before, and I've watched others as well, and read about the subject. I have to channel my power into that piece, and say a chant, then it should go inside of you, bonding us together."

"Then lets do this thing Ravel-sama, I'm ready."

Ravel briefly placed a hand on his cheek and smiled.

"Don't worry Yuki, I'll make you feel good with this, don't be worried, you've got a new life awaiting you now."

Ravel allowed her power to flow. It surrounded her body, and also her mind as well. Her eyes went towards Yuki's, who grabbed one of her hands for reassurance that this is what he wanted, to be with her.

That courage allowed Ravel to do the ritual. Though she felt nervous, Yuki didn't take his eyes off hers for even a second, and that made a world of difference in her eyes. And once it was done, Yuki looked down at his body.

Ravel lowered her brows in nervousness.

"...So, how does it feel?"

Yuki stood up, patting his body all over. He patted his chest, his hips, his legs, his arms, his butt, everywhere on his body.

"I feel, good...strong, I feel stronger than before."

"That's because you're my Queen of course. You've gained the powers of Rook, Bishop, and Knight, you'll naturally feel stronger in the magical, physical and other places as well. You've become a Devil now, so I wouldn't have crosses around your neck..." She looked down at his chest, to see a cross. "...like that one." She grimaced when she thought he was going to burn...but surprisingly, it didn't do anything. "It's not burning you."

"It's not real." He revealed with a smile. "I might not be a man of God anymore, but I still believe in the teaching's, and other things. So, even a fake cross is fine by me to wear. I like this though Ravel-sama, I feel stronger than I ever did as a human." Suddenly, as he was talking, bat wings came out of his back. "Ooh, look at those Ravel-sama."

Ravel giggled to herself, placing a hand on Yuki's face, and began tearing up.

"You're my Queen, Yuki. I'm so happy."

Yuki placed a hand on Ravel's face, brushing away the tears.

"Now, now, no need for tears. I'm your Queen now, and you're my King, and on my life, you'll always be safe."

Ravel's eyes fluttered once more, only to be surprised when his lips pressed on hers once more.

"H-Hey!"

"Hey. What? You took my last kiss as a human, it's only right that you take my first as a Devil~"

Ravel's fingers poked together shyly.

"W-Well, I suppose you do have a point…."

"Well, I'm off to bed, goodnight, Master~"

Yuki's eye winked at Ravel then he went off to bed, leaving Ravel alone, blushing at the many thoughts in her head, and how she finally has become his King and him her Queen. And no matter what, they were going to stay together always.

* * *

"Hello, and welcome to another meeting L.O.A.D!" Rias announced, as Sona, Sairaorg, Seekvaira, and Ravel clapped, their Queens including Yuki but not Seekvaira's since she didn't have one yet, sat to the side, and watched on. "Yes, I am very pleased to say that today, we've got two new members to join us in our awesome club~" As she said that, she caught something out of the corner of her eye. Turning, she saw Diodora trying to sneak in. "Get out now!"

She roared at Diodora who glared.

"No, if there's even a chance of a holy person here..."

"Get out now, you sicko!"

Rias yelled back, Sona nodding.

"Diodora-san, each time you come here, you insult all of us. If you had any decency, you wouldn't insult us, nor would you speak about our lives either, or insinuate that we're hookers or something else like that. So, I would have to ask you to leave as well."

"Me too, you aren't worth the time with the foul language you've thrown at us before."

Seekvaira added, Sairaorg cracking his knuckles.

Didora looked towards Yuki, and developed a slight smirk.

"My, you truly are holy, aren't you and not bad to look at either..."

"Eerm, why are you looking at me with eyes I use for Ravel-sama?"

Rias snorted.

"It's because he's a sicko Yuki-kun, ignore him."

Yuki shrugged his shoulders, and went back to speaking with the other Queen's.

Diodora's eyes lingered on Yuki briefly, then huffed, turning away.

"I don't even want to join your shit club."

"Well this awesome club doesn't want you on it you hippo."

Sona thought that was a weird insult from Rias, but went along with it.

Diodora scowled, and walked out.

Rias inhaled once more, and grinned as Sairaorg grabbed a lot of food for himself.

"Now, ladies, and now gentlemen too. Welcome Ravel, and Yuki-kun to the club." An around of applause set off in the room, Ravel developing a shy look, Yuki just winked and did a gun movement with his fingers, Akeno nodding in approval. "Yes, being apart of L.O.A.D gives you some good benefits. Like, our newsletter, the hot topics of the Underworld, and our health insurance."

"You have health insurance?"

Yuki inquired swiftly, Rias nodded without a care.

"That's right, this shit's official. We do charity fundraisers and everything. Now, Ravel, Yuki-kun, any words you'd like to say?"

"O-Oh, it is a very privileged honour to join L.O.A.D." Akeno snorted, each time she heard that, she laughed to herself. "I've been wanting to join for a while, so when I got the invitation..."

"Well, we all wanted Yuki-kun and since you had him, you were the enemy...but, now that he's joined your peerage, we're all friends now. So, let's be friendly together, you give me Yuki-kun, and continue the meeting as well!"

"I am not giving you Yuki."

Rias clicked her tongue.

"You Ravel Phenex, surely are hard to deal with...just like your Onii-sama..."

"Ravel-san, if you would hear me out, I am willing to use my power to grant you a wish, if you give me Yuki-san. Since I haven't found my Queen yet, it would be perfect."

Seekvaira spoke up, antagonizing Sona even more.

"Also me Yuki, I'll still happily become your Master so we can always train one another."

Sairaorg interjected, Ravel frowning even more.

"Aah, sorry Seekvaira-sama, Sairaorg-sama, I've given myself to Ravel-sama, I've given her everything of me~ Just last night, she put herself inside of me~"

"Pft!"

Tsubaki did a spit take while blushing madly. Even Seekvaira blushed madly, Sona's glasses steamed up as she thought about it briefly. Rias also held a red face, wondering just where he was going with it.

"S-She did what?!"

Ravel looked on with a freaked out expression, as Yuki placed a hand over his heart, and 'explained'.

"She took it out, her aura was thick Shinra-san. She came closer, but then hesitated. She looked me in the eyes, then touched my cheek. She whispered "Don't worry Yuki, I'll make you feel good with this, don't be worried, you've got a new life awaiting you now." and then she put it inside of me. Her aura fully sank into me, and her aura spread through my entire body and I became hers~ I felt like Heaven had just become a place in the Underworld within me~"

"Fufu, Yuki-kun is a great student, making such a situation sound so hungry, makes me want Yuki-kun to put his aura in me~"

Akeno showed her red face, as Yuki hugged onto her form.

"I'm always second best to Akeno-san who's the master tease~"

"Fufu, don't you forget it Yuki-kun, I'm always going to tease you, more and more~"

To show her point, she lightly placed her lips on his ear, and kissed it. A shiver went down his spine, but she didn't stop, using her teeth to lightly nibble on the lobe, sending a pleasurable sensation down his body.

"A-Akeno-san..."

Akeno's hand slid down his back, and another appeared on his face.

"Don't you worry Yuki-kun, I'll be your Onee-sama too~ And these growing boobs, are all yours~"

"Yay, my Onee-sama Akeno-san~ You can teach me to be a naughty boy~"

"That's right, because you're such a good boy, I love corrupting you~"

"You shouldn't corrupt my Queen. You should feel bad about corrupting a former member of the Church."

Ravel said it quickly, but Akeno didn't care, and kissed him on the cheek, holding him even closer to her form.

"But, I've decided, to have Yuki-kun be with me, and I don't feel bad at all, Yuki-kun's still innocent at his core, he said what came to mind and it is true, you did put your aura into Yuki-kun, so he didn't lie, you all took it to mean something sexual, even the words you said Ravel-sama are accurate." Everyone was red faced, seeing Yuki's innocent expression on his face, and felt guilty for thinking anything sexual now. "He's decided this too, we've become special Queens together, and we share, everything together~ I've even seen Yuki-kun naked before, I can see why Ravel-sama chose to take Yuki-kun as her Queen~"

"W-Wha...?" Ravel blushed brightly. "N-No! You can't have...Y-Yuki's n-naked form is...y-you shouldn't be looking at Yuki!"

"Fufufu, don't worry Ravel-sama, I know the pecking order, I'm just going to have an affair with this boy."

"A-Affair!?"

Ravel became more flustered, which only made Akeno happier and happier.

"That's right, I am having an affair with this boy, he's wonderfully cute. There's no other boy as cute as Yuki-kun."

"..."

Tsubaki looked as if she was going to say something, but stopped when Sona gave her a look.

"My, it seems the Queen of Rias is bold, perhaps I shall become even more bold. How about it Yuki-san, shall I become bold as well?"

Seekvaira lightly teased, something that she did to piss off Sona somewhat.

"Sure, Seekvaira-sama is cute too~"

Seekvaira looked away with a small redness on her cheeks.

"A-Akeno-sama is going to be a problem..."

Ravel sighed out, just as Rias looked on lustfully.

"Damn Akeno, you and Yuki-kun are so cute together, be happy with one another~"

"Thank you Rias-sama, but you're pushing us together?"

"That's right, I love you two together. Besides, I don't want you to become a problem for me when I find a lover."

"I see, then I'll have my Yuki-kun~"

Ravel knew Akeno truly would be a problem, especially with how close they were to one another.

* * *

"Shh, this way Ravel-sama."

Yuki said seriously a few days later, as they crept through a secret area.

They had finally found a place where they could conceivably get some good information on the person that had Shirone and Kuroka with them. They needed something and while they had spent months gathering evidence by this point, they didn't have enough.

Hopefully with this, they could go to the authorities with what they knew, and could help the two Nekomata's. Ravel held onto Yuki's hand as they moved through the area that they were in right now.

"Yuki, I hope we find something, from what we've found out, he's a rather disturbing person and we need to protect the two girls."

Yuki couldn't agree more, moving through the lab together.

They could see tubes of green liquid like out of a science fiction movie. They also saw several things...neither Yuki or Ravel knew what they were at all. They didn't want to know either, all they could see where deformed creatures.

"Yuki...if we told the Maou-sama's about this, would it be enough?"

She looked around at the area, but Yuki shook his head.

"This only proves that he's into mad scientist stuff. We need some evidence that he's going to hurt Kuroka-san or Shirone-san. Even if this proves he's into mad scientist stuff, we can have some information that he's planning to do some stuff, and if he's in league with some other people or something."

Ravel furrowed her eyes.

"This place was difficult to get into, thank Maou-sama we discovered the security thanks to your eyes."

Yuki nodded his head.

"Yes, my Sacred Gear can also be used to see hidden auras like magical powers or something like that. But yes, it helped us do this. And he wont know that we were here, I promise you. But we have to be quick as well, just in case."

Yuki added quickly, looking through some files.

"Do you think he'd keep anything important here?"

"It was hidden very well, it took us quite a bit of time for us to find it, and even that was a lucky find. If anything, it would be here. This lab was even set up to alert others, and if I didn't have my eyes, then we wouldn't of been able to get this far. We've got some dodgy info on him dealing with the Old Maou Faction that have been causing trouble, but still it isn't enough."

Ravel pondered it, and ultimately agreed with what he said.

"Yes, I guess you're right. If we can just get some information about him, specifically about his experiments, then we can tie the Old Maou Faction to this as well, and then it would be credible enough. Since the old Devils are starting to become unsure of the Nekomata's growing powers, and their 'motives' due to the man who had planted such ideas, we need to get some hard evidence as well."

Ravel said it quickly, allowing Yuki to speed read through some information that they had found.

While he did, Ravel did the same thing quickly.

However, Ravel then paused, looking at some data. She didn't get what it all meant, but she found something.

"Yuki, I might have found something."

Yuki walked closer, and sat down beside her, looking over the data.

"Well, well, well, it does seem like he is doing dodgy experiments...but, what are this data for? I understand that it is experimentation and all, but this looks different to me, and doesn't give what the research is for...but, this details about experiments on his house, and his peerage..."

"And see this bit?" She pointed with her finger. "It also talks about Kuroka-sama and Shirone-san as well. From what I can tell, there's some information about future experiments….Yuki, the details here, it seems like from what I can tell, he's going to try and make Shirone-san go into a dark state."

Yuki nodded in agreement.

"Yes….we should bring this to the Maou-sama Sirzechs-sama. Along with the other evidence that we've found out about..."

"This should prove Kuroka-sama's innocence, and make sure that she's safe. I think we should also try and get in contact with Kuroka-sama soon and then we can present her innocence directly. If she's on side, then it will show that she's a good person."

"Yeah, and we can protect both of those girls from this sadist. It's people like him that are the worst, it's exactly the same as the people who are trying to hurt and experiment on those children with special abilities and Sacred Gear's as well."

Ravel nodded, looking over some more documents.

"How long have we got before he's due to arrive back in the Underworld Yuki?"

"According to what data I could get, we've got about two hours left before he's due to arrive."

Ravel slowly nods her head.

"I understand, we should take these documents with us. Perhaps, we should make copies and place them in these files just in case? But if we have the originals, we would be safe and would show everyone that we've not made this up. They can check with magical signatures and such on who wrote these up, signatures, and the place it took place and since this was even before we began our investigation, no one can dispute this."

"Exactly, this man can't be allowed to continue, he'll hurt Shirone-san and Kuroka-san, or worst still, Kuroka-san will get blamed because of him, and we can't have that happen either."

Ravel couldn't agree more, taking what documents she needed, and quickly made some copies with her demonic powers, along with Yuki giving assistance as well.

"This should be good Yuki, I think with this, we'll succeed in protecting them."

Yuki listened as he put the fake files back.

"Yeah, hopefully. I've always hated people like this, and I wish to stop this person with violence. But we have to play it smart."

"I agree with the violence, and the playing smart. We can't be reckless about this either, so let us do this swiftly."

Nodding at one another, they put everything away and sorted it away, and erased what evidence would be left behind of their presences. Once doing that, they walked out of the area, just as someone stepped out of the shadows.

Looking at the retreating pair, the person held their head down and murmured "Yuki-chan, surely getting into this bother for us." and then moved back into the shadows once more.

* * *

At night, after Yuki had been searching for anything that was for Kuroka's, and Shirone's benefits, having gathered quite a bit of evidence, he went to the hotspring's (male side) and slid into the water, while waiting for Kuroka who they had contacted privately so they could take the evidence and make sure that she was safe.

His body went upwards and he floated with his front facing the sky of the Underworld, allowing the water to flow around his form. He couldn't help but feel good from what he was feeling right now, the waters felt good on his skin.

"Aah...this is the best...such relaxation..."

Yuki murmured, allowing his body to float around happily.

He closed his eyes and thought about everything that was going on, and what his life would be like as well. He thought about how he was going to make sure Kuroka and Shirone would be safe, how they would be safe, and what would happen if they were going to be able to stop the man behind all of this, and what was going on with the man as well.

As he was floating, his head collided with something...soft.

He didn't know what it was, he couldn't sense anything, and reached behind him to see what it was without looking. However, when he did…

"Ararara, your hands suddenly on my breasts, you're such a naughty boy nyaaa~"

Yuki's closed eyes eyes opened, and he turned to see a towel covered Kuroka. His face turned a little red, and he moved his eyes out of the way.

"...This is the male area, you shouldn't be here."

Kuroka lifted her head up, folding her arms across her bust.

"Fufufu, speaking about going into other places, like you did, right Yuki-chan~?"

"How…I was very careful."

"You were, it's called the magic of sight, and hiding my presence via Senjutsu."

Yuki looked back towards her, but saw that she was slowly revealing her breast. Though his face was red, he didn't look away.

"So...what are you going to do…?"

"Me, do nothing of course. I mean, Yuki-chan was there to help us, how sweet nyaaa~ You wanted to help Shirone and myself, that's sweet~"

Yuki, despite her upbeat tone, could feel something wasn't quite right. He didn't know what it was per-say, but he knew that it was something and something was going on, he didn't even know what he was going to do.

"Yes...but, I'm sensing something is off with you…Kuroka-san, you aren't...going to do anything...right?"

"You're damn right I am nyaaa. You're only doing this for me, it's weird. Why would you want to do anything for me like that? I don't understand, you've got no obligation or anything like that. So what's going on nyaaa?"

"I'm just doing it because you're my friend now, so is Shirone-san."

"Well, you might as well stop, it isn't going to change anything. If you've read what's there, then there's things that I have to do soon to protect Shirone, and you know and I know that it is going to end in Shirone hating me nyaaa..."

Yuki moved through the water, and stood in front of the towel wearing Kuroka.

"Kuroka-san...in those reports I got, it looked like experimental subjects to me, and that means...you've been experimented on, right…? You've been brought into an experience that you didn't like, right?"

Kuroka's head turned to the side.

"Even if I am, there's nothing that can be done nyaaa. The only way for me to do this is to make sure he doesn't get his grubby hands on Shirone nyaaa. And that's why I came here for you, Yuki-chan. While we're not like super best friends or anything and you've got a tight ass, which I adore, which is why I know you'll look after Shirone after I do what I need to do nyaaa."

"Look after her..."

Kuroka grabbed Yuki's hand, and held onto it under the water. Yuki's face turned more red as Kuroka moved closer. Her body pressed against the young boys body and held onto him. Her larger than average breasts smooshed against the boys upper body, and her eyes entangled with his own.

"Shirone trusts you. Look after her for me. She doesn't open herself up to others often so when I saw her do that to you, I was shocked. Yet, it was amazing at the same time, to see Shirone smiling. We've not always had the best kind of relationship, but when we three hang around one another, Shirone is more open to being kind, and even to use Senjutsu it shocked me that she even attempted it. So, she must have trusted you enough to make sure that she was alright."

"Kuroka-san, you don't have to go anywhere...just tell me what kind of situation you're in, and we can resolve it-"

"You don't understand! This wont be resolved with words! This bastard intends to harm Shirone, and as if I am going to let that happen. Even if I have to murder everyone that comes across me, I'll do it, to protect Shirone...that's why, when I do this, I don't know when yet, soon, I want to leave Shirone with someone that I trust. And that person is the only one I see is Yuki-chan, the person Shirone smiled for, the person Shirone looked at and said he was a good person. Protect Shirone for me, okay?"

"Kuroka-san, the thing is..."

Kuroka's head fell onto Yuki's shoulder, and her arms wrapped around his waist. Feeling her wetness that would run down his shoulder from her tears, Yuki's hand went to the back of the young girls head, and stroked it softly.

"Yuki-chan, please."

She pleaded in his ear, and he felt complicated at that moment. He didn't know what he was supposed to do at that moment. All he could do was stroke her head and cause Kuroka to feel even slightly better. That was better than nothing at all, she felt good from his hand on her head.

"Kuroka-san, I'll make sure that you both are safe."

"Don't be stupid Yuki-chan, you can't save everyone. Don't even bother with me, just protect Shirone with your life. I know I can trust you because you're a freaking God freak. You have to do such things like that, protect her for me. If you do that, I'll be happy nyaaa."

Yuki placed a hand on the young girls face, and stroked it softly. Kuroka looked up towards him, as his eyes cast down towards her. The young girls face and his own came closer together, Kuroka ended up nuzzling the boys face.

"Kuroka-san, don't worry about it right now. I'll do it, leave it to me."

"Yuki-chan..."

"It's alright Kuroka-san, don't worry about it. Just let me help you."

Kuroka didn't know what to say and just held onto Yuki's body tightly. Her hands went down his back, resting on his lower back, and sunk into the young boys body as much as she could. Allowing her hands to flow down his back, she found his towel covered butt, and rested her hands there.

Yuki's eyes went towards Kuroka who adopted a smirk.

"As if I'm giving up this chance nyaaa. I've been wondering about how soft your ass is since we first met."

"Hmmmm, you know, I can feel your breasts pressing against me?"

"Yup, I know nyaaa~ Enjoy them, I don't let just anyone touch my breasts~ It's an honour for you, isn't it nyaaa? You get to feel my breasts pressing on your body, and I can feel this tight butt of yours. Damn, it is the best feeling, so nicely shaped."

"Even then, Kuroka-san, you still need to think about it before anything else happens. You can't be impulsive about this."

Kuroka didn't really listen and just continued groping his butt, but he didn't seem to mind. Actually, he was too busy thinking about what was going on, to even notice what she was doing right now. He wasn't too concerned about it and just allowed her to do what she wanted.

But when he snapped back into reality, his eyes went towards Kuroka's who held a dirty smirk on her face. He then felt her hands squeezing from behind, so he removed them quickly, and stood defiantly towards her.

"I hope you've had your fill, because you're not going to be able to have that done again for a long time, if ever."

Kuroka pulled her body backwards, and giggled sensually.

"You're so adorable, look at that face, and your red eyes, and damn, you've got a nice ass to feel. Are you sure that you're from the Church? You seem more with it than the norms from the Church. I know you're a Devil, but damn, they make people like you adorable~"

"I'm a special kind of case. I got to go to different places, and I know how much of a pervert you really are. I can see it in your eyes, you're such a perverted woman."

"Well, can't deny that now. It is true, I am quite the perverted girl, but it doesn't matter all that much in the end, right nyaaa? What does, is if you look after Shirone, I wont have it any other way, that's how I feel about it. So, be a good boy, and look after Shirone for me, and I'm gonna let you enjoy your naked bath~"

Kuroka went to move from the area, but Yuki took her by the shoulder, and paused her movements.

"Kuroka-san, please calm damn, you don't have to be rash about this. Just think before acting."

"I have to go Yuki-chan, be a good boy, and I heard you've fought Riser of the Phenex clan. Maou, you kicked his uptight ass. If I couldn't watch, I was surely routing for you to win and you did~ Especially against someone like Riser~ He's kind of a douche bag, huh~?"

Kuroka pulled away, and walked as she activated a teleportation circle.

"Wait, Kuroka-san. I can't, I just can't, let you go on your own. You don't have to be worried, or scared anymore, I can protect you."

Kuroka shook her head.

"No, I can't Yuki-chan. You've got to protect Shirone for me, make sure she doesn't die. I'm sure that this is the final chance that we'll see one another, I just wanted to say goodbye nyaa. You, treated Shirone and me like...you gave us good times together. We spent time together, and you didn't ever want anything. For so long, that bastard...and others just either used or whatever with us. It was a lonely time. But Shirone, chose to open her heart to you, and she became attached to you, and even I felt attachment as well, so thanks Yuki-chan. Goodbye my adorable Yuki-chan, looks like we wont-"

"Don't be an idiot!" Kuroka shuddered when his arms went around her form, bringing her close. Kuroka tried to get away, but Yuki wouldn't let her go. "Kuroka-san, you're not abandoning Shirone-san by doing this. She wants to stay with you, she told me as much. She asked me to keep you two together, and I'm going to do that."

"But what if that dick does something to Shirone!? It's too dangerous, he's too dangerous Yuki-chan! He might be a weak shit, but if he gets his hands on Shirone then I'll-"

"He's not getting his hands on her." Yuki calmly said, pulling the shedding tears Kuroka closer. "You're both staying with me. You, and Shirone-san, you're not leaving. I've already lost so many people in my life, and I couldn't do a damn thing. But, this, I can do something. We've got evidence, he's been working with different people, there's lists of experiments, even to do with that horn he sent you to get. It's all safe and secure, if we can get a confession, then you and Shirone-san and others would be safe from him….he wouldn't be able to hurt you ever again."

Kuroka's eyes leaked some tears, but Yuki was right there, giving her head a stroke. She looked in his red eyes, and saw the securing features of a boy that was going to keep her safe. His strong arms felt protective, and she wanted to believe in him, and that's what she was going to do.

"Yuki-chan...I can stay with you...and Shirone?"

Yuki nodded his head.

"Yes, you can. This doesn't have to end with you becoming a Stray, we can save you. Tell the Devils all we know, go to the Maou-sama's, the higher ups, and get that damn confession out of him, and you'll be protected, I promise."

Kuroka began chortling despite the tears continuing to flow.

"Even as a Devil, you've got the heart of God in you...well, shouldn't be surprising, Shirone was always better at noticing the good things than me. So, what are we going to do now Yuki-chan? I want this bastard nailed as soon as possible."

"We'll go to Maou Lucifer-sama and go from there. He's a decent guy, he'll listen to our woes and what evidence we have. I have evidence of his experiments, I've looked all over, and also, with your knowledge on what he's going to do to Shirone-san, and propose a plan to make sure that this guy goes down for what he's done to you, and to others. I promise."

Kuroka wiped under her eyes, then hugged onto the young boys body even tighter.

"...Do you have a Dragon or creature related type Sacred Gear?"

"Eh, why?"

"Just answer."

Kuroka's eyes looked serious.

If she was right, then she was going to do what she wanted, and needed to know the answer as well. She couldn't hold back right now.

"Well, I'll leave that to your imagination. Though it isn't complete."

"Even then, I don't care baby! Your eyes are admitting it to me! You've got a creature type Sacred Gear!" Kuroka cheered, looking down at his body and in one fell swoop, pulled off his towel covering his member, and she looked down, he didn't even seem ashamed, and she licked her lips. "My oh my, look at that member, it's so freaking adorable. It's big too, I like it Yuki-chan, wanna see my breasts~?"

Yuki tilted his head, but Kuroka didn't wait for an answer, and uncovered her boobs for him to see. His cheeks went slightly red at the sight of her growing bust which was bigger than any girls around her age, perhaps Akeno was the exception, but he was impressed all the same.

"T...They're….well, seems like the Devils already taken my heart and turned it lustful."

"I can tell, fufufu~"

She giggled, looking down at his member, seeing how it was, reacting to her body.

But then, she dropped her playfulness, and hugged onto him once more.

"Yuki-chan...you're so nice, I don't think I deserve it. But, for Shirone, I'm sure you'll be great for her."

Yuki allowed his fingers to go through her long black hair.

"It's okay Kuroka-san, soon, this will be over, I promise you this."

Kuroka continued the embrace, no matter what happens. She, enjoyed being with Yuki, and she knew that she could trust him now. In the beginning, she was wary, but now, she fully knew that he could be trusted, and that his trust would be the finest way to ensure that she and Shirone could spend their lives together.

* * *

Later on that evening, Kuroka, Ravel and Yuki stood in front of Sirzechs, Rias' brother, and showed him everything that they had on the supposed Master for the Neko girls. Even Kuroka spoke everything that she was saying during that night, and what she knew as well.

Kuroka didn't like trusting others. But for this, she knew that she would have to trust Yuki, she was going to make sure that she believed in him, because she didn't know why, but he was probably the most kind person that had ever helped her.

Once listening to everything that they had to say, Sirzechs was immensely surprised.

"...Well, I didn't know that this much was going on."

Sirzechs surmised his thoughts swiftly.

Yuki and the others looked on for a few moments, unsure of how they were going to proceed.

"That's why we have to get a confession from him, Sirzechs-sama." Yuki added in. "If we capture him and try and get into his memories, then he could have a memory destroying spell that blocks off everything from ever being found out, it's all there in that report I've given you, he's capable of it. And, it wouldn't prove all of these conspiracies, and could implicate Kuroka-san in this, when she, and Shirone-san are the victims in this. That man, has been doing unspeakable things to the girls, treating them horribly, and even want to experiment on them. It's wrong, sir."

"Yuki's right, Sirzechs-sama. Perhaps we didn't play by the rules in getting this information, but to me, he gave us enough suspicion that we needed to check it out. If we told the higher ups, then there could have been a way for him to wriggle his way out of even this, and therefore we could even be in a worse situation. Kuroka-sama could even be implicated even more, he's made sure of that, that's why we need a confession. If he's going to confess, then we need him to open up to Kuroka-sama. That's the only way, this person has made sure that Kuroka-sama would be the target for the aggression of the Underworld, should something happen to him, he's that much of a madman sir."

Sirzechs stroked his chin in wonder at how these children truly were doing quite great work.

"And, I suppose you've thought of a way to catch, this person?"

"Yes, we have actually, we just need your approval for it Sirzechs-sama." Yuki nodded at Ravel who continued. "During this, meeting that Kuroka-sama is going to set up. We can set up a live video of him, so then the evidence wouldn't be accused of being tampered, and it would be recorded as well so we could go over it again and again to show others."

"Kuroka-san wouldn't be alone, I would also be nearby, in case something does happen. If we sent Maou-sama's or even their forces, he might be able to sense their energy, but Kuroka-san has assured us that she can hide my signature while this goes down. She's skilled enough to hide someone of my power level, and while I'm no where near a Maou-sama's power, with Kuroka-san, we can fight together until the forces outside would be able to come in and detain him."

Sirzechs, listening to everything that was being said, placed a hand under his chin.

"You've obviously thought this through, but placing the Queen of the Phenex's daughter in such a dangerous position, it would be most unfavourable, and even after this, some would deem Kuroka-san there, and even Shirone-san, as dangers-"

"They can stay with me, Sirzechs-sama." Yuki interrupted, Kuroka's large eyes going towards him sweetly. "I-I mean, I can take care of them, and would make sure that they would be safe."

Sirzechs liked the young man's mentality, but he wasn't so sure.

"I'm sorry but the Underworld wouldn't be satisfied with just you, Yuki-kun. I myself would be, but the Underworld...some of those old guys would be hard pressed to keep such powerful Nekomata's with a Low Class Devil."

Yuki pursed his lips in thought.

Ravel stood off to the side, and saw the worried look on Yuki's face, and the complex expression on Kuroka's as well.

She looked between them, and then thought of Shirone as well.

"...If it isn't too much of a bother, my family can take these girls in. I'll even have them join my peerage if they would like to do so."

Yuki, Kuroka and Sirzechs released a collective gasp.

"Ravel, are you speaking such words?"

She nodded at Sirzechs.

"I am, Sirzechs-sama. As I learned about these girls life, my heart ached for them, and even my Queen is involved, so, as his King, I'll take responsibility. I know that Yuki can take care of them, and now, I'll be there as well to take care of them. Even if I have to bring them to my peerage, if they were okay with that, then I'd do that because, Yuki is important to me, and if this is important to Yuki, then it is important to me, and even if it wasn't, I feel for these two girls who have had terrible lives, I want to also make their lives a little better. Sorry if I am speaking out of term, but I can't stand seeing such things happening."

Sirzechs was impressed with what she was saying and couldn't quite believe it.

But the resolve in her eyes showed that she wasn't messing around.

"...Alright Ravel, I'll convey that when it comes time to decide the fate of these girls. I presume that the Phenex will also support this?"

"Ooh yes, I discussed it with them before I came, and my parents, even Ruval-nii-sama are content with it."

"I didn't know you did that Ravel-sama."

Yuki murmured, but Ravel held her finger up with a cute wink.

"I think ahead sometimes too~ This isn't just a hat rack you know?"

She tapped her head, causing Yuki to adopt a smile.

Sirzechs, hearing the opinions of the children, began chuckling.

"Then it is settled. With such things thought out, you children truly care about these Nekomata's, to the point that even I am moved. If you show this much heart in your speech to keep these girls, I'm sure the Devils can't complain, you've moved me so I'll support this as well. And after everything I've witnessed, this is a harsh reality for these girls, and this man...no, calling him a man would be incorrect. This person has to be stopped, I'll leave it to you three for the moment, but we'll discuss arresting methods, but if truly necessary….we might have to finish this person off if there's no alternative."

"Yes…don't worry, leave it to us. I'm prepared to finish him off as a last resort, but only then."

Yuki said for the group, Ravel nodding her head.

Kuroka was still in awe about how these two came to her defence.

It just seemed insane to someone like her. Someone that would take care of her, someone that would go this far for her. Her eyes landed on Yuki, and she smiled softly, no matter what else happened, she knew that Yuki would take care of Shirone, no matter what.

"Well, if we're to do this, we'll have to be on standby and as soon as we've got the confession, we'll have to move in."

Sirzechs added, Yuki nodding.

"Of course, Sirzechs-sama. We're not looking to fight this person, we only want the confession of what he's been doing, at least even just enough to allow Kuroka-san to not be accused of different things, the same for Shirone-san."

Sirzechs nodded, and they began discussing many different things together.

* * *

The time was right then and there, and Kuroka now, was ready to nail this guy for what he has done and to clear herself, and Shirone, and make sure they were both safe. Yuki himself was hidden rather well, and Kuroka released her Senjutsu just enough to hide Yuki's presence, but not enough for anyone to be suspicious of her doing it. There was also a device that was set up to capture everything that was going to go down.

Within a freaky laboratory, Yuki waited while hiding himself behind some large equipment. But he could see everything going on, and he placed the cameras high in the sky, or rather, on the roof, looking down from different angles.

"Heeeeh, did you think I'd be nervous Yuki-chan?"

Kuroka couldn't help but admit something like that so suddenly.

Yuki could feel the uneasiness that was inside of her, but he knew that she would be alright, no matter what.

"Don't worry Kuroka-san, I'm right here."

"Oh, I'm not worried about him, I could kill him easily. It's just, after this...well, I've not always had the best encounters in my life, and the Devils aren't exactly going to be the most thrilling to accept either me or Shirone."

Yuki could understand what she was saying. And why she would be worried. Even Sirzechs said others might be worried about the powers of Shirone and Kuroka.

"Even then, I wont let anyone hurt you Kuroka-san nor Shirone-san either."

"...Yeah, but try and fight the Maou-sama's, it isn't going to be an easy fight."

"I know, but Sirzechs-sama is on our side. And so are the Phenex clan, you can live with us, and even join Ravel-sama's peerage, if you so desire? Or maybe, even if you're 'forced' by the older Devils, Ravel-sama will be a lovely master."

Kuroka thought about it to herself.

"Well, joining her peerage huh, I'd rather join yours~"

"I don't have one though. So Ravel-sama is the best option, right?"

"...Perhaps if I want to screw you, it could be fun. Though get a peerage and I'll transfer to yours~ Maybe being in the little Phenex girls one would be okay for now, but then I'd happily join Yuki-chan's peerage and have sex with him all the time~"

"W-Wait, what?"

Kuroka winked and didn't say anything else, fully well knowing that she was being recorded right now, and she simply didn't care.

But soon Kuroka felt a presence coming.

"He's coming Yuki-chan, best keep yourself hidden."

Yuki nodded, resting a hand on his katana, and hid himself rather well.

As he did, the large doors opened behind Kuroka, and walked in the man that Yuki really didn't like. The person that appeared seemed to have a cocky expression on his face, which irked Yuki more than he thought that it would.

"Kuroka, why have you called a meeting here, of all places? And how did you even know about this place to begin with?"

"It's because, I want to confirm something."

Kuroka answered honestly, with the large doors shutting as if by magic. It almost made Yuki jump due to the speed that the doors closed. But he kept his composure, and looked on from his hiding place by what was going on.

"Oh, you do, do you? What is it that you want to confirm exactly?"

"My Imouto, what are you trying to do with her?"

Kuroka asked flat out, but the Devil chuckled softly.

"Nothing."

"You're lying!"

Kuroka snapped, but the Devil remained calm. He moved his hand towards her, but she swatted it away.

"Kuroka, what's wrong? You seem agitated, how about we sit down and have a nice cup of tea together?"

"Screw your damn tea and admit what you've done to my sibling and me. And what you are going to do with Shirone. I know about all of your reasoning's, going to make families and the likes go through crazy power ups because you're power hungry. Yet you're a weak guy yourself, is that why you were going to experiment on Shirone?! Answer me right now!"

Yuki looked on, seeing the real and powerful emotions that were inside of Kuroka and how she truly did care for Shirone, and how much she loved her as well. Yuki could feel the passion and was glad about that.

The Devil merely looked on at Kuroka as his facade was slowly dropping.

His eyes were becoming more narrow and he had his hands tingling with his powers.

Yuki felt his own hand tightening, but for the moment, he couldn't do anything other than look on with narrow eyes.

"Well, you have to be worthwhile somewhere, don't you? Shirone, she's a good subject, she would make a good experiment as well. I could certainly use her powers for our side."

Kuroka's hands tightened even more so that her knuckles turned white.

"...You're disgusting, as if I would let you get your hands on my Shirone."

"You wont have a choice, you see." He revealed in a disgusting manner. "I also know the reason you called me here, it was to take me out, right?" Kuroka didn't answer, but the man snickered. "You don't have to answer me, because I know the truth as well. So, yes, I am going to use your Imouto for my plans, I am going to make several attempts to perfect it, and Shirone will help me out with that. But don't worry, because we're friends, I'll make her suffering less than normal, wouldn't that be good of me?"

Yuki felt more disgusted than ever by his words.

But Kuroka felt like she was going to kill him any second. The only reason she didn't was because Yuki was right there, behind the scenes, shaking his head. That helped her keep calm and safe, and it wasn't like she could do it….she could kill him, but if she did without him showing aggression, would only cause problems.

"So, you're really going to hurt my Imouto for power. What else have you got going on? Are you going to perform more crazy experiments? I found some information on your research. While it doesn't explain what it does, it does show some disgusting activities."

"My activities are to make strong people, and to do that, I need some special talents as well. And your Shirone is a special girl, with a special power. Don't worry about it though." He activated a magic circle in his hand, and suddenly, the walls glowed with power, and a bind went around Kuroka's body. "You know, I knew you'd try something one day, so I made sure to set this up."

"You cheeky shit! Let me go!"

Kuroka tried to use her powers to be left loose, but the man poured more power into it so she couldn't release herself from her binds.

"Now, now, Kuroka, don't be so worried. Once you're dead, I've got some plans to set up that you tried to kill me, so I had to make sure you didn't do that. Even my own clan are against me doing things like this, but I've set up some evidence that shows you've been trying to kill me. Did you think that I didn't plan that far ahead?"

Yuki looked at the cameras on the side, as he activated his Sacred Gear. With his eyes, he set it around the binds of Kuroka's, and began weakening them slowly, draining the energy out of the binds, all so Kuroka could get some assistance and truly finish this once and for all.

"Yeah, I get it, you plan on making me your scapegoat, planning to make it seem like this is all my idea, and that I went crazy or something, right?"

Kuroka demanded with a snarl, but the man chuckled darkly.

"Yes, something like that. You know, Senjutsu makes you go power mad, and there's already suspicions about your people anyway from the Devils. It wouldn't be a stretch if it is shown that you're crazy and went power mad and tried this for more power. And who knows who could have been helping you, perhaps you had outside help, and you were planning to sacrifice even your own Imouto as well."

Kuroka felt more angry by the second, but the spell was still strong around her body. Though thanks to Yuki, it was weakening and the man wasn't even noticing what was going on right now.

"I see, that's how it is. You set me up, and you can get away with this all free, that's a good plan. I bet you've even thought of what would happen if I even harm you, spin it in a way that would make it seem like it was my fault that you got hurt, and I lured you down here to your death, but you reversed it, right?"

"Naturally, I have a security system here, and that's-"

"Sorry." Yuki stepped out, shocking the man, and moved closer. Taking out his katana, he swung for the girls binds, and broke them off, freeing Kuroka. "That 'security system' you had, is invalidated now, we got through that, and though there's much here on what you're doing, we've got your most precious stuff here about your research, and also that 'evidence' you have should be being found by the Maou-sama's any moment now."

The man's heartbeat increased by the second, and felt sick to his stomach.

"Y-You can't be serious, but I've still got them….wait, you're here, to, what exactly? Set me up or something? I get it, this is the person that also stood up for you, wasn't it Kuroka? He's the little shit that's been routing around me for a while now. But even if you're here, I can add you to the accomplice of this bitch here. I'll have to apologize to the Phenex's later."

"Why don't you do that right now?"

Yuki added, smirking.

The man pulled back, unsure of what Yuki meant by that.

"...What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, we've been aware of your illegal activities for sometime, and tonight, you've played right into our hands." With a snap of his fingers, the cameras revealed themselves, shocking the Devil even more. "We've live streamed all of this, it's been recorded for others to view. Today, you've been found out to be who you really are, how you are trying to amass power. We don't know the nature of your research, but we've discovered the very reasons for what you've been doing and how you've affected people, and you confirmed it with your words. You can't get out of this now, you wont be able to leave and within a few seconds, Maou-sama's forces shall be arriving and taking you into custody for questioning on your activities."

The man's face twisted to pure horror.

Kuroka smirked dangerously, and even Yuki held a small smirk.

Finally, they had gotten him and he couldn't wriggle out of it either.

He looked between the two, horrified for what was going on.

He didn't even know what was going to happen.

He didn't know if he was going to die, or if something else was going to happen either. But he felt sick to his stomach, and he didn't even want to think about it.

"I-I'm not getting taken away! No way!"

"Sorry, but that's the reality of the situation, so I suggest-"

Instantly, the man slammed his hand on the ground, activating a magical circle. Yuki and Kuroka pulled away, holding up their hands to defence, but a barrier went around the area, blocking them off from the outside.

"Even Maou-sama's forces will need a few minutes to break through! If I'm done for, then I'm getting out of here!"

"No you're not!"

Kuroka shot forth a blast of Senjutsu, which slammed him into a console, causing it to be broken into different pieces. His body rolled on the ground, holding a hand to his stomach. Yuki held up his blade, just as the man fired off his demonic blasts.

"Naive!"

Yuki, using a combo of his sword skills and his Sacred Gear, managed to cut through the demonic powers, crossing the distance. He let out a cry, shaping his demonic power into that of an axe, and swung it for Yuki.

But Yuki brushed aside the axe by using his holy power through his blade, then sliced downwards on the opponent with the blunt side, knowing that he couldn't kill unless it was completely necessary to do so.

He let out a cry as his body hit the ground. He held a hand to his torso, and let out a shocked face.

"Y-You think you've gotten me?! I don't think so!" The man made a magical circle appear on the ground and from it, disgusting creatures were brought forth. "See these? These are prototypes, and even if they are, they'll be enough for you! I wont allow you to get me! No way!"

Yuki watched as the creatures that looked like weird chimera's appeared, and then man took off running away, which irritated Kuroka.

Yuki sensed that they were around Middle Level power, and as a human, it might have been worrying. But now, with his enhanced powers as a Devil, he was sure that he could beat these threats back.

"Yuki-chan, you handle these, I've got that bastard."

"Kuroka-san!"

Yuki went to stop the fleeting girl, but he was jumped by a chimera who breathed out fire. Using his Sacred Gear, he weakened the flames, and cut through them with his enhanced speed. He then made a stance and looked at all of the creatures.

Knowing it would be a tough fight ahead, Yuki allowed his Touki to flow around his body. Surrounding him in his aura, his eyes blinked rapidly, looking between all of the enemies that were before him, tightening his stance.

"Let's get to work then."

Yuki charged forward with the speed of a Knight. Dashing faster and faster, one of the chimeras large teeth went towards Yuki, but he avoids it easily, then swings his blade outwards, slicing right through the teeth of the chimera.

It lets out a howl, trying to crush Yuki's body with its large hand. However, at the last moment, Yuki's fist of Touki went upwards, colliding with the chimeras fist, sending out a shockwave of power, which knocked over some of the other chimera.

The chimera bent backwards because of the shockwave fist, allowing Yuki to jump upwards, and bring down his katana which wielded holy power as well from his hands, slicing right down through the creature, cutting it into two perfect halves, and then it disappeared due to the holy power added as well.

Yuki smiled at the sight, looking at the others, and felt his powers.

He wasn't cocky about it and knew that he wasn't the strongest, and physically, Sairaorg was stronger. But, he felt stronger than he did as a human. Even his Touki felt stronger thanks to the Bishop's magical powers boost, which also transferred to his Sacred Gear, allowing it to drain opponents powers faster.

"Bring it."

Yuki made a sign with his fingers, then swung his katana to the side. Showing a strong power, Yuki leapt forward, and swung his blade left and right, the cuts on the monsters bodies immediately sprung out, and doused the area with their blood.

Using his new Knight speed, he avoided every attack that was sent for him, and dealt with the creature. When he was a human, he had defeated Middle Class threats, but now that he was a Devil with his enhanced powers, he managed to cut through all of the enemies that were before him, thankfully swiftly so he could go and see what was going on with Kuroka as well and hoped that she hadn't done it yet.

Once he was done with the chimeras, feeling a little worn out, he inhaled a few breaths, then took off running after Kuroka. He wasn't worried for her, but for the Devil in question. Though he didn't care if the Devil died honestly for what he had done to Kuroka and Shirone and God knows who else he had toyed with, it made his blood boil honestly, and he wasn't the type to easily stand by and do nothing either.

* * *

Chasing down the lab, it didn't take long for Yuki to find Kuroka, stood over the man's battered body. It was clear Kuroka was more powerful, and had beaten him. As he laid on the ground Kuroka's hand danced with Senjutsu, aiming it downwards.

"For all you've done and were planning to do to Shirone, it will end today. You will end today and you'll never hurt a single being again."

"K-Kuroka, please! Wait a second, just think about it, you don't have to kill me! You can let me go!"

Kuroka slammed her foot into his torso as Yuki came around the corner, thankfully he had planted cameras around everywhere so they could see what was going on here.

"Why would I do that? Don't be stupid, you stupid bastard. I'm not letting you go, you've caused enough pain and now, it's going to end. I wont let you win ever again, I wont let you hurt anyone ever again and now I'm going to put you down like the bitch you are."

Kuroka armed her hand with Senjutsu.

The man's eyes were fearful, and he was even shedding tears. But Kuroka had enough now she didn't want this person alive anymore. He just wasn't worth it in her eyes.

But as she was going to thrust her palm downwards, Yuki grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Kuroka-san, this isn't the way."

"Yuki-chan, I have to take this bastard out! He's too dangerous to be left alive! He's a disease! He hurts everything he touches! I'm not letting him go now Yuki-chan-"

"What about Shirone-san huh? If you do this, then it will look bad on you. He's defenceless and isn't attacking. If he was, it would be different, as that would be defending yourself...but, doing this, wont be looked at the same. Don't give people ammunition against you, Kuroka-san."

"...You'd take care of Shirone, she doesn't need me around."

Kuroka seemingly thought, but Yuki shook his head.

"It's not like that Kuroka-san."

"All I do is tease Shirone nyaaa. You can speak to her more openly than I can. You can protect her, I'll protect her by this persons death."

"Do you really think I could ever replace you in Shirone-san's heart!?" Kuroka's eyes batted downwards. "I can't, Kuroka-san! She needs you! She looks up to you, don't go on the run for this guy here! He'll get what's coming to him...you don't have to turn into a monster to slay a monster. He's not a good person Kuroka-san, that much is clear. Being dead, maybe he'd be better off dead. But killing a defenceless...thing, especially you doing it, would only give others impressions of you to be correct, when it isn't. You might think you're a naughty cat, but I happen to like naughty cats like you Kuroka-san, so you have to stay with me, and Shirone-san and be a family together, alright?"

Kuroka didn't know what to do.

Her eyes wavered, and looked at the Devil on the ground, and his pathetic expressions.

She hated him.

She wanted him to die.

But…

A small part of her, wanted...no, it was a huge part of her, she wanted to stay with Shirone and Yuki.

Her eyes looked towards Yuki, who gave her a soft smile.

"...You'd even take in a stay naughty cat like me?"

Yuki chuckled, giving Kuroka a pet on the head.

"Definitely, I like cute adorable stray naughty cats after all~"

Kuroka adopted a small smile, but fresh tears prickled out of her eyes.

"Damn you tight ass. Who would have thought that the guy I met a while ago would turn out to be my conscience...to stay with Shirone...yeah, I wanna stay with Shirone, I don't want to leave Shirone, and you, with that tight ass of yours."

Yuki took in a breath.

"Thank you, Kuroka-san. Don't worry, everything's going to be alright from now on. This guy isn't going to get away with everything that he's done to you, and to others. He wont be getting away with anything and now, you and Shirone-san are safe and sound."

Kuroka adopted a naughty yet beautiful smile on her face.

"Yuki-chan..."

Maybe it was in that moment Kuroka knew for certain that Yuki was the person she wanted to stay beside. No one had ever gone that far for her, no one had ever been that caring towards her before and no one had ever been that loving either.

She had decided that Yuki, was the person she wanted to stay with.

"Kuroka-san, lets stay together from now on, all of us, together."

Kuroka wiped her eyes, then leaned closer, giving Yuki a kiss on the cheek. There was no teasing behind it, it was just one of pure affection. And then Yuki returned it by giving her a small kiss on the cheek as well, making Kuroka blush slightly.

However, the Devil before them on the ground, was angry.

He was super angry.

He wasn't one for losing and he knew that soon, others would be coming and he couldn't even fight off Kuroka, never mind anyone else. He felt ashamed, sickened and disgusted at the same time, he felt more anger than he had ever felt before.

His body shook and his pride was beaten.

He then, pulled out a knife secretly as Kuroka held onto Yuki's body.

"Fuck you! I'm not dying here! You die first!"

He lunged for Kuroka as he said that.

Kuroka turned in shock, but then Yuki raised his blade, stabbing the man through the torso, holy power added onto it.

"Gwaaaaaaah!"

He spat out a large volume of blood, to which Yuki responded by dragging his sword out, kicking the man in the torso away from Kuroka and Yuki. Kuroka looked towards Yuki in confusion, but Yuki shrugged his shoulders.

"It's on the cameras, he was planning to kill us, so we defended ourselves."

Kuroka smirked, grabbed Yuki's butt and gave it a hard squeeze.

"Aaah, loopholes, you gotta love them~"

Yuki couldn't deny that to be the case either.

However, with the Devil laying on the ground, blood pooling out of him, he didn't want this to be the thing that took him out. He didn't want this to be the event that eventually took his life, and he wasn't going to allow that either.

Taking a switch out of his pocket, he pushed it and laughed, Yuki and Kuroka turning to him.

"You think you can take me out!? This place is going to go up in flames! Hahahaha! Even if I die, you're going to die along with it!"

Yuki tightened his eyes.

"Come on Kuroka-san, we need to go!"

"Right!"

Yuki and Kuroka turned around and rushed away as explosions came from the back, Yuki and Kuroka grimaced.

They rushed to the door, but as they went to leave, a magical seal was still present.

"Damn it! They haven't broken it yet from the outside! I can sense its close but..."

Yuki tilted his head, and saw the explosions had engulfed Kuroka's former Master, and he didn't feel anything at all. He didn't even feel sorry, he was a believer that evil should be punished but in the event they couldn't be punished, death was okay.

He then turned towards the door once more, seeing Kuroka running a magical circle across it.

"What are you doing?"

"Analysing it nyaaa. From what I can gather, if you and I combine our powers, you using that sexy Sacred Gear of yours, and from the outside weakening the seals, we should have enough power to break out of this."

"I've got it, Kuroka-san, lets do this."

Yuki nodded, and activated his Sacred Gear. However, his eyes split. One eye was focused on the door, and the other eye was focused on Kuroka. Kuroka looked at her body, and felt the increase of her aura, of her power.

"Yuki-chan, what is this nyaaa?"

"It's another aspect of my creation type Sacred Gear. I'm able to transfer auras. The aura from that seal, is being transferred to you, powering you up. Though it isn't like it is doubling your power instantly like, I don't know, Twice Critical, it can still give a boost of your powers, and go further than that slowly."

Kuroka looked down at her hands, then channelled her Senjutsu through her hands. The aura of the seal increased her powers, and Yuki brought up his sword, allowing his Touki to flourish, and then focused on a single place.

"Even then, this is pretty cool nyaaa. I love this kind of technique Yuki-chan, lets get out of here before we're burned alive!"

"Right!"

Together, Kuroka used her enhanced powers along with Yuki using his Touki infused blade, blasting them forward at the same time. From the weakness of the seal due to the Devils on the other side, Yuki draining its power and giving it to Kuroka, and their combined powers, they slammed right through the seal on the door, breaking it off its hinges.

As soon as they did, the explosions behind them became more intensse.

"Run fast or lose that tight ass!"

Kuroka let out her cry, just as Yuki grabbed her hand and rushed forward.

The explosions followed them, until they got all the way outside. They saw the Maou's group, who all put protective barriers around themselves, Yuki jumped with Kuroka in hos arms, just as the huge explosion went off behind them.

"Aaaah!"

Kuroka yelled, rolling on the grass with Yuki.

Eventually, they came to a stop, and Yuki landed on the ground with Kuroka above him. Kuroka's eyes looked down towards Yuki, who was smiling right back at her. She allowed her fingers to run across his face, and her tears grew even more.

"We're free, Yuki-chan, and it's thanks to you."

Yuki shook his head, and pulled Kuroka into a hug, surprising her.

"No, it's because of all of us. Whatever happens next, I'll protect Shirone-san..." His fingers run up Kuroka's face, and he smiled even softer. "...Also, I'll protect you as well, Kuroka-san. Don't worry, I'll keep you safe."

Kuroka fell against him, murmuring "I know you will." and finally decided to allow herself to rest now.

* * *

Later on, Yuki sat outside of the official meeting with the Maou's, old Devils, Ravel and her family, among others, discussing what happened. He sat with Shirone, knowing that she would probably be worried on her own, and he wasn't needed, the video evidence was enough.

Though Shirone sat near him, she stayed quiet.

She didn't say anything, but he could feel her fingers touching his own fingers ever so slightly. Perhaps it was like she was trying to hold his hand, he didn't know either. But he didn't mind that she would want to do that.

Yuki noticed it as well, and felt worry for the young girl.

"...Shirone-san, are you alright?"

Shirone's eyes turned towards Yuki, and budged closer.

"...Our former Master, isn't our Master anymore, he's gone, he's dead."

Yuki nodded his head.

"Yes, he's gone now, he can't hurt anyone again."

Shirone furrowed her eyebrows.

"...What's going to happen to Onee-sama, and myself, Yuki-san?"

"Well, hopefully, you and your Onee-sama are going to be staying with me." Shirone's eyes went wide, looking at him hopefully. "Do you want that, Shirone-san? Do you wanna stay with me at the Phenex household?"

Shirone didn't even have to think about it either.

"...Yuki-san, to stay...to stay with Yuki-san and Onee-sama without that man around..." Shirone leaned closer to Yuki, her head falling on his arm. "...Yuki-san, you stopped Onee-sama from doing something dangerous, didn't you?"

Yuki chuckled awkwardly, unsure of how to respond.

But Shirone knew the truth.

"Thank you, Yuki-san. For protecting Onee-sama...and me too."

Yuki chuckled softly this time, giving her head a pet.

"Don't you worry about anything now Shirone-san, you're safe and sound. No one's ever going to try and hurt you again."

"Yuki-san...with Onee-sama, you had her stay, didn't you?"

Yuki adopted a slightly nervous looking face.

"W-Whatever do you mean Shirone-san? Kuroka-san stayed because she loves you."

"...Yes, but Yuki-san convinced Onee-sama, didn't you?" Yuki didn't say anything, but Shirone knew the truth. "It's okay you don't have to say anything. I'm just glad...Onee-sama's staying around, and with Yuki-san too...Yuki-san, I really can stay with you always now?"

"Yeah, we'll be a family now, how about that?"

Shirone's eyes lit up.

Having a new family, she did want that. She felt embarrassed to say it, but with Yuki saying it, it felt right. She felt safe, and she felt good. She could depend on him, he had shown her time and again that he could be dependable.

She stood up off the chair, and she hopped onto his lap, facing the boy seriously, as he supported her from behind, one of his hands on her lower back. Since she was small, she fit perfectly on his lap, he felt comfortable enough with her sat there.

"Shirone-san…."

"Yuki-san, you said when you got a new name, you felt like it was a new life, yes?"

"Well, yeah, I guess I did."

Yuki agreed with her, so Shirone took his hand and interlocked the fingers. His fingers and her connected, and Shirone's face took a turn for the pink colour. He himself just continued smiling down at her.

"You also said that it should be someone important to name you."

"Yeah, I suppose I did~"

"...Yuki-san, give me a new name, okay?"

Yuki blinked in confusion.

"You want a new name? Why?"

"For a new life, with Yuki-san." She revealed, her smile growing as did his. "Yuki-san, I want you to name me too. Name me something deep within your heart, and I'll be happy with that name."

"Wouldn't you rather have Kuroka-san name you? She is your Onee-sama."

That's how Yuki saw it, but Shirone didn't look like she wanted Kuroka to ask about it.

"...Onee-sama would only name me something stupid like Cerberus or something for the irony."

"Heeeeeh, well maybe so. But my names aren't going to be much better. I could only think of Tiger Festival for myself once. So, I don't know how I'm going to name you. Are you sure you wouldn't want someone else to name you?"

Shirone shook her head.

"No, Yuki-san can name me, for my new life with my new family. With Yuki-san."

Yuki nodded his head, and thought about it deeply.

He overlooked Shirone's cat parts, and her tail swishing around with the cute bow on it. He looked up and down her small body, and how she perfectly fit into his lap. His eyes scanned her own eyes, and she seemed to trust him.

"...Well, there is one name I can think of. Probably's gonna be lame though."

"I'm sure it is good."

Shirone said with her adoring smile.

Yuki couldn't help but feel a certain kind of way due to the smile that she was offering right now.

"...Well, Koneko."

Shirone's eyes flickered.

"...Koneko?"

"Yeah, Koneko. It means kitten in Japanese I believe. I thought because you're a small cute kitten. Koneko-chan just rolls off the tongue, don't you think? Don't worry if you don't like it, I wont be offended, it's the best that I could come up with."

Shirone looked down at herself, and thought about it, the name and everything else.

Her eyes went towards Yuki's, and saw that he was offering her a lovely smile.

"...I see, Koneko…I like it. Koneko...Yuki-san, what's your last name?"

"Heeeeh, Ravel-sama hasn't given me one yet."

Koneko felt complex about that, since she wanted to do something with it.

"...I see."

"Why did you want to know?"

Shirone shook her head.

"No reason." She then adopted a cute look on her face. "...Call me Koneko, from now on, as I am entering a new life. I am, Koneko from now on."

"Then, Koneko-chan, you're so adorbs! I can't take it! You're too cute!"

He couldn't hold back anymore, brushing his face with her own. His weakness, cuteness, overtook him and he had to express it there and then. Shirone, now named Koneko, blushed at the touch, but inside of her, she felt, accepted, and loved, and allowed him to do as he wished with his face on her own face. She even allowed her arms to hold onto the boys upper body, and wouldn't ever let go either, she finally had found her home.

As he nuzzled her face, the door to the room opened, and stepped out Ravel and Kuroka. Once seeing Koneko on Yuki's lap, Ravel's eyes turned to jealousy, while Kuroka smacked her lips together excitedly.

"Ararara, it seems like you're getting friendly there Shirone~"

Koneko shook her head, turning on Yuki's lap, but leaned back and took his arms wrapping them around her waist.

"...My name is Koneko now. Yuki-san named me."

Ravel scowled, seeing how she looked so comfortable on his lap.

"Koneko...kitten? Geez, that's original." Ravel murmured, her eyes on the pair in jealousy. " _Geez, she's really going for it...I've not even sat on Yuki's lap before, yet here she is, this damn Nekomata is going to be a problem._ "

Ravel thought to herself, Kuroka saw the inner turmoil of the girl, and smirked, wanting to have some fun.

"Sarcasm is an ugly emotion Ravel-chan. So is jealousy nyaaa~"

"Sarcasm isn't even an emotion, is it...?"

Kuroka snickered out and Ravel adopted an annoyed face, but Yuki then leaned forward.

"So, what's happening then? How did it go? You've been a while now...then again, I didn't think it would be quick either."

Ravel nodded, as she sat down near Yuki, Kuroka sitting on the other side.

"Yes, it has been successful. We Phenex have agreed to keep the girls with us and make sure that they don't go out of control, or anything. We've been assured that they wont be in danger from such things again as long as they could help it. The evidence that we all gathered, was a huge help. Seems like the Underworld also had their suspicions on the man as well, and thanks to us, they had enough to know that he was performing illegal experiments. However, it seems the research was taken by someone and because he was a tricky person, he has hidden or even destroyed everything else that could be useful. And now that he's blown himself up, we can't get the information out of him. Whatever it was he was doing, we can only guess at this point. But for the main point, Kuroka-san and Koneko-san there are safe, and wont be in danger of being exterminated thanks to various people, including our testimonies."

Upon hearing Ravel's explanation, Yuki smiled towards Kuroka.

"See, I told you it would work out."

Kuroka offered a gentle smile.

"Yes, I suppose you're right nyaa. This way I get to stay with Shirone."

"Koneko."

Koneko corrected, but Kuroka pulled a face.

"Naaah, you're Shirone to me. Everyone else can call you Koneko, I'm calling ya Shirone still."

Koneko rolled her eyes.

But then she looked towards Yuki once more.

"Yuki-san...this means, we can stay with you from now on, yes?"

"Hehe, from the sounds of it, yes, that's right. You're going to be staying with us from now on."

Koneko became happy upon hearing that, she couldn't hold back her happiness either. It was what she had wanted for a while now. She could spend all her time with Yuki, and Kuroka, those two people made her happy.

Koneko fell on the boy, and held onto him tightly. His arm went around her, and patted her on the back gently.

"...Then I'm content, I want to be with Yuki-san and Onee-sama always."

"Then that's good, because you're going to be Shirone! Because, we also are going to join Ravel-chan and then we can stay with Yuki-chan forever and ever and make children with him, threesome's, and other things nyaaaa!"

Kuroka latched onto Yuki, and squashed her breasts in his face, while he used his other arm to support her, but Ravel's eyes raged.

"Wait, you're going to do what with Yuki!?"

"I'm going to have children with Yuki-chan nyaaa."

Kuroka said seriously, while Koneko and Yuki glanced at the other curiously.

"Ooh no you're not!"

"But I freaking am. I've decided Yuki-chan is the one for me to have children with. We're gonna produce a cute baby with different things, and the babies are going to be sexy! So, don't even worry about that Ravel-chan. Or, could it be that you're worried that your position is going to be taken?"

At the daring smile, Ravel's eyebrows twitched.

"W-Well, that's neither here nor there, because Yuki is my Queen and that's the end of it."

Kuroka raised her head then stood up aggressively. Ravel went wide eyed for a moment, but then she stood up, squaring up to Kuroka.

"No it isn't! I am having adorable children with Yuki-chan!"

"You're not even the age for a child!"

"I wont be that long off, and once I am the age, Yuki-chan and I are going to go into a bedroom, he's going to tie me up, and then pound me until the milk is released inside of me, and it attaches to my eggs inside, and makes a baby!"

"A-As if! Yuki belongs to me! A-And any baby making will be run through me!"

"I'll Saitama you!"

"What does that mean!?"

Ravel yelled back, but Kuroka growled.

"Don't deny me Yuki-chan's baby milk!"

"I'll deny what I want to deny! Yuki's baby milk belongs to me!" Realizing what she said, she gasped, while Yuki and Koneko got up, and began walking away hand in hand. "N-No! I mean, it isn't yours! It is Yuki's! And he'll use it as he sees fit! Don't you interfere with that!"

Kuroka clicked her tongue with annoyance.

"Tch, you lesbian types surely are difficult to deal with."

"I'm not a lesbian!"

Kuroka gave her a suspicious look.

"...You're not?"

She had genuine surprise, neither realizing that Yuki and Koneko were down the hall.

"Of course I'm not a lesbian! Why would you think I am!?"

"Well, I just assumed because of you denying Sairaorg's sexual advances."

"He's never sexually advanced on me! And I wouldn't want him too either!"

Kuroka shook her head, then turned teasingly towards the place she expected Yuki to be while speaking.

"Say, while this girl discovers if she's a lesbian or not Yuki-chan, how about you, Shirone and myself go and have some..." Seeing he wasn't in the chair, she cocked her head. "...fun? Where the hell did he go?"

Kuroka pondered, while Ravel looked around curiously.

* * *

Down the hall, the hand holding Koneko and Yuki made their way to the stairs.

"Ehehe, seems like we're in for a fun ride with them, huh~?"

"...It's best to let them deal with their own problems."

Koneko said as a finale, Yuki silently agreeing.

"So, now that you're with us Koneko-chan, you get your own room and everything."

"...Can I sleep near Yuki-san's room?"

She asked while her tail swayed behind her.

Yuki adopted a smile, petting her head with his free hand.

"Sure, if you'd like, then I'd be okay with it~ Now come on Koneko-chan, lets go home."

Koneko couldn't help but smile.

A true home.

She finally had a place where she could call home, and that was with Yuki.

Though he knew deep down that this situation affected Koneko, he was going to help her with Kuroka and Ravel, now that all four of them were going to be together.

"Yes, Yuki-san...let's go home."

Together, the pair walked out, with Kuroka and Ravel running after them screaming "YUKI/CHAN WAIT FOR ME!" but Koneko and Yuki just walked away together.

* * *

Within a certain area in the middle of a facility, a young girl around the same age as Yuki was sat there. She looked down at her body, it was torn, she had cuts all over her, and her eyes looked lifeless. However, she also had one thing that set her apart from the others around her.

She had something called...hope.

"...Please be alive..."

She looked at the ribbons in her hands, which were eerily similar to the ones that Yuki had as well.

She looked around at all of the other subjects at hand, and could see that hope was being lost.

But she still had a single strand of that hope left.

She believed that somewhere, out there, was her friend, looking for her, and was alive.

As long as she had that, her spirits couldn't die, they couldn't disappear.

She, was going to keep her hope alive for as long as she could.

"Don't worry dear, you're special to me, I'll make sure you live stronger for me."

A man said to her, she knew this person well.

The person who had abused the children and herself with experiment after experiment.

She didn't care about his words.

She didn't care about his presence.

All she cared about was her friend being out there, alive, and with that, she could keep her hope alive.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, we've finally seen Yuki become Ravel's Queen! And even got a kiss between them as well! Since it's been over a year now, they've pretty much confirmed their feelings for one another, and Kuroka and Yuki had a few beautiful moments together, showing how their affections have deepened, and even Yuki and the newly named Koneko, thanks to Yuki giving her the name upon her request. And after a few chapters of gathering evidence, and the big confrontation, Kuroka and Koneko now have officially joined Ravel and Yuki, and are going to be in the peerage as of next chapter. And we got a little bit at the end, that's going to be important going towards the future, it didn't reveal much, but it did reveal something that shall be important for the future storyline's.**

 **For the Grayfia thing, more divided than I thought it would be, but still went the ways of the harem route for Grayfia. So, yeah, Grayfia's gonna be in Yuki's harem, his Onee-sama type! Don't worry though, Millicas is gonna still exist in some form, and people have been mentioning bashing of the Gremory's to have Grayfia in the harem, I don't know if that happens in other fics, but here, it wont. In this, she's not married to Sirzechs, I'll have someone else be married to him.**

 **For the peerage rest of Pawns, it seems still divided for now, I might just have Kunou be the four left Pawn pieces to complete it but I'm unsure yet. Either way, thanks to everyone suggesting so far!**

 **Thanks for reading everyone! Next chapter, we're going to be introduced to Gasper, and Kiba, and it wont be so long before canon starts! Until next time!**

 **Yuki; Ravel, Koneko, Kuroka, Gasper (fem), Le Fay, Xenovia, Rossweisse, Irina, Akeno, Kunou, Grayfia (WIP)**

 **Issei; Rias, Asia, Isabela, Tsubasa, Walburga, Raynare, Aika. (WIP)**

 **Ravel's Peerage**

 **Queen; Yuki.**

 **Rooks; Koneko, Gasper (mutation)**

 **Bishops; Le Fay, Kuroka.**

 **Knights; Xenovia, Irina.**

 **Pawns; Rossweisse (4 pieces), Kunou (undecided pieces)**

 **Rias peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Aika, Isabela.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Walburga.**

 **Knights; Yuuto, Raynare.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Ali 1997; Thanks, glad that you liked it! Eeh, he only calls it people of higher status like Sirzechs, Grayfia, Ravel he does it mostly to tease her and have fun but to show respect. He calls others his own age and status with kun, chan, or san like with Akeno and Koneko and even Kuroka as well.**

 **LoamyCoffee; Yup, we'll be in canon territory soon. Yeah, perhaps they would be.**

 **Tohka123; Thanks very much! He is yeah, after such a journey, they're King and Queen now, and are gonna take the world by storm. Thank you, I thought it would be good to have that between them two, cementing why she does love him and vice versa, that's their beginning of romance essentially. Yup, they finally are, to have a normal life with Yuki and Ravel. She would have done yeah, but now she doesn't have to and sees that there are other ways to solve problems. And I'll try my best!**

 **ChaosJeff; Hehe, they surely are. Koneko will be the voice of reason, most of the time. Ooh she will yeah, not even sneak, she'll just do it. Koneko will be there too to stop her going too far.**

 **KobayashiSenpai; He surely is, now that they have kissed, Yuki's more confident, and Ravel is also growing in her confidence as well, though she does get embarrassed sometimes as well. Yeah, they have quite the cute relationship don't they? They have done as of last chapter, and we'll see how Ravel deals with that here, and in future chapters as well. Especially when they're grown up. She has yeah, she's staked her claim on him and his, baby milk as she puts it. There were, and they'll be some more in this one, wait until they get older, which isn't long now, they're gonna have quite the fun relationship with one another, yet a sweet one as well.**

 **hellspam; Thanks very much! Yeah, he named her after she asked, and now they're beginning their love relationship as well. Hehe, it was a fun line to write, was watching One Punch Man at the time and thought it would be fun to add it in. It will be yeah, and I've got some cool ideas for canon, we're gonna be starting with quite the impact.**

 **Toxiclogical; Yup, another one, and she'll become more important as we get towards canon which shall be soon. And thanks!**

 **Nivek Beldo; Thanks very much! Yeah, it started off as a cute thing and went quite heavy on the emotions and all. Yup, Ravel finally became a King and Yuki became her Queen, settling his own doubts and other things and now came out stronger for it. Hehe, Yuki's quite the down the middle person, he knows of perverted things, and takes things are face value, and as Akeno said, they took it to be dirty, when he explained exactly what happened, albeit with a lustful tone. Rias and the others truly don't like him, they don't want him near their group, Akeno also stepped up her game and will be doing even more in the future as well. Yeah, Yuki and Ravel went all out to help them girls out, and their efforts paid off as well, finally getting them together with Yuki and Ravel. He did yeah, and at that moment, she truly did fall for him, so she's quite smitten with him now. Kuroka played the part well, and Yuki stopped her from making a mistake, and in return, she helped him as well. It was quite the brutal scene huh. Yuki doesn't take prisoners. Ooh yeah they will be. She fits in alright, she's been mentioned before, and she'll become more important in the future. And thanks very much!**

 **merendinoemiliano; Thanks, and yeah, perhaps~ Eeh, how is it exactly...? Grayfia and Yuki will both be adults by the time they do anything.**

 **BloodChamp; Thanks! Yup, they have indeed. Ooh there will be, it isn't going away, and there shall be more members too. I am planning to give him something, haven't decided what yet. Those sound interesting. Cliffhangers are always cool though hehe~ And that has been updated now so, no cliffhanger hehe~**

 **NinjaFang1331; Thanks very much!**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks very much! Yeah, they're living there now, and will be able to live peacefully. They are becoming friends, friends bicker, but they'll have quite the strong bond. And Ravel can hold her own at anything Kuroka says to her. Besides, if it gets too heavy, Yuki and Koneko and whoever else on the peerage will put a stop to it. Yup, that's going to be a rather mysterious thing going on for a little while! And she might be, haven't decided yet~ Cool, thanks for the votes!**

 **RedBurningDragon; Yeah, pretty much expect something like that. Maybe he could do something like that, he can create status effect fields, so it is possible. That would be a little funny segment, Sairaorg would probably love Saitama. Heck in quite a few cases, Sairaorg can one shot his opponents with one punch. It surely was. Yuki's gonna be like a big brother to him, and why will be explained quite soon and why he would even though with what Kiba tries to do and say in this chapter.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks very much! He did yeah, he defended them, and didn't want them to be hurt. And yeah, they wont be separated ever again. He is yeah, mostly to tease Kuroka, but she's coming close to understanding it. He did yeah, a little cute moment between them, Ravel and Kuroka are driving a friendship/rivalry between the two of them. Koneko's gonna have to be the mediator between the two of them now.**

 **Yoga pratama; Aah, I'm glad that you liked it~ I've watched it once yeah, and I love it. I could go on and on about it, but to sum it up, I just love it and can't wait to the next one to see some conclusions. I liked the twists and turns and other things like that. That would be quite the crossover. He'll have a few different things he'll be able to do. Eh, I wouldn't make an oc just to be in a harem, it would be a waste for no reason. They'd have to have a reason to be there, and Katase and Murayama, well I haven't decided yet, probably not right now.**

 **Dragonsayianblue; She's quite the rebel alright~ In the LN, they weren't by their old master. They died of other reasons. Ooh Kunou will be introduced in a fun way when we get to it, Yuki already knows her, so when we get there, it's going to be fun to say the least. It would be yeah, we'll have to wait and see huh~?**

 **Guest 1; I think it might return in the future at random parts where she hands Ravel such things. Yeah, they surely are! Koneko and Kuroka are staying with Yuki and Ravel now. That would be cool, and it could coincide with what happens in the future of the story, can't say anything but there's gonna be an arc in the future revolved around Le Fay. Ophis, perhaps yeah~**

 **Str claiser; I have yeah. Perhaps in the future yeah~ And yeah, perhaps they could be~**

 **Akito Gremory** **; Thanks, I'm glad that you do! Yeah, I don't have one huh, I'll have to make one in the future as I like Rias.**

 **ThePlexx; Thanks very much! I'll try!**

 **Sandshrew master 317; Thanks and yeah, maybe~**

 **Guest 2; Yeah, that sounds awesome! Always liked Teen Titans, so yeah, and Raven's cool as well, I like her quite a bit.**

 **Jebus; Sure, I'll check it out. And I will do~**

 **Guest 3; Yeah, she could do that, it's never stated if they can or not, but I wouldn't see a problem with it if it is just to talk. That would be pretty funny!**

 **Guest 4; Thanks, and cool votes!**

 **Guest 5; I could actually see that happening honestly~**

 **Guest 6; She is indeed in both peerage and harem, and she'll be appearing rather soon. Yeah, I don't see why not. Well, they gave a holy sword to Ise, so they probably would give one to Yuki since they know he's a good person but I do like the idea of Arthur, and Le Fay giving him such a sword. Yeah, I don't think it has appeared in canon anywhere, unless it is in a sidestory or something. A natural holy demonic sword, that would be awesome.**

 **Guest 7; Indeed, he doesn't let anyone mess with him, or the people he cares about. Cool, thanks for the vote~**

 **Skull Flame; He's trying his best, but the others aren't letting him have it~ It surely did, and yeah, he managed to convince her, and show her a better life. They were yeah, she couldn't have more than 16 Evil Pieces and it was around 20 so, yeah~ She is yeah, and yeah, they might do in the future~ Hehe, she seems to huh~? There's a girl out there and she's gonna become more important as we make it to the canon story. And thank you very much!**

 **Guest 47; Cool suggestion and yes, I got them. She'd probably only have an S side, since Akeno got her M side from her father. And yeah, he surely did say that about her. Rossweisse wouldn't need a Sacred Gear, she's got quite powerful magic. Those would be cool. He's not a clone of Siegfried, and he'll be getting a weapon in the future. Well, he doesn't like Yuki, so he would go a little crazy. That would be cool, but we haven't a clue on what it does. He doesn't need a Longinus Sacred Gear, what I've got planned will keep him on a good tier throughout the story. Not OP and not weak either. Yeah, I'll think them over~**

 **Silver crow; Yeah, if I decide to~ And thanks, glad that you like them! She can already use explosive based magic so Variant Detonation wouldn't do much. Yeah, Sona needs Saji, whether you like him or not, he's needed in her peerage to give her some more power. If I do a story around Sona's peerage, it probably would be a replacement of Saji.**

 **Anime PJ; For the time being at least~ You never know with these people though, they become all hyper about it. Hehe, you're not wrong~ Aah, a little mystery is always good, we'll be discovering more about her as time goes on. And thank you very much!**

 **Guest 8; I could see Koneko doing that, in fact she kind of does this in this chapter.**

 **Guest 9; Thanks, and thanks for the votes!**

 **Neonlight01; No worries at all~ They did yeah, they did their best, and managed to prove the girls innocence. She did, after he convinced her this would be the best way, and now they get to spend all their time together. And yeah, they're apart of Ravel's peerage now. Hehe, it might very well be~ That's gonna come into play around the volume 4 of the LN's here. And yeah, we'll be seeing more of that when we make it to canon which isn't far off now~**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to begin the chapter!**

* * *

 **The Knight and little Vampire!**

Tossing in his bed, Yuki's red eyes cracked open, but when he went to move, he found out that he couldn't do it.

"...Yuki..."

"...Lap is mine..."

"...Lets make children nyaaa..."

Laying in his bed as well, was Ravel, Koneko and Kuroka. All three of them cuddled the young boy tightly. He had only gone to bed with Kuroka last night (she was the only one bold enough to just state what she wanted and did as she liked unlike the other two shy ones) but now with Ravel and Koneko in his bed, he smiled, petting both of their heads, and enjoyed their companies all the same.

While he laid in bed, he couldn't help but ponder how good he felt right now. Being a Devil was different to what he thought, and with Kuroka and Koneko also in Ravel's peerage, it was shaping up to be something Yuki had always desired, but never had…

A family.

Maybe it was a simple thing, but when he saw Kuroka and Ravel fighting, or when they all played games together, or when Yuki and Koneko sat together peacefully, or when Ravel and Yuki played chess together, or even when Kuroka and Yuki flirted with one another, they all brought something lovely to Yuki's life, and he wouldn't replace any of them for the world.

Kuroka would be the first to open her eyes. She looked from his chest, seeing Koneko laying on top of him, and Ravel to the other side of him. She looked down at her topless self, then her eyes went towards Yuki's own.

"Good morning sweetlips, seems like some more competitors have come to ruin our fun~"

She teased, her tails running up his body and wrapped around his torso the best she could.

Responding to that, Yuki allowed his arm to wrap around the girls body, pulling her closer. Kuroka's eyes fluttered, and her lips were licked by herself, showing a sensual expression on her face, moving upwards on the bed, placing a kiss on his cheek to which he did the same thing.

"Soon, my Yuki-chan. When we're both old enough, we'll be making children~"

"Awesome, I can't wait for a family~"

Kuroka blinked, surprised he said that naturally, and without even a stutter.

"Haha, you know, most guys would run a mile by a girl saying that at this age...well, most ages really. You're different."

"You have no idea Kuroka-san, it is one of my ideal dreams to have a family, you know? I never had one, so I have always wanted to be in one, and with Ravel-sama's peerage, I am in one, but having children would be good too~"

Kuroka listened intently to what he said, and couldn't help the smile on her face.

"I see, so that's how it is. You didn't have a family, then."

"Eeh, no, I wasn't with a family at all. I was passed from facility to facility and trained, and fought. Wasn't much time for familiar bonds."

"Awww, you poor baby. Well, you've got me now, and I'll definitely help you in the family department."

Yuki pulled Kuroka closer, and caressed her cheek with his lips, surprising the young girl even more. But she accepted it easily enough, falling into his embrace.

"Definitely, can you imagine the children we'd have~? They'd be so adorable, and kickass!"

"Yes! Exactly Yuki-chan! See, a man who shares my visions of strong children! This is why I like you nyaaa. You've got a good head on your shoulder, and share my desires. I think we've started a beautiful friendship nyaaa. And a love one too~ Speaking of love, how about we share a kiss between us~?"

Though her tone was playful, Kuroka looked serious about it. Yuki's eyes went towards Ravel, and felt conflicted.

But Kuroka moved towards him, and placed her lips on his cheek, moving slowly towards his lips.

"Don't worry about Ravel-chan, did you know that Devils like you can have multiple sex partners~ In fact, it is probably the norm in the Underworld. Just look at that shit Riser, he has a group of sex partners. But Yuki-chan, would treat us with elegance and love as well~ So, give me a kiss Yuki-chan and make me your woman..."

Yuki watched Kuroka's lips go near his, as if she was going to kiss him…

But, it was stopped when Ravel shot up and pulled Kuroka away. Kuroka's breasts bounced, and cried "Aaah! Bitch!" which stirred Koneko awake as well. Her eyes went towards Yuki, and she flushed in embarrassment.

"Don't kiss Yuki like that."

Ravel said seriously, as she sat up, Kuroka doing the same thing. Yuki sat up on the bed, with Koneko perfectly falling onto his lap which was good for her, and she was glad he was wearing underwear right now, though they didn't leave much to the imagination and she liked it, but didn't want to admit to it.

"Fucking hell, you were asleep a moment ago! What do you have, ESP or something!?"

Ravel's eyes didn't falter.

"When it comes to Yuki, yes, I do. I wont let you abuse Yuki."

"I'm not abusing him! We were having a sweet moment, but once again, the Queen of jealousy interrupted because she's a freakiness mess or something and I couldn't even comprehend because you're jealous of Yuki-chan and I!"

"I am no way jealous of you! Yuki and I have a lovely relationship, and I...Y-Yuki is my Yuki, and my Queen!"

Kuroka rolled her eyes, then her eyes turned playful.

"By the way, I came here to sleep, and I was sure that when I went to sleep, you weren't here, so what happened? Sneak in did you?"

Realizing the situation, Ravel's eyes went wide like spaceships, her cheeks resembling a hot mess. She looked towards Yuki shyly, his naked upper body, flushing deeply, then her eyes went down to the bed before her.

"N-No, I-I didn't d-do that..."

"Then why are you here, interrupting myself and Yuki-chan nyaaa?"

Ravel scowled without looking at anyone, annoyed by Kuroka's words. But felt shy to admit that she did sneak into the room.

"...Yuki and...w-well, my room is nearby...s-so, I slept-walk, that's all it was! Hmph, I'm going to go and get dressed!"

Ravel jumped off the bed in her pyjama's, and rushed out of the room.

"Ooh no you don't!"

Kuroka rushed forward as well, chasing after Ravel.

He then looked down at Koneko, and saw that she was clinging to him tightly. He chuckled, and hugged the young girl tightly.

"Aah, I don't know how I made it through the day without a Koneko-chan hug to keep me going~ I need them now, you're just so cute that I might die of happiness~"

Koneko's flushing cheeks caught Yuki's attention, but he wasn't going to embarrass the girl, besides rubbing his own cheeks to her own which she didn't mind and had gotten used to actually.

"...I'm sorry, I snuck in...I wanted to spend the night with Yuki-san...but, was embarrassed that Yuki-san might not want to do that..."

Koneko told the truth, so Yuki chuckled and leaned back his body and lifted his knees so he was in a semi laying down position. Koneko went with him and fell against his body, hugging him even tighter, enjoying the warmth that his body brought her.

"Ooh Koneko-chan, you can sleep in here with me anytime~ It isn't an issue, I would be honoured to sleep near a cute kitten~"

Koneko blushed even more, murmuring "Naughty Yuki-san." but secretly, she was glad that he didn't mind so she could do it more often, and contemplated if she was going to be even staying in her own room from now on since he didn't mind.

No, she was probably going to stay in Yuki's room from now on, like Kuroka did.

She wasn't going to lose to either of them.

* * *

Soon after that, Yuki went towards the Gremory residence to fulfil his duties, and what he promised Rias, and Akeno. However, soon when he entered, he came across Grayfia, and became happier than before.

"Grayfia-sama, there you are, my future wife!"

Grayfia stiffened her body, but relaxed when she saw Yuki rushing towards her.

Making it, he put his hands behind his back, and looked at her with an innocent expression.

"Hey Grayfia-sama, it's been a while. Wasn't the last time we were together, we were in the bath? I loved that time together, with my future wife~"

"Ah, Yuki-sama, it has been a while, as you said. Though, what did you say about future wife?"

"Well, you promised that you'd become my wife~"

Grayfia remembered that, but she gained a slightly awkward face.

"...I said that while you would agree to become Rias-sama's peerage member, and since you didn't do that, that is no longer valid."

Upon hearing that, Yuki's eyes went down to the ground.

"...Oh, I understand, Grayfia-sama isn't going to become my wife...though, how about I prove myself, then you'll have to become my wife~ I need my Onee-sama after all~"

Grayfia didn't know what to think, but she bent her body downwards towards him, and looked him in the eyes.

"You're certainly very unique. Wouldn't you rather have someone else as your wife?"

"Why Grayfia-sama? You're like the perfect woman. You're smart, beautiful, and very kind. You're like amazing. So, how about I become the strongest, then Grayfia-sama will marry me?"

Grayfia gained a slight smile, something that was rather rare for the young woman.

"How about, you keep being yourself, and when you're older, we'll see."

"Grayfia-sama, I understand, yes, forbidden romance is the best, isn't it?" His voice became low, and husky, surprising Grayfia. He then embraced her around his neck, and smiled cheerfully. "Don't worry Grayfia-sama, when I'm older, I'm going to become a...hey, I've got an idea. I'll become a High Class Devil, then we'll get married~ You could even become my Queen if you'd like~?"

"Becoming your Queen and marrying you when you're a High Class Devil...? You're a very odd boy."

"Maybe, but when I set my goals ahead of me, I wont stop until I do it."

This time, Grayfia smiled a little more genuine than before.

"Yes, I do admire that about you."

"Grayfia-sama..."

Suddenly, he gained a shy face at her expressions which were more softer than they usually were.

"I saw how far you went for Ravel-sama, even though it wasn't your duties. I've seen your work on how you help out the children that need it. In many ways, you're quite the man that I could admire."

"Ooh Grayfia-sama...so, how about it? Wanna make a deal?"

Grayfia placed a small kiss on the top of his head which made him blush, and pulled away.

"You're very weird, but I admire your courage and even your forwardness, desiring someone like me, and even outright stating it, it is a very wonderful quality, and yet, you don't expect it and are willing to work for it, that makes you quite the young man in my eyes. How about, continue showing me your determination and I'll think about it, once you're of age of course."

"Yup, leave it to me Grayfia-sama, I'll work even harder than ever so I can obtain the perfect wife when I'm older~ Though I'm like a teenager now, so I suppose when I'm like fifteen it would be fine, which is going to be in a few short years..."

"Why would you want a wife so badly?"

Grayfia curiously asked, to which Yuki shrugged his shoulders.

"Because I like the idea of a family, is all. I want one, I want more than one child, I want a huge family~"

"Didn't you have one before you became an Exorcist?"

"Nope, never had a family...well, unless you count a few people kinda related to me, but some of them are crazy."

"C-Crazy...?"

Yuki nodded his head, and spoke with a frivolous tone.

"Some of them are completely insane~ Though I'm not insane, just a little weird is all~"

"I-I see...so the Church allowed such things to happen..."

"There's dark secrets in the Church Grayfia-sama, and I'm one of their darkest secrets~"

Grayfia didn't understand what that meant, but he continued to smile happily towards her.

* * *

A while later, Yuki was hiking through the area with Akeno and Rias. The snow was dancing around them, and he felt Akeno holding onto his arm tightly. Rias on the other hand was happy enough, waving her hand.

"I'm sorry about this Yuki-kun. With so many people busy, it was hard finding a bodyguard, and Onii-sama and Otou-sama are so protective, I had to find someone who they'd agree, and I couldn't think of anyone other than you to accompany us here."

Yuki waved his hand at Rias without a worry.

"Ooh, no worries. I don't mind coming here to be your bodyguard or anything like that. With Ravel-sama busy and the Neko girls taking a day to themselves, I wasn't sure what I was going to do. But now, with you suggesting this, it seems fun to me~ I can even learn some new things from Akeno-san~"

"That's right, fufufu. I even get to spend time with Yuki-kun above all overs. I'm okay with that~"

Akeno slightly flirted back, holding onto his arm even more. He noticed that her bust had gotten even bigger. He was sure that each time he saw her, her breasts would grow and expand, not that he was complaining though, he really did like Akeno after all.

"See, it works out for Akeno as well. But yes, thank you again for accompanying us, this is for the best."

"Yes, do not worry, I'll protect both of you while you're here! That's my promise!"

Rias nodded her head slowly.

"You know, it would be like this all the time, if you had chosen to go into my peerage." Rias suggested, but got a dry look from Yuki. "I'm just saying, it would have been. But you're with Ravel, and that's, great I suppose, wonderful I guess….yeah sure, it's great...please don't let Riser marry me..."

Akeno rolled her eyes, while Yuki petted her head, in turn causing Rias to puff out her cheeks cutely.

"Well, I can't promise that. But I can promise to cheer for you the best Rias-sama. I don't want anyone to marry for anything other than love~"

Rias placed her hands together, and adopted a cute expression on her face.

"You understand me, it's that damn Riser. He's always after me, and I don't like it. He's always against me, he always has something else to say to me, and I don't like it, you know? Riser is always pissing me off, and I feel upset right now."

Yuki placed a hand on Rias' shoulder, and gave her a comforting face.

"Yes, that's right, don't worry about it though. Rias-sama is going to be content now. You'll do your best and whatever happens, you'll be doing amazing. I'm sure everything will work out eventually. I'll support Rias-sama as well."

Rias smiled softly, and was glad for the support as well.

"Well, I'm glad Yuki-kun could follow us as well fufu~"

Akeno grinned, hugging Yuki's arm even tightly.

"Yes, I'm glad as well, I like spending time with Akeno-san as well! Fueee, because she's adorable, I have to spend even more time with you as well!"

Akeno adopted a larger smile, while they walked together.

"By the way, Yuki-kun. How is it being Ravel's Queen? Would you like some tips~?"

Akeno's expression caused Yuki to smile as well, with how sensual it was.

"Ooh, if it is from Akeno-san, I'd just like the tips~"

"Naughty boy~"

The pair giggled together, but Rias was lost on what they were talking about.

"Either way, even if you decided to join Ravel's peerage, you're still our friend. And you should enjoy today as well, this place was supposed to be light snow today, apparently it didn't work out like that. Even then, it doesn't matter, the snow is fine, it isn't distracting or anything."

Yuki nodded, and they continued to walk.

Eventually, they found the place Rias wanted, and set up a small picnic. Even with the snow, it seemed rather beautiful. Yuki kept watch over Akeno and Rias. He was rather protective over them, over anyone.

He chalked it up to being because of his upbringing and how he took safety very seriously.

But when they began eating, he lowered his guard slightly, and enjoyed time with both Rias and Akeno.

"Fufu, Rias was surely worried that you'd say no today, Yuki-kun. She also wanted you to come."

Rias' face went a little red.

"A-Akeno, that's...h-hey I mean, I saw him beat Riser, as a human, and now he's a Devil, he's gotta be very strong."

"Strength, is never the only thing that can win in a battle." Yuki began, looking towards Rias. "Rias-sama, you're worried about Riser-sama, and while I agree with you not wanting to marry someone you want, and perhaps I can't stand with you, there's some advice I can give you about Riser-sama that could allow you to win the fight….well, once you've gathered a few members of your peerage, it would help me even more to help you."

"Yuki-kun, you'd really help me…?"

Yuki scratched the back of his head at the cute expression on Rias' face.

"Yes, I would do that for you. Besides, Riser-sama has changed...well, he's become more frightened of me. But I don't like how he views women either. Though there are other Devils that view women even more disgustingly, Riser-sama would be called a kitten compared to the tiger who views women as a object."

"Let me guess, could that person be named, Diodora?"

Akeno snorted, and Yuki was going to nod, but stopped when he felt something...off.

No, not off, different.

Since he became a Devil, he was surprised by the new sensations he felt, and now, he could feel the holy sensations, and other things as well...but, rather than it being pure, it was tainted holy power, and he didn't like it.

"Can you feel that power?"

Akeno and Rias looked around as a response.

Rias was the first to feel it.

"...Yes, I didn't realize it until now, I can sense the powers of holy over in that direction. That's odd, this isn't usually a place the Church occupies."

"That's because it isn't the Church at all."

Yuki's expression tightened, and his eyes focused on the area in front of him. He wasn't as good of a sensor as Kuroka or Koneko, but he knew how to sense a little bit, at least to the area in front of him for a little while.

"Isn't the Church? It feels holy to me."

"Yes, it is holy, but it is tainted holy, it is a holy power that shares evil intentions as well."

Yuki's expression was cold, unlike how he usually was. This was a serious Yuki that neither had really seen before, and Akeno couldn't help but like his serious face, she found it to be rather handsome honestly.

"Evil holy huh...sounds like Riser on a Saturday night."

Akeno stifled a laugh, as Yuki began walking forward.

"Hey, you two stay here, I'm gonna go and check it out. It could be dangerous."

Rias and Akeno didn't have time to respond, before he began taking off.

As he ran forward, several minutes of running, got Yuki to a new place. He could see that there was a building out in the middle of nowhere, and it was the place he sensed the evil intentions coming from.

* * *

As he made it close, the door to the side opened, and out came out a young boy with blonde hair, looking as if he had been through an ordeal. Yuki summoned a blade to his side, and ran forward, seeing people chasing the young man.

"Get back here!"

"Don't let him escape!"

The men shouted, but Yuki jumped forward, and cut down the men without much difficulty. As the boy went overhead, Yuki's blade cut deeply into the persons bodies, and knocked them out with a single strike.

He looked towards the blonde, and could tell that he was an experiment already.

He had seen the eyes of the people several times before, he had seen different people that had been like that.

"Hey, it's alright."

Yuki moved closer, as the young man's legs began shaking around. Just as he was going to fall, Yuki caught the young man in his arms, and held him tightly. Looking down at the young man's face, Yuki could see pain, sorrow within his eyes.

From the young mouth of the boy, blood was coughed out. Yuki knew staying so close to the building would be bad, so Yuki dashed away until he was a mile away at least. He also felt Akeno and Rias making their way towards them.

Since he was away from the facility, he knew he could talk normally. And that's what he did, while examining the boy, using his Sacred Gear to overlook him, but he could see his aura was draining, it was dying, and Yuki felt so bad about it.

"H-Hey...w-what happened to you…?"

"T-They...they...p-p-poisoned..."

Yuki could see how hard it was for him to speak and he felt regretful about everything that he could see. Even though he didn't know about this location, he felt regret that he couldn't save this boy. He knew that no matter what, this boy was going to die.

"They poisoned...you?"

The young blonde grabbed Yuki's shirt, and with a tearful expression, cried sorrowful tears.

"Please...save them...please help them...please..."

The boy pleaded with Yuki, he couldn't stop shedding tears.

Yuki could understand the pain and anger behind his eyes as he felt similar feelings for different reasons, yet Yuki had more control over his anger than the others did as well. While spewing blood, Yuki took out a cloth, and wiped the young man's face of the blood.

"Hey now, don't worry about this alright? I've got some friends coming and they'll look after you, I'll go and make sure that whoever is left, is going to survive." Yuki placed the boy near a tree, as Rias came running with Akeno. "Aah, speaking of." They came closer, and panted. "Hey, Rias-sama, Akeno-san, could you take care of this boy..." He went closer. "I'm afraid he doesn't have long left, he's been poisoned, he looks to be on the verge of death."

Rias understood as well, nodding her head, and bent down.

Akeno looked on as Yuki stood up.

"Thank you, I'll be back in a minute."

"Yuki-kun wait...it's dangerous, what if it is poisonous in there?"

"I know, that's why I'll do this." He clicked his fingers, and a bubble of magic appeared around his head. "It's a spell that allows you to breathe in terrible conditions, though it doesn't work for long and only works for poisons that aren't magical or power based. From what I can tell, it seems to be a manmade one and not a natural one from a monster or something. I'll be back in a minute or so, don't worry about me Akeno-san."

Akeno was still worried, folding her arms complicatedly.

"Please be safe."

"Don't worry Akeno-san, I'll be back soon."

Yuki nodded, and took off running inside.

As soon as he did, he saw a room...and the room was disgusting to his eyes.

He saw an innumerable amount of children on the ground, dead. He could even see the poison in the atmosphere, and how dense it was. It was a heavy douse, and not many would survive such a thing...no, no one could survive this normally.

He looked around and at the dead bodies of the children, and felt sickened that someone could do such a thing, and even his eyes leaked a few tears. He wouldn't be ashamed to do such a thing like that.

But, in the corner of the room, he saw that there was a glowing barrier. Curiously, Yuki walked closer, and got close to it. Inside of it, he saw that there was a young girl, floating there, and looked to be in suspended animation.

He couldn't quite understand it, but when he touched it, his hand was repelled. It was a strong barrier, and she didn't seem aware of anything like concept, or time. She just looked frozen, and didn't move in the slightest.

"This is..."

He looked at the girls face, and looked on sadly at her.

He couldn't fathom what it was for her to be like that.

He didn't understand at all.

"Poor girl…."

He muttered once more, trying to look for any ways to break the barriers.

But right now, he knew that it wouldn't be for the best.

Yuki looked around, and saw another doorway.

He turned back to the barrier girl and murmured "I'll be back soon." knowing that right now, she seemed safe. He could see with his glowing eyes, that she was alive.

So, he moved forward, and cut down the door, revealing a long hallway with different rooms. He also saw some people, adults that had sinister expressions on their faces. Yuki however, held a dark expression on his face.

"...Are you people responsible for this?"

He demanded from the men and women before him.

"Look, a straggler..."

"Wait, which one is that?"

"I've not seen him before!"

"Who the hell is he!?"

"It doesn't matter! Get him and gas him!"

Yuki knew it was going to turn out like that.

So, while lifting his blade, he rushed forward. Since they were scientists, they couldn't use the guns they had against him. Yuki blocked each bullet with his sword, and managed to avoid the worst case scenario easily, and didn't get a scratch as he cut through the men one by one.

Seeing the piles of bodies that were all dead young boys and girls, Yuki felt sickened by it, so he didn't have mercy in his heart this time. He cleaved through them without worries in his heart at all, and managed to get through all of them quickly, he didn't even have time to relax.

He swiftly moved through the complex, but each person he came across, either tried to kill him, or were already dead, the children that was.

However, as he made it to the last room, he saw someone with a canister of poisonous gas.

"No!"

Yuki let out a cry and shot off a wave of demonic power. Just as he did, the canister dropped, but Yuki used his Knight speed to rush forward, catching said canister, just as it was going to hit the ground, saving himself and some others as well.

He put it down nearby and out of the way so it couldn't hurt anyone else.

Yuki inhaled a breath, and slammed the cell door open.

Inside, he saw a bunch of small children there. They all couldn't of been older than eight years old. Once again, he was sickened by the acts of humans. While smiling the best he could to keep them calm, he bent down, but they cowered away.

"Hey...don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. It's alright, I'm going to take you to a safe place, away from here, I promise."

The children shuffled on their feet, unsure.

But one little girl walked forward, and showed a cute expression.

"...W-We're not going to die?"

"No, you're not going to die, you're going to be safe now."

Immediately, the young girl jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. Yuki lifted her up, holding her at his hip. Surely enough, the other children came running out, hugging around his waist, and wouldn't let go.

He chuckled awkwardly, petting each of their heads.

"Follow me children, we're getting out of here!"

[Yay!]

Yuki couldn't go the way he came, since it was an area of poison, so he went around the other way, and made his own path. When he couldn't find an exit, he made an exit, cutting through the very wall, and lead the children outside.

* * *

He took them far away, and went towards Rias who was bending down with an Evil Piece in her hand.

When the children saw that, they felt their chests tighten, but Yuki gave them encouraging words "Don't be worried, they wont hurt you." and since they had been saved, they trusted the boy, as he moved closer.

"Rias-sama, you're making that boy your servant?"

"He...just died." Rias answered with a sad face. "While crying, he said "I want to live." so, for that, and the power inside of him, I've decided to reincarnate this boy into my servant." She looked towards the children around him. "Are those...the survivors?"

"Unfortunately, the only ones left." Yuki looked at the seven children that were around. "There's over thirty bodies in there, that I saw...no one over the age of fifteen from what I can tell."

Akeno held a hand to her mouth in disgust.

"That's horrible…" Her eyes went towards Yuki once more who was consoling each of the children, hugging them and reassuring them it would be okay. " _He'd be a good Otou-sama, very good with children, and so kind as well...wait, what am I thinking..._ " Akeno's face tinged slightly pink. "At least, you saved these children."

She finished off aloud, allowing her thoughts to intensify and think about Yuki in that kind of light.

Yuki nodded his head.

"Yeah, these children are safe...but, there's one more thing that I have to do. I'm going to take these children to safety then come back here, I'll also take you guys anywhere that you need to go as well, okay?"

"What's the thing you need to do?"

Rias questioned curiously, to which Yuki looked back at the facility.

"There's something else that I have to do inside."

Listening carefully, Rias nodded, as Yuki lifted a few of the children and the rest clung to him tightly. Akeno couldn't help her expressions turning into a soft, yet simple smile.

"Go ahead then Yuki-kun. We'll take care of things here."

"Thank you, Akeno-san, I'll be back soon."

Akeno supported him softly, Yuki nodding his head, and began setting everything up.

* * *

Later on that day, Yuki teleported to a safehouse, where he saw Akeno sat on the couch.

As soon as her eyes laid upon him, she stood up, and moved closer towards him, he offered her a smile in return for it.

"Akeno-san, I've returned, has the boy woken up yet?"

Akeno shook her head.

"No, nothing of the sort. Rias is checking on him now, he's been sleeping this entire time."

"I see."

"And, what about you Yuki-kun? Did you accomplish many things?"

"Eeh, I managed to get the children settled in the orphanage, and moved the person in the barrier to a safe location for the moment. I've got some contacts that might be able to unseal her, until then, I've made sure that she's in a safe location."

Akeno slowly nodded her head...but then she dipped her brows.

"You own an orphanage?"

"Not own or maybe~ But I manage with a certain few people I can trust. We made arrangements years ago, and I send the people there, along with money we'll have to get more in the future though it seems. The money I used to get off Ravel-sama, and now off contracts, I send there so they can live a good life, and also help find some good homes while making sure the Three Powers, or anyone really, doesn't know of their existences, and other things of that nature, so they can live a life without being targeted."

Akeno placed a hand on her face, and couldn't hide her blushing face. Not that she wanted to right now.

All she did want to do was give him a silent hug, and that's what she did. Yuki didn't understand, but he hugged her back as well.

"Yuki-kun, you're so kind. You save all these children. How many are there anyway?"

"Erm, with the new group joining...315 children."

Akeno was bewildered with the number of people living at this orphanage.

"W-What? Really, 315 children that were experimented on?"

"Yeah...well, not all of them are a result of experimentation, some just don't have homes to go to anymore, and so I made sure they lived a normal life. Some were caught in war and strife, so I gave them a place to call home. I've been doing it since before I left the Church, so it's been a fair few years now."

Akeno nodded with an "I see." coming out, still trying to wrap her head around the ideas that were going on and how he was truly a kind person and what he would have done for her as well, as the other children and how long his mission had been going on.

"I didn't think about it, but all this time, all your life probably, you've been so kind and seeing and even hearing about what you've been doing, watching how you handled those children before, and released their worries, you're truly a kind man, aren't you?"

"Well, I try my best~"

He smiled out, Akeno giving a small smile as well, then moved closer, continuing hugging the boy.

"Stay kind, Yuki-kun, I'll be happy if you stay like this."

"I will do, don't worry about it Akeno-san, I'll always be me~"

"Then I'm happy."

Yuki petted Akeno on the back of the head, and continued their embrace.

She then leaned to his face, and gave him a kiss on the cheek, causing both of their cheeks to blush.

"Definitely, Yuki-kun is my kind of man."

Yuki smiled happily, holding Akeno tightly around him.

However, it was soon stopped when Rias screamed "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" from the bedroom.

Realizing the situation to be dire, Akeno and Yuki moved into the bedroom, and saw the young boy holding a sword to Rias' throat.

"Rias!"

Akeno exclaimed in shock.

Rias shed a few tears.

"I-I said he was a Devil, he flipped out, and made a sword, Sacred Gear I guess, and held it to my throat, and called me a bitch for some reason."

Akeno bit her lower lip, while Yuki moved forward.

"Okay, you've had your fun and games, wouldn't it be better if you put the sword down?"

The boy tightened his grip on the blade, and forced it onto her throat.

"If you move closer, I'll slit this bitches throat!"

"See!? He called it me again! And he's threatening to kill me! I can feel the steel on my throat! Yuki-kun, please don't let him kill me!"

Yuki waved his hand towards her to calm her.

"Don't worry Rias-sama, he wont kill you."

Rias breathed through her nose, too frightened to do anything else. She didn't want to hurt her new Knight, but she didn't want to die either.

"Even if you say that, I'll do it!"

Yuki shook his head and moved closer while smiling.

"No, you wont do it."

"How do you know!?"

"Because you don't want to hurt that girl there. She's not done anything to you."

"She made me her disgusting Devil! I'm a Devil, and I am..."

Seemingly, the blondes sadness clouded his mind and heart, and caused Yuki to feel sad about it.

"She asked you "What do you desire?" and you responded with "Living." so that's what she did. I was told the story before we left, and she saved your life. It's going to be an adjustment for sure, but there's no need to hold a sword to the young girls throat, she's worried about you, you know?"

Yuki tried to be as gentle as he could.

But the boy wouldn't stop holding it to her throat.

So, rather than endanger her, Yuki tapped into the speed of a Knight, and disappeared in a burst of speed.

"W-What!?"

The blonde couldn't keep up with Yuki's speed, with the boy appearing right before him, and quickly broke the sword he held with his Touki enhanced fist, it crumbled within his hand, and pushed the Devil boy away softly, at the same time pulling Rias away with his other hand.

"Ooh thank you, Yuki-kun, you saved me."

Yuki smiled towards Rias, looking back at the boy.

He looked at Yuki with hatred, and made another sword in his hand.

Yuki tilted his head.

"I'm getting a demonic feeling from your blade, and you created it out of thin air. I'd have to guess that it would be Sword Birth, am I right? It's the most likely one, a creation type Sacred Gear." The boy didn't answer, and his hands tightened on his blade. "Your stance...isn't that of a professional. I presume you're a beginner in the sword usage perhaps?"

"You don't know anything about me!"

The Devil boy charged for Yuki right outwards without even a hint of misdirection, leading Yuki's assumption to be the truth. As he swung his sword for Yuki's body, Yuki sidestepped, ducking and swung his leg, tripping the boy up, the sword going up into the air.

"The things I do know about you, is that you've been quite harsh on Rias-sama without allowing her to explain." The white haired boy caught the sword in his hand, and twirled it around as the blonde glared on. "You've not even asked me about how it went back at the facility."

"Why bother...they're all dead, they've gone, I'm the only one left...those damn evil bastards, just to wield Excalibur..."

"Excalibur, the Holy Sword." Yuki's words seemed to antagonize the blonde. "So, the rumours of that project are true..."

"Project?"

Rias wondered allowed, Yuki bobbing his head.

"When I was in the Church, I heard rumours of a project being conducted to do with the artificial use of the Holy Sword Excalibur. However, I didn't think that it would go this far to kill off the children...this is making an assumption, but I presume that either the person in charge got what they wanted from the children or they couldn't adapt to the sword, and were killed off. I'd have to research it a little more."

"The Church does a lot of dodgy dealings." Yuki gave Rias a dry look. "No offence. Though us Devils can't say anything, just thinking about the Neko sisters also gives me the chills. It seems evil intentions exist everywhere."

"All people can have evil hearts, as well as good ones."

Akeno couldn't agree more with Yuki's words.

But the young blonde boy began crying.

"...They killed them all, all my comrades are deceased, I'd rather be dead and join them than be a Devil."

Yuki's eyes focused upon him, and he felt, angered by such a comment.

"Don't ever say that in front of me again."

"W-What?"

He was surprised that such a gentle voiced Yuki could sound so strong and hard.

"Saying you'd rather be dead than be a Devil. You want to join your comrades? What about their thoughts, their feelings? You escaped, you carry their thoughts and feelings with you. You need to live for them."

"What do you know about it!?"

"You're not the only one people experimented on. And while you get your head around it, we'll be outside. However, don't ever say that you want to die again, you need to live for the comrades that suffered a sad fate, and look to the future without anger inside of your heart. Anger, leads to nothing but loneliness, trust me. First, you have to think about it, and see that we're not bad. When you can see that, we'll go from there. Until then, what we say, is meaningless to you, right?"

The boy tightened his eyes on Yuki, but the three of them left the boy alone and left him to think deeply.

* * *

A week later, with no one being able to truly get through to the one that Rias got as a new Knight and Yuki being busy setting a few things up, Rias was in a bind. However, right now, it was a different story going on for a certain Nekoshou.

Kuroka sat within a room of the Phenex household, and was on the computer, typing away happily. A smile was on her face, for reasons unknown, she had a pair of glasses on her face, and a cup of warm milk beside of her, along with some chocolate chip cookies.

While typing away, she took a bite out of the cookie along with a drink of her warm milk, and overlooked the story she had written on the computer. A wide smile was on her face, and she couldn't deny that she was very pleased with it.

"Spell check nyaaa~"

She hit some buttons and looked on at the computer, waiting for it to do what it needed to do.

Once it was done, Kuroka smiled.

"Yes nyaaa. This is going to be another best seller~ Now to save and print…."

As she did that, Yuki came walking into the living room and held a large smile on his face as Koneko walked beside him, holding onto his hand. She looked over everything that needed to be looked over, then looked towards the pair.

"You seem happy Kuroka-san?"

Kuroka nodded her head.

"Yup, I'm quite happy nyaaa. I've just finished my book."

Yuki cocked his head to the side, while Koneko furrowed her eyebrows.

"...I wasn't aware you wrote books though?"

Yuki pondered, but the young girl flashed a peace sign.

"Of course I do. I write erotica nyaaa~"

"Eroti...what?"

"Erotica, you know, like naughty books." Yuki gave her a curious look. "You know, ecchi situations where people do things together in a very sexy way nyaaaa~?" Yuki held a question mark above his head. "Yuki-chan, you do know about naughty things, right? Because you better with a tight butt like yours, I wanna have fun with you~"

Yuki still looked curious, so Koneko pulled his hand.

"She's talking about sex books. Porn."

"It's not just porn Shirone!" Kuroka snapped, Koneko giving her a deadpan look. "It's porn with a plot thank you. It's yuri situations here. I mean, freaking hell, it is awesome what Virginia gets into, she's amazing to say the least~"

Yuki was becoming more intrigued by the second. Seeing how excited Kuroka was, and as a fellow peerage member now, he couldn't deny that he was very interested in what she was doing, and the idea of what she said, in his semi innocent mind, truly was a great way to deal with it.

"What's the book about Kuroka-san?"

"Well, the books about this young girl, named Virginia Nocock, who's had small breasts all her life, desires to have a big rack as she's a flat chested highschool student who has a heart of pure gold. But one day, she met a strange woman, who had the best pair of breasts she had seen, and prayed to this woman once finding out she was a Goddess. Taking pity on the girl, the Goddess of breasts endowed her with a good sized pair, and now, Virginia sets out on her mission to find the best kind of breasts for her lesbian harem, and to fulfill her dreams of marrying her lesbian harem~ But along the way, she finds more about herself than she ever thought to be possible, and fights the forces of evil with her newfound powers."

Upon hearing it, Yuki placed his hands together.

"Kuroka-san, can I read about Virginia-chan's adventures please~? She sounds awesome already!"

Koneko gave Yuki a WTF face, while Kuroka placed a hand on his shoulder, nodding her head.

"Of course you can. You'll have to start with the first book."

"First book? How many are there?"

"Well, I've just finished the third book. You'll have to start with the Origins of the Lesbian." Kuroka clicked her finger, and produced the book, handing it to Yuki. "Here Yuki-chan, enjoy it, and take some tips. This is a book for both men and women after all, and gives tips on how to seduce people among other things like that."

"Awwww, thank you Kuroka-san! I was just going to train, but I'll read this book now until Ravel-sama gets back!"

Koneko watched as Yuki went to the couch and read the book to himself. She then looked towards Kuroka who smiled right back.

"What's wrong Shirone?"

"...He's from the Church you know? Corrupting is bad."

Koneko told her off, but Kuroka shrugged her shoulders without a worry in the world.

"As if I'm the only one corrupting him, Akeno does it all the time. I'm just helping him learn more about the female body, and don't worry, there's some hetero in there as well, there's going to be a male love interest based on Yuki-chan there for Virginia-chan there."

"...A male love interest? I thought she was a lesbian?"

Koneko didn't quite understand, but the young girl smiled like a cat.

"Well, he's the only man that can steal that lesbians heart nyaaa~ She's bi for him, is that so wrong?"

"...I really don't know how to answer that."

Kuroka snickered, and licked her lips while looking at Yuki.

"You should read it too Shirone, there's a Loli girl in there as well, I'm diverse with my harem choices after all. Like I hope Yuki-chan is too~ But for definite, he's got the sisters down with us, hasn't he Shirone~?"

Koneko's face turns a little red, but Kuroka snickers to herself.

"...Onee-sama, t-to say such things..."

"What's wrong with it Shirone? We have to step up our game. You're gonna have to become the best damn Loli here, and I've beaten Ravel-chan in breast size. Akeno-chan is an unknown enemy though, so it is going to be difficult for us to ascertain such things. But together, we'll have the best threesome ever! Yeah, girl! That's what I'm talking about!"

Kuroka raised her fist into the air, and looked truly happy.

Koneko shuddered, hopping onto Yuki's lap. She fell against him and briefly looked at Kuroka who gave her a thumbs up.

Shuddering once more, Koneko allowed her body to curl up on Yuki's lap, and she began falling asleep on Yuki's lap, he didn't mind and even petted her head a few times while she did fall asleep.

* * *

Later on during that day, with the asleep Koneko on his lap, and Kuroka who decided to also sleep on his shoulder, Yuki read the book to himself. He didn't even realize that he had missed lunch, and even didn't realize that Ravel was going to return from school soon enough, he was too engrossed by the book itself.

Once he finished it, he placed the book down with a red face, and shook Kuroka's body.

"Nyaaa...w-what…?"

Kuroka looked up to see Yuki's face, and it was red, and smiling.

"Kuroka-san, I'm in love with your book!"

Kuroka nodded her head.

"Yes, I thought you might like it."

"Not just the setting, but the characters as well! I love Virginia-chan, she's amazing! And I also love the supporting characters as well, I especially like Hymen-chan, she's such an innocent girl, yet she's fighting the justice system to get her Otou-sama out of jail for a crime he didn't commit. I love all of it Kuroka-san!"

Kuroka folded her arms in victory.

"Yes, I am glad you like it. Hymen-chan is a fav of mine as well. Yes, there's a fair few people out there that have a good attitude don't they? So, wanna read the next book in the series? Wanna see what happens in volume 2? The Breaking of Hymen? There's a double meaning to that as well, Hymen-chan might be getting lucky with the lead girl~"

Yuki placed his hands together while breathing in dramatically.

"Aaaaah! I wanna see what happens to Hymen-chan! It's her volume?"

"It is indeed, all girls and the boy, are gonna get their own volumes, it is that awesome nyaaaa~"

Yuki was going to respond, but Ravel walked into the room, school having finished. Kuroka let out a sigh, putting the books away for the moment. Ravel walked over to the three of them, dumping her bag on the ground.

"W-Well, don't we three look cosy?"

Ravel shot a bit of her jealousy out of her mouth.

Seeing Koneko on his lap, sleeping peacefully, and how Kuroka also held onto his arm with her larger breasts, she couldn't help but be jealous, of her own growing peerage members. Since Kuroka and Koneko where her peerage, she thought that they'd respect that Yuki was going to be with her...apparently, it didn't work out that way for the Phenex, and they always went full throttle when it came to Yuki.

"Yeah, we are actually nyaaa." Kuroka added a sultry tone as she looked at Yuki. "We've very cosy, aren't we Yuki-chan?"

He chuckled out happily, nodding his head, which only irked Ravel even more.

"Yes, we're fine~ I've been reading Kuroka-san's book today, it truly is a pleasant experience. And I was about to read the other one...but, you seem to be feeling off. What's wrong Ravel-sama, not jealous, are we~?"

Yuki gave a small tease and did as Kuroka did, licking his lips. Ravel bit her lower lip, shaking her head.

"W-Why would I be jealous?" She lied, seeing the three of them cosying up together. "W-Well, either way, we're going soon, so are you all ready?"

"Where the hell are we going nyaaa?"

Kuroka demanded an answer, so Ravel gave one while sitting down beside Yuki.

"We're going to be riding horses in a lovely meadows in Romania. It's been something I've been planning for a while now. There are some humans that are in a nearby town, but the place we're going, the humans wouldn't bother us, and even if they did, we'd just ride by them, since it is a good time of year, the sun and other things would be good."

"Just go to Hawaii for sun nyaaa."

Kuroka suggested, while Koneko stirred awake. Her eyes briefly went to Ravel who gave her a narrowed expression with her eyes. She then looked up at Yuki, and held onto his body tightly, and wouldn't let go either. That seemed to irk Ravel more than anything else entirely.

She then turned her attention back to Kuroka while inhaling deeply.

"It's not just for the sun, it's for the atmosphere."

"Atmosphere of death, I heard that there's some dark creatures there."

"Really? Like what?"

Yuki ponded, as Koneko snuggled against his chest. Ravel shook her head in annoyance.

"Well, there's the Vampire's for one, and I've heard that they have beef with the Werewolves and such. Then there's the hunters, and the Exorcists...no offence Yuki-chan." Yuki shook his head while smiling. "Yeah, there's some dangerous things going on up there. But hey, I'm not complaining, it beats just sitting around and doing nothing at all."

"Ooh don't worry about that Kuroka-sama. We're careful enough to run away from danger, and I doubt danger is going to find us. We've got special techniques to getting away from people trying to attack us and such."

Yuki slowly nodded at Ravel's words.

"As Ravel-sama said, if anything happens, we'll be able to get out quickly. Besides, we're quite a good peerage, aren't we Ravel-sama?"

"Exactly, Yuki, we are the best kind of peerage, and we have a few of us to do different things together. So, come on now, get your riding boots on, and ride up, as we're going to be going fast. Riding is a passion of mine." Kuroka cracked up, Ravel giving her a dry look. "What?"

Kuroka's face turned even more happy with what Ravel was saying.

"Nothing, I just didn't know you liked riding, seems like we have something in common nyaaa."

Ravel didn't understand what she was saying, but Koneko knew what she was talking about and rolled her eyes, holding onto Yuki's body tightly.

"...I don't know how to ride a horse. Yuki-san, can I go with you?"

Koneko asked while her expression expressed cuteness, and loveliness as well. Yuki couldn't deny that Koneko was very adorable at that moment.

"Eehe, sure, you can ride in front of me, I'll show you while we're riding."

"I'll ride behind you Yuki-chan! I'll hold onto your body tightly! Ravel can ride in front of us on another horse. We sisters will keep this boy in check."

Ravel tightened her eyes upon the young girls, but neither seemed to care, and held onto Yuki tightly. Feeling jealously bubbling up inside of her, she looked on them and then shook her head swiftly.

"Whatever, come on everyone." Kuroka and Koneko didn't respond. "Erm...we're going now, come on, lets go." They blinked at her. "Don't ignore me! I'm your King! Please do as I say!" Again, they didn't respond, so she turned to Yuki with a tearful expression. "Yuki, tell them..."

"Erm, sure~ Koneko-chan, Kuroka-san, ready to go~?"

"Sure my King!"

"As you say, my King."

Ravel felt frustrated more by the second, watching as the girls listened to Yuki and completely ignored Ravel's orders.

* * *

Later on, Yuki and Ravel in riding gear, leapt onto some horses. With the snow falling around them, Koneko and Kuroka looked upon Yuki. Yuki then bent his body down towards Koneko and offered the young girl his hand.

"Here, Koneko-chan, my hand."

Koneko took the young boys hand and was pulled up the horse. Sitting in front of him, Yuki held an arm around her body.

"...Yuki-san's protective arm is good."

Yuki heard Koneko mutter, while Ravel was looking on with her jealous looks. She would have done the same, but she truly did want to ride her own horse. Even then, she couldn't deny that Koneko looked happy at that moment in time.

"Ooh me too! I'm coming nyaaa!"

Kuroka leapt up the horse, landing behind Yuki and wrapped her arms around his body. Her boobs squished into his back, sending a daring look towards Ravel. Ravel held the challenging look and shot it right back towards her.

Her arms went around Yuki's body and her head went onto his broad back.

"Arara, I'm not holding too tightly, am I Yuki-chan~? Can you feel my boobs on your back? Do you wanna feel then even more?"

She flirted, so Yuki's learned teasing became flared up.

"No, you're not holding tight enough Kuroka-san~ I wanna feel it even more from you~ Even your growing boobs~"

Kuroka smirked allowing her hands to go onto his chest, and began slowly rubbing upwards and downwards. Yuki's head cocks backwards, and meets one another's faces. The teasing expressions on their faces made Ravel puff out her cheeks.

"I-If you're done flirting, why don't we leave already?"

Kuroka stuck out her tongue towards Ravel.

"You're just jealous that we're close, and you're afraid nyaaaa~"

"I'm not afraid of anything!" Ravel yelled out a little too loudly. "B-But, we should be going! If we wait here too long, then things are going to go on and we'll lose time on just this thing as well! What a thing! Honestly!"

"Geez, what's wrong Ravel-sama~?"

Ravel huffed, and moved away on the horse. Kuroka snickered to herself.

"Jealousy is an ugly monster, isn't it~?"

Yuki cocked his head, but Kuroka rested her head on his shoulder.

"We should go, Yuki-san, before she gets in trouble."

Koneko pointed out, showing her finger outwards towards the fleeting Ravel. Nodding to himself, Yuki took the reins and went forward with the girls holding onto him or he holding onto them in the case of Kuroka and Koneko's body respectably.

It wasn't hard catching up to Ravel who still looked jealous of the three riding and secretly wished that she rode with them now. But still, they rode through a forest, the sunlight was dimming down in the area.

"I'm so glad that the sun is going away."

Yuki murmured, Kuroka nodding from his shoulder.

"Being a Devil sucks when the sun is out. Though I'm getting used to it, it smells and I hate it."

Koneko rolled her eyes.

"...How can you know what the sun smells like?"

"Because I know what it smells like Shirone. It smells like shit, and I hate it, like a certain person I know. But this is good, I like riding this horse, too bad the horse isn't Yuki-chan nyaaa, I'd ride the shit out of him nyaaa..."

"Ooh Kuroka-san, you can ride me later~"

"Pft!"

Koneko did a spit take at the innocence suggestion of Yuki's (he didn't know what she was talking about, and only assumed it was piggyback riding) while Kuroka placed her hands over the boys crotch, and poked downwards with her fingers.

"Fufufu, what a thing Yuki-chan. Sure, I'll ride you later on nyaaaa~"

"Okay! I can't wait!"

Koneko looked between them, and knew that Yuki probably didn't know what she was talking about, so she let it go for now, and enjoyed the beautiful scenery that was around. Yuki couldn't deny that it was beautiful as well, as Kuroka felt the same, Ravel was too busy looking jealously towards the girls clinging to the boy.

"You know, this might make a good book for Virginia-chan. Maybe she could take up horse riding to meet women."

"Really Kuroka-san? You're going to base a book here~ That's a cute thing! Can it be a romantic settings for the young girl who's building her harem, whatever that is~"

"Wait, you don't know what a harem is?"

Kuroka was curious, but Yuki shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno~ I've heard a few things before, but I'm not sure."

"Aah well, I'll tell you later Yuki-chan since you've already got one going on anyway~"

Yuki drew a blank, but Koneko held her head down shyly. Ravel scowled and rode further onwards.

She enjoyed the scenery and the others did as well, looking around at the setting sun and how it made the forest look. It was truly a beautiful time of the day. Even Kuroka felt at peace here, leaning backwards and held onto Yuki, she felt like it was romantic enough for it to be beautiful, but wasn't soppy beautiful that she didn't like.

"This scenery, I am glad to be alive right now."

Ravel expressed joyfully, Yuki chuckling and got close to her on the horse.

"Yes, isn't it beautiful Ravel-sama? It's things like this that make me happy."

Ravel was about to nod, when Kuroka twitched her ears.

"Hmmm?"

Yuki turned his head to see Kuroka scowling.

"Something wrong Kuroka-san?"

"Yeah...no, I dunno. Well, over there, it seems like a chase is going on."

Ravel turned to Kuroka seriously.

"A chase of what?"

"We'd have to get closer nyaaa. But, I feel like there's a few humans chasing down a supernatural creature. Can't tell at this distance what it is. But since it is getting chased by humans, I can only imagine that it is either evil, or misunderstood."

Ravel placed a finger to her chin.

"Well..."

Ravel thought about what she and the others should do. But as a true Queen that he was, Yuki placed a hand on Ravel's shoulder, and gave her an encouraging smile that spread across his face, and caused her quaking heart to calm.

"Ravel-sama, it is your choice. No matter what, I'll keep everyone here safe. If you think we should take the chance and rescue this person, then we'll go and do that. Remember, it is all your choice Ravel-sama, and we'll support you, right girls?"

Koneko and Kuroka nodded. In times like this, they were going to support Ravel in her choices.

"Yuki...you think we should go, right?"

"It's not my choice, it is yours."

Ravel furrowed her eyebrows once more, but then looked towards the place Kuroka was pointing.

"I already made a promise to help the helpless, and if this person is a helpless person, then we have to go and save this person. Come on everyone, we're going to go and face these humans to save this supernatural creature."

[Right!]

Extending their happy faces, Yuki and Ravel turned their horses towards the place Kuroka was telling them to go, and rushed forward on said horses, going as fast as they possibly could.

* * *

When they got nearer, they could see that there was a girl in tattered clothing and blood coming out of her, with humans all around her, stabbing, kicking and punching this girl, and held things like crosses among other things.

"Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

"Got it Ravel-sama, leave it to me!"

Responding to Ravel's shout, Yuki nodded, and jumped off the horse, going forward while pulling out a sword from his own personal dimension. Activating his Sacred Gear, he locked and loaded his movements, and got between all of them, without even stopping, he was swinging his blade around in a tornado type movement, slashing and sending them all away with a burst of his Touki, protecting the young girl.

"Well, if Yuki-chan is, I'll do it too!"

Kuroka leapt forward, making several Senjutsu balls, and shot them forward, slamming them into her opponents once more. The blasts were so powerful that the humans were knocked down by the strong bolts, Kuroka landing next to her.

"...Yuki-san and Onee-sama...I'll do it as well!"

Koneko finally jumped off too, and took her Rook strength, using it and punched towards two men behind the pair charging for Yuki and Kuroka. From the strength of her fists, the two humans were blown off their feet, and slammed against a tree, causing it to shake around dangerously.

"Alright, I'll do it too!"

Ravel extended her fiery wings, and took to the sky. Using her control over the flames of the Phenex, she created a ring of fire around the group, landing down in the middle, giving them protection for the moment.

Once securing their protection, Yuki bent down towards the young girl on the ground, and checked over her wounds. Using his Sacred Gear, he could see that her aura was decreasing by the second, and while his eyes scanned her...he came across something else entirely.

There was something in the base of her body, something more dark, something more powerful, something that was truly different to anything he had seen before. And when the aura grew and grew, and the girls diminished, he could see that it was the face of a darkened being.

"...What is this…?"

Yuki murmured, Kuroka turning her head to meet the gaze of the young girl.

"What's wrong Yuki-chan?"

Yuki looked at the girl once more, seeing the sinister thing. But beyond that, he saw the girls face, writhing in pain, and was bleeding profusely. He could see within her eyes how much she had suffered. He didn't know what happened, or why she suffered, but he could see by her crying eyes that she was suffering.

"Nothing." He replied with a lie, bending his head to the girl. "Hey now, there's no worries, we'll protect you now."

"I...I...I want..."

The girl whispered something, but he didn't hear it.

He moved his head towards her lips, and listened more.

"...Save me..."

She whispered against his ear lobe, so he petted the girls head softly, and used his Sacred Gear to transfer some aura from his own body. It wasn't going to heal, it wasn't even going to dull the pain. However, it was going to make her feel...good as well. Even through the pain, feeling his emotions through his aura, would even help her relax just a little bit.

"Of course we will, don't worry, we'll deal with these people, then we'll save you."

Yuki assured, taking his shirt off, and folded it, placing it under her head so she could have at least a pillow of sorts. He knew that even if he stemmed the bleeding, she was most likely going to die. But he did it anyway, bringing forth some rags and other things and placed them over her wounds.

Even though she was in pain, the girl hadn't experienced this kind of kindness from a boy before. No, not just a boy, from anyone beside one person who would be kind to her. But now, even during her death, which she knew was coming, she could see the kindness of the white haired and red glowing eyed boy.

"Don't worry now, we'll protect you now."

Yuki assured once more, turning towards the others.

Ravel looked down at the girl, and could see Yuki's attempts to save her, but she also knew the truth. She could see it in the young boys face as well, so she didn't say anything about it, and turned to the humans around.

"So, what should we do~?"

Kuroka's playfulness retained even now, but even she felt upset about what was going on.

"Well, it's clear what's happened. These people hunted this poor girl, and even I can tell that the girl doesn't hold evilness inside of her heart, yet they did this just because she's different."

"So, again, what are we doing Ravel-chan?"

Kuroka pushed more than before.

Ravel nodded her head, as she allowed her flames to be sucked in and swirl around her palms.

"Take out the trash."

"Yes!"

Kuroka cheered, Yuki doing the same thing silently. But then Yuki bent towards Koneko.

"Koneko-chan, you protect that girls body, okay?"

"Yes, I can do that Yuki-san."

Yuki nodded in thanks, moving closer to Kuroka. He allowed Touki to swirl around his blade, and used his Sacred Gear's ability to transfer the auras of enemies in his sight towards Kuroka who felt powered up.

"My oh my Yuki-chan~ Feeling your aura powers flowing through me, such an epic teamup too~"

Yuki smiled, then turned to Ravel, and repeated the process, increasing her aura by stealing it from the enemies. His Sacred Gear also managed to do this for team battles, and could help out like this, making it rather diverse.

Ravel looked down at herself, smiling with the enemies glaring forward, seeing the remaining flames dying out, so they could move forward.

"Let's do this! Yuki, you go first!"

Yuki heard Ravel say, so Yuki nodded, and went forward.

"Kill them!"

"Damn Devils!"

"Kill the heathens!"

The humans rushed forward with swords, and other weapons. While they were humans, Yuki and the others weren't going to underestimate them even for a second. But from their power levels, it seemed rather low.

"Ara, it seems someone's gonna fight the Queen me~ Okay, okay, be good boys and girls, and line up for me~"

Yuki's blade soared through the sky, as he spun around, going forward. Like a tornado once more, he slashed his opponents, but this time he went to shots that would disable them and knock them downwards onto the ground and with the power of his Touki added, he managed to even cleave through their ordinary swords among other things, managed to cut down their forces a bit.

Standing before the dropped bodies, Yuki turned to another group of enemies, and made the 'come get me' sign with his fingers.

"Come on, who else wants some?"

They all backed away slightly. Yuki smiled, and moved forward, his Sacred Gear's eyes glowed brightly, draining their enemies of the aura, thus weakening them bit by bit, and he made a wild grin with his face, moving forward, and proceeded to cut down a few enemies themselves.

"No!"

"What kind of Devil is he!?"

"We have to shoot them! Lets disable them!"

Ravel looked on with a smile, then raised her hand into the air. Summoning the flames of her clan, she pointed her hands towards a few of the people that were coming from the left. Their hands held some guns, which no doubt held light bullets, so Ravel tightened her eyes on them.

"I'll even melt your guns too!"

Shooting off very specific bullets at the same time as she shot her flames, the flames dense powers managed to burn down the bullets, and hit the guns themselves, melting them so they wouldn't be useful either. Ravel had been training her powers, since she had become a King, and now she could control her flames quite well. Since she was a child, she wasn't as strong as Riser. But she wasn't that weak either, and could keep up with others her age, and even a little older as well as dealing with untrained humans like these people were.

"If weapons don't work!"

"Let's take them down with magic!"

From what it appeared to be, magicians appeared around them and allowed different attributes of magical powers to be formed. Kuroka's eyes looked between all of them, then with her enhanced aura, she thrusted her hands forward.

"Let me take these Ravel-chan!"

Kuroka formed several barriers of defensive magic, blocking the blasts of all of the enemies before them. Their magical powers were blocked right outwards by Kuroka's powers. It was surprising to the magicians themselves who couldn't believe what was going on.

Once blocked, Kuroka turned her powers to Senjutsu blasts, forming them in her hands. With the power swirling in her hands, she twirled her fingers, and shot off several waves of Senjutsu blasts, sending them towards the magicians.

"No!"

"Stay away from me!"

"Get lost!"

The magicians tried to make defensive barriers, but the barrage of Senjutsu slammed upon the barriers, breaking through them and hit them directly. Their bodies shook and their stance crumbled, only for Kuroka to shoot out some demonic power, hitting the peoples bodies, and knocked them down easily.

Kuroka then showed her peace sign with her fingers.

"Even cute little magicians can't beat me nyaaa~"

Kuroka cheered out, then raised her palms to the sky, gathered Senjutsu and slammed it down towards the enemies. The magicians couldn't do anything, even when they blocked, they received the major Senjutsu waves right into their bodies, and they had their stances broken by her powers, showing Kuroka's strength.

While they were fighting, a few enemies got through and went towards Koneko and the downed girl. Koneko went to fight them, but she looked at Kuroka's face, and saw how thrilling she looked when using her Senjutsu. She wasn't frightened of Kuroka, but she felt nervous about using her Senjutsu to fight as well.

"Koneko-chan!"

Yuki called her.

Koneko looked towards him as he sliced down an enemy.

"Koneko-chan, don't worry about your Senjutsu, I'm right here! Your Onee-sama is right here! If you do this Koneko-chan, we're here to support you! You can use your Senjutsu, alright? We're right here for you!"

Upon hearing that, Koneko placed a hand on her heart, and allowed the blue energy appeared around her palms. She looked down at her hands, and saw the Senjutsu flowing around, she then looked forward, nodding her head.

"...Yuki-san also believes in me, so I'll do it!"

Using her fighting skills that she had picked up from Yuki, yet making her own style of fighting, Koneko leapt forward, dodging a sword swing from the enemy, then jabbed her fist in the centre of the man's body, his body shook, and fell down to the ground, were Koneko swept with her foot, using her Rook strength and flung him away.

Another enemy came from the left hand side, stabbing at her. Koneko moved her face, grabbed the sword and pulled it closer, hitting the man's body in the centre, and blasted her Senjutsu outwards at the same time, forcing the persons body forward, and he went up into the air, landing between a few enemies of Yuki's.

Yuki looked back towards Koneko briefly, and saw her smile. Seeing that, he offered his own smile as well, and gave her a nod of acknowledgement and affection as well which also affected Koneko deeply, making her feel desired.

"Yuki-san...with Yuki-san beside me, I'm not afraid."

Koneko declared boldly, and jumped forward. Using her Senjutsu, she slammed her palms into two people, sending them to Yuki, who with a timed cut, sliced down the enemy themselves, and dropped them down to the ground for a good combination between the two.

"Well done Koneko-chan, you're doing amazing right now! Keep it up!"

Koneko nodded, and they all got to work. Their battles went quickly, since these humans were very low levelled opponents, it wasn't hard for them to win. However, they had to wonder why they could kill the girl like they were doing...but, by the looks of her, it seemed like she would have had to deal with an endless supply of people assaulting her, so they could understand how she would have lost eventually.

* * *

Once the fight was done, Yuki and the others inhaled a deep breath.

"My, such pesky humans."

"I used to be a human you know~ Well, that's what the records say~"

Yuki teased Kuroka who giggled.

"Ooh Yuki-chan you tight assed boy~"

"You do know that means he's really stingy with his money, and nothing to do with his butt, right?"

Ravel explained while wiping her dress.

Kuroka's face dipped, looking towards Koneko who confirmed it while nodding her head.

"Shit, and I've been calling him tight assed...wait, so what do I call him now for a cute banter between us...he's got a cute butt though so...well, there's also his penis, so I could call him big penis or something like that..."

Ravel shuddered, while Yuki walked towards the girl. Somehow, she had stayed alive long enough to still be conscious. Yuki bent his body down towards her, and hugged her body towards his own body. Placing the young girl on his lap, he embraced her kindly.

"I'm so sorry we couldn't be here sooner."

The young girl, despite feeling faint and knew her life wasn't going to be hers for much longer, finally felt the enjoyment of an embrace, something that she had missed her entire life. And then she felt Yuki running his fingers through her hair gently, comfortingly, and somehow, his gentle aura, caused her to feel, at peace.

Kuroka, Koneko and Ravel looked at the kindness of Yuki, and how he was offering the girl kindness at the time of her death. Ravel's eyes blinked rapidly, moving forward, and placed a hand under her own chin.

"...This is interesting, there's surely power here..."

Ravel murmured, Kuroka nodding.

"No mistaken, a Sacred Gear is inside of her."

"...I sense a lot of power inside of her."

Koneko added, joining in Yuki's kindness and embraced the girl as well. Somehow, the girl felt more loved now, by strangers, than her own family.

"Yes, like Shirone said, there's quite a unique power inside of her, Ravel-chan. Hmmmm, I wouldn't know how to describe it, but I can definitely sense something deep within her. She could be a potential for your peerage you know? She's dying, and she's powerful, would you pick this girls life up?"

At Kuroka's question, Ravel's eyes went towards Yuki's own, and saw how he was looking down at the girl sadly. He didn't cry, but he held some tears in his eyes, showing that even strangers, he could feel such compassion.

"Yuki..."

Yuki stifled his tears, and turned towards her.

"Ravel-sama, what are you thinking? Could it be about saving this girls life?"

"...Would it be wrong? I don't know. You three all had a choice in joining my peerage, I didn't have to do it against your will, and I feel uneasy about it. Then again, some Devils make servants like that, and that's their choice, but I don't like doing it needlessly."

"That's what makes you a truly good Devil Ravel-sama. How about, just asking her if she wants to be saved? If you both want it, then there's no complaints from either side, right? She also asked me before to save her, so there's a good chance that she would want to become your servant, right?"

Yuki's logic was great sometimes, that's why she liked that he was her Queen, he helped her ease her mind and come to natural conclusions without having the confusion. She moved forward, and walked towards the young girl that was within Yuki's arms once more.

"Hello there, my name is Ravel Phenex. You, asked to be saved, yes? I know it might be difficult to talk...but, I need to ask you something before you go." The girl whined, so Ravel quickened the pace. "Y-Yes, unfortunately, your wounds are too extensive, and you've lost too much blood. However, if you desire, I can turn you into a Devil, into my servant. I know the term 'servant' sounds hard, but you wouldn't be my slave, you'd be my, friend, along with these people here."

Ravel directed her fingers towards Koneko, Kuroka and Yuki. The girls near lifeless eyes went to each of them, and when they landed on Yuki, all she could see was his kind smile beaming down towards her, and filled her with happiness. To be looked upon like that, filled her with happiness.

She looked towards Ravel once more, and then nodded, saying "Save me." once more, as clear as she could, so Ravel bobbed her head.

"Then, your life as...whatever you are, is over. However, your life as a Devil is about to begin, all you have to do is live under me..."

Ravel leaned forward, and the girls eyes closed once more, Ravel going through her Evil Pieces to see which would be for the best.

* * *

When the girl woke up in a bed, she was in a different place entirely. She looked around the room, and saw that it was a decent sized room, with different ornaments that were around. She lifted her body and looked down at herself.

"I'm not dead..."

She shyly said to herself, even when alone, she felt shy about everything going on.

Her eyes wandered around the room, and wondered where she was. The last thing she could remember was….the fight. She remembered how everyone was trying to kill her, and she remembered white…

She remembered a head of white hair, and it made her place a hand to her face.

"...That kind boy saved me..."

She couldn't remember his face, but she remembered the white hair, and red glowing eyes. She also remembered how he held her in his arms, and gave her comfort, gave her strength, and it made the world feel good…

But, he wasn't here anymore, and it didn't make sense on what was going on.

She searched her mind, but it was blurry.

Her mind was overloaded with new and strong feelings.

However, the door soon opened.

"Eeeeeeek!"

Because she was naturally frightened, she jumped and her Sacred Gear activated, her eyes glowed, and froze the people in time. They weren't even frozen in ice, time stood still for the people that she froze, which seemed to be a few maid's.

The girl became frightened, and hid away as she heard footsteps coming down from the corridor.

Arriving at the door, was Yuki, Koneko who held his hand, Ravel, and Kuroka. All four of them looked on in the room, and saw the people frozen. Kuroka circled around the people that were frozen in time, then held her hands up.

"This bitch can freeze people in time!? Fuck this shit! I'm outta here! Call me later when she's not freezing people!"

Kuroka turned heels, and ran away, with Ravel smirking "That's what it takes to get rid of her." but then became serious, and looked into the room.

She looked for the young girl, but she couldn't see her. She was good at hiding.

"Yuki, where has she gone? She's not in there."

Yuki activated his Sacred Gear, and looked for the auras. He moved his eyes towards the bed, and saw nothing. So he ran his eyes down the bed, and saw that there was something hiding under the bed as well.

Yuki moved forward, Ravel and Koneko following. Making it to the bed, he bent down, and lifted up the bed itself, revealing the young girl beneath it. As soon as their eyes met, the young girls face turned a little red, and she began producing tears.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to freeze them! I didn't mean to do anything like that! I'm so sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

The girls cries caused Koneko to wince. But Yuki placed the bed on the other side, and bent down towards her. The young girl thought that she was going to be hit, but Yuki's hand went to the top of her head, and petted her head.

"There, there, no need to cry now. There's nothing wrong."

"B-But they're frozen! You'll hate me like everyone else! You're all going to kill me! Please don't!"

Ravel folded her arms, as Yuki looked at the people being frozen.

"So, are they going to stay like that, Yuki?"

Yuki's eyes focused on the people frozen, seeing their auras, then shook his head.

"No, the aura of time freezing is weakening, they wont be frozen forever."

Upon hearing that, Ravel nodded, and turned back to the girl.

"Hello there, do you remember me?" The young girl looked on, confusion in her eyes. "Maybe because of what happened, it will take a little while to remember. But my name is Ravel Phenex, and I am...well, I used my Evil Pieces to resurrect you into my servant. I'm, a Devil King, so...your new Master now."

Ravel didn't know how else to break it, and she felt worried when she saw the young girls body shaking around heavily. Yuki looked towards Koneko who still held onto his hand and smiled up towards him. He smiled down towards her, then turned back to the young girl.

"Hey, I know it seems like a wild thing, but no one here is going to hurt you, you're safe now."

The girls eyes went towards the boys body, and saw his white hair.

That, snapped her back to when she saw it once in the forest, and felt his warm embrace.

"Y-You're that kind Onii-chan!"

"Hehe, my name is Yuki, you can call me that~ This is Koneko-chan, and she's just so adorable, isn't she~? I wanna hug her all day long!" He pointed towards Koneko who nodded. "That girl that ran off, is called Kuroka-san and despite what she said, she's a kind person as well. We're all apart of Ravel-sama's peerage." Ravel nodded her head. "And as I said, no one's here to hurt you, we're here to help you. But, what is your name?"

The girl didn't know what to do at first. She was scared that this was a lie, or a dream.

But their kind eyes said different.

Yuki's expressions called it different as well.

Even the others looked calm as well.

"...M-My name is G-Gasper Vladi..."

"Gasper Vladi-san, it's nice to meet you. Can we call you Gasper-san?" Gasper nodded her head shyly, peaking behind her blonde bangs shyly. "Gasper-san, you're so adorable~ Look at your doll like face, we've found out you're a Vampire, but unique, right~? You managed to walk in the day without a worry in the world~ It's called, Daywalker, right~?"

"Y-Yes...I'm a Daywalker...please don't hate me!"

Yuki chuckled, once more petting her head.

"No one's going to hate you, we're here to help you. As you're Ravel-sama's Evil Piece now, we're all family now~"

"Family..."

Yuki nodded.

"That's right, we're family now~ We're one big family, right Ravel-sama~?"

"Y-Yes, Yuki's right. We're a family now, Gasper-sama. Please don't be worried about us, we're not bad people, we're here to help you. Whatever you need help with, or if you need us to be a supportive structure, or anything. We're here for you."

Ravel expressed her thoughts, and Gasper listened intently.

As she did, she couldn't help but focus on the word 'family' and how that upset her, about her own old family, and how they treated her. She thought about how she ran away and thought about her only friend that she left behind.

Because of that, her eyes leaked some tears.

Everything in her life led to this, and she felt...safe.

For the first time in so long, maybe even ever, she felt truly safe.

The people before her weren't looking at her with anger, with disgust, or anything else other than kindness and affection.

Yuki, and the others looked on as she cried.

"It's okay Gasper-san, we're here now. Don't worry now, Gasper-san, you're safe here."

Yuki gently embraced Gasper's body and brought her close.

"Waaaaaaaaaaah!"

Gasper's head fell against Yuki's shoulder, and she shed her large tears while letting out sobs from her mouth. Ravel and Koneko looked on as Yuki whispered kind words into the young girls ear, and stroked her blonde hair.

"Shhh now, it's alright Gasper-san, we're here. Let it out now, you're with family now, your new family."

Gasper continued to sob onto his shoulder, and it caused Yuki to feel sad for her as well. Because of the expressions on his face, and how kind he could show a smile, Gasper felt secure with Yuki beside her body, and how he hugged her, it truly felt, wonderful. She truly felt, safe in Yuki's arms right now.

She cried for a few minutes, and during that time, the frozen people also began breaking out of the time freeze as well. They looked on and then left, knowing it wasn't their place. But when Gasper finished, she wiped under her eyes.

"C-Can I be alone f-for a while? T-To think?"

Yuki looked towards Ravel who nodded her head.

"Yes, of course, if you need anything, we'll come, okay Gasper-san?"

"T-Thank you."

Yuki let his embrace of her go, and stood up, while walking away, Koneko held onto his hand and left together with Ravel.

Upon reaching outside, Ravel looked towards Yuki and Koneko, as they moved away from the room.

"What a thing, huh."

"Her Sacred Gear is the ability to stop time. That's quite the powerful ability."

Yuki breathed out with impressed feelings mixed in.

"Yes...but, it seemed like she couldn't control it that well. From what she did, and how I also saw the situation."

Ravel mused aloud, Koneko nodding her head.

"...She's rather dangerous if in the wrong hands."

"Good thing we found her then, Koneko-chan~" Koneko nodded shyly at Yuki, while they rounded a corner. "However, it seems like it comes from her eyes. I felt the intense aura around her eyes, so a visual based Sacred Gear."

"Visual based Sacred Gear with the ability to freeze time. I presume that she could only do it within her field of vision, but even then, this ability is very useful...but again, with the ability to freeze time, I'm not sure how the higher ups are going to take this, and what might happen."

Yuki's eyes furrowed.

"What do you mean Ravel-sama?"

"I'm saying, that this is going to be a tricky situation, Yuki. If she can't control it, and I can't control it, then she might be sealed until I'm deemed strong enough to control it, for her to be sealed. If that were to happen, I wouldn't be able to take her many places..."

"If that's the case, then I'll have to train her up, wont I Ravel-sama?"

Yuki suggested, with Ravel placing a finger under her chin.

"Yuki, can it be done? From what I could feel on my own, she's a nervous wreck."

"Indeed, it is going to be difficult. But not impossible. Nothing's impossible for us!"

Yuki exclaimed happily, to which Ravel chortled at.

"Of course, my Queen would say that. We'll have to be extra vigilant in dealing with this situation. For what I could ascertain, it seems like she's been through a hard time. For the moment, lets take it slow, and ease her into life as being a Devil. Going overboard would be disastrous."

Koneko nodded in agreement.

"...Maybe I should hold off on the garlic."

Yuki lightly patted Koneko's head.

"Koneko-chan, don't be a meanie, Vampire's don't like that sort of thing."

Koneko held a sly smile on her face.

"...Even then she needs to be trained."

"No garlic Koneko-san." Koneko ignored Ravel's words, irking her. "Don't ignore me!" Once again, Koneko ignored her. So, Ravel turned her moist eyes towards Yuki. "Y-Yuki, tell her..."

"Mehehe, Koneko-chan's messing, she heard, right Koneko-chan~?"

"Yes, my King."

"I'm your King!"

Ravel snapped, but Koneko ignored her once more, and continued to hold onto Yuki's hand tightly and wouldn't let go either, showing a defiant look towards Ravel that basically said "I'm not giving Yuki to anyone" which irked Ravel even more.

Ravel looked on with annoyance for the young neko girl. But Yuki jollily held onto Ravel's hand as well, embarrassing the young girl.

"What's wrong Ojou-sama~? Gonna sneak into my bed again~?"

"Wha...I-I don't sneak! I-I was sleep walking! That's all!"

"Fufu, you're so cute Ravel-sama, I love it when you become like this~"

Yuki teased Ravel, placing a kiss on her cheek. Ravel's face went through several shades of red, blushing profusely, shaking her head again and again.

"B-Baka! D-Don't say it as if I am lying! And k-kissing my cheek...y-you should do that more often..."

She admitted at the end, while Koneko showed a jealous look this time.

"...Yes, with me, not you."

Koneko defiantly said, hugging Yuki's waist. Ravel responded with a glare, and held onto Yuki's arm tightly.

"He's my Yuki, not yours."

"...He's my King."

"He's your Queen! I'm your King! You should listen to me, and not bother Yuki in the morning's! I know you sneak...I mean, sleepwalk into his room as well, it is wrong to do that! He's a boy, and you're a young girl!"

Koneko gave her a confused face.

"But you're a girl too, and you do it."

Ravel huffed, looking the other way.

"Yuki and I have a special bond."

"...So does Yuki-san and myself."

They both shot their eyes at one another, and stared darkly. Yuki on the other hand held a happy smile on his face, somehow he thought that the two girls fighting over something so trivial was funny, yet pleasant at the same time. But in the back of his head, he couldn't deny that there was something else going on right now, with Gasper, and Rias' new Knight, something that he felt compelled to do. One, because he understood how it was in the Church, and for the other, he also knew what the eyes of loneliness looked like, and he saw that on both of them, and the good nature in him couldn't allow him to easily toss that aside.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So a few wild things happened in this chapter, being introduced to Yuuto, and Gasper respectably. Kuroka's passion for writing what seems to be a split between story and porn, and introduced Yuki to such a thing...and there was also some story elements for later down the road spoke about in this chapter. Like what happened between him and Grayfia, and Akeno and Yuki became even closer than before.**

 **Well, thanks for reading, until next time!**

 **Yuki; Ravel, Koneko, Kuroka, Gasper (fem), Le Fay, Xenovia, Rossweisse, Irina, Akeno, Kunou, Grayfia, Mittelt. (WIP)**

 **Issei; Rias, Asia, Isabela, Tsubasa, Walburga, Raynare, Aika. (WIP)**

 **Ravel's Peerage**

 **Queen; Yuki.**

 **Rooks; Koneko, Gasper (mutation)**

 **Bishops; Le Fay, Kuroka.**

 **Knights; Xenovia, Irina.**

 **Pawns; Rossweisse (4 pieces), Kunou (3 pieces) Mittelt (1 piece)**

 **Rias peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Aika, Isabela.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Walburga.**

 **Knights; Yuuto, Raynare.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Guest 1; Indeed, blame them, they've corrupted a former soldier of God~**

 **hellspam; Yeah, I thought that it would be funny. Xenovia reading it would be hilarious, I can imagine her doing that! Yeah, they had a sweet moment huh. You never know, he might make an appearance~ He probably would yeah, he does seem to the be type to do things like that. Koneko training Aika huh, that would be an awesome funny moment.**

 **ChaosJeff; Thanks! Yeah, I try my best~ Ooh she'll eventually get addicted~ Eh, I dunno yet, maybe in the future~**

 **KobayashiSenpai; Well, thank you very much! He is yeah, he wants to marry Grayfia and isn't going to settle back either. Ooh Akeno and Yuki will have an interesting relationship in the future. Hehe, she surely is, though he's still innocent to his core, he's getting teased and what not~ Ravel's gonna have to become more bold huh with the growing girls around him. And thanks!**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks very much! I thought might as well, since their stories collide here in a sense to help them both grow. Hehe, it is fun to write~ Well, they do respect her when the time comes for it, when they need to, they like messing with her, and she does the same thing as well back. He is yeah, I've got some fun content for that though when we get there. And a hint of Tosca yeah. Probably see him as an elder brother. Yeah, I thought that it would be for the best. Erm, not sure yet on both fronts. He does like them yeah, so you never know. Thanks for the suggestions.**

 **LoamyCoffee; It is erotica, and she likes stuff like that, so why not try and come up with her own stuff?**

 **Toxiclogical; She is yeah~ Thanks very much! And thank you!**

 **merendinoemiliano; Thanks! Yeah, it could have worked that way, though this is a good way too~**

 **Nivek Beldo; Hehe, Ravel doesn't want to admit that she wants to do things with Yuki, Kuroka on the other hand doesn't care at all, and just lets her thoughts run wild. Yup, Kiba's here, and that's Tosca, she's from the LN. Kuroka writes erotica yeah~ She quite likes it~ And yeah, they truly would be huh. Yeah, Gasper's suffered quite a bit, but she's with good people now. And thanks very much!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks very much! Well, it's been quite a few chapters since the beginning and they're really the only people left to join before we go to the canon timeline. But thanks very much~ Hehe, he and Grayfia will have a fun relationship, especially when he gets older. It's going to be awesome~ And yeah, he did, there's more to it than first seen, and we'll discover more of that in the future. She is yeah, but she knows that they're all friends now, and can work together very well. And he did yeah, he doesn't want people to marry for anything other than love. He'll be spending time with Kiba and showing him that this isn't the only way. And yeah, he's going to be giving her some confidence.**

 **Guest 2; That does sound awesome, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Guest 47; Yeah, since Akeno got it from her father, there's a chance she doesn't have that. Heh, maybe so. He's quite the person, I can't say what or it would spoil a few things, but he is quite the person. And yeah, Rossweisse is very powerful, she doesn't need a Sacred Gear. It is cool, we'll eventually find out what they do, I hope that they have unique powers whatever they do. And yeah, it might be mentioned in the spoilers what they can do, at least their Balance Breakers. Well, he's going be growing in strength, and we'll see him progress in the future. They have a relationship, and we'll see more of it in the future. And no worries~**

 **Yoga pratama; She does yeah, and now poor Yuki's being corrupted. Not from that project alone, as a whole, he's saved that many. He'll go for Valper yeah. Eeh, no, he isn't going to join them, because he's not a huge pervert. He's a tease sure, but he doesn't ogle girls in plain sight. Ooh they'll have a club, it's going to be fun. And yeah hehe~**

 **Celestial stratos; Okay, I'll go as far as I can.**

 **Guest 3; I could see that~ Thanks for the suggestion~**

 **Guest 4; That would be cool, it would be a cool contrast for the Justice League and the Teen Titans with the younger generation and all. And yeah, that sounds awesome!**

 **Silver crow; Yeah, she's pretty powerful~ Yup, indeed! She's going for it alright, she's got a few ambitions going on. Yeah, maybe it will, we'll see more of it in the future. Yeah, you never know, they might end up here~ And yeah, I've recently read where she's in the story and she'd be pretty cool. And thanks very much! Eh, the only way I'd do that is one of two ways. Either make Ise a girl, or a replacement fic, as I do believe Rias is the one girl out of all of them that Ise does the most for, and deserves the most. And yes, I have been enjoying this season so far, I'm a little bias because LN's 9 and 10 are among my favourite in the series, and since this seasons based around that, it makes me all the more happy. And we meet some of my favourite characters in anime form as well. Even with the change of studios, it only took me an episode to get used to it, and I love it!**

 **Skull Flame; Apparently she has done yeah~ Yuuto wasn't listening to Yuki, even if he said that, Yuuto wouldn't have listened, he'll tell him in time, when he begins to trust Yuki and what not. Yup, Gasper was~ She will do yeah, well only Kuroka and Koneko don't listen, so about half of her peerage. though they do listen at the times it truly matters. Akeno's getting in there with the cuddles~ Ooh she is interested, she can't openly state it though, but she'll show it more in the future. And thanks very much!**

 **TheB; Well, they have one thing in common in personality, they both speak with frivolous tones. Well, that would be spoilers~ But, you never know, he could be, he called himself a dark secret of the Church, so who knows~? He does know Lint, I wont say much more than that right now.**

 **Guest 5; Thanks very much! I'm glad you like it! Hehe, they surely do, that's how they roll~ And yeah, they'll listen when it is important, they know when they have to be serious. And yes, she is going to be apart of that. Hehe, that would destroy Koneko if she couldn't do that. She will be joining that, she and her peerage will be fighting during that. I wouldn't say she's too young, it is a youths tournament, and she's around 15 by that comes along, so she'll be fine. Hehe, that would be quite funny~ I like that idea, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Guest 6; Hehe, that would be rather funny, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **RedBurningDragon; Just a little bit yeah~ And yeah, poor Gasper.**

 **Guest 7; Funny you should mention it, because I am currently replaying FF10 right now.I do like that idea, it would bring a unique dynamic and a cool story to tell. And I have to admit that Rikku is my favourite girl from that game, Yuna being a close second. And that would be pretty cool if he knew that.**

 **Guest 8; Lesser of two evils between Ise and...the enemy?**

 **BloodChamp; Thanks very much! Yeah, she probably would if she had time in canon to do so, here she has pretty good time. They like messing with Ravel, though when they really are needed, they'll listen to her. But most of the time, they prefer to listen to Yuki. Hehe, you never know, they might be~**

 **Tohka123; He does yeah, he didn't have one so he does want to have a huge one. Thanks, I'm glad that you do like them! And thanks very much!**

 **Guest 9; Haha, that would be hilarious!**

 **Neonlight01; Thanks! He surely is, he isn't giving up on Grayfia, and never will. Yeah, I might do~ He knows quite a bit about dark secrets, and he could be, we'll be learning more about it in the future. He will yeah, but we'll see how it goes down in this chapter. She's got some of them anyway, and the rest will listen to her for Yuki's sake~ She has yeah, and we'll see how that goes down in this chapter~**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The Knight and the Vampire part two**

"Waaaah! N-No, the outside is too scary! I can't! I'm sorry! I can't go out! Please leave me behind!"

Gasper cried when Yuki suggested that they go and see the outside. But she refused to go out. It seemed like she was frightened. Even though it had been a month, Yuki hadn't been able to get her to come out, and the others were also worried. Though there were rare circumstances when she did venture out of the room and would occasionally hide in Yuki's room as well, seemingly having grown an attachment to said person.

Ravel stood next to Yuki and held a complex expression on her face.

"It seems like she's going to be a hard person to coax out of the room."

Ravel hummed to herself while Koneko held onto Yuki's hand tightly.

"Yuki-san, should I go and get the garlic?"

Gasper's eyes widened at the thought, and began shedding tears.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek! No! Please don't give me garlic! I don't want any! I'm a Vampire! I can't! I wont have it! I'll die or something! Please, don't let me die! I don't want to be garlic attacked! Please don't let Koneko-chan attack me Yuki-saaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Yuki adopted a small smile on his face, leaning closer and offered his hand. Gasper shyly looked at his hand, and didn't know what to do.

"Gasper-san, why don't you come out with us all? We're going to the shops today and we're also going to go and see Rias-sama and the likes. Wouldn't you want to come with us as well? We'd have a lot of fun, and it would get you out of this room as well."

Gasper still looked at his hand and shyly shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I'm scared! I would only h-hold you back! I'm too scared!"

Yuki expected an answer like that, and his face turned to one of worry for her. Kuroka, who was behind Yuki (and occasionally groping him from behind also) looked from his shoulder, and turned her face upwards.

"Damn, even though she's adorable, she's a totally afraid. Perhaps the garlic idea sounds good, we could throw a lot in there, and force her out nyaaaa."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeep! Yuki-san! Please don't let her do that to meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Gasper cried out, as Kuroka took out some garlic she prepared and waved it around in front of her. Gasper felt even more afraid, shaking and quivering, until Yuki took the garlic off Kuroka and lightly tapped her on the head.

"Owww Yuki-chan, you have to hit my breasts, remember? That's where I get the most kind of pleasure, you know?"

"Kuroka-san..." His tone started off hard, but then it became playful. "Don't be adorable~ I'll do that later~"

"Kukuku, Yuki-chan is so adorable huh~"

Ravel looked towards the pair and saw how they were casually flirting with one another. She did feel jealous when she saw Yuki with other girls, especially Kuroka. She saw Kuroka as an enemy of her body and she didn't like it either.

Ravel adopted a slightly puffed out face, turning back towards Gasper.

"Gasper-san, think about coming out with us, you can't grow if you stifle yourself. You're worried, we can help with that, we'll get rid of that worry inside of your heart, and you'll be with family as well, don't you want to be with family?"

The young girls face dropped, and pulled back into her room.

"...Because of my Sacred Gear...I'd hurt someone, I don't want to hurt anyone...I don't want to freeze my new family...it's better if you leave me here..."

"It's never better to leave behind you or anything. You should come with us and have some fun."

Gasper shook her head at Ravel's suggestion, so Yuki inhaled a breath.

"I'll stay with Gasper-san, you girls go and enjoy your day out."

Ravel wasn't satisfied with that, but she could see that Yuki was trying his best to help out, and even if she did want to spend the day with Yuki, there were a few things she needed to get, and didn't feel right to ask Kuroka and Koneko to get them (she thought they probably wouldn't do it anyway) so she consented with a nod.

"For now, Yuki. Please look after Gasper-san here, while we three go."

"I wanna stay with Yuki-chan nyaaa~ I don't wanna go without Yuki-chan~"

Ravel sighed out heavily.

"Why don't you want to go with me? We could have a girls day out."

Kuroka wasn't satisfied, but Yuki nodded.

"That's a good idea Ravel-sama! Go out with the girls! I'm sure there are things you couldn't talk about with a boy like me around~ Have one of these girly days out together~" Kuroka sighed but nodded, while Koneko looked unsure. "Koneko-chan, go and have some fun. Leave Gasper-san to me."

"...Wont you be bored?"

His eyes went towards Gasper briefly, who was shivering. He offered a kind smile, and in return, Gasper gave a shy smile. He then turned back to Koneko and petted her head.

"Naaaah, I'll be with Gasper-san, our new family. Go and have some fun, ooh bring us back some doughnuts or something~ We'll have fun together~"

"...That's what I am afraid of."

Gasper heard Koneko sigh out, and her cat like eyes fell onto the Vampire. That stare seemed to frighten Gasper to the core, and she jumped behind Yuki's body, shivering immensely. Koneko rolled her eyes, and turned away.

"Then, we'll leave this to you, Yuki. And we'll be back later."

"Okay Ojou-sama, see you later~"

Yuki waved Ravel and the others off, and they left without a worry in the world.

Yuki then turned towards Gasper, who still shivered. He adopted a smile, stood up swiftly, and shut the door. Once the door was shut, he turned back to Gasper, still smiling softly.

"It's just us now, you don't mind that, right?"

Gasper shyly shook her head.

"...Yuki-san's kind."

"Yeah, and you're a good girl...but, you can go out anytime, you know? You don't have to stay in this room, don't you get bored being in here all day? I know I'd go stir-crazy if I couldn't go outside sometimes."

"N-No, the outside is too scary...there's many different people out there...a-and I'm a bother to Ravel-sama and everyone else...you keep giving me things and I keep screwing up, and freezing people...I'm sorry, you must hate me..."

Yuki walked closer to the young girl. Getting beside her, he slowly allowed his hand to pet her head.

"No, no one hates you Gasper-san, you're afraid, that's okay. Being afraid is to be normal. Even I get afraid sometimes."

"Y-You do?"

Yuki nodded his head, patting her head softly.

"Yes, of course~ When I'm fighting, I always get a little afraid, it's normal to fear the battle ahead. And I can understand why you're worried...you weren't treated kindly at home, right? Because of your half breed status I suppose. I read up on Vampire's when we acquired you, and read about how more uptight to the rules Vampire's can be and about pure bloods among other things. With being the half breed of a human and Vampire Lord, it must have been terrible for you growing up, I can't imagine it."

Gasper's knees went to her chest, and her head went to her knees. Yuki looked on as her pink eyes shed some tears, looking at his face.

"...E-Everyday, I was lonely...I-I was bullied by m-my family, a-and I don't...I didn't have any friends. B-besides one person...t-then, when I ran away...it was scary, people kept chasing me...n-no matter what else...where I live...p-people keep t-trying to kill me…."

Yuki could understand why Gasper felt the way that she did, and felt sorry for her.

He leaned down towards her, and placed a hand on the back of her head, and petted it softly.

"No one is going to kill you here Gasper-san."

"B-But..."

Yuki budged closer, continuing to stroke her head. Gasper whined slightly, his touch felt amazing on her skin, it felt good on her head, and with the touch of her hair by his hand, she felt good inside of her, he had a calming presence like no other.

"No, as I said. No one is going to hurt you, we're going to keep you safe. No one is ever going to be able to lay a finger on you. You're safe here. If anyone tries to lay a finger on you, you have me here. And you know, with your Sacred Gear, it can be scary. When I first awakened mine...well, when I first can remember using it, I used it on someone I cared for, and drained their aura to the point they were knocked out for a few days. I was so scared, I couldn't stop it, and I felt worried about using it. But I knew that I would have to control this power to protect the others around me. And I know you find it hard to control your Sacred Gear, but I'm here. I know what you're going through. Ravel-sama, Koneko-chan and Kuroka-san are also here to be here to help you, and we'll support you."

Gasper's wide eyes went towards Yuki, and couldn't believe what kind of words he was saying. She just couldn't understand why someone would have such patience with her. She knew that she wasn't being all that useful, but Yuki still sat with her, and gave up most things to make sure she was alright.

"...Why would you want to want to help me?"

"We're apart of the same family, Gasper-san. Is there another reason needed?"

Gasper didn't know what to say, and merely sat there looking at Yuki, and couldn't stop either. Like she was entranced by him, she kept her eyes upon the boy. Though she usually would be afraid to look at people like this, she kept remembering his embrace when she was dying and how he whispered sweet words towards her, and comforted her even during her time at her death.

"…Yuki-san, can I ask you something?"

Suddenly summoning some bravery, Yuki nodded his head.

"Yes? What is it you want to ask Gasper-san?"

"...I'm a coward...but, R-Ravel-sama is d-depending on me too...c-can I be a strong person too…? I hate being a coward, but I'm afraid, when I step outside...everyone's going to look at me...a-and I might freeze them...I'm scared that I'll freeze everyone and they wont come back..."

Yuki moved even closer to Gasper, and gently embraced the girl. Gasper gave a slight breath of shock out, but then fell comfortably in his arms. It felt the same time that she was embraced when dying. But this time she could enjoy it even more.

"Gasper-san, you wont freeze everyone, you wont be left alone, and I'm always going to come back. You're apart of Ravel-sama's peerage and because of that, you're with me, I'm never abandoning you and your body again, you'll stay beside me, and the others. None of them will ever let you go alright? I know you're scared, but you're no coward. You told me you ran away from home, right?"

"Y-Yes..."

"That takes true courage, Gasper-san. Running away, going into the uncertainty, that's a true strike of courage. How can you say you're a coward? Do you know how many people are afraid to run from a bad situation? People can be scared, and run. I think that you had a true brand of courage, and ventured into the unknown to change your life. That's wonderful Gasper-san, you did something amazing and I'm proud that you're on Ravel-sama's peerage. With such courage, you've become even stronger than you can know. Trust me, I know a bit about courage and you've definitely got it."

Gasper's eyes became wet, but because he was embracing her body, she felt good inside of herself again, she felt strong. Though she was still nervous, and worried, she knew that she did have something inside of her, and what he said, wasn't a lie. It was the truth, it was her doing as she needed to do.

"Yuki-san...y-you'll stay in here...r-right?"

"Yup~ Shall I get into the coffin and snuggle~?"

Gasper giggled softly, shaking her head.

"You're silly."

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe how many people have told me that before~ So, how about we play one of these games you've got here?" He pointed to the console. "Though I've only got experience with a few, we could play something right?"

"O-Oh! I can teach you how to play a cool game!"

Gasper got up and put in a game while Yuki moved closer. As she finished, she turned towards him, and went to move, but her foot got entangled in a wire, and she fell forward. But Yuki managed to catch her, landing on the boys lap, almost as if she was straddling him.

"My Gasper-san, if you wanna cuddle, all you have to do is ask~ I don't mind Gasper-san doing something like that~"

"Eeeeeh! I-I'm sorry Yuki-san! Please forgive me for doing that! I didn't mean to do that!"

Yuki waved his hand around.

"No worries at all, you don't have to worry about it. I like hugging cuties~"

Gasper's face went through several shades of red, jumping off his lap, and sat beside him quietly. Once in a while though, her eyes went towards his body and he merely smiled to himself, watching Gasper play the game.

He looked towards the game, and pointed at it.

"That's cool, what's that called?"

"K-Keyblade. A-And that's Sora-san!"

Replied the young Vampire, Yuki stroking his chin in interest.

"I see, and that boys name is Sora-kun huh..."

"Y-Yes! This is Kingdom Hearts One!"

"One, huh? Is there a two?"

"Hehe, there's a bunch of games be-between that."

"I see...I see..." He continued watching the game, until a new character came up. "Aaaah! She's adorable! What's her name?"

"K-Kairi-san, she's...erm, she's like his...love interest...a-and a Princess o-of Heart..."

"Princes of Heart...yeah, I don't know what that means."

Gasper sweatdropped but explained it to Yuki briefly.

Once hearing about it, Yuki looked at the game once more, and watched Gasper play it, becoming more invested in the game.

But then something happened.

"Kairi-chan noooooooo!" Yuki got up, and shook the television with a desperate look on his face, giving Gasper amusement. "No please don't be dead! Don't say "Sora..." like you're dying or something! Come back to me! You can be my Princess of Heart! Just don't be dead!"

Gasper bit her lower lip, and began chuckling to herself, finding Yuki's actions quite innocent and yet, adorable as well.

* * *

That night, while the two Neko's lay sleeping on Yuki's bed, Ravel was wondering about a few things, and Yuki could see that it was weighing on her mind. So, like a dutiful Queen, Yuki stood up, and moved closer, allowing his arms to wrap around her upper body.

Ravel sunk back and turned her face to meet his own.

"Yuki, what am I going to do? Because of her Sacred Gear, there's a chance that she could be sealed for a while until I can handle it? Or I'm deemed worthy of handling it...I'm worried that if this does happen, then she'll stay a recluse."

"I know you're worried, but right now, we have to train her as well Ravel-sama. To get a better handle on her powers, and to show support. From what I can gather, she truly is a young girl that's been abused all her life by people...well, I should say Vampire's because she's a half Vampire, and other things as well. We need to support her in her life now, and coax her out of the room. It seems like she does want to become braver, she asked me about it, and the confidence is there, she's just too unsure of how to do it. She doesn't know how to have her courage brought out."

Ravel nodded, as she stood up. Yuki took her seat and Ravel sat on his lap, hugging onto his upper body. Yuki allowed his arm to go around her body and brought her closer to his body, something that Ravel appreciated very much.

"My Yuki, I'm sure that you'll be able to help me too, and I'll do my best."

"Yeah, I know you'll do it Ravel-sama. I've got every confidence in you. Besides, with your brain, you'll think of a way to tame those eyes of Gasper-san's."

Ravel's mind began working with Yuki's comment.

She looked into Yuki's eyes, then thought about Gasper's eyes.

"Yuki...tame."

As if a realization came over Ravel, Yuki looked on with a curious face.

"Tame? You want to tame me Ravel-sama?" Yuki's teasing hand went onto Ravel's face, causing her to blush a little. "I wouldn't mind if you tamed me Ravel-sama."

His husky voice made her shiver a little bit, shaking her head to the side.

"No, not me tame you, you tame Gasper-san!" Yuki gave her a wondering look. "Your eyes, you can tame Gasper-san's eyes. Your eyes can drain them, the Sacred Gear. You've drained the power of that damn Siegfried's Demon sword, right Yuki?"

"Well, yeah but..."

"Then you can do it with the Sacred Gear, and only. That's what's going out of control, she's got too much power flowing through it. If you can drain it off, it shouldn't activate so easily. If you can do that Yuki, then it should be able to make sure she can use her Sacred Gear! And by using the Nekomata girls, they can sense how much power has been taking to level it off to a level where Gasper-san can freely control it! Yuki, this is brilliant!"

Yuki chuckled, and lightly kissed Ravel's face. Ravel adopted a small blush on her cheeks and shyly looked away from him.

"That's my King, always coming up with the best solutions."

Ravel turned back to him, glad that he wasn't using a teasing voice at this time.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right there hehe...but, it isn't a solution...perhaps the use of blood might help, if the Vampire girl has blood from another source, it would increase her powers and perhaps give her better control over the powers."

"Yeah, this is great Ravel-sama, you can do this, I believe in you that much."

Ravel nodded her head softly, and still held onto Yuki's body and he did the same thing.

"Thank you, Yuki. You're always are here to help me, you always save me like this. I can't help but be so happy when you have done things like this. I don't know how I would manage, with the Devils on my back to give them a proper report on the status of Gasper-san among other things, they truly do get on my nerves."

Yuki could understand that, and merely placed her head on his chest. Using his fingers, he ran them through her blonde hair, and kissed the top of her head. A comforting feeling came through the young girls body, and she felt more relaxed by the second.

"I know Ravel-sama, I know. Don't let them get you down, you can only do your best, and we'll be aiding you with Gasper-san as well. If we can all come together, we can get Gasper-san's Sacred Gear under control, and she can stay with us without having to be sealed. We'll even help her on going out into different situations."

"Yuki...I'm glad you're with me."

Her sweet melody like voice filled Yuki with a sense of accomplishment, knowing that he managed to help Ravel out even if it was a small way. It didn't matter. All that did was he could comfort his King and that would be the end of it.

"Come on you Ravel-sama, it is time to get you to bed, so you don't have to worry about anything else now."

"Hmmm, I suppose you're right."

Ravel showed an encouraging look on her face, as Yuki lifted her up. Taking her over to his bed, he laid her down and got beside her. As soon as he did, and like it was instincts, Koneko and Kuroka in their sleep clung to the boys body, and it was the same for Ravel as well. They all snuggled against the boy, and all of them rested together.

Outside of the door, Ravel's mother had heard everything said, and knew she'd have to do something to help her daughter be happy, no matter what.

* * *

"Get out!"

"Yuki-kun help!"

Rias cried as a sword was thrown at her by the blonde haired Knight that she had.

She cried, and just as the sword was going to hit her head, Yuki grabbed the sword, and crushed it with his strength, Akeno looking on with an impressed look on her face.

The blonde haired swordsman made another sword.

"Why are you even here!?"

"Are you going to listen to me now? I've got things to tell you."

Yuki said it with a kind smile, and a warm expression that was inviting.

But the blonde was enraged right now, and wouldn't listen to anything nor anyone.

"Get out! And take that bitch with you!"

Rias sharpened her eyes as the blonde rushed forward. The boy swung the blade for Yuki's neck, but Yuki grabbed the sword, crushed it once more, and grabbed the boy by the collar, lifting him off the ground and held him in the air.

"Enough now, you're troubling Rias-sama. And don't call her a bitch please, she is no female dog."

Rias nodded strongly in agreement to that.

"He's right you know? I'm not a bitch, I'm actually a nice person."

Rias tried to connect, but the boy wouldn't listen at all.

"I-I don't care!"

Rias stifled a small cry and pulled backwards, looking down at the ground in sadness.

Yuki moved forward, giving a protective stance towards Rias.

"You're acting selfishly about your life right now. Staying in here for a month, attacking Rias-sama here, and acting as if you've been given a harsh treatment. As a man of God, I know what it is like to be turned into a Devil. There's plenty of Devils that are worse than Rias-sama, who would use and abuse their servants. Rias-sama isn't one of them, allow her to show you kindness. Give her a chance."

The young blonde's eyes were sharpened as Yuki dropped him from the place he was at.

He rubbed his face, while Yuki bent down towards him.

"Please, try and get along with Rias-sama, she's trying her best, you know? She's worried about you, she doesn't want you to be hurt, nor does she want to be scared that her Knight is going to kill her in her sleep. I've heard that Sirzechs-sama's Knight is training you, and that's a good thing. However, I'll be giving you lessons on how to adjust to this world."

"...Why would I want something like that from you?"

He spat out some angry words, but Yuki continued to adopt a small smile.

"Because, more than anyone else here, I know what it is like growing up in the Church, growing up in facilities, so I can help you adjust. So take the offer, trust me, it will help you adjust. I had to work out my life for myself, fortunately, you don't have to do that by yourself."

The blonde held a complicated expression, and merely nodded his head once.

"...I suppose that it is better than getting worked up, Master would say something like that as well. Fine, I'll take these lessons."

"And you have to promise me, not to attack Rias-sama, nor Akeno-san or anyone else either. We're all here to help you, no one here is going to harm you, we're all going to do our best for you, but we can't do our best if you don't attempt to do your best as well."

"...Very well."

Yuki nodded.

"Good, I'm glad!"

"Yes..."

The blonde retorted, as Yuki bowed his head.

"Then I'll see you in a bit when you've calmed yourself."

The blonde didn't say anything as Yuki walked out of the room, Rias following after him.

Once outside, Rias placed a hand over her heart.

"Thank you for coming Yuki-kun, I was afraid he was going to truly flip out. Onii-sama's Knight isn't here right now, and some of the other Devils are worried about the boy and what he could do as well. Either way, it seems like he has calmed down for the moment."

Yuki responded with a nod of his head.

"It seems so. I'll tell him another time about some of his comrades. If I told him right now, he probably wouldn't believe me. I'll have to wait for the chance to say something about it."

The girl inclined her head.

"That child's head is too filled with hatred right now. Anything could set him off. I only said hello and he flipped the hell out on me and called me different names and threatened to kill me over and over, and over again...I mean, I don't know what to do..."

Rias looked torn on what to do at that moment, so Yuki placed a hand on her shoulder, and gave her a comfort.

"Don't worry, Sirzechs-sama's Knight is going to instill some discipline inside of the young boy, and cause his clouded head, he can't think straight. In time, he'll come to discover that you aren't such a bad person after all. And wont try and murder you on a regular basis."

"Well, that's something. Speaking of, how's your special new member anyway?"

"Hehe, I wouldn't know where to start. But at least, I think we're getting through little by little. She's afraid though, she didn't know what to do, or how to feel, and in the end, it did seem like things were going to be going in a new and good manner. By the way, do you know if Kairi-chan is dead? The island kinda disappeared, and Sora-kun keeps, like hallucinating about her or something..."

The young girl couldn't understand the situation well since she wasn't apart of it. But she understood that Yuki and the others were trying their best, so she was going to do the same as well, no matter what it was.

"Kairi and Sora...oh, from Kingdom Hearts. No, she's not dead. She's fine."

Yuki showed a relieved face.

"Thank God for that~"

"Never pegged you for a gamer."

Rias commented, Yuki snickering slightly.

"Gasper-san's got me into it~ Well, I like this game, but it pulls at the feels, doesn't it~?"

Rias couldn't deny that and chuckled happily.

* * *

Later on that day, Yuki returned back to the mansion, only to see Koneko training herself in the yard, swinging her arms outwards, and then upwards. She was training her body psychically, befitting of her status as a Rook.

Yuki moved closer to the young girl, and then as she was going to do a swinging punch, Yuki caught it and smiled.

"It's a good fist, Koneko-chan~ You've been training, it seems to be paying off as well, you've done amazing~"

Koneko batted her eyes, and then put her hands behind her back. Her body was sweating a little bit, she had been training for a little while at that point.

"Y-Yes, Yuki-san, it was difficult, but I trained my hardest."

"And it shows, you're getting stronger all the time."

Yuki's smile became wider once Koneko held onto his form.

"Yuki-san, while the others are away, could you train with me as well?"

"Aah, training, something that I can do~ Sure, we could do that Koneko-chan. Though I haven't got the best hand to hand, I can give you pointers, and your natural reflexes, you would be able to achieve a good status as well."

"Yes...I think you're right."

Koneko made a fist with her hand, and came at Yuki low. Yuki blocked the fist, and then pushed it away from his body, only to return the strike with his own. Koneko blocked the fist, and jumped upwards, kicking towards his body swiftly.

Yuki blocked the strike, and got into a training session. Jabbing, and flowing together, they got into a good rhythm of training.

* * *

While they trained, from up above, looking down, was Gasper. Seeing how carefree Koneko and Yuki seemed to flow together, she looked on and was worried about herself, and wished that she could be like them, how they fought together, and how they even just relaxed together at the same time.

" _Koneko-san and Yuki-san are so...calm right now. They truly have a good relationship with one another..._ "

Gasper continued to look on and felt like she wanted to go down there and play with them as well.

To train with them, but her fear held her back, and she didn't think that she would be able to do it either.

But then, as they were training, Yuki looked up, having felt eyes on him, and saw that Gasper was looking down. Upon noticing the young boy looking on, Gasper hid behind the curtain shyly, clutching it with all the strength she had.

Yuki however waved towards her.

"Gasper-san! Come down if you'd like?!"

Gasper shivered, and didn't know what to do.

However, with the waving of Yuki, Gasper still didn't know what to do, but she did feel compelled to do so as well.

She walked towards the door, and put her hand on the door handle...but, stopped herself, and didn't open the door.

She went back to the window, only to see Yuki floating there, at the window. She let out an "Aaaah!" as she fell backwards, and looked towards her with uncertainty. Yuki did a trademark peace sign towards her, and gave her a compelling smile.

"Gasper-san, don't be afraid. I'll be with you all the way."

Yuki said while opening the window. Gasper got off the ground, and crossed her legs before Yuki could see her panties. She shyly looked towards Yuki, who's hand was still held out for her to take, and her eyes continued to go towards it with a unsure feeling inside of her heart.

"...Yuki-san, I'll be brave...yes?"

Yuki nodded his head, and went into the room.

Still with his hand out, he offered the hand towards the young girl and she looked on with a cute expression. Her cheeks dusted red a little bit, and she walked forward. Shyly, her fingers touched his own and soon they locked their fingers together.

With Yuki's confident and calming smile, Gasper gained more courage and moved closer, until Yuki held the girl in his arms. Lifting the girl up, one of his hands firmly on her butt to support her, and the other around her back, her legs wrapped around his waist.

"I-I'm sorry for taking so long..."

"It doesn't matter the time, the destination and getting there is what matters Gasper-san, well, the getting there probably is more what matters. We'll be doing it together, okay? Taking these first steps, or rather, flap of wings, you know?"

Yuki comforted, walking to the window, and jumped out of the window.

Gasper held onto Yuki tightly, as he flew in the sky, then landed near Koneko. Koneko looked up towards Yuki and how he was holding onto Gasper as he did, and felt a slight pang of jealousy. Koneko moved closer, and her eyes sharpened.

"...Yuki-san, it seems like you've brought out the Vampire, shall I prepare the garlic?"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeek!"

Gasper shrieked, only for Yuki to tap Koneko's head.

"Koneko-chan, don't be a meanie." Koneko turned her head to the side. "Ooh Koneko-chan, don't tell me you're jealous of Gasper-san here~?"

Koneko huffed, shaking her head. But Yuki could see that within her eyes, that she was slightly jealous.

"...I'm not jealous of a Vampire." Koneko looked towards Gasper in Yuki's arms, and felt scorned. "...I'm not jealous of her, Yuki-san declared me as cute, and that's how I am going to be for Yuki-san, I'll even claim his lap for myself always."

"Awwww, Koneko-chan is totally jealous~ I'm so happy, Koneko-chan's jealous for no reason, yet it is so adorable~"

Koneko puffed out her cheeks, looking at the still in his arms Gasper, and felt a pang of jealousy inside of herself. Gasper herself looked on at Koneko who didn't look pleased right now, and wondered if coming out was a mistake.

"Uuuuu...Yuki-san, this is scary..."

"Don't be so worried, it's gonna be alright Gasper-san. See, it isn't that bad out here."

"Yes...b-but, even then, my Sacred Gear will...I'll surely f-freeze everyone here, and then we'll..."

"Gasper-san." Ravel called, walking with Kuroka. "It seems you've come out, I'm happy you've decided to come out."

"Yuki-chan! My book, it's jumped to the number two most sold book this month!"

Kuroka announced happily, swaying from side to side.

"Awww, I'm so proud Kuroka-san~ That means more Virginia-chan's adventures, right~?"

"Of course, I'm thinking of adding a Sensei character, to teach young Virginia about her powers...being a Sensei with that power..." Her eyes went towards Yuki and imagined him in a school boys outfit, and then imagined herself as the Sensei, grinning. "...well, that wouldn't be that bad. Say, Yuki-chan, want Sensei to adore you~"

Yuki tipped his head with a confused face, Kuroka licked her lips happily.

Gasper looked on as Kuroka and Ravel neared by. With Koneko and Yuki there as well, she didn't feel scared of them, she felt sad that she could even freeze all of them with the people that were around and began shivering.

"N-No! This is a mistake! I shouldn't have come! I-I'll become scared! I wont be able to do it!"

Gasper's eyes were going to activate, but Yuki clasped his hand over her eyes, so she couldn't see anyone.

"There, there Gasper-san, please calm down. You don't have to worry, we're here to give you assistance now."

"Well, more specifically, Yuki and these Nekomata's will be able to help you, and we're going to give you the best kind of support."

Gasper cocked her head to the side curiously at Ravel's finishing words.

* * *

A small time later, they went to the outskirts of a land in the human world so they could train Gasper without worries. Yuki's eyes glowed, and went right to Gasper's own eyes, draining the energy around them. Kuroka and Koneko were nearby, sensing on and wondered what was going to happen. Ravel on the other hand was holding a ball.

"Okay, this is going to be our 12th try."

"I-I'm sorry! I can't do it! I'm failing you Ravel-sama!"

Ravel shook her head.

"Not at all, the trick is how to adjust the levels of power. It seems that you've got more power than we had expected. However, this is trail and error, of course there's going to be a few hiccups along the way, it's no ones fault."

Yuki nodded in agreement to what Ravel said.

"As she said Gasper-san, we're not giving up, and we hope you don't either."

"Y-Yes, I'll do my best Yuki-san! Ravel-sama!"

She seemed to be in high spirits, even if she did look a nervous wreck.

Kuroka and Koneko nodded their heads.

"It seems to be a good time now."

"...Yes, it seems to be levelling off quite well, Yuki-san can stop now."

Yuki stopped his eyes, so Ravel prepared the ball.

"Okay Gasper-san, we're going to throw the ball again. Focus your eyes."

"Y-Yeeeees! I'll do my besssssst~"

Within her nervousness, she felt a new resolve and was going to do her best no matter what else happened.

"Good resolve. Okay, here we go!"

Ravel threw the ball into the air, as Gasper's eyes focused on the ball.

Using her depowered Sacred Gear, therefore being able to control it better, her eyes gave off a unique glow, and the ball began moving differently, slower than before. In the air, as Gasper followed it with her eyes, the ball stopped moving all together after the 12 trial and errors.

"Yes! See Gasper-san? You did it!"

"N-No one else is stopped…? It's not going out of control…?"

Gasper wondered aloud, with Kuroka nodding.

"You're doing it you weird little Vampire nyaaaa. You can even stop the ball now~ Though it seems like you'll need Yuki-chan to activate it on will. Though just suck him off, and that will be fine."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!? To do that to Yuki-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!?"

Gasper let out a cry while blushing madly at the thoughts and Ravel sharpened her eyes.

"Is there a day where you don't make a sexual joke?"

"That wasn't a sexual joke! If she sucked the blood of Yuki-chan, then she'd power up, and even be able to fight stronger and control the Sacred Gear! Don't worry about that shit now, and just allow the girl to suck on Yuki-chan and taste that sweet, sweet nectar~"

Ravel gave Kuroka a disappointed look, going off the perverted expression that was on her face.

"...I hope you don't taste the sweet nectar anytime soon Onee-sama."

Koneko scornfully said, but Kuroka snickered.

"I'll be tasting it soon enough. I want it Shirone, don't worry about it though."

Yuki gave them both curious looks, then looked towards Gasper.

While she was panting, he saw that her legs was quaking.

Before they could buckle, Yuki appeared beside her, and caught her in his arms.

"Whoa there, Gasper-san. It's alright now. You've done well."

"R-Really Yuki-san…? D-Did I do good…?"

"Of course you did! You managed to freeze it! Now, we have to work on your confidence!"

Gasper's face fell down.

"W-Work on my confidence…?"

"Yup, we're going to be building on your confidence, it is going to be a hard road, but we'll be building it up. But don't worry, we'll be doing it slowly, taking it at a good pace, alright? You don't have to be scared, okay?"

Gasper nodded shyly, while panting due to what was going on.

Ravel walked closer, and smiled.

"If Gasper-san can learn to control it like she is, there's a very good chance that she wont have to be sealed. I've sent some progress reports to the higher ups, and it seems that they are pleased with the progress as well."

Yuki smiled at the sight, and saw Gasper drifting off to sleep.

"It does take quite a bit of effort to use her Sacred Gear, and I've been draining the aura of it as well, probably causing fatigue as well."

"Yes, I am in agreement, we should go and get her to bed and rest."

Nodding, Yuki carried Gasper in his arms, and was going to leave...when someone else new came towards them.

The man looked to be around his mid twenties, and had a large grin on his facial haired face. His grin looked mischievous, and Kuroka growled while Yuki's eyes were on Gasper, making sure that she didn't do anything or her Sacred Gear activated without her authorization.

"He's got a strong power."

The man walked up towards them, and his eyes cast towards Yuki and the others.

"Well, isn't this a sight and a half?" He moved forward, but then as he walked, he pushed past Kuroka only to unintentionally graze her chest, making her eyes red with rage. "A few Sacred Gear wielders here-"

"Pervert!"

Kuroka exclaimed, with the man's face dropping.

"Oh shit..."

Kuroka put her hand forward, and shot off several balls of Senjutsu.

The man cried "No!" and summoned a spear of light, cleaving through the Senjutsu balls with ease.

"Cheeky! Fallen Angel! Yuki-chan! Fallen Angel! It's attacking me! It touched my breast!"

Yuki didn't even need to look because he didn't want her to be hurt. He used his very impressive speed. While the Fallen Angel was distracted by Kuroka and the fact that he was called a pervert, Yuki managed to get behind him, and wrapped his arms around the Fallen Angels neck, and tighten it as tight as he could without killing.

"N-Noooo..."

The man exclaimed, but Yuki wouldn't let him go.

"I wont let anyone hurt Kuroka-san! That means you as well!"

"Ravel, grab this bitches legs!"

Kuroka yelled and responding to that, Ravel rushed, and grabbed his legs, pulling them down. The man's eyes popped out of his skull when Yuki's arms tightened even more than before, Ravel's hands danced with flames and held it close to the man's legs. He then looked between Kuroka and Koneko who both each grabbed his arms and held it tightly.

"...We wont let you hurt our family."

"I'll slice and dice your body~"

Kuroka threatened after Koneko made a fearless face.

"N-No, stop this now..."

He croaked out, as Yuki looked at the man's face.

He blinked, and then muttered "Oops." and let him go.

"Yuki-chan!? What are you doing nyaaaa!?"

"...This man, he's Azazel-sama."

[Azazel-sama?!]

Azazel, the newly named man, looked on and shed a few tears at the sight before him.

* * *

"I could have killed you all, you know? But, I was holding back for your protections. I didn't want to kill you, so I stopped myself."

Azazel said after a little times passed.

They didn't know why they were listening to him, but the man said "I might be able to help you." so they decided to listen, since it pertained to Gasper. But now, he wouldn't stop going on about how they managed to 'win' against him.

"Y-Yes, we know that...and I feel uneasy with being in your presence...how did you even know we were here...?"

"Oh, I know of this place, is all~"

Somehow Ravel didn't believe him.

"No, seriously, how did you know we were here?"

"I keep tabs on people that interest me, and I happened to feel your presence here...well, one of my trusted friends who lives in a distance from here does. does that answer your question?" Ravel shrugged. Azazel continued while stroking his face. "Even then, you have a good group here, don't you? Sacred Gear's, of the former Exorcist, and the Vampire girl. Either one is good, together, is even better. You're building a good peerage." His eyes went towards Gasper, and she turned away shyly while hiding behind Yuki. "It seems that she wont be able to control her Sacred Gear in public, eh."

"...How did you even know that?"

Ravel looked suspicious, so Yuki chuckled awkwardly.

"It's because we've met before~"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeh?! Y-You know the leader of the Fallen Angels!?"

Yuki tossed his hand side to side.

"Not on a deep personal level and we've only met a few times. It's just their Hakuryuukou fought me once, and ever since then, Azazel-sama here has been trying to set up another match with us, to test our Sacred Gear's, and all that good stuff whenever we happen to come across one another. Though, he's also interested in my Sacred Gear. Despite being the leader of the Fallen Angels, he's actually not a bad person, even I was shocked. Though the fact remains, if Azazel-sama says he can help, then I say we should let him~"

"Even then, he's the leader of the Fallen Angels..."

Ravel looked unsure, and Kuroka's eyes narrowed upon the Fallen Angel.

"And he molested me as well! He touched my breast when they are for Yuki-chan! I say we cut off his head!"

"Iyaaaa!" Azazel unintentionally let out a small cry, adopting a few tears. "N-No, I didn't mean to! I'm sorry about that, geez. Don't scare me like that again. But yes, I have something that might be able to help out, if you do something for me."

"Of course..."

Azazel snickers at Ravel's words.

"It isn't bad but Yuki as you're known by now, give Vali a good fight one day and let me study your Sacred Gear."

"Heh, if it is Vali-san, then I suppose. Vali-sans always weird when it comes to fighting and such. And well, if you're a good Fallen Angel, I might let you study me sometimes~ But, if there's anything that can be done for Gasper-san, we've been thinking about draining off her aura so she can control her powers normally."

"That's not a bad idea, you kids are smart!" Ravel and the others looked on as Azazel pulled out a pair of glasses. "See, there? These help control eye based Sacred Gear's, so they don't needlessly activate." Ravel looked unsure. "You're thinking I'm setting you up."

"Well, Devils and Fallen Angels aren't known to be the best of friends."

Azazel nodded.

"I'm happy you're distrustful. It would mean you're gonna have a terrible time in the future. Though you can trust me. Here, Yuki, wear them and show her."

"W-Wait, you're not using my Yuki! You put them on and show us!"

"I don't have a visual based Sacred Gear, Yuki there does."

Ravel still looked unsure, but Yuki placed his hand on Ravel's shoulder.

"Don't worry Ravel-sama, Azazel-sama's a lot of things, but he isn't a bad guy, and he isn't here to hurt us, I know that for true. I've met plenty of evil people, and Azazel-sama, despite being a Fallen Angel, doesn't have an evil heart. We can trust him."

Ravel looked at Azazel once more, narrowing her eyes.

"If you hurt my Yuki or Gasper-san, then I'll never forgive you."

"Hohoho, saying such things, I am happy." He handed the glasses to Yuki who put them on. "Now why don't you try your Sacred Gear?" Yuki nodded, trying to use his Sacred Gear, but the glasses stopped them from doing anything. "See? I wont go into the boring details on what makes these work, let's just say magic, a lot of tech and other things like that. But, while wearing them, the users Sacred Gear wont go out of control. And as Yuki said, that aura draining, that's quite ingenious, did you come up with that little Phenex?"

"...I did."

Ravel admitted, making Azazel smile.

"I see, you're quite smart, little Phenex."

Yuki took off the glasses, and handed them towards Gasper.

Gasper held them in her hands, but she wasn't sure. She looked towards Yuki who smiled and nodded. Seeing that, Gasper wore them on her face, and looked out of them to see the rest of them looking at her. She fell into a shy experience, and looked to the ground.

"Finally, it seems like you've done a good thing."

"B-But...h-how do we know it works for her Sacred Gear? It worked for Yuki's sure, but Gasper-sans is different to Yuki..."

Azazel held a hand in thought, but Kuroka rolled her eyes, and withdrew a blade, thrusting it at Gasper while yelling "I'll kill you right now!" causing Gasper to cry out.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Gasper let out a cry and her Sacred Gear tried to activate...

But the glasses seemed to stop her from moving forward with them.

She looked at everyone there, and saw that no one was frozen.

"Geez Kuroka-sama! You didn't have to do that!"

Ravel complained as Yuki comforted the worried Gasper.

"I was doing what was necessary nyaaa~"

Azazel nodded his head.

"This is good, see? It works, I'm glad~ In the future, you should just talk to me if you want a Sacred Gear played with~"

Ravel looked unsure, but they all listened to what the Fallen Angel had to say. Of course they were going to keep this secret from everyone for now, but they couldn't deny that Azazel was good at helping them with this problem.

* * *

Yuki, after spending a month with the young man, looked on at the Knight of Rias he made some graves. It was something that he did every few days, and Yuki could only watch, and each time he tried to tell him about the Excalibur project survivors, the boy wouldn't believe him, though they had become somewhat more friendly with one another.

Yuki saw the graves, and knew some of them were unnecessary, since some of them were alive. The open field was quite lovely, and he even thought that the swords the boy used was a nice touch due to the Sacred Gear that he was using.

From behind the sitting down Yuki, Gasper held onto him tightly. Yuki also thought that this would be good for confidence training, spending some time outside. But she was hiding behind Yuki the whole time and didn't say much if anything at all.

"Why don't you add their names?"

Yuki questioned openly, so the blonde turned back to Yuki questioningly.

"Because...I can't add their names."

Was his reply to Yuki, but Yuki cocked his head curiously.

"Because they aren't real graves, right?"

"...Yes, that's right, they aren't real graves, these graves aren't worthy of their lives. They aren't good."

Yuki looked at the graves once more, and clicked his fingers. From the clicking, magical circles appeared above, and from the circles, flowers fell down from them, and landed on each and everyone of the grave.

The blonde looked on at the flowers, then turned back to Yuki.

"Why did you do that?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You didn't know them, they weren't your comrades. Why would you care?"

Yuki didn't know if that was supposed to be a trick question or not. But he answered it all the same.

"I care, because all life is precious, young Knight of Rias-sama. I might not have known them, but I saw them, deceased. But some of them, are alive, you know?"

"Stop lying to make it better, I don't want to hear lies anymore."

Yuki knew he'd answer like that.

"Even if you think it is a lie, if you come with me, I can show you."

"No thanks, I don't want to get my hopes crushed."

"Indeed, I think I would have thought like that as well. However, while you don't believe me, I'll show you soon enough by force, they're also asking after you."

"Say they're alive, say you did save them...I'm a Devil, they wouldn't want to see me. I'm ashamed of myself."

Yuki placed a hand under his chin, then let out a breath.

"Don't be silly, I'm a Devil, and they haven't done anything to me. They look forward seeing me. And I'm sure they would get used to seeing you as well, and would be so happy to see your friends as well."

The blonde haired Knight turned towards Yuki with annoyance, and because of the scary looking face, Gasper whined and hid behind Yuki, but Yuki gave her head a small pet once more, to comfort her and keep her calm and in control.

"Why do you keep saying these things? We're not even in the same peerage, why are you bothering to help me at all?"

"You're from the Church, you might have not been an Exorcist, but you were apart of a project, like I was, like so many people were. And all of them, are going to be looked after by me. I see them as Otouto's and Imouto's, and the likes, family. Like you, I don't have any family either."

"Orphan then?"

"A little more complicated than that. Lets just say, that I'm quite the unique project as well. But yes, I see you as an Otouto as well, Isaiah-kun."

Gasping at the name, the boy looked suspicious.

"...How do you know that name?"

"The children told me about it. And the records on the project Excalibur also told me about it as well." The boy held his head down. "I know what it is like, to be afraid, to be scared, and to be alone. I felt like that for a long time, when I was experimented on as well. And I know what it is like to adjust to such things, to being a Devil, to being thrusted into a new life, coming out of a facility and being brought to a new life. How scary it is, I want to make sure that you have help as well. I'm not going to pretend to know what you've been through, because everyone's experience is different, but I do know what it is like to see people dying all around me, to see people crying and begging for help, and watching your friends die before you, yet you're powerless to do anything to help...it also sickens me and it makes me feel sorrow, and that's why I've dedicated my life to helping these poor children, and you are apart of this as well, Otouto-kun~"

The blonde looked on with a shocked expression, unable to think right about it. He even felt his cheeks reddening a little bit by the surprise that he felt inside that Yuki seemed to care so much when they didn't know each other that well.

"...It's weird, I've never had anyone care so much about my well being, and I don't know how to react."

"You don't have to react to me, I just wish for you to get along with Rias-sama, she truly does care about you, you know? She asks me everyday we're together on how you are, and what you're doing, and if you're okay and what she could do make it easier for you. I don't know about you, but that kind of affection isn't given out easily to new people. But that's because she's a Gremory as well, she cares about you as a person above anything else in the world."

The boy thought about it, and couldn't understand it either. It was indeed true what Yuki was saying and even the boy had to believe these words. He could even see it with how he was giving Gasper some encouraging words right now.

He opened his mouth to answer, but he then heard something, ringing.

"Speaking of the Devil." Yuki picked up his phone. "Oh, hello Rias-sama. Yes, he's here right now….yeah, he's alright. Oh, you do? Okay, I'll come and get you." Yuki put down the phone and turned to the boy. "Rias-sama wishes to come here as well, you're not against that, right?"

The blonde thought about it while Yuki stood up. On his hip, hugging him tightly, was Gasper who wouldn't let go. Not that Yuki minded, he even stroked the back of Gasper's head softly, and comfortingly.

"...I suppose it will be fine."

"Great, then we'll be back in a minute. Coming Gasper-san?"

"Y-Yes! Please don't leave me here!"

Yuki chuckled, continuing to pet her head.

"Yes, I understand Gasper-san, I'm not going to leave you. Besides, we have to save Namine-chan from the bad men who want to hurt her. She can chain my memories anyday~"

Yuki began making a magic circle, which soon formed underneath them.

"B-But Yuki-san, she's a Nobody..."

"Obviously she's someone Gasper-san, don't be mean to Namine-chan, she's doing it against her will. And she needs saving from the men in black."

"N-No, you misunderstood me...I mean, her...she's called a Nobody l-like Heartless are c-called that..."

"Oh...that must be horrible. Still I think Namine-chan is the best~ She's adorable, and if Sora-kun has Kairi-chan, I'll keep Namine-chan all to myself~ She's somebody to me~"

The blonde watched as they teleported away together while discussing some Kingdom Hearts together, and then he looked back at the flowers on the grave. He picked one of them up, and held it to his nose, and smelled it, loving the sensations that his nostrils felt.

* * *

While he waited for Yuki to return, a creepy voiced echoed through the mountains.

[Houhou, a Devil that creates swords huh. This sure is rare.]

A creepy voice that echoed throughout the mountains.

Becoming suspicious, the boy started to sense the surrounding. The aura wasn't hard to miss, and then soon, he felt the ground shaking with heavy footsteps that were coming to the ground and to the boy himself.

The one who appeared while making heavy footsteps echoed within the surrounding was a giant with a head of a tiger. He was a huge beast-man with the traits of a tiger on his body. His body was so huge that he was about five meters tall. The aura floating around his body was a demonic power, it was clear that he was a Devil. And due to the lands that they were in, it was very surprising that he would appear there.

By appearance, and how he smacked his lips together, it was quite clear that the person was a Stray Devil, and it worried the boy himself.

The tiger beast-man grabbed onto one of the swords he made that was used as a grave. He used his big eyes to look at the sword enthusiastically. There were many sharp fangs lined up from his big mouth that was left open.

[Demonic Sword? No, it's an imitation of a Demonic Sword. It doesn't even have a proper shape yet…however it is a rare ability.]

The boy made a sword within his hand and made his stance at him.

"Let go off that sword. That is…a grave!"

Even though he said that, the beast-man simply put on a disgusting smile.

[A grave? This? Never mind. There's something more important. Kid, come with me. It seems like you can be sold for a good price. You're a "Stray" like me, right? I won't treat you badly, you know?]

His expression showed that he had taken an interest in the boy that was before him, particularly the ability to summon swords. And with no one around, the boy was in a bind. If Yuki had been around then maybe he could be capable of fighting...but, he felt a deep desire to get stronger inside of him.

He thought about his life, and what Yuki had been saying for a month now, and how he had people around him, caring for him. And how he was enjoying his new life. He felt regretful about it, because of his comrades, but he also felt joy from the experiences that he enjoyed.

He shook my head and once again directed his sword at the beast-man.

"Stop messing around. I will never go along with you!"

He said in high spirits but the tiger Devil simply showed an evil smile.

[Never mind. To begin with, I'll just have to make you quiet by torturing you.]

The beast-man then released his hostility towards the boy from his whole body. He was planning to attack, and therefore, the boy knew that he wouldn't be able to stop now, he wasn't going to lose, he was going to win.

He then sprinted from his position first and swung his swords at his opponent from the Devils blind spot after running around in zigzag.

The blonde got his flank...or rather, that was what he thought, but the beast-man disappeared immediately. He was rather face, and the boy couldn't even think before he received a heavy blow to his back. The injury caused the young boy to be thrust forward, skidding across the ground and made him wince all the same.

"D-Damn..."

The boy murmured, looking towards the Devil who held his leg out, and was pulling it back in.

he got off the ground and looked on with a curious face. He felt his breath leave him at the same time due to the aura that was released from the tiger Devils body. It was an aura he didn't think that he would be capable of dealing with.

The beast-man then started to laugh vulgarly.

[That was a good move. You're strong for a kid your age. But you're still no match for me. Even though I'm like this, I was a Knight under my master. Well, I couldn't use swords though. From my perspective, are you also a Knight, kid? Though it seems like you lack power.]

"Knight..."

He remembered when Rias told him that, but he didn't listen much because he didn't want to, that was the simple truth, and the Devil man just snarled at the blonde, looking at him as if he wasn't worth the trouble at all.

[Hmph. Those reincarnated from a human sure are weak.] The beast-man released a kick with a big spin. The graves made from the swords were being destroyed, causing extreme anger to erupt inside of the young boys body. [It seemed like you were obsessed with these crappy graves! Just like you, these graves are also weak!]

Seeing that, he couldn't help myself but to get mad and jump ahead.

"Damn it!"

However, the opponent had a movement that surpassed the boys, so he ended up receiving his counter as the blonde attacked.

Even though he had my attack dodged and received his counter, he kept on standing up no matter what and headed right at the beast man Devil. Because he didn't have battle experience, he knew he didn't have a leg to stand on. But he didn't want to be weak, and wanted to be strong, and even when he was battered and went to the ground, he still didn't do anything other than show his amazing resolve.

[Looks like you finally became quiet.]

It happened when the tiger beast-man tried to pick him up who was on the ground...

"Don't even get closer to that child than you already are."

A familiar voice echoed throughout the forest. When the boy turned his head to that direction, there was a crimson haired girl standing there. It was Rias, and beside her was Yuki, and a cowering Gasper as well who clung tightly to Yuki's body.

As soon as she grasped the situation, she glared at the beast-man as if she was enraged.

"I need to pay you back for hurting that child. You must be a "Stray"? I wonder how you got inside this mountain. Being clueless sure is scary. And doing such things right before me, you must be crazy, I wont allow this nonsense to come upon me like this."

Rias' boldness where she didn't even flinch against an opponent who was several times bigger than her. The beast-man twitched his eyebrows when he saw the crimson-hair.

[…Crimson-hair, are you a Gremory? Hou, so that must mean that this kid is a servant Devil of the Gremory. Interesting. It certainly seems like I could sell him for a high price if it's a kid who is a servant Devil of the Gremory.]

His vulgar words were directed at Rias Gremory. Her crimson hair wavered due to her aura of rage while Yuki held a sword out in his hand. The blade tightened in his hand, ready to fight...but then stopped, and looked down at Gasper.

" _Hmmmm, this would be a good encouragement for her as well. Though this guy is only Middle Level Devil power, and I could take him with a little bit of effort, this would give Gasper-san a confidence boost as well. Yeah, this is good._ "

Yuki thought to himself, while bending down towards Gasper, and came face to face with her. She looked into Yuki's eyes while trembling, but Yuki gave her a comforting hug, as Rias spat at the Devil who tried to hurt her Knight.

"High price? Are you trying to sell my cute servant? I won't forgive you. You deserve death for that! I'll kill you myself!"

She threatened him so hard that Yuki was surprised by how angry she had gotten.

Yuki looked at the boy on the ground and saw his resolve. Though he was shaking, his body left the ground and endured the pain that he felt, and said it right to the Devil beast who had terrorized him and destroyed the graves of his friends.

"…It doesn't matter…about whether I'm…being sold or not…that isn't important right now…!" With resolve in his eyes, and the comrades deaths at hand, the boy no longer would be weak and continue to being strong. "I can't lose to the likes of yoooou! I'm going to get stronger in order to liiiive!"

Yuki was surprised by the moment he did that.

An intense demonic power erupted from his body which then spread around the surrounding. The next moment, many swords with different shapes started appearing from the earth in his surroundings.

" _So, it is Sword Birth after all. All of them have a demonic feel to them. Quite cool, a creation type Sacred Gear, I wonder what he's going to do…? Let's see._ "

Yuki was interested in what was going to happen, so he didn't say anything and watched on curiously as to what was going to happen. So, he held onto Gasper, and watched the blondes resolve, and if necessary, was going to get into it.

He grabbed hold of the demonic power sword covered in darkness.

"What a thing, it seems like it can devour light. How about Holy Eraser?" Yuki gave his thoughts, and from the place he stood, he looked right towards Yuki, and adopted a small smile. "Go ahead, show us what you got."

"Right!"

The made a stance with the demonic sword and jumped towards the beast-man as Yuki subtly used his Sacred Gear to lower the power of the Devil, draining him piece by piece. While he headed towards him head on, the blonde pulled out one of the demonic swords and threw it at the beast-man quickly.

That was the flame demonic sword. It made a violent flame and headed right towards the beast-man.

The beast-man attempted to deflect that powerfully with his fist however the defense on his arm had been lowered, and he received a burn, which surprised him. He pulled the sword out of his hand and threw it away.

[Why!? Why did I get cut!? My natural defenses should be enough!]

The Devil cried out, seeing blood coming from his hand. Rias looked at Yuki who was splitting his eyes. Draining off the aura, and empowering her Knight. She smiled in thanks to Yuki, and gave his shoulder a pet.

"Thank you Yuki-kun. Support him a little while longer."

"Sure. Leave it to me Rias-sama. This will be good for a confidence boost as well."

They whispered together, so he didn't hear.

Gasper looked on, unsure of what she was gong to do, but Yuki's arms were still around her, and he stood up, she wrapped her legs around his waist, and his arm went under her butt to support her.

Then, as the Devil recovered from the wound, the blonde was already in a stage where he had my sword striking down at him.

He responded to that and tried to catch the demonic sword, however, he made an ice demonic sword appear at the tip of his foot while feeling stronger than before. He didn't know the reason (he didn't know about Yuki's Sacred Gear) but he didn't mind and felt inspired to do so.

"Hey, it's the necessary point for swinging a sword is how you can overcome your opponents guard precisely rather than brute strength. Remember that, more than strength, skills can be useful as well, young Knight."

Yuki encouraged the boy, and he felt the deep desire inside of him increasing as well. While he saw the chance, the blonde made a sharp kick with the ice demonic sword towards the beast-man's face. The demonic sword impaled the left eye of the beast-man who had his guard broken due to the fact that Yuki was decreasing attributes of defense, and giving that to the boy instead, and since he wasn't fighting, he didn't have to worry about anything else, and could do this with his full attention which quickened the pace as well.

[Nugaaaaaaaaaaaah!]

The beast-man who had his eye gouged out screams loudly and squirmed in pain.

He then said it to him while making a sarcastic smile.

"…I don't think having just power is enough. If you're a Knight, and if you're someone who uses swords, then I think technique is the way to go."

Hearing the words of the boy, the tiger beast-man made an angry expression where he didn't have even the slightest confidence.

[I don't give a shit about you anymoooooore! I've decided to kill you noooow!]

The beast-man made the claws of both his hands longer and slashed them down at him. Because of Yuki's Sacred Gear, his movements seemed more sluggish than before, and because of that, the boy managed to avoid the swinging sword, but it impaled the ground and sent out a shockwave which almost knocked down Rias, if not for Yuki to save her by grabbing her arm while carrying Gasper in his arms, and held her safely up.

"Thanks, Yuki-kun."

Rias smiled out happily, Yuki giving a shake of his head as if to say "Don't worry about it." and she merely smiled on happily.

[No! This is bullshit! My powers depleting!? Why is this happening!? You're doing it, aren't you boy!?]

He accused the blonde of it, but he didn't understand either, and dodged the attacks. Even then, because of the attacks before, he felt his stamina was depleting. Yuki couldn't cure stamina and could only transfer energy to others, to strengthen their powers, not cure stamina. But because of the draining energy from the enemy, they felt their bodies slowing down and compensated with their stamina as a result.

"Hey, you have to give the finishing blow."

Yuki calmly advised with glowing eyes.

"I-I'm having trouble! Even with his sluggish movements, I can't win this fight! I'm too depleted from the Sacred Gear using and other things!"

Yuki hummed at the response he received, and looked towards Gasper. Gasper, who had remained silent while playing with the glasses on her face from Azazel, saw Yuki's eyes looking at her, and made a worried looking face.

"Y-Yuki-san...I-I can't! I can't do it...I'm too afraid, I wont be able to do it! I can't do it! I'll be useless...I'm always useless...I can't do it...balls are one thing, but this is a Devil, I can't freeze a Devil, and not freeze that boy too...I'm sorry..."

Yuki held Gasper close to his body, and peered into her eyes while the boy continued to dodge the attacks of the Devil, and took off her glasses.

"It's alright now, Ravel-sama had told me that maybe if you sucked my blood, it would be fine. You can stabilize your power, and do it. Gasper-san, I believe in you that much, I know you can do it. We've been working together for a month now, I am sure you can do this."

Gasper began crying a little bit, never believing someone could even believe in her.

But Yuki, who was the Queen of their group, was showing much support, and she was afraid to let him down.

"...I don't want to be a disappointment...please don't ask me Yuki-san, I'm too weak, and helpless...I'd only get in the way."

Yuki raised a hand to the girls face, and brushed over the face of the young girl, brushing the tears out of her eyes. He then bent his neck backwards, exposing it towards her. Gasper's eyes looked at the neck, and unconsciously licked her lips, desire filling her being.

"Gasper-san, I wouldn't ask if I didn't believe in you. I know you can do this, you're apart of Ravel-sama's peerage, apart of this family, and we all support one another. You can be supported by me as well. I know you don't like drinking directly from the body, but you can drink from mine, I honestly wouldn't mind. If it is to give you the confidence I know you've got inside, then we can do this together, how about that? I'm right here, I'm always going to support you, because you're apart of this family, and you're my friend too. My cute Vampire friend~"

Gasper felt her heart beat a little more, at his sweet his words were, how he held some confidence in her...no, not some, immense confidence in her. She could see it within his unwavering eyes, and his expression that was of kindness and affection.

She then saw the Devil was enclosing on the Knight boy, and looked back to Yuki once more. Within his protective arms, the ones she felt when she was on the verge of death, she knew that this would be for the best, that he wasn't lying, that he would be around.

"E-Even if I mess up..."

"You're not going to, you've got this Gasper-san. And even if you make a mistake, family helps one another, we all make mistakes, I make them and so does everyone else."

Gasper looked at Yuki's face once more, and began shedding more tears.

However, this time, these tears weren't of sadness, they were of joy, and how much he was relying on her, and how she could rely on him as well. She then nodded to herself, and leaned towards Yuki's neck.

With her sharp fangs protruding from her mouth, she laid her lips onto his neck, almost kissing it. He shivered slightly at the touch, Gasper's face turning redder and redder. Even with the nervousness that she felt inside of her body, she continued to give small kisses, probably preparing for the actual biting itself.

"Geez, since when are you a tease Gasper-san~? I thought that it was only me that was a tease~"

"Y-Yuki-san! Y-You've got it wrong! I'm not teasing you!"

"Well, it seems like it to me, it's alright Gasper-san, you can tease me if you like~ I'll tease you later on~"

"Mouuu..."

Gasper pouted, but Yuki smiled happily like a child, and playfully licked her face, making her blush even more. While fighting down nervousness inside of her, she allowed her teeth to brush his skin, his neck. It looked alurring to the Vampire, she loved how smooth it was on her lips, and she eventually took the bite.

"...Aaah, Gasper-san..."

Maybe hitting an erogenous zone, Yuki felt a wave of pleasure to erupt inside of him, and fill him up, Gasper drunk deep of Yuki's neck, and felt a pulsation that went through her body. She felt the aura of Yuki flow into her body and empowered her being.

She clung to Yuki tightly, while drinking. She clung so tight that her body was pressing against Yuki's own body. When she pulled apart from his own body and she felt hot deep within her chest. She felt amazing within her body, and her body heated up, from pooling inside of her being.

"Y-Yuki-sans blood...i-it's too much...it's so rich...tender...sweet….so addictive...I want to drink Yuki-san often!"

She declared while her mind was blown to new ideas. Rias even looked on with a red face at the sounds Gasper was making. It sounded sexual, and she was even shaking around like she wanted more and more of Yuki's defining and delicious blood.

"Fufu, Gasper-sans surely asking for a lot of cute things~ But, I don't mind, you can drink me later on, for now, you can help out the blonde haired Knight and freeze the enemy for us? That would be good Gasper-san. Okay?"

"Y-Yes, Yuki-san...I'll do it!"

Gasper's eyes turned towards the Devil as his blade rose. Focusing in on him, her eyes gave off a glow, and from that glow, the man's body came to a stop, she froze the time of the man and he merely stood there, frozen and even his consciousness was frozen as well.

"Wow..."

Rias was in awe, looking at Gasper, and then hugged herself.

She then looked towards the boy who was getting off the ground.

Yuki allowed Touki to flow around his hand, and grabbed one of the boys swords on the ground. Transferring the aura of Touki to the blade, he threw it towards the blonde, who caught it and held it tightly within his hand.

"Go, cut him down. Show Rias-sama why she chose you as her Knight."

"Y-Yes. I shall do so right away!"

Holding the sword in his hand, and allowing the Touki to flow, Yuki watched as the young man made a stance, and then ran forward. Because he was frozen, he couldn't do anything else, and ended up getting slicked right through, from tip to toe, the blade cleaved him in half fully.

Because of that, he became exhausted, and went to fall to the ground, but Yuki moved forward, and got between them, holding up the boy with his hand, holding the tired Gasper in his arms as she sounded rested on his shoulder.

"Well done, we should think about fixing these graves as well."

The boy nodded, Yuki allowing him to go to the ground. Rias walked over, and together, they fixed the grave.

While fixing said grave, Yuki went close to the boy, and smiled.

"You said this to me before that you didn't want to be a Devil, and that it is scummy and the likes. Is that how you feel now?"

The blonde remembered that, and saw how Yuki allowed Gasper to sleep on his form, and still helped with the graves.

The boy continued while sticking in a sword through the ground for the grave.

"As I said before, no one here's against you, we haven't come to hurt you, Rias-sama isn't against you either. And if you give her a chance, she'll actually be really great for you, she's encouraging, and she'll continue to support you."

The boy thought about what Yuki said, and while they were doing as they were doing, Rias offered her smile.

That smile seemed to bring new life to the boy, and gave him much to think about.

Once done, Yuki turned to Rias.

"By the way, Rias-sama. Did you decide on the boy's name?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure if this child would like it…" The girl who stared at the boy gently said this name. "Kiba Yuuto. I thought of it mostly with my feeling, but how about it?"

He smiled at her suggestion and nodded.

"Yes, I think that's a good name."

Seeing his reaction, Rias, and Yuki smiled. Gasper was too busy sleeping to know any better, she loved being in his arms and felt the most calmest. Their smiles also affected him, and caused him to feel accepted.

"I'm glad, now are we going to go?"

"Go…?"

"Take you to your comrades of course."

"But they're..."

"Not dead, Yuuto-kun." Yuki confirmed it while smiling. "Yes, most of them did, but there's a few survivors. Shall we go and see them? You didn't believe me before, but after that, you have to be at least intrigued, right?"

He couldn't deny that, and merely nodded his head.

"Ooh, I'll go too!"

Rias announced, so Yuki nodded, and activated a magic circle beneath them. While at that time, Gasper woke up, and was told the situation, and though she was nervous, she felt strong with Yuki beside her, and was going to be alright.

With a flash of light, they teleported away.

* * *

Getting to the destination, they appeared to be in the human world. Yuuto looked around at the area that they were in, and saw a large mansion, with several extensions added onto it. It was huger than the ones that the Gremory owned, and must have cost a lot.

To the side, he saw a large play area, with many, many children, running around and playing together happily. He even saw flowers being arranged around the open fields, with some animals being there, dogs, cats, and even some cows as well as sheep.

It looked so huge that Yuuto couldn't believe it.

He didn't think a place like this would be in the human world.

The atmosphere was so calm and relaxing that he felt as if he could drift off to sleep easily.

"What is this place…?"

Yuuto didn't know, and Gasper was unsure as well.

"This, is a place for survivors of projects, wars, and children that had no place to go. Here, they get an education, food, a warm place to sleep, a family with the other children and even get to stay here for as long as they liked. Even some of the older ones have started helping out with the young ones. It is a project I started up a few years ago, a place where children don't have to be afraid, and with no place to go. They can't go to the Church and they can't go to normal places because of their special powers. Here, they can do as they like, train if they like, or not at all. They can do anything they want, this is their home, and they are, free here."

Yuuto could hardly believe it, and Gaspers eyes went into Yuki's own. He smiled down towards her as she hugged him tightly.

"...That sounds really beautiful, Yuki-san. They all look so happy."

"Hehe, thank you."

Yuki replied happily to Gasper.

Yuuto looked around and saw not only people, but he also saw Devils.

"Yes, and this is how a proper young woman would drink their tea..."

"Fufu, if you can use your subtle movements of your body, you can surely tease anyone you'd like."

"And this, move your hips, and shake what you've got from below, it's very good~"

"...Let's all play hide and seek together. I'll seek, you all hide."

He saw Ravel giving lessons on etiquette and other things. He saw Akeno giving the lessons on...well, it seemed to be teasing from what he could tell. He saw Kuroka giving dance lessons to some of the children and even Koneko was involved as well, playing games with the children naturally.

When seeing him, Ravel gave a wave, and so did the children around her elegantly. He waved back, Ravel was glad to see Gasper was out of the house, and didn't look frightened. Slowly, they were getting through to Gasper, and was showing that she held courage inside of her, it would be a long road, but it was going to be great when she was able to do it.

Yuuto looked towards Yuki who adopted a smile.

"They all help out this way, they've become attached to helping out. Even Sairaorg-sama and Sona-sama and even Seekvaira-sama on occasion helps out as well." His eyes looked around. "And now to find those people..." He continued to look around, and eventually, he found the group all playing together. "There they are." He pointed towards them, showing Yuuto the children. "You can go over, they'd be happy to see you."

As soon as Yuuto laid eyes on them, his eyes welled up with fresh tears, and he held a hand to his mouth in disbelief. He couldn't wrap his head around the idea. They were alive. It was only a few, but more than just himself are alive.

"T-To think they survived too..."

"Yes...they did survive, and they're going to prosper here. Don't worry, this place is hidden under several different magical seals, not just from myself. But from a few trusted allies of mine who I owe some favours for. They'll be safe here. Now go, go and see them."

"Y-Yes! I'll go and see them...thank you, Onii-chan."

"Hehe, Onii-chan huh? We're not that far apart in age."

"Even then, it is as you said, you see people like me as Otouto's and Imouto's. So, am I your Otouto as well?"

Yuki cocked his head curiously as Yuuto went over.

Once getting to the children, Yuki watched as a reunion happened, and they all cried while hugging. It was a lovely meeting and though most of Yuuto's friends had gone, these children survived and at least for this, he could have a lovely meeting with the people who shared the same experience again.

He then remembered his own comrades. Both of them. Girls called Irina and Xenovia in particular, and he also remembered the ones he had failed to save and wondered if they were still alive or not. Yuki inhaled a breath, then looked right back towards Yuuto to see how he was with his former comrades and how happy he was.

He was a Devil now, so he couldn't go to his former comrades anymore. Even before becoming a Devil, he couldn't go back to his comrades. He was the enemy of the Church, but even then, he did miss them a lot.

He looked down at his chest, and looked at a necklace that he had on. He looked at it, opening it and showed separate images of Yuki and a blue haired girl while showing smiles, and Yuki with a brown haired girl in twintails, who was hugging his form tightly.

"Yu-Yuki-san, who are these people anyway…?"

She took interest in what he was doing, so Yuki smiled sadly to Gasper.

"Just my past, is all. Don't worry about that, lets go and have some fun, okay?"

"Yes, Yuki-san!"

Yuki smiled, and went to move, but Ravel walked closer.

"Yuki, I've got some good news."

"Oh?"

"Yes, after the reviews from the higher-ups, and what not, it seems like my evaluations not been bad, and Gasper-san doesn't have to be sealed!"

Yuki blinked in surprise.

"E-Eh, it did?"

"I was surprised too, but that's right. It seems those glasses to help control Gasper-san's Sacred Gear played a part along with the training, blood drinking and things like that. And guess what?" Yuki shrugged his shoulders. "It seems that there's been a little under the tables stuff going on, because I was suspicious on how Azazel-sama found us that day, and poked around a little bit. It seems that my Okaa-san and Otou-san reached out to him, and spoke to him about this because they didn't want me to be sad, and for us to be a good family together. He agreed to help out if we'd remain close, as in the peerage here. Officially, we got the glasses from Ajuka-sama. The Maou-sama's have agreed to keep it quiet as well. Sirzechs-sama actually told me about it just before I came here, and gave me the official okay to keep Gasper-san with us. But we can't tell others about our deals with Fallen Angels, you know how the higher ups would be."

Yuki nodded, knowing they wouldn't like it. But if it was a single incident, Yuki was fine with it and even was glad.

"Wow, what a thing...well, as long as Gasper-san gets to stay with us and not be sealed, I'm all for it! And staying in contact with Azazel-sama wouldn't be so bad, though that means Vali-san will continue trying to fight me..."

Ravel adopted a small smile on her face.

"By the way, when you fought the Hakuryuukou the first time, tell me, what was the outcome?"

"We drew, we both knocked one another out at the same time."

He answered honestly, making Ravel smile.

"Amazing! If my Queen can fight the reportedly growing strongest Hakuryuukou to a stalemate without even a Longinus, then I know I've picked the best Queen ever~" Ravel leaned closer, and smiled. "Because of Yuki, it seems my family is growing even more. I'm glad, that we met Yuki."

"Me too, Ravel-sama~ Let's be a happy family together~"

The pair smiled at one another, then moved towards the others, and had a good time together with the children.

Finally, it seemed like, things were looking up.

* * *

"Is test subject seven ready?"

A middle aged man asked a team of staff.

The place they were was a laboratory, and it looked fitted with hardware. It looked futuristic, it looked marvellous, yet it also looked scary at the same time. The man walked forward without hearing answer, and stared at something that was in a cage.

The thing in the cage, was a young girl.

She looked around while her will seemingly broke down more and more by the second.

However, she looked at the ground and desperately tried to invoke emotions that otherwise weren't able to be accessed by her.

"Hello subject seven, how are you doing today?"

His voice was vile.

It caused disgust to be inside of her being.

She felt afraid, and she felt alone.

But her will was slowly disappearing, and nothing else was replacing it.

It was her own will that was breaking and she couldn't handle it either.

She felt like breaking, but she held onto a deep desire that one day, she shall be rescued by someone, rescued by the one person who wore an identical ribbon to her own that was ran through her hair.

She couldn't forget the white hair, and the red eyes.

She even couldn't forget her life either, and she thought of that boy while desperately clinging to her natural lifespan…

"You'll be very useful, subject seven. Don't worry, it wont be long now."

Once again, she was being bombarded with horrid emotions inside of her being, and felt scared.

His horrible face pulled away from the cage, and walked away.

The girl looked down at her hands, and began shedding tears.

"Please...save me..."

She begged.

But no one came.

She truly was feeling it now…

How sad and desperate she was.

How scared she was…

She wanted saving.

But as time went on, she was sure that no one was going to come and…

She felt empty inside.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **With this chapter, we end the childhood arc! Yup, we're going to be moving to canon ages now, with new people coming in and now they will be of age, expect some more sexual situations among the girls, Kuroka and Akeno in particular are going to be more forward.**

 **But for this chapter, Gasper and Yuuto took centre stage, with Yuki among others helping them with their problems, and getting them to see themselves in a better light and other things. Azazel appeared briefly, and mentioned a few things for the future as well. And we got a little more on the mystery girl at the end as well. Ravel and Yuki also showed their trust in one another, and that shall grow as we get to the canon age.**

 **Also, about familiar's. Yuki's familiar, I've got a few ideas about it, but I'd like to draw from public opinion as well, so suggestions are welcome~**

 **Well, until next time, thanks for reading! Next time, we're in for perverts (of both genders) stalkers, new enemies, and other things as well!**

 **Yuki; Ravel, Koneko, Kuroka, Gasper (fem), Le Fay, Xenovia, Rossweisse, Irina, Akeno, Kunou, Grayfia, Mittelt. (WIP)**

 **Issei; Rias, Asia, Isabela, Tsubasa, Walburga, Raynare, Aika. (WIP)**

 **Ravel's Peerage**

 **Queen; Yuki.**

 **Rooks; Koneko, Gasper (mutation)**

 **Bishops; Le Fay, Kuroka.**

 **Knights; Xenovia, Irina.**

 **Pawns; Rossweisse (4 pieces), Kunou (3 pieces) Mittelt (1 piece)**

 **Rias peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Aika, Isabela.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Walburga.**

 **Knights; Yuuto, Raynare.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **ChaosJeff; Aah, we'll be seeing her real soon~ She is yeah, she really loves Yuki's blood. Do I? Different time zones I suppose. Hehe that would be rather funny to see, maybe she when she's taken a drink of Yuki's blood, she becomes even more possessive. Thanks very much! Glad you liked it!**

 **Dragonsayianblue; Thanks very much! He is indeed, Kuroka will give him plenty of nightmares~ Yeah, I thought it would be good, and lead to a different kind of Excalibur arc. Yup, indeed, they are the only ones we know of. Yeah, maybe he could that would be interesting.**

 **LoamyCoffee; The same for me~ Drawing upon experiences~ And yup, we're to canon now!**

 **Lyvendel; Aah no worries~ I'm glad that you like it!**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks very much! Yeah, thought it would be a nice way to bring the two stories together, for a good climax for the moment. Indeed, we'll be seeing that in the future. He's met Sirzechs and the Devil Leaders. If he's met the Angels or not, we'll find out eventually~ That would be pretty funny~ And you're not wrong~ She does yeah, we'll be seeing her in the future~ Cool suggestions~**

 **hellspam; Thanks very much! It will be rather interesting, and yeah, can't deny that, Rossweisse is a pretty cool character.**

 **Ali 1997; Thanks! Erm, okay~**

 **Nivek Beldo; They are quite jealous, but Yuki will never let it go too far. He'll always reign it in. It showcases Ravel's intelligence, she is intelligent and sometimes people forget that. Yeah, Azazel appeared in the nick of time. He did yeah, he'll be there for Yuuto, as a good friend for him and vice versa. Yuki does miss his friends, even after making new ones, old ones are hard to let go of. Eh, right now, neither, haven't decided yet. She is yeah, poor girl. And thanks very much! Indeed, quite a bit of development there~**

 **NinjaFang1331; Thanks very much!**

 **merendinoemiliano; Thanks very much~**

 **Tohka123; Thanks very much! She is yeah, with the help of Yuki and friends, she's growing into a more confident person. Kuroka's becoming quite popular with her books yeah, we'll see more of that in the future~ Indeed it is~ And thanks!**

 **Yoga pratama; Yup, she's not being sealed. Subject seven is...we'll have to wait, and see~ Yeah, that sounds cool. Because I like the name. No, because Yuki's older than Ravel, it was stated in the first chapter, he's at least a year older, he's in the second year now, while Ravel, Koneko, and Gasper are first years. Kuroka...well, she's a special case, you'll see soon. Rias' peerage are in the same years they're always been in. Walburga, you'll see in the future. Yeah, that would be cool~**

 **Guest 1; Yup, she's not~ Thanks, sorry can't say right now, would give it away. And yeah, perhaps~**

 **KnightsKing; She's going to be someone they face, if she is considered an antagonist or not, is up to debate yet.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks very much! We did yeah, Kiba and Gasper are slowly, but surely getting accustomed to their new lives. He's doing his best yeah. She is yeah, Ravel's pretty much the main strategist of the peerage and gives her best thoughts forward, and Yuki's there to help balance her out as well, a perfect pair one could say~ We did yeah, and they might fight in the future, it would be fun, right~? He is yeah, finally beginning to see that the Devils aren't evil, or anything like that. And yeah, it very well could do~**

 **Guest 2; Hehe, that would be a funny moment to see.**

 **KobayashiSenpai; Thanks very much! We did yeah, they bonded together, and he tried his best with Yuuto, who finally sees that Yuki's not a bad person. We are yeah, its been nine chapters so I thought it would be good to go from here. We are yeah! Yuki and Akeno are going to be shown to be closer in this chapter, and how they've matured during the years. She is yeah, Kuroka gets quite a bit of good money for her books, must be quite popular. And thanks!**

 **RedBurningDragon; Indeed they have been. With Yuki there, things are gonna be shaken up by the time we reach that part.**

 **Guest 3; I don't see why not, that would be cool, since only Tidus, Wakka, and Rikku usually are the ones underwater, he could be unique like that as well. Those would be awesome! Hehe, I can imagine everyone's faces as they tried to work out what they were even saying to one another. And that would be a nice touch~**

 **Silver crow; Yeah, I don't see why not, I'd make him different to Issei if I did that. Hehe, that would be pretty funny~ Yeah, he could be the tamer of the Heavenly Dragons, in more ways than one. That would be interesting, and yeah, they probably would be there. Thanks very much! We have ended that, and we'll be seeing that girl rather soon~**

 **Guest 4; That would be cool, maybe Yuki could propose before or after the first Rating Game they'd have or something.**

 **Skull Flame; Yup, that's how it is, waiting for Kiba to calm before he tried to say anything since Yuuto was worked up. Hehe, you might be right~ Indeed, but this ones going to be a good kind of stalker. He usually does, and you're not wrong, he surely can be like that quite a lot of the time. They are now yeah, they're old enough and they wont hold back. She surely can be~ They do, and I haven't decided yet. And thanks very much!**

 **BloodChamp; Thanks very much! He knows the Devil leaders, so it is only the Angels really, and he could know them, we'll have to wait, and see~ And yeah, I am thinking about them~**

 **Guest 5; I know, it would be quite amazing, fire with a holy sword, it would be quite fantastic. Hehe, that probably would be Xenovia all over. And yeah, she could very well be into those kind of books, it would be funny. I can imagine Xenovia doing that. He would do, since he knows her, and would know what effect that would have on Xenovia.**

 **Hail hydra; She'd be cool. A hydra, that would be fun~ Thanks for the suggestion~**

 **Guest 6; That sounds like an interesting idea, I might do something like that, and it does seem rather fun to do as well~**

 **Kalashnikov ak47; Here's the update!**

 **Absolute Mirage; Thanks very much! I'm glad that you liked it~ Those would be rather interesting, thanks for the idea! And thanks very much!**

 **Guest 7; Cool, those seem interesting~**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **New adventures await!**

"Mmmmmmm...no...go away you bitch..."

Kuroka murmured, as she laid in bed. Now, Kuroka had aged a bit, and had grown in many different ways, and many obvious ways. One being her breast size. They had grown to an amazing size, nearing the 100cm mark, but not quite there. Even then, she was rather busty and she also was curvy as well, which didn't exactly please Ravel either.

"Kuroka-sama, get up right now." Kuroka waved her hand at the teenage Ravel. "H-Hey! Don't do something like this, and wake up!" She demanded, but she waved her hand at her once more, and curled up in Yuki's arms. "Y-Yuki, tell...wait, you're not even up either! Y-Yuki! You have to wake up too!"

Ravel ordered once more while her bust bounced due to her shaking them. Ravel herself had gone through a development in her years. Now, she had a good bust size. She wasn't at Kuroka's level, but she wasn't flat chested either. She also had a curvy body, but again wasn't as curvy as Kuroka's, however, she was still quite the beautiful young woman.

"No...it's too early..."

The young white haired man said.

The man in question was a 17 year old boy, with white hair. His white hair had grown a little bit since his youth. The back reached the base of his neck, and was straight. However, at the front, his hair spiked out in different directions, but a long piece of his white hair fell down the centre of his face, and bridged at the end of his nose. His body also matured, and he was quite muscular. He wasn't insanely muscular by any means, but it was clear that he was quite muscular.

"Yuki, don't become like her. She's lazy-"

"Why don't you piss off and let us sleep nyaaaa!? I'm trying to catch up on my sleep, and you're disturbing that! Leave us alone now nyaaa! Or join! I don't care nyaaaa! Leave now!"

Kuroka snapped, and laid on Yuki's thick chest.

Ravel's eyes snapped onto Kuroka and adopted an annoyed face.

"No, I will not be pissing off as you have suggested. And you'll be getting up, we have school soon." She looked to the side, and saw Koneko and Gasper both curled up to Yuki. "Ooh come on. Koneko-san, Gasper-san, why don't you get up as well?"

The pair in question had grown as well. And laid near or on Yuki with the case being for Gasper and Koneko respectably.

"...No, I'm staying with Yuki-senpai..."

Koneko's bust was small, but she wasn't completely flat chested. Kuroka was sure that it was because subconsciously, she probably thought Yuki wished for bigger breasted girls, and she was taller and bigger breasted than what she naturally would be, but still she wasn't the tallest, or the biggest bust. Even then, Kuroka was happy, since she probably could have children at her size, and she didn't loose her cuteness appeal either.

"Munya...Senpai's body is nice and warm..."

Gasper had bigger breasts than Koneko, but not that much. She was also taller than Koneko, but smaller than Ravel was who stood at 5ft, she also looked cute as well, and also she clung to Yuki's body. Kuroka thought the same thing about Gasper as she did Koneko, that it was a combo of trying to compete with the likes of her and Akeno that her body and breasts grew in a way to appear more attractive, adding to the fact of their demonic powers, their demonic beings, they seemingly subconsciously did it for Yuki, since both of them were practically...no, they were in love with Yuki.

All four of them were, even Akeno was as well, and now that they were old enough...it was quite hectic with how they expressed such affections, especially Kuroka, and even Akeno who wasn't there right now, but did live there, would compete in a good way with everyone else.

"H-Hey! I'm your King! You should get up!" None of them replied, so Ravel got onto the bed, and got near Yuki. "Yuki...wake up for me, okay?" She pleaded kindly, then moved down, and brushed lips with him softly, Yuki's eyes opening and saw Ravel looking down at him sensually and yet with a red face as well. "Yuki...tell them, and I'll l-let you play with my breasts...you l-like them, right?"

Yuki's eyes went to Ravel's breasts that were in the school uniform. His eyes then went towards Ravel, and gained a teasing expression.

"Ooh, I see, it seems that rather than it be an incentive for me, you actually are a naughty girl who wishes to have her breasts played with. You don't have to hide it from me Ravel-sama, I know how you feel about it, and why you like your boobs played with. It's because you're a bad girl, right?"

Ravel's lips puffed out, but then Yuki leaned upwards, and pushed his lips against her own lips, the pair sharing a loving kiss between one another. While they weren't 'officially' dating or anything, it was pretty clear to everyone around that they held such affections to one another.

They continued to kiss for half a minute before breaking apart. A trial of saliva kept them together, but sensually, Yuki licked his lips, and slurped it up, making Ravel's face turn bright red with the lustful expression that he was giving her.

"...Idiot...get up, we have to go soon..."

Ravel blushed slightly, while getting off the bed. She brushed her skirt, then walked out of the room.

Yuki stretched his arms, and shook the others awake.

"Come on everyone, we've got something's we need to do. Like class for one, ready?"

Yuki called them, and because it was his voice, they begrudgingly got up.

"...Senpai, good morning."

Koneko was the first to wake up, leaning up towards Yuki and kissed his cheek, snuggling against him.

"Y-Yes, good morning Senpai!"

Gasper woke up next, and repeated the process, kissing his cheek, and snuggled against him, his hands placing on their lower backs and brought them even closer to his body, something they both blushed at.

"Ararara, Yuki-chan, it's time for a good morning snuggle~ I'll even suck your dick if you ask me too nyaaa~"

And finally, Kuroka woke up, and kissed him on the cheek as well, hugging onto the boy's body as tight as they could.

As they did hug onto Yuki's form, from the window, a mysterious person looked on, watching all of them as closely as they could, and their eyes, landed upon Yuki's form, adopting a small smile, and kept saying "It's really him~" again and again in a sweet voice that sounded young and yet, mature, and kind as well as a little...weird as well.

* * *

Later on, they headed towards school. Only Yuki, Ravel, Koneko and Gasper that was. Kuroka had already gone somewhere else, saying she had to take care of business. Yuki, having his hands held by Ravel, and Koneko, and Gasper clinging behind him, moved towards said school.

As they walked, from behind, a mysterious person followed after them, ducking in and out of shadows. They moved swiftly, hiding their identities, and wouldn't allow even Koneko to be able to sense her either.

"Hmmmm…."

Yuki hummed to himself, looking behind him, but couldn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Something wrong Yuki?"

Curiously asking, Ravel looked behind as well, but couldn't see anyone.

"Hmmm, no. I just got the sense that something was following us."

Yuki looked on, but could only see a few students walking by.

"...Probably a stalker for you, Yuki-senpai."

Koneko quickly said, still holding his hand rather tightly.

"S-Stalker!? Someone's stalking Yuki-senpai!? That's wrong!"

Gasper whimpered out, but Yuki broke his hand free of Ravel briefly, petted her head, and returned said hand to Ravel.

"Don't worry, stalkers can be adorable too~ Maybe I could tease the stalker. Should I shake my butt perhaps? Rip my shirt off and give them a view of my chest and stomach perhaps?"

"You will not expose yourself to a stalker!"

Ravel commanded, but Yuki chuckled happily.

"Ara, it seems Ravel-sama could be jealous. So, is my body only for Ravel-sama maybe? Should I only show you my body?"

Ravel's eyes went downwards, and poked her fingers together.

"W-Well, I mean..."

"...No, Yuki-senpai can use his body on mine too."

Koneko almost sounded as if Yuki was a piece of meat then, like she craved his body, not that he was complaining though since he did find Koneko very cute.

"N-No he will not! Senpai is mine too!"

Gasper declared as boldly as she could, hugging him even tighter. Koneko's eyes narrowed considerably.

"...If that's what you think, then I wont stop you. ...But, I also wont allow you to take my Senpai away."

"Eeeh, he's my Queen, so I'll do what I want with Yuki and his body."

Ravel interjected, only to have narrowed eyes of Koneko, and Gasper's eyes also turned sharper on her.

As they fought, the person once more moved forward, and stalked Yuki once more. Their eyes kept going towards Yuki, and his body. Running down from the top of his head, and down his broad back, and even towards his butt, and long legs. The person licked their lips, following them towards the school through the shadows.

* * *

Making it to the school, Yuki and the others walked towards the front doors of the school. Students far and wide all turned towards them. The females eyes went towards Yuki, who they considered quite the Bishounen, and the males went towards the girls, eyeing them up.

Gasper didn't like the attention, so she clung to Yuki even tighter. He smiled softly at the sight, and it just looked as if Gasper was trying to grope him from behind towards his male part at the front, since her hands laid near there, causing some of the females, and males alike to look jealously towards them all.

"Kyaaaa!"

"Y-Yuki-sama is here!"

"I-It's the Innocent Teasing Prince!"

"Ooh, tease me Yuki-sama!"

The girls cheered for him, he didn't exactly understand why. He never dealt with that in the Underworld, but here they were, doing what they were doing. He just walked forward towards the school.

"...Unfortunately Senpai, we need to go to class."

Koneko sighed out, Ravel nodding in agreement.

"Right, as she said, we'll be going to our class now. Lets meet on the rooftop for lunch."

"Ara, as you say Ravel-sama, so bossy~"

Ravel's cheeks burned red at the tone while moving inside. Koneko did the same thing but Gasper stood there, poking her fingers shyly together, shuffling on her feet.

Knowing what must be going through her mind, Yuki bent down and gave her a hug which she returned.

"S-Senpai..."

"Don't worry Gasper-chan, you've done it before, and you can do it again."

"B-But..."

Yuki placed a hand on the top of her head, then pressed his lips to her cheek. Gasper's cheeks burned red, falling against the boy who's hands laid on her lower back, and gently stroked.

"It's alright, trust me. Once you're done, we can meet up again, and you can sit on my lap as well~ Wouldn't that be good Gasper-chan~? We can sit together, and you can be adorable and sit on my lap with your butt~"

Gasper giggled awkwardly in his arms, as he stood up. Gasper kept her arms around his waist, and her head on his chest (or the best that she could due to his height with him being quite tall standing at 5ft 8inch) his hand petting the back of her head.

"Senpai...I'll do my best, so w-wait for me, okay!?"

"Sure, go and do your best my adorable Gasper-chan~"

Gasper bowed her head, and rushed inside.

Yuki was going to go inside, when he felt eyes on him, so he looked out...and saw a sea of women looking towards him. He scanned their presences with his eyes, and didn't see anything unusual, but he knew something was wrong, something was going on and he didn't know what it was...someone was watching him he was sure.

Shaking his head, he walked into the classroom of his once traversing the school. Students had already began forming into the class, and he saw a few students that he knew, not for the good reasons however, he wasn't sure if they were bad or not, since they didn't have malicious intent, most of the time, and they spied on women, he was of course looking at the perverted trio.

He turned his eyes away from them after a brief meeting with their eyes, and one of them, a brown haired boy named Hyoudou Issei, or Ise for short, growled.

"Damn pretty boy! It's because of him that we can't get any girls!"

A glasses wearer, a boy named Motohama, looked on, and adjusted his glasses.

"He seems to be a lolicon though, hanging out with mostly loli type girls."

"That's the point! Loli's are adorable girls though and he's got the loli's!"

A near bald boy named Matsuda, and self proclaimed lolicon, looked jealously at Yuki who did hang around girls that would be considered loli types.

"Tch, damn handsome bastard! And the white hair, is he trying to make a damn statement!? That's not normal!"

Ise growled out, just as the Sensei walked into the room.

Yuki, who stood near the desk, looked towards the door, as Yuuto came in. He walked towards Yuki, while others looked on with hearts, or annoyance depending on the person, within their eyes.

The blonde reached towards Yuki, and adopted a shy smile.

"Yuki-kun, good morning."

"Aah, Yuuto-kun, what's going on~? Not giving those girls more rumours about us, right~?"

Yuuto chuckled awkwardly.

"That's how it is, they get the wrong idea because we're friends, especially the new servant, she's convinced we're in a relationship with one another."

"Yeah, well she's weird~ She's into the whole male romance thing~"

Yuuto looked around to see the girls having hearts for eyes and were saying "Please hug." and "I love them, they're so cute~" and other things they misunderstood about Yuki and Yuuto's relationship.

"Ehehe, yes, that. I just came by and wanted to give you something from Buchou." He took out a piece of paper, and handed it to Yuki, the females breathed heavily out of their noses, wanting to know what it is. "Well, that's it from me, I must be going. Oh, if you'd like a bento made, I'd happily make one for my Onii-sama~"

Yuuto seemed to display a happier demeanour than he was as a younger child, which Yuki found to be endearing.

"Geez Yuuto-kun, you're speaking like that, people will get the wrong idea~ You know these girls are weird with things like that~"

Yuuto once again chuckled awkwardly, and walked out of the door.

Once he was out of the door, the girls stormed over, and looked with heavy breaths.

"Was that a love note?!"

"Did he write you a poem?!"

"Awwww, Yuuto-kyun is writing Yuki-kyun love notes because they're so in love~"

Yuki didn't know where they got their ideas from, but he did like to tease, so he gave a wink.

"That's between me and Yuuto-kun ladies~ Sorry, I wont say~"

BANG!

The girls fell over with hearts in their eyes, and their hearts going an insane speed inside of their chests, muttering "Bishounen couples are the best~" which made Yuki chuckle awkwardly.

But then, he was approached by Kiryuu Aika, a young girl that wore glasses, and had brown hair, and her perverted grin that washed over her face.

"Fufufu, Yuki-kun, you teasing the girls like that, when I've got the real scoop. You're dating Yuuto-kun, right?"

"Because we're friends, and he calls me "Onii-chan" sometimes, you translate that to lover?"

"Of course!" Aika said with a pervy grin. "I need you to be together! It empowers me! If I see two guys together. my power rises into the sky! And I'll be the best damn Rook that Rias-sama has!"

"Shhh, you can't tell anyone about that."

Aika bonked herself on the head, her tongue sticking out.

"Well either way, when I train with Koneko-chan, I'll need you and Yuuto-kun to come there, so I can try out my new techniques!"

"Fufu, all your techniques could be considered sexual harassment on males you know~?"

Aika huffed, and muttered "I'll use them on you soon enough." and walked to her seat.

Yuki then looked towards the Sensei, who looked right back with a smirk. She moved closer towards him, and her hand went to his lower back, and began rubbing gently, surprising the perverted trio immensely.

"Ararara, I hope you're going to be a good boy today Yuki-chan."

"My, oh my Sensei, I don't know what you mean~ I'm always a good boy..." He leaned closer to the Sensei, and got close to her ear, breathing hottly onto her ear. "I can always be bad if you want me to Sensei."

The Sensei's face gained a tinge of pink, but then her hand ran down his back, and went onto his butt. The boys looked on as she slapped his ass hard, causing a small moan to escape, their jaws dropping at the sight.

"I do like punishing my bad boys, I hope you're going to be a good boy for me though."

"I'll be anything you want me to be, Sensei. Tell me what you want, and I'll do it for my Sensei."

"Good, later, you'll definitely be a bad boy for me. And what a mighty fine ass you have, so tight, yet nice to squeeze."

The pair continued to flirt in front of the class, while the perverted trio couldn't believe their eyes. In fact, most if not all of the students couldn't believe their eyes either. Especially when the Sensei unbuttoned the top of her shirt, and exposed a little cleavage, and she put in a a single chip there, and his head went down, and ate it out of her cleavage, causing her to moan and the perverts to have a massive nose bleed.

"S-Shit!"

"He's screwing the sexy Sensei!"

"He's a man among men! No, to screw that, fucking shit!"

Motohama, Matsuda, and Ise tried to hide their nose bleeds but couldn't. It was clear as day. But neither Yuki or the Sensei cared as they continued 'playing' together, which included of butt slaps from the Sensei, and even the occasional lick of his neck, and he simply was buried in her cleavage sometimes.

However, when the bell rang, the Sensei tilted her head upwards.

"Go ahead now Yuki-chan, sit down on that tight butt."

"Anything for you, Kuroka-sensei."

Yes, it was Kuroka, who was the Sensei.

She wore a tight fitting outfit. A short black shirt that would ride up easily. She wore a white shirt thatw as unbuttoned at the top, so some of her cleavage could be seen. She hid her Nekomata parts of course, but apart from that, she looked beautiful and sexy and all of the males pretty much wanted her, but her mind was more focused on something else, or rather, someone else.

Yuki walked towards his chair, and Kuroka was sure that he was teasing her due to how he walked, which also allowed him to be quite sexually stimulating for her. She smacked her lips together, sitting on the desk, and the males prayed that she would open her legs to get a shot under the skirt, but she wasn't going to do that for them.

From the window, there was a mysterious person that was looking into the classroom and their eyes were going towards Yuki once more. Like they were a hawk, they watched Yuki and wouldn't stop looking either.

"Now, my class, it's time to review everyone's homework from the previous night." She licked her lips as she unfolded her legs. The males held their breath in anticipation, but she quickly folded her legs once more to their disappointment. Her eyes scanned the classroom, and they went towards Yuki. "Yuki-chan, why don't you give us your report?"

Yuki smirked right towards her with a resistant expression on his face.

"No I wont."

Kuroka raised a challenging eyebrow, getting off the table, and moved closer towards him. The class looked on, sure that he was going to be told off.

"Oh, you're being defiant are you?"

Yuki folded his arms, as Kuroka stood before him.

"That's right Sensei. What are you going to do? Punish me?"

Kuroka challenged his defiance, and got onto his lap. The students looked on with envy, from both males and females for different reasons, as her arms wrapped around his neck. The students faces heated us as Kuroka leaned closer, her voice going lower and more sexually charged as she spoke.

"That's right, and I know how to deal with naughty boys like you."

Hungrily, Kuroka attacked his neck with her lips, kissing again and again. She nibbled on his skin, and left lip stick marks all over his neck. Her hands wormed up his body, and onto his chest, going towards the buttons on his shirt.

The students looked on with red faces, and even some nose bleeds. She unbuttoned a few buttons on his chest, revealing the top of it. The females all looked on, and some of their noses bled from seeing his body.

But Kuroka stopped, and pulled away. Her hungry eyes looked towards Yuki, and brushed his cheek with her fingers.

"If you don't start behaving, I'll have to punish you even more."

Ise, having heard what she said, wanted this 'punishment' and could only think of one thing, so he dropped his pencil on the floor, and while his face was bright red, he exclaimed.

"K-Kuroka-sensei! I've dropped my pencil! Please punish me as well!"

Kuroka looked towards Ise, and shook her head angrly.

"Pick up your fucking pencil, before I ram it up your nose, and pierce your brain, and pull out it through your nostrils, and name you My Bitch while feeding you your brain, now do it you little shit!"

Kuroka's aggressive voice, accompanied with a bang on the table, frightened Ise, and he cried while picking up the pencil. The class stiffened as Kuroka stood up, looking around while bobbing her head like she was going to attack.

She went to the front of the classroom, looking out towards them while her eyes were wild.

"Now, is anyone else going to interrupt me?" They stiffened, shaking their heads. Kuroka noticed one person was trying to stand, so Kuroka turned towards them dangerously. "I see, trying to be a hero are we? Trying to escape are we? Awww, that's so fucking cute, I dare you to escape. Lets see how far you get huh."

"N-No Sensei...please don't kill me...I'm very scared..."

The student whimpered out, so Kuroka raised her head.

"Then I suggest sitting down before I punish you myself. And not in a good way."

The student stiffened their bodies, and looked down at the ground.

Kuroka looked on at the class, and continued teaching the lesson. However, as she was doing it, she felt unsure, she didn't like this part of the teaching aspect. She liked teasing Yuki, but she didn't like teaching the class, and coming up with the material itself, and whenever someone would ask a question, she'd snap "Shut up!" which caused them to cry a little bit.

Continuing on with the lesson, Kuroka was becoming increasingly agitated.

And by the time the lesson ended, Kuroka inhaled a dark breath, tears dancing in her eyes and looked threatened to be shed.

"I hope you're proud of yourselves, making me feel horrible about everything. You rotten children, you all deserve to be punished by evil things, and have your lives stripped away for the disgusting thing that you really are, you're the monsters that monsters fear!" Kuroka snarled, and walked to the door. Just as she was going to exit, she turned around and rose her middle fingers up to the class with a dark expression on her face. "Lessons ended, I might come back later, who knows, with the abuse you've given me this day. You can all go away forever!"

Yuki chuckled happily as the class looked shocked, and fearful as well as she ran out of the room.

He then stood up, and moved around the classrooms, knocking all of them out with a jab to the back of the neck, and locked the doors at the same time. He then sighed, and activated some demonic powers, and murmured "Time to erase memories again." and do as he needed to do.

* * *

Once lunch arose, he walked to the rooftop, and got there, and getting there, he saw Ravel and Kuroka having a stare off, Koneko and Gasper immediately went over to Yuki and held onto his body tightly.

"Awww, did you two miss me that much~?"

"...Yes, Senpai."

Koneko admitted, as Gasper smiled up towards him.

"S-Senpai! I was super brave today! I was even called upon in class, and s-stood up in front of everyone, a-and also showed t-that I c-can do it too! I answered bravely!"

"Awwww, Gasper-chan~ I'm so proud of you! You're doing so well, day by day!"

Yuki gave Gasper a hug, while going to the others. Yuki sat down and the pair of loli's jumped onto Yuki's lap, and held onto him tightly. Ravel's jealous expression went towards the two on Yuki's lap, and muttered "Enemies." then turned her eyes towards Yuki.

"Yuki, so what did Kuroka-sama do today? Since it is Kuroka-sama, she surely did something terrible."

Kuroka murmured "Fucking bitch." right towards Ravel who growled back, standing her ground.

"Erm, we flirted, and she sat on my lap and attacked my neck with her lips while opening my shirt and erm...oh, she also slapped my butt as well!"

Kuroka confirmed it while nodding, ignoring the glares from the women around.

"That's true nyaaa. But then some of the students got into my face, and pissed me off. I had to make an example of them, I made sure that they would be fearful. Asking me for the answer, honestly. They truly are evil."

Ravel gave the young girl a confused face.

"They're evil, for asking for help?"

"Well, of course Ravel, they pissed me off. Yuki-chan took care of them."

"That's the trouble, Yuki shouldn't have to take care of them. If you don't want to be a Sensei, you don't have too. If you don't want to do the work, then don't. Do something else."

"Hmmm, but I like the power of being a Sensei. I get to sexually tease Yuki-chan during school, and I love seeing him squirm under me. Fufu, he's cute in class, being so defiant, it turns me on, and I wanna ride his bones right now..."

"S-So, you want power over Yuki, so you can keep up your s-sexual game?"

Kuroka nodded her head strongly, while Yuki was being fed by Koneko and Gasper.

"That's right, I want the power, but not the responsibility, and I like the extra money I get. I mean, being a best selling author is amazing and I earn a quite good amount from that, but this helps me too. I sometimes go out with Akeno and we buy sex toys for Yuki-chan to use them on us and other things like that. I even got some male sex toys for Yuki-chan as well, it would be good, you know?"

Ravel raised a hand to her forehead, and breathed in deeply.

"It doesn't work like that. You can't be a Sensei and do nothing but tease Yuki. You have to do work as well. The parents would be in uproar if they found out that the children aren't receiving an education. So, either teach or quit, because I wont allow such activities to go on."

"You're just jealous that I've got breasts, and Yuki-chan wants to suckle on them while you're own are going to waste by being shit. I mean, look at those fuckers, Yuki-chan and I play eat out of my cleavage a lot, even just in class then, he ate out of my cleavage~"

Ravel's mouth hung open as Gasper and Koneko looked on curiously.

"M-My breasts aren't shit, and I would gladly like to remind you that you have to do this, because it is your job."

"Well, I'm not making lesson plans, it's boring and I don't like it at all. Why can't someone else do it?"

"Because it is your job! Do it! Do it now! I'm telling you, do it!"

Ravel yelled at the girl who sharpened her eyes back, her aura growing by the second.

Yuki looked between the two of them and knew that this wouldn't end well, so he spoke up.

"Kuroka-san, how about I do your lesson plans for you, all you have to do is follow the instructions and the likes. Would that be alright?"

"Y-Yuki! Don't do her work for her! She's being a lazy cat!"

Ravel tried to order, but Kuroka moved closer, and licked Yuki's face.

"Fueeee, see that Ravel? It's called love. Yuki-chan loves me that much that he's willing to do my lesson plans for me."

"But, if I do this for you, you have to do things for me too~"

Yuki sung out, wondering what he could get Kuroka to do for him.

Kuroka blinked her eyes.

She looked between herself, and the others, then nodded to herself.

"Alright, I get it. Yeah, Yuki-chan, lets do it, whip it out and I'll suck you dry. Or you could impregnate me right now, I want a baby, put one in me Yuki-chan. Or two, or five, or whatever, we'll figure that out when we've done it. I'm fertile, lets do it Yuki-chan."

Kuroka's lustful eyes went towards Yuki's crotch, but Koneko's face blushed slightly at the implications that she would be doing.

"O-Onee-sama!"

Koneko raised her voice, taking a defiant stance on Yuki's lap.

"Shirone? What's wrong?" She teasingly looked where Koneko was sat, right on his crotch. "Yes, I understand, you want him to ram it deep inside of you." Koneko blushed slightly, while Gasper cutely looked at Yuki who smiled down at her. "Don't worry Shirone, I want it as well. You've got a good body, for a loli, and it is ready for children now. I've already been on several heat sessions because of Yuki-chan and have had to snap myself out of it. You're coming to an age where eventually you'll enter heat too, and want to have sex and babies, and that's good Shirone. Yes, we can do a kitten threesome with Yuki-chan and build some cute children as well~"

"Well I do want children and kittens would be cute too, and with the sisters, they'd be sibling cousins or something like that I suppose..."

Kuroka nodded her head, Ravel's jealous face going towards them. Kuroka's arms wrapped around Yuki's neck, and her lips pressed to Yuki's cheek. She kissed his cheek a few times, and slowly moved towards his mouth.

"See Ravel? He wants to have sex with me too. And while you're hesitating because you're weird, I'll take this boys virginity and have Shirone have the second time as well. We'll have the best threesome, the sister threesome with Yuki-chan as well, and he'll do it inside of us, and get us pregnant, while you can sit there and twiddle your thumbs."

Ravel's face went red with rage, she couldn't contain her anger that she felt for that moment.

"N-No way! If anyone is going to take Yuki's virginity, then it is myself! And I'll even work with Gasper-san to team up and have a threeway with Yuki as well! I wont allow his first time to go to you!"

Gasper's face blushed deeply crimson and twiddled her thumbs together. Ravel realized what she said, but she wasn't going to take it back, and looked on with rage between her eyes.

Kuroka clicked her tongue.

"Tch, you lesbian types truly are annoying."

"I told you years ago, and I'll tell you again, I'm not a lesbian! I've never been a lesbian! And I don't want to be a lesbian!"

Ravel's shout made Kuroka giggle to her ever growing frustrations.

"Ooh, being a lesbian isn't a choice dear, and I'm sorry about that, but I'll just keep Yuki-chan's dick for myself then." Ravel blushed as did the girls but Yuki chuckled slightly. "But it seems you lesbian types are going to come out for the summer. Since it is spring or some shit I don't care, but you lesbian types are going to have fun. Babes in bikini's and all that good shit, right Ravel? You wanna see my body in a bikini, right?"

Ravel shook her head with annoyance for Kuroka.

"You truly like annoying me, and I am not going to let you. And stop calling me a lesbian type, you're closer to being a lesbian than I am, you write lesbian porn."

"I write bisexual porn thank you! Ever since Yuki-chan's character came in, the books have gone through the roof, and your character as well! And I am the best selling author in the supernatural world, I even have fans writing me. I got this weird one...well, I've been receiving it for a while now, off this girl named Decapitating Princess."

"Decapitating Princess...?"

Kuroka nodded.

"Do you know that name Yuki-chan?"

"Well, I do know someone who had a nickname like that...but, would she even read your books...?"

"Hmmm, well this woman sent me this last one just the other day that said "Hello dear author, Decapitating Princess is here once more, to report that I love your books, and I especially like Virginia's male love interest, he reminds me a lot of a boy I once had feelings for, and am currently searching for, since the Devils have stolen him and I shall never stop until I retrieve him from the Devils. Also, I hope you include some holy weapons into the book, and if you need a character model, I have some ideas, please respond. Good luck on your next masterpiece, from Decapitating Princess." what a weird girl huh."

Yuki have Kuroka, or more specifically, the letter a weird look, and thought for a few moments that it seemed familiar...but then shrugged his shoulders, and continued to be fed by the loli's of the group.

Ravel looked between them, tilted her head, then coughed into her hand to gain their attention.

"E-Either way, there's things that we need to discuss. And that is, how we're going to build ourselves here, and the group as well. Ever since I got Gasper-san, I haven't come across any new peerage members, and that was a few years ago."

"Hmm..."

Kuroka hummed, causing Ravel to dart her eyes that way.

"What is it?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering if the next person you get to your peerage is going to be a boy or a girl, or a loli or a big breasted girl like me? I have a theory, but I'll have to wait until you get another peerage member to see if you are going to be getting certain types."

"Certain types...whatever. Anyway, I've been thinking about it, and I've decided to hold a, convention of sorts."

"Convention...for potential peerage members? Like a gathering of the best and brightest and things of that nature?"

Yuki thought aloud, making the young blonde nod her head.

"That's right. I've been thinking, with Sona-sama and Rias-sama expanding their peerages, we can't wait for opportunities to land upon us, we need to go out there and grab them. I mean, I know I'm not the most popular of Devils, but our exploits might account for something. Even just Yuki, and Kuroka-sama, who are being considered as perhaps going through the Middle Level Devil test, though hold High Class power already at least, are big selling points, and then there's Koneko-san and Gasper-san who also have rare powers. I just thought, we should go out and do what we need to do to get our stuff together."

"Fufufu, Ravel-sama, you're thinking about increasing our battle potential to match the others as well. Well, that's good, we could hold a meeting to find some potential people and the likes. Yeah, why don't we do that Ravel-sama? Great idea!"

Ravel gently poked her fingers together.

"W-Well, yes, thank you Yuki, I thought that it would be good as well, so we can work well together, and gain new allies, and become a stronger peerage, and thinking about peerage members, there are a few different people that I would want on a peerage as well."

"What? Aren't we good enough? I get it, you are all the same as everyone else, you are always assaulting me with like, words or something else like that...yeah, it's fully clear on how you perceive me, isn't it?"

Kuroka challenged Ravel, but Ravel huffed.

"I'm not saying that, I'd never say that at all. I'm saying that we need different types. Like, for one, we need Knight's. We haven't gotten any yet. We have a Bishop, Rook's and a Queen. And while my Queen can use swords, we need some strong Knight's as well. Maybe a Demon sword, or Holy sword user would be good..."

"Hehe, I'd suggest a pair of girls, but I'm not sure they'd become Devils. Even then, they'd be cool and interesting members."

The boy gave his thoughts, while Ravel wondered who he could be talking about. But for the moment, she decided to let it go.

"A-Anyway, the next is the Bishop. We've got Kuroka-sama there already, who's more of an attack mage. I want a defensive or even healing type mage as well. Yes, a healer would be the best, someone who could cure us while we all fight strongly."

"Healing...I've heard there's a Sacred Gear that can heal everything, Twilight Healing. I believe that there was someone in the Church that had that Gear. And there's healing magic, but that's rare so I don't know about that..."

At Yuki's thoughts, Gasper shyly raised her hand.

"A-Are we going to be evaluated as well…?"

"Gasper, we're considering kicking you off the peerage, sorry."

Gasper felt her world crashing down.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!? Y-You're going to get rid of me!?"

Yuki bonked Kuroka on the head who let out an "Owwww..." sound, then Yuki looked towards Gasper, petting her head.

"Don't worry, you're not going to be getting rid of, no one's going to cause you to disappear. And don't listen to Kuroka-san, she likes causing trouble."

"S-Senpai...y-you're going to keep me...right?"

Yuki chuckled once more, nodding his head.

"Yes, we'll be keeping you, you're the Vampire of the peerage, don't be so silly now. I'll keep you forever and ever~"

Gasper whined, and held onto Yuki's body tightly. He wrapped his arm around her form, and held her rather close to her body.

Ravel looked towards Gasper, and the others, then bobbed her head up and down.

"Well, I've already got the path of my Rook's. Koneko-san and Gasper-san together can be quite heavy hitters. While drinking Yuki's blood, Gasper-sans darkness powers can come in handy while Koneko-san can deliver devastating attacks. Even the Sacred Gear of Gasper-sans would be good too. Yes, there's a few good combinations there. Then we have the Pawn's, and honestly...well, they could go anyway. They can be a knowledge of all and a master of none, and use the pieces in a diverse manner. So yes, I think that would be good, don't you all agree?"

Kuroka and Koneko didn't say anything, but Gasper nodded her head slowly. Yuki just inclined his head.

"So, Ravel-sama, allow me to set up a few meetings. I'll put out some requests for strong people in the Underworld, and the magical communities as well. Don't worry, we'll get you the best kind of peerage yet."

Ravel smiled gently, and gave him a kind smile.

"Of course, thank you Yuki. You're very kind."

"No worries, I'm your Queen after all Ravel-sama, and I'll take care of your needs as well~ Speaking of needs..." Yuki couldn't help himself and tease her. He moved closer towards Ravel, and went behind her, slowly wrapping his arms around her waste, resting his head on her shoulder, and breathed sensually into her ear, making her pant. "Do you want to make good on that promise this morning Ravel-sama? Where I could play with your boobs?"

"H-Here?"

Ravel squeaked out, the others looked on with jealousy.

"Sure, why not? We could come together, and I could play with your breasts. Just think, these boobs need my hands, right Ravel-sama? That's what you say to Kuroka-san sometimes, don't you?"

"...H-How do you know that?"

Ravel didn't even deny it, so Yuki kissed her cheek, making her squirm.

"Because Kuroka-san tells me things, when we have our sessions together."

"Ooh I see…b-but, we s-should do that privately..."

"I see, then we'll get together later, alright Ravel-sama?"

Ravel bit her lower lip, nodding her head, and his arms were released from her body. But she still felt hot between her breasts, and wished that he still held onto her form, and kinda wished the others weren't around right now.

Yuki then moved back to his place, where Koneko and Gasper sat onto the lap, and they continued eating their meals.

* * *

That night, Yuki sat in the master bedroom which Ravel said was theirs, but all of the girls slept in there anyway, and right now, he was doing a lesson plan for Kuroka, since she didn't want to do it, and he didn't want the fight to persist, so he thought that he'd take on the challenge of doing it.

But he had to admit that it was rather challenging. Even then, he was having fun with it, and couldn't be more happy.

However that changed when Akeno walked in. Akeno, she had probably gone through the most development since they were younger. She now held the biggest breast size for a girl her age, they were over 100cm, and her body was rather curvy as well, and right now, she wore a very revealing negligee, showing her bust to a degree, and even revealed a pair of red panties below, which were held together at the side in a very small and easily removable bow.

"Ara, there's my fellow Queen."

Akeno greeted, moving ever closer.

Yuki turned towards Akeno, and saw her outfit...and he frowned.

"Akeno-san, trying to tempt me like that."

Akeno gained a teasing smile, slowly moving her hand to her breast, and rotated it slowly. She saw his face going slightly red, so she knew that it was working. Moving ever closer, she got onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, and held onto him tightly.

"Fufufu, you know me Yuki-kun, I couldn't resist. And it isn't as if you're trying either. You're wearing all your clothes. What happened to when we're alone, we'd be completely naked? Since we've known one another since children, it would be fine if we were naked, right Yuki-chan?"

Yuki nodded his head, but then raised his hand to Akeno's bust. He and Akeno had moved into a relationship were they would grope one another sometimes, and this was one of those times. His hand slid across the large breast, causing her to moan.

"Akeno-san, your body betrays you. You're so sensitive to touch, how could I truly ever tease you if we come together?"

"What's this 'if' Yuki-chan? You've got to take responsibility for my feelings, you know?"

Yuki cocked his head to the side, then laid his head on her breast.

"You're right, I do, don't I? I always pride myself in that manner, to always make sure others would be okay and happy, and take responsibility for my actions. Though what is this about feelings Akeno-san, you haven't said anything~"

"Fufu, you're so cute Yuki-chan, allow me to..." She pulled her head intimately, and laid a kiss on his earlobe. "...I'll take care of your body Yuki-chan, tell me when you want me, and I'll be there for you."

"Mmmm, Akeno-san, could I be cheeky and ask for a back rub? Akeno-sans hands are the best, and so soft on my back. I've had a stressful day. After school, I had to run all over the place, Ravel-sama wants to set up meetings so I've been to the Underworld, and different parts of the lands around the human world to see if there's any potential candidates, and I'm currently doing a lesson plan for Kuroka-san. Though she'll be doing something for me. If you do, I'll do something for you~"

Akeno didn't even need to think about it, sensually nibbling on his earlobe.

"For that Yuki-kun, you'll have to go naked as well~"

"Sure, I don't mind. Seriously, people get easily embarrassed about their bodies, I don't understand at all."

"Well, they aren't as disciplined as you are, and aren't that bothered either."

"It's not just that, but while with people I trust, I don't mind being naked. Plus, when you're experimented on a long time, not many things bother you in the ways of embarrassment. Though for this, I'll be a tease, and leave on my underwear~"

"No, don't be mean Yuki-kun, I wanna see it all."

Akeno acted like a cute girl her own age wanting something and somehow, that aroused Yuki more than usual.

"Akeno-san's a naughty girl, but this time, she'll be teased by me~"

Yuki shrugged his shoulders, and stood up from his chair. He carried Akeno in his arms, laying her on the bed. Akeno's body felt warm as he slowly slid off his clothing. Since they were in the privacy of the bedroom, Akeno could fully indulge in his form.

Once his pants came off, yet left on his underwear, Yuki stood there in all his male glory, looking at his form, and his bulge from down below, seeing his arousal among other things. Akeno had to fight back a blush and couldn't stop her body trembling either. She pulled closer, trying to not look downwards at his crotch, but it was clear that she was doing so.

"It's okay Akeno-san, you can look as well."

Akeno shook her head while blushing even harder.

"N-No, I can do it thanks." Akeno pushed Yuki to the bed, and he quickly turned around, laying on his front. "Ara, Yuki-chan, you've got a good back. So manly, so broad, yet it looks quite lovely." Akeno got on top of Yuki's body and straddled his hips from behind. "Ara, if this was you on the front, I might have been penetrated by Yuki-kun's member~"

"I wouldn't mind that Akeno-san, would you?"

He teased back, only for Akeno to blush slightly.

"...If it was Yuki-kun then it would be possible."

"Ara, I see, that's how it is. Akeno-san, do you want to be ecchi with me? I wouldn't mind being ecchi with Akeno-san, it would be amazing, right?"

At that moment, they both knew they were being serious.

But the pair of them truly did care for one another, and if possible, they might even go forward into that kind of relationship.

"Fufu, the oil." Akeno clicked her fingers, and a bottle of oil appeared. "Yuki-kun, I've heard this type of oil is supposed by partners. And we're similar to that, so why don't I try and oil up your body? Don't worry about the sheets, they can get as dirty as they need to be."

Yuki's face turned a little bit red.

She squirted the oil onto her hands, and the clapping of her hands could be heard by Yuki. He couldn't deny the sound very much sounded sexual somehow. He could even hear Akeno rubbing her hands together.

"Fufufu, be a good boy, and ask for it~"

"My, Akeno-san is even teasing me now when she agreed to do it. Okay, I'll comply, please Akeno-san~"

Akeno giggled, slowly removing her night dress. She revealed her large and perky breasts. With the oil on her hands, she began coating her breasts in said oil, while Yuki awaited for her to begin with the massage.

When it didn't happen for a minute, Yuki became suspicious.

"Akeno-san, are you going to do it?"

"Patience, Yuki-kun." Akeno whispered hungrily, Yuki's body going hotter with excitement. Once finishing oiling her breasts, Akeno pulled her body downwards, and slowly, her breasts began pushing against Yuki's back. He shivered at the touch, and then she grinned. "Now, my Yuki-kun, you're at my control, and I'll definitely control Yuki-kun's body."

As her breasts pushed into his back, he could feel the nipple becoming erect. He could feel the elasticity of her breasts, and the size as well. The large soft pillows fully melded with his back, and Akeno's lips neared Yuki's ear, where she began kissing his ear softly, and ran her tongue down his ear.

"Aaah, Akeno-san, forever teasing me..."

"Fufu, I always like playing with younger men. I recall you like Onee-sama's, right? I'll be your Onee-sama Yuki-kun."

Akeno tensed her teasing hands on his body, while beginning to move up and down. Her breasts dragged themselves up his body and down his body. Slowly at first, she moved so she could gain a good momentum.

"Sure, I'd happily have Akeno-san as my Onee-sama, be my Onee-sama, teach me naughty things Onee-sama~"

Akeno could feel arousal deepening inside of her, and she continued going faster. A little bit, she went faster, and her hips ground against Yuki's hips from behind. He felt like she was doing it to grow even more arousal, and he couldn't deny even he felt aroused by Akeno's body.

"Definitely, I'll teach you more naughty things. How about after I finish my oiling, you can suck on my breasts. I'm sure Ravel-sama hesitates because she's a proper girl. But between Queen's, we can become even more bad, and accept one another, and you can suckle away on my breasts, and grow in confidence~"

"I'm already growing Akeno-san, if you catch my drift~"

Akeno blushed and looked at his hips. Since he was laying on his front, she couldn't be sure without moving from her position, but she did notice that Yuki had moved his hips upwards, probably to make it more comfortable for his growing arousal.

"Fufu, you've become even more of a naughty boy since we met those years ago. But it's so arousing Yuki-kun, there's no part of my body you don't know about. You know every piece of me, it's like you control my body."

Yuki chuckled, feeling Akeno's body heating up on his back. He even felt Akeno's hand being near his own, so he entwined their fingers, surprising Akeno by how sensual how held onto her hand, and how they both felt a special connection between the two of them.

"Akeno-san, don't be silly, you've controlled my body since the beginning when we met. I wouldn't be half the tease if it wasn't for you, so I've got to thank you for it Akeno-san. And here, look at you, servicing my back with your lovely assets, and I'm just laying here, I'll have to repay you Akeno-san."

Akeno allowed her free hand to go towards his face. Using her slim and delicate fingers, she dragged his face backwards as far as it could go. Their faces met one another, seeing how they both were blushing, and naturally, they began moving.

Yuki moved from laying down to sitting on the bed, and Akeno got wrapped up in his strong arms. She looked up at Yuki as she fell against his chest.

"Yuki-kun, you've got the best arms. I feel so protected in your arms."

"I'll always protect you Akeno-san."

Akeno gasped for breath, the genuineness and the kindness in his words, exactly how she felt when a man spoke to her...no, not just a man, when Yuki spoke to her. He didn't objectify her, like so many other boys their age. He knew when to stop, and he knew when to comfort, when to be kind, and how to hold her in his arms.

"Yuki-kun..."

"Hey, Akeno-san. Can I see them?"

Knowing what he was referring too, she adopted a shy look.

"...They're disgusting."

Yuki gently tilted Akeno's head up, and nuzzled against her face.

"There's nothing disgusting about Akeno-san. Can't I see those beautiful black wings, my Dark Angel?"

Akeno wasn't truly comfortable with her Fallen Angel side, but she was comfortable enough to show them to Yuki. So, from her back, beautiful black Angel wings revealed themselves, befitting of their half status.

As soon as he saw them, Yuki reached out, and stroked the wing. Akeno bit her lower lip from the gentle feeling of his finger running across her wings.

"It's so beautiful Akeno-san, you shouldn't hide these wings."

"...It's from the past that I hate…" Her eyes went towards Yuki who smiled down at her. "...But, I'll show them to Yuki-kun, because he loves them so much."

Yuki's fingers danced on the feathers of the dark wings while they wrapped around the pair. Being embraced by her wings, Yuki adopted a childlike, yet oddly manly, smile for the young woman, pulling her even closer.

"I do, I love these wings very much. They're so beautiful, Akeno-san. You should show them all the time, during battle. There's nothing to be ashamed of, being a Fallen Angel, is a beautiful thing, and I know about your past...and it is disheartening and depressing, but eventually, I'll help Akeno-san become familiar with Baraqiel-san again. Hey, if you'd like, I'll fight him? That seems to be something I am good at. I beat Riser-sama once, and I'll have some answers for Akeno-san as well."

Akeno giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck, and pulled even closer.

"Yuki-kun, I don't get you. You're very weird. Maybe it's because half your life, you lived in the Church and saw terrible things, and now, you're helping someone like me. I'm blessed to have Yuki-kun in my life."

"No, it's me who's blessed to have you, Akeno-san. In many ways, you're the perfect woman!"

Akeno's blush intensified, and allowed her body to get even closer to his. With her womanly breasts squashing against Yuki's chest, the pair's bodies closing in on one another. Akeno allowed her fingers to go to his face, and slide down it smoothly.

"Yuki-kun, even I get jealous, you kiss Ravel-sama often, right?"

"Hehe, yeah, I suppose we do~"

"Then, if Yuki-kun's got a harem, he needs to take care of all of the girls in it..."

Akeno drew closer, parting her lips. Yuki responded by parting his own and they drew closer. With feelings bubbling inside of the pair, and how close they had grown over the years, it was a wonder why they hadn't done this until now…

However, just as their lips lightly brushed one another, Ravel stormed into the room, and went over to the bed angrily.

"Akeno-sama! Seducing Yuki while I'm not around!"

Akeno sighed deeply, pulling away from Yuki and put her wings away, to his disappointment.

"Ara, what's wrong Ravel-sama? Are you worried about the competition?"

Ravel looked on, to see Yuki waving happily towards her. She adopted a cute pout on her face, sternly turning towards Akeno.

"N-No, of course not! I'm not worried about anything at all!"

"Then you'll be fine with me being affectionate with Yuki-kun then?"

"No, because I've not given myself to Yuki yet. And I am his King, it should be me who takes Yuki's virginity."

Yuki looked between the two women who held dangerous auras around their bodies. He stood up, and playfully weighed his hands.

"Ara, there's no need to fight over me, Ravel-sama, Akeno-san. You're both cute, fighting over someone as unworthy as me, I'm flattered."

"Did I hear the word threesome?"

Kuroka walked in, and saw the situation, grinning.

"No, no one said threesome."

Ravel corrected, but Kuroka didn't care.

"Is this a breast off? Fine." Kuroka undid her top, and showed her large breasts to Yuki. "Come here Yuki-chan, you've been a bad boy, Sensei wants to punish you~ I'll take you across my knee, and spank your butt, how about that?"

"Fufu, Kuroka-sensei's power has gone to her head~"

Akeno sang out, but held hostility towards Kuroka. Ravel looked between them, scowling away.

"Geez, coming onto my Queen without my permission-"

""We don't need your permission.""

The pair argued swiftly, as Koneko walked in. Seeing the situation, she walked over to Yuki, and took his hand, dragging the boy out of his room while the girls all glared at one another.

What they didn't know was the mysterious person was looking at their interactions from the window, seemingly taking notes on what was going on.

Once out of the room, Yuki looked down at Koneko who shuffled surprisingly shyly.

"Ara, Koneko-chan, what's wrong?"

"...Senpai, you've not done 'it' with Akeno-san, right?"

"Fueee, no, we've not had intercourse Koneko-chan. Why are you asking?"

Koneko's cheeks began reddening a little.

"...I'm just wondering Senpai…"

Yuki, sensing something was off, bent down towards her, and embraced the girl. Koneko fell into his embrace, as he stood up, with the girl in his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and he nuzzled the young girls face with his own face.

"Koneko-chan is so cuddly. I'm going to have to cuddle Koneko-chan now, shall we go and get something to eat?"

"...Yes, I'll feed Senpai."

"Hehe, we'll take Gasper-chan too. And get something to eat, okay?"

Koneko wasn't exactly receptive to the idea, but she nodded regardless, and the pair left, while the three remained in the room, fighting, unaware that Yuki and the others were gone.

* * *

The next day in class, Yuki sat in his classroom, talking to a few girls nearby who wouldn't leave him alone. Maybe they were fans, Yuki didn't truly understand why they would be fans. He didn't do anything fantastic in the school, the only reason they seemed to talk to him was because he apparently looked attractive, he didn't know if he did or not, but went along with it.

"Y-Yuki-sama, you should totally join the swimming team. With a body like yours..."

"All those muscles, rippling in the water, it would be fantastic!"

Another girl finished off, while Yuki chuckled awkwardly.

"I don't know if I have time for a swimming club, I've got quite the busy life. But thank you for thinking about me."

They gushed "You're welcome Yuki-sama." at the same time, but then, the door was blown open by Ise. He had the biggest, and goofiest grin on his face. He moved confidently, and excellently, his eyes went towards Yuki who was surrounded by the girls.

He frowned at the sight of the girls there, but then grinned as he remembered what happened to him. Acting superior, he pushed through the crowd of girls who all shouted "Get lost Demon!" and other things like that, but Ise didn't care, his brown eyes fell onto Yuki's own eyes who cocked his head.

"Hey! You!"

"His name is Yuki-sama you shit!"

A random girl yelled at him, causing him to whine with a cry.

"W-Whatever! Anyway! Something amazing happened to me last night! Hahaha, I bet you haven't even figured it out!"

Ise boasted, but Yuki looked confused on what he was supposed to be getting.

"...How can I figure it out when you've given me no clues?"

"Gak!" Ise face faulted. "No!" Ise roared, standing up, slamming his hands on the table. "Look, you! You've always got the girls around you! But last night, I found the perfect girl, with the best oppai! Who would only look at me! And doesn't even know who you are! S-So stay away from her, alright you damn handsome bastard!?"

"Technically I am a bastard since I don't have an Otou-sama, thank you for pointing it out."

"Gak!" Ise once again face faulted. He then stood up, and crossed his eyes angrily. "Don't take my insult, and make it sound so damn cool! A-Anyway, I've got a girlfriend now! And nothing and no one like you pretty guys are going to take her away from me!"

Yuki cocked his head.

Ise looked on as Yuki just stared at him.

After a minute went by, Ise became suspicious, and went to comment, only for Yuki to raise his finger.

"I get it, you're trying to make me feel jealous."

"Yes! I bet you are, right?! Jealous of me, gaining the best kind of girlfriend ever!"

"Eeeh, not really. I'm happy for you as I believe everyone deserves to have a lovely person beside them and I hope this woman brings you great joy as you do her. Just treat her like a lady and don't do anything she's not comfortable with. You have to be a good man to women."

"Tch, don't act all high and mighty with me bastard! I know how to treat a woman damn it!"

Yuki chuckled to himself, as Kuroka came in. her eyes went around the class, then landed on Ise. Her eyes narrowed, seeing how close he was to Yuki, and got close. Raising her fist, she shoved it in his face, threatening him.

"Sit down you little freak! Or do you want me to punch you in your ungrateful face!? I'll take out your eye if you're not careful!"

Ise stifled a cry and rushed to his seat.

Kuroka nodded her head, and pulled out the lesson plan Yuki had given her from her breasts. All the males, and some females drooled when she did that.

"Okay class, it's time to begin my very awesome lesson plan that I totally came up with myself~"

Yuki sweatdropped, but he had to admit that she was doing well when she was explaining everything.

Kuroka looked over the people inside, and saw Yuki barely paying attention. He looked out of the window, and she smirked, seeing the others were too busy to even take notice of everything going on.

Moving closer, Kuroka's breasts bounced, and her eyes scanned his form. To the side, there was a pencil, she pushed it off his desk, catching his attention.

"Ooh my, it seems your pencil has fallen to the floor. Allow me to pick it up, Yuki-chan."

Kuroka waved her head to the side, allowing her hair to shimmer in the sun. With luscious lips, and her fluttering eyes, and his attention solely on her, she began bending over. However, her ass was pointing towards Yuki, and with her very small skirt, he began riding up, and due to that, Yuki got a shot of Kuroka's butt, and her hot pink lacy panties.

Yuki's hand twitched, placing the hand on the desk. His eyes studied her butt, as she picked up the pencil. She then slowly stood up, teasing him even more. She rose the pencil to her lips, and her tongue ran across the pencil, catching the attention of the perverted trio, and their noses began to bleed when it fell between her bosom.

"Oh my, I'm such a klutz sometimes. I even sometimes forget to put on my bra as well. Klutz or what?"

Kuroka's lips smacked together, and a hand laid on the upper half of her breast at that moment. The males listening in gulped, and looked on with a teasing face.

"Ooh Sensei, it seems like you are. Sensei, you're not teasing me, are you?"

Kuroka, with a lustful look in her eyes, put her hand between her breasts.

"Aaaah!" Kuroka let out a moan, the perverted boys held nose bleeds, as did some of the others. "Ooh Yuki-chan, I'm imagining your hand down there, I'm your Sensei, how could we possibly hold such a relationship between us~? I'd be taking advantage of my student, it would be, naughty~"

She emphasized the word 'naughty' while licking her lips together. Yuki stood up, as the whole class had cocked onto what was going on, and watched as he held the woman in his arms, holding her as close as he could, and declared with a pure heart.

"But I want to stay with Sensei always! I'm attracted to Sensei's body! She's too perfect for someone like me...but if Sensei chose me, then I'd definitely become Sensei's lover!"

Kuroka bashfully looked to the side.

"...Am I not too old for you? You've got a young tight sexy body, and I'm a Sensei..."

She teased, despite her being older, she truly wasn't that much older than him. But the students didn't know that, and looked on with anticipation and worry at the same time that their 'crush' for both males and females for the pair, were about to enter such a relationship.

"Of course not Sensei, I've always had a thing for Onee-sama's~ Your body is amazing Onee-sama, and I cherish it all the time."

Kuroka's head rose, and she moved closer to his own. Steam came out of the more nervous students, and blushes erupted on all of their faces. Even Ise, Motohama, Matsuda, and Aika Kiryuu a perverted girl, were all blushing madly.

Kuroka's hands rode up his body and held onto his form tightly, licking her lips. The boys in the class all felt like falling over, and drew backwards away, afraid of what others might see from Kuroka, and the girls in the class also looked at Yuki's toned body with his shirt being messed due to Kuroka's movements.

"I see, I've always preferred the firm tight bodies of bad teenage boys. But we'll have to talk later, but I'm definitely never gonna say no to you, my Yuki-chan~"

Kuroka overlapped her lips onto his cheek, and then walked towards the front of the class, swaying her hips, and a winking of her eye. The class looked on with wide eyes, and while Yuki knew that he would have to erase their memories eventually, he couldn't deny that it was fun.

Outside of the room, on a building, the mysterious person watched on, and wrote down "Likes to tease." then nodded to themselves, being sure to save that note.

* * *

That afternoon, Ravel and her peerage gathered together...on the roof. Ravel looked around and shook her head, as Gasper clung to Yuki's body tightly, the same for Koneko.

"This...wont do. We need another place to meet."

"Let's kick out the home economics club, those freaks once made fun of me because I said I could cook and something went around and then they laughed and I felt sad. Yeah, we'll take their club away from them! Stupid economics, it isn't even a real science!"

Yuki went to say something, but Koneko shook her head, so he didn't say anything and drunk some milk. He then offered Koneko some, so she took the glass and took a drink from the same glass, an indirect kiss between the two of them, but Koneko felt secure enough to do such things.

"W-Well...no, we're not kicking people out of their club...club huh..."

"Ooh my, I see the cogs going around in your head Ravel-sama, what are you thinking?"

"Well, that shall be a surprise, I'll have to ask Sona-sama if we can have a room first, then we'll discuss it in finer detail." Ravel teased slightly, then folded her arms. "Either way, contracts tonight all around. Kuroka-sama, that housewife has truly taken a shine to you, she wants to see you again."

"Naturally, we have much in common, we both like white haired men~ Difference is, ones young and ones old~"

Ravel gave her a curious look, but shook her head.

"Also, Koneko-san, your contract for tonight has called for you again. It seems that Morisawa-san has taken a liking to you."

"...Yes, I think he could be a lolicon, but I've told him I'm Senpai's already so he can't touch me."

Ravel knitted her brows, shaking her head, then turned to Gasper.

"Since Gasper-san is still worried about meeting face to face, there's several online requests we're having lately. Perhaps you could take care of them?"

"Y-Yes! Meeting face to face is too difficult...b-but, I can do this! Yes, I'll do it online!"

Ravel nodded her head, then her eyes went towards Yuki.

"And lastly, Yuki. It seems that your usual wishes to see you again."

"Really? She does?"

Yuki asks with surprise, but Ravel inclines her head.

"Yes, she's requested you a few times...t-though, don't do anything with her, she's...well, you know how she is."

"Fufu, I surely do know how she is. Don't worry about a thing Ravel-sama, I'll take care of her and her needs."

"Y-Yes, well. I'm glad. Yes, please make sure to get a good evaluation as well."

Yuki nods his head, and the bows his head.

"Don't worry Ravel-sama, I'll make sure the client is, satisfied~"

Ravel bit her lower lip in surprise at such a tone...no, she wasn't surprised. She just had to bit her lip since she felt hot herself.

"D-Don't say it as if you're going to do anything weird with her."

"Perish the thought Ravel-sama, I'm a professional you know?"

"Yes well...anyway, that's it. Everyone, please go and do your contracts."

"Alright, but what contract are you doing?"

Kuroka demanded from her, so Ravel shrugged.

"There's a few clients that are requesting me. The usual, to decurse items, among other things. If it is dangerous, then I'd call the peerage, I wouldn't do anything reckless or anything...but by your tone, you're thinking I do naughty stuff, right?"

Kuroka shrugged her shoulders.

"All I know is that you could do. But you were speaking about a club before, if you're thinking we should become a club, I'll be advisor, I'd be a sexy advisor...yes, then I could tease Yuki-chan even more while being the Sensei..."

"You really like the whole Sensei/student dynamic, don't you?"

Koneko shrewdly pointed out, and Kuroka definitely didn't deny it.

"It's a power thing. Yuki-chan and I express our loves for one another in such a way, it isn't a worry at all. Yuki-chan and I play in class all the time. Kehehehe, you should see the students faces when we're flirting with one another, they get nose bleeds, and other things as well~ They become all flustered, and it's so funny~"

Kuroka laughed happily, and a little dirtily as well. Koneko rolled her eyes, while snuggling against her Senpai she admired much. Gasper did the same thing, enjoying the feeling of his warm body on her own body.

* * *

Once Yuki finished his contracts for the night, he decided to walk home rather than teleport which he easily could. He liked the feeling of the air, and even the walking which was very small exercise, still he enjoyed it.

He looked around at the flickering street lights, and other things. He liked the night like it was in Kuoh, and looked Japan as a whole. He loved the breeze on his skin and enjoyed the sensual feelings of everything that he was on.

He walked towards the shops, and went inside an anime shop. He walked towards the different things that he could buy, and ended up buying a lot of different things. Mostly, it was for the children that he would thought that they would like.

While he was walking, he felt the same presence once again following him. But he didn't know who it was. He couldn't even get a good grasp on where they were and where they were going. But he tried his best, and though he didn't find them. He carried on as normal and continued walking.

Once finishing that, he went towards the exit, and then began walking home with a lot of bags in his arms.

People who were passing by were looking on with widened eyes at how many bags that he had.

As he got to a deserted area, he felt more presences coming.

Extending his sensing ability (which definitely paled compared to Kuroka and Koneko) he felt two presences coming. From the feeling, he guessed Fallen Angel, and he also knew that the other presence from before was still following after him.

A minute later, two Fallen Angels landed before him. One was a loli Fallen Angel with blonde hair and reminded him of Ravel honestly in gothic lolita clothing. Another one was a girl with long blue hair, and a jacket that barely covered her large breasts.

"Oi! Devil scum!"

The loli called, so Yuki paused, and gave them a curious glance.

"Yes? Can I do something for you?"

The loli's eyes tightened upon the boy.

"You do know that this territory belongs to us, the Fallen Angels, right!?"

"Yeah, she's right, if you don't want to die, then I suggest fucking off!"

The blue haired woman shouted out as well, Yuki cocking his head curiously.

"Ooh yeah, I was under the impression that this town belonged to the Devils, and was governed by Rias Gremory-sama? Could I have been wrong?"

"Dead wrong you shit!"

She yelled angrily, the loli that was.

Yuki chuckled light heartedly, while sending the bags away via a teleport. He placed a hand over his heart, and slowly ran down his body teasing.

"Ara ara, what are you girls going to do to this innocent boy?"

The blonde and blue haired girls blinked rapidly.

"W-Well, that's..."

"We're g-gonna fuck you up!"

The blue haired girl yelled above the blonde, as Yuki's fingers slowly undid his shirt. His red teasing eyes fell upon the young girls, and gave off a wink. The blonde backed away while placing a hand over her heart, the blue haired girl crinkled her brow curiously.

"You're going to fuck me up…? But. I'm a helpless virgin, you can't force yourselves onto me...but, maybe I'll make an exception for you girls~"

The blonde's eyes rapidly blinked, while the blue haired girl made a spear of light in her hands.

"W-What the hell…? We're going to murder you! And you're d-doing what exactly!? Showing your chest!?"

"Do you wanna see more of me~? For such cute Fallen Angel-chan's, I would make an exception~"

"S-Screw you!"

"If you play your cards right blue hair~"

The young woman took a step back, not understanding what this guys deal was.

"M-My name is Kalawarner, and this is Mittelt! And we're going to kill you scummy Devil! E-Even if you're stripping, that doesn't matter to us! You're a piece of muck to us, and we'll wipe this town out of the world, and take you with it!"

The woman threw her spear of light fast at Yuki's body. Kalawarner smirked, and expected that it was going to penetrate his body…

But just as it was going to, a holy aura went around Yuki's hand and grabbed the spear, and held it curiously in his hands. The two women looked on with shock, and unsureness between them, they couldn't understand how this happened.

"It's a good spear, but not enough to kill me."

Using his Rook strength, he crushed the spear in his palm, annoying Kalawarner.

"You fucking shit! Who do you think you are!?"

"The names Yuki, if you're good, I'll also tell you my last name."

Kalawarner laughed, making a light sword. But Mittelt looked towards him, wondering why the name "Yuki." seemed so familiar to her. Even Kalawarner thought about it, but pushed the thoughts to the back of her head for the moment, and continued laughing.

"You're a clown. I get it. Sure, why not. Hey Mittelt, lets fuck his shit up. He caught mine, but he can't catch both of ours!"

Mittelt also made a light spear in her hands, and got into an aiming position.

"Sure, lets do this Kalawarner. Lets murder his shit!"

"Well, actually, excrement isn't actually alive, so you couldn't murder it."

Mittelt's eyes were like blinds, going fast.

"N-No stupid! We don't mean your actual shit! It's just an expression!"

Yuki tilted his head to the side.

"Well, you should choose to word your sentences better in the future. Because misunderstanding's can happen."

Yuki warned them, but they didn't pay any heed.

"Fucking die! Kalawarner, kill him!"

"Yeah!"

In tandem, the girls threw their spears of light towards Yuki. They twisted in the air, and shot for his body. But before they could touch his body, Yuki grabbed their spears with his holy aura enhanced hands, and broke the spears like they were toothpicks, aggravating the pair all at the same time.

"Hehe, you have cute light spears, and you aren't bad either. You've got good aim, and throw it quite well. However, you shouldn't be attacking people without showing a necessarily good movement either. You have to make sure you've got your opponents worked out before attacking them and if they're attacking you, you have to study their personalities and the likes. But, maybe these words could be lost on you, could it be like that? I don't know. But I would suggest you stop, I don't wanna hurt anyone or anything."

The Fallen Angels couldn't accept it at all, and made swords of revealing light. Their swords shined, and their bodies flickered in the lights as well. They then extended their Fallen Angel wings, and approached with caution.

"You're mad, but you can't take the both of us. You're not that good."

"I dunno, we'll have to see, wont we~?"

Mittelt had had enough by then, and charged forward while yelling "DIE!" at the top of her lungs.

Kalawarner followed, coming from the other side.

Their swords of light neared Yuki's body so he jumped into the air, and made himself like paper, sliding between their two striking swords, spinning in the air, and kicked Kalawarner's body towards Mittelt, knocking her backwards, they both fell down to the ground.

"Why do we have to fight? Can't we be friends? Though since you're with the Fallen Angels, I couldn't exactly kill you for no reason, so it would be better if we stopped this small skirmish, you know?"

Mittelt got up from the ground, and made two spears of light in her hands.

"You dare mock us!?"

"I'm not mocking you."

Yuki corrected, but she didn't want to hear it.

"Shut up! We're powerful, and we're about to prove it as well! Unleash, haaaaah!"

One after the other, Mittelt unleashed spears of light. Yuki's eyes began glowing, activating his Sacred Gear, and began draining the aura off the spears. At the same time, he summoned a katana and imbued it with Touki, and with impressive sword skills, sliced apart the spears, and added some of their power to his Touki infused blade, strengthening it all the more.

Kalawarner looked on, and adopted a confused face.

"Glowing eyes...white hair...sharp sword skills...I've heard of this before...and his name is Yuki..."

Kalawarner watched as Mittelt began panting after a minute of firing off spears of light.

"S-Seriously, what is it with this guy!?"

"What's wrong Mittelt-san? Are you upset perhaps?"

Mittelt's eyes sharpened.

"I wouldn't know what's going on with you you bastard. You're freaky you fucking shit!"

"Freaky? What makes me freaky exactly? And I'm not the one attacking people on a lovely night like this. All I could be accused of is teasing you two lovely ladies, which I love to do~ You should choose your words more carefully next time, you know? And you shouldn't attack people for being different species than yourself, nor should you lie about you reigning over this territory when you don't as it is under the Devils care, you understand, right?"

Mittelt felt her anger rise, and made a sword of light.

She went to charge, but Kalawarner grabbed her and pulled her back.

"What the fuck Kalawarner?!"

"...Hold on a second, I want to confirm something."

Mittelt's eyes crossed angrily.

"What exactly?"

"It's about this guy here, he looks familiar." She moved closer. "Say, your names Yuki, right?"

"That's correct~"

He sang out, putting his hands behind his head without a care.

"And...you wouldn't be the same person who is also the Queen of Ravel Phenex, right? The Justice of Phenex, you wouldn't be that person, right?"

"My, that name caught on? It's kind of embarrassing, but yup, Ravel-sama is my Master, and I am her servant, Yuki's the name, and protecting Ravel-sama is my game~"

Immediately, the colour drained from their faces. Mittelt's body shook heavily, and she collapsed to the ground. She put her head in her knees, and she began crying to herself. Her body shook so much that she looked as if she was vibrating.

Kalawarner on the other hand fell to her knees, despair on her face, her eyes looking up to the Heaven's above, her arms out beside her and her palms open as well, she looked as if she was going to perish.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

Kalawarner screamed to the sky with her eyes overflowing with fear.

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening! This can't be that person! The Queen of Ravel Phenex, the one who took down her Onii-sama Riser Phenex, among….aaaaagh! Kalawarner, what have we done?! We're going to die! He's going to fucking kill us! We're dead! We're deader than dead! We're fucking screwed! Not even our souls will survive! He's a bladed nightmare! He's too insane for us low time girls! We're done for!"

Mittelt screamed while crying her eyes out.

Kalawarner also began crying, both of their fears truly feeling it deep inside of them.

Yuki looked on, chuckling awkwardly.

"Hey now, I'm not going to kill you." Yuki assured, but they continued crying. "Ooh geez, now they wont stop crying..." Murmuring, he walked forward towards them, releasing any hostility he had for them before. "Come on now, there's no need to be worried, I'm not going to kill either of you."

"Lies!"

Kalawarner screamed even more. She couldn't stop crying, she was dead afraid. She had heard all the rumours (some where true, some weren't) and she didn't know which were the true ones and seeing how he easily deflected her spears of light, Mittelt's that was, Kalawarner felt truly afraid.

Yuki looked on, and moved closer.

He bent down towards Mittelt as she shed more tears.

"Hey, don't cry, I'm not going to hurt you."

"...Please don't kill me...I'm sorry..."

Yuki nodded his head, and gave the girl a hug. She gasped while crying, and she felt like she couldn't move. She was too afraid.

"It's okay now, no need to worry. No one was hurt, and you've learned your lesson, right?"

"Yes! A thousand times yes!"

"We'll be so fucking good that you wont know how good we really are!"

Both of the girls declared, making Yuki smile.

"That's good, because I sense good in you girls, don't let me down now~ If you do bad things in the future, I'll have to punish you~ But, I have faith in you, don't disappoint~"

Yuki broke the hug with Mittelt, and then hugged Kalawarner. Kalawarner shed more tears in his arms, but he petted her head.

As he hugged them, the mysterious figure looked on, thinking to themselves " _It seems Yuki-sama is also kind to enemies that attack, that's a very good quality to have._ " while writing it down in their notepad and pen.

Once breaking the hugs, he stood up, and simply walked away.

Kalawarner, and Mittelt watched as he truly did walk away, disappearing into the night.

They also saw someone else follow after him in the shadows, but they didn't know who that was.

Eventually, he was gone from their sensors as well, and they looked at one another while crying.

"M-Mittelt, we lived...how the hell did that happen…?"

"We need to choose our fights more carefully...and w-what about the plan now…? W-What if that guy gets wind of it…? We're going to disappear, you know…? We'll die, and we wont be coming back Kalawarner..."

Kalawarner didn't even want to think about it.

In their eyes, they just escaped death, and were now going to live.

But for how long...they truly didn't know.

* * *

"Ravel-sama!" Yuki called as he walked into the large house. "I'm back! Where are you?"

He moved through the house, sensing that only Ravel was there, and Gasper as well but it seemed like she was busy as she didn't reply.

He walked up the stairs, and went towards his bedroom. But as soon as he did, he heard the water running inside of the bathroom. Developing a small smile, he moved towards the bedroom, and knocked on the door.

"Ravel-sama, I'm back."

[C-Come in here then, quickly Yuki! Before anyone else comes back!]

Yuki accepted the invitation, and removed his clothes swiftly. Once fully undressed, he grabbed a towel from nearby and wrapped it around his waist, walking into the bathroom and saw a towel wearing Ravel, however the towel only covered her lower regions, and revealed her growing bust.

Yuki casually looked at Ravel and the small bathtub. He knew the reason why the tub was so small, especially since Ravel picked it out herself. It could only fit in two people, and it was reserved for them and them only. Ravel made sure of it.

"Ravel-sama, may I?"

Ravel shyly looked to the side, nodding her head without a word.

Yuki slipped into the water, and allowed his body to relax.

"This feels good Ravel-sama. Just what I needed, a nice hot bath after the ending chaos~"

Ravel didn't know how he could switch to being completely

"...Naturally, I made such adjustments to the water to make it feel the best." Ravel shyly moved closer to Yuki's form, and hugged onto his arm, allowing her breasts to go between his arm. "S-So, Yuki, how did your contracts go?"

"Yeah, they went good. However, as I was walking back, I thought I should let you know that two Fallen Angels attempted to attack me."

She didn't even bat an eyelid as he said that, and followed it with a normal question.

"Did you kill them?"

"My, aren't you going to even be concerned for my well being~?"

Yuki lightly teased, though Ravel adopted a small smirk on her lips.

"Yuki, I don't need to worry about you against two Fallen Angels. If I was concerned, you'd know about it. Besides you've got no injuries. So, what happened?"

"Well, they made grandiose claims about running the city, called me Devil scum, the usual~ Though, they eventually somehow knew about me, and poor girls began crying. They broke down in tears, and kept saying that I was going to kill them and other things like that. So, even though I left them alive, think we should tell Rias-sama? I know Azazel-sama is going to be busy for the next few days so we can't contact him, and Vali-san will only tell me to have a fight or something."

"It's her town, we just live here. The politics can be left to Rias-sama, I'll tell her after the bath."

Yuki inclined his head, leaning his head backwards.

"Aaah, what a day. Those Fallen Angels were a little funny...but, I keep getting the feeling someone is watching me."

"Yeah, her name is Akeno-sama, Kuroka-sama, and the fangirls."

"Dreaded fangirls, why can't it go back to how it was in the Underworld were most people despised me because I was a human Exorcist~"

Ravel allowed a chortle to escape her lips, and continued holding onto his arm.

"S-Say Yuki, when we're like this...y-you think of me, right?"

"I'm thinking of you Ravel-sama, when I'm with you. And even when I'm not, I'm thinking about you as well. But, why are you asking anyway? You're not jealous of my relationships with other girls, are you? You told me once that I should go for the harem route because I'm a Devil now."

"W-Well, I do recall that...b-but even then, don't abandon me, okay? I'm not the most endowed in the bust area, but I'm your Master so…"

Yuki began chuckling, allowing his arm to wrap around her. She fell against his toned chest, looking up at the white haired boy.

"Don't be silly Ravel-sama, I've kissed you. If I kiss you, it means that I'm never going to abandon you. That's how I feel. I don't just kiss anyone, I only kiss people I'm serious about. And though it's strange this harem business, I like the idea of being with everyone and having a large family. I never experienced that, partly because I wasn't born naturally I guess..."

"Wait you mean..."

"It doesn't matter~" He sang out, and then brought Ravel onto his lap. She gained a shy blush, but fell against him, cuddling against him. "Ravel-sama, don't worry. I made my pledge the day I decided to become your Queen, I'm never leaving your side, count on it."

Ravel felt slightly foolish now, remembering how he did promise to stay with her always.

"Yuki, I like...staying near you. I...always want to be beside you."

"My, you're so cute Ravel-sama, I could cuddle you all night long~"

Ravel lifted her head, and took Yuki's face. Before he could react, Ravel shyly pressed their lips together in an intimate display of affection. Yuki held Ravel closely, affectionately stroking her back, while her hands spread out across his chest, enjoying the feeling of his body.

As they shared a kiss, from above in the skylight, a mysterious person looks down on them, their face red, and their thoughts went about what was going on down there, and their own research as well.

" _...I'm so glad I can't see any private parts right now, too steamy. But, it seems that Yuki-sama also likes to have baths with females...very good research in my opinion...okay, okay! With these facts, I should be able to approach him and talk normally...my first goal is to make sure that nothing bad happens...yes, I've got this now! Yuki-sama, I shall approach you, and ask for your help! Besides...you also saved me once Yuki-sama...I wonder if he remembers me..._ "

The person was pumped up for some reason, and wouldn't let go of their determination and their eyes, solely on Yuki.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, yup, we're finally at the age of 17 year old Yuki, and therefore, around the time of canon events! We met Ise, the pervert friends of his, Yuki has also shown to have deepened his knowledge on women (even if only a little) and has a closer bond to all of the girls, Akeno even showing quite a strong resolve, and Kuroka and Yuki having a back and forth in class, a job she took to mainly tease Yuki in front of others, though finds it hard adjusting to others asking her questions. Koneko and Gasper have become more forward as well by sleeping next to, or on top of, him every night. Ravel and Yuki have progressed to the point that they're completely comfortable with kissing one another, and basically are boyfriend/girlfriend at this point, though the official part will come a little later. And it seems that there's even a new stalker, who could that be? And what do they want? And even Yuki has a reputation that even frightens the likes of Kalawarner and Mittelt with simply a name and a face as well.**

 **Also, thanks to everyone for giving me some good suggestions about familiars, I'll be taking them all into consideration. Well, until next time!**

 **Yuki; Ravel, Koneko, Kuroka, Gasper (fem), Le Fay, Xenovia, Rossweisse, Irina, Akeno, Kunou, Grayfia, Mittelt. (WIP)**

 **Issei; Rias, Asia, Isabela, Tsubasa, Walburga, Raynare, Aika. (WIP)**

 **Ravel's Peerage**

 **Queen; Yuki.**

 **Rooks; Koneko, Gasper (mutation)**

 **Bishops; Le Fay, Kuroka.**

 **Knights; Xenovia, Irina.**

 **Pawns; Rossweisse (4 pieces), Kunou (3 pieces) Mittelt (1 piece)**

 **Rias peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Aika, Isabela.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Walburga.**

 **Knights; Yuuto, Raynare.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **hellspam; I thought it would be good if Kuroka turned out to be the Sensei, it would give some extra funny moments~ Indeed, it will be rather funny. Yeah, I wonder who that's from~? Ooh I've got some ideas for the Excalibur arc. It's going to be fun when we get there. Hehe, they became frightened, he must have quite a scary image to the other factions, at least to people like Kalawarner and Mittelt. Yeah, I think he would be rather curious. Yeah, he's gained closeness with all of them during the times that they've been together, him and Ravel have quite the relationship, they basically are dating at this point. Ooh she is~ Hehe, Ise doing that would be quite funny~ Yeah, that would be interesting.**

 **LoamyCoffee; Thanks! She is quite creepy with her...habits huh. Basically, she just wanted to be playful with Yuki during school. Well, we'll see in the future~ Well, we'll see here who the stalker is~**

 **Ali 1997; Thanks very much! I actually haven't decided yet. Suggestions are welcome.**

 **merendinoemiliano; Thanks, yeah it is going to be fun. Erm, what work?**

 **KobayashiSenpai; Thanks very much! He surely is yeah. He's very close with all of them, probably the closest with Ravel, but the others aren't that far behind. They have fun teasing, but they are rather serious as well, and are pretty much infatuated, if not downright in love with one another. It will do eventually, I've got quite a good scene for when they are going to first kiss. Yeah, Ravel's gonna be the first, for the second, I haven't a clue, any suggestions are welcome~**

 **Nivek Beldo; Thanks very much! Indeed, it was more of a slice of life chapter, but important none the less. Kuroka loves to dominate her student, Yuki, and likes holding such powers. Akeno doesn't want to lose definitely. And yeah, he loves all the sides of Akeno, he loves her Fallen Angel side as well. Hehe, they went against someone stronger, and when realizing that he was stronger...they broke down and nearly had a heart attack. Ise does have a Fallen in his harem, Raynare. He is, he's not going to kill them for doing something like that. Well, we'll see who it is rather soon~ And thanks very much!**

 **Harem Master123; He terrifies quite a few people actually. Indeed he is, thought it would be a good change. Kuroka respects her when she needs to, like when they're fighting a serious battle. Other times, she really doesn't care. Gasper does listen to Ravel, she did in the last chapter. And yeah, when it comes down to it, they do see Ravel as their King. Ravel is going to be the first lemon when we get to it, I don't know when that is. She surely is quite the perverted girl. No, he doesn't erase her memories. She might, we'll have to wait, and see~ And thanks for the suggestions~**

 **NinjaFang1331; Thanks very much!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thank you! They have been yeah, they're getting very close. Kuroka loves being a teacher, she gets money for basically teasing Yuki, something that she likes to do~ Yuki does yeah, Akeno and Kuroka can be blamed for that. He does see her Fallen Angel side as very beautiful. He did yeah, they aren't strong enough to face against him.**

 **Guest 1; Well, it's about an even balance really, but I get what you're saying.**

 **Dragonsayianblue; Thank you very much! I'm glad that you do! He's quite different to the characters I usually do, so I thought why not? For the students perhaps, for Kuroka, she loves the idea of being a Sensei. They usually don't listen to her, Gasper listens to Ravel and does respect her quite a bit. That would be cool.**

 **kynan99; Thank you for all of the support! Yeah, I might do~**

 **Guest 2; He's actually taller than Ise by an inch, according to the wikia anyway of Ise's height.**

 **T-B-R; Thanks~ I'm glad that you liked it~**

 **Guest 3; Thank you very much! Ravel's quite cute isn't she~? Eeh, it could be, we'll soon see~**

 **Guest 4; Hehe, I did find that funny when it happened on that show. And yeah, he might have to do that in the future.**

 **Guest 5; I do like those abilities, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Guest 6; I could see that happening, it would be pretty fun. Ravel vs Rias, that would be interesting. Well, win or lose, Diodora could still fight Ravel's peerage and yeah, he's into holy girls, and Irina is a holy girl, so it could easily shift towards her.**

 **Skull Flame; It should at least a little bit. In canon yeah, in this, she might be just tall enough to do such things. Well, you never know, she might want people to listen to her, and her words~ Who knows~ She got the job, because she's Ravel's Bishop, that's the only reason really. It is rather amusing sometimes huh~? He's quite a scary one if nothing else, even if he is a rather sweet person. We'll be finding out rather soon who that person is~ And thank you very much!**

 **Silver crow; Yeah, that looks pretty cool to me. Heh, she would be rather interesting. Yeah, it would be cool, I'd make that person different to Ise if that was the case. Maybe she could yeah, wouldn't know on who though. That would be good, though if that happened, what would Sairaorg have? And thank you very much! I'm glad that you like their interactions~**

 **Guest 7; That would be a cool idea, thanks for the suggestion! I'll give it a think over!**

 **Guest 8; Yeah, those would be good, though there's Yuuto who he's known longer than Ise, so it would have to be a little bit into the story where he would pick Ise.**

 **Guest 9; Yeah, I have been thinking of making a story about that in the future. And that Quirk seems pretty cool. And that would be awesome~**

 **SomeDudeThatReads; Thanks, I'm glad that you liked it~ Overpowered, and strong are different in my opinion, and Yuki's the latter of that. She did, in this she wanted to change it part in influence because of Yuki, and his own name change. You'd have to ask the author of the LN for that one, I wouldn't know, I guess it just carries on from whatever age you are and goes from that to a Devils natural lifespan, if that's from age 16 or 80, it would just carry on as normal. Grayfia's not married in this, this isn't canon, if it was, Ravel wouldn't have a peerage. I'm glad, a mixture is good in my eyes~ Yeah, there is. Like a girl. Well, she's always been vulgar, it's apart of her character. Erm, I don't have to explain, because he's not. Being powerful, and overpowered, are different things. Overpowered means he'll never have trouble against anything at all, while being powerful means he'll have trouble against higher class beings, and can be overpowered by them. Because he fought Vali to a standstill as a child, they both were children and were equally leveled. Even as a human, Vasco Strada is very powerful the feats for him speak for themselves, and Yuki was trained by him, and Yuki wasn't exactly a normal human. It wasn't 8 years, it was only about 4 at most, and okay. Well, the only two ways that Rias would be with one of my Oc's is either Ise's a girl, or it's an Oc replacement as in taking Ise's place. The only other way is if a lot of people wanted, let's say Yuki and Rias together, then I'd heavily consider it.I suppose you're right, and the only thing I can say is either try and like them, or avoid their dialogue/sections of the story. It's all apart of character growth, and aren't always gonna be like that.**

 **Guest 10; Hehe, that would be pretty funny, I like that idea!**

 **scorpin17; Thank you very much!**

 **Tohka123; Thanks very much! She surely is, and she'll become quite naughty as we go on~ Aah, I am glad that you did~ And I'll try my best!**

 **Neonlight01; Maybe it is something like that. Gasper, and Yuki definitely listen to her and are willing to do as she asks. Kuroka only likes the power, and as soon as she has to do something, she becomes annoyed. Though Yuki manages to keep the damage to a minimum. Ooh they will definitely go all the way in the future~ That's ise for you, any male is the enemy, fortunately he does get better in the future of the LN's in regards to that. In the future, I see Yuki and Ise being quite good friends. They surely didn't, Yuki's got a rep.**

 **Guest 11; Hehe, that would be funny, I might work that in in the future.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The recruitment scene!**

""Raynare-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!""

Kalawarner, and Mittelt screamed loudly, as they ran towards her. Their bodies shook, and their eyes looked heavy as well. Running past the pews of the old Church's building, a young black haired woman with quite large breasts looked on, and folded her arms.

"What's wrong with you two?"

Kalawarner, and Mittelt's eyes were ragged with tears. Shedding them even seemed to be an injustice to how they truly felt at that moment. Raynare didn't quite understand what was going on with them right now.

"Raynare-sama, we need to leave right now! He's here, in this city! Someone that even Hakuryuukou wishes to fight!"

Kalawarner yelled aloud, Raynare becoming suspicious.

"What are you saying exactly?"

"Raynare-sama, the Justice of Phenex is here in this town! We didn't know, but he's here! He's in this town! We're lucky to be alive! He didn't finish us off! He told us to be good or we'd be slain! He implied it at least! Raynare-sama, what a-are we going to do!?"

Mittelt shed larger tears than before, clinging to Raynare. Raynare became more agitated, pushing the girl off her.

"Get off Mittelt, this is no time to become angry. We need to think...shit, with that monster here, we need to be extra careful...ooh crap, that means the plan to get Asia is...fuck, fuck shit! We're going to...no, we're strong as well, we have to be calm and rational, we have to show love to Azazel-sama and do this...b-but he's a very unknown...and if Hakuryuukou wishes to face him, then we're going to be done for. If he's on that damn Dragon's list, then we've not got a fucking chance in hell to win this day...we're done for."

Raynare began shedding some tears as well.

They seemed to truly believe that Yuki was a monster and a powerhouse. How true that was, they didn't know. They could only go off what they had heard. And this is what they had heard, and they were understandably frightened, they were scared to death, they didn't think they'd be able to survive this now…

"Raynare-sama...a-are we going to abandon this mission…?"

She sobbed out, Mittelt then hugged Raynare once more. Raynare placed a hand on the girls head, and forced her body away from her.

"We're going to be able to complete the mission. Once getting rid of this Hyoudou Issei, then we'll get Asia, and we'll become great Fallen Angels! No longer will we be the bottom of the barrel, we'll have to do the best that we can do! We'll show our best sides!"

Though she yelled it happily, Raynare's eyes were going from side to side as if she was looking for someone else entirely. They were looking for Yuki, but since he wasn't around, they were worried on if he could show up.

"W-What about Dohnaseek exactly?"

"We can't tell him, knowing that bastard, he'll become aroused with the idea of fighting this monster. We can't have that happen."

Raynare answered Kalawarner's worries.

But Mittelt still wasn't sure what to think.

"Honestly, we're supposed to be able to handle anything now. Yet, we're frightened as all hell. He was right there, his glowing eyes, and his sword as sharp as hell, cutting through my spears like they were paper...Raynare-sama! Y-You didn't see his eyes! They were glowing and shit! I wish Kokabiel-sama was here! He'd protect us!"

Raynare went towards Mittelt.

SLAP!

"Get ahold of yourself!" Mittelt released a cry. "Kokabiel-sama said that this would be the best way that we'd receive the respect that we deserve. And this is the only way, alright?! We have to do this, we have to prove that we're the best! And we'll increase in rank! Our wings will grow, and we'll gain more than everyone else! We'll show the best kind of life for the future!"

Raynare's declaration didn't make either of them feel better. Somehow, they felt even more frightened than before. They just didn't want to die by the hands of Yuki, and they definitely didn't want to disappoint Kokabiel either. They just didn't know what would be the best way to go about it honestly.

* * *

A day after that happened, Yuki was inside of the training area, and made a fist in front of Gasper. Gasper looked on, and made a fist as well.

The reason?

It was because Yuki was giving Gasper some lessons on how to fight. While Koneko was quite a great fist fighter, she refused to do so since she said "I'm not having my rival surpass me." so Yuki took it upon himself to help Gasper train in hand to hand even though she looked to be having difficulty in doing the task.

With her fist, Yuki watched as she ran forward...however, before she could make it to him, she tripped over her feet, making Yuki slightly chuckle.

"S-Senpai, d-don't tease me now!"

"I'm not teasing you Gasper-chan, you just looked cute while running."

Gasper shyly looked at him as she got off the ground, and made a fist once more.

"S-Senpai, is it alright if I do this right now…? I mean, I'm not Koneko-chan, she's better at fighting than I am..."

"You're different to Koneko-chan Gasper-chan. With your abilities, you could become quite the powerhouse. If you were able to gain a grip on that darkness of yours, we could come up with an amazing fighting style for you. Adding it to your attacks and other things like how I do with my own holy and Touki powers. I'm sure that you'll be able to do it well Gasper-chan, you've got to believe in yourself."

"Believing in myself..." Gasper looked towards Yuki, and his body, blushing even more than before. "S-Senpai, c-concentration is...i-if Senpai is here...t-then I find it d-difficult to concentrate...b-because it is Senpai and he's..."

Yuki looked down at himself, not seeing why she felt distracted.

"What is it Gasper-chan that you find distracting? Should I improve it somehow…?"

"N-No! Senpai's fine! I-It's just...en-encouragement...S-Senpai, if you encourage me, I'll become even better!"

"Encouragement huh...okay Gasper-chan, I've got the best encouragement! If you manage to hit me once, I'll do anything Gasper-chan wishes~"

"R-Really Senpai!? A-Anything!?"

That seemed to perk her up, so Yuki held out his finger.

"Yup, definitely. I'll do a single thing Gasper-chan desires, it can be anything."

"E-Even if we s-share a na-naked bath or somethiiiiiiiiing!?"

Some of her shyness made it into her words, and even her face displayed it as well.

"Hehe, is that it Gasper-chan? You want to have a naked bath with me? I don't mind Gasper-chan."

Gasper's eyes broadened, then determination made it into her being. She tightened her fist even more, fighting down her shyness. Even though it was hard, she did her best, and wouldn't stop either, she couldn't be stopped.

"T-Then Senpai! L-Lets do this!"

Gasper rushed forward, surprisingly better than before, and came at Yuki from the left. He moved his body out of the way, and then jumped upwards just in time to avoid an uppercut from Gasper, who had been taking lessons from Yuki and learned a thing or two in the past.

"Yes, that's it Gasper-chan, lets keep at it! If you manage to hit me twice, then I'll do two things with you as well Gasper-chan~"

Trying to encourage her, he offered more and more things. And Gasper reacted well to it as well, putting in more effort than before. Somehow, it seemed as if her confidence grew as he encouraged her, and he was glad that if he could in this way, he could encourage her body as well.

Pushing herself further and further, Yuki watched as Gasper came at him as hard as she could. Because he was more used to fighting like this, he managed to dodge her attacks. But couldn't deny that as the fight went on, she was getting the hang of it, and he was having difficulty in keeping up with her determination. He hadn't seen her go full throttle before like this and now, he was very happy that she could do things like this.

But by the end of the training, she collapses to the ground and pants out.

"I-It seems I'm s-still not close enough..."

Yuki watched her form, and saw how she was sweating. He wiped his own brow of a bit of sweat, moving closer towards the girl.

"However you might see it Gasper-chan, you managed to become so close to hitting me. You did very well Gasper-chan."

Though he said that, Gasper wasn't so sure what to think.

"S-Senpai, I'm a failure as a Rook….aren't I?"

Yuki smiled softly, moving closer, and petted her head.

"No, you're not Gasper-chan. You're nothing like a failure, it's all about training and relaxing. They both are important to becoming strong. You shouldn't put yourself down Gasper-chan, you've done amazing today, you've done your best yet. And that shouldn't go unrewarded as well~"

"S-Senpai?"

Yuki chuckled, bending down towards her, and gave her a hug.

"You did marvelous Gasper-chan. How about a reward is one thing you can ask me to do? Since you've done amazing, with building your confidence, and your powers as well, I'll treat you as well Gasper-chan."

"S-Senpai...t-then, lets h-have fun together!"

"Fufu, do you want that naked bath now Gasper-chan? You seemed pumped before, do you want to do that now?"

"Eeeeeeeeeh! I-I wouldn't b-be able to! E-Even though I-I want to, m-my heart couldn't take it!"

Yuki allowed his hand to lay on the top of her head, and stroked her blonde hair.

"How about we sit together for a while instead? Just the two of us, playing a video game or something."

"Y-Yes, that w-would be the best Senpai!"

"Then lets go!"

Yuki stood up, and Gasper held onto his hand, the pair leaving together after a good training session, Yuki being proud of Gasper and her resolve as well.

* * *

With the weekend approaching, the class that Yuki was in, were discussing what they were going to be doing. Whispers of happiness and other things went on. Yuki could hear a few people were speaking about this date that Ise had, and wondered if Ise had made it up, or not, and the usual rumour mill about Yuki and Kuroka dating among other people, and whispers about Yuki having a harem that usually went around, mostly spread by the perverted trio.

Yuki and Kuroka sat together, with her sat on the desk, and sultry revealing a small part of her cleavage, conversed together happily.

"So, Ravel-chan really has gone through it this time hasn't she? She's even setting up that we're supposed to be meeting new and weird peerage people. Why can't it just stay us nyaaa?"

"Why? Feel threatened Kuroka-sensei?"

Yuki begged for an answer while moistening his lips with his tongue. Kuroka's breath became slightly more shallow, leaning forward, and allowed him to see down her top, the male students trying to make it less obvious that they were looking, but they were totally looking down her top.

"Feel threatened? Of what exactly? Some bimbo with large breasts? It's clear that Ravel-chan wants the loli's."

"You think?"

Kuroka chuckled with a sly expression on her face.

"Kuku, look at her peerage. She feels threatened by larger chested women, and has mentally decided that she'll get loli's, or males into her peerage. Mark my words. I'm telling you. Just look at the next peerage member she gets. I'm going to guarantee that it is a male, or a loli she gets into the peerage. I'm telling you now~"

Kuroka explained with a quick look of her cutest expression.

"I see...well, we'll see. And if that's true, is it that bad?"

"Well, not bad, it just proves that she's into girls and the likes. Which I'm alright with and I hope that's the case, so Yuki-chan can be all mine~ I'll even give him a boob job as well? Wouldn't that be good Yuki-chan~?"

Yuki teasingly leaned closer, allowing his finger to be placed under the woman's chin and brought her face closer. Kuroka responded by sweetly nuzzling Yuki's face, and fell onto his lap once more, hugging around his neck.

"Ara, well I'm still doing your lesson plans, so there's still your side of the agreement that I've yet to receive Kuroka-sensei~"

Kuroka responded to that by taking his hand, and placed it on her breast. The students in the room gasped, but Kuroka moaned as she used his hand to slowly rotate her breast, and fell onto his shoulder.

"Fufu, to feel a young man's hand on my breast, it is amazing."

"No, Sensei. It is you that I am getting into, your lovely breast is too much for me. You're amazingly cute, and I can't believe that you decided to choose me to have to play with these breasts, I'm so honoured~"

"My, Yuki-chan, you've become a naughty boy, groping my breasts, but I don't mind that either."

Ise, who looked on with jealously, thought about his own girlfriend, and how he was going to do something similar. But he still was quite jealous of the close relationship between Yuki and Kuroka at the same time.

"Fueeee, Sensei. If you give me this much attention, I might become even naughtier, you've turned this holy boy into a one that is like a Devil~"

"Fufu, that's what I like about it Yuki-chan, corruption is a good way to make you see so fun and adorable as well. So, when we're alone together, I'll definitely corrupt you even more. I'll even get Shirone to as well. For now, maybe we should stop, teasing other boys when I don't even want them because they're evil shits."

Kuroka got up and walked to the front of the class.

She cleared her throat, but no one answered her.

They all continued talking, so she did it again, but no one took notice of her.

"Hey, it's time to begin lessons."

Kuroka demanded.

But like before, they didn't answer her.

She felt herself getting agitated, but restrained herself the best that she could.

"Right, it's time for class, everyone stop talking now."

She demanded in a higher voice this time.

But like before, they ignored her, so this time she slammed her hands onto the desk.

"Alright you little shits! Listen to me now or I'll come after you all with a rusty knife!" They all jumped because of the loud noise and her voice as well. "I've had enough of all of you! You're here to learn a lesson, and you're ignoring me?! I'm your Sensei! It's no wonder people give up this crap with monsters like you around! You're all a bunch of sinners and you'll get what's coming to you one day! I assure you of this you little punks!"

The class just stared at her as if she had gone insane.

They looked afraid.

Very afraid.

"Kuroka-sensei, surely is going crazy once more...how cute~"

Yuki sang to himself quietly, the others were too frightened to do anything.

"Are all of you going to listen to me now!? Or are we going to abuse my kindness!? Answer me or suffer the consequences you chickens!"

The students felt immensely afraid though with Kuroka's wild eyes on all of them.

Throughout the class, Kuroka became more upset for good reasons as the students were antagonizing her. They even did a few spit balls at her, and also called her weird names, and for the males mostly, leered at her more than usual.

Once the bell rang, Kuroka looked over them all, shaking her head and tears danced within her eyes as well.

"I hate all of you. You're all monsters, Demon's in children's skin. I hope you're proud of yourselves, I'm a hot woman with amazing breasts, and I come here to teach you ingrates things that others wont because, you're evil shits. You're all bullies of me and my body, and you're all crap, all of you evil creatures. This day has been terrible, like all of you you bunch of shits! And I will personally make sure that you're punished for these actions this day. Sleep with one eye open, that's all I say. Watch yourselves, you've made a very powerful enemy today my horrible class."

Kuroka's threat sent shivers down their spines as tears dangled in her eyes.

Kuroka then walked towards the door, as the students watched on.

Just as she made it to the door, she turned towards the class, and rose both of her middle fingers towards the class, an emotionless face on.

They looked on, horrified by what they were seeing. But Kuroka didn't care, and still held her fingers up towards all of them without a care in the world.

"Be prepared for trouble, because I'm going to make it double!"

Kuroka threatened all of them with her eyes wide with rage beyond their imaginations.

She then turned around and walked away from the classroom in a huff.

Yuki looked on with the class who felt like crying now.

Yuki however chuckled, and rushed towards the doors.

"Sorry everyone, it's about that time of the day again."

Yuki had come so used to doing this now, that he was alright doing it. Even if he wasn't sure if Kuroka truly liked doing things like this, but he needed to make sure that the people in the area didn't remember her threatening to kill them and other things like that.

However, as he was erasing their memories, a mysterious person sat out of the window, taking a few notes on Yuki, among other things.

* * *

At the end of the day, Rias lazily laid on the couch of the Occult Research room, playing chess with Ravel who sat opposite her. Stood behind Ravel, was Yuki, and Akeno. Akeno and Yuki's hands were on the other's back, watching the game progress.

"You know, I've been feeling a few things from a boy named Hyoudou Issei lately, the boy that is in your class Yuki-kun."

Rias explained while moving her Pawn.

"Aah yes, he's probably someone with a Sacred Gear, though it's dormant, I hardly noticed it honestly. I'm sure Kuroka-san noticed it even more."

Yuki responded as Akeno's hand fell lower, and spread across his back, lewdly giving him a look.

"I see..."

"Are you thinking of adding him to your peerage Rias-sama?"

Ravel quizzed aloud, Rias raising her head.

"...Are you thinking the same thing?"

"...Honestly, probably not. I don't know what kind of Sacred Gear he has...but, I don't know, I feel hesitant, and he's a human without any knowledge of his Sacred Gear, we don't know what kind it would be or if it would be detrimental. All my peerage members knew what they were getting themselves in for before joining, even Gasper-san was the same and she was dying, I wouldn't know how to approach the subject."

Ravel hummed as she answered.

Rias tilted her head.

"For now, I'm going to observe, and keep distance and see how he grows from here. Then if the right time shows itself, I'll approach and see what's going on. I might give him a seal of mine in case he wishes to summon us or something."

"Are you thinking he's in danger?"

At Ravel's question, Rias shook her head.

"...The only thing I could think of is the two Fallen Angels that you mentioned to me. But, since they seemed shit scared of Yuki-kun, and unless they're truly trying to get under our skins, or are just plain stupid or something, I doubt they'd try anything, and I've not noticed any unusual activity or anything."

Rias explained the best that she could.

Akeno teasingly looked towards Yuki, and now slid her hand onto his butt, smirking as she did it.

"Ara, Yuki-kun, if another man comes here, he might flirt with me. You wouldn't let that happen, right?"

"Aaah, no. Akeno-san's mine~"

Akeno nodded her head, hugging onto Yuki's arm.

"Yuki-kun's too honest, saying such things, women might get the wrong idea. Ravel-sama might become jealous."

Ravel showed an annoyed face while moving her piece on the board.

"Even then, what's the point of holding back truth? Akeno-san lives with me and shows me her boobs often. And we're very close to one another, and if it is Ise-kun, then he might become too...whats the word..."

"Horny?"

Rias interjected, Yuki nodding his head.

"That's right, he has such a wild side to him. He doesn't hide his feelings, I like that about Ise-kun. Though he might wish to show restraint when spying on girls. Especially if he tries to spy on Ravel-sama, Koneko-chan, Kuroka-san, Akeno-san or Gasper-chan either. I wont allow him to spy on them with his naughty eyes. Though I think he might dislike me."

"He's the type to do such things, you are popular Yuki."

Ravel explained towards the white haired boy who shrugged, Akeno continuing to squeezing from behind, earning a muffled moan from Yuki.

"I never understood why though...it's not like I did anything fantastic."

"Looks, I suppose. You have a handsome face, just like Yuuto-kun Yuki-kun. People even spread rumours about you two being in a relationship, those yaoi fangirls really have such a dirty mind fufufu~ Though thinking about it isn't that bad, right Yuki-kun?"

Akeno giggled away happily, and a little perversely.

"If you want to think about it, I'm not going to stop you, but I don't want to think about it. Yuuto-kun is like an Otouto to me, and I'm not that way inclined towards males, so I don't know how such rumours start...weird, huh."

Akeno hummed to herself, and continuing to hug around his arm.

"That's good, because I don't want to lose Yuki-kun to the males, they can have someone else, I'll keep Yuki-kun with me forever."

Yuki, responding to that, brought Akeno closer, and her body fell against his body, hugging her even tightly.

"No worries Akeno-san, I'll be staying with Akeno-san forever and ever~"

"Ooh Yuki-kun..."

Akeno's head fell against him, enjoying the feeling of the boy that was attached to her body, snuggling against his chest. Ravel cocked an eyebrow upwards in annoyance, while Rias gave off a small giggle.

"Ooh by the way Rias-sama, how's your Rook working out anyway?"

She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, you mean that Aika?"

Ravel responded with a nod.

"Yes, she's relatively new, at least the latest member of your peerage anyway."

"She's good, I like her. She's got a good power inside of her, and I like how she moves and such. I've got a great idea for her in the future. For now, lets just say that she'll be a good kind of Rook for someone like me."

Explaining quickly, Ravel smiled happily.

"Soon, Yuki and I along with the others are going to be hunting for strong peerage members as well. So, we wont lose Rias-sama when it comes to the Rating Games in the future."

Rias blinked in surprise.

"You seem to have a drive up a little bit than before?"

"Yes, because of the others encouragement, I'm going to become strong in the future and show how I am fight as well. I wont be losing to anyone in the games, and if I do, I wont be losing twice, that's a promise."

Seeing the fire within her eyes, she was truly becoming quite the strong woman from what she could see. Yuki couldn't deny that she truly was becoming quite the strong woman, and he was proud of Ravel and her achievements as well.

She had come along way from what she was before, and now had drive, ambition, and other things, he was truly proud that she was doing things of this nature.

"Damn you Ravel, you already stole Yuki-kun away from me, I wont allow you to take any more people..."

"That's something I didn't do Rias-sama, Yuki came to me of his own accord. You're just worried about my Onii-sama."

"Maybe I'll just mention Yuki-kun and he'll leave me along forever. He is scared of Yuki-kun and then we'll have to do our best to instil that fear. I saw Yuki-kun win against him once, and I know he's not the immortal he pretends to be...so, I'm going to have to try my best as well. And I'll show my best foot forward as well. I'll be showing my powers to him and coming up with the best kind of strategy as well!"

Ravel hummed to herself, wondering what was going to come of this.

"Well, I don't know which side to route for when the time comes. I can only hope for the best kind of outcome, whatever that is, we'll have to wait and see. For now, Rias-sama, just do your best, and keep going strong."

Rias nodded her head, watching Akeno and Yuki. She saw how close they were, and felt...jealous.

Seeing Akeno so happy, she was happy for her, but she wished that she could share such a closeness with someone else.

Rias could admit that she felt slightly jealous of what was going on right now.

* * *

The day of the festivities, Ravel wishing to find a new peerage member. Many turned out, more than she expected. She sat at a table, along with Yuki sat next to her, Kuroka next to him, and Koneko on Yuki's lap, Gasper having decided to hide behind Yuki's chair.

Yuki looked over everyone, seeing men, women, and even some children as well. All of them looked determined, and he could sense power among them. His eyes however went towards a young girl with blonde hair that came towards her shoulders from what he could tell. And with baby blue eyes, that even made Yuki feel a certain kind of way. He also sensed power from her as well, but...something else as well.

"Say, Kuroka-san, have you felt anyone...here before?"

"You mean, like if I've ever felt any of these people before?" Yuki nodded his head. "Erm, well not really. They seem different. Why, have you seen something or someone that you recognize or something Yuki-chan?"

His eyes went towards the girl once more, and couldn't help but place it.

"...I'm not sure, I have a feeling I've felt someone in here before." Kuroka grinned, but Yuki sharpened his eyes. "As in sensed their aura and such. Not felt them up, I'll be doing that to you later Kuroka-san~"

"Hehe, yeah you will nyaaaa~"

Kuroka grinned, licking her lips with a grin on her face. Yuki returned such a grin with a smile on his face, a desire filled smile at that. But deep within him, he couldn't help but think that something about this was off, he didn't sense negativity from the girl. In fact, he sensed quite the positive and kindness from her like no other, but he felt as if he's felt this aura before, but he wasn't nearly as good as Kuroka or Koneko, so if they didn't worry, he guessed he didn't have to worry about it either. Though he was unsure of what to think either.

Gasper, from behind Yuki, looked out to the crowds, and naturally felt worried.

"….Eeek, Senpai…."

Gasper whined from behind Yuki's seat, so his hand went around the back, petting the young girl on the head.

"Fufu, don't worry Gasper-chan, you're adorable. You don't have to worry about these people, no one's going to hurt you. I promise. Why don't you come around this side, and sit with all of us? We could even see these people together, right?"

Gasper shook her head, but went to the side of Yuki, and held onto his hand as she hid under the desk.

"S-Senpai, I'll do th-this, okay? I'll hear everything! It's the best that I can do!"

Yuki chuckled softly, nodding his head as his hand squeezed her own comfortingly.

"Yes, that will be good Gasper-chan. Just a little at a time is the key to becoming stronger than ever before."

"Then, I'll do my best Senpai! I-Incidentally Senpai, I've set up a webcam so I can see w-who they are as well, c-could you put it on the table please?"

Yuki looked to see that Gasper had a laptop out, and a camera as well. Things of that nature went over his head, he was from the Church and modern tech was a largely unknown. He knew how to use a phone and the likes, but other things were hard to grasp.

"Sure, I can do that for you Gasper-chan."

"T-Thank you Senpai!"

Gasper exclaimed, Yuki taking the camera and put it on the table. Gasper smiled as she put up the webcam among other things.

Koneko looked on and smiled.

Finally, she got a chance to sit on Yuki's lap alone, knowing that Gasper usually filled that role as well who took to his lap and Yuki let her stay there, against Koneko's wishes. But this time, she was going to enjoy his lap the most, allowing her head to fall onto his shoulder.

"...Senpai, please hold me close...I feel worried."

She lied, but Yuki did as she asked, allowing his free arm to go around her form, resting his hand near her own lap. Koneko however held onto his hand with her own, overlooking the others that had entered the arena sized area.

"I see, don't be worried Koneko-chan, I'm here."

"...No, you're right Senpai, I'm in your arms, I feel the most safe."

Kuroka, having heard what she said, smirked even more.

"Damn Shirone, we're gonna have to have that threesome soon enough aren't we?"

Koneko blushed slightly, allowing her head to fall onto Yuki's chest, and snuggled against him.

Then, Kuroka gazed at Ravel who was busy taking some notes.

"Arara, look at the turn out Ravel-chan, seems like people want a piece of your loliness."

Kuroka twirled her hair as she said it, while Ravel looked at her with annoyance.

"Even if you say that, it doesn't matter to me. I'm here to find the best kind of peerage members."

"Heh, lets see if you do then, Ravel-chan."

Ravel shook her head towards Kuroka, though Kuroka truly didn't seem to care at all, and was in her own little world. Yuki looked towards Ravel, and bowed his head towards her as well, seeing that Ravel was pumped.

"Go ahead Ravel-sama, we're all here."

Ravel nodded.

"Then I shall." Ravel stood up, overlooking the group of people that had come. "Thank you everyone for coming. I am most pleased with the turn out. Today, me and my peerage shall be giving small interviews with everyone here. At the end of the day, we shall be posting the results outside on the door, if your name is written there, then you'll also be told of the next time we'll be making these arrangements. For the interviews themselves, please don't be worried, it shall be an informal chat, but please have what piece of mine you'd like to me, and reasons as well. Thank you very much. And without further ado, lets get onto the interviews!"

The crowds cheered, and the interviews began.

First up, was a large girl in height. She looked slim, and she held eyes for Ravel. Ravel looked on with a smile as the large woman's eyes turned slightly to hearts for the young woman. Kuroka sensed affection from the woman.

"Hello, what is your name, and species please?"

"My name is Miki, and I am a Vampire."

Koneko heard Gasper whine, but Yuki gave her a squeezing hand for comfort and kindness as well.

"Miki-san, what position would you believe would fit you best on my peerage?"

"Ooh no, I don't want to join your peerage."

Ravel and the others shared a look.

They couldn't even think about what was going on, and why this girl would be here if they didn't want to join the peerage. It just didn't make sense.

"...What?"

Kuroka was the first to speak, the others didn't know what to say as a response either, they just looked on with confusion.

"Then...why are you here?"

The young woman placed her hands together, and moved closer with large hearts in her eyes for Yuki.

"I've always wanted to meet you Yuki-sama! Y-You're so beautiful! I've always been a fan of yours!" Kuroka snorted, while Ravel's eyes turned to devastation. "I've always wanted to hug you, can I!?"

"Haha, do it Yuki-chan, hug her right now."

Ravel gave her a dark look.

Kuroka though gained a wider smirk than before.

"What's wrong Ravel-chan? She is an adorable woman and wishes to have Yuki-chan, isn't that a good thing? Don't you want him to have fun with her or something?"

"N-No, I really don't want to have that kind of fun to be honest..." The young Vampire, Miki, looked on, smacking her lips together for Yuki who waved innocently towards her. Ravel's body tensed, unconsciously pushing away from what was going on, feeling the fear surround her heart and body as well. "O-Oh, you're a...no, this is for the peerage of mine, not to sleep with Yuki..."

"I'll sleep with you as well~"

"Hahahahaha~"

Kuroka laughed loudly, antagonizing Ravel.

"N-No! I am not here for a threesome or anything!"

"But, this is for the fanclub of Yuki-sama and the rest of you, right? So we could sleep with you maybe...?"

"No..." Ravel looked towards Yuki. "What did you put on the poster?"

"I put that we'd be looking for potential peerage members."

"I thought so...wait, what if most of them think they're here to sleep with us..." Ravel put on a horrified face, turning to the crowd, and grabbed the mic. "Erm, hello again. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but does anyone have the wrong idea about this and thought this is where you might have chances to become apart of Yuki's harem, or sleeping with one of us girls maybe?" A fair few people raised their hands, Kuroka couldn't help but snort. "Okay, if that's what you're here for, I suggest leaving as we're not here for that, I just don't want to disappoint you all. Again sorry if you came for that, I'm here for purely platonic peerage members, nothing else. No harem joining, no threesomes, or anything like that."

Grumbles throughout the area could be heard as a large chunk left the arena.

Ravel looked amazed by what was going on, she could hardly believe it.

"...So, they came here because they thought we were into sex parties and now they find out we're not and they're disappointed in that fact...well, I guess that's how it goes down...even then, I feel ashamed about all of this."

"Don't feel ashamed Ravel-chan, they're at fault because they believed we were into sex parties and the likes~"

Ravel shook her head in disappointment.

"Why would they assume that from us? We are respected, at least as much as the next Devil..."

"I bet it is that Dildodora behind this." Kuroka growled out. "Because you got Yuki-chan, he's sour about it. Remember, he slurred our names because we got the 'holy boy' or whatever, wouldn't surprise me."

"Seems petty though."

Yuki commented, Kuroka nodding in agreement.

"He is petty though."

Ravel mentally agreed, and felt annoyed with Diodora, as he had been bothering them for a few years now.

"Let's just continue with this now." She inhaled a deep breath. "Then, next one, please!"

Ravel called, so a new person came running along.

A few people came and went, with some normal interviews, some weren't. Ravel wasn't sure that this was a good idea now. People kept being weird, and flirted with most of her peerages. Even herself, both males and females.

By the time that most had been done, she was becoming more tired, and turned to Yuki.

"Maybe this was a mistake Yuki...they all seem to be sex crazed perverts or something and there's only a few decent ones and even then they seem...odd, but I can't put my finger on why that is...either way, Yuki, what should we do? Cut it off early?" Yuki didn't answer, his eyes were on the blonde haired girl who was coming closer. Ravel cocked her head. "Yuki? Is something wrong?" Yuki didn't answer once more, so Ravel waved a hand in front of his face, gaining his attention. "You seemed to have drifted off, did something happen?"

Yuki fixed his seating.

"No, I was just thinking deeply is all."

He waved her off, but she knew him better than that.

"Are you...sure it's only that?"

"Yes, don't worry about me Ravel-sama, I'm alright."

She didn't understand what was going on, so she decided to keep an eye on him for the time being, wondering what was going on with the boy.

As the people came and went, Yuki kept his eyes on the blonde haired girl, who drew closer and closer by the second. Yuki listened to the other people that came and gave his opinions, but he couldn't take his eyes off the young girl, for even reasons he didn't know about either.

Finally, the time was brought forth, and who appeared was the young girl. Her eyes went between the group, Kuroka immediately smirking at the sight, and looked towards Yuki.

"Now I know what you've been thinking Yuki-chan. With her this close, I can sense something surely."

"You can, Kuroka-san?"

Yuki's words carried Kuroka to smirk even more, pointing at the girl.

"She's a Witch!"

The young girl shyly poked her fingers together.

"Kuroka-sama!" Ravel berated, Kuroka huffed, while the young girl poked her fingers together shyly. "I'm ever so sorry about all of this, Kuroka-sama doesn't know what she's saying sometimes, she's kind of an annoying cat."

"I'd rather be an annoying cat than you you bitch."

Grumbled Kuroka, while Koneko eyed up the young girl, seeing how she was quite the loli type of girl, with small breasts, but bigger than her own and even Gasper's as well. She had a slim waist, and a slim figure all together, her blonde hair and her blue eyes, and even her dress as well which had a floral pattern on the side.

"A-Anyway, ignoring her-"

"Have we met?"

Yuki asked straight out, freaking Ravel out.

"Y-Yuki!"

Ravel yelled, but Yuki waved his hand slowly, and continued on.

"I'm sorry for the bluntness, but you look familiar to me, have we perhaps met before?"

"I'm so glad you remembered!" The girl clapped her hands together. "Y-Yes...I mean, we have met before..."

"...You didn't go to the orphanage, because I remember everyone there, but your face looks similar to a girl I've seen before...could I ask your name?"

"Y-Yes, my name is Le Fay Pendragon sir!"

"Heeeh, you don't have to call me sir, hearing it from a younger girl causes me confusion..."

Yuki admitted honestly, Le Fay poked her fingers together once more.

"Le Fay Pendragon...of the Pendragon Household? No, it couldn't be, could it?"

Ravel looked suspicious, Kuroka looking on confused.

"Pendragon what? Who's this girl? What's a Pendragon?"

Ravel sighed when Kuroka said something like that.

"Really?"

"What?" Kuroka shot back. "I'm not knowledge girl, why don't you spill your guts since you know everything about everything because you're a weird girl? Come on, fill us with your knowledge already!"

Ravel shook her head, but Yuki placed his hands towards the pair, and began explaining for Kuroka's sake.

"Pendragon, if I'm remembering rightly, is a household that houses the sword of Caliburn, and also descendants of King Arthur, and I suspect Morgan Le Fay as well...which you're named after Le Fay-san. I know of Arthur Pendragon, I had heard that he left his House a few years ago through the grapevine, but I don't know why that was...so, that's your Onii-sama, right Le Fay-san?"

"Y-Yes, that's right! Ooh, I'm so glad that we could meet in a place like this!"

Yuki rose a hand to his chin in thought. Gasper briefly poked her head from under the desk, to see Le Fay waving her hand. Gasper ducked her head, as Ravel turned towards Yuki questioningly.

"Do you know this girl, Yuki?"

Yuki got into a thinking position, he knew he had, he just had to search his mind and in the meantime, he spoke towards Ravel and the others.

"Eeh...I think so yeah. I remember her face anyway. I've seen many people...wait, hold on...this was years ago now...now thinking about it, the way your eyes look, and how you looked at me back then as well...I remember now, you were among some of the children at a recent facility back at that time, I had only just started the liberation of a few facilities, this was before I met you Ravel-sama. Yes, I remember you now Le Fay-san, you came over to me, and hugged me from the side while crying for your Onii-sama, right?"

Le Fay bowed her head, and looked off to the side shyly.

"Yes...that's right. I'm glad you remember...it was really scary that time. I was caught by these strange men, and they took me somewhere….you came in though, and saved my life. You saved all of us. I couldn't ever forget it. You even reunited me with my family...I'll never forget that day, after spending a few days in that facility, you looked at me, and I sensed kindness. You cut down the door, and offered me your hand. I took it...and then you led us all out. I became frightened, so you bent down towards me, and gave me a comforting hug while telling me everything would be okay, and it was...I remembered it all. And when you left me with my family, I always felt regret that we couldn't have met again. And I had been looking for you...since that day, to say thank you very much!"

Yuki adopts a smile on his face, shaking his head.

"You don't have to thank me Le Fay-san."

"No, but I do! Ever since that day, it's been amazing...I've been following all your exploits! I never imagined you'd turn into a Devil though...even then, you still have the same eyes of the boy that rescued me long ago. Even Arthur-nii-sama is very thankful towards you as well!"

"O-Oh I see, then I'm glad you're living happily...you are, right?"

Le Fay paused her body at that moment.

"...Actually, would it be okay if we spoke quietly?"

"Anything you have to say, can be said in front of us."

Ravel explained, but Le Fay looked reluctant.

"I understand, she's going to flirt with Yuki-chan! Damn it loli-sama, just what is your angle!?"

Kuroka accused, only for Yuki to pet Kuroka on the head.

"Don't be mean Kuroka-san." Kuroka pouted as Yuki saw the unsureness between them, so he stood up, placing Koneko on the seat. "I'll be back soon Ravel-sama."

Ravel wasn't sure, she didn't know what to think about all of this.

"Yuki..."

Yuki leaned close, and gave her a hug from behind, getting close to her ear.

"She seems shy, maybe she only feels comfortable asking me. Don't worry, I'll tell you later...unless she tells me not to then I'll not tell you later, you know, because privacy and all."

Ravel nodded her head, and allowed it.

Yuki walked off to another area, with Le Fay following after him.

Once getting to a private area, they sat together, and he gave her a small smile.

"I-I'm sorry for dragging you away from those girls...it's just, I feel...I don't know how to say it because I'm nervous so..."

Yuki leaned forward, placing a hand on the young girls head, giving it a pet. Le Fay felt her hair flattening, and she then poked her fingers together even shyer than before.

"So, what's going on Le Fay-san? It's okay, you can trust me Le Fay-san, and if you don't want me to tell the others, then I'll keep it to myself. I'll respect your decision."

"...Honestly, I thought we'd be meeting under better circumstances. But you see...there's no one else I can turn too...Onii-sama is...Onii-sama is strong, he's powerful, but you see…when he left the House of Pendragon, I became worried, so I followed after him. And the thing is...we ended up in something else entirely, something called the Khaos Brigade."

"Khaos...Brigade? I thought that was a rumour. But, that's a real thing?"

Yuki did recall a few things about it before, but he thought that it was merely a rumour that people started that were evil to frighten everyone else.

"I suppose most might think like that since it is an organization that operates under the radar and all that...but, this is...I mean, my Onii-sama has joined something called the Hero's Faction. It's an organization...it's a bad one...but, Onii-sama seemed to be happy enough...but, the people he's with...they aren't exactly good people, and it is...I mean, I'm worried Onii-sama is going to become hurt...or they might not let him go or something..."

Knowing where she was going (at least he had an idea) he curled his eyebrows together.

"You're worried he's got in with a bad crowd, and now could be stuck there and could become hurt maybe?"

"...I'm not worried about Onii-sama dying or anything…but, they're so strong...I mean, these people have strong abilities, and we can't hope to fight them all...I might be being paranoid, but I keep thinking about Onii-sama being in a bind. He's not invincible, and I didn't know who to turn too. I can't go back to the House and ask for Onii-sama to have salvation, Onii-sama left to protect someone important, and now that we're on our own..." Le Fay's eyes went towards Yuki who continued smiling for her. "...I thought of the man who saved my life once. I realize that you're a Devil now...but, I don't care about that...it's just, you've not even lost any kindness, I had been watching for a few days..."

"Were you stalking me?"

He playfully teased, causing her to jump…

That's when a notepad fell out of her bag she carried, with Yuki's original name written on it.

"My, I've not seen that name in years~" Yuki chuckled out, grabbing the notepad, and held it to his face. "Since it has my name on it, you must have done research, only a few people know my true name. Not even some members of the Church knew my real name, but here it is in black and...well, black ink I guess~"

Le Fay shyly looked up at his face.

"...Please don't open and read it...I'll be embarrassed."

"Fufu, what have you been writing about me Le Fay-san?"

"N-Nothing at all! It's just...private thoughts and...j-just private..."

Yuki couldn't tease her, seeing her in such a state, and held out the notepad for her. She took it shyly, and put it away. Yuki then moved closer to her body, allowing his hand to affectionately pet her head.

She looked up at his face, and then her eyes gained a few tears.

Seeing then, Yuki came face to face with her, smiling softly.

"Don't cry, it's alright Le Fay-san. Has anything happened yet?"

"I-I'm just worried about Onii-sama. I worry he might...I don't want bad things to happen to Onii-sama, so if something did...I just wanted to know what you...erm, if you'd...eeh...maybe it's too much to ask, no I shouldn't of come. I'm so sorry!"

Le Fay went to run away, but Yuki grasped her hand and stopped her from going forward.

"Don't be silly, you came all this way and you're clearly worried about your Onii-sama. Besides, people I save in facilities are always special to me, whether they continued living in the orphanage or not. You're going to gain my protection as well, Le Fay-san. Though I don't know about taking on the entire Khaos Bridge, but I'd like to speak with your Onii-sama as well to discuss what else is going on."

Le Fay looked unsure of what to say.

"...That's the thing Yuki-sama, I couldn't have Onii-sama meet you, he's under surveillance, and if...I wish that I could go to the three powers...but, if they waged war now over this, with the three factions still at odds, the powers would be severally weakened and then it would lead to some power hungry people overthrowing such a thing..."

Yuki leaned closer to the young blonde haired girl.

"Whatever happens, it wont involve the three factions."

Le Fay put her hands together.

"Yuki-sama..."

"I understand your feelings. If they did become involved, some major people could be lost, and we'll have to be sneaky about this, we'll have to think of a good way to free your Onii-sama, among other things. Perhaps if you were placed with Devils...or Fallen Angels...say, you said something about a faction, right?"

"Hero's Faction, yes."

"And...are there other factions?"

"I'm not knowledgeable on other factions to be honest. I know there's an Old Maou Faction, and there's also a magicians faction as well, and even though I'm a magician, I don't even know much about them currently..."

"So, do these factions, work together? Are they on good terms?"

Le Fay placed a finger to her chin.

"...Honestly, they mostly act indifferently to one another. Though we are all under the same group of Khaos Brigade, the factions rarely cooperate, especially the Hero's Factions, believing the humans are the best and therefore are very reluctant to work with any others of different races, and such, that's how it is Yuki-sama. But, why are you asking?"

"Well, I don't want to wage war with the Khaos Brigade, since I've heard monstrous stories out there. However, if this is a single faction...well, it could be difficult, but there could be something's that we could do...hmmm, investigations and other things...well, that's a good thing. If there's leaving this Hero's Faction, how about joining another?"

"Joining another...we-well, Onii-sama is trying to find a strong swordsman and who can match his skills or even surpass him...but, I am unsure if Onii-sama is going to leave...but, these Hero Faction members are dangerous beings...they do horrible things...I mean, the leader is someone who's quite powerful with the Longinus..."

"Longinus…? The leader is a Longinus user?"

"True Longinus...yes." Yuki chuckled awkwardly. "Y-Yes, you see why I am worried."

"Yeah...True Longinus huh. I've heard that even the Fallen Angels hadn't been able to track that person either, and some of the others as well. Well, either way, Longinus or not, we'll just have to be clever with our tactics. Not fighting, I don't like my chances against True Longinus right now, however there are other methods of helping than fighting. Though even if it comes down to a fight, I'll just have to do my best."

Le Fay began crying even more, wiping her eyes.

"W-Why are you even being so helpful…? I don't get it...I just told you about the True Longinus a-and the likes...s-so, shouldn't you be worried…?"

"I am worried, but fear wont hold me back from helping someone. I made an oath to myself a long time ago, to help children, and I'm not calling you a child, when you're clearly not, but you were once, and I remember saving you, and to me, I never turn anyone away that asks for help. However, telling the Devils Faction would be impossible, I don't want to do anything...to happen to the Devils either. But, I'll have to tell my Master Ravel-sama about this."

Le Fay nodded her head.

"Yes, that's right...I'm sure you'll have to. But, thank you so much! I don't think it would lead to a huge battle, but to have someone to rely on if something was to happen to Onii-sama, I am blessed, thank you so much!"

Le Fay showed a real kind smile.

Yuki smiled as a response, petting the young girls head.

"That's a good thing Le Fay-san. We'll have to think more about it in the future, and what not. For now, we'll be able to come up with some good plans. But, are you going to be safe going back? I'd worry if you'd be in danger."

Le Fay waved her hands around shyly.

"Ooh no, I'll be okay. They don't pay attention to me at all. I'll be fine."

Yuki nodded his head, petting her head.

"Just in case something happens, contact me immediately, okay?"

Le Fay this time was the one to nod.

"T-Thank you so much Yuki-sama! I feel blessed, I truly do feel blessed right now! To have someone who would come to my side like that, and even offer me such kindness, I knew that I could rely on Yuki-sama, I just knew you were so kind, and after observing you more, I saw how kind you are during your day to day lives. Incidentally, Yuki-sama…Shidou-sama and Xenovia-sama are doing okay."

Yuki stiffened his body.

"...Ah, you mean..."

"Yes, they are doing okay...I know Yuki-sama was friends with them a long time ago, yes?" Yuki slowly nodded sadly. "I-I'm sorry, I wanted to do something kind and I searched some of my connections, since Yuki-sama wouldn't because...you feel sad, right?"

"Yeah...I don't regret anything in my life, but those two...they were some of the best people I knew, and I really thought we'd be together….well, that's neither here nor there now. Thank you Le Fay-san, you've given me a good gift."

Le Fay adopted a kind smile, putting her hands behind her back.

"No worries Yuki-sama, they haven't even forgotten you, you know?" Yuki listened intently. "It seems that they've heard rumours about you, and are wondering about you as well. Erm, I don't know much, but according to rumours. Shidou-sama is still looking and Xenovia-sama...well, she's angry."

"Hahaha, that's Xenovia-san for you, she always is angry when things become hectic. She probably is annoyed with my decisions. Well, if I ever see her again, I'll have to explain myself huh. Either way, Le Fay-san, lets talk for a little bit about a few things."

Yuki suggested, so Le Fay nodded her head, and they talked for a little while exchanging information and other things. Yuki did trust in her, she had a kind face, and an equally kind heart, he could feel it deep within her that she was a good person.

* * *

Later on during that day, after everything went on, Yuki and the others returned home and began explaining a few things about what happened with Le Fay among other things. As they listened to what was going on, Yuki cocked his head, and spoke more and more.

"...My, it seems like a dangerous situation."

Rias explained with a small smile on her face.

"Yes, it is quite dangerous, and for obvious reasons we can't explain this to the higher ups. It'll have to be like our other missions."

"Imagining what we can do with knowledge on this faction though, they are worth investigation and if anything, we've very good at investigations. Remember with the Nekomata girls among other things like these facilities?"

Yuki inclined his head, while Koneko tilted her head.

"...If Yuki-senpai is doing this, then I'll happily help as well."

"Awwww, thank you Koneko-chan~ But, I don't know what it is that we're doing...but, we do have to be careful, this is True Longinus that we could potentially be dealing with. That thing can kill Devils like us within an instant, and we don't even know if this person has Balance Breaker, not even Le Fay-san knew either. It has immense Holy powers that can kill an Ultimate Class Devil...is what I've heard before."

"...And you think we can trust this loli Yuki-chan nyaaa?"

Kuroka held a surprisingly worried face, but Yuki nodded his head.

"Yes, I do believe that this is the case, we can do this together. Le Fay-san had no bad intentions in her heart, I could tell that much. Please don't be worried Kuroka-san, she's a good person, and she'll be able to bring a goodness like no other to all of us. And she needs help, and understandably, she can't turn to the Devils, or Fallen Angels or Angels as a whole, it would be dangerous. I've heard that the Khaos Brigade is run by someone powerful."

"Who?"

Yuki shrugged his shoulders.

"Details on that are sketchy, and before today, I thought the Khaos Brigade didn't exist. All I know right now is that they are powerful, so messing with that would be difficult. Even then, I've got a few ideas on how to deal with this Hero's Faction. Since they're all humans, we at least know we can expect Sacred Gear's, Holy or Demonic Swords, and or magicians as well...though Le Fay-san said that there were magicians that were out there so it would be hard for them as well."

Ravel placed a hand to her chin, then looked at the others.

"...If we decide to become involved, we'll be risking our lives." Her eyes went towards Yuki. "Yuki, you know that I trust you...do you trust in this Le Fay-san?"

Yuki remained calm as he answered.

"Yes, I trust her."

Ravel nods her head.

"Then that's enough for me. I'll trust in your decision for now, and if that's how you feel, then I'll be happy Yuki. Though eventually we'll have to tell the three factions, but for now, we have to confirm their existence, we also have to confirm the battle potential by speaking more to this Le Fay-sama, and other things like that. If we went in with the full army, then countless lives can be lost, and if this is a faction, we can consider this a small skirmish, and not an outright battle plan against this Khaos Brigade."

"Thank you, Ravel-sama. And you're right, this is a small skirmish between some Devils, and humans, not an all out war, if it comes to that."

Kuroka looked on between them all, then sighed.

"Alright, since Yuki-chan and the bird agreed, I might as well offer too. It would be fun to see some Longinus burn or something, who needs a stinking Longinus, I've got Yuki-chan's penis for myself! So, lets do this together!"

Kuroka seemed pumped, with Gasper raising her hand shyly.

"T-Though I don't know if I'm going to be of any help...I-I'll do my best too! E-Even if it is scary, I'll stay with Yuki-senpai and the others forever!"

"Aah, with Gasper-chan, we'll surely succeed~"

The others laughed, and though it was a serious day, the others also held their smiles high and with a renewed sense of justice, they were going to go forward together, and show the world what they were made of, even Longinus' wouldn't be able to get in their way.

* * *

That night, Yuki sat up in bed in just his underwear, and looked on towards Ravel who was sat on his lap, with just a pair of panties on, and her head was back on his shoulder, his arms wrapped around the young girls torso.

"Ravel-sama, are you worried about my meddling again~?"

Ravel chortled as well as he did, shaking her head.

"I expect it from Yuki by now. So, no, I'm not worried. I do want to understand a few things as well."

"I understand Ravel-sama. I do think this is a good cause, and she did look worried for her Onii-sama. You can understand that more than anyone else, right? You've got an Onii-sama, a few actually, Koneko-chan is the same with worrying about Kuroka-san and vice versa. And I am sure that she is going to be alright. This Le Fay-san was a kind person, and I do remember her back in the past."

"...I see, that's a good thing. I'm glad that you have a kind heart Yuki, to help people like this...though, it seems like she was looking at you a little much..."

"Fufufu, are you embarrassed or worried Ravel-sama? Are you perhaps jealous~? She was pretty cute you know~?"

Yuki's teasing words caused Ravel's face to heat up as well.

"...Y-You can't say something like that…Yuki...I'm not jealous or anything..."

"Sounds like it to me, Ravel-sama. You sound jealous all of a sudden, don't worry so much though, you're my King and that's the only King I need~ Le Fay-san is cute, but I don't know much about her, when I know a lot about Ravel-sama as well."

Ravel blushed even more, turning around so they were face to face. Their eyes met one another, and her arms went around his neck as well. She moved closer to the young boy, and her eyes dangled upon the boys face.

"Yuki...today has been quite challenging and other things as well. With the weird sex parties crap Diodora-san no doubt did and other things...I'm just glad that it is over with now."

Yuki's face curled upwards as his finger brushed over Ravel's face. She sunk deeper towards his body and her eyes ran themselves over his features. She leaned closer, and there lips brushed over one another's own lips in a serene and tender kiss between the two of them.

Breaking apart, Ravel inhaled a breath.

"...When you kiss me, my heart pounds nervously...yet, it also calms me the most, knowing you're right with me."

"Of course I'm with you, Ravel-sama, I'm always going to be." Ravel couldn't hide her smile, but then Yuki chuckled. "But I can't be with you tomorrow."

"E-Eh? Why?"

"Ooh, I'm going on a date with Koneko-chan~"

Ravel's eyes rose higher than before.

"...What?"

"Yup, Koneko-chan and I are going on a date together, she asked me the other day if we could go out together on Sunday. She looked so cute, I couldn't deny her, and yeah, we're going on a date. You're not going to follow us like last time, are you~?"

Ravel pursed her lips out.

"...N-No, I was only worried last time, I wont even have to this time..."

"Yeah, don't be worried Ravel-sama, you can rely on me as well, alright~? I'll take Koneko-chan out for the best kind of date in the world that she could want!"

Ravel looked on, feeling irked that Koneko was going on a date. She also felt slightly jealous as well that Koneko was going to be going on a date with Yuki.

* * *

The day of the date, Yuki waited for the park, for Koneko to go. She told him to go and wait there while she dressed up. He was sure that she wanted him out of the house so the others could help her, and he didn't mind, he was alright with it.

He wore simple clothing. Wearing blue jeans and a hoodie with the number 0 on it in big letters. He had large earphones around his neck, and his hair was styled in a better manner than the usual way, flowing it to the side to make him look more presentable.

Since Koneko was going to make an effort, he thought that he would as well. Though he didn't want to overdo it, and decided to stick to a normal looking outfit that he could wear.

He looked around the park, and from the distance, he saw Ise waiting for his date probably. He remembered how it was from others in the school, that he might have had one, and if he did, he was okay with it.

With the time being nine in the morning, Yuki awaited for whatever was going to come about now from this.

Soon however, Koneko walked closer towards Yuki. She had on a cute dress that came up to her knees. It was pure white, yet had a large cats face on the chest area. She also had her ears out, as well as her tail.

People assumed that it was just cosplay that Koneko wore, but Yuki was glad that she was comfortable to show her Nekomata sides as well. Yuki looked over Koneko and adopted a small blush on his face.

"...Koneko-chan, you look so adorable." Yuki walked over to her, and bent to her level, brushing her face with his own. "So cuuuute! I love you Koneko-chan like this! You even have out your tail, and ears as well! You're the cutest!"

Koneko continued to blush as he held onto her form. She even felt some embarrassment with people looking around. She was only glad that the others didn't follow, even though she was sure they were trying their best to stop themselves coming.

"...Senpai, you're embarrassing as always..."

"Fufu, but you like me being embarrassing, right Koneko-chan?"

Koneko shyly pulled away from the boy, but held out her hand with that same shyness as beforehand.

"...Senpai...y-you'll hold my hand, yes?"

"What a thing Koneko-chan, I'd always hold your hand, there wasn't ever a doubt to such a thing." Yuki grasped her hand. "Today, Koneko-chan is my date, so all my focus is on Koneko-chan."

"Senpai..."

Koneko and Yuki then began walking away together. Yuki's eyes briefly went towards Issei who was still waiting there. His eyes went to Yuki, having felt eyes on him, and narrowed, but then smirked when he saw Yuki with Koneko and muttered "Lolicon." to himself, but Yuki heard, and simply chuckled to himself.

"Koneko-chan, it seems that Ise-kun thinks I am a lolicon~"

"...You are Senpai."

Koneko shot right back, as they rounded a corner.

Yuki shrugged, and they continued going out together.

Yuki and Koneko went to different places for the day, they went shopping, to the arcade and other places as well. It was enjoyable for the pair of them. Yuki couldn't deny that he was having a blast with Koneko and getting to know her even more.

All the while they held hands and were affectionate with one another, Koneko couldn't deny that she knew that they were getting weird looks, probably because of the height difference between them.

Even if Koneko's body was strong and tall enough to bare children, she still was a loli for all intents and purposes, and she felt slightly embarrassed that others were looking at them. And she didn't like it, she didn't want to feel like this, but she couldn't help it.

Yuki however knew that they were getting looked at, and he simply didn't care. He didn't care what others thought, but he knew that Koneko might be thinking something about it, and if she was, he was going to help her out with it.

"Ooh Koneko-chan, you seem to be checking out that ribbon."

Yuki noted, seeing her looking at a white ribbon that was inside of a store from outside. Koneko looked towards Yuki's head, and saw that he wore the same ribbon as he always did. She wasn't truly sure about what the ribbon represented, but she knew it was special to him all the same.

"...It just looks pretty, that's all."

Koneko admitted, and Yuki's eyes looked towards her.

"It is true that white suits you very much Koneko-chan, probably because of our shared hair colour and all."

"...Yes, maybe you're right Yuki-senpai."

Koneko blushed out, so Yuki quickly went into the store.

A minute or so later, Yuki came back out with the white ribbon. Koneko felt good inside that he was so considerate, and was doing such things to be kind. He then slowly slid the ribbon around her tail, making her shiver at his tender touch on her tail.

"...S-Senpai..."

Because her tail was sensitive, she had a trouble holding back her moans. She had to bite her bottom lip because she felt so pleasurable. He continued doing it however, tying the ribbon, until it formed a cute bow on her tail.

"There, it looks super cute Koneko-chan!"

Koneko shyly looked away, but then looked towards her tail and saw the bow on it. She wriggled her tail, then slowly, the tail wormed around Yuki's leg, pulling him even closer, all the while grabbing his hand once more.

"Thank you, Senpai...it means a lot."

Yuki bent down towards her, and smiled.

"No worries~" As soon as those words felt his lips, a rumbling came from Koneko's and his own stomach. "Ooh my, it seems like we're both hungry. Should we go and get some food Koneko-chan?"

Koneko placed a hand to her rumbling stomach, feeling embarrassed.

"...I...yes, Senpai..."

"Then lets go, my treat~"

"B-But, Senpai, you've been paying for things all day..."

Yuki chortled softly.

"I suppose, but it doesn't matter all that much in the end. Koneko-chan is my date, and I'm going to treat my date to a meal."

Koneko tried fighting down a blush, but she found it difficult.

In the end, she gave in, and did as he said, and went with I'm to get a meal together.

The pair ended up in front of a restaurant together. It looked to be rather fancy. It wasn't the fanciest they had been too, but it was definitely a cut above most things.

"Say, Koneko-chan, do you want to eat here? I've heard that there are good foods in here. I've been meaning to try it out, do you think we should do it together?"

"...Yes Senpai, it looks good. I've been wanting to come here too."

Koneko revealed truthfully, so they walked in together.

Yuki and Koneko moved towards the front entrance, and got to the front desk.

"Aah, table for two please~"

The young woman who was behind the desk, looked between the two, and smiled.

"Awwww, Onii-sama is treating his Imouto to a lovely meal? That's sweet."

She didn't say it in a malice way, but Koneko felt stung all the same.

A younger sister…

Is that how people saw her to Yuki?

She didn't like it.

She wanted to be taken seriously as a woman as well.

Even with a small body, she wanted to be seen as a woman, a girlfriend to Yuki as well.

Yuki crossed his eyes at the woman.

"No, she's not my Imouto, she's my date actually."

Koneko felt her heart beat skip slightly.

She looked towards him who was smiling down at her. Seeing that, Koneko moved forward as well, nodding her head.

"...Yes, Senpai is my date, I'm not his Imouto."

The young woman behind the desk was embarrassed by what was being said.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry...I just assumed with the hair colour..."

"Well, assuming sometimes can be wrong. She's my adorable date, and we'd like a table please~"

"O-Oh, of course, this way."

Yuki chuckled sweetly as they entered inside. Koneko watched Yuki's position, and body movements as well. She held onto him tightly, and wouldn't let him go. She held around his hand, and were led to a pair of seats.

However, just as she was going to sit down, Yuki lifted her up, placing the young girl on his lap. She felt heat pool to her face, Yuki's head rested on her shoulder, and softly blew into her ear, causing more than usual heat to enter her body.

"S-Senpai, this is..."

"What's wrong Koneko-chan? We sit like this at home all of the time together. What's different now? You're my cute date, and I don't care what others think, do you?"

Koneko thought about it….and he was right.

Why should she care?

They don't know her, or Yuki.

They don't know about their relationship, or how they feel about one another.

So she understood why he said what he said.

"Yes, I am staying on Senpai's lap."

"Fufu, that's good, I need Koneko-chan on my lap, or I might die~"

Koneko twirled her body around so her legs hung off to the side, resting her head on his chest. Yuki placed a hand on the back of her head, and slowly stroked her hair. Responding to that, Koneko stroked Yuki's chest sensually, continuing to snuggle against him.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Issei, and Raynare, who went by Yuuma, they went on a date together. During the day, she kept feeling Yuki's presence in the air, and tried her best to hide her own. However, she also looked towards Issei, and saw how he was trying his best, but it was clear that he hadn't ever been on a date with a woman before.

She found it comical that he was trying his best.

Even as they ate at a restaurant.

Even when they walked around.

How he kept looking at her breasts.

She knew he was a pervert, but even on a date, they were doing what she liked.

But….

Something else was weird.

Despite the fear she felt from Yuki coming along…

She also saw Issei, weirdly.

She couldn't explain it.

She couldn't understand it.

He was just a pervert like anyone else.

Maybe it was the fear from Yuki, maybe it was because he was, doing his best, maybe she admired that.

She didn't understand it all that well.

But…

The thoughts inside of her now, she was fully intending to do it, but she thought about what Kokabiel had said "If you kill Hyoudou Issei and steal Asia argento's Sacred Gear for yourself, the Azazel you admire will love you. He loves Sacred Gear's, and sees Hyoudou Issei as a threat." and that in of itself...confused her.

She acted tough in front of Kalawarner, and Mittelt, but now…

Something else was off all together.

As she thought about it, she just couldn't understand why she would have to.

She preferred killing people that could provide her a challenge, and this...wouldn't be challenging. She'd challenge Yuki, but he was too frightening if he was on the Hakuryuukou's list.

Even as they walked to the front of the fountain that was within the park, Issei stood there, completely without a clue on what she was going to do next. He looked helpless in her eyes, and didn't seem to be worth it.

"S-So, Yuuma-chan, during dates...you know what they do together?"

Raynare didn't answer.

She stood there, something else completely on her mind.

When not getting an answer, he waved his hand in front of her face.

"Hello! Yuuma-chan, are you there?"

Raynare's eyes looked towards him once more, adopting a confused face.

"Say, Ise-kun, let me ask you something, okay?"

"Eeeh...sure, ask away."

Though he didn't know where this was going, he still was going to do what he could do.

"Let's say that...you could be loved if you did something bad...say, it could hurt others, and yet...you'd finally get the admiration of someone you've admired for so long, would you do it Ise-kun?"

Issei was lost on what she was trying to say.

He didn't understand complicated stuff, so he answered the best that he could.

"Well, I don't know what you mean by this admiration stuff, but doing something bad to earn love doesn't sound good to me."

Raynare placed a hand to her chin thinking about his words.

"Yes...I get that, but what if this was your only chance...what if you were just ridiculed all the time? Looked down upon by your peers? And then someone offers you a chance to finally get the respect you deserve...but, you have to do things like this...shit."

"...Umm, Yuuma-chan? I'm not sure what's going on, but is...someone trying to force you to do something bad?"

"Oh...this is hypothetical, nothing real. Don't worry about it."

Raynare lied, not wanting to make the situation more complicated.

Issei still didn't get it, but he walked forward while grinning.

"Don't sweat the small stuff Yuuma-chan then~ If it isn't real, don't worry~ And even if it is, don't do bad things, it wont make you happy."

"Tch, and you stalk women to the showers isn't considered a bad thing."

Raynare shot back, looking at the running water of the fountain.

"A-Ah well, t-that's..."

Issei didn't know how to answer back, so Raynare stretched her arms, deciding something within herself.

"Been fun, gotta go, have a good life."

Like that, Raynare turned around, without an explanation, devastating Issei.

"W-Wait Yuuma-chan! D-Did I do something wrong? W-Was it because I stared at your lovely oppai..." Raynare turned back with an annoyed face. "S-Sorry! I'm a pervert by nature, and I can't help it, especially with the size of breast that you have...it is most delicious...b-but, I can't have it happen like that! I'm sorry! Give me another chance!" Raynare turned her head, and began walking once more. "...W-What did I do...Yuuma-chan? I tried my best...I mean, I got new clothes, brushed my teeth, treated you good...right? Did I do something wrong? Please tell me."

Raynare sighed, stopping her movement and turned back to meet his expression.

Seeing the sadness in his eyes, reflected her own sadness at her own situation.

How she felt, beaten and battered down emotionally by the people around her.

At least, she didn't want to do that to others.

She didn't mind killing, she just didn't like emotionally beating someone.

"No, you didn't do anything Ise-kun. It's, me. I'm, no good. I came here with the intention of...even I didn't know what to do. I'm, no good Ise-kun, it seems like I've even made a failure of this as well. Some Fallen Angel I am."

"F-Fallen...w-what Yuuma-chan? Hehe, you're joking. But surely, you'd be amazing as a Fallen Angel, a naughty Angel..." Raynare looked towards him once more and saw his perverted face. "...Ahahaha, don't worry Yuuma-chan, I'm sure you didn't fail...what did you fail in?"

"In killing you."

Issei's heart stopped at that moment, as Raynare went through a transformation.

Her clothes changed, and went from sweet school girl, to dressing in leather that barely covered anything at all. Her breasts popped, and so did Issei's eyes as well. As her hair was free from her ponytail, and went down her back, her long flowing hair caught his attention. All in all, her outfit looked more for S&M play, than anything else.

She then clicked her fingers, making a spear of light which was a pink colour.

"See this Ise-kun?" Showing him the spear, Issei's eyes widened. "I am supposed to kill you with this...but, once again, I've failed at that. I can't do anything right, I'm even questioning orders from my higher ups. I should just be able to kill you and get it over with."

While Raynare's attention wasn't on him, he began slowly moving away from her.

She continued talking while he moved.

"And it isn't enough that Kokabiel-sama is trying to make me do this, then there's Dohnaseek. He's a battle freak that would even attack Yuki-sama as well, and yes I added 'sama' because that fucker is too insane! He's frightening!" She turned to see Issei trying to run away so she threw her spear, which pierced the ground beside him, making him fall back onto his ass. "Stay there so I can vent to you bastard!"

Raynare's yell caused him to cry out. Her wild eyes and her movements frightened him and he didn't want to die either.

"Y-Yuuma-chan! You don't have to kill me!"

Raynare hugged her upper body.

"What's the alternative huh? If I don't do this, Dohnaseek will tell Kokabiel-sama about this and he'll come at me with rage. Don't you see Ise-kun, I'm in a bind, I don't have a free life. I do what I'm told, and that's how it is."

"...That sounds pretty lonely."

Issei's words, caused Raynare to breathe heavily through her nose.

"That's..."

She was fully prepared to defend herself…

But what was there to defend?

He was right.

She was lonely. And she hated that he could see it so easily, with just her words.

She also saw the fear on his face, and she didn't like that she could be like this.

She released a breath, pointing away.

"Go away."

"E-Eh?"

Issei was stunned, letting her go, seemed incredible to him.

"I just said, go away Ise-kun. Piss off, go on, leave now. I'll say that Yuki-sama came and distracted me, and you got away. How about that? Don't mention it to anyone, I'll say that you're under Yuki-sama's protection, even Dohnaseek would be frightened of that."

Issei thought about what she said, about Yuki, and how she added 'sama' each time, confusing him even more.

"Yuki...sama...y-you mean that damn Bishounen at school!? Why are you adding 'sama' onto his name!? You're not a fangirl of his, right!? Fuck him and his damn handsome face!"

"Ooh shit, please don't call him names...he's fucking terrifying Ise-kun! Fangirl of him?! I'm terrified of that guy! I can't admire him, I'm spooked he might give me a brand of justice that I don't want, alright!? Don't you get it!? He's the Phenex's Queen, the Justice of Phenex, someone you don't fuck with! Please, if you went to him, he'd protect you, probably! Just tell him the evil Fallen Angels tried to hurt you or something! So go now before anyone else comes...idiot."

Issei listened to her words, but couldn't understand them.

He didn't get one thing.

"...You want me to lie about you, then?"

Raynare's eyes fell into despair.

"What are you saying?"

"You said I should tell that damn Bishounen that I was attacked by evil Fallen Angels...but I've not met an evil Fallen Angel."

"I'm the evil Fallen Angel idiot!"

Raynare snapped back, but Issei shook his head.

"That's not right. You didn't want to kill me, you could have. I can't fight you, yet you're not killing me...I don't get it."

"Idiot, I'm only not killing you because I'm trying to understand my leaders orders. That's all. Now fuck off please, just leave right now before-"

"Raynare!"

Raynare felt her heart stop at that moment.

She looked to the sky, to see a middle aged man in a hat and trench-coat looked on, flying down from the sky. Issei looked at the man's wings, the blackness was even frightening for someone like him, he didn't like it.

"Dohnaseek, what are you doing here?"

"I sensed your uneasiness before you left, and thought you'd chicken out, that's why I came here, to make sure you did the deed, and it seems you haven't, yet you've revealed yourself to him. Damn, you're a slut aren't you? Wearing such a thing."

Raynare looked on, hearing what he said, and felt down.

Failure, she hated the failure that was overcoming her form once more.

"H-Hey! Don't call her a slut!"

Issei yelled from the side, Raynare looking at him weirdly.

"If you only had run away..." Raynare raised her hand and formed a spear of light towards Issei. "I'm sorry Ise-kun, your life ends here today...die for me."

Shaking, her hand moved closer and closer to the frightened Issei. Dohanseek looked on, his eyes tightened on their forms, seeing that Raynare looked unsure, and her hand was shaking quite a bit, which was shocking.

* * *

At the same time, Koneko and Yuki were walking across the streets of Kuoh, and were near the park, but not near enough to sense anything immediately, even Koneko didn't notice anything. In their hands, they held ice creams, and moved together happily.

"Yuki-senpai...can we sit down? I want...to say something."

Sensing the seriousness, Yuki nodded, sitting down on a nearby bench. Yuki bent his body, picked up Koneko and placed the girl on his lap. Her body fell to his own, sitting with her legs dangling on one side, and her head on his shoulder.

"Koneko-chan, what's going on? You're not worried about what that woman said before, right?"

Trying to figure out what was going on with her, Yuki pressed her for some information.

Koneko deliberated on what to do, while they both ate their ice creams.

But as they did, she gathered the courage she needed with his body on her own.

"...Senpai, you see me as a woman, yes?"

"Hehe, Koneko-chan, what are you saying? Of course I do."

Yuki replied honestly, but Koneko lowered her eyes.

"...Today, as we walked around, people kept staring and saying about how I looked like your Imouto, and not a real woman on a date...I felt embarrassed."

Yuki leaned closer to Koneko's face, giving her a small kiss on the cheek. Koneko felt her cheek heat up a little bit.

"Koneko-chan, don't listen to others. What they have to say, they clearly don't know when they see a cute girl before them. Koneko-chan, you are a woman. Just because you're small, it doesn't change any of those facts. I love all of Koneko-chan, small or tall, it doesn't matter to me. You've got a good body."

"...Senpai doesn't see my body as childish...right?"

Yuki nodded his head, noticing her trembling. His arm went around her body, holding her even closer. Koneko looked up, seeing his perpetual smile that was dropped towards her own face, and it was magnificent that he could smile so kindly.

"Koneko-chan is a beautiful woman, that doesn't change because you've got a small body. Besides. you're the perfect size, you can fit on my lap the easiest, and always are comfortable there, right? Small, tall, it doesn't make a difference to me."

"B-But the size of my breasts aren't like Onee-sama's...you'd like Onee-sama more than me..."

"Hehe, Koneko-chan's breasts, and Kuroka-sans surely are different." Koneko's face began falling, but he picked it up with his finger. He looked into her eyes, drawing closer to her face, Koneko doing the same thing. "But, Koneko-chan's boobs are good too. They are small, but size doesn't matter to me. I like all sizes~ From yours, to Akeno-san's size, they are all good. I like the person first, and the body second, Koneko-chan. And you're one of my favourite people ever~"

"...Senpai, you're weird...but, I like Senpai's honesty...and mentality as well. …Even though I'm not a woman with big breasts...Senpai, look at me too, okay? As a partner...as a woman, you'll look at me as a woman too, yes Senpai…?"

Yuki chuckled as a response, holding Koneko even closer.

"Koneko-chan already is a cute gir...no, a sexy woman." Koneko's face burned red even more, clinging to his body as her body shook with new excitement. "You're beautiful Koneko-chan, never think you're not. Small, tall, flat, busty, doesn't make a difference to me Koneko-chan."

"Senpai..."

Koneko leaned closer to Yuki's lips.

She wanted to kiss him, to show that she was a woman as well, and wasn't going to hold back.

Their lips dangled near one another's, Yuki's own coming closer to Koneko's own. Forgetting their ice cream, they tossed them aside, so they could hold one another even more. And right now, Koneko felt even more like a woman than ever before.

She felt good inside of her body, she felt amazing inside of her, she felt like she truly had a chance as well with Yuki's body.

Their lips came very close to one another, and their lips were so close they could feel the others breath. Going to take the plunge, Koneko's lips brushed Yuki's own ever so slightly, before Yuki pulled away.

"Koneko-chan, do you feel that?"

Koneko looked disappointed that she didn't get to finish her kiss…

But then she felt it.

Looking to the side, her ears twitched.

"...I sense presences over there, they hid themselves rather well. But, I feel them, over there, two Fallen Angels...and a human."

Looking towards the parks area, Yuki stood up with Koneko.

"If they're with a human, there might be something bad going down, we should go Koneko-chan."

Koneko nodded, and together, they rushed forward with a fast pace.

Getting there a minute later, they saw on the ground, Issei was. He laid there on the ground, with the two Fallen Angels looking at one another. As the blood pooled out of his form, Yuki felt disgusted by what was going on, the same for Koneko.

As soon as she saw Yuki, Raynare's colour dropped from her face.

"Yuki-sama! W-Why are you here...please don't kill me..."

Dohnaseek looked towards Yuki, adopting a smirk.

"So, this is the famous Justice of Phenex? He doesn't look special to me, he looks like an average guy...actually, he kind of reminds me of Freed."

Yuki's eye twitched at the name Freed.

"That couldn't be Freed Sellzen, could it?"

Yuki asked with interest.

"Aah, you know him?"

"You could say that. Little brat, always was causing trouble."

Koneko was quite shocked that he knew who it was. But she made a fighting stance. Dohnaseek on the other hand made a fist full of light, which formed into a spear of light. He made a cocky expression, and got into a fighting stance.

"Show me some of this strength for a bit."

Yuki tensed his body, tapping into his Touki, which surrounded his body, causing the area around him to be blown away with the sole exception of Koneko. Raynare and Dohnaseek were blown backwards from the intense pressure, and Ise's body wasn't disturbed.

His eyes shadowed angrily.

"...This student is a member of my class, and you Fallen Angels have killed him. Due to his Sacred Gear is it?"

Dohnaseek got off the ground, and as soon as he looked into Yuki's glowing eyes...he felt fear.

He felt the fear that Raynare felt. Raynare felt like she was breaking down and the man beside her felt fear as well. Yuki walked forward however, his Touki breaking the ground by a single step of his body.

"I asked you a question, I want it answered, now."

With the threatening tone, Dohnaseek placed a hand over his heart, feeling the nervous beat.

He looked into Yuki's eyes which were split. One was on Raynare, and the other was on Dohnaseek. They began feeling their aura was draining, which was shocking them, they literally felt their power going.

"N-No! Stay away from me!"

Dohnaseek couldn't take it, throwing his spear of light towards Yuki.

But Yuki merely swiped his hand to the side, with his Rook strength, and Sacred Gear, he easily broke it apart.

Dohnaseek, upon seeing that, immediately felt fear inside of his heart.

"S-Stay away from me you crazed bastard! I'll kill you if you come closer!"

Yuki's face didn't change, as he summoned a sword to his side. A simple katana, that was it that was held in his hand. He twirled the sword in his hand, then swiped downwards, the air pressure itself cut through the ground, frightening Raynare who let out a cry and then Dohnaseek did the same thing.

"D-Dohnaseek! We can't fight this guy! I'm leaving!"

"As if I'd let that happen."

Raynare went to fly away, but Yuki used his Knight speed to appear behind her, and swiped at her with his fist, knocking her down onto the ground. She cried out with her eyes widened in such fear that she didn't like it.

Dohnaseek couldn't even follow Yuki with his speed, and didn't see his movements at all.

He couldn't handle it…

He knew that now.

He was confident before, but now…

He wasn't.

He was going to do his best though and slammed his hand onto the ground. From that, several stray Exorcists appeared, and all had swords of light and guns as well. Yuki looked over them all, swinging his katana around.

"I see, so you're giving me some of my former people, huh?"

Dohnaseek moved backwards, as Raynare did the same thing.

"D-Deal with them, will you!?"

[Yes sir!]

Knowing that they couldn't fight Yuki, they ordered the men, and they rushed Yuki. Using bullets, and swords, Yuki raised his katana and then stabbed the ground. Using his Touki, he pulsed out a wave of his Touki, slamming it into the enemies that were before him.

Koneko leapt forward, hitting a few people with her Senjutsu infused fists.

Since these people weren't that strong, Koneko and Yuki managed to dispatch them within a few seconds.

But in those few seconds, the enemies managed to fly high into the sky. Yuki went to pursue, but suddenly, something stopped him from going up, Some kind of barrier blocked his way.

"Damn!"

Yuki channeled Touki into his blade, and slashed at the barrier, breaking it apart.

But, that barrier, stopped Yuki from going forward, so Yuki looked towards Issei, and hummed.

"...There's nothing that could heal this humans wound like that. Since he's an ordinary human, he wont be able live much longer."

"...Yes, it seems be the case Senpai...but, it seems that there's something in his pocket, activating."

Yuki cocked his head, moving closer to Issei.

Bending down to him, he lifted the boys body so he could get access to the glowing thing in his shirt.

Overlooking the piece of paper, Yuki showed it to Koneko who adopted a tilted head.

"...Seems like Rias-sama is going to be getting a new peerage member."

Yuki agreed, looking into Issei's barely alive eyes.

"You know, I'm sorry about you suffering such a fate. I hadn't known about this, but these darn Fallen Angels have been bad. I'll have to have a good talking to with them, and give them some punishment as well...however." He looked at Issei as a whole, moving backwards, putting his hands behind his back. "It seems like your human life is about to be over, but I've heard that Ise-kun enjoys the large breasts of women, right?"

"Of course he does Senpai, he's a massive pervert."

Issei felt like dying inside of his heart at that moment.

But Yuki chuckled when a magic circle appeared beside him.

"Yes, that's the case, and Rias-sama has big boobs as well. And Ise-kun would be pleased, but you have to be a good boy, and live for her, okay?"

Issei didn't know what Yuki meant, or even what was going on.

However, Rias soon appeared, looking towards Koneko and Yuki.

"...Geez, you didn't have to kill him, I know he's a pervert but still..."

Yuki and Koneko sweatdropped.

"It wasn't us, it was Fallen Angels. I thought you were gonna deal with that Rias-sama~"

Rias cocked her head.

"Makes sense I suppose...so, he must have summoned me. And yes, I thought I was, it seems like we followed the wrong Fallen Angel. Currently, there's another we thought was after this young man." Yuki and Koneko looked at one another, they had no idea about all of this. "Yeah, seems like those Fallen Angels tricked us... but to summon me, that's unusual….but, I do sense a great power in him."

"Rias-sama's going to reincarnate him, right?"

Yuki added, with Rias nodding her head.

"I've decided, yes, that's what I am going to do. Though these methods are unfavourable for me, I'll do my best to make sure this boy has a good life."

"Yes, that's good Rias-sama." He looked towards Koneko, offering his hand. "Ready to leave, Koneko-chan? Rias-sama has this, we should go home."

"...What about the Fallen Angels?"

"Yeah, we'll try and contact Azazel-sama once more, though he's still busy so...well, I guess we'll have to consult Ravel-sama about this."

Koneko nodded her head, taking his hand and began walking off together.

Though they both felt uneasy in sensing too late, they couldn't do more than they did. And therefore, couldn't feel regret over what happened. Whatever happened now, they both knew that Issei was going to enjoy having Rias as a master, especially with how both of them were with one another.

What they didn't know was someone was looking on, in a cloak, and that persons hand held magical equations, indicating that they were the one who blocked Yuki's body and this person held quite a bit of power within them.

"It's been so long, you've gotten very strong...I'm glad."

The person spoke somberly despite feeling genuine happiness inside to see Yuki.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, we got a few things going on this chapter! The big one being Le Fay's introduction and other things for a future plot line, revealing that they had met before, and how Yuki had saved her life from an institute when they were younger, even before he met Ravel. Le Fay asking Yuki for help, and he consented, even Ravel and the rest consented to give their help. We also got a date with Yuki and Koneko going on, and how they've grown closer, even leading to a near kiss, but Raynare also went through a bit, going through a crisis, and we'll see more of that going into the future as well, and now a mysterious person, who's going to become important to the arc itself.**

 **Also, thanks to everyone that sent in suggestions for familiar's, I haven't fully decided yet, but I got some cool ones to consider. If anyone has any ideas, send them in~**

 **Well, until next time, thanks for reading!**

 **Yuki; Ravel, Koneko, Kuroka, Gasper (fem), Le Fay, Xenovia, Rossweisse, Irina, Akeno, Kunou, Grayfia, Mittelt. (WIP)**

 **Issei; Rias, Asia, Isabela, Tsubasa, Walburga, Raynare, Aika. (WIP)**

 **Ravel's Peerage**

 **Queen; Yuki.**

 **Rooks; Koneko, Gasper (mutation)**

 **Bishops; Le Fay, Kuroka.**

 **Knights; Xenovia, Irina.**

 **Pawns; Rossweisse (4 pieces), Kunou (3 pieces) Mittelt (1 piece)**

 **Rias peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Aika, Isabela.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Walburga.**

 **Knights; Yuuto, Raynare.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **SomeDudeThatReads; Aah, I see, no worries~ No problem~ Yeah, you're not wrong, and that's not just the DXD fandom either, you tend to find that most places. I don't see the point of bashing, it just doesn't make sense to me. Oh I know that, I was just using that as an example. I don't really see it as sacred per say, I just see that Rias is the one girl that Ise deserves.**

 **ChaosJeff; I'd imagine that as soon as Yuki finds out that she is, then he'd probably hug her since she's quite cute. Ooh, she'll be popping up sooner or later. She surely is yeah, and yeah, but Yuki told her what he thought, and she took it to heart, so she's recovering little by little.**

 **merendinoemiliano; Thanks! No worries, it happens to the all of us at one point or another~**

 **LoamyCoffee; Aaah, I'm glad that you said something like that, makes me happy~**

 **hellspam; Thank you very much! Yup, we'll be seeing quite a bit of Le Fay, you could say she's going to be worming her way into the cast now, and yeah, you're not wrong, I thought that they fit rather well. Aah, I am glad that you liked their date between Koneko and Yuki, they have a cool relationship I think. Aah, that is going to be rather fun~ And indeed, he has been, Yuki and Freed are going to be quite the odd couple I'd say in a sense of how they view things.**

 **Nivek Beldo; It surely did, thanks to what they suspect to be Diodora. Hehe, Gasper surely was, considering what was going on yeah~ She surely was, well one of them anyway. She did yeah, she needed help, and she went to the one person she thought that she could count on and she can count on Yuki. And yeah, they're going to have to get their stuff together to face off against Cao Cao and the likes. Yeah, they had a cute date didn't they? And yeah, Yuki did his best to help Koneko get over her insecurities. Yeah, poor Ise, and what's going on with him and his Raynare. That question shall be answered by Ise himself soon. And we do yeah, this one isn't as nice as Le Fay.**

 **KobayashiSenpai; Thanks, glad that you are! Yup, we got Le Fay introduced here, and we'll be seeing more of her. And Koneko got her date as well, it was a nice bonding moment between them I think. Ooh yeah, it's going to be quite good I think. We're definitely gonna be getting character development and other things as well. It seems so, but that isn't always going to happen, I can promise that. And here's some more!**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks! Yeah, Koneko doesn't get enough in canon so she'll be getting plenty in my stories~ Well, we'll be hearing about that soon enough. Le Fay! Indeed, she's rather cute, huh? And we'll be seeing more of her, and the likes in the future~ The mysterious girl, we'll be seeing more of her in the future. Eh, not really. It would be rather cool, but I wouldn't know how she would come to it. Like what creature would she be and things like that, since Namine is a human shaped Nobody and all. I'd love Namine, but I wouldn't know what to make her. And cool suggestions~**

 **NinjaFang1331; Thanks very much!**

 **Yoga pratama; She was being 'abused' by them, and all. Thanks! She/He shall be revealed in the future~ Heh, maybe. That's what Ise, and Koneko think anyway~ And yeah, maybe he can, we'll have to wait, and see. Eh, he doesn't need things like that, especially later during the volumes.**

 **Dragonsayianblue; Thanks very much! I know, poor Kuroka, they abuse her 'kindness'. She did yeah, Le Fay is here, and is going to become quite important. Exactly, they would hurt her eventually, and Arthur, and she doesn't want that to happen. And yeah, it surely is, we'll have to wait and see that come up. That would be pretty cool, and you'd think they'd have to be, one of them would have to be. Either way, I have got a powerup for Ravel in the future that's gonna help her grow even stronger than she is in canon.**

 **Guest 1; Haha, funny thing, I was watching that the other day as well, so that works out well, so I might add it somewhere~**

 **Guest 2; Haha, that would be a funny moment if I did something like that~**

 **Fox-chan; I could see Ravel actually doing that. Ooh volume 2 is going to have a good Akeno/Yuki moment, I wont spoil it, but there's a few things that could happen.**

 **Tohka123; Thanks very much! Yeah, they'll have a cute relationship with one another. It was going quite well until that. But Yuki assured her that he doesn't care about such things, and only cares about Koneko as a person. And thank you very much!**

 **Guest 3; That would be cool, I like the sound of that~**

 **Guest 4; Hehe, that would be rather funny~**

 **destroyerofheaven; Thanks! Yeah, she's not really going to kill them, she gets hyper, and forgets about it later on, she wouldn't actually try and murder a student, even she knows it would be going too far.**

 **desdelor97; Thanks very much! I am going to try my best!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; She surely is, that would work on girls that are into other girls, at least~ Le Fay's been introduced yeah, and we got a little more backstory for Yuki and in extension Le Fay as well. Yup, she does know that name, she's been doing her homework. Well, the reunion is going to be rather fun to deal with~ It seems so yeah, good and bad dates going around. It is going to be something~ And yeah, he surely has huh, he's put the fear of him into them~**

 **RedBurningDragon; Indeed. Well, he might punch someone eventually~ And they did yeah, they're gonna play a part in the future. And thank you!**

 **Guest 5; Haha, Xenovia would do something like that.**

 **Skull Flame; Indeed yeah, she's taller, and what not. She was yeah, she is a cute little stalker...or something~ It could have been~ He is yeah, we'll see more of that in the future. She has yeah, she's fallen for him and we'll see her going through quite the arc. It is highly disturbing~ Hmmm, good theory. And thank you very much!**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much! Yeah, I suppose he could.**

 **Guest 6; That would be funny~**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter.**

* * *

 **Inductions**

"Shit! Kalawarner! Mittelt, bolt the doors before he comes!"

Raynare let out a cry as she and Dohnaseek entered the Church. The pair of female Fallen Angels looked on confused. Raynare shook her head, and went to the door, showing a dark expression on her face, looking as if she was going to faint.

"Raynare-sama? What happened?"

Mittelt asked with a curious face.

Raynare's eyes widened, darkness within her eyes as well.

"...It's because of him, he's a real figure, and we'll die if something comes after us….Yuki-sama is here, and he's very real. We're lucky to be alive right now...if we didn't use those damn Stray Exorcists, then we would be dead right now, and that's saying the least amount of things right now...he's a fucking monster!"

Kalawarner placed a hand over her mouth, collapsing to the ground. Her eyes welled up, and her body shook massively.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Kalawarner's screams pierced the heavens themselves.

Mittelt went towards a pew, shaking her body as if she was cold.

"Shut the fuck up! He's one man! We can take the Demon shit! We're not going to easily die you know?!"

Dohnaseek yelled over Kalawarner's screams.

Kalawarner didn't stop screaming, tears leaking out of her eyes, and wouldn't stop running down her face either.

"Dohnaseek, you're acting confident, yet you were the first to run away as well, so I don't know what you're talking about."

Dohnaseek looked at Raynare, his hands tightening.

"...You shit, you're speaking as if I don't have a stake in this as well. I am worried about him, but it doesn't mean that he's unstoppable. We'll make sure that he's stopped, by any means necessary, this is for Kokabiel-sama after all!" Dohnaseek then showed a sly smile. "Though, for someone like you, who was going to betray us for a human, you have no right to speak to me like that at all."

Kalawarner stopped screaming, turning to Raynare, Mittelt doing the same, questioningly.

"Raynare-sama? What does he mean by that?"

Kalawarner was suspicious, but Raynare huffed.

"Dohnaseek is lying as usual. I was ready to finish him off, and had a moments hesitation is all. That's how it is. But then I took the plunge as well. Either way, don't worry so much about it, he's gone now..."

"But with Devils there, wouldn't he be reincarnated?"

Mittelt shared her thoughts with the others, but Dohnaseek merely chuckled.

"For a weak Sacred Gear? I doubt it. Why would they want to revive such a thing exactly? Yeah, he's most likely gone by now. Off to the perverted castle in the sky or whatever. Maybe he's going to hell Raynare? You'll see him eventually, wont you? Because you gained a crush on the freaky human."

Raynare's eyes immediately went towards him, glaring harshly.

"I didn't gain a crush on him you nitwit!"

"Well, it looked like that to me. You spoke to him normally, and were speaking about him running away. Isn't that the same thing as a crush? Why would you have even liked the ugly shit? He was a pervert through and through."

"Well, like you then."

Raynare snapped back, but that enraged Dohnaseek who swung his hand outwards, slapping Raynare across the face. Kalawarner and Mittelt grimaced at the sight, but didn't move, wondering what was going to happen there and then.

"Don't you compare me to a human a freaky bitch! He's a loser, and I'm a winner!"

Raynare placed a hand to the slap mark on her face, growling deeply.

"...I wouldn't count on it you bastard."

Dohnaseek gave Raynare a challenging glare.

"Oh, why say that?"

Raynare smirked as she folded her arms across her bust.

"You weren't exactly winning against Yuki-sama, were you? You ran away like the little bitch you are! And before you say it, yeah, I did it as well! I ran for my life, and if I recall, you were even crying when near him, so acting as if you're the best thing to happen since slice bread, you're so full of shit, aren't you?"

Dohnaseek wasn't exactly thrilled with this right now, he felt angry and he wanted to snap her neck.

But he remembered a few things, and wouldn't be able to do it without them for now.

So, he had to remain calm and collected.

"If that's what you say. But we've got to make plans here, for him. For this Yuki bastard. If he's here, we're in danger, and I'd rather not be in danger. And that's just me, but I'd rather not die by this bastards hands honestly."

Dohnaseek, despite all of his bravado, was frightened of what Yuki could do. Even he had heard about his feats, and he didn't want to deal with that either. But even then, he wasn't going to back down and was going to grow stronger somehow.

"Well, of course we don't want to die. But we've got to come up with a plan. He's an insane bastard, we're going to fry if we don't do something. He could kill us, and we'd be none the wiser even as we had died. He would do it swiftly! Don't forget, he's a Queen, he's got the powers of speed, strength, magical ability and that damn Sacred Gear of his as well."

Kalawarner reminded them all.

They didn't know everything about Yuki's Sacred Gear, and his powers in general. But what they know about is what they have heard, and they were all frightened either way. They didn't want to have to deal with death, but it was a very real possibility.

"Tch, if only we could take his Sacred Gear, but I doubt we'd ever be able to capture him."

Raynare weighed her hands up at Dohnaseek's words.

"Are you kidding? We'd have to be fucking careful if he came for us. We'd have to do everything we could to do something about this crap. Damn it, to fight this person...I'm scared right now, I'm terrified and if we're not careful, we can die a horrible death."

Everyone grimaced at the sight, and the sounds coming from Raynare. They knew that they would have to be careful going forward, and couldn't afford to die at this time.

* * *

"Damn Fallen Angels, have been getting on my nerves. And to even kill someone from our school, Rias-sama...I thought that perhaps she would have done something, but I understand why we can't, even then there's a problem that we have to deal with now…"

Ravel bit her lower lip as Yuki watched her pace the room.

After telling her everything that went on, she looked quite pissed off.

Yuki, Koneko and Gasper who sat on Yuki's lap, and finally Kuroka who held onto Yuki's arm tightly. Akeno wasn't there because she was busy dealing with what Rias was dealing with right now.

Yuki could see on Ravel's face how annoyed she was, so Yuki coughed into his hand and got her attention.

"Calm down Ravel-chan, these Fallen Angel shits aren't that strong. They come near us, and I'll flatten them like a pancake or something nyaaa. They aren't worth shit, right Yuki-chan?"

Kuroka's eyes went towards who, the boy was shrugging his shoulders.

"They shouldn't be stronger than Middle Class level from what I felt, right Koneko-chan?"

"...That man was top tier Middle Class, and the young woman was below him from what I could sense. The rest of the Exorcists that showed up are Low Class fighters, they aren't that worrisome honestly. Yuki-senpai and I dealt with them pretty easily, and if they come across us again, we'd be able to defeat them with not much effort."

Koneko responded while taking Yuki's hand and placed it in her own hand. Linking their fingers together, Koneko fell against his body and wouldn't stop holding onto his hand either, enjoying herself.

Ravel revealed herself with a sigh.

"I see, so that's how it is. Well, we all can handle that pretty easily, and Rias-sama's peerage should be fine. Even Sona-sama as well should be fine as well with her peerage, minus her new Pawn since I heard he's pretty new as well."

"You mean Saji-san huh."

Ravel nodded at Yuki's words.

"Yes, him. I heard he has an interesting Sacred Gear, but I don't know much beyond that. Either way, we've got a Fallen Angel problem, but still if they are with the Grigori and then things would be going down...we can't cause a war to erupt, and therefore, can only fight if they attack us directly. Otherwise, it seems like our hands are for the most part tied."

"Tied? I say we go and kill them!"

Kuroka showed a blood thirsty smile on her face, but Ravel showed a narrowed eyes towards her.

"We can't do that Kuroka-sama, haven't you been listening? We need to keep the status quo. We have to make sure that no one starts a war, which means you Kuroka-sama. But, it doesn't mean we're going to be sitting on our hands either."

"Eh? What are you saying now?"

Kuroka feigned interest, showing a smile towards Yuki. Her eyes lustfully were on his body and ran down his face, and chin and down his neck. She smirked even more when she moved closer, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm saying..." Ravel held in an annoyed grunt she wanted to release from her mouth. "...I'm saying that we're going to find out their true intentions without drawing attention to us, we've done investigations before, and we'll do it again. We're known for our investigation skills."

"...We are?"

Yuki gave a suspicious look, Ravel furrowing her brows.

"Yes, we are." Ravel clarified, seeing Kuroka snuggling against Yuki, irking her. "And we'll find out even more about these Fallen Angels. Yuki, perhaps you could use some connections and see at the Grigori as well, and see their true reasons here, if Azazel-sama isn't answering because he's busy, we'll have to find out other ways. If we declared war now on them, we would be declaring war of the Fallen Angels. And we can't do that either. So, lets all just be good, and go forward while being careful."

Ravel said it strongly, so Yuki and the others nodded.

Kuroka then raised her hand.

"In other news, I've decided to take Yuki-chan's virginity."

"Kuroka-sama! Stop trying to provoke me!"

Ravel snapped as Gasper clung to Yuki tightly. Her arms went around his body, and he simply petted the young girls head.

"Don't worry Gasper-chan, no one's yelling at you."

"Y-Yes Senpai, the loud voices just gave me a jump..."

She replied honestly, so Yuki snuggled against her face with his own, making her whine cutely. Koneko's jealousy spiked, yanking Yuki away and activated a cuteness mode of hers, making her eyes larger than before, purring away happily as she rubbed his face with her own.

"Awwww, you're so cute Koneko-chan! Darn that weakness of mine, it is surely powerful..."

While Yuki was basking in Koneko's cuteness along with Gasper, Kuroka showed a dark smile.

"I'm not provoking you, I'm merely saying that, because I am going to take his virginity, I can't take it anymore. My body is hot, and I want Yuki-chan's penis right now. Don't you understand? We're at a time of life where we're in our prime, and our libido is going to be amazing, and I want to have sex, and have children, so don't even be silly about such things now! I want it, Ravel-chan! Either give me his penis, or do it quickly because Yuki-chan is going to be my husband and I want his babies!"

Yuki looked towards Kuroka with a slightly stunned expression.

"...Kuroka-san, you're being suddenly shocking, aren't you?"

Kuroka shook her head, hugging Yuki's arm even tighter than before.

"I said that I want your children Yuki-chan. You've already caused me to feel like this, and I can feel my heat creeping up on me. I've had to stop it several times, and soon, Shirone is going to go into heat too. If you don't want her to go mad, you're going to have to have sex with her, to calm down her natural instincts."

Koneko's face went through several shades, while Yuki chuckled awkwardly.

"Kuroka-san, you don't hold back, do you?"

Kuroka shook her head, leaning closer to his body.

"Of course not Yuki-chan, I've got a deep desire to mate with you quite a lot of the time. Don't you feel my body aching for your own? Can't you sense my body wanting to feel your touch? I want you Yuki-chan and I want you to make love to this form of mine. Even now, my heat is creeping on me once more, and I might not be able to contain it."

Yuki blinked once, as Kuroka's face went red. Ravel scowled at the sight, not liking it at all.

"...Don't even touch Yuki Kuroka-sama, I wont let you."

She sternly said, not allowing Kuroka to get away with this.

Kuroka flipped her off to Ravel's growing irritation, and kicked Yuki's cheek, her arousal becoming more obvious.

"Come on now Yuki-chan, you said you want children? Lets do it."

Kuroka was going to drag Yuki off, but Ravel wagged her finger at Kuroka.

"No Kuroka-sama, you're not taking Yuki for yourself. B-Besides, I've not even...a-and you're not going to do as you like! There's no way that I'll allow you to even get that far! It would be wrong, and I can't have you doing something like this either! So, cease this nonsense right now!"

Kuroka stood up and her large breasts bounced in her shirt. Ravel held her arms under her own bust, pushing her chest out, and showed her budding breasts as well, not wanting to lose to Kuroka even if Kuroka's large breasts were bigger than her own.

"Hmph, you lesbian types surely are difficult."

"Stop calling me a lesbian type! And stop thinking I am one! I wont let you start on me!"

"Yuki-chan belongs to me nyaaaa!"

"D-Don't say such things! I wont be happy about you doing this either!"

Kuroka and Ravel argued with one another.

They wouldn't stop, and usually, it lasted a while, so rather than try and break them up (they all knew they wouldn't come to blows) Yuki and the other girls went towards the bedroom, so they could have some peace.

As soon as he got there, Yuki stripped off his clothing, getting into bed. Koneko and Gasper also stripped their clothing, and got into bed with Yuki as well. On both sides of him, they got close, and wrapped their arms around Yuki's body, he did the say while on his back, the girls placing their heads on his chest.

"Senpai..." Koneko began, flushing. "...I really enjoyed our date today, it was almost perfect."

"Oh?" Yuki's teasing voice carried over. "What is there about it that you could have made better?"

Koneko poked her fingers together shyly, while Gasper snuggled onto Yuki's form. He petted the Vampire's head, while his eyes were on Koneko. Koneko's face was becoming redder by the second, looking towards Gasper briefly, then turned back to her Senpai.

"...What we were going to do on the bench before…" Gasper paid interest, while Yuki held her close to his body. "...It's just, we barely began and then the Fallen Angels were coming so we couldn't...and it was..."

Yuki placed his lips on the young girls cheek. Koneko felt the pressure on her cheek, blushing immensely. She turned her head towards Yuki who offered her a kind and warm smile towards her, running his fingers through her hair.

"It was a regret, wasn't it?"

Koneko nodded her head, Gasper showing a cute jealous look on her face.

"...Y-Yes, that's right Senpai. ...Stupid Fallen Angels, ruining such things..."

Yuki looked over Koneko's small body, remembering what she said on their date, and gently smiled.

"You're definitely a very beautiful woman Koneko-chan."

"...Senpai, you're so embarrassing."

Koneko, despite saying that, held pink on her cheeks.

"Perhaps, I'm quite embarrassing, aren't I?"

"...I suppose so, yes. Senpai's highly embarrassing."

Yuki didn't mind being embarrassing, and showed it when he brought her even closer. Koneko's tail wrapped around his upper body, and her head fell onto his shoulder. He then kissed the top of her head softly.

"Koneko-chan, you're so adorable, when the time is right, we'll definitely share a kiss." Gasper whined, so he looked towards her, and smiled. "Of course Gasper-chan too. It has to have meaning, doesn't it? Just doing it for doing it sakes wouldn't make it special, I mean anymore special than it would be. I'm sure when we do, it will be an amazing kiss, and we'll have plenty more after it as well."

The pair seemingly accepted that, continuing to hold onto the boys body tightly.

* * *

The next morning, Yuki walked into the living room, to see Ravel was hard at work at something. When he moved closer, Ravel speedily hid the papers from Yuki, and showed a small smile on her face.

"Before you ask, nope. You're not going to see it. It's a surprise."

Yuki leaned down towards her, cupping her face gently, and caressed the skin softly.

"Fueee, you're cute Ravel-sama, doing such things all of a sudden. You're hiding things from me, and aren't even going to fill me in? That's a naughty thing to do Ravel-sama, maybe I should tease it out of you, how about that~?"

Ravel's face tinged pink, standing up straight away and put distance between them.

"N-No! Even if you did, it wouldn't get you anywhere! This is a surprise for the entire group of Phenex, eeh, my peerage to be specific." Ravel blushed lightly as he snaked his way around the couch and got even closer. "...Yuki, don't tease me, I wont be able to take it."

Yuki chuckled closely to her ear, embracing Ravel to a hug.

"Ravel-sama is the tease this morning. I thought that I was your Queen, and you're hiding things? You're bad, you know? You shouldn't keep secrets from your Queen, it isn't a good thing. We have to be open and honest about ourselves."

"T-This isn't about us...w-we're great, b-but this is for the peerage, I thought it would be good. I just need to secure a room first."

Yuki suddenly gasped with a fake sounding effect, holding a hand to his mouth in surprise.

"Ravel-sama, I didn't think you'd go that far..."

"What are you saying?"

"Love hotels." Ravel was reeling with redness instantly. "You're booking us a love hotel. Is it because of what Kuroka-san said last night? She wasn't being truly serious, but if we're going to have what I believe is called an orgy, who would I be with first…? That's a pickle Ravel-sama."

Ravel couldn't hold back her blush and her wild thoughts ran rapid in her mind as well.

"O-Orgy!? Y-Yuki! Not orgy! D-Don't say that! Kuroka-sama would do that! A-And I would...I-I would if Yuki asked me!" Ravel's face was dark red while saying that. "I-I mean, if Yuki was to ask me, I wouldn't mind...Y-Yuki, you're embarrassing..."

"I'm embarrassing huh~?" His voice sang true to the young woman casually who kept blushing. "That's okay, but you just agreed to an orgy Ravel-sama, who's more perverted between me and you huh~?"

Ravel huffed, turning her face as Yuki pulled closer.

"W-Well, that's not a worry for me Yuki, a-and, well, Yuki is...you're my Queen and if it is such a thing, I'd only do it with Yuki anyway. He's the man that I..." Her vulnerable eyes went back towards him. "...Because it is Yuki, I wouldn't mind doing such things, if he'd want to do such things with me...Yuki?"

"Yes, Ravel-sama?"

Her eyes fluttered, looking right towards the young white haired boy.

"Yuki...I mean, if you ever do...want to do such things with others...and myself, then I would be okay with it...I wouldn't mind it, Yuki."

Ravel gave her blushing expression towards Yuki. His smile pertained on his face, and he placed a hand on Ravel's cheek. Ravel snuggled against his hand the warm warming her face, and body up at the same time.

"Ravel-sama, you surely are a bad girl, aren't you? Suggesting something's like this, but even you suggested that I should start a harem as well."

"W-Well, I can't stop the other girls liking you. I'd keep you to myself, but since you have gained affections from them as well, it wouldn't be right for me to stop such a thing. So, I'll allow such things to go on, but you have to pay attention to me too."

"Ravel-sama, I always pay attention to you~"

"Y-Yes well, that's good. B-Besides, I would be happy if things happened in the future..." As she talked, her phone went off. "One second Yuki." She answered her phone. "S-Sona-sama, that's surprising, it's rather early...okay, I understand the situation. I'll meet you early as well."

Ravel put down the phone, Yuki giving her a curious look.

"You're meeting Sona-sama early?"

"Yes, we have a bit of business to deal with. Nothing to worry about, just a few things that we need to go over. I'll have to leave right away, so I'll see you later on Yuki."

"Do you need me to go with you? I don't mind, I should be beside you the most, right?"

Like a true Queen, he thought that he should go.

But Ravel waved her hand.

"There's no need, I'll call upon you if I need any assistance, thank you very much." Ravel turned to walk to the door...however, she stopped, and moved back to Yuki. "Thank you for the concern though Yuki, you're the best Queen that I could have."

He did a mini salute, waving his hand happily.

"Then I'm proud to be your Queen~ And I'll see you later on~"

Ravel moved out of the doorway soon enough, so Yuki shrugged his shoulders, and went to get ready for his own day ahead as well.

* * *

Arriving at school, Yuki immediately heard the "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" and other screams of his name. Since he was busy thinking about a few things, and with the others splitting off with him, he entered the school, and saw the large staircase.

He walked up one flight of stairs, only to see Akeno stood there with a solemn expression on her face. Becoming worried for her, he moved closer to the young woman, and his arm snaked around her form.

"Akeno-san, what's going on?"

"...Oh, Yuki-kun, there you are." She seemed to become a little more happier, her body pulling closer to his own. "Yuki-kun, it seems Rias has made this Hyoudou-kun into her Pawn, her only Pawn at that."

"My, he took eight pieces?" She nodded her head. "That's surprising, he must have a more powerful Sacred Gear than we thought he did. I wonder what he has?" Akeno shrugged her shoulders, still holding that same expression on her face. "Akeno-san, what's going on? You can talk to me, you know?"

"...You went out on a date with Koneko-chan."

Akeno answered dryly, so Yuki chuckled softly, bringing her even closer.

"Ooh Akeno-san, you're jealous of Koneko-chan?"

"...No, it just seems like you're teasing me even more. It's because you're a naughty boy."

Yuki leaned closer to her ear, and whispered hotly, causing her body to shiver with anticipation.

"You're cute when jealous Akeno-san."

Akeno leaned even closer, her head falling onto his shoulder.

"You're such a tease Yuki-kun, making me jealous like this."

"Ooh Akeno-san, I don't mean to make you jealous. If it is a date, I would definitely go out with Akeno-san sometime."

Akeno felt her heart skip a beat, pulling fully into his arm, and her arms went around his body. Her hands went low, resting on his lower back, while Yuki's hand rested on her lower back as well, and gave her face a pet.

"Yuki-kun, we could go on a date, it would be nice."

"Yup, it surely would be~ We'd have a great date, with no interruptions Akeno-san...how about that?"

Akeno's face tinged pink, wondering what they could do together, alone together.

"...Yes, that would be good Yuki-kun, going out with Yuki-kun would be nice."

Yuki adopted a smile, and held Akeno even closer. He didn't care that the rumour mill was going about and how they were aimed at Yuki himself. But he didn't care, and simply embraced the young girl as much as he could do.

"Good, then we'll have to set up a good plan wont we?"

Akeno went to nod, only for Aika to come strolling along. She moved swiftly, her hands behind her back happily. Her eyes went towards Yuki, and she smirked right at him, but he didn't even show a worry in the world.

"My, Yuki-kun, you're hanging around Akeno-senpai..." Her eyes went low, and landed on his crotch. "Fufu, the size of your thingy is...my, Akeno-senpai, you'll be pleased with it."

"I already am, Aika-chan~"

Aika pulled away, as Yuki lightly cups one of Akeno's breasts. Akeno's cheeks turn a little red, but still held her smirk on her face that she had when she answered Aika.

"W-Wait, you're..."

"Akeno-san and I are already having sex, you know~?"

Aika placed a hand over her nervous heart.

"He's right, Aika-chan. I've been having a sexual relationship with Yuki-kun for a while now, and now that we don't need to hide it anymore, I'm so pleased."

"N-No, it can't be, what about Kiba-kun…? Don't tell me you aren't together…?"

Aika looked as if her world was shattering, so Yuki placed his hand firmly on Akeno's butt, and drew her closer to his body. Akeno's hands wormed themselves around Yuki's body, resting on his hip, curling into his body with her own.

Aika placed a hand over her mouth, feeling sicker by the second.

"Kiryuu-san, please don't be so worried, Akeno-san and I are cute lovers. And we'll be having more and more sex...speaking of." Yuki's hand ran up Akeno's back, leaning closer so his lips and her own dangled near one another. "Akeno-san, I can hardly contain myself anymore, it wont be good for me, I'll surely die out if I can't keep you with me now. Shall we go and find somewhere else to enjoy one another's bodies~"

Aika's breathing became more erratic by the second, her body moving up and down. Yuki could see Aika's breasts moving, but he turned his attention to Akeno who's hand was slowly groping Yuki's butt as well.

"Fufu, you're a naughty boy, but that's a good idea Yuki-kun. We could come closer together, and then we can draw ourselves even closer. With your penis, entering me, again and again, as our heat rises between us~ My, I can't wait for us to do it again Yuki-kun, I hope to become pregnant-"

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Aika couldn't take it anymore, and ran away.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Whhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhy!? It can't happen like this! I want them togetheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer! I want them to be loveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeers!"

Aika screamed even louder, smashing her hands on the walls as she ran, and because of her strength, she dented the walls and left holes in the walls.

Yuki looked on for a brief moment, then sighed.

"Seems like she's really nutty today."

"She's obsessed with boys love, and seeing you with a girl, must be damaging. Well, she is the perverted equal of the perverted trio, and now her, and Hyoudou-kun are on the same group, I worry for our future."

Yuki chuckled light heartedly, her breasts crushing onto his chest.

"Don't worry Akeno-san, you can always come back to me, and if Ise-kun pervs on you, I'll hit him upside the head!"

Akeno giggled sweetly.

"Using holy power too?"

Yuki cocked his head with a sly grin on his face.

"I think that could be arranged. Ise-kun can't be naughty without permission. It would be bad."

Akeno held onto the boy tightly.

"Yes, that's right fufufu. The only one who can look at me lewdly is my Yuki-kun." Akeno bequeathed a smile, then paused her body and giggled softly. "Incidentally, Yuki-kun, Buchou also ordered something over the Devils net again."

Yuki looked serious for that moment, as if a mic had been dropped.

"...Not again, Akeno-san. She couldn't of."

"You'd think she would have learned from last time, but it also seems like she's gone full throttle this time. She said that it would give her boosted brain power. But, if you ask me, it is a disaster waiting to happen. You know, with the recent noise about Riser and all that."

Yuki furrowed his eyebrows.

"Doesn't she have to induct Ise-kun today?"

"She went last night to his home, so I presume she would be doing it today. She's usually so calm, but she's also doing things that aren't good either. But this is how she is after all, I wouldn't worry so much though Yuki-kun, I'm sure that it wont cause her to go bad once more."

Yuki chuckled hard.

"...Yeah, even then, it is worrying, you can't have Ise-kun's first time be terrible."

"Fufu, saying it like that, it sounds bad Yuki-kun. You couldn't have her do something like that, could you?"

"Well, she would be shy about it Akeno-san~ But, if she does go on this stuff, are you worried that Ise-kun might have a bad experience?"

"Yes...say, Yuki-kun, can I call upon you if she does~?"

Yuki adopted a smile, showing it briefly.

"Of course Akeno-san, I'll help you out~"

"Fufu, thank you Yuki-kun. I best be going."

Yuki nodded, and the pair split off from one another.

* * *

While sitting in class, as the bell went, Kuroka looked around at the students, seeing that Issei was absent. Yuki remembered Akeno contacting him in the morning to say that Rias was going to be bringing in Issei.

Yuki looked towards Aika who looked at the place Issei usually sat, and guessed what was on her mind. She knew that Issei was a Devil, she must have known and he attributed them as equals on a perverted level at least, since she was just as perverted as a female to males as Issei was a male to females. And he hoped Akeno and the others would be okay in that group with their levels of perversion.

Kuroka walked closer to Yuki's desk, and produced a piece of paper.

"Look at this, another letter from Decapitating Princess. This person really is passionate, I can't think of another fan, I've got many, that go like this."

Yuki picked up the paper, and read it to himself.

[Hello dear author, it is I, Decapitating Princess, to say that once again, I love your work. Recently, I have been reading your newer volumes over, and couldn't help but notice there is a girl inside that adores fried chicken and is a phoenix. I myself do not like the phoenix name due to how they have perhaps stolen away someone important to me by force. If I could suggest, perhaps something terrible could happen to her like gets exorcised for stealing away people from others, and using them against their will. Thank you for reading my letter, keep up the lovely work from your loyal follower Decapitating Princess.]

Once finished reading it, he turned to Kuroka curiously.

"...So, what are you going to do? Do you write this person back?"

"Of course I write everyone of my fans back. And I don't know what I am going to do, I based it on Ravel-chan, I can't kill her off now as she'll become angry, but this person doesn't like the phoenix's, and seems like she lost someone to the phoenix...wouldn't it be funny if this person was like a friend of someone who was reincarnated by the Phenex clan or something?"

"What are the odds of that happening?"

The pair wondered at the same time as Yuki said it.

But then the bell went off, and Kuroka looked around, seeing that there was a missing seat.

Kuroka went over to the desk as Yuki looked on. Kuroka shook her head.

"If Hyoudou doesn't want to show up for my lessons, then that's tough, he's going to be getting a detention if he doesn't have a good reason." Kuroka walked to the front of the room, facing everyone while folding her arms under her bust. "Now, can anyone tell me the difference between fauna and fornicating?" Yuki chuckled, so Kuroka turned towards him. "So, Yuki-chan. Thinking about chuckling in my classroom are you?"

Yuki raised his head, and his eyes danced on Kuroka's form.

"Yup, Sensei. I'm afraid, that I am. You're speaking about fornicating in a place like this? Are you thinking about anyone when you're talking about fornicating perhaps?"

Kuroka raised her hand to her bust, moving closer to the young boy.

Her hips swayed and her body twitched happy. She moved to Yuki's body, sitting on her desk. Her top buttons open, allowing her cleavage to be shown to his eyes. Yuki then looked at the sultry expression on Kuroka's face, to the male and females in the class.

"Well, there is a special white haired boy that I have a fancy for. His red eyes always get me going, I feel hot between my breasts, and my special area becomes happy as well. It shows itself towards me, and makes me feels so happy about it."

Kuroka licked her lips sensually, and gave a dazzling smile.

"I see, then it must be someone else..."

Pretending to be sad, Kuroka heard "You fiend!" and other bad things from females in the class. But Kuroka then smirked, dragging his face towards her own with her finger. Allowing her tongue to stick out of her mouth, she moistens her own lips, her hand spread across his face, and stroked it a single time.

"Don't be silly, you're the only boy that I could want. I like my teens, cute, sexy, with cute red eyes. Why would I want a weirdo from this class other than you? You're the cutest one in the class, and I want to take advantage of you."

As Kuroka said that, the door opened.

Issei walked into the room, and saw Yuki.

He remembered what happened the previous day, and he remembered that there were a few things that he had been going through, so he stormed towards him, but before he could get there, Kuroka cut off his path with her hand held out in front of her.

"Stop right now. You're late Hyoudou. Coming into my class late, what the hell is wrong with you exactly? How dare you do something like this?"

"O-Oh, sorry Sensei. I didn't mean to be."

Kuroka shook her head, disappointed.

"You lying boy, you were skipping class, weren't you? Admit it now!"

Issei jumped back with a cry, his body shaking.

"W-Wha...n-no Sensei! It was weird...erm, you know, could I talk to that damn handsome guy there?"

Kuroka raised her hand, and pointed to the chair at the end of the classroom.

"Go and sit in your seat right now. You're not disturbing my class anymore than you already have done you nosy parker."

Kuroka demanded with her glare fully on Issei's body.

Ise went to his seat, and sat down quickly, Kuroka raising her head.

"You decided to skip my class for some weird reason when I'm the hottest Sensei in this school. Why would anyone even skip my classes? Tch, you gay types are hard to deal with."

"I-I'm not gay Sensei! I love oppai! I love your oppai!" Kuroka leaned forward, darkness in her eyes. "S-Shit! I mean, no I don't!" Kuroka cocked her head, tightening her fists. "What do you want me to say Sensei?! Please don't do anything! Please, I'll be a good person from now on! I'll do everything that I can to make you happy!"

Issei pleaded, anxious emotions ruling over his body.

Kuroka folded her arms in annoyance.

"Make any noises or disturbances, and we'll have problems, understand me?"

"Y-Yes Sensei..."

Issei sobbed, nodding his head.

Kuroka walked to the front of the class once more, looking over said class, and grinned wildly.

"Okay class, now that we've done this stuff, lets get onto more good stuff nyaaaaaa!"

Kuroka cheered, seemingly returning to her cheerful demeanor, and all the males melted when she let slip a meowing sound.

Issei looked demented, and Aika felt sick to her stomach right now. Yuki though just smiled out normally, trying to appear as calm as possible.

* * *

At the end of the class, Yuki was bombard when Issei came running over. He tried to grab Yuki's shirt, but Kuroka gave dark eyes, so he stopped. Issei breathed heavily, Aika looking on and remembered her own experience as well and wondered how he would be feeling.

"Alright! I know you know something!"

Yuki gave an innocent expression.

"About, what Ise-kun?"

Issei was feeling more enraged by the fact Yuki was smiling, since he hated people like Yuki (anyone that drew female attention, including Yuuto in that as well) and wanted more answers, and unlike how he acted with Rias, he wouldn't hold back, and isn't afraid to rage at him either.

"Don't act naive! I-I remember you there, and today, S-Senpai was in..." He leaned closer, looking around, adopting a pervy look. "S-She was there, in my bed, Rias-senpai was, a-and she was saying weird things, and I remember you were there...you and Koneko-san were there, weren't you? W-What happened to me?"

Yuki could understand his frustrations, but Yuki then adopted a kind smile.

"It's not my place to say, but I'm sure you've noticed your aversion to the sun and other things. Does the suns rays feel horrible to you?"

"Y-Yeah!"

"And, you feel wary about this..." Yuki raised his finger, and showed a holy aura, Issei's body unconsciously moving away. "You do, don't you? Does my finger feel like the enemy of your body~? Can you stand this aura?"

Issei felt like crying, but understood what Yuki was trying to say.

"S-So, what I saw this morning with Rias-senpai, and her saying weird things, and Yuuma-chan..." Suddenly recalling something, he adopted a sad face. "Yuuma-chan is..."

"Amano Yuuma-san." Issei felt his body stiff at the name. "I was told the basics this morning by a message Rias-sama sent me, she and some others had gathered information and I did some research as well. I'm sure that she'll tell you more later today, she'll probably have Aika-san take you."

Issei's ears perked, looking back to Aika who was perving on some men in the classroom.

"Eh, why her? She's...ooh God, she's not as well, is she? She's not apart of Rias-senpai's group, right? Tell me!"

Worry was claiming Issei's body right now.

He didn't care for Aika, and now that he was potentially in the same group as her, he was worried, frighteningly so.

"Calm yourself Ise-kun, there's no need to become hyper now." Issei stiffened himself with the hard tone of Yuki's running through his ear. "Yes, that's right, she's apart of that group."

"...Are you?"

"Fufu, why do you want to know Ise-kun? Would you be jealous if I was~?"

Even now, Yuki couldn't help but tease the boy. Issei's eyes went wider.

"Please tell me! I need to know!"

"Ah, if you put it like that..." Before he could answer, his phone rang. Looking down, he saw it was Le Fay. "One second Ise-kun." Issei tapped his foot in annoyance, as Yuki answered the phone. "Hello…? Yes, that's right Le Fay-san. Eeh, sure, I can talk with you, meet me on the roof, okay?" He looked out of the window, and saw her in the distance, waving his hand towards her, she blushed embarrassed. "I'll be there in a minute." He put the phone down, turning to Issei who held many questions. "Don't worry Ise-kun, your questions shall be answered eventually. Just relax, nothing terrible has happened, you could've ended up in a sick persons peerage like Diodora, who's a bad person as well. But Rias-sama's kind, she'll take care of you."

"W-Wait, peerage…? What's that?"

"All shall be answered soon Ise-kun."

Yuki stood up, and walked out of the classroom, leaving behind a baffled Issei.

* * *

Arriving on the roof, Le Fay stood there, wearing a school girls uniform. However, unlike the school uniform for Kuoh, it looked like she was wearing a modern Japanese school girl uniform, with a blazer that was golden and a grey skirt that was quite short, and a cape flapping behind her.

"Yuki-sama, I-I'm sorry, I'm disturbing your lunch hour, aren't I? I thought that maybe we could speak, b-but if you're busy, I'd totally understand that..."

Yuki dismissed her worries while waving his hand.

"No, it's alright, tell me what's on your mind Le Fay-san."

Le Fay paused her body, looking to Yuki. In contrast to her, he was calm and confident, she felt a nervous wreck right now, and didn't know how to get over it.

"O-Oh, nothing in particular, I was just wishing to get to know you even more. W-Well, I mean I know a fair bit about you, but confirmation would be good...n-not that I've spied on you or anything!" While she was being frantic, a small ladybug landed on her shoulder. Her eyes went wider and wider with horror. "Eyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! G-Get it off! Get it off!"

Le Fay cried a few anime like tears, larger than life, shaking her body around with a grossed out expression on her face.

Yuki held bemusement on his face, moving closer to the young girl. His finger went to her shoulder as she stood still, frozen in fear, and scooped up the ladybug, setting it free somewhere else away from Le Fay.

"Ara, I see that you've got a small fear of bugs?"

"...Not that big of a fear."

She poked her fingers together shyly, almost pleading that he didn't mention anything.

But he couldn't help himself, leaning down towards her, showing his large smile.

"You're cute like that, you know?"

"...You don't have to say such things, Yuki-sama..."

"Why wouldn't I? You are cute, and to have a fear of bugs, it's super adorable." Le Fay's body twitched with nervous excitement. "So, Le Fay-san, how's it going over at the Khaos Brigade anyway?"

At that, Le Fay's body paused and she hesitantly moved her head to the side.

"...Well, Cao Cao-sama is usually plotting something. He's gathering a fair few Sacred Gear users, but I don't know what else is going on. I told Onii-sama about my seeking help, but he didn't like the idea of relying on others."

"Aah, so he's that kind of guy, huh~?"

Le Fay nodded shyly.

"Unfortunately, it seems to be the case. He's the type to like doing things on his own, and even myself, he didn't like the idea that I followed him...well, I am doing this to protect Onii-sama, so that counts for something, yes?"

"Of course it does, it sounds like he's being stubborn, who hasn't in this life, right?"

Le Fay showed a hint of a smile on her face.

"Y-Yes, exactly. That's how it is. But, you should be worried, Cao Cao-sama has said certain things about you before...I mean, he might be interested in fighting you in the future, along with a certain man..." Her eyes ran themselves up and down Yuki. "...Kinda like how you look honestly."

"Looks a little like me huh. Probably from the same place, there are a few of us, but you can tell us apart easily enough."

Yuki explained dryly, Le Fay tilting her head.

"...What do you mean by the same place? Are you siblings?"

"Erm...I suppose in a way, but not really...well, one could argue...I suppose in a sense, we're from similar places. But we're different some places. Like, for one, I'm not crazy or want to hunt and fight people for fun. Though I do prefer fighting sometimes. Either way, this Cao Cao wants to fight me huh? Well, I suppose that just means I register on his radar."

"You shouldn't take him lightly." Le Fay warned. "He can be very terrifying. He could be rather scary. And he's powerful as well, with his Sacred Gear and all. We can't underestimate him, or it could be highly dangerous."

"Indeed, I never underestimate my opponents either. Don't worry, I understand that this person is dangerous. I'm not going to rush in and do something insane or anything."

"That's good Yuki-sama. B-By the way, can I ask you a few questions…?"

Yuki was curious, so he shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure, I don't mind. Ask away."

"T-Thank you! Y-You see, I'm apart of...erm, there's a fanclub about you...s-so, I am also a member!" Le Fay revealed to the shocked youth. "Y-You see?" Le Fay pulls out a card, which was laminated and everything with Le Fay's name on it, and the words 'Friend of Yuki-sama' on the top written in glitter. "M-Maybe you probably think it's weird, but yeah...t-this is it Yuki-sama. I'm in your fanclub...is it weird?"

"Well, I didn't even know I had one~"

He told the truth with a chuckle.

He honestly didn't have a clue that there was even a fanclub about him.

"You really didn't know…? That's odd. But yes, you do. There are boys and girls alike getting together and speaking about Yuki-sama. We even discuss things like, what kind of..." Her face went into an immensely red state. "A-Ah, nothing!"

"What kind of...what?"

Yuki pressed, Le Fay turning her head to the side shyly.

"...I don't want to say, it's super embarrassing."

Yuki now was interested, putting on an alluring smile, resting his head on her shoulder, making her stiffen, her cheeks burning red.

"Fufu, what are you hiding from me Le Fay-san?"

"N-Nothing at all! I'm not hiding anything at all!"

"It's okay, you can tell me. I wont become offended or anything."

"B-But, w-we talk about...t-things like y-your clothes...that can't be seen...normally..."

Yuki looked down at his clothes, his shirt, and his pants. His eyes then went to his lower body, then nodded his head.

"I see, you talk about what underwear I wear, right?"

"Aaaagh! P-Please don't make me say! It's going to make me sound super creepy...b-but...w-well, we d-do...erm, n-not in a perverted way! W-We just...erm…."

"Fueeee, if you want to know, I'll show you. I'm not embarrassed."

Yuki stood up, slowing moving his hands to his pants to unzip his pants without shame.

Le Fay's eyes bulged at the sight. Her bottom lip quivered when his hand reached the zipper. Everything else in her being was telling her to stop him, but she felt a curiosity inside of her like no other.

"Y-Yuki-sama, d-don't, I'm totally unworthy! I-I can't see such a thing! I-I'll be branded a pervert! A-And the other members would be super jealous! A-And I can't have t-that happening! Please don't Yuki-sama! I-I'll become super...eeeegh!"

Yuki pulled his hands teasingly away from his zipper, and instead petted her head.

"Fufu, you are cute Le Fay-san, I'm going to have fun teasing you. You're quite shy to ecchi situations huh. You're quite like Gasper-chan, but she's more perverted sometimes too. But your shyness is adorable, would you like a hug?"

Le Fay blinked at the randomness, but consented, and hugged onto his form. He hugged her back, petting her head.

"Heeeeeeeh, I'm really hugging Yuki-sama like this...I think my life is different to what it was before..."

"Is it that good?"

Le Fay looked up seriously at him, putting her hands together shyly.

"Of course Yuki-sama, I've been following your exploits for years. Even before you became a Devil, you've done quite a few amazing things. And you're still a Low Class Devil, a crime if you ask me, after everything you've done for the Devils as well...w-well, I suppose they have their reasons, but Yuki-sama is a kind person too...a-and I'm sorry, I'm being difficult, aren't I?"

Yuki tossed his head to the side, and then shook his head.

"Of course you're not, you're cute, I like cute things Le Fay-san~ Didn't your intel tell you that~?"

"Of course it did! I-I mean, even Yuki-sama likes cute things! A-And Onee-sama's as well!"

Yuki briefly thought about Grayfia when she said 'Onee-sama' and smiled serenely.

"Yes, she's quite the Onee-sama type...eeh, I mean, Onee-sama's are great as well. But, so are adorable loli types too, they're cute! They even fit on my lap sweetly, I love cute girls like that." Having an idea, Yuki pushed a bang out of Le Fay's eyes, causing her to become even shyer than before. "Speaking of, Le Fay-san, would you like to sit on my lap as well?"

"S-Sitting on Yuki-sama's lap!? N-No, I couldn't! Koneko-sama wouldn't be pleased, and neither would Gasper-sama! B-But, Koneko-sama owns your lap as well since she's a Nekomata, and has laid claim to such things...e-even then, it is Yuki-sama offering and refusing would be rude...b-but, I couldn't, I'm sorry Yuki-sama...b-but even then..."

Seeing the inner turmoil, he chuckled, sitting near Le Fay.

"Fueee, it is alright Le Fay-san, lets talk for a little while now."

"Y-Yes, that would be for the best."

So, that's what they did. They talked about a wide range of subjects, and got to know one another a little more. Yuki thought, while she was a little weird, he also quite liked her and her attitude, and other things like that. And he also liked teasing her as well, he found it very fun.

* * *

After school that day, Issei felt annoyed when Aika was the one who had to escort him to the Occult Research clubroom. Aika wasn't so thrilled either and the pair ended up sniping at one another for most of the trip.

"Look, don't get any funny ideas with Buchou, alright?"

Aika demanded angrily, causing confusion within Issei.

"What did you say?"

"I said, don't do anything weird with Buchou. You, who's known as a walking sexual harassment lawsuit waiting to happen, I'm sure you're thinking about doing something weird with Buchou, but I wont let you you perverted sicko!"

"Hah! And what about you!? You're more perverted than I am! You make doujinshi's about that damn Yuki and Kiba as well!"

Aika didn't deny it, walking up the stairs. Issei saw that there were symbols everywhere, that he didn't recognize, and he wasn't sure what it was about honestly.

"So, what!? They are a national treasure! Two fucking Bishounen's who are friends! They're both sexy, and what if I want them to hook up? It's better than you….Prince x Beast, maybe that's how you'd work your way up the ladder."

Issei gripped his hand tightly.

"Tch, you're a beast. The reason you're pairing up guys, is because no guy will look at you."

"You little..."

Aika snapped her eyes on him and her rage grew more and more, as her hand tightened as well. She tightened it so tightly that her knuckles turned white. Issei gave a smirk, looking right towards the glasses wearing girl.

"Sorry, did I strike a nerve?"

"I'm a Rook you know? And you're a Pawn, don't get any funny ideas of trying to mess with me."

"I don't even know what that means!"

Aika chuckled dirtily.

"Good, you'll find out soon and once you see me in action, I'll show the world what kind of powers I have." She paused when they stopped outside of the door. "In here you shit. But be warned, Buchou's not feeling too well today, so don't ask her any questions or anything like that."

"B-But I need to know things! I'm not even sure what's going on!"

"Heh, you need to know your place. And stop being perverted, I can see you checking me out."

Issei huffed, folding his arms.

"Don't be stupid, I wouldn't check out a girl with nearly no breasts at all!"

WHACK!

"You bastard!" Aika pulled her hand away from Issei's skull, then grabbed him by the collar, dragging him inside. "He's here Buchou, and he's also being an annoying shit today! Even he mentioned about the size of my breasts! Which are awesome!"

Issei was thrusted into the room, where Aika dropped him and went to the side. She noticed Kiba there who's eyes were on the shower curtains in the back. Aika looked between him and the curtains. She also noticed that Rias was on the couch with a towel on her head, and Akeno's clothes were off to the side, along with a males.

She developed a pervy face, leaning closer.

"By the way Kiba-kun, if you want to, why don't you go and join Yuki-kun in the showers kuku~"

Yuuto pulled away with an embarrassed blush.

"D-Don't say such things Kiryuu-san, it would be wrong."

"Ooh no, there's nothing wrong about it, it is all right. Go, just go and join him in there, surprise him. And as you slide in, he could embrace you in his arms, and...*drool* *slurp*" Aika wiped her mouth, her face red with lust. "Eh, sorry about that, but go, and join in. He'd love to embrace you Kiba-kun, he loves you~"

"In your fantasies Aika." Rias interrupted, her eyes casually going off the couch to her. Aika showed a sticking out tongue. She then looked towards Issei who was confused. "Oh, Ise, there you are. Good, you're here...I'm sorry, I'm not feeling well right now. My brain is on fucking fire because of that stupid concoction as someone said it would boost my brain power, now it's fucking melting my brain but I'll recover, so it's hard to concentrate on different things right now.

"S-Shit, are you going to be okay Rias-senpai!?"

Rias waved off his concern, sparing a glance for Aika who was still trying to get Yuuto to go and bathe naked with Yuki, but he was rejecting it swiftly.

"Don't you worry, I'll be fine, I've already taken the antidote to this crap, but it's still hurts a lot, so I'll have to recover. Though I've got someone to fill in for me while I recover from this illness."

"F-Fill in?"

She nodded, casting her eyes to the shadows that were behind the curtain.

"Yes, that's right. For now, I'm going to lay down, he'll be with you shortly."

"H-He?"

Issei felt disappointed, wanting to be taught by a woman and not a man. But he didn't have a choice right now.

Rias didn't answer, and just laid her head down on the couch, placing a towel over her head.

But then she sat up, and gestured to the others.

"That's Yuuto, and that's Aika your classmate, enjoy one another for a little while."

She then resumed laying down once more to keep herself calm.

Issei's eyes went towards the shadows behind the curtain. He looked towards Aika who licked her lips towards Yuuto, the man himself turned away with embarrassment. Issei felt grossed out, so he walked around the room.

That was until he heard some giggling coming from the curtain.

"Fufufu, Yuki-kun, you're groping so hard~"

Issei's eyes went towards the curtain, hearing erotic moans of a females voice.

"Ara, Akeno-san, don't be so worried. You like my hands, yes?"

Issei's breath became shallow, recognizing the voice and now knew he was with Akeno, one of the two Onee-sama's of the school.

"Of course Yuki-kun, I need them to held me grow from my boobs. That's why they are this size, because of you my Yuki-kun~"

"Aaah, Akeno-san, you're really a pervert."

"That's how Yuki-kun likes me though, right?"

"Yup, that's how I like my Akeno-san~"

Issei had a very good idea on what was going on behind the curtain and he developed a perverted face. Blood leaked out of his nose when small moans escape. Though he felt jealous on what was going on, he couldn't deny the erotic sounds were more than enough for him.

Aika also placed a hand on her breast, her face being lewd. Her lustful eyes landed upon Yuuto once more who also held a blush on his cheeks as well, Rias was blushing madly from her place on the couch.

"Get in there...do it for me and I'll do your contracts for a month."

"Y-You're too forward Kiryuu-san, don't sound so perverted. And I'm not going to do anything for your viewing pleasure either."

Aika clicked her tongue, seeing Issei's perverted looks for the shower curtain.

She then cast her eyes back to Yuuto who looked on as well, so she linked arms with him, and because of her Rook strength, Yuuto had a hard time getting out of it.

"H-Hey, Kiryuu-san, let go of me!"

"No!" She screeched louder than normal, causing fear to erupt in his body. "Go, right now, and I'll be happy. I'll do anything you want, please don't become difficult now, and come out of the shower, and closet, with Yuki-kun already!"

With her Rook strength, she threw Yuuto at the shower curtain.

"Aaaah! I'm sorry Yuki-kun!"

Yuuto apologized, as he hit the curtain and brought it down. It fell down, and revealed a dripping wet Yuki, and Akeno. Akeno hid behind Yuki so her naked body couldn't be seen by anyone (Issei was very disappointed by Akeno hiding and felt jealous at looking briefly at Yuki's equipment) and Yuuto looked up to see the naked Yuki looking down at him, developed an embarrassed blush and snapped his eyes shut.

Aika placed a hand over her mouth, blood gushing out of her nose.

"Ooh yeah baby! Show us the good stuff!"

She got an eye-full, and even Rias looked on, seeing the naked Yuki, whispering "Damn..." before she felt a sharp pain in her head, and fell back down onto the couch, but had the memory burned into her mind, which was already on fire according to Rias.

Yuki looked down at Yuuto, and giggled happily.

"Ara, Yuuto-kun. You're such a pervert, jumping towards our special shower time~"

"W-Wha…? N-No! It's her Yuki-kun!" He accusingly pointed at Aika who was blushing immensely. "She threw me here, I didn't mean to do anything like this!"

Yuki's eyes fell upon Aika, and crossed his red eyes at her.

"I told you to stop picking on Yuuto-kun here."

"Ooh I'm not picking on him, I'm enjoying the sight. My specs don't do me justice, your equipment is a lovely sight to see~"

Issei felt disgusted by what she said, how she was basically objectifying him.

But Yuki childlike waved his finger around.

"Thank you Kiryuu-san~ Akeno-san surely likes it~"

"Don't you mean Kiba-kun~?"

She playfully shot back, but held seriousness there.

"Nope, Akeno-san~" He retorted, as Akeno held him from behind. "See? We were having a nice shower, since neither of us had a chance this morning, and Rias-sama kindly let us use the one here. And you interrupted that for your perverted activities, and bullying of Yuuto-kun as well, don't pick on fellow peerage members."

Issei looked on, and became embarrassed as well, and was even shocked that Yuki didn't even seem embarrassed about being naked.

"G-Geez dude! You're naked!"

Yuki didn't seem to care about Issei's obvious worries.

"Being naked is natural, and I don't become easily embarrassed honestly." Yuki responded dryly, snapping his fingers, and had two towels prepared. He handed one to Akeno who wrapped it around her body, and Yuki wrapped his own around his hips. "So, it seems you've arrived Ise-kun." He took Akeno's hand. "We'll be right back, need to get dressed~"

"Fufu, Yuki-kun, we'll need more than a minute~"

"You're right Akeno-san, I need to finish helping your boobs grow with my hands~"

"Fufu, that's right, they'll only grow with your magic touch~"

Akeno and Yuki skipped out of the area, leaving the four of them inside. Issei looked bewildered and still jealous about what he saw about his male classmates certain tool, but Yuuto and Aika both were blushing for very different reasons and finally, Rias was close to pass out at this point due to what happened to her.

* * *

When they came back, fully dressed, Yuki and Akeno went to the free couch, Akeno going to make tea. He sat down, Yuuto sat next to him (mostly because he didn't want to be near Aika) and Issei sat down opposite of them on a chair, Aika nearby. Rias was on the opposite couch, and was currently resting her mind.

"So, lets begin again Ise-kun." Issei was freaked out. "You must be wondering why I'm taking this meeting huh."

"The thought crossed my mind."

Issei answered honestly.

"Well, the reason is because, originally Rias-sama was going to do it, but she is currently not feeling well. Ravel-sama also is busy this afternoon, as is Sona-sama so they'll not be able to do it either. Kuroka-san...well, she'd probably not do it, Gasper-chan would be too worried, and Koneko-chan just doesn't like you." Issei sweatdropped with a cry. "Akeno-san said she wouldn't do it, since she wasn't sure if she could get through to you, and since we're classmates, everyone thought that I would be able to do it. And Kiryuu-san also has not been a Devil that long, she wouldn't be able to answer all your questions. And it seems that you might not like Yuuto-kun, because we're...as you call us, damn handsome's."

"Heh, you both are damn handsome bastards."

Aika tightened her fist once more, but Yuki waved his hand and dispelled the worries of her.

"Yes, I thought that might be the case, we're not so bad people~"

As Yuki sang it out, Akeno arrived.

"Here's some tea Yuki-kun."

"Aah, thank you Akeno-san, your tea is the best~"

"Fufu, what a thing to say Yuki-kun~"

Yuki smiled as Akeno gave others tea. Even Issei as well. She then sat down beside Yuki, and held onto his arm. He smiled towards her, and with his free hand, he linked fingers with Akeno who held his hand right back, resting her head on his shoulder, snuggling in sweetly.

Rias briefly looked, and felt slightly jealous by what she was seeing, then looked the other way.

Yuki took a sip of tea, then continued.

"Ise-kun, lets cut to the chase, shall we?" Issei nodded his head. "You're a Devil. And don't worry, it doesn't mean you're evil or anything, it just means you've been transformed from human to Devil, and you've gained new abilities."

"N-New abilities? D-Devils...?"

He stuttered out, Yuki inclined his head.

"That's right. And it seems your face is telling me you don't believe me. But remember, Amano Yuuma-san." Issei felt a heavy blow to his system. "This person is called a Fallen Angel. Basically, a Fallen Angel is an Angel that's fallen down from God's grace, and has gained black wings and things like that. But that doesn't make them inherently evil or anything. Fallen Angels can fall for a number of reasons. Being impure is one, having sex with impure thoughts and other things like that."

"Geez, it must suck to be an Angel. Can't even have sex with impure thoughts."

Issei muttered, Aika snorted.

"I knew you'd think that, because you're a sick perverted shit. Those Angels are our enemies you know?"

"E-Enemies? And don't call me a perverted shit! You're more perverted! I don't throw women around like you do men!"

Issei squeaked out at the beginning and raged at the end and Aika was going to respond, but Yuki's humming stopped her from speaking once more.

"Yes, and no. You see, Fallen Angels, Angels, and Devils, have been at war with one another for a long time now. I wont bore you with the history, but lets say that God, the Four Maou-sama's and the leaders of the Fallen Angels, have been warring. Though as of late, they've had a stalemate of sorts, all sides are glaring at one another, so it's best to not break the camels back as it would be called. So, please don't confront these Fallen Angels carelessly."

"C-Check, no confronting Fallen Angels."

Issei gulped due to how serious Yuki was speaking.

"That's good, I was worried you'd want to find this Amano Yuuma-san once more to..." He saw Issei's face dipping down. "I also heard that she killed you, right?"

"N...No, she didn't..."

Yuki, Akeno and Yuuto shared confused looks. Aika furrowed her eyebrows, while Rias raised her head curiously, with Yuki asking the question towards him.

"What do you mean? She did, didn't she? Her spears energy was found on your body as well as another one."

"W...Well, I don't understand that, but Yuuma-chan is...back then she didn't kill me, she defended me...she told that guy with a hat to leave me alone...but, he attacked me, and she tried to defend me, and her spear cut me while she defended me...but, she didn't kill me."

Akeno and Yuki shared a look once more.

"A Fallen Angel unwilling to kill her intended target? Does such a thing happens?"

"Maybe she had a change of heart, we'll have to investigate further." Yuki whispered to Akeno who nodded. "So, it seems like she tried to save your life, that must be a relief for you, right? It seemed like you were pumped to be with this girl, Ise-kun." Issei shrugged his shoulders. "But as I said, please don't go and find her, even if it is for answers. She might have hesitated to kill you as a human. But now you're a Devil, she might not be so forgiving. She might be, but we don't know right now, so I'd advise keeping away from her."

Issei looked down sadly at the ground, his thoughts on Raynare and what happened.

Yuki looked upon the young man, leaning forward.

"Look Ise-kun, for now, please heed my words. I promise you, to investigate further into this incident, but now that you're a Devil, you have to be cautious. While as a human, you were relatively safe. But now you're a Devil...I'm not going to lie, your life is going to change into different things and you'll go through new changes. But they'll be good, as well."

"Okay, okay. I understand. But...why did they come after me? I'm just a normal high school student, why would she...did she even..."

"Care about you?" Yuki guessed, Issei stiffening. "I can only guess, and with what you said, it seemed like she must have cared about your well being at least."

"But why did they try and kill me damn handsome!? I don't get it!"

Yuki raised his hand and calmingly spoke.

"Raising your emotions too high isn't good right now Ise-kun. I'll explain now." Issei gritted his teeth, but nodded his head. "So, now that you're listening. You're probably wondering how Rias-sama knew about you, right?" Issei nodded, so Yuki fished out a seal. "This." He showed it to Issei who looked on curiously. "When we found you that night, you had this on you, you must have gotten it from Rias-sama's familiar who hands them out from time to time. You summoned her from the depths of your heart."

"W-Well, I was thinking about Rias-senpai's boobs when it happened..."

Rias glared from her seat, but then fell back once more, and closed her eyes.

"Fufu, you're very honest Ise-kun, isn't he Yuuto-kun?"

"Perhaps a little too honest sometimes~"

"S-Shut up damn handsome bastards! We all can't pull women easily!"

Yuuto and Yuki looked at one another, then shrugged their shoulders.

"Either way, I suppose that's not the important part, and perhaps that's why you're doing it. Usually, one of Rias-sama's servants would be called. But your desire seems to have been very strong so she was summoned. Isn't that good Ise-kun? Your desires saved your life, so your perversion surpasses quite a few margins and surpasses the natural boundaries, I don't know if this is a compliment or not, but it is something~"

"W-Well, naturally! I'm the best kind of pervert!"

"A fucking sicko?"

Aika snickered out, but Issei glared hard at her.

"I bet you were the same!"

"You don't even know how I was reincarnated so keep your lips closed!"

Issei huffed, Yuki got back to explaining.

"As we arrived, we saw the blood coming out of you. For the human you who had a weak body, no offence as most humans do without intense training, your body couldn't stand the spear of light the Fallen Angels gave you, and you ended up coming close to, if not outright, dying yourself. Though, Rias-sama gave you a chance, and resurrected you into her Devil."

"Resurrected as a Devil...w-what does that mean?"

"It means, you're her servant." Issei's face went downwards. "It doesn't mean you're going to be treated as a slave, Rias-sama's a very kind Master."

"And how would you know?"

"I've known her since she was young, we could be called childhood friends as well. I know her, and Akeno-san and Yuuto-kun here for a few years, and I can tell you, the Gremory group don't treat their servants with bad intentions."

The way that he spoke to him about Rias, Issei was getting the wrong idea. And he thought about Rias and Yuki embracing one another naked.

His eyes began leaking a few tears, so much so that Yuki was worried about what was going on with him at that moment in time.

"Ise-kun, are you alright?"

Yuki asked with a concerned face, but Issei still cried.

"Destiny is cruel..."

"Is this about being a Devil?"

Issei sniffled, shaking his head once more.

"...A-Are you and Rias-senpai together or something!? Y-You're always seen together, so what's going on with you two!? Are you two dating!?"

Rias looked up from her place on the couch, then rolled her eyes, and closed her eyes once more.

Yuki stared at Issei for a few moments, then began chuckling to Issei's confusion.

"Hahaha, don't be silly Ise-kun. Rias-sama and I aren't dating or anything."

"Y-You're lying! You have to be! Beautiful people are always together!"

"What factors to being beautiful exactly Ise-kun? Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, or something like that~ I wouldn't worry about such things, you'll be fine eventually. But, we should get back to the Fallen Angels and the likes." Issei wasn't convinced, but he listened more, wanting to know more. "The reason she must have pretended to be your girlfriend, is because she wanted to check if you had something inside of you."

"Something…?"

"Sacred Gear." Those words didn't mean anything to Issei, but Yuki smiled happily. "Sacred Gear, a gift from God above. It's a special honour, though sometimes it can be...well, I'm sure yours isn't like that at all."

Yuuto then interjected with the consent of Yuki.

"Sacred Gear is an irregular power that is bestowed to certain humans. For example, most of the people whose names are recorded in history are said to be possessors of a Sacred Gear. They used the power of their Sacred Gear to record their name in history."

"Presently, there are people who possess Sacred Gears within their bodies. You know those people who play an important role worldwide? Most of those people possess a Sacred Gear."

Akeno finished off, so Yuki cut into the conversation.

"They're right. There are people in this room that have a Sacred Gear as well. And you do as well. So, that's why, please raise your hand for me."

"E-Eh, why?"

"Because, you want to see your new superpower, yes?"

Yuki thought that since Issei was into anime (he had seen it before) this would appeal to him. And he was right when Issei's eyes lit up like suns.

"S-Superpower? Me?"

"Yes, you have a cool superpower Ise-kun. But for us to see what it is, we have to manifest it into this world. So, how about it? Want to see what kind of cool power you'll have?"

"Y-Yes Yuki! W-What power do I have!?"

"Let's see then, so please raise your hand." Issei did as Yuki asked, raising his hand into the sky. "Now, it's time to imagine the strongest thing that you can think of. It is okay if you think of anime characters. It's okay if it is an image that you see powerfully. So, how about it?"

"S-Strongest being huh...w-well, how about Son Goku from Dragon Ball…?"

"Son Goku-kun huh. That's a good image, especially with Ultra Instinct as well."

"Y-You know Dragon Ball!?"

Somehow, Issei sensed a kinship with Yuki all of a sudden.

Yuki confirmed it with his head.

"Yes, I do know that. I know that series well, it is a cool fighting anime. I also watch Saitama-sama and other things as well. But, Goku-kun is a good choice, so think about him, and what pose he'd do for the best. May I suggest you mimic his Kamehameha?"

"Y-Yes! That would be a good pose...b-but kind of embarrassing to do..."

Issei imagined it in his head, and once confirmed, Yuki smiled.

"Then lower your arm, and stand up please." Issei felt like he knew where this was going, so he stood up, looking towards the white haired boy. "Now, you probably know where I'm going with this, right?"

"You want me to mimic the pose, right?"

Issei sobbed out, Yuki inclining his head, Aika looked on with a smirk.

"Don't hold back now. Think strongly, do it as hard as you can."

"D-Do I have too…?"

"Yes, that's right. Don't worry, you're going to be alright, this is just the best way to go about it. Also, close your eyes please while doing it."

Issei felt the eyes on him, even as his eyes snapped shut.

Issei's nervous hands went upwards, and cupped together in a reversed grip movement. While shouting "Kamehameha!" as loud as he could, he did the pose, and Aika couldn't help but laugh her hardest, so hard she clutched her stomach.

"Man oh man, this is priceless, you're fucking amazing, aren't you?"

"S-Shut up Kiryuu!"

Issei yelled back at her, but she didn't stop laughing and a red light began to shine out through the room.

"Open your eyes Ise-kun, with this place, the Sacred Gear shall appear more easily. Good thing that this place is filled with demonic power huh."

Issei's eyes opened, and saw the light. He looked down from where the light was coming from, and from his arm, his left arm at that, the light arm covered his arm to around his elbow, and a mysterious red gauntlet appeared with different marking's, and a few jewels on it as well.

"W-What is this damn handsommmmmmmmmmmmme?!"

Yuki looked at the Sacred Gear, and furrowed his eyebrows.

He stood up, and moved closer to Issei. Issei stood there, looking at what Yuki was doing. Yuki touched the boy's gauntlet, and ran his finger across it. He examined the Sacred Gear with an interest more than ever.

"It's a Sacred Gear, Ise-kun."

"W-What does it do!?"

Issei was more excited by the second.

Yuki continued to furrow his eyebrows, as Rias sat up, and casually looked at the gear, feeling her head splitting open.

Yuki looked over it for a few more seconds, then pulled away, looking rather impressed.

"Fufu, Rias-sama, it seems that he could hold quite the Sacred Gear."

Rias rubbed her forehead as Yuki got close to her. Issei then watched as the pair whispered together, he couldn't hear what they were saying, even with the enhanced hearing of the Devils. Even the others didn't know what they were saying.

"Wow, so you think it could be one of those ones…?"

"I'm sensing that kind of power, and the ones in the past looked like that. He's quite the find Rias-sama."

Rias clapped her hands joyfully, then felt a stinging run through her head.

"Owww...okay, I think I'm recovering right now so it isn't so bad...Ise, it seems you could have a potentially amazing power. For now, lets introduce everyone anew. Yuuto."

Yuuto inclined his head, and began.

"My name is Kiba Yuuto. As you already know, I'm a second year like you, Hyoudou Issei-kun. Umm, I'm a Devil too. Nice to meet you."

Aika looked on, seeing Rias' gaze upon her, sighed and consented.

"Fine, the names Kiryuu Aika, you know me. We're in the same class, I'm a Devil too. So, there, whatever..."

She sounded disinterested, and it irked Issei, he didn't want to have to deal with her.

"My name is Himejima Akeno, and I'm in third year. I'm also the Fuku-buchou of this Occult Research Club. Nice to meet you. Even though I'm like this, I'm also a Devil. Ufufu. I even am Yuki-kun's teasing partner as well so don't flirt with me~"

Issei wondered what that meant, but he didn't get the chance to question it, with Rias finishing off.

"And I'm their master as well as being a Devil from the House of Gremory, Rias Gremory. My house holds the rank of a Duke. Let's get along from now on, Ise." Rias looked towards Yuki with appreciation. "And thank you, Yuki-kun. It seems like I'm recovering now, so I can take the rest from here."

Yuki smiled, nodding his head.

"Of course Rias-sama, are you feeling better now then?"

"Yeah, I'm never drinking that stuff again. Onii-sama said it was a legit thing...or maybe he meant another. Either way, it caused me pain and now my skull isn't on fire anymore. But still it was quite harsh honestly. But thank you once again, I couldn't of explained it better myself. I'm sure one day, you'll lead a group of your own very well."

"Fufu my own group huh~? I dunno, Ravel-sama might be displeased."

Issei couldn't work out their conversation. He couldn't even recall that Yuki said he wasn't with Rias, they just seemed to talk normally together.

"Well, that would be Ravel for you, she surely does hog a lot of your time, Akeno is jealous."

Yuki was going to respond but then his phone rang. He picks it up, and answers it.

"Hello…? Oh, yes, is this...y-you have, I see. Then thank you very much. I'll be right there." Yuki hung up his phone, and bowed his head. "I have to go swiftly, so thank you for everything you guys, and I'll see you later. Have fun."

"Wait! S-Since you're a Devil, you're a leader, right!?"

Yuki paused himself, and shook his head.

"Nope~ I'm not the leader, second in command. Happily~"

"O-Of what group?!"

"You'll find out~"

As quickly as he said that, Yuki was out of the door. Issei was surprised by his speed, not seeing him, while Akeno pouted that he was gone.

* * *

Yuki arrived at a different area, a place that was rather secret, one of the orphanages that he ran. Since he was a child, he had managed to expand and build more, and though he didn't have much money left, he didn't care.

He walked closer, and moved to the main area of the orphanage. Walking inside, he saw three children, two males one with brown hair and green eyes and the other had red hair and yellow eyes and a female with golden eyes and short red hair as well, walking closer towards the young boy, so he paused his body, and bent down towards them, a smile on his face.

"Hello Kyle-kun, Yu-kun and Kimi-chan, how are you guys doing today?"

"Onii-sama! I've decided, I'm going to become a protector of our home too! I've even decided I'm going to stay here when I get older, and live with everyone forever!"

Kyle responded to Yuki who smiled happily.

"That's a noble goal Kyle-kun. I'm glad you're looking more happy, I was worried about you for a little while."

The little boy chuckled softly, rubbing under his nose.

"W-Well, I want to be strong like Onii-sama as well, so I'll train daily!"

"Me too!"

Yu replied, Kimi placing her hands together shyly.

"...I'll care for the children too."

"You three have very noble goals. I'm very proud of you, all of you. I'm glad that you're all growing into stronger people. And I'm glad you're all smiling again, when we first met, you were so sad, but there's no need to be sad. Are you getting on with everyone else?"

[Yes!]

Their replies made him smile happily.

"Then I'm glad. We'll speak a little more later, but I have to get to a meeting, okay?"

[Okay Onii-sama!]

They pumped their arms in the air, and ran off playing. Yuki smiled briefly, then walked towards an office area.

Entering without a worry, he saw a woman he was familiar with, and moved closer.

"So, did you find out anything?"

"Nothing in particular, but there's something that you might be interested in."

"Is it Irina-chan or Xenovia-chan?"

Yuki showed a concerned face, but the young woman shook her head.

"Nothing like that, they are okay. But, a few days ago, the news has just been spread, the Maiden Asia Argento has been excommunicated."

"Asia Argento-san...why does that name sound so familiar to me…?"

"It's the Holy Maiden Asia, the one with Twilight Healing."

The woman responded, causing Yuki to slap his head.

"Of course it is. I've heard of her before, she always seemed to be a good girl...how did someone like her get excommunicated? Did she pull a me and run away or something?"

"No, apparently, I don't know the full details, but she healed a Devil, and she was found out, and kicked out."

"Well, it wasn't me." He joked, but looked out of the window curiously. "Asia Argento-san huh, being excommunicated from the Church, perhaps I should find her, and see if she's okay."

"Would that be wise?"

The woman's question was met with a smile from Yuki.

"Yeah, it would be fine. I know what it is like to be booted from the Church, it can be quite shocking. And I've heard a few years ago, that she was quite...what's the word…quite innocent I'd say. Some people can't hack it out of the Church without assistance. So I don't know what to think about this girl...I'll have to find her and make sure she's okay. Maybe I'll adopt her as my Imouto or something like Yuuto-kun is my Otouto~"

"I'll do the usual and check to see if there's any sighting's of her."

Yuki offered his kind smile towards the woman before him.

"Thank you, and about that other matter, about...erm, you know..."

He didn't know how quite to say it, feeling slight guilt inside of him.

But the young woman knew what he was trying to say.

"You mean Shidou-san and Xenovia-san?"

"Yeah...they're okay, right? Nothing's...happened to them, right?"

Even after all those years, he never could forget those two, and regularly kept tabs on them, knowing that he would probably never meet them on friendly terms again. He didn't care, he still thought of them as friends and comrades.

"No, nothing more than usual. Nothing out of the ordinary, they're fine, besides Irina-san looking for you and what not." Yuki expressed sadly, thinking about the pair, and what they would do and how they were as well, missing them within his heart. "Even then, I'll make arrangements right away and look. Also, about this aforementioned Khaos Brigade, I wasn't able to find much about them. Whatever they are, they're keeping their activities quite secret."

Yuki puts on a frown.

"I thought as much. But I thought I'd ask anyway, seems like there could be a Longinus in there as well."

"Longinus, what a thing...on the side of the villains as well..."

"Dangerous indeed. But, we'll still have to think positively. And while I've got time, which seems in short supply nowadays, I'll go and have fun with the children~ It's always great when I get to act as a child~ Fufu, it is fun~"

The young woman expressed a smile as he ran out of there.

Within a few seconds, she looked outside, to see that he was playing a game of tag with a number of the children. She didn't understand how he could be so kind in situations that he would be put in. But it only proved to show that he had a strong heart, and for that, she was proud.

Even as she extended her beautiful wings behind her, she lightly smiled.

"Such an interesting boy, Yuki-kun~"

* * *

"So, one of my other subjects is in that town where Kokabiel has his idiots planted, is that right?"

A man with a keen sense of disgust around him asked. The young woman who faced him, held a face that didn't exactly look like she wanted to be in this persons company.

But even then, she didn't pause her movements, and nodded her head.

"Yes, that's right, he goes by Yuki now."

The woman answered with a heavy heart, causing the man to stroke his chin.

"That's how it is, to finally find such a subject again. Let's see what he is capable of, Subject Seven. You'll go and see his potential, and then we'll go from there. The nitwits there can't even fight a Middle Level Devil, never mind one of my prized subjects." The woman's face turned upwards into a small smile, but the man's eyes turned to rage immediately, and got in her face, making her smile go away. "A shred of humanity I see? I thought I destroyed that years ago."

"...No, I was just thinking about seeing him, is all."

She said with nearly no emotion, she couldn't break it away completely, she held onto a shred as much as she could.

"Well, you're going to have to do your best, to try and fight him hard because I want to see some results. Also, don't even show your emotions again, get rid of them, you don't need them, don't think your Prince is coming to save you, you're nothing but a tool. And if you disobey me, you'll know what will happen to you, and your little friends as well."

The young woman released a breath, nodding her head, and turned away. On her face, there was a clear discomfort, and even a melancholic expression within her eyes but she held it together.

"...Yes, Master, I'll leave right away and take control over those people."

The man sat back in his chair, and chuckled dirtily.

"Good Subject Seven. Be off soon. Oh, don't forget your new sword, it might not be the real article, but it will get the job done."

"Yes, Master."

The young woman took off walking away.

In some ways, she was happy, despite mostly being devastated about what she had to do now.

But, she would be able to interact with someone again, someone that she truly did care about.

Someone who was family.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, that's the end of it! The Fallen Angels are becoming more terrified of Yuki, but someone is waiting in the wings to throw a spanner into the works and will change things up, someone who is going to be even able to give Yuki quite the hard time. Yuki and the others are discussing what they're going to be doing about the Fallen Angels, while he also introduces Ise to the world of Devils! Even if they aren't in the same group, I suppose Yuki's taken a Senpai role with Ise. Akeno and Yuki had their back and forth, and have set a date between them which we'll see rather soon. And Aika's being pervy as always, though it embarrasses Yuuto, Yuki's not bothered. Yuki and Le Fay also had a sweet little bonding moment together. And now Yuki knows about Asia, what's gonna happen next? And a mysterious being at the end...who is that~? We'll find out eventually~**

 **Thanks for reading everyone!**

 **Yuki; Ravel, Koneko, Kuroka, Gasper (fem), Le Fay, Xenovia, Rossweisse, Irina, Akeno, Kunou, Grayfia, Mittelt. (WIP)**

 **Issei; Rias, Asia, Isabela, Tsubasa, Walburga, Raynare, Aika. (WIP)**

 **Ravel's Peerage**

 **Queen; Yuki.**

 **Rooks; Koneko, Gasper (mutation)**

 **Bishops; Le Fay, Kuroka.**

 **Knights; Xenovia, Irina.**

 **Pawns; Rossweisse (4 pieces), Kunou (3 pieces) Mittelt (1 piece)**

 **Rias peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Aika, Isabela.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Walburga.**

 **Knights; Yuuto, Raynare.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Primevere; Aah, I hope you did well in your exams, I know how tedious they can be. And thanks! Yeah, they had a nice little date didn't they? Ooh eventually they'll all go on dates with Yuki. And yeah, they surely are getting very serious, Ravel and the others are gonna have to step up now. Haha, they surely are, very frightened of him. He surely is a very big tease with her. And yeah, Yuki and Ravel have quite the dynamic between the two of them. And yeah, I think they do anyway. Ooh yeah, we'll be getting more ideas on his background as the story goes on. And thank you very much!**

 **hellspam; She's quite the perverted girl, isn't she? Even if it is uncomfortable for Yuuto (Yuki simply doesn't care), she'll do weird things. And I am glad you're glad~ Hehe, it was pretty fun, Rias' mind was quite under stress during all of that. I'm glad you liked Ravel and Yuki's little moment, they've got plenty more in the future~ Le Fay and Yuki surely do have a fun dynamic to explore for the future. It could be, it could even be an enemy, we'll have to wait, and see. And yeah, it is gonna be fun when they are introduced.**

 **LoamyCoffee; He could be, we'll have to wait, and see~**

 **ChaosJeff; She's very scared of it yeah, just imagine Koneko getting pissed off, doesn't sound good huh~? They surely do, they are quite similar so they do fight sometimes.**

 **Tohka123; Thanks very much! Indeed they are yeah. Yuki and Le Fay always have some fun little back and forths, it shall be rather cute~ And yeah, Yuki and Akeno have quite the dynamic between the two of them. And I'll try my best!**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks very much! She surely is, we'll have to wait and see for that~ She might go because she's in love with Ise or something~ Yeah, they might make it~ And cool suggestions!**

 **merendinoemiliano; Thanks!**

 **Nivek Beldo; Hehe, it was fun to write, and how Ise would react if someone challenged it playfully like Yuki does. Rias was a little sick yeah, she wanted to get something to defeat Riser, and then she suffered a headache of a bad proportion. He did yeah, and yeah, she could be an Angel, or a dark Angel...but yeah, Yuki is there big brother, and will always look after them no matter what. They did yeah, we'll see them play more of a role in the near future.**

 **desdelor97; Thanks very much! And I'll try my best!**

 **scorpin17; Thanks very much! And not a problem~**

 **KobayashiSenpai; Thanks! Yeah, they had some cool moments together, didn't they? They do have quite a good dynamic with one another, seeing how the other could push them to go far. She does yeah, she even suggested that he should start one, so she's okay with it~ Ooh she, she definitely does want to do that as well first~ They have a good dynamic I believe. Ise and Yuki are gonna have a, quite fun relationship with one another. They are set yeah, and for Kalawarner, I haven't decided who she should go to yet. Yeah, maybe she could, the same for Yubelluna. And here's more!**

 **Dragonsayianblue; Thanks! Yeah, things are spicing up now! Ooh they could be yeah, well he couldn't call him short since Yuki's actually a little taller than Ise is. And yeah, that would be funny~ Well, they are going to be apart of it, it is Ravel's elder brother after all, so they'll have some role there. And thank you!**

 **Guest 1; Yeah, she potentially could do. And yeah, she'd be cool.**

 **Skull Flame; He is very scared yeah, he's pretty much petrified. Hehe they surely would. If you know the character it is, and something personal about them from their past, then the name would make sense. That's Aika for you, she's into the male romance thing. She surely is yeah, and she came off worse for it, but don't count Rias out yet. Le Fay's got a cute side to her yeah, and will have lots of cuddles in the future~ Ooh we'll find out who that is in the future~ And thank you very much!**

 **Guest 2; Yeah, I don't see why not, that would be rather cool in my eyes. And yeah, that sounds cool as well~**

 **TheUnknownUser2; Well, she might do, we'll have to wait, and see~**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much! Yeah, that would be good as well~ And you're right about that, they are petrified of Yuki. Kuroka's a fun teacher, if you don't piss her off. Le Fay is just so adorable and lovable as well~ They have quite a cool dynamic I believe anyway~ When Irina and Xenovia come back, it is going to be rather interesting~ And yeah she's gonna play a huge part into Yuki's story. And yeah, I don't see why not.**

 **zephyer; Hehe, because I was as well~**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Yeah, he surely has, they are downright scared of him. That's Aika for you, she ruins quite a few things, but she's a fun addition. And yeah, Akeno and Yuki had some cute moments, didn't they? Hehe, yeah Ise probably didn't want to see that, though Yuki didn't seem to care either way. She is yeah, she loves her brother, and partly, she does like spending time with Yuki as well, so she likes hanging out with them alot. And yeah, that's Arthur, he does wanna find strong opponents for his sword. It could be Gabriel, it could be an enemy, we'll eventually see~ She hasn't given up, but she's directing her attentions to someone else, who she believes has done something terrible.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Meeting's of the past!**

"Alright." Dohnaseek said with a raised eyebrow. "We've got Yuki-sama to deal with...any ideas?"

Dohnaseek was at a loss. He was sure that they might be able to take care of the others. But Yuki was an unknown and he was a frightening experience for the Fallen Angels. And the others didn't know what to do either.

They thought about it, but Raynare kept thinking about Issei.

She kept thinking about what happened that day, and why she hesitated.

Was it because of the thoughts of doubting the leader known as Kokabiel?

Was it because she saw it as wrong?

She didn't know, she truly didn't know.

But she knew that she didn't want to do this anymore, she didn't want to follow Kokabiel's orders, she didn't like it at all.

"This is...maybe we should just give up?"

Raynare voiced her thoughts, confusing them even more.

"What?"

Kalawarner spat out.

Mittelt inclined her head.

"Y-Yes we are...n-no, we can't just do that, c-can we…?"

The young woman looked between them, then nodded her head.

"Aren't we in over our heads. Maybe we've done enough, we don't have to carry on. More than the Devils, Yuki-sama and the rest, is this really worth it? Kokabiel is...he's a very powerful enemy, how are we supposed to deal with something like this…? We're not going to be able to win against Yuki-sama, lets just say that right now. There's just no fucking way, lets just give up for now, and we can explain-"

"Explain, what exactly?"

Dohnaseek demanded from the young woman, as a young white haired red eyed man that looked slightly like Yuki rolled up into the area, and gave off a chuckle.

"How gross~ You're worried about Onii-sama~"

"He's a fucking nightmare! We can't deal with that kind of power!"

Raynare's roaring was cut off with Freed laughing.

"That's cute. Don't worry, Onii-sama wouldn't hurt me, we have a very special connection~ Don't worry about it now."

"Why do you keep calling him 'Onii-sama' exactly?"

Mittelt demanded roughly, Freed wagged his finger in a disgusting manner.

"Hahaha, that's right~ Don't be worried, he's so fun! I want to play with Onii-sama, and I wanna see what his insides look like! Don't worry Fallen Angel-sama's, I shall be able to kill off Onii-sama and then we'll be all cool~"

Kalawarner scoffed.

"No offence, okay a little offence...no, a lot. You couldn't fight him. Mittelt and I were played with by him-"

"Did he ram it inside of you and shoot deeply into your Fallen Angel wombs~?"

Freed dirty comment caused Kalawarner to form a sword of light in her hands.

"You fucking shit! Shut the fuck up right now!"

Kalawarner held her rage more and more as time went on.

"Myahahahaha, you're all worried of a shitty Devil! Even if it is Onii-sama, don't worry so much about him. He's a cute pussy cat, I'll have to shave off all his fur, skinning him alive! But don't worry about it, I'll do it! I'll make him scream-"

"You couldn't make anyone scream, Freed."

A new voice…

At the door to the Church, there was a young woman stood there. Her large breasts bounced as she walked. She easily was around Kuroka level of breasts, her womanly hips couldn't be denied either. On her hip, was a single sword, and her long hair was hidden by the cloak that she was wearing, not even her eyes could be seen properly.

"Who the hell are you bitch?"

Dohnaseek commanded directly, but the young woman merely stood there without a care on her face.

"My name doesn't matter. All that does is that you work for me now, for my Master."

Her words made Dohnaseek stand up, forming a spear of light within his hand.

"And what if we say no?"

She disappeared instantly, and the blade she had stuck through Dohnaseek's shoulder. Everyone gasped as his spear of light was dropped to the ground and shattered.

"Then I'll kill you."

She dislodged the blade from his shoulder, then slammed her palm into his face. The force of the palm was so strong that the force of the air was bent, and it blasted outwards, forcing Kalawarner, Raynare, Mittelt, and Freed backwards as well, Dohnaseek slammed against the back wall, and went through it.

Dohnaseek laid there with his wound bleeding. He wasn't dead, but he did have a hard wound on his body. And he wasn't conscious either, he was knocked out from such a simple yet effective attack as well.

"W-Who the hell is this whore!?"

Mittelt heard Freed spat out, as the young girl shivered herself.

The cloaked woman turned around and showed a daring face.

"Whore, am I? I came from your boss Kokabiel, and it seems like you're having trouble with someone."

"K-Kokabiel-sama…?"

Raynare sat up, shivering her body at the pressure that the young woman was quietly releasing at the same time. Raynare could even feel the piercing gaze on her as the woman briefly ran her eyes over the woman's body.

"That's right. He's in league with my Master, and has decided that you've been doing a bad job, so I've come to take control over operations. It is like that, you will answer to my authority, and those who disobey me, shall be ended with this blade in my hand. So, what is it going to be?"

The young woman frightened all of them that were around. Dohnaseek was still unconscious so he didn't have an impact right now, but Raynare stood on her shaky legs, only to be floored when the woman released her pressure once more, Kalawarner placing a hand over her heart.

"Y-You feel so strong…."

"That's right, it is a conditioning of my life, and I shall use this power to overrule you all. If you don't follow me, then be prepared for a swift death. But if you work with me, we'll be obtaining the one known as Asia Argento, and her Sacred Gear."

"Even then, how do we know you came from Kokabiel-sama? And how do you even know about this in the first place?"

Kalawarner had her doubts, but the young woman shook her head.

"Don't believe me, I'd consider you stupid if you did blindly trust me. Check it out with Kokabiel himself." She took out a phone and threw it towards Kalawarner who caught it. "It has Kokabiel's private number and only his number inside. And it has enough money for one phone call, I suggest you use it wisely."

The young woman announced, Raynare looking towards Kalawarner, and Mittelt. Freed held a dirty smirk on his face and kept looking at the young woman's breasts in her cloak, but the young woman didn't seem to care at all.

"Do you think we can trust her…?"

"We need to find out from Kokabiel-sama, Kalawarner."

Raynare directed, but Kalawarner wasn't sure what to think about all of this.

"Y-You're not wrong..."

"B-But Yuki-sama is...we can't fight him, what are we going to do…?"

Mittelt showed a scared face with her doubts fully on display, but the young woman waved her hand.

"It's fine, I'll deal with him."

"Y-You're strong enough to say something like that?"

Raynare wasn't sure, but the young woman nodded her head, swinging her sword to the side confidently, and in doing that, the air pressure was released, cutting through several pews alone, and even cut the side of the Church as well.

"I'm sure I can handle this Yuki." She confidently said, turning her head to the side. When she did, her eyes lowered, and with no one looking, she inhaled silently. " _Please, don't let them win this time too...you can stop me...you're now named Yuki...you can stop me before I hurt anyone...please do Yuki._ " She turned her head back to them and showed a confident face, glad her inner thoughts couldn't be heard by anyone. "So, do I have your full cooperation or don't I?"

They didn't know what to say as a response, but the young woman's eyes seemed to be truly scary at that moment. They didn't know if something was going to happen or not, but for now, they knew they were weaker than this woman before them and they couldn't fight her normally, so for now, they had to keep themselves safe.

* * *

"If I was a girl abandoned from the Church, where would I go…."

Yuki murmured to himself, checking out a few leads about this, Asia Argento.

Because he knew what it was like to be left behind by the Church, he wished to help her. At least give her a new opportunity to do something like that.

He had several leads, but nothing was ever panning out.

He was worried for her, of course he was.

He didn't exactly know her, but whenever he heard that someone was let go from the Church, depending on reasons, he'd go and see if they needed a helping hand and make sure that they weren't going to be used.

As he was thinking about where she could be, Gasper walked into his bedroom, and moved closer to the owner of the room.

"Y-Yuki-senpai?"

Gasper called, gaining Yuki's attention.

He turned and saw Gasper stood there in her panties, without a bar on. She held a super cute yet super shy expression on her face. He adopted a smile on his face, leaning down towards her, and offered his smile.

"Hey Gasper-chan, what's going on? You look super cute! And you've even decided to go braless as well. Fueee, it seems those confidence lessons are growing on you Gasper-chan. That's not the only thing growing either~"

Gasper looked down at her bust, noticing that she had noticed an increase of her breast size lately. She presumed it was because of a combo of her physiology and her desire to want to be with Yuki as well, Ravel also suggested something similar once. Though she still wasn't Kuroka's size, and she was still a loli, her breasts were quite a good size for a girl of her height.

"S-Senpai, I just...I just wish to please Senpai..."

"You don't have to please me Gasper-chan, just by being yourself, I get the greatest joy."

Gasper began blushing, thinking about his words.

"S-Senpai, what are you doing?"

"Ooh, I'm just looking for a girl to see if she's alright. There's been a few reports, but so far, nothing has panned out."

Gasper nodded, getting onto his lap, straddling his lap. He placed his hands on her lower back, so she didn't fall backwards.

"Senpai...remember when we first met?"

"And how scared you was?"

"N-No! W-When we first met...and how you held me in y-your arms, it was the best kind of feeling..."

Yuki placed a hand on the side of her face, and gave it a gentle stroke.

"I remember, I was worried about you. But here you are now, looking ever so cute and cuddly. Even though you're always worried, you're growing stronger all the time Gasper-chan and I am so proud of you as well~"

"T-Then Senpai, is it okay if I stay in your arms as well? I like Senpai's warm embrace, and it is the best kind of feeling to have."

Gasper's confidence was growing, and Yuki felt good as well. His hand slowly slid down her back and rested on her lower back. She looked up at him with doe beautiful pink eyes, and he felt his heart feeling good from just a single stare.

"I'm glad, you can sit with me even more if you'd like?"

She nodded her head, as Yuki twirled around in the chair, and sat at the desk, going over some papers. Gasper looked on, resting her head on his shoulder, and felt safe within his embrace, so much so that she brushed his cheek with her lips, and smiled up at him.

"Senpai, you're so kind to look for this girl. Even t-though she's not your responsibility, you're still looking for her."

"Well, I know what it is like to be left by the Church, so I want to help all of them. But she's not making it easy on me to find her wherever she is."

"I'm sure you'll find her Senpai, you can do it!"

Gasper cheered, giving her encouragement, making Yuki smile even more, petting her head with his free hand. His other hand was currently around Gasper's body and now being held by her own hand, linking their fingers together.

"Thank you Gasper-chan. I'm going to do my best." His neck cocked to the side, revealing his neck to Gasper's shock and blushing face. "Go ahead Gasper-chan, drink me."

"S-Senpaaaaaaaaaaai! Y-You can't say it l-like thaaaaaaaaaaat!"

Gasper's body quivered with excitement and worry at the same time. She wanted to drink him, but she felt embarrassed to do so. Though Yuki made a large smile appear on his face for the young Vampire girl.

"But, I want you to drink my blood Gasper-chan, I know that you can do it. Go ahead, I know that you like that."

Gasper's cheeks turned even redder by the second.

"...S-Senpai, even though I do...y-you're saying such things...b-blood is...S-Senpai, it is so intimate..."

His eyes went towards Gasper, and developed a smile on his face, a teasing yet tender one as well.

"Well, I want Gasper-chan and I to be more intimate with one another."

Raspy was his voice, and Gasper melted due to it. She moved closer, her desire for his neck taking over her. Yuki made sure she had access so he tossed his head to the side. She lowered her lips onto his neck, shyly kissing the long neck. Her eyes went towards Yuki's but she saw that he was perfectly content.

So, she took the plunge and bit into his neck, and drunk deep of his blood.

"A-Aaaah, Gasper-chan, you're so rough~"

"Shenpai donsh shay thast..."

She couldn't speak probably because her mouth was around his neck. He cupped her head onto his neck, allowing her to drink even more. He had to admit that he had grown to like her drinking his blood, it always felt so intimate, and when he did, she usually became more expressive as well. Perhaps it was the boost in power, or it was something else entirely, but there was something about drinking his blood that she truly did like and that he liked it as well.

"Fufu, it is true though Gasper-chan, you're so rough with your drinking, it is like you're trying to drink me dry~"

Gasper felt heat pool inside of her, continuing her drinking for a few more seconds, before pulling away, continuing to blush even more. Yuki noticed by the corner of her mouth, a bit of his stray blood remained, so using his finger, he brushed it, and presented it to her. Shyly, she stuck out her tongue, lapping up the remaining blood off his finger.

"S-Senpai, I'm sorry for being rough, it is just so good...your blood is the best. It's so delicious, and intoxicating, I could become drunk off your blood Senpai, I wish to drink deeply even more of your blood Senpai..."

"I see, so that's how it is. Don't worry Gasper-chan, I'm always here for you to have a drink of me." Gasper held tightly onto his form, and snuggled against him. "Fueee, if Koneko-chan found out you're like this, she would become displeased. But it is okay with me, I find you very adorable~"

"S-Senpai, can I stay with you like this for a while pleeease!?"

Yuki consented with a nod, pulling his arms around her.

"While the others are busy, lets stay here like this."

"Y-Yes Senpai..."

Sinking into the Senpai that she loved, she allowed herself to be with him for the longest times.

* * *

" _Honestly, doing something like this…I couldn't even find a valuable ally, besides probably Le Fay-san that is, and even then she doesn't even seem interested in joining my kind of peerage, so that's going to be...ugh, I need to gain stronger allies, I don't know how Rias-sama does it. Even then, I have Yuki and the others, is it going to be enough? I want to have the strongest kind of peerage I can. Yuki trusted in me, Kuroka-sama trusted in me, so did Koneko-san and Gasper-san as well. They chose to follow me, I want repay their strengths and become stronger._ "

Ravel placed her hand out in front of her, and from her extended hand, a volley of flames were erupted. From her extended flames, the hotness of the flames couldn't deny that she was from the house of Phenex.

What she was doing right now…

She was letting off steam.

Due to what happened with the meeting that was going to have her attain a new peerage member, she hadn't been able to meet the requirements she set for them. No one was a good candidate, she wasn't looking for God class beings, of course not. But she was searching for strong allies in her future fights as well.

She also was training her body, wanting to become stronger.

She had begun realizing that some of the other members in her peerage were stronger than she was. Kuroka and Yuki definitely were, Koneko and Gasper could be, and she didn't want to fall behind. She knew that she wouldn't be able to match the likes of the top tiers of her peerage members, but after hearing how they could be fighting a Longinus user, it was a simple fight that she needed to attain. She needed to be able to use her flames in a different way and to become stronger than she was before.

Kuroka, entering the training room, noticed Ravel's annoyed face, so she moved closer and closer. With a devilish smirk on her face, she placed a hand on Ravel's back, giving her a fright.

"Aaah! Maou-sama bitch!"

Kuroka growled, raising a barrier to block the flames Ravel sent towards her. Kuroka had to admit that Ravel's flames weren't bad, they managed to even break apart a make shift shield that Kuroka had thrown up, that alone was impressive.

"Kuroka-sama, don't frighten me!"

Ravel yelled back, making Kuroka cross her eyebrows together.

"You attacked me, and I'm the one being reprimanded all of a sudden nyaaaa!? Screw you you bitch!"

Kuroka shot back, and went to walk away, but Ravel placed her hand out.

"Please hold on, I'm sorry. I'm jumpy right now. I'm just agitated. I didn't mean to attack you, I feel bad now."

"You've not been able to sleep with Yuki-chan because of your weird fetish for me? I understand, but you don't have to burn me to make me hotter than I already am~"

Ravel's eyes rapidly blinked.

"No, this hasn't gotten anything to do with Yuki, or any feelings you think I have for you. It is about the fact that during that meeting, there wasn't a single person who was interested in joining my peerage that was able to become apart of my peerage that were of good reputation or power even. We got people that were either fans which is fine, or people trying to recruit me into their lesbian occult, or you girls as well, so it is a foreign enemy, you know what I mean Kuroka-sama? It seems that while Rias-sama gains stronger peerage members, and might even have the Red Dragon as well beside her, we're falling behind."

"Geez, you've got me, and Shirone and Yuki-chan and Gasper-chan, we're better than those people. They all suck and we're all great, you know? Rias is a weirdo anyway, and her peerage might have gained a Longinus, but it doesn't matter. We can destroy any Longinus with the powers that we have. Even if it is the Red Dragon shit, we're cooler than she is. And we'll get better peerage members nyaaa. We wouldn't want posers anyway, right?"

Ravel couldn't believe that Kuroka was the one actually saying something like that. She honestly didn't think that she would see something like that from Kuroka. The woman who usually was at odds with her, was actually giving her helpful advice, and it made her feel better than before.

"W-Well, yes, you're right, but I still want to become strong...how are you so strong?"

"Because I'm naturally adorable~" Ravel shot a glare for her, but Kuroka laughed and wagged her finger. "I do something called training and other things like that. When I'm not pissing you off, or trying to get into Yuki-chan's pants, I do train myself."

"W-What about teaching though…?"

Ravel thought it was rather strange that Kuroka hadn't mentioned that.

Kuroka showed an uncaring face.

"Those pieces of horse shit besides my Yuki-chan? They only make my life a misery, why should I dedicate any time to care about them when they are abusers of my love and trust? I didn't always feel this cynical towards them, but after...months of dedication to them, they throw it back in my face on a regular basis, so they can go away now, and leave me alone forever and ever."

Ravel knew she'd get an answer like that, but she knew that she'd have to try and do something to get her to be a better Sensei.

"W-Well, the good thing is that you try, okay?"

"I'm always trying, they are always losing those pieces of shit. Make me look bad, I say they look like terrible people and I hope they dissect themselves or something. They have ground me down Ravel, I am not the person I want to be with those people around me. The only saving grace is that I get to flirt with Yuki-chan and freak the fuck out of all of them and make them beg me for mercy as well, that's a good thing isn't it Ravel?"

Ravel wasn't so sure about that, but just showed a weak smile on her face.

"S-Sure, I guess. As long as you're happy, then I am as well."

"Good, now lets train you! I mean, aren't you working on building your stamina so you can hold the sexy form of you and Yuki-chan nyaaaa? To become stronger, and to increase your flames and other things as well, so yeah, so lets do this."

"D-Do what?"

Kuroka walked closer, and without inhibitions, grabbed Ravel's budding breasts, causing her to moan out, making Kuroka smirk right back towards her.

"Train your body. Stamina isn't only good for fighting you know? You have to have a lot of stamina when you become older than you are now, and you have to have it for sex as well."

"K-Kuroka-sama!"

Ravel panted, her cheeks as red as fire.

"What? That's how it is Ravel, you've got to have a good chance at sex. If you don't last at least an hour, then it will be bad. Yuki-chan's always training, his stamina is great, while you sit on your ass all day and eat bonbons."

"I don't eat bonbons! Or sit on my butt all day!"

Kuroka snickered slightly.

"Sure, that's how it is. So come on, lets train your powers and all that good stuff!"

"...Why is it when you sound like you're helping me, you're scaring me at the same time?"

"It's your imagination, don't worry about it now. Lets go Ravel, lets train and fight, alright?"

Ravel didn't know what she was going to do, but Kuroka smirked, and twirled her finger around happily, and walked forward. Her eyes were shining away happily, it was a devastating thing for Ravel however.

* * *

"Aaaaaaah! Kuroka-sama's a slave driver..."

Ravel breathed out as she, and Yuki sat in a sauna together. With towels around their important parts, Yuki leaned his head backwards, and then looked towards Ravel once more.

"So, you asked Kuroka-san to train you huh?"

"Well, I just want to become strong as well. I see my peerage growing all the time, so I don't want to lose, and Kuroka-sama is probably tied with you as the strongest member of my peerage, and she's a female, and she wont go easy on me like you would."

"Ravel-sama, I'm offended."

Yuki's arm was then held by Ravel, and she pulled closer.

"It's true though, you'd pull your punches with me...which is good, because you want to protect me as well. But, I want to become stronger as well, and I wont be able to do that without someone attacking me seriously. And I've seen my regeneration isn't always going to work either."

Yuki placed a hand on her face, stroking her sweaty face. He then leaned closer, Ravel's face turning slightly red.

"I understand, you want to become stronger, just don't push yourself, okay Ravel-sama?"

"Don't worry about me Yuki, I can take Kuroka-sama's training. But being with Yuki at the end of the day is good, I like it when you and I spend alone time together. Everyone else is surely becoming increasingly difficult when we are trying to be alone together."

"So, Ravel-sama, why is it that you're becoming agitated when it comes to the others? You're not jealous, right Ravel-sama?"

"W-Wha…? N-No! I'm not jealous at all!"

Ravel denied it, but Yuki leaned closer, and came closer. Ravel's face turned more and more red by the second. She could see his toned body quite well, and she even could see him from down below, and bit her lower lip, peaking at the towel which separated her view from his member.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-Yes, I am sure! Y-You'd return to me...r-right?"

"What a thing to ask, of course I would Ravel-sama. I'd always return to you."

Ravel gained a shy face, leaning closer to him this time. Her lips overlapped his own, and took his hand in her own. Moving slowly, she placed his hand on her breast, and her face turned even more red by the second.

Yuki found her actions cute, and went one step further, bringing the young girl onto his lap, her towel slid down slightly to show her budding breasts. Even though she wasn't the biggest, she had quite a good sized chest.

Because she had initiated it, he rotated his hand on her bust, her nipple hardened, and she moaned into his mouth. Knowing he could be more bold now, he went faster with his hand, and slid his tongue into her mouth.

Ravel didn't even fight back, allowing his tongue to wrap around the girls own tongue, displaying their affection between one another. Even Ravel's hand was on his chest, and rubbed gently, the steam pooling around one another, and caused them to feel even hotter.

When Ravel pulled away from him, she developed a shy face.

"S-Sorry, I quite...you know, Yuki. When we're alone, I really like it...I mean, we feel almost like a...no, maybe we are one...b-but you know, Yuki...h-how's it going with searching for that g-girl...erm, A-Asia-san did you say?"

"Ooh yeah, Asia-san, it seems like there could be some good answers to where she is. But why does it sound like you were deflecting the question of yourself?"

"N-No! I wasn't doing that, just your imagination!"

Ravel denied it, but Yuki could tell she was lying. They had been together too long for such a thing to happen.

"Are you sure Ravel-sama? You can speak to me, you know?"

"H-Honestly, there's nothing going on. I just like spending time with you Yuki, is all."

Yuki smiled down at her, and went to kiss her once more, but then the door burst open to reveal Rias, Akeno, Tsubaki, and Sona walking in clad in their towel.

Seeing his naked body apart from his hip area, Tsubaki gained a slight blush, the same for Sona. Rias was okay with it, and just smiled, Akeno on the other hand showed a jealous look on her face as well, wanting to go and say something.

"T-This isn't w-what it looks like! Yuki and I are...w-we're different t-to you and all...b-but, you know! Y-Yuki and I are..."

Ravel looked super embarrassed, with the way she was sat on his lap, and how his hand was still on her breast, but Yuki smiled, and waved with his free hand.

"Good evening you girls~ Sorry, Ravel-sama and I were just getting frisky~"

"Yuuuuuuuki! D-Don't tell them our private business!"

Yuki took his hand off Ravel's breast, and wrapped his arms around her waist, snuggling against the base of her neck. Ravel's face went red as the women sat down.

Rias, and Sona sat together, Tsubaki beside her and her eyes were drifting towards the near nude Yuki with a blush on her cheeks. Akeno sat beside Yuki and laid her head on his shoulder sweetly, so he took one of his arms, and wrapped it around Akeno, bringing her even closer.

"S-So, Rias-sama, w-what about your n-new Pawn?"

"My new Pawn huh." She answered Ravel while sighing. "If he does have that Longinus, then it is going to be a trial. Weird thing is that each time that he goes on a contract, he doesn't do it right...no, he gets good evaluations, but he doesn't get the papers signed or anything. I don't know, Ise is a very different boy."

"I think Buchou might like Ise-kun~"

Akeno giggled out, snuggling against Yuki's chest to Ravel's ire.

"W-Well, he's okay. I don't know him well enough so I don't know...b-but Sona, w-what about your Pawn? You only got him recently, right?"

Sona inclined her head, pushing her glasses up her face.

"Saji is a difficult child. He makes delusions of grandeur of...well, I think he might...no, it is ridiculous, he needs proper training."

"Though it seems Nimura also has a thing for Saji."

Tsubaki added, just as Yuki chuckled.

"Well, if it is Sona-sama, I'm sure she'll be able to deal with this~"

"Well, we wouldn't be having this problem if Yuki-kun agreed to become apart of my peerage."

Ravel gave her a narrowed eyed look.

"You're not still bitter about that, are you Sona-sama?"

Sona turned her head to the side.

"Of course not, it would be petty to do something of that nature."

"Yes, it would be. That's why I am glad you're not."

Sona's eyes went back towards Ravel, and saw how close she and Yuki were. She didn't feel jealous, but she felt, something different than she usually would do and even she didn't know what it was that was inside of her.

"I see, so Ravel-san, did you find any peerage members?"

"N-No, but even then, we've got plenty of time."

"Good, because I wish to face you one day in a Rating Game."

Sona's serious eyes were backed up with her posture.

The atmosphere was cold, Rias waved her hand curiously.

"Sona, you're sounding so serious, but I'm happy as well. Because one day, we'll all be facing one another in a Rating Game."

"But, Ravel-sama wont lose, sorry but I'm gonna have to face you all and fight for Ravel-sama's sake!"

Yuki said it with a peppy expression, Ravel nodding.

"As Yuki said, then I am pleased right now. We'll prove we're the strongest kind of peerage."

Akeno looked on between them, then she adopted a cute expression.

"Fufu, fighting against Yuki-kun would be good. I would love to have a battle of the teasing~"

"Fueee, Akeno-san, a battle of teasing? Of course, we could do something like that, couldn't we?"

The pair flirted with one another, making everything else unsure of what to say as a response.

* * *

The next day, Yuki walked towards the school, with only Koneko holding onto his hand, and Yuuto who decided to join them. Gasper had already gone with Kuroka, and Ravel said that she was busy in the morning's, and Akeno also had to go in for the sake of Rias.

"I'm glad we can walk together today Yuki-kun."

Yuki smiled towards Yuuto, giving him a thumbs up.

"Of course, anytime Yuuto-kun, my Otouto~"

Koneko looked up to see Yuuto giving a faint flush of his cheeks, probably in embarrassment. Though Koneko also saw Yuki smiling down towards her, so she tightened her hand on his own, and looked at Yuuto once more.

"...Senpai, it seems Yuuto-senpai is being weird as well."

"W-Weird Koneko-chan?"

Yuuto didn't know what she was saying, but Yuki shrugged his shoulders.

"Fufu, don't worry about such a thing Koneko-chan, Yuuto-kun, is my Otouto after all. All the former members of the Church and orphans are, they can look up to me as their Onii-sama or something, I don't know~"

"Onii-sama~"

Yuuto, Yuki, and Koneko stopped at that moment, and twirled around instantly.

Before them, they saw the man with white hair. Yuuto and Koneko blinked, looking towards Yuki, and the man before them.

They looked similar. Not exactly the same, some of their features were different. But the looks between them seemed to show that they were either related, or this was a massive coincidence between them all.

"...Who is this Yuki-kun?"

Yuuto questioned, unsure due to the priests clothing.

The man stuck out his tongue and made a wild smirk.

"Onii-sama, it's a reunion! It's been years, and you've become a scummy Devil? What's up with that exactly?"

"I'd rather be a scummy Devil than you~"

Yuki sang back without a care, the young man's eyes narrowing.

"Tch, Onii-sama always was a prude in teasing me. Well, I've become stronger since the last time we've met."

The man said, as Yuuto took a step forward.

"I don't like how you're calling Yuki-kun your Onii-sama, it is tainting. Even if you look similar, I wont allow you to."

"My, oh my! I get it, Onii-sama! This boy, does he bend over to receive~"

"How did you know Freed~? Nah, I am only into girls Freed, Yuuto-kun is my Otouto~" Something about that, pissed off Freed more than ever before. Yuki pulled Yuuto backwards, and kept him close while whispering "Don't do anything Yuuto-kun." feeling his anger rise, not realizing that others around had stopped and saw the 'embrace' and felt so happy, even some fangirls noses were bleeding. "But, what do you want Freed~? Could you want to join me as well~? Have you stopped being crazy now~?"

Teasing right back, matching the frivolous, yet different tones all together in the playful nature, Yuuto and Koneko couldn't help but notice their tones were different yet familiar all the same.

"Kekekeke, I see, I see! Well, that's also alright Onii-sama! I'm here too, so why don't you notice me huh? Give me some praise~"

"You're as insane as always Freed~"

"Thank you!" Freed received it...but then he thought about what Yuki said, and frowned. "Hey! Onii-sama, don't be mean! I only want to talk with you! Because you're the Onii-sama that I admire, even if you're a Devil, I still care about Onii-sama~"

Yuki rolled his eyes at the notion.

"If you say so. But, I also heard that you left the Church a few years ago when you were around 13 years old, right? What are you doing now? With the Grigori or something? I came to look for you, but I couldn't find you."

Freed, in a rare moment, felt a slight weird tingling sensation in his heart.

"...You came looking for me?"

"Well, duh Freed. I look for all of the people that have been left from the Church. But, why did you come here anyway?"

"I came to see you before you die~"

Koneko's and Yuuto's eyes narrowed, while Yuki just smirked.

"...Don't even think about hurting my Senpai, if you do I wont be happy."

"Yes, as Koneko-chan said, Yuki-kun is important to us, even mentioning his death is wrong."

Freed put a hand to his mouth and began laughing.

"Hahahaha, so Onii-sama's boyfriend and the tiny girl are getting in my way?"

Koneko's eye twitched...it wasn't a good one.

"Tiny…?"

Not sensing the feelings of Koneko deep within the young girl, Freed continued to show a dirty smile on his face.

"That's right, you're so small in every category, I'm surprised you're still around~ Are you apart of the itty bitty titty committee?"

Koneko felt her mind being blown.

It was like an eruption like no other.

She couldn't hold back anymore.

Koneko, was triggered.

"Ooh no..."

Yuki murmured, seeing the miasma rolling off of Koneko.

"...That's it, you're going to die!"

"Koneko-chan! You can't here! There's too many people!"

Yuki grabbed Koneko around the waist, pulling her back. But Koneko stomped on the ground, showing a wild look.

"I'm going to kill him I swear!"

Koneko moved forward, Yuki tripped, and was dragged along the ground while trying to hold back Koneko, the girl wasn't messing around this time. Freed continued to laugh, but Yuki could see others looking around and knew a fight wouldn't be good.

"Yuuto-kun! Help me! S-She's wicked strong!"

Yuki demanded, Yuuto nodding "Y-Yes of course." and wrapped his arms around Koneko, pulling the girl backwards...but, Koneko put more effort into her stride, and moved forward. Her wild eyes couldn't be detained.

Freed's laugh soon turned to fear as Koneko approached him.

"D-Damn...well, Onii-sama, I have to go, goodbye!"

Freed went to move, but Koneko swiftly moved forward, grabbing his foot, showing a harsh face.

"Fall."

BANG!

He tripped onto the ground while crying "Aaaaah! My nose!" and caused his nose to feel more pain. While looking like a monster, Koneko lifted him up by his foot, Yuuto and Yuki still trying to stop her, but Koneko right now was too strong.

"Itty bitty titty committee...huh."

Yuki and Yuuto cringed, her voice was so dark that even a dark creature would feel fear.

But Freed was angry and wanted to be free, even as he hung upside down.

"L-Let go you fucking loli!"

Koneko breathed hard out of her nose, Yuki and Yuuto desperately trying to stop her, but Koneko wouldn't be stopped.

"...Senpai happens to like loli's, and my breasts as well!"

THROW!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Yuki looked up into the sky, Freed disappeared and his presences was replaced with a twinkling light.

"...He's blasting off agaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaain~"

Yuki sang out, Koneko snapping her fingers.

"Good reference Senpai."

Yuki nodded his head, patting her head.

"He went far..."

Yuuto commented, standing up from the ground, the white haired boy already having got off the ground.

"Well, he kinda deserved it. Koneko-chan has lovely boobs, what's wrong with Freed? There's nothing wrong with loli's, they are adorable~"

Koneko held onto Yuki's hand tightly.

"Yes, I'm glad that you said that Senpai."

"But when he comes down, that's going to hurt...is he going to survive that?"

Yuuto wondered, Koneko showed a resolute look on her face.

"Who cares what happens to him, he insulted me, he can go to hell."

Yuki couldn't be more stunned by Koneko's words.

She truly wasn't happy right now.

Yuki then looked around at the others, seeing how they were talking about what happened.

He knew that if word spread, and there were too many people around to know how many saw it, so he quickly thought of something.

"How dare you cheat on me?!"

SLAP!

"O-Ow!"

Yuuto cried, holding a hand to his cheek.

Though Yuki didn't slap hard, he apologized to Yuuto in his mind for this, knowing that this would be the only way to stop any rumours about Koneko and other things.

"That's right, I found out Yuuto-kun! You, and that boy there that Koneko-chan got rid of for me! I thought we had something special! But clearly I was wrong!" Yuki produced fake tears in his eyes, the girls all looking heart broken. "Y-Yuuto-kun is a meanie, e-even though we had our thing...we're over Yuuto-kun. Goodbye, come on Koneko-chan lets go!"

Yuki turned heels and went away with Koneko in 'tears', leaving behind an angry mob of fangirls.

[Kiba-kyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun! Why break Yuki-kyun's heaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaart!? What's wrong with yooooooooooooooooooooooooooooou!?]

The girls and surprisingly some guys raged with others around looking on, as Yuki one by one from the side picked girls and guys off, with Koneko and erased their memories. He knew that if their attention was on the pair, then erasing memories would be hard, but this way, Yuuto would deal with them while the pair consisting of Koneko and Yuki erased memories, and cell phone pictures with their magical powers.

"W-Well, the thing is..."

Yuuto didn't know what to do, but a few girls came over, and put their hands together.

"Kiba-kun you have to make it right with your cheating ways!"

"Yes, yes! Yuki-kyun has a precious heart, and a sexy body! Please get back together soon! And don't cheat on him again!"

"Please get back with Yuki-kyun right now! Please! You can't do this! Why did you cheat on Yuki-kyun!? He's beautiful! With a beautiful soul!"

"Don't make light of his suffering! Your cheating is terrible!"

"Yuki-kyun is a pure soul! You cheater! Make it right, right now! And love one another even more!"

Yuuto felt like crying at that point, and just looked on at them, as the women and even men gave him relationship advice and to repair the 'relationship' that they had. Yuuto didn't know how to feel about it though.

At that moment however...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Yuuto, died inside at that moment.

Like she was a Knight, Aika came running down the street, bustling past the students, and grabbed Yuuto by the collar.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!? YOU BROKE YUKI-KYUN'S HEART WHEN I HAD SO MANY PLANS FOR YOU!?"

"B-But, that's..."

"NO! I WONT ACCEPT IT!"

"Kiryuu-san! Please calm down! A-And how did you..."

"I felt it deep inside of me." She put on a dramatic face, and then put her hands together. "I felt a disturbance in the force-"

"There's a force? Isn't that..."

"Yes, obviously there's a force, and I am connected to it." Aika nodded and continued. "I felt you break Yuki-kyun's heart, and cheated on him with another boy! That's cruel! I wont accept this, the fanclub about you two alone will be in total uproar about this and I make a lot of moneeeee..., I mean, I am the president of that club too! And we can't have a fanclub if there's no romance here!"

"There wasn't any romance to begin with! Yuki-kun is my Onii-sama, nothing else!"

Yuuto yelled back, but Aika placed a sly hand on Yuuto's shoulder.

"Don't be adorable, and lie about such things. Lying to yourself isn't good. Now, allow me to help you mend your cheating ways."

Yuuto looked terrified of Aika, and Aika seemed to be happy.

Yuki bent down to Koneko who both were transfixed on the sight before them, after they changed the memories of the others around.

"Hehe, it seems like Kiryuu-san is being super weird again, huh Koneko-chan?"

Yuki whispered to Koneko who shook her head in agreement.

"...She's very creepy, let's just be glad she's not in our group."

"Amen to that."

Yuki and Koneko high fived one another, as Aika gave Yuuto advice about relationships.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another location, Freed's body laid in a crater outside.

Blood came out of him in different places, staining the ground crimson, and his face was messed up.

"D-Damn loli..."

He croaked out, crying as he laid in the hole, the only thing he could move right now, was his eyebrows.

* * *

After the memories and phones were erased, Yuuto looked at Yuki, and began crying. His soft tears ran down his cheeks, while Yuki looked on from behind the school with Koneko looking on as well, wondering why he was doing that.

"...Why are you crying?"

Koneko asked after a few minutes of silence.

"S-She was...Yuki-kun, she told me things...she said that I was a horrible person t-that broke your heart...I-I'm sorry...t-that was the worst e-experience of my l-life, those girls...that Kiryuu-san..."

"Ooh Yuuto-kun, don't cry about it, I'm sorry. We needed them distracted so they didn't run off, so I did it, it's all I could think of~ And I didn't think Kiryuu-san would go so hyper, and detail every aspect of your life to you...weird girl. I need to talk to that girl, and set her head straight, scaring fellow peerage members like that. What is she thinking?"

"...She needs a reality check."

Yuki agreed with Koneko wholeheartedly.

"But wow, there's a club dedicated to Yuuto-kun and myself huh. I didn't even know that...makes me scared on what they talk about when together."

Yuuto shuddered as well, not wanting to think about it.

"...Those rapid fangirls are crazy Senpai, best not think about it."

"You're not wrong Koneko-chan, at the mere mention of Yuuto-kun and I, they swarm us, didn't think they'd go that crazy though..." Yuki wore a complicated face, but then shook his head. "Okay, now with that out of the way, we should be getting to class..."

Yuki turned around and went to walk about, but there was a few things that Yuuto and Koneko wanted to know.

"Wait, Yuki-kun." Yuuto grabbed his arm, and pulled him back. "About that man...he looked awfully like you. Not exactly...but he looked related to you, and you said his name is Freed...is that right Yuki-kun?"

"...Senpai, are you related to that person?"

Koneko waded in, causing Yuki to chuckle awkwardly.

"Well, yes, and no, I suppose. For now, can we keep it between us?"

"Keep, what between us? We don't know anything about him other than Koneko-chan can throw him far, and doesn't know when to shut up."

"Heeeeh, that's complicated. Lets just say that he's a dark horse, a black sheep, he's a pretty naughty child that needs setting straight, he's also...well, the thing is, I do know him yeah, he's...I wouldn't know how to describe our relationship. But lets say that we knew one another from my time in the Church." He clicked his fingers at Yuuto. "Nothing to do with Excalibur."

He relieved Yuuto's heart instantly with those words.

"I-I see, but the resemblance….well, it's like he could be related to you, a brother, a cousin perhaps…?"

"Hehe, maybe it's one of those. I wouldn't know how to explain it, and it's apart of my history I'd rather not talk about. So, how about we keep it between us for now, please?"

Hearing that, Koneko nodded her head.

"I wont tell anyone Senpai."

"Thank you Koneko-chan, gotta find out what Freed is doing here..."

"I wont say anything either Yuki-kun. It seems like a sour event for you, so I'll leave it alone for now. But since you're so serious, don't forget you can depend on me too. Since...you gave me a good reason to continue on and saved some of my comrades for me, for them, and they are living normal lives, even with the others gone...I just want to thank you. In anyway that I can. Even if it means defying Buchou."

Yuki offered the young boy a healthy smile.

"Thank you, Yuuto-kun. A little deep as well, don't say such things in front of those girls, they'll definitely get the wrong idea~"

"Y-Yes, I wouldn't want that to happen..."

"Then, thanks very much Yuuto-kun, Koneko-chan! Geez, seems like there's a lot going on recently, huh!"

Yuki announced happily, and moved towards the school, Yuuto and Koneko following, Koneko holding his hand tightly.

* * *

While that was going down, Issei was walking to school. It had been a few days since he was told he was a Devil, and slowly but surely, he was coming to accept it. He didn't mind, Rias had explained that he could have a harem, and those words...they sprang in his mind and made him feel happy.

But honestly, he didn't want to do contracts, since he got stuck with all of the weirdos.

Though what he saw next, wasn't anything other than demented.

The fact that at the corner, stood there on his way to school, was Raynare, in her Yuuma guise.

His eyes widened, remembering what happened that night.

Though she didn't kill him, she didn't do much better with pretending to be his girlfriend either, and toyed with his emotions. He didn't know what her angle was either, all he knew was that he didn't want to have to deal with her, so he moved swiftly, and walked as fast as he could.

He was hoping she wouldn't attack either, or try and speak to him.

But that was a pipe dream.

"Ise-kun, wait a second."

"I-I don't have time for a Fallen Angel, even one with m-massive oppai like yours!"

He quickly stated, but Raynare growled slightly.

"Oi, I'm taking a big risk by doing this, don't ignore me!"

Raynare's shout caused Issei to pause his body briefly.

He looked towards her briefly, and saw that she had an expressionless face on.

Seeing that, only hurt him more, as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"I don't want to talk to you, leave me alone Yuuma, if that is your real name in the first place? Is it your name? Or is it something else entirely?"

"Tch, you've become cocky since becoming a Devil."

Issei would have questioned how she knew that...but just guessed that she could sense it or something like that.

"I said it didn't I? I don't have time for Fallen Angels who want to kill me. My Master wouldn't want me to associate with Fallen Angels. Haha, Buchou might become mad at me."

"You don't have to worry about her, it is that Yuki that I have to worry about. He's the biggest threat in this town."

Issei...he had to admit that he was slightly curious, so he stopped, and walked back towards her.

"W-What do you mean by that?"

"He's a freaking beast Ise-kun, he's got quite a few achievements and he's terrifying. Honestly, if I died a quick death would be a justice for someone like me. But even then, I'm sure he wouldn't attack a Devil like you now."

"...So he'd kill you?"

Issei wasn't sure if he wanted Raynare to die.

She hadn't technically killed him, she did try and defend him. But the very idea that she was there, speaking to him, she didn't seem sorry. It was as if she was trying to clear her own conscience or something like.

"I don't know...he's very capable of it. Don't underestimate him Ise-kun, he might look an unassuming handsome dude, but there's power there. More than myself...definitely more than myself, and the other Fallen Angels. He is very frightening."

"Good, maybe I should go and get him to get you away from me."

"Don't you fucking joke about that!" Raynare showed some of her true colours, and showed teary eyes. "I-I mean it Ise-kun! He would kill me! He's capable, and there's nothing that I would be able to do! I mean, do you want me to die!?"

"Did you want me to die?"

That question was…

Raynare felt it hit her in the stomach hard.

She felt it clench tightly inside of her, and she felt sick to her core.

"...N-No, I didn't."

"You did though, right? Buchou told me, you pretended to be my girlfriend, I did a lot you know? I thought you were different, and then you turn out to want to kill me because I had something inside of me you wanted to get rid of! And because of you, I'm a Devil! T-Though it isn't so bad...even then, you did all of that, and I don't get why you're here?"

"Maybe I'm here to make good on what I promised myself, alright? You know, I did want you to die that day, I've never had any qualms to my missions and my goals. Though this is the first time that a higher up has sent me to kill someone before."

"A higher up…?"

Issei didn't understand, but Raynare sighed.

"You wouldn't know him anyway. But yeah, someone wanted you gone, and I thought it was suspicious, but I want to be loved too. My leader, I want the recognition off him that I've never received anywhere else, you know…? I just want to be loved and love in return."

"T-That's your excuse for deceiving me and almost killing me!?"

"Yes!"

Raynare didn't deny it, but Issei couldn't accept it.

"Seriously!? What kind of half assed apology are you trying to give!?"

Raynare huffed, folding her arms across her bust.

"Don't be stupid, me, apologizing to a Devil. I only came to warn you, cross the Fallen Angels and we'll come for you you know? Don't do anything stupid and become involved with us, and you'll get a free pass."

"Maybe I'll go and get Yuki to come here!"

Raynare pulled away, showing a face full of fear.

"D-Don't! Please don't threaten me like that! G-God sake, I'm scared of him, alright!? It is fucking frightening and I don't want to have to deal with that shit anymore! Ise-kun, please don't tell him about me! He'll strike me down with the power of whatever the fuck he is! Devil, Demon, Evil Overlord, The Justice of Phenex, that's how it is!"

Issei could see the fear in her eyes.

She truly was afraid of Yuki, and Issei couldn't understand why either.

To him, Yuki was just a handsome dude, that seemed to know about a few things.

He hadn't seen Yuki fight before, so he didn't quite get the fear of him right now.

"A-Alright, chill out...but, don't talk to me anymore. I don't want to talk about anything. But...you tried to defend me, so thanks for that."

Raynare looked to the side.

"...I didn't think Dohnaseek would show up, so I am sorry for that. I tended to let you live, I wasn't...I didn't hate the date, it was good...you treated me like a woman, and not some lowly Fallen Angel, so thanks for that."

Raynare showed a remorseful look on her face, and for the first time since he had talked to her, she sounded genuine. He didn't know if she was a good actor or not, but he did hope that she was speaking as if she meant it.

"W-Well..."

Raynare looked upwards, and then side to side.

"I-I've got to go...maybe we could talk before...well, anything else happens I suppose. Though I get you'd probably not want to talk to me, and that's fine. I am fine with that. You probably hate me, huh. Don't blame you really. I acted...I was kind of a bitch to you."

"Understatement."

Raynare huffed, turning to the side and then fully turned her back to Issei. Raynare then cocked her head backwards.

"Shoot me in the back, that's what you want, isn't it?"

"No, I wouldn't...it wouldn't be right."

Raynare shrugged her shoulders, murmuring "Suit yourself." and walked away with her head held high. Issei watched her body move, and disappear through the city. Issei then put on a complex expression, moving towards the school.

* * *

When he made it to school that day, he saw Yuki sat there, speaking with a few girls who were trying to either chat him up, or do other things of a naughty nature. Yuki appeared to be trying his best to let them down as kind as he could, but it seemed to be difficult.

Issei didn't care though and he walked closer, almost storming through the class.

"Oi, Bishounen, I wanna talk to you!"

Issei demanded, only for the girls to glare harshly towards him.

"Fuck off!"

"Seriously die!"

"Yuki-sama doesn't need your beastly nature!"

Yuki chuckled awkwardly at their...enthusiasm.

"Now, now, ladies. Please don't resort to swearing or anything of that nature. There's no need."

Issei didn't know if Yuki was being kind or not, all he knew was that he was trying to defend him he guessed anyway.

The girls placed their hands together, and gained blushes, murmuring "You're so sweet." but Yuki just looked towards Issei.

"Ise-kun, you seem to be spirited, what's going on?"

"Y-Yeah, I wanna talk about...e-eh, about...t-things, l-like...eeh..."

Issei didn't know how to converse with Yuki, especially with others around looking on.

Yuki stood up, and placed his hands behind his back.

"Ise-kun, you're not asking me out, are you? You're acting like girls when they ask people out, or boys as well, so it isn't that, right?"

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?! N-No! Not at all! Don't be stupid!"

Beginning to lose the initial worries he had, Issei was showing more of his true self.

"Okay then, so why don't we go and talk outside? Class isn't starting for a few minutes yet."

"R-Right!"

Issei walked out of the classroom, with Yuki following and people muttered about "Prince x Beast." and "Beast x Prince." referring to Issei and Yuki, and it wasn't so hard to tell which one was what in the eyes of the classmates.

Outside, Yuki leaned on the wall as Issei cleared his throat, Yuki briefly looked around and was glad no one was around and they were far enough for the class to not be able to hear their normal voices among other things.

"I-Is it...I mean, Fallen Angels...t-those people, they are, evil, right?"

Yuki placed a finger to his chin.

"No, not necessarily."

"E-Eh? But they're our enemies, right?"

"No, not necessarily."

"Say something else other than that damn it!"

"But, that brought it to the point, Ise-kun." Yuki replied swiftly, with a frivolous smile on his face. "Fallen Angels are different. All of them are different. Just look at humans, there are killers, and saints, and people between. If you wanted to group humans together, would you say they were evil, or good?"

Issei scratched his cheek at the question.

"W-Well, it depends on the person..."

"And that's how it is like for Fallen Angels as well. Just because they have fallen from God, it doesn't mean they did it for evil intentions. Maybe they had impure thoughts, but that can be more than just killing. Like, sloth, greed, and other things like that, they aren't necessarily evil traits, someone being greedy doesn't mean you're evil, and things like that. Some Fallen Angels fell for lust of human and other types of females."

"I-Is that so?"

"Yup, I heard some of the leaders fell because they had sex with human women and decided to go different from God. But, they aren't evil as a whole. It can be different...but, why are you asking about it Ise-kun?"

"N-No! There's no reason at all!"

Issei denied it, but Yuki could tell there was something else going on.

"Ise-kun, don't worry, I'm not your Master, you can tell me anything."

"...Even if I did, you'd tell Buchou. And she'd become mad, I haven't done the best in contracts, I don't wanna piss off Buchou."

Yuki shook his head.

"I agree, that's why whatever you tell me wont go any further. Rias-sama can be a little too much loving sometimes, and worries too much, but I wont do anything else other than the fact that, we would discuss it together. I promise, nothing you tell me, gets back to my, or your own, Master."

"...You're not lying, right?"

Yuki shook his head once more in rejection.

"That's right. I'm not lying."

Something about his eyes made Issei trust him, he didn't like Yuki necessarily mostly for petty reasons, he could tell that Yuki wouldn't back stab him and speak about something else entirely.

"T-Then...well...it's just, that Fallen Angel...Yuuma-chan or whatever she calls herself, she...I don't know if she's a bad girl or not...she is crazy. One second, she seems like she doesn't like me, then she tells me that she's sorry, and then she says that she's warning me that I'd be killed, and then she goes back to being apologetic once more, I don't know what to do...grrrr! It is so confusing! Damn Fallen Angels!"

Yuki listened to what Issei was saying and from what he could gather…

"You've met with the Fallen Angels again?"

"E-Eh, sort of yeah..."

"They didn't hurt you, right?"

The young man shook his head.

"N-Not at all, I mean...she was there. I don't know what she wanted...she apologized to me."

Issei finished off, Yuki folding his arms once more.

"I see, so that's how it is. Well, what did you say?"

"What can I say?! I don't know! She's...ugh! It's forbidden! I couldn't see her!"

"It's forbidden romance Ise-kun~"

Those words found themselves to be beautiful by Issei. To say that he hadn't thought about such things before would be an understatement at the same time.

"E-Eh!? Y-You think!?"

"Of course, she's the enemy, and you know you can't be together, yet you yearn for one another, it is so beautiful! I wonder how it is going to turn out? Maybe it is a love story like myself and Ravel-sama? When we first met, we were supposed to be enemies, but we became friends and lovers, and now Ravel-sama and I share the best kind of relationship with one another~"

Issei flirted with the idea of what Yuki was saying. Thinking about Raynare, and what she was like, and how kind she was and yet, when she flipped, it all came flooding back. He didn't know which Raynare was the true one.

"...Do you think she cared about me?"

He let it slip in a daze because he was too caught up about thinking about Raynare and what she could do for him, but Yuki answered regardless.

"Ise-kun, the question is, something I can't answer." Issei's head fell down. However, Yuki placed a hand on the boys shoulder. "But, don't lose out hope, maybe this Fallen Angel girl shall surprise you. The very fact that she stopped and tried to protect you, shows there's a light inside of her. I don't know the full story, but clearly she defied herself, or orders or whatever it was, and chose to let you go, it was someone else that ended your life. That's, something that you should be happy about. She cared enough after a single date, seems like you've got a way with the ladies Ise-kun~"

"I'm not a damn Bishounen like you are."

He growled, but Yuki shrugged his shoulders.

"When does looks have anything to do with love?"

Issei had to think about that, what Yuki was saying.

He also thought maybe he had misjudged him. Just because he was surrounded by girls, it didn't make Yuki a douche, that's how Issei saw it now. Slowly, he was beginning to realize that Yuki, was just a kind, even if strange sometimes, type of guy.

"Also, if I'm right, then there's something inside of you Ise-kun that will draw girls to you, they naturally are attracted to such things. At least, that's what rumours I've heard over the years about such things."

"D-Draw too?! Women are drawn to me!?"

Issei briefly imagined a bunch of women being drawn to him.

But that dream vanished when Kuroka came around the corner.

Her eyes crossed on the pair, as she waded towards them. Standing to the side of Yuki, her hand slid onto his butt, and groped him from behind in front of Issei. Issei could hardly believe his eyes, seeing what she was doing.

"What do you think you're doing outside of my classroom you piece of horse muck and my sexy Yuki-chan?"

Issei didn't know what to say, but Yuki adopted a cute teasing smile.

"Fufu, what a coarse language you're using Sensei."

Kuroka's hand once more squeezed him from behind, pulling the boy closer to her form. Since he was taller than her, she looked up to his face, and her fingers slowly slid up his chest, teasing to unbutton his shirt.

"That's right, my Yuki-chan. You're acting sweet again, yet sour. I like my boys sour."

"I'm sour Sensei!"

Issei roughly went out, Kuroka on the other hand showed a demented face.

"Shut up now Hyoudou. My Yuki-chan is cute, you're someone who doesn't do anything for me! Get in the classroom now or I'll pull out your hair with my fingernails along with your messed up friends! Do as I say now! Do it!"

"Y-Yes Sensei!"

Kuroka frightened Issei to the point that he began crying. He ran inside, just as Kuroka smacked her lips together.

"Come now Yuki-chan, get your cute ass into that classroom so we can begin the lesson. And if you're a good boy, I'll let you play with my boobs. That's what you young men desire, isn't it, from a Sensei as sexy as myself?"

"Well, Sensei is sexy, and I do like the idea of starting an affair, but the class is waiting for you Sensei. They'll be worried about you~"

"Screw them, like you should screw me Yuki-chan..."

Kuroka shrugged her shoulders, and planted her lips onto his neck, kissing his neck ferociously. He released a moan "Aaaah!" in pleasure from her sudden attack of his neck, but cupped her head, and allowed her to continue kissing his neck.

"Ooh Sensei~"

He moaned once more, as Kuroka pulled away, panting slightly, her cheeks red.

"Don't you see what your body does to me Yuki-chan? I become hot because of you. Surely, I keep going further and further towards the mating season. You're going to have to sleep with Ravel already so you can start a family with me~"

"Hehe, of course Sensei, your wish is my command~"

Yuki moved towards the class, as her eyes went towards his butt, and smirked, muttering "Just wait for me~" and followed after him.

* * *

Once lunch time hit once more, Ravel stood in front of her peerage, looking aggressive. Yuki, Koneko and Gasper on Yuki's lap, Kuroka who was reading her doujinshi that looked suspiciously like Yuki with someone who suspiciously looked like her with blood running out of her nose and…

"Wait, why is she here?"

Ravel pointed towards Le Fay who waved cheerfully.

"Ooh, I'm just observing Yuki-sama, please ignore me."

Le Fay said it in an innocent way, causing more confusion in Ravel.

"Eh...erm, okay..." Ravel looked towards the group once more. "Anyway, today my peerage, I've been working hard, and I've finally procured a room for us all! No longer shall we be just going home, we have a very good room within this establishment!"

Kuroka, Yuki, Koneko and Gasper all looked on, confused for what was going on. Le Fay took a few notes of what was going on with the others.

"...What do we need a room for? We have a hotel for Yuki-senpai and myself...I mean, for all of us to use...so we could do that..."

Koneko wanted answers, hugging her Senpai around the neck, antagonizing Ravel.

"W-Well, Koneko-san, I've been thinking, we're the only peerage here without a formal club. Rias-sama has her Occult Club and Sona-sama has the Student Council, and we….we didn't have anything at all. So, I got right onto Sona-sama, and told her what was going on, so I wanted to have her allow us to have a room. Though we need to meet certain requirements."

"What requirements?"

Yuki asked swiftly, the young girl sighing softly.

"Well, we need five members. And a Sensei to sponsor us. And we only have four members."

"I'm a member though!"

Kuroka growled.

"Yes, but you're the Sensei. You have to be the Sensei. And we have four peerage members left. You see, me, Yuki, Koneko-san and Gasper-san. We need a fifth for us to be official. Or the alternative was Yuki to do a strip show for Sona-sama, Rias-sama and the rest of their female members of the peerages they have but I vetoed that idea right away."

Kuroka stomped her foot onto the ground, frightening Gasper who clung to Yuki even tighter.

"Why?! Yuki-chan would have done that, tell her Yuki-chan!"

Kuroka demanded, so Yuki placed a finger by the corner of his mouth.

"Fufu, if it is for the peerage, I wouldn't mind stripping down to my underwear~ I'd do that for free though for you Ravel-sama~ Wanna see me strip?"

Ravel's face began flushing, imagining Yuki in his underwear, while Le Fay wrote "Will strip for Ravel-sama, and rest of peerage if they asked." nodding to herself, and watched on while Yuki chuckled towards the blonde Phenex.

"W-Well...in private w-we….this is about the club! W-We can't have that! Rias-sama and Sona-sama are beasts! If they got their claws into Yuki….w-well, it isn't happening. I'm not handing over my Queen to those people. We'll just have to wait until we find a new member...another reason to find members of the peerage..."

"But we couldn't add someone just for the sake of a club Ravel-sama."

Yuki reminded her quickly, the girl nodding her head.

"That's right, we can't do that. But still, it wouldn't be that bad either. Even then, what are we going to do now..."

"E-Erm..." Le Fay raised her hand. "W-Would I do?"

Each of them turned towards Le Fay who looked on with nervousness.

"Would you do for what?"

Ravel questioned, not seeing the connection right now.

"Do for Yuki-sama and the rest of your group to have this club now."

Le Fay stated sweetly, yet with slight shyness.

"Wait, what are you saying?"

"T-To observe Yuki-sama and the rest, I wouldn't mind if you used my name to become a member of the group here~ I-I mean, if you'd accept someone like me of course...w-we could, I mean, I could fill the fifth member of the group, I wouldn't mind."

"W-Would that work R-Ravel-saaaaan!?"

Gasper swiftly questioned with a nervous face, clinging tightly to Yuki's body who petted the back of her head.

Ravel stroked her chin in thought.

"Well, it would be strange...though, Sona-sama didn't specify that we couldn't do that...y-yes, Le Fay-san!"

"Y-Yes?"

Le Fay answered nervously.

"Are you prepared to become apart of our club?"

"Y-Yes, I shall do my best!"

"Are you also prepared to answer questions that we might need to know!?"

"Of course!"

"Are you ready to go above and beyond for all of us as we are you?!"

"Y-Yeeeees!"

"Are you a lesbian after Ravel's vagina!?"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeees!" Without thinking, she cheered loudly and went with the flow...Le Fay then thought about what Kuroka just interrupted with, then her face turned embarrassed. "I-I mean! Nooooo! I didn't m-mean to say thaaaaaaaaaat! I-I got carried away! K-Kuroka-sama, y-you're very dangerous!"

Le Fay rebutted back shyly and with a few stray tears.

Kuroka showed her wider than usual smile on her face.

"Hehehe, that I am Le Fay-chan, that I am~"

Ravel shook her head with annoyance at the older woman.

"Don't worry about her Le Fay-san, she's like that with everyone. Especially me sometimes." Le Fay nodded shyly. "But...I can't help be suspicious of your motives..."

"Ravel-sama, you're always so serious and worrisome~" Yuki butted it, patting Le Fay's head who blushed with embarrassment. "She's a good girl, I know she is. I can feel it deep within my heart, she isn't out to do anything bad. Isn't that right, Le Fay-san?"

"I-I don't want to cause problems, I just wish to become more acquainted with Yuki-sama and the rest of you."

Le Fay's earnest answer made Ravel nod her head.

"Alright, for the moment, I'll trust you. Because, we kind of need you actually. But yes, with this, Sona-sama cannot deny me my club!"

"Great, what's the club?"

Yuki asked once more, which made Ravel tilt her head.

"That's...another snag. I don't know what to do for the club. Has anyone got suggestions? Of course it would be only a cover for our real activities, but I thought that it would be good, you know? Lets pull peerage opinion here. Of course Le Fay-san, you also can give your thoughts."

Le Fay nodded in thanks, while they began thinking about it.

"I want a sex club so we can all have an orgy with Yuki-chan! We can even have dildos and everything else!"

Kuroka immediately decided, Koneko blushing and nodding her head surprisingly.

"...That would be fine with me too."

Kuroka smirked right at her little sister.

"You are cute Shirone, I love you right now. That's right, we'll all have an orgy with Yuki-chan!"

"O-Orgies?! S-Speaking like that! W-What a thing! I-I mean, I don't…."

Le Fay seemed to be unused to sexual situation and even mentioning it caused her to blush adorably.

Gasper on the other hand made a cute face looking up at Yuki.

"S-Senpai, I'd be okay with that too...s-since I'm Senpai's Vampire! W-We could do things together as well!"

"Fufufu, that's right, you're my adorable Vampire Gasper-chan, that doesn't sound bad. We could become a club like that Ravel-sama~"

Yuki teased her, only being a little serious.

At that moment, Ravel received a message, so she looked at her phone and it was from Akeno. Curiously, she opened it and read the message to herself.

[I'd have a sex club with Yuki-kun in it fufufu~ Can we use naughty objects~?]

Ravel's eyes widening and shot around the area...but couldn't see anything.

"How in the hell..."

"What are you looking for Ravel-sama? Our sex club perhaps~?"

Ravel showed a shocked face, then blushed immensely at Yuki's question.

"No way! I'm not allowing such things to happen! We're not having a sex club! W-What if others tries to sneak in and try and watch us and all that...n-no, I couldn't. No, we're having another idea for a club!"

"You ruin everything Ravel."

"I don't ruin everything!"

Ravel snapped back at Kuroka, so Yuki chuckled.

"Fueeee, calm down everyone. We should just do a club about the art of teasing and teaching people about God and other things like that~"

Yuki gave his suggestion, but that was vetoed by Ravel's shaking head.

"Sorry, that's not going to work Yuki. We can't do a club like that...I'm not even sure Sona-sama would allow us to form a club about teasing and God...they just don't go together."

"Well, I liked it anyway."

Yuki murmured under his breath, making Ravel tighten her eyes.

"I liked it too Yuki-chan, don't listen to her and go for your dreams!"

Kuroka announced happily, Ravel feeling more antagonized by the second.

"R-Ravel-san, w-we could become a tech club...I like tinkering with things, a-and we could do something like that..."

Gasper proposed shyly. And while Ravel was pleased she was speaking up, she ended up shooting it down.

"Sorry, but there's a club like that."

"O-Oh..."

Gasper felt down, but Yuki petted her head.

"Gasper-chan don't worry, we'll do tech together, okay?"

"Y-Yes Senpai!"

Gasper responded cheerfully to Yuki and even going as far to snuggle against his body as much as she could do.

Koneko raised her hand.

"...How about we become a rapper group? We could be called The Phenex's featuring Le Fay-san."

Le Fay smiled at the mention, glad that she was integrating herself quite well.

Ravel thought about it for a few moments.

"...Isn't there already a club for rappers?"

"...They aren't hardcore like I want to go. I'm better than they are."

Koneko said it with a straight face.

Ravel felt complex on how to answer it clearly.

"W-Well, either way, you are saying such things, and I have to veto that as well. Because there already is a group like that, we'd be accused of copying. But it doesn't mean we can't rap in a club either. We could do other things...I mean, we could do a few things like that, but I don't know what yet..."

"Why not just do all?"

Le Fay, the voice of reason proposed.

"Do...all?"

"Y-Yes, I mean, you all have good ideas, why not do them all? Like, I don't know. A jack of all trades club. I-I myself wouldn't mind doing fortune reading's. I've done a bit in the past...b-but, it is okay if you don't want to..."

Yuki looked upon Le Fay, and adopted a small blush, feeling it heating his face, due to how cute she looked and sounded.

"Awww, Le Fay-san, you're too adorable, I might have to hug you for being so cute~"

"Y-Yuki-sama..."

Le Fay poked her fingers together shyly, her lips trembling with new and different concepts.

"Well...there isn't a club like that. I suppose it could be a club where we do different things. Maybe we could be a club that puts on shows or something, displaying our unique talents. I could rap, I want to rap Ravel-san, let me rap."

Koneko offered, truly wanting to do the rap part.

"You're not wrong a-and yes, maybe you could rap...maybe we could do that, be like a play production, but rather than plays, we could give fortunes out, tips on teasing from Yuki and maybe other things as well, rap lessons with Koneko-san, computer lessons from Gasper-san and-"

"Sex lessons from me!?"

Kuroka was super excited, she couldn't contain such a thing.

"No sex lessons! You'll have to think of something else!"

Kuroka showed her cute pout.

"Fine, I'll think of something."

"No bondage lessons either."

Kuroka clicked her tongue devilishly.

"Fine, you lesbian types are hard to deal with."

"I am not a lesbian! How many times do I have to tell you!?"

Ravel snapped back but was glad that she was finally getting her answer now.

"But, fufu Ravel-sama, it seems that we've found our club, lets do all of them! We could even charge people and give the money to our causes and other things~"

"I hadn't even thought of that. Yes, that's very good Yuki, we could give the money to the less fortunate. Yes, I'm liking this. Thank you Le Fay-san! You keep saving us today! I am glad that you're around!"

"As am I because she's just so gosh darn cute! And smart too!"

Yuki added, causing Le Fay to blush even more than before.

"Y-Yuki-sama...y-yes, I'll continue doing my best!"

"Good girl, I'm glad to have you in our corner!"

Le Fay furrowed her eyebrows, and hugged her upper body in happiness.

"Y-Yes, thank you very much!"

Yuki petted Le Fay's head softly, causing her cheeks to turn slightly red from the patting.

"Tch, I bet this loli joins too..."

Kuroka murmured, only for Koneko to hold her nose upwards.

"...She wont take my place as main loli." Her eyes shut down on Gasper, making the girl to cringe and whine, and fall against Yuki's body. "Yes, no one shall take my place as main loli, no one is ever going to take my place as main loli."

Gasper whined even more, but as they talked, Ravel's phone went off once more.

She lifted her phone, read the message to herself, then looked at the others.

"I think you all know what's going on."

Ravel revealed in a serious voice, the others nodding their heads quietly.

"E-Erm. What's going on?"

Le Fay wondered, she didn't know what it meant when Ravel and the others looked serious.

"It seems like we've got another attack."

"Another…?"

Le Fay wasn't understanding what was going on, so Yuki informed her.

"Lately, over the past month or so, we've had a few people with strong powers coming here. Currently, we switches up between Rias-sama and us dealing with it, and this time it is us."

"I-I see, then I'll help as well!"

She puffed out her chest proudly, causing Yuki to chuckle.

"Wow, Le Fay-san, you're surely becoming more and more apart of this group. You're not a spy, right?"

He joked with her, but Le Fay's face dropped and she began freaking out.

"Y-Yuki-samaaaaaaaa! N-No! I wouldn't d-do such a thing! I'm not spying on you at all!"

"Kuku, but you did stalk me once, right?"

Le Fay developed teary eyes.

"J-Just because I wished to understand more a-about Yuki-sama and the rest! I-It wasn't for any bad intentions or anything at all! P-Please you have to believe me! I just want to help out..."

"Okay, then you can."

"Y-Yuki, she's not in the peerage."

Ravel reminded, but Yuki patted Le Fay's head.

"I'll keep watch over her then, we can trust her, it's fine. Don't be so doubting of her Ravel-sama, she's a good girl."

Ravel nodded, though she held complex emotions inside of her body.

"Then, let us go."

[Yes!]

They all answered swiftly, and got ready.

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand!" Yuki announces, cutting down the last enemy. "That makes the end of it Ravel-sama."

Ravel, who stood a little ways away, nodding her hand, retracting her hand which held slight embers dancing around her palm.

"Honestly, this kind of work, there seems to be an upraise on humans trying to attack this area that have supernatural powers."

Yuki nodded, moving closer as Kuroka moves her body upwards, and shows a delightful smile on her face.

"Stupid humans, attacking us like they have a business to do such things."

"...It seems like their memories have been destroyed once more."

Koneko added, moving closer to Yuki, and latched onto his hand.

Gasper, with a shy expression on her face, inched closer.

"I-I did my best to search their memories, or hypnotize them b-but, it seems like there's something else going on entirely. T-They're not t-them anymore, a-and they are little more than vegetables...it is truly horrible."

"I also quickly scanned them with magic, and I came across s-something odd."

Le Fay interrupted.

"What odd thing?"

"Yes, it's...well, it's a spell that destroys memories, but you already knew that." She answered Ravel and then continued. "B-But, it seems to be pretty elaborate for a simple beginner. It is even beyond what I have seen before, a completely and complex system of magic. I think this is a new style developed, as the calculations and the complex equations involved are even beyond myself to fully understand."

"Weird, someone's made a complex magical system, that even you can't understand?"

Le Fay nodded at Yuki's words.

"I don't understand it either."

"Are these people apart of the Hero's Faction of that Khaos Brigade that you've been telling us about nyaaa?"

Kuroka asked the young girl Le Fay, Le Fay examined the faces of the people that were around.

"I don't think so, I've never seen them before."

"Can you be certain?"

Ravel swiftly asked, Le Fay looking on nervously.

"W-Well, I can't be certain, but I haven't seen them before..."

"...I see, so they are a different problem all together."

"But, who would want to attack us or anything? Or this town in general?"

Kuroka waded in, Ravel shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't know either. But we can't let our guards down. We'll send these people once again to the Underworld. But if they are like the ones before, then we wont get any answers. Even though, we have to be on guard for whatever is happening...could this be in relation to the Fallen Angels perhaps…?"

Ravel mused to the group, though Yuki shook his head.

"I wouldn't of thought so, these guys and girls were definitely stronger than the Fallen Angels. No, they are separate to this."

"I'd tend to agree with Senpai."

Koneko added into the conversation, Gasper nodding as well.

"T-They haven't s-shown any connection to the Fallen Angels so..."

Ravel folded her arms in slight annoyance at the problem going on.

"So, we've got a new enemy. Great, just what we need. Even then, even with this new enemy, we'll not let them rule what we do."

"Hmph, we shouldn't have anything to worry about, they are weaklings for sending these weaklings out to attack us. If they wanted to fight, they should send their big guns out and give us a proper fight between all of us."

"Kuroka-sama, that's not a mentality that we should have."

Ravel reprimanded, Yuki on the other hand hummed to himself.

"Honestly, I actually agree with Kuroka-san's thoughts on the matter."

"Yuki..."

"Playing with the subordinates is fine, but if they truly wanted to fight, they should send their big guns. But they aren't. Why do you think that is Ravel-sama?"

Ravel thought about what he said, Le Fay came to the conclusion and went to say something, but stopped when Ravel had a realization.

"They're doing it for a reason."

"Exactly, but what that reason is, we can't be sure. Is it to gather information on us? Is it to test their magical systems with these memory destroying seal things? Or is there a deeper meaning? Keeping us busy? And if so, what would they be keeping us away from exactly? And if that last one is true, the only thing I could think of is the Fallen Angels, but we've ruled that to be an unlikely explanation."

"Whatever is going on, they must have a reason and until that's found, we don't know what we're supposed to do. But as if we'll be sitting on our hands and not do anything. We'll have to investigate this. Le Fay-san."

"Y-Yes?"

Le Fay questioned back.

"You can't be sure these are from the Hero's Faction, yes?"

"That's right but..."

"Then we have to rule that in right now as a potential opponent here. We have to make sure that it isn't the Hero's Faction that are trying to come for us. If it is, we can go from there. And if it isn't, then we'll have to look around as well, for more information."

Yuki looked on, then moved closer to Le Fay, placing a hand on top of her head.

"Don't do anything too dangerous, okay Le Fay-san? If you can't find out, then don't worry about it. I don't want you to be in danger. Besides, we're going to help you with your Onii-sama, not trying to put you and your family in more danger."

"Y-Yuki-sama...y-yes, I'll do my best."

Ravel understood why Yuki said that, and did agree with it strongly.

"Then, Kuroka-sama-"

"I'll check a few of my contacts as well nyaaaa~ But they've turned out with nothing, so don't expect amazing answers or anything like that."

"Y-Yes well, even then, please check." Kuroka nodded as Ravel looked around. "For now, all we can do is wait for some information to come up, other than that we're quite stuck right now. Even then, I'm glad that we did a good mission today and stopped them without getting hurt. It means we're becoming stronger than we were previously. Even our teamwork is becoming better than before."

"Naturally, we've been together for years now Ravel-sama~ We know one another in and out, and we even have a supporting mage with Le Fay-san, so we've had amazing talents gathered here. Are you still worried about gaining new peerage members?"

"But of course. But we aren't so bad right now."

Le Fay listened to what she was saying, then folded her arms under her bust.

"...What kind of peerage member are you looking for Ravel-sama?"

Le Fay's sweet quiet words were caught by the young woman and she turned towards her.

"I am looking for people with different talents to us all. Having people that are similar to us, wouldn't be right, we all have different areas of expertise. Though if the talented individual had something that set them apart from us, then I would have that person in the group as well."

"I-I see..."

"Why were you asking?"

Ravel curiously asked the young woman, but Le Fay showed an embarrassed face.

"O-Oh, no reason at all!"

Ravel felt something was suspicious about that, but she shrugged her shoulders normally, nodding her head.

"Sure, that's all it is~"

Kuroka looked on towards her, and knew something was going on, but she didn't say anything else at all, and Yuki placed his hand on Le Fay's head once more, causing her cheeks to turn bright red.

"Thanks for today Le Fay-san, you've done amazing work for us. Who knew that meeting you would turn out to be one of the better times in our lives, huh~?"

"Y-Yuki-sama..."

"And what I said about the Khaos Brigade before, I mean it, don't ever put yourself into danger for us, nor your family. It wouldn't be right."

Le Fay looked around and saw the affirming nods coming from the other members.

Somehow, it felt like she was at home with these people.

From the confident and kind Yuki, to the leader Ravel who displayed her own kindness, to Gasper's shyness and Koneko's protective nature over the peerage and even Kuroka, who was probably the most protective over everyone even if she did tease them endlessly. Le Fay, felt at home with all of them, and she wouldn't mind spending even more time with them.

Unknown to them as Yuki and the others talked, the mysterious girl watched from afar. Her eyes went towards Yuki, and she smiled sadly, while whispering "Sorry Yuki...I truly am." in a deepfully regretful voice.

* * *

"...Le Fay."

Le Fay gasped when she had returned.

She had just met Yuki once more, and she was being confronted by a young man...who looked suspiciously like Yuki himself. But there were differences to them, like hair length, and the smiles on their faces among other things as well, their general aura also was different to what was going on.

One was a demented look, and the other was a sweet look and it didn't take a genius to figure out which one had which.

And right now, she was being faced with a difficult person.

"Y-Yes Siegfried-sama? What is it?"

Siegfried, looked upon the young girl once more, and smirked.

"I couldn't help but notice that you've been leaving a lot lately. Is there somewhere you're going?"

"N-No, nowhere in particular~"

She lied, feeling a nervous sweat drip down her back once more.

"Are you lying to me Le Fay? Do you want me to inform Cao Cao or anything?"

Le Fay felt her heart pounding nervously inside of her chest, not wanting him to suspect anything of what was going on.

"N-No, there's no need! I'm just going out for some air, is all. You know, Onii-sama is the one who likes fighting, not myself. He's the one who is loving the fighting, I am just here to make sure that there's nothing too bad that could happen."

Le Fay answered honestly.

But the young man wasn't convinced at all.

His red eyes formed upon her body, and she felt, worried.

She didn't want him to figure out what was going on.

She already felt bad about involving others, and if they were attacked because of her, it wouldn't of been right.

"Are you sure Le Fay? Tell me, are you meeting anyone else?"

"N-No, who would I be meeting exactly? I don't get what you're trying to say."

Le Fay just prayed that he didn't say anything else.

She could feel how nervous she was without even batting an eyelid.

Her body was tense, and she wished that Siegfried didn't notice anything else.

Then, Siegfried shrugged his shoulders, but kept his suspicious eyes on her.

"I see, then that's how it is. Well, carry on then."

"Y-Yes, I'm going to go and meet Onii-sama now. Goodbye Siegfried-sama."

Le Fay offered a small smile, then walked off.

Siegfried wasn't convinced though and had a strong feeling that there surely was something going on at that moment.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, a few things are going down, with a new mysterious woman coming into play. Yuki continues his search for Asia in order to protect her and getting some personal time with Gasper, Ravel's growing in her strength her own way with the help of Kuroka, and Issei had a confrontation with Raynare, more on that in the future, and he even is asking Yuki for some help on the subject, and now Ravel's going to do a club, it's going to be fun! And also, Siegfried was introduced, suspicious of Le Fay and her activities, and that shall be elaborated on even more in the future.**

 **Also, there's a poll on my profile! And as it says there, updates for this and Younger Brother shall continue as normal, so yeah, give a vote if you're interested, and if not, thanks for reading and until next time where Yuki and Le Fay have a confrontation from an enemy!**

 **Yuki; Ravel, Koneko, Kuroka, Gasper (fem), Le Fay, Xenovia, Rossweisse, Irina, Akeno, Kunou, Grayfia, Mittelt. (WIP)**

 **Issei; Rias, Asia, Isabela, Tsubasa, Walburga, Raynare, Aika. (WIP)**

 **Ravel's Peerage**

 **Queen; Yuki.**

 **Rooks; Koneko, Gasper (mutation)**

 **Bishops; Le Fay, Kuroka.**

 **Knights; Xenovia, Irina.**

 **Pawns; Rossweisse (4 pieces), Kunou (3 pieces) Mittelt (1 piece)**

 **Rias peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Aika, Isabela.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Walburga.**

 **Knights; Yuuto, Raynare.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Primevere; Yup, you're not wrong, Freed is rather messed up. And yeah, I'll try!**

 **LoamyCoffee; Yup, club time!**

 **hellspam; Thanks, I'm glad you're liking it!**

 **merendinoemiliano; Thanks!**

 **Tohka123; Thank you very much! Yeah, Gasper's growing in many different ways. It was yeah, Yuki needed a distraction and Yuuto just happened to be slapped...well, it ended up being a good thing in the end~ They surely are, and it is going to be rather a good ride when we get there. And thank you very much!**

 **Nivek Beldo; She is yeah, she's quite powerful as we'll see here. Freed is an idiot, and couldn't resist seeing Yuki. Their relationship is going to be expanded upon in the future, and what not. Hehe, don't call Koneko small, or anything to do with breast size, she wont be pleased. Yuuto received a slap, but Yuki came through in a pinch there huh~? Indeed yeah, Raynare doesn't know how to handle her situation and says things like that. And yeah, Yuki tried his best to help Ise as much as he could. And thanks! Yeah, seems like Siegfried is catching onto what is going on with Le Fay. And thank you!**

 **ChaosJeff; Hehe, I thought it would be fun to add~ Ooh God yeah, when Ophis comes in...it wont be pleasant, will it?**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Yup, it surely is! They were truly frightened of Yuki, they knew they wouldn't be able to fight him. Yeah, he surely is. He wishes to help anyone abandoned from the Church, if that's Asia, or someone else entirely, he wishes to help them. As much as Raynare can do anyway, she's doing her best. And he is yeah, Issei's seeing that Yuki isn't his enemy because he's good looking or anything and genuinely, Yuki wants to help Ise. Well, that's how Freed views Yuki, why he does, is about the past and all so I can't say much, but that's how it is. Hehe, Koneko doesn't take prisoners or anything like that~ She is yeah, and we'll see what that pans too in the future.**

 **Dragonsayianblue; Hehe, we'll see who she is eventually. She's not bipolar, but for reasons that we don't know yet, she doesn't want to hurt people, but she has to do what her master says. He is 50/50, he respects Yuki's strength, and yet also envy's him as well. Hehe, well she might be, who knows what Kuroka is sometimes~ They very well could have some bad blood between them. And thanks!**

 **Fox-chan; They'll eventually be made, and yeah, I have to admit that Luna is my favourite from Harry Potter, she's so weirdly lovely. Well, when I do a Persona 3 story, the Oc there will have a love interest from that game, but I am going to have a connecting thread between them, like my Oc in Persona 3, and my Oc in Persona 4 shall be connected somehow, if that's blood relation, or a friend of the family, or something else like that. They'll have a connection. And yeah, when I do Persona 4, I'll probably have the Oc with Rise as she's probably my favourite girl from there, though Naoto would be cool as well, actually Yukiko and Chie are good choices as well. And the Protagonist from P3, shall probably be the make one.**

 **desdelor97; Thanks very much!**

 **KobayashiSenpai; Thanks very much! Thanks! Yeah it is going to play out rather funnily. Ooh cool! Maybe it will, depends if the ones you voted for make it~ And yeah, those DXD stories shall be highly different and I think unique anyway. And here's some more as well!**

 **maxbrevan; Thanks very much! Yeah, I am thinking about adding her, but I haven't fully decided it yet.**

 **Skull Flame; I can say that it isn't, it is someone else. Hehe, I thought it would be fun to add that randomly. Yeah, let's hope! Koneko surely is, she isn't going to hold back. They do, but she really doesn't care~ Hehe, I'm glad you liked it~ She surely is. To Koneko, they are posers, and she wants to show everyone the one true way. It was Akeno who sent it. He did yeah, it was painful and he's gonna be dealing with that in the near future. Kalawarner's gonna be quite, the interesting person going forward I'd say. And sadly, we'll be seeing Siegfried in the future. And thank you very much!**

 **Guest 1; Hehe, firing off Durandal like that would be awesome~**

 **OechsnerC; I am currently deciding right now, but it does seem that she is rather quite the popular person to have around so I am thinking about what story she'll have and other things like that. And thank you very much!**

 **Guest 2; Yeah, I don't see why not, it would be rather fun. Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Silver crow; Those would be interesting to have~ Yeah, maybe she could be. Thanks very much! Hehe, it was a treat for a few of the ladies~ She has yeah, she's taken control and is going to be a rather interesting thing going forward. Kiba's a rather fun character, isn't he sometimes~? She is yeah, and yeah, usually I would but this time I thought a change would be nice. Those ideas sound awesome to me, I like the idea of giving the others the armour as well, good support kind of powers. And the tails thing, seems like they depend on the power, as Koneko in vol 24 grows a third tail, showing more power from what I've read. And that would be a cool thing to see, a Lion Lightning attack. And those seem pretty cool, yeah perhaps he could be~ And yeah, maybe he could be~**

 **TQ679; I'm glad you like it! Yeah, they are quite different with one another. Yeah, it has garnered quite a bit of voting. In the future, I'll probably do a proper female protagonist yeah. Though for these stories, they're all male. And yeah, it would be rather different, wouldn't it~?**

 **Catcrazy9; Well, thank you! Eeh, it's kinda the same thing really. Glaring, tightening of eyes, and narrowing. But, thanks! I'm glad you like it!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Mystery girl vs Yuki!**

Standing inside of a room, was a young woman. She barely had any clothes, save for an apron. It barely covered her large breasts. Her silvery hair was tied up, yet some stray strands fell down from her cheeks, and landed near her breasts.

She stood before a sink, and was 'washing up' seemingly waiting for something. She only had on a pair of panties besides her apron, and her eyes looked quite, happy right now. Though her face was quite stoic, she remained happy within her eyes.

Soon, an orange flash came from behind her, and from the flash, stepped out Yuki, dressed in his school uniform.

"Hello, Onee-sama, I've come."

The woman didn't respond.

Yuki chuckled to himself, and walked forward. Without a care, he made it to the young woman, appearing behind her, and wrapped his arms around her back. She looked backwards towards him, and Yuki saw that it was Grayfia.

"Yuki-sama, it seems like I've forgotten to put on a shirt, it is my regret."

"Fufu, that's fine Grayfia-sama, I'm here now. I'm ready to do our private contract with one another."

"Yes, I am pleased that you have come." Yuki smiled as Grayfia turned around to face him. Since they were similar height, their eyes met one another. "Yuki-sama, I'm sorry for calling out of the blue, I wasn't busy today, so I had hoped to spend time with you, Yuki-sama. Is that, acceptable?"

Yuki couldn't fight back the emotions he felt right now. Seeing Grayfia like this was a dream of his, and he couldn't deny that he was extremely excited right now.

"Of course Grayfia-sama, I love spending time with you." His hand ran across her cheek, looking deeply into her eyes. "Grayfia-sama, you're so beautiful. And I am so happy that you returned my affections as well~"

"Ever since I saw you facing Riser-sama, I saw the courageous young man that you are, and I am pleased you look at me the same way. Now, I can express my happiness towards you."

Yuki couldn't help but smile, as Grayfia led him over to the bed that was there in their private area. Getting onto the bed, Yuki began taking off his clothes, until he was down to his underwear, and climbed into the bed as well with Grayfia.

"Grayfia-sama, I'm really happy right now~ For someone like you to look at me..."

"No, Yuki-sama, I was drawn in by your kindness, and affections. And I also did promise that once you reached a good age, I would make good upon my word. Rias-sama also promised me to you as well."

"That was just her trying to get me into her peerage."

He chuckled out, remembering that day clearly, it was a dream come true for the young man to experience such women, and he wished he had been older to enjoy it even more. But now that he was older, he truly could appreciate the beautiful Grayfia in all of her glory.

"Even then, I do not go back on my word, Yuki-sama."

Grayfia reminded, as Yuki's head fell upon the pillow beside her. Grayfia looked into his red eyes, and stroked his face softly. He looked back upon the mature Grayfia, and felt heat pooling into his face.

"Grayfia-sama, about us now. I'm happy that we can spend this time together. One day, I'm going to become a High Class Devil. And the day that I do, I've decided, I'm going to marry Grayfia-sama at that time!"

Grayfia blushed lightly, which was rare for a woman like her.

Yuki thought that it was extremely adorable to see her do something like that.

"Y-Yuki-sama..."

"I'm sorry, but that's how I honestly feel. Grayfia-sama is the perfect woman for someone like me. Your boobs are amazing, and you've got a cute personality to tease when we're around others as well."

Grayfia turned her head to the side shyly.

"I wish you wouldn't tease me, it makes my job harder."

Yuki couldn't contain the grin that was on his face at that moment.

"Fufu, I'm sorry Grayfia-sama, but you're so cute when you become flustered when we're together. So when you're acting cute, it makes me happy. Also, I mean it Grayfia-sama, when I become a High Class Devil, I wish to marry you, and also..." His cheeks went red which Grayfia thought was adorable but wouldn't say it. "Maybe during that time, we could become even more intimate. I just, it would be...good if we did..."

Grayfia's fingers slowly brushed the boys cheeks, and then lightly kissed his cheek. She then pulled closer to him, discarding the apron she had on and showed her large bust towards him. With a slightly red face, Yuki looked at her amble chest, and her face, and her lipstick mouth, looking so kissable.

"Yuki-sama, you've got an innocent heart as well."

"Heeeeh, that's what you like about me, don't you Grayfia-sama?" Grayfia didn't say anything, but Yuki knew the truth, his arms going around the older woman. "By the way Grayfia-sama, have you told anyone about us yet?"

"About us…? As in our relationship?" He nodded, so she shook her head. "It is no one's business other than our own."

"Yup, you're right Grayfia-chan, screw them. It's between you and me. Though I'm sure when we do, they'll suddenly be shocked, or happy, who knows. I can see Ravel-sama's face now just dropping, but for Grayfia-sama, it is worth it."

"Yuki-sama...don't say such things carelessly."

Yuki's eyes went into Grayfia's own, nudging closer to the older woman.

"I'm not saying it carelessly. Grayfia-sama is worth it. Remember, I'm going to marry you when I become a High Class Devil, it's a promise."

Grayfia tossed her head to the side, then leaned closer and pressed her lips against his cheek once more, displaying affection that she wouldn't otherwise do when others would be around. Her hand even slid to his lower back, laying there happily in his embrace.

"Maybe you do have a childish side to you." Yuki showed a small pout, but Grayfia laid her head on his shoulder, and snuggled against him. "However, I find your childish side endearing, and I adore your mature personality as well as how you've done your life, and your missions as well to save different people and children. I've never met a man more noble as you are."

"Grayfia-sama...thank you very much! I'm honoured to hear you say something like that, I've become more happy Grayfia-sama and I am very pleased right now! But you know Grayfia-sama, I have to get back in a few hours...but, that's for a few hours. Lets stay here for a little while."

Yuki suggested, the woman nodded her head, and placed a hand on the side of the young boys face softly.

"Yes, you're right Yuki-sama, if we stay here, and now. We could have the best kind of time together. A private moment between us."

Yuki couldn't be more happier, and enjoyed the presence of Grayfia.

It was calming, soothing, and very relaxing to him right now.

The pair laid their, in the others embrace, and enjoyed one another's bodies, and company at the same time, glad that they could spend their time together like this, in an intimate setting like they were in.

* * *

Later on, Yuki returned home. It was late, but not late enough for everyone to be in bed. So, he thought that he would catch a bath while everyone else was busy.

However, that plan came to an end when he entered his bedroom.

"...Yuki-senpai..."

"Fufu, Yuki-chan, we're ready, sisters edition of sexy fun times~"

Sitting on his bed, Koneko and Kuroka had nothing on. They didn't even have panties on either. Koneko and Kuroka both looked shyly towards Yuki, who looked intrigued back.

"W-What are you doing?"

Kuroka, with a red face, gently stroked Koneko's ear, causing her to groan.

"See this Yuki-chan? She's been a bad girl lately, and we've decided that you should punish her?"

Yuki's face turned slightly red, going into the room, and closed the door. Kuroka noticed that a certain 'thing' in Yuki's pants was growing to the point that she could see it through his pants itself, seeing the lump and felt even more turned on than before.

"Punishment...huh..."

Kuroka nodded, and embraced Koneko gently. Yuki noticed that despite him, a man, being in the room, neither Kuroka or Koneko made any attempt to hide their parts away, their breasts, or their womanhood's either, and he could see how excited they were with just a glance as well.

"That's right, Yuki-chan. You like being a tease, right? Why don't you tease this girls small breasts for a little while?"

His eyes went towards Koneko who's red face went to his own, her cat ears and tail twitching.

"...Koneko-chan, she didn't force you to do anything, right?"

Yuki knew how forceful Kuroka could be, and didn't want Koneko to feel pressured into doing something that she would be uncomfortable in doing.

Koneko however looked on, and while she was looking shy, she also didn't back down either and held determination on her face, like she was ready to pounce on Yuki at any moment.

"No...Senpai, play with us...with me...because it is Senpai...I want Senpai's hands to...touch me..."

Yuki's face turned even more red, Kuroka stood up.

"Fufufu, Yuki-chan. Look at you, looking so handsome. Your penis must be lonely, huh. Ravel-chan always hesitates, she's kind of a prude. But don't worry nyaaa. I'll make your penis feel better than before."

She walked towards Yuki, a playful look on her face. Her large breasts moved with her movements, only seemingly becoming more beautiful with each bounce of her breasts.

Making it to the young boy, she placed his hand towards her breast, his hand sinking into the flesh mound. The feeling of her breast was amazing, the elasticity was amazing, her shape, and the feeling of her nipple poking his hand as well.

"Feel that Yuki-chan? You can touch as much as you want nyaaa. And see, my vagina, it's ready for you Yuki-chan. Don't wait for Ravel to become bold, take us both here, and now. We're ready for you Yuki-chan, ready to make a family."

Kuroka placed her lips onto his neck, and slowly began kissing. With each kiss, he felt hotter and hotter. Her fingers went to his shirt, and began unbuttoning his shirt, revealing more and more of his toned and muscular chest.

Koneko, not wanting to be left out, moved closer to Yuki. He looked down as Koneko's shy hands went towards the boys belt. She then looked up at him, so he placed a hand on her head, and stroked her head.

"It's okay Koneko-chan, don't worry about such things. We don't have to go far-"

"N-No Senpai, I'm prepared!" She said it with determination and vigor. "Lets do this Senpai...I've waited for so long Senpai...you and me, and Onee-sama...we can come together, and...we didn't even get to kiss either when we were on our date together...it would have been amazing if we did..."

"Yeah, seems like it was a wasted opportunity huh..."

Yuki admitted, as Kuroka finished unbuttoning his shirt, tossing it to the side. The shirt landed on the ground, revealing his chest, and she ran her fingers across his muscles and bit her lower lip in anticipation.

"My, Yuki-chan. Look, your body is so fit, I love your body. So tight as well. I can't wait Yuki-chan, don't make me wait anymore, you've already stolen my heart, now steal my virginity away. We'll teach Shirone so she doesn't have to worry anymore."

"W-What a thing to say..."

Kuroka adopted a wider smirk, her hands placing on his crotch, and he was surprised but happy at her forwardness, though he wouldn't let it get too far, he did love teasing after all.

"Yuki-chan's genetics are right there. Shirone, look, I'll show you the right technique on sucking out a man's genes from here. You have to use your tongue, and move your head fast. You also have to not be afraid to go as far as you can, to get Yuki-chan's baby milk."

"O-Onee-sama...Yuki-senpai's baby milk is..."

Kuroka's hand rubbed across Yuki's bulge, making him slightly moan out in excitement. Kuroka's breath became a little heavier with the sweet sounds coming out of his mouth. She then ran her slim fingers up his crotch, causing his member to harden, and went to his belt buckle-

SLAP!

"Onee-sama." Koneko glared, Kuroka gave a smirk as the young girl placed her hands towards Yuki's belt. "I'll do it, since he's my Senpai."

"My, you're a bad girl Shirone. Go ahead, reveal Yuki-chan's member to us."

"Koneko-chan, never do anything you're uncomfortable with, okay? Only things that make you comfortable, we can go at any pace you'd like. And don't wory about Kuroka-san, we'll all wait okay?"

His reassuring words caused her to become braver.

That eased her heart, and she took the plunge, removing his belt, dropping his pants to the ground. Koneko gasped in surprise when she saw his bulge through his underwear, wondering if it was because of her that he was like that, or both of them.

"...Yuki-senpai's even this big from looking at us both..."

"That's because he's a healthy male Shirone." Kuroka pushed Koneko to the bed, and then pushed Yuki to the bed. He hunched over Koneko's naked form, and the pair blushed at one another. Kuroka on the other hand went over, and ran her fingers down his back, heading for his underwear. "My, even Yuki-chan's body is reacting. Go ahead Yuki-chan, use your member on Shirone and give us both children."

"But Koneko-chan's body is..."

Kuroka's hand made it to his underwear, and unshamefully, she pulled his underwear off. Because his mind was in a daze, he offered no resistance, which she liked, and threw his underwear to the side, and checked him out from behind.

"My, what a cute butt Yuki-chan nyaaa~" She squealed out, moving closer, and ran her fingers across his back, making her smile. "Fufu, don't worry, Shirone's body is big enough for babies now. It's because of her love for you. She might not be the biggest, but because of her love for you, and how she's grown for you. She might be a freaking loli-sama, but she's more than ready to have your child, so why don't you have fun with both of us now nyaaa~?"

Kuroka's body went onto the bed. Lustfully, she pushed Yuki's body downwards, falling to Koneko. Koneko's small breasts, and Yuki's chest came into contact with one another, making Koneko groan in pleasure, all the while his erection fell between Koneko's thighs, Kuroka's arms wrapping around the boys body, and her large breasts smashed against his back, beginning to kiss the back of the boys neck, and slowly moved to the left hand side.

He could feel how soft her breasts truly where, and how deep her desires where. She clearly wanted to do something, she wanted to experience one another's bodies. She even wanted to do it with her sister being present, showing Yuki how her desires were top notch.

Even Koneko's desires were spreading across her face.

"S-Senpai...I feel your warmth with my body...though Onee-sama is a pervert...she has a point in saying that...I did my hardest, my breasts aren't that big...but, I'm ready to receive Senpai and make children with Senpai too..."

"Koneko-chan, I didn't know you felt that way..."

Koneko's hand shyly went to his face, where he used his hand to cup her smaller hand and their fingers entwined, Kuroka smirking around Yuki's neck, kissing his neck deeper and deeper. Koneko breathed a little harder, using her small bust to push against Yuki's own chest, and though her boobs were small, they felt surprisingly good on his own chest.

"Senpai...m-my body is still….that of a woman...and I've become ready...you can take me now Senpai...I'm ready, because Senpai is my...I'll go into heat because of Senpai, because of the feelings Senpai and I share..."

Koneko's emotional words caused Yuki to smile down towards her. His lips kissed the side of her face, making her smile even more.

"Of course. Koneko-chan is a woman. You're a very beautiful woman. Don't think differently. Even small breasts are great too. The size doesn't matter, it is the girl behind them that matter to someone like me."

Koneko's face turned even more upwards into a delightful smile.

"Because it is Senpai...definitely, I always wish to be with Senpai!"

She spoke with her feelings out in the open and she didn't regret a single word.

Yuki didn't know how to respond, but before he could, Kuroka giggled.

"My oh my, Shirone's become bold. But she's right you know Yuki-chan? She'll go into heat as well. I've already caught myself nearly entering it several times because of you. Even I become jealous of that Ravel-chan, she's a bad enemy, and now, you've got to take us both here, and now. Make love to us, and give us the children we all want."

Kuroka's lips kissed his neck once more, before she pushed him to the side. He laid on his back, as Kuroka got on top of him. Sticking out her tongue, she started at his stomach, and licked upwards. Her soft tongue sent Yuki's mind into a craze, until she reached his neck, and lustfully grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast once more.

Koneko got off the bed as well, and moved towards Yuki's body. He watched on with baited breath, as her lips pressed on his chest. A small soft kiss. She did it once more, and laid kiss upon kiss on his chest while Kuroka continued to smirk.

"Ararara, Yuki-chan's thingy is poking my butt."

Yuki continued to blush, but the tease in him couldn't help it and he grinned.

"That's right, it's your fault Kuroka-san and yours Koneko-chan. Coming onto a man like this, you've made my body feel hotter than before."

Kuroka was surprised at the sudden tease, but made her all the more determined at the same time.

"Yes, that's right Yuki-chan. It is my fault, allow me to take care of it. I'll suck on it and make you release right into my mouth. How about that? Do you want me too nyaaa?"

"Nee-sama, y-you can't do that, I am...Yuki-senpai is my..."

Kuroka cocked her head to the side.

"What is it Shirone? Are you jealous that I'll be sucking Yuki-chan's cock nyaaa?"

"Lewdly speaking...Senpai and I are expressing love...you're expressing lust."

Kuroka shrugged her shoulders, and leaned to Yuki's lips. She went to kiss him, but Koneko placed her hand over his mouth and stopped the young woman from doing it.

"Shirone, don't stop it...ooh, I get it. You want to kiss him next, don't you? I don't mind, you can kiss him if you like? It would be good, wouldn't it?"

"...Yuki-senpai's lips belong to me next!"

Koneko said it with conviction, making Kuroka show a pout.

"That's no good. Claiming Yuki-chan's lips, but I'm a better bargain you know? I'm willing and ready and while you hesitate, I'll have fun with this boy here. You might be unsure, but I am clear in my directions. I wont lose to you Shirone."

Kuroka said it with her aura showing. Her body lifted upwards, but Koneko showed a similar aura, and wouldn't stop either. The pair looked at one another harshly, but then Koneko fell against Yuki, and looked sweetly into his eyes.

"Senpai...me, kiss me okay..."

"Koneko-chan..."

Yuki's hand went to the back of the girls head, but Kuroka wouldn't take it, and moved closer. She laid next to him, and rubbed his face with her fingers.

"Yuki-chan, lets be cute together, and have a child together, kiss me deeply..."

"No, Yuki-senpai, me...kiss me..."

The pair leaned closer, and Yuki's eyes switched between them, seeing how they were determined to kiss him no matter what. His arms snaked around them as they pulled closer. With each movement of their heads, they came closer and closer, and he didn't want to upset either, yet he didn't know who to kiss since he loved them both quite a lot…

But then the door burst open, and stood there, was Ravel and Gasper.

Gasper showed an upset face, while Ravel's eyes narrowed.

"S-Senpai..."

Gasper showed her sad face, while Ravel stormed into the room.

"And what a surprise, I announce I'm going to be gone, and you decide to sleep with Yuki."

"Ooh get lost Ravel-chan, you have had plenty of chances. It is my chance to get children. It isn't just you that loves Yuki-chan! Now, can you get out while we finish off what we're doing? You ruin everything!"

Ravel crossed her eyes.

"Don't say such things like that. I don't ruin everything! Yuki and I are going at a pace that we're comfortable with."

"And so are we! Yuki-chan wants children, and Shirone and I are willing to provide that! You're just a stuck up weirdo because you're jealous that Yuki-chan and I are going to have fun! With Shirone in the mix!"

Ravel shook her head angrily.

"D-Don't say that at all! I wont let you take Yuki's virginity!"

Kuroka angrily stood up, Yuki and Koneko sitting up. Koneko sat on Yuki's lap, and felt his thing poking her thighs, blushing even more, and held onto his body, while Gasper sneakily stripped her clothes and got onto Yuki's lap as well, fully naked, and snuggled against the young boy.

"You know, you're Genos!"

Ravel showed a confused face.

"What's a Genos?"

Kuroka rolled her eyes, and got right in the blondes face.

"I'm Saitama, and you're Genos, the failure!"

"Genos-kun isn't a failure, I like Genos-kun."

Kuroka shot a look towards Yuki who turned his head to the side.

"Well, he's a cool cyborg thing but he's usually fucked around with and destroyed and Saitama is broken as shit, and that's me. Ravel is Genos with no emotions like a robot, and I am Saitama, and guess what happens when I become a One Punch Woman exactly?"

Ravel didn't back down and showed a sneer on her face.

"That's funny, even if I am this Genos, and I am a cyborg or something, I'll blow you away! And I have emotions! They're all directed at you right now with rage!"

"Yeah, okay, Genos can beat Saitama, sure he can...yeah right! That's the difference between me and you! You're crap, and I'm not!"

The pair showed their rages on their faces, effectively cutting the sexual tension down to nothing. Koneko and Gasper looked at one another, and then looked up at Yuki, smiling at the young boy who brushed the backs of their bodies.

"Hey, Koneko-chan, don't worry about what happened then, seems like we got caught up in the moment. I wouldn't of-"

"No, Senpai. I, also want Senpai too...I want Senpai as well...so when we...do things next, lets go all the way Senpai...because it is you Senpai...you are what makes me happy..."

"Koneko-chan..."

The heartfelt words only caused him to feel her happiness and mixed with his own. She leaned towards him, and kissed him on the cheek, and fell onto his shoulder.

"Senpai, I'm definitely ready..."

Yuki smiled, hugging her form tightly into his body, the same with Gasper, while Kuroka and Ravel had a verbal shouting match about who could and couldn't have sex with Yuki, neither of them came to an agreement at all.

* * *

"Come on now! You dumb thing, I didn't mean to type that..."

Ravel yelled as she was tapping away on a computer. It was in the middle of the night and everyone else was asleep. Due to what was going on, Ravel was feeling slightly stressed out, and she didn't know what to focus on.

The noise woke Yuki up. He looked down at his body and saw Gasper, Koneko, Akeno and Kuroka all clinging to him, but not Ravel. He looked around the room, seeing the light coming from the edge of the area, so he looked and saw the young girl there, only in her panties, tapping away and becoming more agitated at the computer before her.

Yuki walked closer towards her, and saw the expression on her face. He hugged behind her body and held her close to his body, resting his head on her shoulder.

"What's going on Ravel-sama?"

"Ugh, I've been trying to write out a proposal to Sona-sama for our club, but I'm having trouble doing something like that. I mean, Yuki, what should I do? I don't know how to speak to Sona-sama normally, she's a very terrifying young woman..."

"Ooh Ravel-sama, you're so cute. Don't worry about it at all."

Yuki tried to assure her, but Ravel still wasn't sure what to think honestly.

"But, with that and then these people coming as well...I don't know what to do about that now..."

Yuki could see her stress growing, so he lifted her up, and placed the young woman on his lap. She fell her head backwards, and leaned onto his shoulder. His comforting embrace caused her to melt in his arms, and felt amazing.

Even just a hug, is good for Ravel.

As long as it came from Yuki, she could feel better about different things going on in her life.

"Don't stress yourself out Ravel-sama, you can't take on the world. And we'll tackle one problem at a time. First of all, we'll get the club sorted, then we'll deal with whatever else afterwards. Rias-sama can deal with the Stray Devils for a little while, while we deal with these abnormal humans and the likes. And the Khaos Brigade as well."

"Speaking of them, I have been considering about that...and I know that right now, we can't say anything or we could get Le Fay-san's Onii-sama killed, but they worry me Yuki, I don't know what to think about them, especially with what Le Fay-san has said about them."

"I know they're worrying, but we can't let fear rule us. Besides. we're not waging a war, we're only looking out for a single person and making sure that he doesn't die or anything like that. Because it is Longinus territory, we'll have to be careful about how we're going to proceed in the future."

"You're right, I'll have to think about some battle strategies. I just wished I knew more about these people."

"We'll find out eventually, for now, come back to bed Ravel-sama. We've got big days ahead of us."

Ravel nodded her head, and stood up from his lap. Before he could stand up, she turned around, placing a hand on his unclothed chest, and leaned closer. Giving a smile, she pressed her lips against his own in a sweet tender kiss.

"Thank you Yuki, you always know how to calm me down."

"Hey, that's what a Queen is for, to keep the King from going bananas and all that good stuff."

"I suppose you're right Yuki." Yuki stood and walked towards the bed with Ravel. She got beside him, and held onto his body as the girls, even in their sleep, clung to his body tightly. "Goodnight Yuki, thank you again."

"No worries Ravel-sama you're alright now."

Ravel slowly nodded her head, allowing sleep to take over her. Yuki laid there with the sea of women surrounding him and he smiled softly at the sight. He ran his fingers through the girls hair as they slept, happy that he could enjoy such an experience. Though he couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen and he didn't know what that was yet. But whatever it was, he was going to have to come over this in his life.

* * *

The next day, Yuki sat in front of Sona as she read over the request. Ravel couldn't face Sona, in the end she couldn't face the cold expressions of Sona. So Yuki decided to go and try his best for the young girl, no matter what else happens.

"...You couldn't possibly think you'd get all of this?"

Sona twitched her eyebrow as Yuki nodded his head.

"We're gonna need supplies, I thought that the Student Council could authorize such things?"

"Usually, but you're asking for a sound equipment, computer equipment, along with tables, and other things as well…? And to think that a magician is going to be your fifth member. She's not even apart of the school."

"But, where does it say that they have to be members of this school to be in the club? Show me the rule book Sona-sama."

Sona scrunched her eyebrows together, and took out a rulebook from the desk before her.

Yuki was pleasantly surprised that she actually had one with her.

She went over it briefly, going as fast as she could while Yuki waited, waving to Tsubaki at the side. Tsubaki shyly returned the wave, before Sona gave her a dry look, making her stop.

"...Okay, it isn't in the book exactly, but it is heavily implied."

"Heavily implied doesn't mean a written down rule, and until it is, I don't see the problem at all."

He shot back.

Logically, he was right and she couldn't deny it. But she wished that she could.

"Ignoring that, the demands are quite high, and we have a limited budget. We cannot favour one club over the others. It simply would be a wrong move."

"Then, how about invest in us then."

"Invest?"

Sona's eyes twinkled with new possibilities.

Yuki saw that, and knew this would be a good way to get through to her.

"That's right, investing, it would be for the best. When we do up our club, we're thinking of providing services, for a price of course. We'll charge for fortune telling and other things. It should all be in the report."

Yuki handed over the report.

The woman read it to herself quietly, while the others looked on.

Saji, a blonde haired boy looked on and held jealousy in his eyes. Like Issei, this boy also didn't like 'pretty' boys like Yuki. Even though he didn't know him, he still show disdain for the young man, but Yuki couldn't care less.

"...Well, I am interested in how this service would provide for the school as well."

"Of course. If you invest, we can pay the school back swiftly. We've even done surveys and everything."

"Yes, I've read those as well, and it does seem like an intriguing idea. Also, it seems like it would be a good idea if we also came along to check this out once it is done. I cannot deny that these would benefit the students lives, and help them concentrate on their work, to see some of the top students being in this club."

"Exactly, it promotes study sessions, with a twist. We provide entertainment, while they study, and give people different study methods. Soon, you'll see an increase in the students scores among other things, like happiness. Ravel-sama's only thinking of the students as well, so if you gave us the chance, then you'll see a return, with profit of not only extra money for the school, but also the happiness and welfare of the students as well. Isn't that how the Student Council also wish to have as well?"

Sona stroked her chin in thought.

"Well, I cannot deny that you're speaking such magnificent words, and I can see the benefits. However, to invest would be..." Yuki looked on as Sona pulled her hands together. "It seems that my intrigue has won over me. I've read similar things happening before in schools, so I shall also trust in you, Yuki-kun." Saji showed an upset face. "You've proven in the past, and so has Ravel-san, that you're both dependable and present knowledge with facts. I only have to remember the Nekomata's cases to see the reasoning inside of you both. So, in conclusion, I'll provide the money from the schools funds, but I expect to be reimbursed at the best opportunity."

Yuki cheered "Yes!" inside, but on the outside, he remained calm and soothing.

"Of course Sona-sama. If things go well, you'll soon see a return with benefits as well. And thank you very much Sona-sama."

Sona waved her hand.

"We'll have to discuss the expenditure in finer detail. But beyond that, I am sure that other clubs might be able to help out. There is a spare computer that could be given to your new club, and there's also a few free tables that might be old, but with some magic, can be restored to pristine condition."

"Again, thank you Sona-sama. I hope that we can make great deals in the future as well."

Sona nodded her head, as Yuki and her spoke about what they would need.

Once he was done, he bowed his head, and left the room. Saji, becoming increasingly worried about what would happen between him and Sona, stormed after Yuki.

As he got to the corridor, he saw him speaking with Kuroka.

"Yes nyaaa. That's right, they have to, become I'm quite an adorable woman."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's what it is."

Yuki said with an eyeroll, as Saji stormed over.

He stood before them, and reached aggressively towards Yuki, but Kuroka grabbed his hand and squeezed tightly.

"S-Sensei!"

Saji cried, as Kuroka narrowed her eyes.

"Don't you dare attack my Yuki-chan you little troll nyaaa. If you do, I'll kill you."

Saji's eyes widened at shock.

He couldn't believe Kuroka couldn't do something like that.

"Y-You can't say that to me! I'll tell Kaichou!"

Kuroka showed a daring smile.

"Tell her, and we'll see what happens when I tell her about all the misconduct you've done. Like just then, you went to attack my Yuki-chan and other things. You don't want to mess with me, I am an hard ass woman. You've heard of Saitama right? One Punch Man?" Saji cried and nodded his head. Kuroka leaned closer, and showed a dark smile, frightening Saji even more, raising her fist, and showed it Saji who cried hard tears. "I'm One Punch Woman, you piss me off, and I'll end you with my fist, get me!?"

Saji couldn't even begin to comprehend what was going on.

He even ended up shedding a few tears at the same time.

"Y-Yes Sensei! I'm sorry!"

Kuroka let go of his hand and he dropped to the ground with a sniffle.

"Good boy, Saji. Now, run along and we'll forget this incident. Do you understand me?"

"Y-Yes Sensei, I'm sorry for being bad..."

"Good boy, you do learn. Also, I've heard your locker room talk about Sona-chan in there, and speaking about as if she's a piece of meat, it is disgusting. I hear anymore of it, and like that little Hyoudou, I'll poke your eyes out with my chopsticks."

"Y-You have chopsticks?"

"The chopsticks of death yes. Now get out of my sight."

Saji didn't have to be told again, he ran away at top speeds, leaving Yuki and Kuroka alone.

Yuki turned to Kuroka once Saji was gone and showed a weak smile.

"Damn Kuroka-san, you've grown to become a very frightening person."

"That's right, I am quite the young woman as well. He pisses me off sometimes. But ignoring that shit, you've gotten the funds?" Yuki inclined his head, so she adopted a playful smile, it amazed him how she could do it so quickly. "That's cool nyaaaa! I'm amazing as always~"

Yuki didn't know how she came to that kind of conclusion, but he just let her go with it at that moment, and allowed her to be happy that they were getting what they had always wanted to have as well.

* * *

At the end of the school day, Yuki and the others were busy setting up the clubroom. Even Le Fay had gone alone with them and was helping out. Gasper was setting up some computer equipment that Yuki fetched over, and was thankful.

"S-Senpai, th-this model is good! I'm glad y-you could get it!"

"I think that is is good anyway, are you enjoying it Gasper-chan?"

"V-Very much S-Senpaaaaai!"

Gasper responded happily, Yuki smiling softly at the sight.

Koneko looked on, murmuring "She's a dangerous enemy." to herself, Ravel having caught that, wiped her brow, directing her voice towards Yuki.

"I just can't believe that Sona-sama agreed. Yuki, what did you say to her?"

"Oh, I just told her the best outcome. We just have to meet it now."

"I see. Well, I am glad that you were able to gather many different things and for us to experience a normal high school experience. I am quite happy right now."

Ravel showed a blissful smile on her face.

Kuroka, while setting out a table, saw a wig in a bag that was blonde, so she picked it up, and placed it on her head, turning to Ravel with a large grin…

But then she saw Ravel stood there, in a black wig, and had cat ears on her head.

"Yeah, saw that coming Kuroka-sama. Or should I say, Ravel? Because I'm Kuroka-sama now. Look at me, I'm a Sensei and I bully my students~"

She mimicked Kuroka's vocal patterns, only instilling rage into Kuroka by the second.

Kuroka looked annoyed with the feeling of her victory being lost to Ravel.

"Tch, you wig wearing types are surely hard to deal with. And I don't bully my students, you'll find that it is the opposite actually, they gang up on me you weirdo."

She clicked her tongue and got back to work, Ravel bathed in her happiness right now.

Though as they worked, Yuki noticed that Le Fay was being rather quiet. It was unusual, and he wasn't liking that. In fact, he knew something was off with her.

"Le Fay-san, is something wrong?"

After a little while, he couldn't deny that she was acting strange so he decided to say it quietly.

"N-No, nothing at all."

She lied, but Yuki could see the truth so he led her outside of the room, antagonizing some of the other girls in the room.

Outside of the room, he saw that she looked uncomfortable.

"Has something happened to your Onii-sama?"

Immediately, her head shook swiftly.

"N-No, of course not...it's just, Siegfried-sama is..."

"Siegfried...he's apart of the Hero's Faction...then again he's...yeah, makes sense."

"Y-Yes, he's becoming suspicious of my movements...b-but, he doesn't have evidence or anything. Don't worry though Yuki-sama, I am okay."

Yuki wasn't so sure about that.

With Siegfried, he remembered the last time that he had fought Siegfried and how that went down and how they both were nearly killed. This time, he didn't even want to think about it. But he knew that he would if Siegfried would be a problem.

"Does he know about me being here?"

"Erm...I'm not sure, perhaps...maybe, I don't know yet."

She replied honestly, making Yuki feel unsure about a few things going on.

"I see...well, if he does, tell me, okay? Don't worry about Siegfried, even if he's powered up over the years, I've not been sitting on my butt and doing nothing. I'm sure that we can at least meet a stalemate once more, and that would be the end of it. Besides, I've got comrades and they aren't slacking either."

"Even then...if he tells Cao Cao-sama, it would be..."

"Cao Cao or not, don't worry about it. I'm more concerned if you're in danger or not. If it is dangerous to come here, then we'll figure out other methods to talk, alright? I wont let you become in danger because of something like this."

"But..."

Yuki placed a hand on the young girls face, and gave her a hug. Le Fay gave Yuki a hug back, and smiled softly towards the elder boy.

"There's a cute smile. Hehe, seems like you do have an adorable side Le Fay-san. But I'm glad, I'd much rather have you smiling than looking sad."

Le Fay adopted a shy expression, so Yuki petted her head once more, a sign of affection from him.

"Y-Yuki-sama..."

"You shouldn't worry so much you know? I understand it isn't exactly normal or anything, but you don't have to worry about anything else, I'm going to do my best for you as well Le fay-san and we're going to get through this ordeal, and keep your Onii-sama safe."

Le Fay nodded her head, again and again while smiling adorably.

"T-Thank you Yuki-sama, I'm so happy right now."

Yuki continued to smile.

"I'm glad that you're happy Le Fay-san. Now, shall we get back inside?"

Le Fay inclined her head swiftly, and together, they entered the clubroom once more, happy with what they talked about and glad that she got it off her chest.

* * *

"Ise, I can't believe you did this!"

Yuki stepped inside of the Occult Research club to pick up Akeno with Le Fay beside him so they could go home together, when he saw Rias berating Issei for something that he didn't know about, but he didn't think that she would be so upset about whatever it was.

"Whoa, Rias-sama, what are you doing?"

Rias turned her eyes towards Yuki, then her eyes went back towards the young boy sat down before her.

"Yuki-kun, you might be able to get through to him. Today, he went near a Church."

"Near a Church..." His eyes went towards Issei. "Ise-kun, you didn't go near it for….erm, you know, for any reason that has to do with...you know..."

He didn't want to betray Issei's trust, so he didn't say anything about Raynare or anything of the sorts.

"N-No! It isn't about that...it's about something else, to do with...someone else."

"So, there's a reason you disobeyed my orders?"

Rias demanded answers from Issei, but he remained tight lipped.

"...Aah, it's alright Rias-sama, don't worry about such a thing now. Ise-kun's alive and well, he didn't die. So what's the point of becoming angry?"

"I'm not angry." Yuki gave her a hard stare. "Well, I'm not completely angry. I'm just, worried about the consequences of what could happen. I mean, if he did this...then what if they turned their light towards him, he'd be erased, and I wouldn't want him to disappear. He's my important servant, and I am worried he doesn't understand the consequences."

Rias explained so Yuki moved closer, placing a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"It's okay now Rias-sama, he knows what he did was wrong, and it wont happen again. He must have had his reasons to go there. But beyond that, he knows it is wrong, and he probably wouldn't be going back again." His eyes darted towards Issei. "Right, Ise-kun?"

Issei looked at Yuki who bowed his head.

Seeing that, he nodded his head.

"Y-Yeah, of course! I wouldn't do something like that!"

"See? He's going to be a good boy from now on Rias-sama."

Rias furrowed her eyebrows, but wasn't sure what was going on.

"Okay, if that's how it is, then I'll agree for now. But Ise, remember, don't go near the Church."

Issei bowed his head downwards, as Yuki sat down beside him.

"Ara, Buchou, could I see you for a moment?"

"Akeno, sure, what's going on?"

"It's a talk we have to have, right now. Okay?"

Rias moved closer to the young woman as Yuki's eyes went towards Issei, Le Fay sat nearby. Aika looked on and smacked her lips together, and her eyes darted towards Yuuto as well, but the boy shook his head.

"Come on Kiba-kun, your husband is right there! Why aren't you going to deal with him? Are you the receiver or the instigator? You know, the one who pounces upon the young boy? So, which is it going to be?"

"K-Kiryuu-san, you're so perverted! Yuki-kun is like my Onii-sama, I wouldn't..."

"But, if he wasn't, you would?"

She had some blood dripping out of her nose, freaking out Yuuto.

"D-Don't say such things! Yuki-kun and I are just friends, that's the end of it..."

"If you say so~"

Yuuto didn't know what to say as a response, but Aika just grinned wildly more by the second.

With those distracted, Yuki turned his head towards Issei for some answers, with Le Fay leaning closer.

"So, Ise-kun. Did you go for the Fallen Angel girl?"

"N-No, it hasn't gotten to do with Yuuma-chan...it's to do with Asia."

That name resonated within his heart.

If the young girl was with the Fallen Angels, then he would be worried that she would be having her life being in danger. And as a former member of the Church, and someone he'd want to keep safe, then he couldn't have her be in danger.

"Asia...san?"

Yuki didn't know if it was the same person and if it was, then he would be very surprised.

"Y-Yeah, I just helped her to the Church...that's all. Though she was pretty cute, and...w-well, that's it really..."

Issei finished off, wondering why Yuki looked as if he had seen a ghost.

"I see...she wouldn't happen to be a blonde haired girl, nun, and had green eyes, right?"

"Y-Yeah, how did you know? Stalking her?"

Yuki rolled his eyes.

"No, just a lucky guess."

He lied, knowing he couldn't reveal the truth right now. He didn't know what Issei knew and didn't know so he didn't say anything else.

"Yuki-sama…."

"Anyway, it seems we have to go. Come on Le Fay-san, lets go."

Le Fay merely nodded her head, and went to leave.

Rias came back, and looked at the fleeting Yuki.

"Ara, where are you going in a flash?"

"Sorry, just remembered that there's some business that we have to deal with. Akeno-san, are you coming with us?"

"Fufufu, I would if we didn't just receive an alert."

Yuki twitched his eyebrow.

"An alert?"

"Don't worry, just the run of the mill Stray Devil."

"What's a Stray Devil exactly?"

Issei asked, only for Rias to smile wildly.

"You're about to find out Ise, it is going to be a new experience. Aika, you'll be responsible for the man, don't let me down now, okay? Because you're in the same class, it would be better if you two spent time together."

"Ugh! Why do I have to do something like that!?"

"Because, you're both newbies Aika. You might have had a couple of months head start, but you're still a newbie, so don't get big headed, and please, do this for me, alright? Lets be friends from now on Aika."

Aika didn't know what to say as Yuki smiled at Akeno.

"Be careful Akeno-san."

"Yes, I shall be~ Don't worry, I'll return to your bed soon Yuki-kun~"

"Okay, can't wait!"

Yuki cheered, leaving behind the others, and he went with Le Fay out of the area.

* * *

Getting outside, Yuki began walking at a semi fast pace towards his home with Le Fay beside him. Le Fay looked confused by what was going on, so she got beside him, looking directly into the young man's red eyes.

"Yuki-sama, what's going on?"

"Well, if this is the same person that I think it is, then a member...former member of the Church is with the Fallen Angels. I don't know if I like this...no, I definitely don't. I've heard some rumours around Asia-san and how innocent she is. Perhaps, she would be being used by the Fallen Angel's and I can't allow that to happen now. I've got to go and get her before-"

"Anything shows up?"

Yuki stopped, and so did Le Fay.

The pair turned towards the voice that came across the street.

The pair looked on at the young woman in the cloak. Yuki's eyes narrowed, noticing that there were no one around. The streets were quiet, which unnerved Le Fay. Yuki seemed calm, looking at the young woman who looked right back.

"Ara, so who are you exactly? You don't feel like a Fallen Angel to me."

"Me? No, I'm not a Fallen Angel. I'm just a regular human."

"I doubt you're a normal human."

Yuki swiftly said, causing Le Fay to look on at the enemy, potentially that is.

"Well, maybe that's the case. Even then, there's a few things that I have to see about this town. But for now, I came to the strongest power...well, one of anyway. The other would be Kuroka, the Nekomata, you're both about that level, aren't you? It seems to be quite the struggle between the two of you."

"So, you know Kuroka-san as well. It is quite the interesting thing from you."

The young woman pulled out a blade from a different space. From the blade, Yuki sensed that there was a pressure coming from it. It wasn't a Holy or Demonic sword, but he could sense that there was power inside of it.

Responding to that, Yuki whipped out his sword as well, whispering "Stay back." to Le Fay, which she responded with a step backwards. Yuki swung his sword to the side, as the young woman did the same thing as well.

"I've heard you've been raiding facilities for years now, my Master's not happy about it."

"...Your Master….are you telling me that you're connected to...no, you couldn't be, right?"

The young woman shrugged her shoulders.

"Who knows. All I have to say is that I can't let you continue doing it. So, either stop, or I'll have to be forceful, and stop you myself. How about that?"

Yuki tightened his grip on his blade, summoning his Sacred Gear within his eyes, then focused on the young woman. The young woman responded with a grin on her face, and tightened her own handle on the sword.

"Sorry, I've got to rescue everyone that needs it."

"Though, you can't save everyone. I'm sure you've seen it, there's been people who have died in your past, right?"

"Even if they have, I've never forgotten them, so don't try some Jedi mind tricks with me."

The young woman began snickering to herself, looking at his hair, where the ribbon was held. Briefly, the young woman held a small smile on her face, but that was soon replaced with a frown on her face.

"That's too bad for you!"

Within a second, she disappeared.

Her speed was so amazing that he didn't see it at first. But when hearing her from the side, Yuki rose his blade, blocking the strike of the girl, but in doing so, the pressure of the swing was so hard that the ground around them shattered.

"Iyaaaa!"

Le Fay jumped backwards, and made a magic circle beneath her feet, stopping her from landing on the ground. Yuki struggled with the young woman with their blades, he couldn't see her face due to her hair and cloak covering it, but he felt something, off about her.

"Le Fay-san, raise a protective barrier around here so no one else would be hurt."

"U-Understood Yuki-sama!"

Le Fay clapped her hands together, and from that, magical circles appeared around the area, and made a large barrier. Making what was inside invisible so others couldn't see, and made it protective so no one else would be able to get involved in the fight either.

Yuki nodded, using his Sacred Gear on his own sword, and her, channeling her power into his blade. He pushed against her, and forced her sword to the side. She pulled backwards as Yuki activated his Touki, surrounding his weapon and swung the sword downwards, and unleashed a wave of Touki for the woman.

Instantly, she landed on the ground, crossing her blade over her body and blocked the strike of Touki. However, because of the strength of it, she winced, and sliced to the side, sending the wave of Touki to the left hand side, crashing against a wall nearby, breaking it apart.

"Amazing, you've grown strong."

"I'm sorry, do we know one another?"

Yuki demanded, as she grinned.

"Maybe we do, who knows by now. But, I do have some cool ideas on how we could fight one another. I like your powers, will you allow me to display my own powers as well? Wouldn't that be for the best?"

The young woman stabbed the ground, and from that, magical blades rose from the ground. The magical powers conveyed together, and shot towards Yuki. Using his Sacred Gear to drain their powers, he rushed forward, swinging his sword rapidly, deflecting or breaking apart the blades, and went to turn towards her…

But the young woman had vanished, only to appear behind Yuki.

"I don't think so!"

He sensed her in a splits seconds time, and moved around, thrusting his sword at her.

"Have this!"

She dodged to the side, and swung for his neck, so he pulled back, but her blade managed to cut his cheek, causing him to become quite stunned. But he then charged his Touki, and added in his holy power, making a cross shape with his sword, shooting off a holy cross powered by Touki, stunning the young girl.

She responded by avoiding it to the side, but Yuki locked it down with his Sacred Gear, and his sealing techniques. Le Fay looked on, impressed by that he had such knowledge and probably was going to use that later on.

"Holy power, and Touki, the rumours are true. You're different than I imagined. But you're strong, I'm so happy right now."

The young girl rose her sword into the sky, and magical circles appeared over it. From that, the blade caught on fire, and she swung her blade downwards towards Yuki again and again with such quick bursts Le Fay couldn't keep up.

"My, you're quite quick!"

Yuki, using his Sacred Gear to drain their powers, Yuki pushed backwards, and with Touki added to his blade, he cut through the various blasts of fire for him. Just as he cut through the last one, the young woman was right on him, swinging her flame sword downwards towards his body.

"You don't know anything about me, not anymore. I'm sad though."

She admitted, as they clashed their blades. From the violent shockwave of their powers, the ground was torn asunder, Yuki pushed and summoned his Rook strength, sending it to her body swiftly.

But as he did, she formed a barrier with her free hand to block his fist.

Even so, Yuki concentrated on it, draining the power off the young woman's barrier, and added it to his own Touki fist, smashing right through it, so she pulled back, and his fist continued to the ground, sending a shockwave of debris towards the young woman.

"You think that's got me Yuki-kun?"

She stabbed the ground and sent a flame blast at the shockwave, cancelling it out all together. She then swung her sword to the side, and grinned, Yuki doing the same thing and the pair shared a smile between them.

"Alright, time to get serious."

Instantly, Yuki's Touki grew and became like an armour. The young woman also activated some kind of power, perhaps it was Touki the others didn't know, and the pair rushed at one another at blinding speeds.

"S-So fast!"

Le Fay couldn't contain her happiness. All she could see was the pairs sparks coming off the others blades that lit up the nights sky. She could feel the pressure of the powers converging with one another, and even the waves of power when they collided with one another.

Inside of that speed storm, the young woman came at Yuki with several jabs of her sword. Using his speed, he avoided each stab by moving left and right, until one of them headed for the young boys chest.

KATCHIN!

"Good! You're excellent!"

Yuki deflected the girls blade with his sword to the side, then deflected another sword strike from the left from her. But the woman then got closer, and punched for his torso with her own Touki possible power infused fist.

"Thanks! So are you! This is so exciting!"

Yuki received the punch from her, but he used his Sacred Gear to drain the power as much as possible before being hit, so he was only pushed back slightly, then he adopted a wild grin of that of a battle maniac.

"Yeah! Lets do this!"

Yuki and the girl took it up a notch once more, whizzing around the battlefield at top speeds. Le Fay watched the ground being broken apart with their speeds and strengths. Le Fay placed a hand over her heart, smiling despite the fact that they were fighting.

Le Fay looked between the two of them, seeing that right now, she wouldn't be able to interfere in a normal battle, and they were both highly skilled. No, this wasn't a normal battle at all. This was a battle between two extreme swordsman and she had no business being involved with it.

When they reappeared, Yuki and the young woman had cuts all over their bodies. Le Fay gasped at the sight. The pair were bleeding a little bit. But it seemed like they could match one another very well, Le Fay was surprised at the sight.

"I've not met anyone in a while who's fast enough to hit me like that, and even keep up with me. Well, at least our own age as well, it is amazing to fight someone like you."

Yuki praised, putting his hand out and shot out a block of demonic power towards her.

The woman made a pentagram with her sword slashes, and then the demonic power was split up like that, going in different directions.

"That's because you've not met anyone like me before, Yuki-kun."

Yuki crossed his eyes on her, feeling a trickle of blood run down his face.

"Just who the heck are you? And what are you doing here? Really?"

The young woman didn't give him an answer, and wildly smiled.

"I'm glad, you're at least this strong. Weaker opponents would have been sliced down by now. Yes, I think that if it was anyone else in the town, then this would be boring. But with you, I'm really becoming happy. I'm glad that you're doing so well against me."

The woman praised, and adopted a large smile on her face.

Yuki, despite some injures, smiled as well.

"It is a fun fight, and I don't sense an evil heart from you. Yet, you're attacking me, why is that exactly?"

The young woman shrugged her shoulders.

"I dunno, I just have to do what my Master tells me. And he told me to stop you, but it seems like you're more prepared than I thought and I have to think about how I am going to proceed right now with someone like you."

"Yup it seems like it, so lets do this!"

Le Fay watched Yuki disappear again. This time, he was moving so fast that he left behind clones. The young woman smiled at the sight, and turned to the side, to see Yuki coming for her with his sword ready to pierce her body.

"Did you think I wouldn't see you?"

She went to stab him, but before she could, she noticed that he was shimmering.

She gasped, and turned to the right to see Yuki's blade going for her face.

"No way!"

She pulled away while activating a barrier to defend herself from his attack, but Yuki's blade managed to cut right through her barrier she rose, slicing her cheek, matching the wound that Yuki was given by her beforehand.

She jumped backwards in a flip, only for Yuki to be on her body, making several sword slashes towards her. Coming left and right, his swordsmanship was good, and she matched him, blocking each strike with her own blade.

"I am so pleased right now with you! Thank you for all of this!"

She said happily, as Yuki raised his sword. The young woman did the same, and the pair surrounded their blades with Touki. Yuki then deactivated the seal on his power he saved beforehand, and surrounded his blade with it, increasing the powers since he had been doing it before as well.

"Me as well! I'm happy!"

Yuki announced happily, and they swung their swords downwards.

Their swords auras were released, clashing together violently and caused an explosion. The pairs eyes narrowed, as their attacks continued. The struggle was real, and Yuki tapped into his power, draining the aura of the attack she gave, and added it to his own and became of that, the young girl was surprised.

Eventually, Yuki's wave broke through the girls own, slicing the ground apart. The girl moved to the side, but she received a harsh cut on her arm at the same time she threw her Touki infused sword right for Yuki.

Because he wasn't expecting it, he didn't see it until the last second, and grabbed it just as it pierced his arm. He winced as Le Fay looked on, seeing the young girl clutching her arm, but still held a smile on her face.

"You know, I'm so happy to have met you in battle. Though it was brief, this battle gave me a good understanding of your abilities."

"I've not shown you everything I'm capable of."

Yuki grinned, dislodging the blade and tossed it to the side, not even showing any pain from the stab.

The woman stood up, and inhaled a small breath. She looked towards the boys face and then giggled sweetly.

"That's good, please show me more in the future. Until then, I've gotta go and take care of these wounds. But with your fight just now, I saw who you really were. I also believe that while fighting, you can't hide who you are. So, I've seen who you are, and I am very pleased as well about that, thank you!"

She activated a magical teleportation circle below her feet, and waved.

"Wait!"

Yuki rushed forward, but she disappeared as he made it there.

He clicked his tongue, and looked at his cuts and bleeding arm. He then shrugged his shoulders while looking around, seeing the area being totaled by the destructive powers.

"Seems like we've caused a bit of a problem. The area's been destroyed, Ravel-sama is gonna be a bit pissed off. Though I'm sure with cuddles, she'll get over it. Even then, it seems like there's a few areas here that we'll have to fix up before the morning comes."

Le Fay looked around and rubbed the back of her head.

"You're very skilled Yuki-sama, but she was equally skilled as well."

Yuki nodded his head, as she moved closer. She looked over his hands, and placed her hands to it.

"A-Ah, don't worry, I'll get Ravel-sama to..." The girl then activated some power, a green glow, and his wounds were covered in a soothing light, healing the damage right away, shocking Yuki's life. "...eeh? Y-You can heal people Le Fay-san?"

Yuki couldn't believe it.

He didn't know that she had such gifts.

Le Fay adopted a shy face.

"Y-Yes, I can heal people. Don't worry, I'll take care of these wounds. It is the least I can do since I couldn't contribute much to the battle."

Yuki placed his hand on top of her hand, and rubbed her hair.

"Don't be silly Le Fay-san, you've done great so far. You're so cute, you know that? You protected the area, and are even healing me. Those are the good aspects of what could contribute to a battle as well. Protection is just as good as fighting you know?"

Le Fay adopted a shy looking face, continuing to heal the young boy with her powers.

"Y-Yes, well...Yuki-sama, that woman, it seemed like she knew you, or she had knowledge on you...and she didn't seem like anyone from the Khaos Brigade...but, I couldn't see her face, so I cannot be sure. But even then, she seems very skilled, I'm sure that even Onii-sama would say the same thing, so being able to contend with her, you have honed your skills very well Yuki-sama."

Yuki chuckled awkwardly.

"I just train daily, is all. That's it. And it helps being a Devil with the Queens powers inside of me as well. But even then, I am worried about this girl. I can't help but think that this wasn't even about trying to kill me...I feel like it was a test more than anything."

Le Fay placed a hand over her chest, nodding in agreement.

"Yes, I got a similar feeling. But why would she want to test you if she wants you to stop the liberation of children exactly? It doesn't make sense. What could this girls objective be? And who is this girls Master...she surely wasn't a Devil."

"No, I don't think she was either. Either way, lets finish off here, and get back home. I also am worried about Asia-san as well. But rushing in blindly wouldn't be good. And they must have a reason for her to be here...just what are those Fallen Angels up to exactly?"

"I don't know either, but as you said, we should be able to focus on cleaning here, and then going towards the others of your group, and going from there. That woman though, she truly was something else entirely."

The pair nodded at one another, and continued to clean up the area before going back home.

* * *

Later on, Yuki and Le Fay returned back to the house with everyone being there from the peerage, Akeno was still out it seemed, and immediately explained what was happening as Koneko and Gasper took to his lap.

Ravel cocked her head as Yuki finished explaining what was going on.

"So, someone that could even match you Yuki? That's quite rare for someone around our age. I've not seen you struggle against anyone since that Siegfried-san when we were younger, and also Sairaorg-sama as well even now. And she was a human was she?"

"Yes, they weren't ordinary. And she was a human as far as I could tell. She could match me in speed, even enhanced with my Knight's speed as well. So, it is going to be quite the fight if we meet one another again and I have a feeling that it is going to be quite the fight in the future."

Yuki agreed, Kuroka humming.

"So, she even knew me as well nyaaa? That's weird, who'd know about us?"

"I don't know, but she seemed to want to test me more than actually kill me. Also, while we were fighting, I got the feeling that it was more...fun than life threatening. I don't know how it is like that, but I just got the sense as we were fighting one another."

"I see..."

Ravel murmured, unsure of what was going to happen now with this new player in the area.

"Even then, it was only you. Next time it is going to be all of us nyaaa~ And we'll send the bitch straight to hell where she belongs. Honestly, trying to kill my Yuki-chan deserves death and beyond! There's no way that I can't be relaxed now! I have to go and find her, and rip her a new one!"

"...Yuki-senpai, you don't have any wounds...I would have healed Yuki-senpai while being naked..."

Koneko noted, the boy showed a small upset face.

"Awww, and I missed the chance to lay next to Koneko-chan naked and playing with her boobs~?" Koneko showed a slightly cute face. "Well, that's a bummer, and I wanted to have fun with Koneko-chan as well..." His hand petted Le Fay's head once more. "The reason I don't is because of this girl here, she saved me from bleeding even more and healed my wounds for me. She has an amazing gift."

Le Fay's cheeks turned a little red with Ravel turning towards Le Fay, astonished.

"I see, so that's how it is. I wasn't aware you had such a gift."

"W-Well, I just...ehehe, I just have the power to do such things..."

"Well, thank you for healing Yuki, he tends to get scraps and what not. Though again, it is rare...Yuki, did you recognize the fighting style she used? Perhaps it could help us place her origins or something like that."

Yuki had to think about that.

Honestly, he didn't think until Ravel had said something about it.

He was too busy enjoying the fight to pay attention to anything else like that.

"Hmmmm, well it was a mixture of the standard Exorcists, and freestyle I'd say. I don't know about this freestyle, it seemed to be quite effective. She even used magic as well so she's quite skilled in that area as well. And her swordsmanship is quite amazing. I can't praise her enough."

"Alright, don't fall in love with her Yuki-chan."

Kuroka examined him carefully, as he held his hands up in defence.

"Don't be silly, I just admire her swordsmanship after all, she's an enemy after all. I couldn't fall for her or anything. And I wouldn't either. But there's also, I think that they have the girl I've been searching for."

"You mean that Asia-san?"

Gasper wondered for the group, Yuki inclining his head.

"That's right, her. I feel like...maybe we should go and see to her, but because these Fallen Angels are with the Fallen Angels group Grigori and what not, maybe it would be a bad idea, but I do want the chance to go and find out who it is."

Ravel hummed to herself for a few moments, then shrugged her shoulders.

"We could perhaps just scout out without confrontation. Since the other day, we've found out they are at the Church, at the top of the hill. If there's anything going down, we should go there, and see if there's anything going on."

Kuroka looked on at the group, then developed a smirk on her lips.

"Cool, lets go and blow every shit away with our powers!"

Kuroka announced happily, standing up, and showed a determined smile.

Ravel however stood up, and reprimanded her.

"Now hold on, we aren't going to confront them right now. We need to discover if they have had the orders to do these things. Though they attacked my servant, so we have to go and show them that it is not okay...even then..."

Yuki looked at the group before him, then stood.

"I'll go with Kuroka-san, and see what's going on."

"Yuki...it's probably for the best. Only looking from the outside. And if they have this girl, then we'll have to figure out a way to approach her without us being technically in the wrong for trying to interfere with the relations of the Fallen Angels. While you're doing that, we'll stay here, and gather some more evidence as well. We've also got some good resources that we could tap into to see if there's anyone else that knows something. And also, because we haven't confirmed that this girl is with the Fallen Angels, we have to confirm that before we move forward."

Yuki looked towards Kuroka who nodded her head.

"Right, then Yuki-chan and I alone huh..."

"I'll be going to make sure you don't do anything."

Koneko grabbed Yuki's hand and wouldn't leave.

"Geez Shirone, you always assault me with like, words or something. I'm going to only be doing surveillance and whatnot."

"Yes, but Onee-sama will also take advantage of the situation, and do something terrible with Yuki-senpai while I'm not watching."

Kuroka clicked her tongue in annoyance.

But Yuki smiled, and held onto Kuroka's hand as well, making her slightly blush.

"We should be going, okay?"

The girls nodded, and headed out of the door.

Ravel looked on between the three of them.

"I probably don't have to say it but..."

"Be careful, we know."

Yuki responded with a smile, and in that smile, she knew that they would be safe.

So, they left the area, and the girls got to work to prove that they truly weren't sent here to do what they have been doing and if they could, then they finally could get rid of the Fallen Angels that were around once more.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, we got a bit going on here! Grayfia showed back up in the story, and it seems she and Yuki have grown closer over the years! Kuroka and Koneko turn up the seduction, and come full throttle towards Yuki, but Ravel arrives in time to put a stop to it. With some convincing from Yuki, it seems like the club is also going ahead, and finally, we finally saw a clash with the mystery girl, she's quite powerful to fight Yuki one on one and hold her own, and even overpower him at times. She's going to be a hard foe to deal with. Though Le Fay helped out with her magic and healing support as well. And now we're getting closer to the end of the arc as well!**

 **Next chapter there's some Mittelt action and also, Yuki and Akeno go on their date as well! So yeah, look forward to that~**

 **Also, I'd like to thank everyone who voted on the poll, and if you wish to, then you still can, but it will be closing by the end of this week so get your votes in now~**

 **Other than that, there's nothing else to say, so until next time, thanks for reading!**

 **Yuki; Ravel, Koneko, Kuroka, Gasper (fem), Le Fay, Xenovia, Rossweisse, Irina, Akeno, Kunou, Grayfia, Mittelt. (WIP)**

 **Issei; Rias, Asia, Isabela, Tsubasa, Walburga, Raynare, Aika. (WIP)**

 **Ravel's Peerage**

 **Queen; Yuki.**

 **Rooks; Koneko, Gasper (mutation)**

 **Bishops; Le Fay, Kuroka.**

 **Knights; Xenovia, Irina.**

 **Pawns; Rossweisse (4 pieces), Kunou (3 pieces) Mittelt (1 piece)**

 **Rias peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Aika, Isabela.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Walburga.**

 **Knights; Yuuto, Raynare.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Dragonsayianblue; It surely did huh, a whole bunch of different things. Grayfia is already in Yuki's harem, she's been in it for a while now. Hehe, maybe they might in the future. Indeed yeah, Yuki and Le Fay doing things together, it seemed like they work together rather well, and can do amazing things together. He does indeed for this new opponent.**

 **LoamyCoffee; Thanks!**

 **hellspam; Yup, we'll be kicking off from here~**

 **Catcrazy9; Hehe, no worries at all~ And thanks!**

 **merendinoemiliano; Thanks!**

 **Nivek Beldo; Was it? It was about the same length as always. Yup, they surely have quite the relationship going on between them~ Hehe, the neko's are on the attack together~ It seems in the end, Ravel got between them and they couldn't finish, but it wont be like that forever though~ Hehe, don't mess with Kuroka, especially when it comes to Yuki as well. She at least seems to be a modified human, as she culd move very fast, on par, if not faster, than Yuki himself. And thanks!**

 **Tohka123; Thanks very much! Yup, Grayfia came back and seems to want more fun~ He surely does yeah, he's gonna be having fun in the future~ Indeed, Sona couldn't resist at the end, and had to comply with it all~ Never mess with Kuroka when she's not happy, or you'll come to regret it~ Aah, that clash was rather strong huh~? And thanks very much!**

 **desdelor97; Thanks very much!**

 **NinjaFang1331; Thank you!**

 **OechsnerC; Thank you! I am going to try my best!**

 **KobayashiSenpai; Thanks very much! They surely are yeah~ They don't want to hold back anymore~ She surely does yeah, but yup, Yuki does love Ravel, he's not said it, but it's pretty much confirmed at this point that he does, and he is very loyal to her. There shall be more Yuki x Grayfia in the future chapters. Hehe, the date is going to be rather fun to go through, showing a bit more of their dynamic between them. Yeah, that seems to be quite the popular opinion. I can't say how yet, but Yuki and the gang are gonna be doing stuff during vol 2.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks! Yeah, we don't, but we'll get a few in the future~ Hehe, Kuroka and Koneko aren't going to hold back huh, they surely might enter a state soon enough. She surely wont, Ravel is very determined. He surely is, he was able to convince Sona, somewhat, that he could finally get them some money for their club! Thanks! Yeah, they are gonna clash again in the future.**

 **Ragna; That would be an interesting premise to consider in the future.**

 **Guest 1; That looks like a cool idea to me. And yeah, I'd probably do that if I went with that idea about who killed his dad and all. That would be rather funny~**

 **Guest 2; That be quite fun to see. And that sounds like a good idea, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Guest 3; It would be interesting, though how would Aigis be interested, considering that she is only single minded about the P3 protagonist. Yeah, Yukari did, can't deny that.**

 **Silver crow; Yup, I surely did. Yeah, I am sure that Kuroka's gonna get a third tail and however many tails they get when their full power is realized. And yeah, they're pretty good. And thanks! Glad that you did! And that looks pretty cool. It's gonna be something, dunno what yet though~**

 **Anonymous; Hey! Thanks, glad that you liked it! Hehe, they surely are yeah~ We surely will yeah, Ravel isn't going to take it laying down. Grayfia shall be appearing again rather soon, it's going to be a fun ride when we get there. Yeah, that's how I imagine it~**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Don't touch her!**

Standing outside of the Church, Kuroka, Yuki and Koneko looked on. Because of the girls Senjutsu, they managed to hide their presence very well. Koneko held onto Yuki's hand tightly, looking between him and the Church.

"Hey Yuki-chan, after we do this, do you want to go to a love hotel and-"

"Onee-sama."

Yuki heard Koneko berate Kuroka who showed her tongue towards her.

"Hey don't be such a prude, alright? You always have to get into everything that I'm doing, don't you? Well, that's fine as well, we aren't going to go to a bad way. I mean, this is shit, this is truly shit. We've got grunt work."

"Kuroka-san, if you do this 'grunt' work, we could play together~"

At the suggestion, Yuki saw Kuroka's smile widen than before.

"I see, Yuki-chan. You know me well. If you play with my boobs, then I'll do as you ask~ Besides, you're going to become my King, aren't you~?"

"Fufu, maybe I am~ But I like my Neko's good, so are you going to be bad, or going to be good~?"

At the playful tone, Kuroka bent over and stuck her butt towards him. Smirking, Yuki placed his hand on her tails and ran them through his fingers, Kuroka moaned "Aaaaah~" as he lightly pulled them, making her legs feel as if they were jelly.

"Y-Yuki-chan, you're such a bad boy, pulling my tails..."

"But they're so fluffy and soft. I love your tails Kuroka-san." Kuroka blushed, falling against him and stayed within his arms embrace, Koneko showing a jealous expression. "So, how about looking inside of the Church for me Kuroka-san, I'll make it worth your while~"

Kuroka showed an innocent expression (well as much as she could considering there was always a flirty tone in her face) and she did as he asked.

He looked towards the Church as Kuroka's ears twitched and her body did the same thing. She stayed within his embrace, and rubbed cheeks against him and he smiled, doing the same thing to her, nuzzling against one another.

"I can sense a few presences inside nyaaaa~ Fallen Angels, a few dozen humans and the likes. Cute, they aren't worth much of our time you know? I can feel them all and they're weak shit~ Even Ravel-chan can take care of them nyaaaa~"

Kuroka sang out happily, Yuki looked on with narrowed eyes.

"Can you feel a strong power? Stronger than normal and a human signature at that?"

Yuki's question was met with a tilting head of the young girl.

"Hmmmmm, well let me see..."

While Kuroka did what she needed to do, Yuki felt Koneko holding his hand even tighter than before. He looked down towards her, and saw that she was looking unsure. So he bent down towards her, and gave her a small hug around her neck.

"Hey, don't be so worried Koneko-chan, we're going to be alright."

Koneko held him back, igniting annoyance in Kuroka who was sure she did that to just annoy her.

"I'm okay Senpai, I was just thinking about what could happen with this girl..."

"Fufu, you're not jealous, are you Koneko-chan?"

He joked with the young girl, Koneko though showed a small pout on her face which Yuki slowly fell in love with.

"...No, Senpai, I'm not jealous, Gasper-chan is my main rival for your lap along with Ravel-san, she's not. This woman, this girl, she isn't in my opinions at all."

She said with a smile on her face, so Yuki placed his hand on top of her head, and cooed happily.

"I see. Don't worry about it though Koneko-chan, everything will be okay. As soon as we determine if she's there, we'll come up with a plan to get her on her own and just speak with her to see if this is legit. If it isn't, then we...we don't know what to think. But you know, Koneko-chan, you're just looking so gosh darn cute, I might have to cuddle you later on!"

Koneko turned her head to the side.

"...Senpai's rather needy sometimes." Koneko on contrary to what she said, hugged him even tighter. "But Senpai can hug me all of the time."

"I'm glad!"

Yuki nestled into Koneko's embrace, and felt good at the same time with the hug that she gave him.

"Well, if you're done leaving me out, I've found that girl you've been talking about. I sense a strong power inside of there. But if she's suppressing it I don't know. I can sense someone that shouldn't of given you much trouble but stronger than the rest."

"It must be her, I felt like she was holding back when we fought last."

Yuki became serious at that moment and showed it on his face.

Koneko looked on and stayed within Yuki's embrace as he stood up. Her legs wrapped around his torso, and he held her up with his hand under her butt, but that made her feel hot inside of her with his hand right there even if it was necessary to hold her up.

"Well, if she's holding back, I wonder how much~ And to even hide from me, she's a good girl alright, isn't she~? I like this about her, I'm so happy right now that I could die of happiness~ I wanna fight her and kick crap out of her, and then we can go home for some celebration sex~"

Rather than be embarrassed, Yuki's hand slid around her waist, and held her closer.

"Fufu, maybe we could go and do that once we win Kuroka-san~ I'd be happy if we did~"

"Yes! That's right nyaaa! We'll win and go and have sex!"

Kuroka went to move forward, but Yuki held her close to his body and stopped her.

"Where are you going Kuroka-san?"

"Just to deal with these damn hippies."

"How do you know they're hippies?"

Koneko quickly questioned, only for Yuki to chuckle and Kuroka smirked.

"Because they are hippies. Well, even if they are or not doesn't matter. All that does is that we get to kick the shit out of them. Yes nyaaa, we'll have to do that now, right Yuki-chan? We can storm the Church and destroy all of these damn hippies~"

Kuroka was pumped, and couldn't keep up the excitement.

The thought that she could sleep with Yuki and what he said, she was determined to put an end to this right now.

"Right now, we shouldn't."

Kuroka turned towards him, confused more by the second.

"But why? We have the surprise on them, we should jump them and kill them all nyaaaaa! They aren't worth our power! We're the ultimate fighting force! No matter how it is, we're the strongest team ever nyaaaa!"

Kuroka was pumped up and was so happy right now.

"Onee-sama, if we went now, and they have secrets, we should study the enemy as much as we can."

Koneko offered, Yuki nodding in agreement.

"As she said, we have to be smart about it. Perhaps that woman has more power than we thought, and she could overpower us three. Or worse, we go in and they overpower us, and kidnap one or all of us and use us as hostages and what not. And if we do and they kill that Asia-san girl because of us, I wouldn't feel right, we have to carefully plan our attack. Though if the situation changes, we'll charge in and bust some heads."

"Yeah we will~"

Kuroka and Yuki high fived one another, as Koneko looked on curiously.

"So, we've confirmed that she is with them and this is their base. What do we do now Yuki-senpai?"

"Yeah, we should go for now, and see if the others have any ideas on what we could do. We don't have to do anything major tonight, it seems like they aren't doing anything important and barring any healing techniques, that girl shall be at least damaged until tomorrow. Even if we attacked now, it would be dangerous without knowing the enemy, and there's only three of us as well."

Kuroka accepted what he said...but then turned her head to the side.

"Hmm..."

"Something wrong Kuroka-san?"

Kuroka's ears twitched around as Koneko continued hugging Yuki.

"Hmmmm, I thought I sensed a Devils power over there for a moment, but now it is gone."

"Devils power? What kind of Devils power? Who? Could you tell?"

"No, it went too fast before I could get a good read. Didn't sense too powerful though, probably about High Class Devil I'd say nyaaaa."

Kuroka answered honestly, Koneko fell on his shoulder.

"...Senpai, if there was a Devil over there, maybe it could be an enemy as well?"

"Another Devil huh, it would be weird if we didn't at least check it out."

Yuki admitted, Kuroka sighing.

"If you think we should, then I suppose we could. But if we're not even getting any blood tonight, we should at least get some sexy fun time tonight~"

Kuroka hugged Yuki's arm, and moved together with Koneko and Yuki together to check out what was what.

* * *

Upon getting home, Yuki ended up carrying Koneko who fell asleep within his arms, and Kuroka was practically passed out when they returned and went to bed. Yuki placed Koneko in bed as well, only to see Akeno was still awake in the living room as he walked up the stairs.

He came back down to see Akeno sat there, and with a smile on her face when she saw Yuki.

"Aah, Yuki-kun. Where did you go?"

He adopted a smile, moving closer.

"Just taking care of business." He casually stated. "So, how was taking care of the Stray Devil?"

At Yuki's question as he sat beside her, Akeno leaned closer, and pressed his body and her own together.

"It was okay, Ise-kun learned the basics and what not."

"Ise-kun huh, should I become jealous~?"

"Fufufu, Yuki-kun jealous would be adorable~" Yuki stuck out his tongue, only for Akeno to lean closer, and kiss Yuki on the cheek. "Only Yuki-kun has my heart, I wouldn't want to go to someone else."

"That's good, because I couldn't see my life without Akeno-san in it~"

Akeno licked her lips with excitement and endearment as well.

Their bodies came closer together, he wrapped his arm around her own body and placed his hand on her large breast when she guided it there.

"Fufu, Akeno-san, you're even guiding my hand to your breast now?"

"I had to, it's always a comfort when your hand is on my body Yuki-kun~ But about the Stray Devil, it was fine. Nothing too much happened, it wasn't anything major or anything like that. We just had fun together." She replied as she leaned closer into him. "You know Yuki-kun, I live for these moments."

"Us sitting on the couch?"

He guessed, but Akeno swiftly moved up his body and got onto his lap. Her head fell against his neck, and her large breasts pushed against his body. He held onto her body closely, and she did the same thing.

"Staying with you, Yuki-kun."

She replied in a happier than usual tone.

"Fufu, I see. Then we can spend more time together Akeno-san. Remember, we still have to go on that date, don't we?"

Akeno's eyes filled with some hope.

"Yuki-kun..."

"How about, tomorrow after school? We'll blow off our clubs and go out together~ Imagine the girls faces when we do~"

Akeno adopted a guilty but didn't care look in her eyes.

"My, just thinking about it, how naughty Yuki-kun. We could do that, couldn't we? We could blow them off, and enjoy one another's bodies at the same time."

"We could do that, we could also spend time together in a normal boy girl type way. Like we'd be on a real date."

Akeno's face tinged even more pink, snuggling against Yuki's body.

"Honestly, Yuki-kun you're more of a tease when you tease me about going on a real date."

"It's not a tease, it's the truth. We can go on a normal date. Though Akeno-san, we could even go around naughty shops like you like~ I know how you are sometimes Akeno-san with the naughty things~"

"Fueee, of course I do, it's always fun to see your reactions~ Besides, when Yuki-kun and I make love, we'll be using some~ I was thinking about the nipple clamps."

"I see, so Akeno-san wishes me to use them on you huh~?"

Akeno shook her head, pointing towards Yuki.

"You Yuki-kun."

"Haha, I'll do it if you do it, and wear a sexy maid outfit."

Akeno blinked in surprise.

"A maid, really?"

"Yeah, I don't know, I've thought that maid's are quite adorable. And because Grayfia-san is a maid as well, it would be for the best. Though there are other things that I like as well. Even then, that's neither here nor there~"

"You can tell me Yuki-kun, you never know, I could dress up in a few outfits for you, Yuki-kun. How about it? Want me to become a naughty maid for you? Or maybe I should wear a tighter school girl outfit, with no panties~"

At that tease, Yuki bit his lower lip, imagining Akeno in a tight school girl outfit, with her large breasts nearly popping out of the shirt, and how short the skirt would be.

And Akeno felt his excitement due to being on his lap, and she smirked.

"Oh my, Yuki-kun's become excited~"

"That's because of you, Akeno-san you massive tease~"

Akeno grinned from ear to ear, but then she lowered her smile into a more relaxed, and beautiful smile.

"Yuki-kun, before going to bed, can we stay here together? Just you and me?"

"Sure, lets stay here together. Me and you only. By the way Akeno-san, can I see your wings again, I can't get enough of them."

Akeno blushed, and did as he asked.

Since she was comfortable with it, her Fallen Angel wings extended, and wrapped around Yuki's body. He laid his head back on the wings, Akeno's face tinging pink when his hand brushed over the feathers.

"They're so beautiful Akeno-san."

"They're dirty."

"Perhaps I like my girls dirty~ And even then, your wings are beautiful Akeno-san, I happen to love the black feathers of Fallen Angels, and yours are no exception. In fact, it's probably the reason why I love them so much."

Akeno giggled as she placed her lips to his cheek.

"Yuki-kun..."

She then fell against him while suppressing a moan of pleasure because of his fingers touching her sensitive wings. She then felt his hand slowly stroking her back softly, feeling herself drifting off into sleep.

"Sleep, Akeno-san. I'm here."

Yuki soothed, and Akeno did just that, falling asleep in the man she loved embrace. Right now, she couldn't feel better than she already did, this was the best thing that she could have experienced in a long time.

* * *

The next day, Yuki woke up to Gasper sitting on his lap. Since he was laying down, all he could see was her face, and she was smiling down at him, albeit timidly. He looked around and saw that there was only Gasper there, so he placed his hands on her hips, smiling up at her.

"Senpai, yo-you're awake! I'm so glad!"

Yuki continued to smile at the young girl.

"Good morning Gasper-chan, what are you doing?"

Shyly, the young Vampire looked between the pair a few times.

"S-Senpai, Le Fay-san s-said that she wouldn't be able t-to come today..."

"Aah, I see. Thanks for letting me know~" He sat up on the bed so fast that Gasper fell against him. "Oh, by the way, Gasper-chan, I've got something to tell you while we're here."

Gasper cocks her head.

"Y-Yes?"

"Yeah, the thing is, I'm so impressed with your courage training lately that I think we should begin working on social interactions with others! Like, your classmates, and everyone else that you might meet outside!"

At the proposal, Gasper's eyes widened with a few tears coming to her eyes.

"N-No! Senpai, I don't need to do that! It is better if we don't! I-I'll become scared, and I wont be able to...I wont be able to do it Senpai! They'll eat me alive! I'll die and then I wont be able to come back to Senpaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai!"

Yuki placed a hand on top of Gasper's head, giving it a soothing pat.

"Hey, there's no need to worry Gasper-chan, I'll be right with you. But, wouldn't you want to talk to classmates as well?"

She vehemently shook her head again and again.

"Nooooooooooo! Being with Senpai is good! I just want to love Senpai!"

Yuki's fingers ran through Gasper's hair, and gave her a hug.

"Ooh Gasper-chan, I know the world is scary, but we have to try, don't we? Will you try, for me?"

"F-For Senpai…?"

"Yes, for me. Will you do it for me? We can become an amazing team together. I wont be like, sending you out today. We have to work up to that, don't we Gasper-chan? You and myself, together, we have to build ourselves up, and go forward together."

Gasper's hands trembled, but Yuki took the hands and linked his fingers with them. Gasper's quivering lips were stopped when Yuki kissed the top of her head and gave the young girl the kindest smile he could.

"...Senpai, I'll do it for Senpai..."

"I'm glad! Fufu, if you manage to hold a conversation with your classmate, I'll do something with you~"

"A-Anything Senpai?"

Gasper dared to hope, and she was rewarded with a warm smile.

"Yes, anything my cute Gasper-chan could want~"

"...Even a kiss Senpai…?"

"Is that what you want?" Gasper shyly nodded. "I see, then yes. If you manage to hold down a conversation without becoming worried, I'll kiss you my adorable Vampire-chan."

"Then I'll do my best Senpai!"

"I'm glad that you are going to do your best."

Yuki smiled even more, and brought her close for a hug, which she returned. Her small breasts and his chest met one another, where he kissed the side of her head, making her blush even deeper than before, and enjoyed the feeling of the older males embrace on her younger female body.

"B-By the way S-Senpai, while we're here..." Gasper's face lifted up once more, as she lifted her body. He watched as she took his hand and placed it on her small breast, blushing bright red. "S-Senpai, mine a-aren't as big as Kuroka-san's but t-they're bigger than Koneko-chan's...w-will you play with them!?"

Yuki's eyes ran down Gasper's body, seeing her body quivering. But there was courage within her, that she summoned to even try this.

"Yes, I shall play with Gasper-chan~"

Yuki playfully stated, but inside, he was proud of her growing courage. He then turned Gasper around on his lap, so both of his hands could cup her chest. Gasper's face went red, but Yuki's hands ran across her small breasts, making her moan.

"Myaaaa...S-Senpai..."

"Fufu, you make cute noises Gasper-chan, I like the sound of your voice~"

Gasper blushed even more, and sank back into his chest, as Yuki played with her own, a bonding session between the two, and also a confidence grow which Yuki knew that she needed, and he was glad he could help her little by little.

* * *

Meanwhile, Issei was walking to school once more, thinking about different things, mostly boobs, and Rias' being the main in his head. But he also thought about different girls as well, though he couldn't take his mind off another…

He caught himself thinking about Raynare.

He didn't get why it was.

But he thought about Raynare and what she would be doing….

And then remembered she was the enemy, shaking his head of the thoughts.

Even with what Yuki said, he didn't know if he could trust Issei or not.

However, as he walked, Raynare herself in her Yuuma disguise appeared from behind a lamppost.

He paused, and looked upon her. She looked at him, and he did at her. The memories of what happened that night flooded his head, and began walking again, not bothering to look right towards Raynare once more.

"Oi, wait a second would you?"

Raynare demanded, Issei shaking his head.

"I'm not listening."

Raynare felt more agitated by the second, stomping her foot on the ground so hard that it fractured around her.

"Hey you bastard! I wanna say something to you, stop right now!"

Maybe it was fear that instilled into him due to what happened with the Fallen Angels, but the boy turned back towards her so they could meet one another's gazes. He could see the rage within her eyes, and he didn't quite understand what was going on inside of her head.

"What?"

Issei decided to listen to what she had to say. Partly due to what she might end up doing if he didn't.

"Well, you know, I've been thinking and thought about what is going on, and last night, I saw something quite shocking...no, maybe it isn't shocking. But I've been thinking about what Dohnaseek did, and other things like that..."

"Could you get on with it?"

"Don't rush me! I'm taking risks by coming here!"

"Then don't, I'm not forcing you."

Raynare clicked her tongue.

"Tch, whatever. Fine, I wont bother anymore. I believed I was being a kind person by doing this, but if you wanna be a little dick about it, so be it. I thought you'd like to know that you're going to be attacked soon."

Issei's eyes narrowed towards her.

"Wait, why? Why are you going to attack me!?"

"Not me, I don't have an interest in you. No, not me, Dohnaseek and pals. They seem to think our new leader-sama is dangerous, and want to make an example, to, show off is to say something like that, and are going to be going for the Devils. I myself don't see the point, this new girl is too dangerous, I don't wanna piss her off."

"Is that the only reason?"

Raynare's eyes furrowed upon the boy.

"What do you mean? There's no other reason."

"It's as you said, you aren't interested in me. So why are you telling me? Or is this a lie as well?"

Raynare huffed, and hugged her upper body.

"Believe what you want, I've told you what I wanted to say. I only don't like Dohnaseek so to see him be one upped is always a good thing. So, take it or leave it, I don't really care." Raynare turned to walk, but then turned back to Issei after a few seconds. "What I said last time does still hold, I am genuinely sorry about what happened to you."

"...That damn Bishounen told me that there are good Fallen Angels too...are you good?"

Raynare snickered, shrugging her shoulders.

"All I know is that I'm not evil, though good is another thing all together. Morally grey probably would be a better term than anything else. Well, I'm going now, enjoy your life. We probably wont see one another again."

Suddenly, it seemed to matter if he was going to see her again or not.

"W-Wait, why not?"

"Hmph, you've already said your disinterest in me so why would we have a reason to meet again? It only makes sense to someone like me." Her eyes cocked towards him. "So, this is goodbye, lets not talk again."

Raynare soon left the area, leaving Issei to believe what she said or not to be true. He didn't even know if he could bring this up with Rias. He didn't know if she would be alright with this or not. But if not Rias, he wasn't sure what to do about this or if it would be a waste of time to say anything at all.

* * *

That afternoon, Akeno and Yuki walked out of the school, holding one another's hands as the other students looked on, and whispered about the number two Onee-sama and the Prince being with one another.

"My, are Akeno-sama, and Yuki-sama dating…?"

"N-No, it can't be. If he dates Akeno-sama, then he wont be dating Yuuto-kun…?"

"Even then, it doesn't matter~ I think it is sweet~"

The students gossip reached the pairs ears, and they chuckled together.

"Fufu, hear that Akeno-san, seems like they have drawn conclusions about us as a couple~"

Akeno turned her sensual expression towards Yuki, smiling wider than before.

"Let them, and it could reach Ravel-sama's ears. She'd surely become even more stressed if she found out about our affair. She'd go crazy, wouldn't she?"

Yuki smiled at the thought of Ravel showing an annoyed yet cute face.

"That would be fun, Akeno-san. Ravel-sama would go crazy, and it is always adorable. But even then, don't worry about that right now, it is just you, and myself Akeno-san. We're on a date with one another."

Akeno blushed at the thoughts.

Them being on a date.

There wasn't even a hint of a tease in his voice.

So she knew he was being genuine, and she was glad about that. That they could be together like that.

The pair couldn't deny that they loved this partly because they got to mess with all of their peerages at the same time.

"Fufu, Yuki-kun. Just think when they discover we're gone, Rias might blow a gasket."

"I'm sure Ravel-sama would do the same thing."

Yuki chuckled out.

Akeno's fingers interlocked with Yuki's own, not caring that others looked on. She didn't even care if they spread rumours, as they weren't rumours.

"So, Akeno-san, what shall we do together?"

Akeno raised a finger to her chin as they walked out of the schools gates, and turned a corner.

"Yuki-kun, you can look at my body as I try on different lingerie."

"I see, Akeno-san wants to do something like that as well? I could see that, you in different types of underwear~"

Akeno continued to smile, and wrapped her arms around his own. Her breasts pushed against his arm, and his arm sank into said breasts. She then laid her head on his shoulder, snuggling against his shoulder, and they looked like a couple, just going out on a date with one another.

They ended up in a lingerie shop which was heavily populated by females, Yuki was the only seen male, and Akeno looked around. She then adopted a smile, turning towards Yuki who seemed to be in his own world right now, looking at the different lingerie.

"Fufu, don't worry Yuki-kun, you're with me."

"Oh I'm not worried at all~"

Yuki replied happily, looking at the different kinds of underwear Akeno could want to have.

"I see, so this is good..."

Akeno picked up a pair of panties with a red ribbon at the front and matching bra. She saw another pair that was entirely black. She saw some other pairs of lingerie that she thought Yuki might like and decided to pick them up.

She looked towards Yuki who looked around at the different items scattered around.

Akeno smiled, enjoying her time together with Yuki. But there was one thing that she wanted to do. Above all else. And she felt shy about it, she couldn't deny that. But also, she felt a ray of hope and happiness, sure Yuki wouldn't deny her, but she had to ask anyway.

"Yuki-kun." She got his attention, so he turned towards her. "T-Today...when it is just us...could I...could I consider you my...my boyfriend?"

Akeno displayed a shyness that she usually didn't express.

But this was another side of Akeno that Yuki had rarely seen, but had seen before in his life, and was glad to see it now.

At the shy question, Yuki was surprised she could become so shy.

She looked like an innocent girl that was in love, and spending time with the boy that she truly loved.

Yuki adopted a smile, pushing a bang behind Akeno's ear, and leaned towards her, kissing her on the cheek, making her flush, and also, she made the cutest expression Yuki had seen on Akeno, that of a normal teenage girl, something she didn't show often, but now she was more happy than ever.

"Akeno-san, is my girlfriend... No, Akeno is my girlfriend."

Akeno's smile widened happily due to how he dropped the suffix and just called her Akeno, which he didn't even do with Ravel so it was extra special in her eyes, and like a girl her age, she span around in the shop.

"Then, Yuki, lets shop!"

Akeno grabbed various things from around the area, and Yuki's heart skipped a beat when she winked towards him. She then went behind a curtain and began changing. Yuki sat down near the changing areas, and waited for her to come out.

After she finished her first set, Akeno came out, wearing the red panties and bra with the ribbon at the front. Yuki's eyes bulged when seeing her dressed like that. How it clung to her skin, and how her breasts looked even bigger from being constrained by the bra.

"So what do you think Yuki?"

Yuki's eyes ran themselves across her body, glad that there weren't any other males in the room right now. Akeno ran a hand across her breasts, and up the bra. Her fingers tugged the strap of the bra, which snapped back down and caused her breasts to bounce in her bra, only making Yuki feel more aroused by the second, but that was apart of her plan.

"Y-Yeah, you look..."

He didn't know what to say.

She looked beautiful.

She looked mesmerizing.

He couldn't get enough of her body in that.

Seeing that, Akeno crossed her arms under her bust, and made a cute expression on her face, making Yuki's cheeks turn redder by the second.

"When a man is speechless, it means that he truly can't get enough, or so I've heard. So, I'm definitely getting this one. Maybe I'll find one for Yuki as well~"

She laughed cheerfully like a girl her own age would.

"Haha, I'm not wearing lingerie, no matter how much you pay me~"

"Fueee, no fun. I would have loved to see Yuki in some panties or something for fun...well, there are some male underwear that you could wear..."

"Like a mankini or something like that?"

Akeno giggled to herself softly.

"Fufu, that would be sexy. Yuki in a mankini, I'd do anything to see that."

"Or, maybe I should just wear a single sock down there, how about that?"

This time, it was Akeno's turn to blush.

"Yuki...what a thing to say..."

Yuki chuckled.

"For Akeno, I wouldn't mind doing that. I'd do anything for Akeno."

Akeno shyly turned to the side, Yuki truly did find Akeno quite beautiful when she acted like a girl her own age.

"Yuki's so silly..."

"But it is so fun as well~"

Akeno shyly went back into the changing rooms and tried on different bras and panties for Yuki to see. Each of them, left Yuki speechless. They all were tight yet modest somehow. It was quite the sight to behold, and he couldn't decide which was the best, so he just went with all of them, he couldn't imagine anything other than Akeno at this time.

When she finished, they went to the counter, but when they were going to be paid for, Yuki put the money on the table, shocking Akeno who had already gotten out her purse.

"Yuki..."

"Well, Akeno is my girlfriend, right? What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let you pay for these? Besides, it's for both of our enjoyments, right?"

Akeno smiled wider than before, hugging around his neck, kissing him on the cheek, and then hugged his arm.

"I'm sure to pay you back Yuki, I'll wear them all the time for your eyes only~"

"Then I can't wait for that time to come~"

Akeno smiled as he paid for the items.

It was like they were on a true date.

Once paid for, they exited the shop, and went onto the busy streets.

"Yuki, this is like a date...so, this is what it is like to be on a date with Yuki..."

"We've done this before though, Akeno."

Akeno inclined her head.

"Yes, but this is more, special. I feel, like a normal girl today, on a date with you, my Yuki."

Yuki watched as Akeno cradled against his arm once more, so his hand and her own hand clasped together. Her other hand went to the back of his hand as well, so his hand was essentially cupped by the young woman.

Seeing how she felt right now, Yuki was pleased Akeno was more happy than ever.

He could see how much it meant to her.

How much she was having fun.

And how much she appreciated the time alone together.

So, he turned towards Akeno, and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Akeno, lets have the best kind of date, okay?"

Akeno tilted her head, but then she sniffled with a smile.

"Yes, Yuki. Lets have the best kind of date!"

Like that, Yuki gave Akeno his promise, and they set out to have a great date with one another.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rias sat in her clubroom, looking between Ise, Aika, Yuuto and herself, tapping her hands on the couch beside her. Ise looked between the other two members who shrugged their shoulders.

"Buchou, what are we waiting for…?"

"Akeno should have been here by now." She revealed dryly. "But, she's not. She's never late, what's going on…?"

Aika tilted her head to the side.

"Maybe she gave up or something?"

Rias rolled her eyes.

"How could she give up Aika, really? She's my Queen, she can't quit being my Queen."

"Well maybe she's busy." Her eyes drifted towards Yuuto. "Shouldn't you be with your fiancée?"

"Y-Yuki-kun isn't my fiancée!"

"I never mentioned Yuki-kun!" Aika gave him an accusing finger. "Fufu, I'm glad that you're beginning to understand a boys heart, and you're finally coming into your own, and deciding that Yuki-kun is your lover."

"Could you stop with the yaoi talk please!?"

Ise snapped at her, Aika growled in annoyance.

"Shut up! I am making two lovers come together!"

"Aika, don't force it." Rias said with a smile. "When it happens-"

"WHEN it happens?"

Yuuto put emphasis on the 'when' so Rias coughed into her hand.

"What I meant to say is, IF it happens...yes, if it happens, then they have to discover it on their own. You can't push it...though I can't deny having caught myself thinking about the pair being together...though I always assume Yuki-kun would be the aggressor..."

"No, you're off base Rias-buchou, it has to be Kiba-kun because of their shared romance. But I do agree about Yuki-kun being dominate in the bed-"

"Ooh Maou-sama please don't say anymore!"

Ise didn't want to hear the females fantasies, and Yuuto was quite the same, turning his head to the side.

"Okay Ise, don't have to get so bent out of shape." Ise sweatdropped, as Rias continued. "Either way, Akeno surely is late. She's not answering her phone...she couldn't be rebelling, could she? I mean, we've been friends for years, so doing it now would be..."

Suddenly, the door opened with a burst, and came in Ravel.

She looked around the area, as they turned their eyes towards the bent out of shape Phenex girl.

"H-Have you seen Yuki Rias-sama?"

Rias raised an eyebrows as Kuroka and Koneko followed after the pair, Gasper was hiding behind Koneko.

"Yuki-kun isn't here...Akeno isn't here either...you think there's a connection?"

Ravel furrowed her eyebrows, then sweat dropped down the back of her neck.

"No, they haven't...they have, haven't they? Akeno-sama and Yuki have gone out together….waaaah, those two set this up to make me feel worried, and jealous...I know those two teases would, it wouldn't be right..."

"Wait, so that bitch with the large tits has my Yuki-chan and is playing dates…?" Kuroka looked as if she had lost some life. "No way. She's got bigger breasts than me, and she might be able to seduce him...I can't have this, I'm gonna find them nyaaaaa! She's my biggest, in more ways than one, rival! I can't let her get first dibs nyaaaa!"

Kuroka raised her spirits, and shot out of the door, moving past Koneko and Gasper.

"D-Did she just meow…? Twice?"

Ise whispered to Aika who grinned.

"Ooh there's a lot you don't know about Sensei Hyoudou, this is just the tip of the ice berg."

Ise didn't know if he wanted to know anymore.

Ravel on the other hand tightened her fist.

"Honestly, we're supposed to be...a-and now she's...aaaah! I can't have her disappear! Yuki, don't allow Akeno-sama to seduce you! You can't allow her to seduce you! Yuuuuuuuuki!"

Ravel turned heels and ran away at top speeds.

Koneko looked towards Rias and the others, as Gasper poked her head out.

"Aren't you two going to run around?"

Koneko shook her head.

"I'm Yuki-senpai's loli, and Gasper-chan is second loli, we don't have to worry about the Onee-sama types."

Koneko replied to Rias casually, and then left the area with Gasper clinging to her back.

Aika clicked her tongue.

"Tch, seems like your lover is gone Kiba-kun to the females side. If you don't do anything soon, he could be lost forever."

"I keep telling you, Yuki-kun is my friend."

Aika shook her head, as Rias bowed her own head.

"Either way, Ise."

"Y-Yes Buchou!"

Ise was pumped, and his fists went into the air happily.

Rias nodded her head.

"It's time for another contract. But don't worry, I'm sure you'll do very well!"

"I'll do my best Buchou!"

"Good boy, I am sure you will with your increased confidence that you're showing me right now."

Ise wanted to do his best for Rias...but, he couldn't shake a feeling inside right now that something was, different.

* * *

Later into the evening, with the sun setting in the sky, Akeno and Yuki found themselves strolling through a park together. The beautiful yellow sun in the sky shone down on the pair, and caused the leaves in the trees to look more dazzling than they already did.

Yuki's eyes went towards Akeno who kept smiling and holding onto his arm.

"Hey Akeno, do you want a parfait?"

"That would be perfect, Yuki."

So, they went to get a parfait. However, rather than get two, Akeno decided to get one, so they should shake some together, she thought that it would be more intimate if they had shared it together.

Finding a park bench, the pair sat down, looking between one another as people passed by and ate the parfait together. Occasionally, Yuki would be fed by Akeno on her own request.

"Yuki, today has been wonderful, you treated me like a true girl. I even forgot that I was a Devil today. I felt...I just felt normal."

"You are normal Akeno."

Yuki expressed with a smile, but she lowered her head.

"I've never been normal Yuki..."

"But to me, I haven't known you any other way, and I wouldn't want you any other way. Akeno, I know about your past...but, you don't have to let it define who you are now. You're beautiful Akeno, Fallen Angel or not."

Akeno's eyes began watering slightly, but her face showed a beautiful smile.

"Yuki, you're wonderfully sweet. All the time, you encourage me and are in my corner..."

"I always will be in your corner Akeno."

His sweet words almost caused her to melt.

She clung to his shirt, her vulnerable eyes met his own reassuring eyes.

"Yuki, tell me something, no one else knows, okay? Lets have a secret together."

"Something no one else knows huh...eeh, I don't know. I'm a pretty straightforward person. I suppose there's a few things...hmmm, I honestly don't know anything that's juicy enough to be a secret."

"Fufu, you're holding back on me." Yuki scratched the back of his head. Akeno then pulled closer, so their hips touched one another's. "I'll tell you a secret Yuki, that no one else knows. The thing that I want to share with you."

"Okay, what's that Akeno?"

Akeno's cheeks began turning redder by the second, pulling closer to the boy. He looked down at her, and she looked up at him.

"My secret is, I hope my first child is a boy."

"E-Eh…?"

Akeno giggled, nodding her head again and again.

"That's right, my first child, I hope he's a boy. Though if I had a girl, I wouldn't mind."

"Why would you want a boy first?"

Akeno's cheeks flushed even more, holding onto Yuki's arm tightly.

"Because I want him to be as strong and kind as you, Yuki. Also, cute as well."

Yuki's face tinged pink.

He didn't think she'd come out with something like that.

But there she was, expressing it happily, and yet, he couldn't be happier with such a secret.

"Akeno, that's quite the secret. I suppose, I'll tell you mine as well. Well, if we're talking children, I'd want many and many more~ Boys girls, doesn't matter, I've always wanted a huge family one day...though I never thought it would be with more than one woman..."

"Because of the Churches rules, right?"

"Something like that." He agreed, continuing to smile. "But yeah, I've always wanted to have a huge family."

"Why is that Yuki?"

"Because I never had a family...well, I have, siblings I suppose, sort of, I'm related to people, but not really, it's kind of confusing. Lets just say I've got relatives, and there's one of them in this town as well~"

Akeno gasped suddenly.

"T-There is?"

"Ooh yeah, but he's totally insane so I don't like associating with him. He's kinda like the annoying Otouto type that always clung to me and yet, did weird things as well...yeah, there's a few of them that aren't exactly normal..."

Akeno's eyes flew through several blinking's, not sure how to take that kind of information.

"W-Wow, that's quite the secret, and no one else knows?"

"Not really. They don't know the whole truth anyway, Koneko-chan and Yuuto-kun only know a little bit. But even I haven't said the full truth, don't like speaking about those people, not all of them are bad or anything, there's a few I got along with, but it brings back horrid memories, and this is a happy time~"

Akeno could sense the hurt in his voice, so rather than push the issue, she comfortingly hugged him, and she didn't know but that gave him more comfort than anything else.

"Well, in the future, we can have our baby boy~"

"Akeno, you're serious, aren't you?"

Akeno nodded her head strongly.

"That's right, Yuki. I am very serious, because...I've thought of nothing more when we're together. But we have plenty of time so I'm content for now, with us just being here. And today, Yuki was my boyfriend and his thoughts were on me...right?"

"Hehe, you didn't even have to ask Akeno, my thoughts were all on you, I promise."

Yuki expressed joyfully, Akeno sank against his form.

Yuki wrapped his arm around her, and brought her ever closer to his body. Akeno's arms went around his torso, and they watched the sun set together.

They didn't need to speak.

No words had to be spoken.

They just enjoyed one another's company at the end of a date….

However, that soon was dissolved when night hit, and outstepped a young blonde Fallen Angel loli in gothic lolita. Her expression was that of timid and determined. She moved forward, but her body quaked, and she walked with hesitant hands.

"S-So, we meet again Yuki-sama."

Mittelt, the Fallen Angel girl Yuki confronted before has appeared once more.

He overlooked the girls body as Akeno stood up.

"Fufufu, Fallen Angels come in all sizes~"

Mittelt looked between her own small bust, and the girls large bust, and felt embarrassed.

"S-So, that's how it is! I get it, you're into the Onee-sama types!"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Gak!"

Mittelt face faulted, as Akeno laughed.

"The loli Fallen Angel is adorable~ Should we keep her Yuki~?"

"I know, she's so gosh darn cute, I might have to take her back with me as well~"

Mittelt got off the ground, and stared with uneven eyes.

"Y-You're not taking me seriously enough!"

"Hah...y-you're right, you're a large threat."

"Not large in the right places."

Akeno sniffled out while holding back her giggles.

"Shut up cow tits! We all can't be endowed like that!"

Akeno held a hand to her mouth while giggling.

"I see, yes, you're right, my boobs are large, thank you~"

Mittelt's eyes turned watery, and she made a sword of light appear in her hand.

"I-I'll fucking kill you!"

Mittelt extended her black wings, and flew right for Akeno's form.

She didn't move which confused Mittelt.

That's because as soon as she crossed the distance, Yuki appeared before her, with his hand of Touki, gripped the blade and crushed it in his hand, making the blade shatter apart within his fist, her light turned into particles.

Mittelt looked on, disbelief in her eyes.

"...You are so fast."

"I hope he isn't so fast in the bedroom~"

Akeno teased, only for Yuki to lean back, smiling happily at her.

"Don't worry, we'll be going all night long Akeno~"

Akeno couldn't hide her blush nor her excitement either.

"You bad boy. For that, I'll have to punish you later."

"We're in a battle here! Don't ignore me!"

The girl summoned another sword of light and came from the right, Yuki dodged, and summoned a sword to his hand. Using minimal movements, he blocked each of the strikes from the young girl again and again.

"You're not bad Mittelt-san~"

"D-Don't mock me!"

Mittelt yelled back, swinging from the left.

Yuki parried her attack and smiled.

"Nothing like that, Mittelt-san, I was just being kind, is all~"

"Liar! You mock me like the rest of them!"

Mittelt flew backwards, and summoned a few spears of light. With flicks of her wrists, she launched them right for Yuki. Though she wasn't as powerful as Yuki, he couldn't deny that she was trying her best, and had to mentally praise her for that.

Yuki smiled softly, as he used his blade to swat them away from him and Akeno, causing rage to be in Mittelt more than she thought would be possible at this point in her life.

"I'm not mocking you or anything, I'm just not sure what you're trying to accomplish by doing this."

"I'm going to take your life! What do you think I'm doing!?"

Yuki shrugged his shoulders.

"If you were serious, then you wouldn't show conflicted eyes. When you've fought as many times as I have, you can tell when someone wants to fight, or when they want to distract, or when they want to order, and things of that nature. And right now, it just seems like you're doing this, to prove something perhaps…? Or for recognition perhaps? Maybe it is none of those, but that's what I am getting."

Mittelt's eyes narrowed upon the young man, and summoned two light swords beside her.

"Y-You know, I can't take it anymore! I am not going to be scared of you!"

"Who told you to be?"

Yuki wondered aloud, he never said anything like that.

"W-Well, rumours and everything like that..."

"So, if rumours told you to jump off a cliff, you would?"

"No! Because rumours aren't real!"

Yuki nodded his head with a smile on his face.

"There, you just said it yourself. Rumours are based on a person but about half the time, they are hyped up, and the real product isn't as good as the rumours said. Though sometimes they are, so it is fifty, fifty."

"H-How can you tell which is real and which is fake?"

Mittelt charged as she said it.

While making small movements and avoided her slashes, he replied.

"You have to decide that for yourself!"

Yuki saw his opening, and took it. He got within her personal zone, making her gasp. He grabbed her wrists, and flicked them harshly, the swords in her hands dropping, then he locked her arms with his own so she couldn't move.

"H-Hey! L-Let me go Yuki-sama! D-Don't kill me! Don't attack me! Please, I beg you! Please don't hurt me!"

Mittelt began tearing up, as Akeno moved closer, and giggled away.

"Fufu, Yuki, you're making her cry."

"I didn't mean to, I just wanted her to stop her antics of trying to attack me, is all."

Mittelt continued to cry.

"Y-You're going to kill me! Please, I beg you, please don't kill me! I-I'll do anything!"

"I'm not going to kill you."

Yuki rolled his eyes, letting go of her arms, seeing her as no threat.

Mittelt backed away with a cry.

"W-What are you doing? Y-You're letting me go?"

"Oh, no sorry. I can't let you go."

Mittelt went to move, but Yuki disappeared, and reappeared behind her, stopping her from moving forward.

With fear, she looked back and up. Going up his chest, she saw his face, and he was smiling down at her. She felt fear deep inside of her body and went to move, but Akeno appeared behind her, and stopped her from moving forward as well.

"Fufufu, we're sorry but you have to stay."

"B-But why!? I'm your bargaining chip or something?! I get it, I'm your prisoner! Well, I wont squeal!"

"Awww, you're not going to squeal for me Mittelt-san?"

Yuki ran a cooling finger across her cheek, slightly teasing the young girl, making her blush furiously.

"W-Well, that's..."

"Come on now, we're not gonna treat you badly, we just need a bit of information from you. After all of this is over, I'll let you go. How about that?"

Mittelt's body quivered slightly, but Yuki bent down and smiled right towards her.

At that moment, Mittelt knew, she had fucked up.

* * *

Meanwhile, despite what Raynare said, Ise rode towards a clients house. He couldn't use magical circles, so he had to ride his bike. Though he couldn't get the nagging feeling that he couldn't work it out why he felt like this. He didn't even know if it was about Raynare's warning and what not, but he felt off.

And then he arrived at the area that he had to go too.

He saw that the door to the house was open, and his heart beat increased. He didn't like this feeling that he had, and then the thoughts of what Raynare said, could be true. What could have happened, and what could happen.

Rather than go inside, Issei took out his phone and quickly sent a message to someone.

He then turned around-

"Going somewhere!?"

Suddenly, as he did, a blade went for his face. Issei couldn't move in time, and received a cut to his face.

"Aaaaah!"

Ise cried out from the cut on his face. It stung, more than it should. He felt it smoking, he didn't even need to say it. But then he felt a sharp blow to the abdomen, kicking him right through the door, smashing it open, and he landed on the hallway.

"Hahahahaha, is this the pathetic shit Devil Raynare was worrying about?"

Ise looked up towards the person that attacked him, and was looking down the barrel of a gun.

Fight or flight kicked in and he chose flight, running to the side room as the man fired off a bullet. Ise wasn't fast enough, and received a bullet right through his leg, making him cry "Aaaaaah!" once more, and stumbled down into another room.

His blood stained the ground...but then he realized something else.

The ground itself was already bloody.

The room was like any ordinary room that would be with middle class people. Some chairs, a television in the corner. But then there was something else that was truly horrifying to say the least, and to say more would be disgusting.

On the wall, there was a corpse nailed there. It's upside down and it was a males body. The body had been viciously cut apart, and his insides were coming out from his stomach which had a large gash, and because he lived a normal human life, he couldn't believe what he saw, and ended up throwing up the contents of his stomach onto the ground.

"Like it? It's quite the masterpiece, isn't it?"

The young man that attacked before came through the door. Despite the pain in his leg, Ise stood up, and glared at the boy...at the priest.

"Y-Yuki..."

At first, Ise mistook him for Yuki.

He looked rather similar…

But then noticed some key differences in their faces, and how Yuki was taller than that man in front of him. He was dressed as a priest, and he didn't like how his tongue was sticking out in a vulgar manner.

The man then tapped the wall once more with his bladeless sword now, showing some words written there but Ise didn't know what it meant.

"It's written as "Punishment for those who did bad deeds!". I just borrowed the sentence from someone important." The man said with a smile. "Also, you called me Yuki, huh. Even saying Onii-sama's name. That's a bad sin. I might have to cut you apart with this blade of mine~ Dirtying the name is a bad thing after all~"

"Onii-sama..."

Ise didn't understand...Yuki and this man were related?

It was true that they looked similar, but he couldn't understand what it was that made them to be siblings or anything, they seemed to be of similar age group, and what not.

"Hahaha~ Because you're a Devil boy, and I was told you'd be here~ I decided to give you a welcoming present, how about it? Do you like it? The present, it is wonderful, isn't it Ise-kun~ I love the way you're looking at me right now!"

"W-What the fuck?! Y-You killed that guy as a present!? Are you deranged?!"

Ise couldn't describe it in any other way. This guy was crazy.

But he still showed a wider than usual smile on his face.

"Deranged? Perhaps, perhaps not. All I know is that I like the fact that he was easy to kill. He cried and begged to live. But he worked with scummy Devils, and that's not allowed. You also corrupt humans as well with your sickening ways!"

"S-Shut up! You bastard, you killed him for no reason! Because he worked with Devils, you're fucking sick you sick fucker!"

"Perhaps, but I don't care~ I didn't even care to remember your name, I had to write it down because it was so unmemorable~ Besides, you're not even impressive looking. I cut your face without even trying and you couldn't even dodge my bullets. For shame, you suck you know that you idiot?"

Ise felt more insulted than ever before, and his anger was growing more and more by the second.

"Fuck you! And you don't even care that he is dead!?"

"Lecturing me as a Devil? You're the sick idiot one around here. I can't believe it. But then again, you aren't very important so why would I be bothered…? I was hoping Onii-sama would be the one to show up, I'd love to have a reunion with him once more!"

The eyes that the priest had were amazingly terrifying at the same time as it was awkward for Ise.

But once again, the man called Yuki his elder brother, and he didn't understand why he was calling him that.

"A-Are you like related to Yuki or something!?"

"Hmmm, hmmm! That's between me and Onii-sama. But you look so good to cut up! By the way, my name is Freed Sellzen, and I am looking forward for us to get an arrangement! So, shall I cut deeply into your body now or later…? Shall I skin you first, or something else…? Hahaha, can you believe Raynare was against this? Telling us to leave you alone, that's how it is~"

Ise's eyes twitched when he said that.

Raynare…

He didn't even know if that was Yuuma's real name, but it seemed likely by how Freed was acting.

And if it was, he wished that he had take the advice of her, and said something else entirely.

Now he had wished that he did listen to her.

Freed then swung his bladeless sword to the side, and made a white lighted sword appear from it similar to a beam sword. And he held his gun tightly in his hand.

"You're not Onii-sama, so you're boring me. Maybe I should send him a message, and end your pathetic life? Yes, yes! Onii-sama will come and see your rotting corpse, and then you'll end up, being defeated! It is so adorable that I might die!"

Immediately, he rushed for Ise once more. Because of the wound on his leg, he received a deep cut to his stomach, and then Freed kicked him in the chest, knocking him down to the ground. More pain erupted from the gash on his chest, but Freed laughed as if it was truly funny.

Freed moved closer, and sighed out horribly, raising his gun upwards.

"Come on, give me a challenge will ya? Darn, and I was hoping that we'd have more excitement! But you and Yuki-sama aren't...damn, and I wanted to impress Onii-sama by defeating the new Devil, that is before me! This sucks, you suck you bastard!"

The priest pointed the gun at Ise's head, and was ready to shoot.

But then suddenly, from the side, a voice "Please stop!" rang out, and unfortunately, Ise already knew the sound of the voice.

Freed also stopped, and rolled his eyes as if he was bored.

"Now, that's not good, Asia-chan. I didn't want you to come right now."

Ise's eyes drifted to the side.

He saw there, a blonde haired nun. Her green eyes were trembling, and her body did as well. This was a sight Ise, didn't want to see. Her face was gentle, yet her eyes were shaking as was her body.

The blonde nun, named Asia, became shocked at the situation. Her eyes went to the side and saw the nailed corpse on the wall.

"N-Nooooooooooo!"

She cried at the sight. Naturally she would because she was innocent, and seeing that was a hard reality.

"Damn, you scream adorably Asia-chan! I'm getting excited again! Scream more for me, alright!? Even though it is your first time, wanna see a Devil like this shit die?"

"Devil..." Her eyes went towards Ise, who didn't want Asia to know the truth. "...But that person is..."

"Don't fucking speak as if he's a person! Devils aren't people! This shit is a Devil!"

Asia's eyes went towards Ise once more.

She shook her body, Freed read the atmosphere, and began chuckling.

"What, what? You guys know each other? Wow. Now this is a big surprise. Is it the forbidden love between a Devil and a Sister? Seriously? Are you serious?" Freed seemed like he was getting more excited, while Ise was falling into despair, as was Asia. "Ahaha! Devils and humans can never coexist! Especially humans from the Church and the Devils are the biggest enemies! Also, we are a group of heretics that was deserted by God. Asia-tan and I are humans that can't survive without the support of Fallen Angels-sama."

"Fallen Angel..."

Ise recalled Raynare once more, and hated that he didn't listen to her.

He knew that he should have but because of what happened with the incident of his death, now that he had done things like this...he was terrified of what was going to happen to Asia as well.

Freed didn't care though, waving his sword around like it didn't matter.

"My, it seems like you're still alive Ise-kun. Perhaps that should change. I do want you to suffer though, so lets make it quick, alright? I want Onii-sama to see your corpse before anything else happens. Perhaps I'll throw Asia-chan in there too, just to see more despair on his face."

"D-Don't touch her!"

Ise screamed outwards. But Freed didn't care, and swung his sword to the side again and again, cutting through the air.

As he moved closer...Asia walked between them.

With her arms outwards in a defensive position, she declared "Please don't touch Ise-san!" and Freed, couldn't help but laugh.

"For God's sake, you're going to defend him? Forget the part where he's a shitty Devil?"

Ise noted that Freed spoke as if he was bored, and perhaps he was, but he didn't care. Asia on the other hand held her convictions strong and wouldn't allow it to be gone either, she truly was a strong girl to discover what she did and now has to go through this.

"I can't stand it anymore… You can't kill people just because they are entranced to a Devil and you also can't kill Devils. It's wrong!"

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!? Don't talk shit, bitch! You also learned that Devils are trash at the Church! Seriously, is there something wrong with your brain!?"

Freed now has an anguished expression.

"There are good people, even among Devils!"

"There aren't, idiooooooot!"

"T-That's what I thought until recently… But Ise-san is a good person. That fact doesn't change even after I found out that he is a Devil! Killing someone is unforgivable! This kind of act! God won't allow such acts!"

Once more, she displayed her feelings on the forefront and wouldn't back down.

Freed on the other hand couldn't help the anger that he was feeling right now, and rose his gun.

Just as it was going to strike her...a hand appeared with a gush of wind from the entrance.

"Freed, what did I say about hitting girls? Naughty Freed. I'm gonna have to put you across my knee and punish you~"

A sweet yet annoyed voice berated Freed hard.

Ise looked up to see the back of a white haired boy.

He turned around and Ise thought he saw two Freed's for a moment.

But then realized it was Yuki who stood there with a cool smile on his face.

"Sorry Ise-kun, I'm a little late."

"I-It's about time damn handsome! Where the hell have you been!?"

"I've been busy dealing with some other business. But I'm here now." His eyes drifted towards Freed who smirked right back. "And you, Freed. Doing all of this, for what reason exactly?"

"I got your attention, didn't I~? It is so cute, that I am so happy to see you right now!"

Yuki rolled his eyes, pushing the gun away from him and stood before Asia and Ise defensively.

"That's nice, but disgusting Freed. Killing someone to get my attention, you shouldn't have."

"Ooh Onii-sama, you know me~"

"No, I mean you really shouldn't have." Yuki's eyes tightened on Freed and he grinned. "Because I'm not happy with you right now."

The tone of his voice sent chills even down Issei's spine. Yuki on the other hand looked angry with his eyes. He was grinning but his eyes displayed hostility towards Freed.

"Hah! Then I'll show you an interesting fight!"

Freed lunged with the sword faster than Asia or Ise could see, but Yuki avoided the blade, and delivered a palm strike to Freed's face. Due to the strength of the Rook, Freed's nose broke in the process with his body going through the back wall, bringing down said wall with a large crashing sound.

Ise sat on the ground, gobsmacked.

He couldn't believe that the guy that gave Ise so much trouble actually was just defeated by Yuki with a single movement.

"...Geez dude, I respect you even more."

Yuki turned towards Ise and smiled.

"I know most of Freed's movements. So it was easy to determine what he was going to do. Though don't be mistaken, Freed is a strong swordsman when he's serious but he wasn't serious then. Also, it seems like you're wounded quite a bit huh." His eyes drifted towards Asia, and adopted a smile. "I've been looking for you everywhere Asia-san~ You're quite the elusive girl, you know~?"

"E-Eh…?"

Asia didn't quite understand, but Yuki petted the girls head.

"It seems that the Fallen Angels aren't treating you right huh. Well, you like Ise-kun right?"

"Y-Yes..."

"Even though he's a Devil?"

"Yes, Ise-san is kind..."

"Do you want to stay with the Fallen Angels?"

Asia looked towards the corpse, before shaking her head.

"No, I...they weren't supposed to..."

Yuki heard Freed moving once more, in the rubble. He then looked towards Ise and the situation he was in. He was about to move, when he saw a magic circle of the Devils appear on the ground, Rias' magic circle.

"Well, if that's the case Asia-san, come with me and I'll make sure you're okay."

"But Ise-san..."

"Ise-kun's new family have come to collect him. But you wont be able to travel that way. They can handle you Ise-kun and Freed as well." His eyes shifted to Ise. "I'll take the girl and get her to safe place, how about that~? Would you be alright with that arrangement?"

"W-Well...protect Asia okay!?"

"She's a child of the Church, of course~ We're similar~"

"Wait, you also belonged to the Church!?"

Even Asia was surprised, but Ise couldn't contain his questions.

Yuki winked and picked up Asia by her waist, and put her over his shoulder.

"No time, speak later~ Be safe~"

Asia exclaimed "Wait!" but Yuki rushed away with her, leaving Ise there. He couldn't help but smile, glad that Yuki managed to get Asia away from everything that was going on. With that, he could smile as the Gremory group entered once more...

* * *

Back at Issei's house, Yuki and Asia sat together, and were chatting away happily.

"Ise-san..."

"Don't worry about Ise-kun, his family protected him. He'll be fine, but how are you feeling? I remember when I first left the Church and seeing some truths that aren't good."

"Yes...it is very shocking. But Yuki-san is kind...you're very kind to help Ise-san."

"Hehe, well we are classmates and all~ But yeah, don't worry about him, he'll be fine. First of all, we have to make sure you're safe and sound, and the only way to do that is make sure the Fallen Angels can't touch you."

"Fallen Angels..."

"That's right. They, for the most part, seem to be on the wrong side, and I am sorry that you got caught up in the middle of all of this, I wish I had found you sooner, but you're surprisingly good at hiding yourself."

Asia cocked her head to the side.

"You were, looking for me?"

"Yes, but not in a bad way. You see, I was from the Church once upon a time, and I help people that are good, and from the Church adjust to a life outside of it. So when I heard you had been excommunicated, I was shocked. But then I found out you were in my own backyard so to speak. It couldn't have worked out better."

Asia listened to what Yuki said and couldn't help but be bewildered by everything going on.

"S-So, you really came from the Church the same as myself...and you aren't with the Fallen Angels? You became a Devil?"

Asia couldn't quite believe it, but Yuki inclined his head happily.

"Of my own choice of course." Yuki revealed with a smile. "However, it seems like you didn't have a choice…?"

Yuki wondered as the young girl poked her fingers together shyly.

"Y-Yes, it was hard coming out of the Church without any knowledge on the outside. The Fallen Angels took me in...but, they weren't really kind to me...besides two people who showed me kindness."

"Who was that then?"

Yuki asked with mild interest, glad that they were alone and Ise's parents weren't listening in.

"It was Raynare-sama and the mysterious girl...erm, I don't know her name, she hasn't said it. But she often spoke with me and said that I wouldn't be in danger. She was kind to me, and stopped some of the others yelling at me and other things. And Raynare-sama was kind too. She said that I was dopey looking so I had to be taken care of."

Yuki felt that was an odd situation to deal with.

"Well, that's a different feeling huh. Hah, maybe she was being kind. And the mysterious girl was being kind too huh. I'm glad you weren't totally treated terribly." He looked over her face, and placed a hand on her face, making her slightly blush. "Hey, don't worry about it now, you're free now, to do whatever you want to do."

"But I don't know what to do."

Asia confessed, Yuki could understand that.

"I was in a similar situation when I was younger as well. When I was let go of the Church, I was lost too. But I came to Ravel-sama's side, and chose to become a Devil."

"...But what about the faith?"

Asia shyly asked, to which he replied with a smile on his face, pointing at himself with a jabbing thumb.

"I made peace with God before I became a Devil, and now I worship him in my own way. I train myself and pray. At first, it hurt like mad. But now, it seems to be easing off as well. Though it still hurts, I myself don't mind it."

"But for a Devil to worship God, is that possible?"

This time, Yuki inclined his head.

"I do, a Devil can worship God in their own ways Asia-san and you can too. You have a new life, and from what I understand, you seem to like Ise-kun, right?"

Asia's face began turning a little red at this sudden words.

"I-Ise-san became in danger because of me...and even if he's a Devil, I am so happy that Ise-san is okay...h-he is right? Ise-san is going to be okay?"

"Of course, he's going to be coming back soon. Don't worry, you'll see your beloved Ise-kun soon enough~"

"Be-Beloved!?"

"Fufu, don't worry Asia-san, I think it is cute. You both have a wonderful friendship that could turn to something else. Though he is a boy that has mass perversion inside of him so be careful when trying to become close~"

"Uuuu, I don't know how to respond..."

Asia spoke truthfully, making Yuki chuckle happily.

"You're fun to tease too~ But if I flirted with you, Ise-kun might become jealous~ Though maybe it would be fun to see Ise-kun being jealous~" At that moment, Issei's mother entered the room with some tea. "Ooh my, is that tea?"

"Yes, for Ise's friends. Your names are..."

"Aah, sorry about that Okaa-san~ My name is Yuki, and this girl is Asia-san. Your son is like our super best friend, isn't that right Asia-san~?"

Asia put on a cute smile that radiated the area.

"Y-Yes, being super best friends with Ise-san is….yes, that's right."

"I see." The young woman bequeathed a smile, as Yuki took a sip of the tea. "I am glad Ise has more friends than Motohama-kun and Matsuda-kun. Those boys are quite naughty and are a bad influence on Ise."

Yuki couldn't hold back a small chuckle that escaped his lips.

"Yes, they can be bad boys. But Okaa-san, might I call you that?" The woman nodded. Yuki placed a hand on the Asia's head and patted her head with a smile. "You see, this girl recently went through a shock, and she needs somewhere to stay. Ise-kun, your son, also risked his life to help this girl, and she's become attached to your son, would it be okay if she stayed for a few days until she sorts out her life?"

As he said that, Issei's father entered the room.

"Did I hear my son risked his life for a girl?"

Yuki turned towards the elder man and smiled.

"Yes that's right Otou-san. May I call you that?"

"Eh, I don't even know who you are..."

"Oh, I'm Ise-kun's friend, Yuki." The elder man gave Yuki a curious look so Yuki nodded. "Damn Bishounen Yuki~"

It then clicked in their heads, nodding again and again.

""Aaah, we know who you are~""

The parents said together, which freaked Asia out, but Yuki smiled happily.

"Yes, I go professionally by Yuki~ Yuki's the name and being a Bishounen is my game...or something like that~"

"Haha, Ise always says about you and says you steal all the girls away~"

"It seems Ise-kun sometimes gets the wrong impression about me."

Yuki said with a kind smile on his face.

"That's my Ise, he's surely a troublemaker and says something like that as well. I'm sorry for my idiotic son, he gets frustrated easily."

Yuki waved his hand at Issei's mother.

"No, please don't apologize, Ise-kun's a very spirited young man. He can become quite spirited when it comes to the females as well."

"Haha his Otou-sama is the same. They all wish for harems when younger."

Yuki briefly looked at Issei's father, and smiled slightly when seeing the pervy look on his face. Murmuring "Makes sense." he turned towards the mother once more.

"I see, that does seem to be the hot blooded young males dream. Even I happen to have similar thoughts, though I'm not as active about seeking such things as Ise-kun seems to be. But back on topic, this girl...yeah, your son saved her life, isn't that right Asia-san?"

"Yes, Ise-san risked so much for me even though he's a...yes, he saved me from being hurt, and protected me from a bad person. I owe a lot to your son, Ise-kun is a very kind boy, and he's...he's very kind to me."

Revealing the truth towards them, the parents of Issei put their hands to their faces as if they were moved by Asia's words. Yuki smiled as they spoke.

"Who would have thought Otou-san?"

"I know Okaa-san, Ise's growing up to be a good young man, saving a young woman."

"And even being respectful of her! Truth be told, I didn't think Ise would ever be able to speak to a girl normally..."

"Ise-san and I have only spoken a few times but the times we've spoken, he was kind. He even went out of his way to take me to a place where I would be safe."

Asia finished off, so Yuki cleared his throat.

"So, would it be fine if this special girl would stay with you for a little while? Just until we can figure out some more things for her."

"Well, our son is a different man than I thought, and this poor girl..."

"Of course she can stay here! It would be a treat to have a young woman around the house!"

Yuki placed his hands together.

"It must be the grace of God~ Thank you God for this lovely family~"

Though Yuki received a wound to his skull from the praying, Asia was amazed that he seemed quite content and was still smiling. He then grew a smile on his face, and winked towards the family of Ise's, and Asia adopted a smile as well.

* * *

A while later, Ise finally came back, he didn't know where Yuki and Asia were. He could only hope that they were safe. Though he slipped into his home, and walked towards his bedroom, since it was past midnight.

Upon entering his room, he got a surprise of his life.

"My, Ise-kun's got a lot of naughty books~ Though Ise-kun is a naughty boy and what not, he would have something like this~"

"Hehe, it does seem like it can be..."

Yuki and Asia were sat on Ise's bed, looking at different things from around his room.

"Y-Yuki, Asia!"

Yuki looked towards Ise and smiled as did Asia as well.

"Seems like you're well, I'm glad. And Asia-san's glad too, right Asia-san~?"

Asia placed her hands together, nodding happily.

"Yes, I am so glad you're okay Ise-san!"

Ise didn't know what to say as a response, he was conflicted on what to say.

"Y-Yeah, and I'm glad you're okay…but, why are you in my room looking at my porn!?"

"Fufu, Ise-kun has naughty porn it seems~ But, you know, Asia-san here is gonna be staying the night."

"But my parents..."

Ise thought about what they would say if they found out, but Yuki waved his hand without a worry.

"Taken care of. They agreed to have her here for a little while until we set up different things. But how about Rias-sama, and the rest, did they say anything? Or did you say anything at all?"

"No, I didn't say anything...Buchou would be pissed."

"She surely would be. Though lets keep this between us for now. Knowing Rias-sama, she'd fly off the handle. Oh, don't worry about your family and what not, this house shall be protected. I've cast a strong barrier around it, and tomorrow, I've got an appointment, to meet someone and discuss what is going on with all of this, and to see if there's anything that we can do with the Fallen Angels."

"But, I thought that we couldn't..."

"Well, there might be something going on behind the scenes. So, I've got a meeting with someone important. Which means that I'll have to be gone for the day. So don't get into trouble until I come back, okay?"

Ise scratched the back of his head.

"Hahaha, I don't know whether to hug you or not, it's...weird. You are helping Asia, and myself as well...why?"

"Asia-sans a former member of the Church, and you're a classmate, there's no other reason needed, is there?"

"Well, no but..."

"Then don't worry. You're going to be fine now. You and Asia-san should be alright if you don't draw attention of the Fallen Angels. And we'll have this all sorted out rather soon, but for now, keep safe and what not."

"Damn Bishounen, you pretty bastards aren't half bad after all!"

Yuki tilted his head to the side.

"Is that a compliment or something else I'm unaware of exactly?"

"It's both an insult and compliment!" Yuki chuckled awkwardly. "But, you know, you came through, you're a kind guy. I always thought pretty boys were bastards that stole all the girls...but, you saved Asia for me and came when I asked, thank you."

Yuki adopted a wider smile than before.

"It isn't a problem. And I better be off as well. Gotta see a blonde about some Fallen Angel business." Yuki stood up, and smiled softly. "Don't be naughty you two in here~ She is from the Church Ise-kun so don't be a naughty child with her~"

Ise was left there, speechless and with the colour draining from his face while Asia blushed immensely, Yuki skipped out of there and continued to smile as best as he could.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, we're getting closer to the finale of this arc. Kuroka, Koneko and Yuki have confirmed now what's going on, and even sensed a Devils presence near the Church (probably obvious as to who it is), and Gasper is becoming more bold with the confidence training Yuki is giving her. Raynare appeared again and is trying to get Issei's confidence among other things, more on that later on. Akeno and Yuki had a date with one another, and shared some deep personal details about themselves, and now they've captured Mittelt! And finally, after a small tussle with Freed, Yuki and Issei got Asia to safety! Well, until next time, thanks for reading!**

 **Yuki; Ravel, Koneko, Kuroka, Gasper (fem), Le Fay, Xenovia, Rossweisse, Irina, Akeno, Kunou, Grayfia, Mittelt. (WIP)**

 **Issei; Rias, Asia, Isabela, Tsubasa, Walburga, Raynare, Aika. (WIP)**

 **Ravel's Peerage**

 **Queen; Yuki.**

 **Rooks; Koneko, Gasper (mutation)**

 **Bishops; Le Fay, Kuroka.**

 **Knights; Xenovia, Irina.**

 **Pawns; Rossweisse (4 pieces), Kunou (3 pieces) Mittelt (1 piece)**

 **Rias peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Aika, Isabela.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Walburga.**

 **Knights; Yuuto, Raynare.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **hellspam; Yeah, it is going to be quite the conclusion, and yup, it seems that on some level, Ise is beginning to respect Yuki.**

 **LoamyCoffee; Hehe, I'm glad that you do~**

 **Nivek Beldo; Thanks! I am glad that you liked it! Akeno surely was the MVP huh, she had quite a bit of the spotlight this time. Yeah, seems like Mittelt didn't think and now is like this. Naturally because of what happened between them, it seems that Ise is still hurt, but he isn't as hurt as canon as Raynare here tried to save him at least. He did indeed yeah, Freed and Yuki bare a similarity between one another. Hehe, it was fun to write~ And thank you!**

 **OechsnerC; I'm glad that you do! Yeah, she's going to be fun when we get there. Hehe, Xenovia and Irina are going to add quite a bit when we get there. She'll know of him, she just wont be in love with him like canon, and who knows, they might do~**

 **merendinoemiliano; Thanks!**

 **NinjaFang1331; Thank you!**

 **desdelor97; Thanks very much! I'll try my best!**

 **KobayashiSenpai; Thanks! Yeah, it was quite the Yuki/Akeno type of chapter! Yeah, I'd say Akeno is a good contender for that. Hehe, she tried her best, but Mittelt couldn't do it in the end. He will do, I've got something planned for the Riser arc. You never know, there could be on in the future~**

 **Tohka123; Thanks very much! They did yeah, Yuki and Akeno have a nice relationship between them. He surely is. And thanks!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; He knows when he's been with them for a while yeah~ Koneko and Kuroka have quite the fun relationship with Yuki and what not. Gasper is yeah, and she's going to become even more in the future. I'm glad that you liked it! Yeah, Akeno and Yuki are quite close with one another~ She is yeah, she'll have to do something's to prove that. She didn't, and now she's been taken 'hostage'. It surely will teach them yeah~**

 **Dragonsayianblue; Thanks! Yup, some good Akeno and Yuki bonding between one another. They were yeah. He surely did~ Mittelt didn't have a chance to do something like that. Maybe it would be yeah~ And thanks!**

 **MaskedRiderEnzo; In canon she is. In this, she might be something different.**

 **Silver crow; She probably will as the story goes on. Yeah, those would have been cool huh~? Glad that you liked it! I'm glad you liked Akeno and Yuki's date with one another. And here's the next chapter!**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Fallen deception!**

"Hahahahahahaha!" Dohnaseek laughed as Raynare looked on, Kalawarner doing the same, and the young woman in the cloak looked on as well. "So, Mittelt got kidnapped, did she!? Fucking hell, I always thought she was useless, but come the fuck on! She really lost to someone like that Yuki!? What a joke!"

"I'm sorry, but didn't you run away from Yuki-sama last time you met him?"

Raynare breathed out with annoyance.

Dohnaseek's eyes sharpened upon her form.

"Hmph, at least I wasn't cowardly enough to not even finish off Hyoudou Issei, I had to clean your shit up like always. And you just stood there, watching him die. Perhaps, I could call you a sadist for that as well? You left someone to die, you're cruel."

"No more so cruel than you, huh."

The hood wearer butted in, antagonizing Dohnaseek.

"W-Well, even if I am or not, Asia Argento got away! That's Mittelt's fault, or Raynare's!"

"How is it there fault exactly?" The hood countered. "They weren't around. You sent Mittelt on a suicide mission, without my knowledge. I told you before you are not to disobey me, and you've done it already, I should teach you a lesson."

The young woman stood up, and withdrew her blade.

He backed away slowly, fearing what was going to happen.

"W-Wait a second!"

The hood cocked her head to the side.

"What's wrong? You sent your comrade to die, you can't be unpunished for this."

"B-But, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do something like that! I was only trying to get Mittelt away, she's not even useful! She's weak, and she's not even worth our time!"

The young girl swung her sword to the side, cutting through the air.

Within a second, she appeared on the other side of the Fallen Angel, Dohnaseek's eyes widening.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!"

He looked to the side, to see his wing, was completely shaved off.

The feathers of the Fallen Angel was gone. His other wing was fine, and there wasn't any wounds on the wing that was shaved off, but now, his wing was bald, and he couldn't believe his eyes, he couldn't even think right.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"

Dohnaseek roared angrily, but the young girl chuckled hollowly.

"Abandoning your comrades? That's wrong, you're a wrong person to do something like that. So I taught you a lesson now, you've got a featherless wing." She moved closer, and picked up a few feathers from the ground, and held them high in the air, dropping them and they fell to the ground like snow drops. "Doesn't it look like black snow? Kuroyuki, isn't it a beautiful name? I like the sound of that name."

Dohnaseek couldn't deny that he felt very afraid at that moment, the very thought that she might do something else, it was a terrifying time.

"W-What the fuck is wrong with you…? J-Just for Mittelt…? She's not even...s-she's weak and yet, y-you seem to care..."

"Oh, I don't. You are her comrades, and you sent her off to die. The next insubordination, and I'll make you all suffer, I'll finish you all off if you do something like leaving your comrades again...because it is horrible, its wrong, no self respecting person would do that, they'd search for the thing that they need all of the time, you get me?"

Dohnaseek was frightened, and ended up nodding again and again, he couldn't stop.

Kalawarner and Raynare were amazed by what was going on, and even felt some fear as well by how the girls eyes looked wild, and terrifying.

"Now, since you've lost the girl, you're going to have to get her back."

"B-But, how are we supposed to do that!?"

Dohnaseek yelled, looking at his naked wing. He touched the wing, and felt sick at the same time as worry inside of his heart. He even felt anger towards the woman for doing that. He hated it, and he wanted her to disappear. But right now, he was stuck with her.

"Think about it, do what you need. Though cause more trouble and it wont be your wing that will lose its feathers. You'll use your wings, permanently, do you understand me?"

The young man pulled back at her threatening voice.

"...You're crazy."

"Maybe I am, but I'm your boss. Do as I say, or you'll end up on the wrong side of my sword. And it is itching for some Fallen Angels blood. Would you like to replenish its supply for blood? Because, I wouldn't mind giving you the blood you know?"

Dohanseek's eyes tightened upon the young woman but she didn't show anything other than her confidence. Even that confidence, was more frightening than anything else, and they didn't want to deal with it at all.

* * *

Yuki had just arrived home when the others looked towards him. Kuroka, Akeno, Gasper, Koneko and Ravel all held their eyes on him, and then looked down towards Mittelt who was on the couch and wasn't speaking a word.

"So, it is a no go then?"

Akeno shrugged.

"Ara, she's more loyal to her friends than I thought, she hasn't spoken a word."

Akeno replied truthfully, Mittelt huffing.

"I wouldn't betray my friends! I-I mean, even if they did tell me to do this...I-I wont give up anything! You can torture me all the time, and I wouldn't say anything at all! So, you might as well throw your worst at me because I am going to beat all of you!"

Mittelt's defiance began getting on Kuroka's nerves.

"Perhaps we should pull out her fingernails one at a time."

Kuroka's eyes became very scary for Mittelt. She even heard the sound of metal clanging together, and that wasn't something Kuroka wanted to fight.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!?"

Mittelt cried as Kuroka pulled out a pair of nail-files.

"Time to rip those babies off~"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Kuroka's eyes were wild as she moved closer. Mittelt couldn't contain her voice and screamed to the Heaven's and back. She couldn't stop the tears rolling down her face, trying to distance herself, but Kuroka was adamant and wouldn't hold back.

Yuki however blocked her path on the request from Ravel.

"We can't rip out her fingernails Kuroka-san."

Kuroka showed an upset face, Mittelt on the other hand looked as if she was going to die at that moment.

"But the little bitch isn't giving up any info at all! It is doing my head in nyaaaa! She knows something and she's not speaking!" She jabbed the nail file towards her, making Mittelt cry even more. "Now, you're going to be a good girl, and give us the info, and I wont kill you."

Mittelt broke more down into tears, while Gasper hid behind Yuki, not wanting to die from Kuroka's movements. Yuki placed a hand behind him so Gasper could hold onto, while Koneko released a large sigh.

"...Onee-sama, don't be an idiot, she's not going to talk if you threaten to kill her."

"I'm not going to kill her, I just want her to know what is going on nyaaa. If she wants to live, she better cough her guts up."

"I kind of agree~" Akeno sang out, Ravel shooting her a worried look. "Well, she's not speaking, we have to use other methods to get the information. Even if we have to rip out her fingernails."

Mittelt continued to cry her eyes, shaking from side to side.

Ravel placed a hand on her forehead, and sighed.

"Yes, even then, we have to get information. Mittelt-san, I want to know why you really are in this town."

"Shut up! I'll never talk!"

She yelled out, so Ravel leaned closer, igniting fear in Mittelt.

"You're not? Why, we're not harming you, are we? Why don't you just tell us what's going on, and you can be spared from what is going to happen. Like, who is this woman with the long sword that attacked my Queen? And why are the Fallen Angels here in the first place? Did Azazel-sama gave you the order? Or was it someone else entirely?"

Mittelt looked to the side, unwilling to speak.

Yuki leaned closer, making Mittelt stiffen.

"No please don't kill me Yuki-sama, I'm sorry for being difficult..."

Yuki twitched his eyebrows with perplexity.

"You really are afraid of me aren't you?"

"Why shouldn't I be!? Look what you did to all of us! You're insane! I am terrified! What if you end up killing me or something!? I don't want to die, alright!? I am very scared right now, I don't want anything to happen to me! Please don't let anything happen to me! I'm scared!"

Yuki hummed to himself, then placed a hand on Mittelt's head.

Mittelt looked up, fear dancing between her eyelids.

"Y-You're going to kill me…."

"You're not going to die. But I want you to tell us what is going on. We need to know. If you tell us, you wont die. You're not going to be betraying your leader...unless he asked you to do this, then you would. But I know Azazel-sama wouldn't do something like this, he loves Sacred Gear's, and would love to see them flourish, so why would he want you guys to take care of Ise-kun. It just doesn't make sense to me."

"Of course Azazel-sama wouldn't want the Sacred Gear's to die...eeeh, I mean, maybe he did! Maybe he didn't! I don't have to say anything! I want a lawyer!"

Kuroka thrusted her fist at Mittelt, stopping inches of her body and make her cry slightly.

"This good enough for you?"

Mittelt shed more tears than before.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaah! Please let me go! I beg of you!"

"You attacked my Queen, several times. He let you go once, and this time, you have done it again. If you don't speak soon, we'll have no choice but to inform your leader ourselves about this, attacking the Phenex clan's Queen, I wouldn't be surprised if he says something about it, you know?"

Mittelt's eyes widened in fear.

She wondered what Azazel would say to her and the others for what happened.

"N-No, don't..."

"So, I can presume this wasn't Azazel-sama's wishes?" Ravel pressed. Mittelt didn't say anything, but Yuki could see that she was saying more with her eyes than ever before. "Then I'll take your silence as an admission. So, who did send you here? And what's going on with the nun girl exactly?"

"...I want to see Azazel-sama."

Ravel and the others folded their arms.

"If you want to see him, then we'll come with you."

"B-But, you're Devils, and Azazel-sama is a Fallen Angel-sama s-so he can't just meet with ordinary Devils! No, I need to see him, to explain to him that it wasn't my fault! Please, just grant me that one request!"

"The only way we'd accept that is if we went along."

Ravel affirmed towards the young loli Fallen Angel.

Said Fallen Angel didn't know what to do. All around her were people that could very well kill her. Even the smaller girls seemed to have a good deal of power, so she was frightened of what would happen if she tried to escape.

In the end, she knew that she would have to do this, that she would have to be with these people when she sees Azazel.

"...I understand. I need to contact Azazel-sama and arrange a meeting."

"Follow me, and you'll be able to do that. Though, don't try any funny business, or I'll have to become heavy handed, okay?"

Ravel said it swiftly, so Mittelt followed the young woman. Koneko and Kuroka followed just in case Mittelt was going to do anything. Gasper stayed behind Yuki and wouldn't come out for anything at all, which Yuki understood due to how shy she was.

"Hey, Akeno-san. Are you alright?"

Akeno adopted a smile.

"Fufu, this is a secret from Buchou. How mad do you think she'll be when she realizes what's going on?"

"Well, she probably wont be happy~"

Yuki tried to lift up Akeno's spirits, seeing how the date was cut short thanks to Mittelt's interruptions.

"Yes, I suppose you're right~ That's so thrilling though, isn't it Yuki-kun~?" Akeno leaned closer, and adopted a large smile. "By the way, I enjoyed the date we had, I hope that we can do the same thing again in the future."

Yuki places a hand on top of her own hand, Gasper looking from behind with some jealousy.

"Of course we can, we'll have an even greater date next time!"

"Yuki-kun, that's quite the claim. I wonder what kind of date we would have next time? I don't know, but there's something about you that I trust, so if you say it is going to be better, then it probably is going to be better~ I can't wait for it now. Next time, will you also be my boyfriend then?"

"Silly, I would always be Akeno-san's boyfriend."

Akeno's cheeks dusted red, turning to the side.

"...Yuki-kun, you're so embarrassing...but, I like that about you, Yuki-kun." Her vulnerable smile went back towards Yuki who continued to smile. "S-So, will you also be with me Yuki-kun in the future? Even if something ever happened."

"Of course Akeno-san, I'll always be with you."

Akeno couldn't hide her happiness, and she walked away with a shy expression on her face.

Once she was gone, Yuki felt Gasper's hand on his butt, so he turned around and bent down towards her.

"Fufu, you just groped my butt Gasper-chan. How lewd you are."

"N-No! Senpai, I didn't mean to...I mean, m-my hand just...eeeeeeeh! I'm sorry Senpai! I'm j-just worried on w-what's going to happen...b-but, I'm going to do m-my best, n-no matter what else happens!"

Yuki smiled towards the young Vampire, placing his hand on top of her head, and stroked her hair.

"I'm glad, I'm going to need you beside me Gasper-chan, okay?"

"Y-Yes Senpai, I'll do my best, n-no matter what!"

Yuki continued to smile lightly at the young girl. He then hugged the young girls head into his chest, something that she loved, and she hugged him around his waist as tight as she could.

* * *

Later on that night, Yuki walked into a special room that had barriers of containment, a bed and other things one would need. Mittelt sat on the bed, looking at him and held a glare within her eyes for him.

"Come to laugh at me have you?"

"Not really, got nothing to laugh at."

"Then you've come to kill me, haven't you? I get it!"

Yuki rolled his eyes.

"No, I haven't."

"Then why are you here? You won, okay? I couldn't beat you, I never could...so, why are you here? To mock me like everyone else does? Go on, take your best shot, mock my strength, mock my inability to even do a simple task! Go on, do it!"

Yuki furrowed his eyebrows at the young girl, then shook his head.

"You're quite angry inside, aren't you?"

Mittelt turned her head.

"Like you'd care about my feelings."

"I care because you are here. While here, no one's going to hurt you you know?"

"Could've fooled me. That damn Nekomata tried to kill me."

"She wouldn't have killed you, she gets too excited, and then ends up becoming angry like that. But she's a good person. And as I said, no one here is going to hurt you. You're safe here. But I want to know why you tried to attack me."

"Why does it even matter in the first place?"

"Because it does. I want to understand. Was you ordered? You couldn't have thought you would win, right? Not to boast or anything, but the last time we fought, you didn't exactly win the fight did you?"

Mittelt turned her eyes back to the young boy, and showed a vulnerable face.

"...I did it for recognition."

"You want to gain recognition by trying to kill others?"

"...It isn't like that, I just want to have my time to shine. My day in the sun and I never get anything like that. I always am playing second fiddle to everyone else, and I am sick to death of being weak...I don't want to be weak anymore."

"Then don't go after people stronger than you are." Yuki imparted some thoughts onto her. "You know, when I was younger, there were plenty of stronger people than I were around and even now there are. I wanted to become strong so I challenged some strong people to face me, it didn't end well for me. I learned though, patience is a virtue and it does be rewarded. If you want to become strong, train. Don't try and prove superiority through your actions by attacking people. Especially good people. You wont always run into people that will spare your life."

Mittelt looked away from the boy, hugging her knees to her chest, and sighed out sadly.

"...I just wish that everyone would stop mocking me...I don't want to be the weakest anymore, I want respect."

"Respect is earned, it isn't a privilege. You want respect? Gain it then. Do your best, try your hardest, just don't do reckless and stupid things that could endanger your life. The only thing that's going to accomplish is an early grave, and I am sure that you don't want something like that."

"What does it matter? Azazel-sama is going to kill me come tomorrow with everything that's happened. We were sent to do a job and because of what...no, it doesn't matter. After tomorrow, nothing is going to matter. You should have heard his voice...he was truly disappointed in me."

Yuki could understand how she felt right now, and how low she would feel as well.

He didn't know what to say about Azazel, or how he would react, but the fear of death from a superior, he understood that.

"Azazel-sama isn't going to kill you."

"You don't know that!" Mittelt shattered her voice when saying that, turning her eyes towards him angrily. "Don't pretend you understand me! You don't know anything about being weak! Look at you, everyone fears you! You're strong, and I'm weak!"

"I'm strong, because I trained. Before I did, I was weak too. Everyone starts out weak. Sure, you might be born with some special specs, but it doesn't determine how you're going to grow, until you train yourself. There's a saying in the Rating Games that a Pawn, can defeat a King. A single Pawn, could have the power to defeat a King. So, why couldn't that apply to you as well? Why couldn't a single Fallen Angel, defeat a High Class or Ultimate Class one day? You just have to train, and do your best. That's all you can do right now. Until you understand that, I don't know what else to say to you that could tell you what's what."

Yuki's words, seemed to hit home about what Mittelt was thinking.

How she thought about her life.

She didn't know how he understood, but in a small way, it seemed like he did get where she was coming from.

Even if they were different, and technically, enemies, she couldn't deny that she felt, something from what said, and didn't know what she was going to do about this now.

* * *

The next day, Yuki went over to the Hyoudou's household, looking right at the pair. Seeing how cosy they looked, Yuki guessed they spent a good night together, and he couldn't hide his smile on his face either.

"Fufufu, Ise-kun you didn't corrupt a member of the Church, right~? Even if she's a former member, she's still an innocent girl, you know~?"

Ise pulled backwards, adopting a blush on his face, an embarrassed one at that.

"H-Hey! I'm not like that! A-And why are you here anyway!?"

Yuki chuckled wholeheartedly at the sight before him.

"I've come to tell you that by tonight, everything is going to be sorted out."

"E-Eh, seriously?"

Ise couldn't believe it, and neither could Asia either.

Yuki inclined his head and continued.

"That's right, I'm going with Ravel-sama and the others to meet Azazel-sama to discuss what's been going on lately. With some luck, we can get to the bottom of this, and then you'll be free to live happily together, wouldn't that be good?"

"Y-Yeah, of course! So, we only have to live through today!"

"Geez Ise-kun, make it sound morbid." Ise scratched the back of his head softly. "But yeah, basically just get through today and we'll be able to see you out to different things Asia-san, and see what you would like to do with your life. Just stay out of trouble. Rias-sama also said you could have today off, Ise-kun, since of what happened yesterday with the bullets and the sword and other things like that. But we wont be in town for a while, so maybe it would be better to stay here or something."

Ise didn't look receptive to that idea, and Asia didn't see it as a problem.

"Eeeh, staying in all day…?"

"Only for your protection."

Yuki explained with a few words.

Even then, Ise thought that it would be boring.

Then Yuki's phone went off, so he picked it up, and read the message.

"Seems like I have to go, we've got the meeting in a few hours, and we're getting arrangement times now. So yeah, stay here, and you'll be safe."

Ise didn't say anything, as Yuki activated a magical circle below his feet.

The magical circle glowed orange, as Yuki waved.

"Have fun now, don't do anything I wouldn't do~"

"D-Don't be stupid!"

Ise yelled as he disappeared.

Once gone, Ise turned towards Asia.

"Hey, Asia, wanna go and have some fun together?"

Asia held her reservations due to what Yuki said.

"B-But Yuki-san said we should stay inside..."

"Yeah, but he said that we'd have this sorted by the end of the day. Don't worry, it will be fine. Lets go and have some fun together, okay?"

Asia wasn't sure.

She had a bad feeling.

But the look on Ise's face, and how he looked determined, she couldn't deny that he looked truly as if he wanted to go out with her. Not wanting to disappoint him, she adopted a larger smile on her face, nodding her head.

"Yes, Ise-san! Lets go out together!"

"Great, then lets go!"

Though it was against Yuki's judgement, they decided to head out for a day of fun.

* * *

"I can't believe we're doing this..."

Ravel sighed out, sitting down at a cafe in a different town, in a different country all together. Yuki sat beside her, with Koneko and Gasper on his lap, and finally Kuroka sat beside Ravel on the other side, waiting for the mystery man to come. Mittelt, who had chained herself (even the others didn't know why she did that since they didn't) looked on towards all of them trying to put on sympathetic eyes. But they largely ignored her for the moment since she kept spewing horrible words about Devils.

Sensing the worries in his King, Yuki offered Ravel a kind smile, and some encouraging words.

"Well, this is the only way to figure out what's going on Ravel-sama, isn't it? Besides, we've met Azazel-sama before, this should be fine."

Ravel nodded her head at Yuki's words, but held an unsure expression.

"I know you're right, but I have a bad feeling about this."

Yuki patted the top of Ravel's head.

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything is going to be fine."

"I suppose you're right-"

"Kidnapping must be the norm for Devils, huh?" Mittelt gave a fake sob. "I mean, here I am, looking super cute, and suddenly, you've kidnapped me and I am going to be tortured and probably felt up as well by Yuki-sama."

"Why would he want to feel you up you weirdo? When he's got a bombshell like me nyaaa~"

Kuroka chastised her, igniting rage within Mittelt.

"I'm attractive you damn cat!"

"Yeah and so is Ravel's crack habit nyaaa!"

Ravel looked towards Kuroka with a WTF face.

"I don't have a crack habit! And why would that be an attractive quality at all?!"

Kuroka pushed her finger to Ravel's lips, hushing her from speaking.

"Shhh now Ravel, it's alright. We all love and cherish you Ravel-chan. We'll help you get clean later on."

Ravel rolled her eyes at Kuroka, then stiffened her body.

"So, we need to find out if what Mittelt-san here said is the truth which is little honestly."

"You'd think I'd fucking lie!?" Kuroka shot her dark gaze towards her, Mittelt stiffened with a cry. "I-I mean, it isn't like...eeeh, I mean, you are a nice person and all, so I don't...y-yeah, it is better if we don't have to deal with it...eeeh, I wouldn't lie or anything..."

Yuki could see the fear within Mittelt, and wondered why she was frightened of Kuroka.

But for the moment, it didn't seem to matter all that much.

"Either way, we'll hear it from the horses mouth, so to speak. If Azazel-sama is as how I've seen before, he isn't a bad person." Yuki continued after Ravel had her full attention on him. "Besides, I've met him before. And while he's a Sacred Gear freak and all, he isn't a bad person and I highly doubt he'd want the death of a Sacred Gear user. Though be prepared for some weirdness in the future when this man is concerned, he's a very dangerous opponent."

Yuki's words caused the others to wonder how this Azazel would operate.

However, they didn't have to wait long when the man came forward himself. With his blonde fringe and black hair everywhere else, and his facial hair as well as his business suit, Yuki knew who this person was.

"Azazel-sama, it has been a while."

"Could that be young Yuki?" Yuki smiled as the man sat down. "I see, I see! Still as spirited as always." His eyes went towards Ravel. "And Ravel, it is a pleasure to see you. You may address me as your lord and master."

Ravel sharpened her eyes.

"If it is all the same, I'll address you by the name of Azazel-sama."

Azazel chuckled softly.

"Sure, I don't mind. Whatever floats your boat~"

Yuki and the others looked as Kuroka took out a tray. She placed it in front of Ravel, and put some white powder on it, and a straw as well. Ravel's eyes bulged as Kuroka snickered lightly.

"Here's your daily line of crack, and your straw. Go ahead Ravel-sama, don't be shy now."

Ravel looked mortified by Kuroka's words, Azazel on the other hand began laughing.

"Hahahaha, so the Phenex girl is into drugs, is she?"

"I'm not on drugs! Nor am I into drugs!"

Kuroka put a hand to her mouth, looking surprisingly bashful.

"Oops, so sorry Ravel-sama, I didn't think, but you really need to take it. The doctors said you need to slowly come off the drugs, or your internal organs might die off. So, snort your line of crack and we can get onto the conversation."

Ravel placed a hand over her mouth, and she began trembling.

"Why do you embarrass me in front of others!?"

"I'm not." Kuroka countered with a smile. "I'm helping you live, I thought that you'd want to do that. Clearly, I was wrong, wasn't I? Sorry Ravel-sama, I wont bother helping you again." She turned her head in fake sadness, smirking when no one could see her face. " _This'll teach her not to get in the way of baby making with my Yuki-chan. Bitch, always interrupts everything, now she can be the one embarrassed._ "

She thought to herself, Ravel slapping herself in the head.

"A-Azazel-sama, you see, Kuroka-sama also does these things sometimes because I'm sure she likes embarrassing me...this isn't crack..."

"No, you don't have to explain it to me." Azazel sniffled. "You, need your crack-"

"It's not crack!"

Ravel yelled back, Yuki placing a hand on top of Ravel's head so she didn't become flustered.

"Okay, if you say so. But if you need to take your crack, please go ahead."

Ravel looked at Yuki for assistance, ready to cry. Kuroka bit her lower lip and began laughing to herself, even Azazel did the same thing as well.

So, rather than have Ravel more embarrassed, Yuki continued on with the conversation.

"Either way, Azazel-sama, about what was going on before. Mittelt-san hasn't been able to say anything to us, she's been avoiding speaking. But now, I think it is the best time to understand what is going on from her, she said she'd tell you what's going on, so could you get the information from her please?"

"Yes, I want to know about it as well." Azazel turned his eyes towards Mittelt. "Mittelt, I didn't know you liked hanging out with Devils, and you're into bondage now? The chains are cute, fufufu~"

"N-Nooooooooooooooooooo! Azazel-sama! You can't believe her! I am into nothing like bondage! I am not a naughty girl! They tied me up!"

Ravel went to deny it, but Azazel just continued to chuckle.

"You always were dramatic Mittelt." Mittelt sweatdropped with a cry. "Either way, what's going on here? I've heard from the Devils here you've been causing trouble lately?"

"N-No...it isn't us, it is that damn idiot Dohnaseek..."

"Dohnaseek. Well, he would be the type to disobey my orders."

Ravel coughed into her hand, gaining Azazel's attention.

"I'm sorry, but what was your orders in the first place? Why are the Fallen Angels in the town of Devils? Isn't that a breach of terms that have been silently agreed until now?"

Azazel's attention was turned right back towards Ravel once more.

"Truthfully, we found the latest Longinus there, the famed Boosted Gear. I sent Raynare and her group to observe only. But from the look on your faces, it seems something else happened all together?"

Ravel inclined her head.

"Yes, the Fallen Angels have killed Hyoudou Issei-senpai, and now he's a Devil."

Azazel stroked his chin.

"Well, I never ordered that." His eyes drifted to Mittelt who stiffened her body. "Why did you go against my orders Mittelt?"

"N-No, that's a misunderstanding Azazel-sama, Kokabiel-sama said..."

"He said, what?"

Azazel was intrigued, so Mittelt put on an upset face.

"...He said that if we did this, and also...to do with the nun as well. We don't really know, he told Dohnaseek that information, that you wanted her for some reason. So we brought her to Kuoh, and it was...well, it wasn't like we planned this out and went to kill him...but, we did. Azazel-sama, Raynare stopped herself from killing this boy, but Dohnaseek finished him off when she couldn't...w-why do you look angry?"

It was indeed the case.

Azazel was releasing a quiet humming sound from his body and aura was leaking off him intensely.

Even Koneko and Gasper moved away on Yuki's lap and clung to him tightly so they wouldn't be able to be in the firing line of the young man.

Kuroka though rolled her eyes, and clicked her tongue.

"It's because he didn't order it you nit-wit nyaaa."

Kuroka informed swiftly, making Mittelt turn towards her.

"That's a lie! Kokabiel-sama said that he wanted us to do this for Azazel-sama and that we would move higher in ranks and we would be loved...are you saying that it is all a lie? We, were deceived into this...no, we couldn't be, we aren't that stupid..."

"Clearly you are nyaaa."

Though Yuki wouldn't have put it like that, he could see that they had been duped. He could tell by Mittelt's upset face that she wasn't lying.

"She's right Mittelt, I never would order the death of a Sacred Gear user who had it dormant. The only reason I'd order it, is if the Sacred Gear owner went berserk, and even then, that would be the last resort, and clearly it wasn't."

Yuki looked at Mittelt, seeing how she was close to crying at this point.

"Hey, Azazel-sama, it isn't Mittelt-sans fault, or the others if they were duped into it. Sure, they should have thought more about it, but if this Kokabiel said it came from you only, then it must have been an important part of the reason they chose to do what they said."

"...I don't need you defending me."

Mittelt grumbled out at Yuki's words.

"Well, either take it, or you'll receive more punishment." She stiffened at Azazel's words, as he continued with a sigh. "Kokabiel, just what is he doing…? Is he trying to get on my bad side…? I don't get that guy, he's even trying to mess with the Devils territory. But Raynare stopped herself perhaps she had thoughts about not doing it and questioned my 'orders' that came from Kokabiel."

"So, this is something that you didn't order then?"

Ravel rounded off, Azazel putting on a complicated expression.

"That's right. You see, I sent these fools to make sure that his Sacred Gear didn't go out of control or berserk. If it had done while he was still human, it could have been damaging to the world around him. I never ordered his death."

"Then, Kokabiel did. Why would he do that Azazel-sama?"

This time Yuki was the one to question it.

Azazel hummed to himself.

"Honestly, Kokabiel is a battle freak. And he likes causing trouble. But to go as far as to hide behind my back. I wouldn't have taken him for a fool like that. He must want me to finish him off for good. I might have to take him in for questioning. It isn't the first time I've heard of dodgy dealings from his corner."

Yuki listened to what he said, and he didn't like that idea. He didn't like the idea of someone as strong as Kokabiel running around and causing trouble. He didn't know where he stacked up against Kokabiel, he never fought him. All he knew was that it would be a messy fight if they fought one another.

"By the way, do you know a young girl who has...I'd say probably close to, if not, Ultimate Class power that can wield a sword and quite good magical skills as well? She might be from the Church, or maybe apart of the Grigori perhaps?"

Yuki quizzed this time, wanting to know more about this girl.

Azazel's face showed puzzlement.

"What young girl?" His eyes went to Mittelt who stiffened her body. "Who is this young girl exactly?"

"I-I don't know at all, all I know is that she was working with someone Kokabiel-sama is working with. That's all I know. I don't even know her name Azazel-sama. She took over, and she's quite powerful Azazel-sama, we couldn't stand up to her. He's planning different things, and we can't fight her...she's very scary, and I am sorry Azazel-sama. Please, forgive me."

Mittelt pleaded, wanting to keep living on.

But Azazel wasn't so sure, he didn't like what had happened so far.

"I don't know, you went against my orders, and attacked the Devils. I also said to stay away from the Devils, yet you attacked them. Mittelt, I am going to have to give you a form of punishment, but I don't know what it could be yet."

"She could be an entertainer nyaaa~"

Kuroka sung out happily.

"Hmm, that sounds interesting, how about it Mittelt? Do you want to be an entertainer?"

"N-Noooooooooooo!"

Mittelt cried out, hugging her upper body with her fear growing by the second.

"Well, we'll figure out a punishment for you yet. Also, while we're on the subject, about Kokabiel and this mystery girl, there must be a connection, but if she's a human with this high of a power, she'd be like our Slash Dog."

"Ooh, or even Vali-san~"

"Speaking of, Vali thought about challenging you lately. Vali's been on my ass about it. You know how Vali is."

"Vali-sans surely a bad person huh~? Wanting to fight me, I couldn't face the Hakuryuukou, it would be a hard fight for me, and I don't want to cause trouble with the Grigori, it would be the wrong thing to do, right Azazel-sama?"

Azazel shrugged like he didn't care in the slightest.

"It doesn't matter to me. But Kokabiel is going to be an annoyance. With the Hakuryuukou and Slash Dog away and other members being busy, perhaps confronting Kokabiel right now might be dangerous...but, I live for danger! I'm so cool, I even score with school girls!"

"You sick bastard! Scoring with school girls, you're like a million years old!"

Kuroka yelled at him with her finger pointing.

"Hah, don't say that Nekomata. You score with school boys!"

"Hey!" Azazel felt threatened as Kuroka narrowed her eyes. "I score, with Yuki-chan, not school boys! I am apart of Yuki-chan's harem thank you! I don't screw anyone other than Yuki-chan so keep your trap shut right now!"

"Well, fine, score with him..." Azazel's eyes went towards Yuki who was busy stroking Gasper's and Koneko's hair. "...by the way, while we're here, why don't you let me examine your Sacred Gear for a little bit?"

"Ah, no."

Yuki shot him down swiftly.

Azazel sweatdropped with a cry.

"Come on, don't be a prude, let me examine it. Please, pretty please with Angels and fairy's and shit on top! I want it, I'm begging you for it! Come on, I want to see what makes your Sacred Gear tick, I want to see more and more of it!"

"Azazel-sama, calm down~ You're acting too hyper, people will question if you're truly a leader~"

"...I'm not just questioning it..."

Koneko muttered, making Kuroka snort.

Azazel sharpened his eyes upon the young girls, but then coughed into his hand.

"I need to go and apprehend Kokabiel immediately."

"How about we go with you, Azazel-sama? You said yourself that your bigger hitters are busy, and you never know, he could have something planned for this, for you. But he wouldn't expect someone like us, right?" His eyes went towards Ravel. "If that's alright with you Ravel-sama?"

"I was about to suggest the same thing. Though we aren't Maou-sama level powers. If we worked together, we would be able to apprehend this person and make sure we know what he is doing and why he is doing it."

Ravel finished off with a smile.

"Hah, Kokabiel isn't a match for me. He's strong though and crafty, so safety in numbers and all that."

"Exactly."

Yuki agreed, so they made a plan to go and swiftly get Kokabiel before anything else happened.

* * *

Later into the evening, Asia and Ise had their date together. They went to the arcade, they went to get a stuffed toy that Asia kept a tight hold on, and even went to a fast foods place, where Asia couldn't order a meal and found it hard to continue on.

Thanks to what Asia did with her healing powers, Ise's wounds had been taken care of. But he couldn't stop thinking about that as well. He didn't know much about the supernatural world, but he could tell Asia was hiding something. Though he didn't want to be insensitive and ask straight out about it.

"Ise-san, I'm so happy, today has been amazing."

"Ah yeah. There's nothing to worry about. I told ya, Yuki's just paranoid. Besides, if anyone had come, I would've kicked their asses with my Sacred Gear."

Asia put a hand over her mouth while entering a park together.

"I didn't realize you also had a Sacred Gear."

"Hahaha, I don't even know its effect. And to compare it, Asia, your power is amazing. This can heal humans, animals, and also Devils like me, right? You're got a Sacred Gear too, right?"

She put on a complicated expression, then a sad face. Soon after, a single drop of tear falls from her eyes. Then, more tears starts flowing out from her eyes. She then got down and starts to cry.

Ise didn't know what to do, so he took her to a bench and let her cry so she didn't have to worry about anything else.

Then, she told Ise a story about the girl who was once called the "Holy Maiden". In a certain region in Europe, there was a girl who was discarded by her parents. She was raised in a Church nearby by a nun along with other orphans. The girl who was a strong follower of the Church received a special power at the age of 8. She healed a wounded puppy, and a person from the Catholic Church witnessed it by chance. From there on, her life changed. The girl was taken to the main Catholic Church and she was symbolized by many as a "Holy Maiden" because of her healing power.

She used her power to heal many believers and they were told it was a power of divine protection. Rumors brought rumors and she was respected as a "Holy Maiden". Even without her approval. She had no dissatisfaction for how she was treated. People from the Church were kind and she didn't hate healing people.

She instead was happy that her power was of use. The girl was thankful to her power which was bestowed to her by God. But she was a bit lonely. She didn't have any friends she could open up to. Everyone treated her nicely and was nice to her. But there were no one willing to become her friend. She understood why. She knew that they were looking at her power as something irregular. They didn't look at her as a human but as a creature that could heal humans.

But one day, it changed. By coincidence, there was a Devil nearby and she healed it. A wounded Devil. The girl couldn't ignore it. She thought that even if it was a Devil, she had to heal it if it was injured. It was her kindness that made her take such an action.

But that changed her life forever. One of the people from the Church saw that incident and notified others of the Church. The ministers of the Church were shocked about it.

But the power to heal the Devil was out of the question. The people of the Church thought it was common sense that the power of healing doesn't work on Fallen Angels and Devils. Apparently, a similar incident had happened in the past. The power to heal Fallen Angels and Devils that were not protected by God. But that was feared as the power of a "Witch".

So the people saw her as a heretic. The girl who was respected as a Holy Maiden was then feared as a "Witch" and the Catholic Church abandoned her. She didn't have anywhere to go and the organization of "Stray Exorcists" picked her up. In other words, she had to get divine protection from the Fallen Angels.

But the girl never forgot to pray to God. She also never forgot to thank God. Even so, the girl was abandoned. God didn't save her. What shocked her the most was that there was not even a single person in the Church that was willing to defend her. There was no one who cared about her.

"…It's because I didn't pray enough. It's because I'm clumsy. I'm so stupid that I can't even eat a burger by myself." Asia was crying, but she laughed at the same time, a depressing kind of laugh. "This is also a trial that the lord gave me. Since I'm a clumsy nun, the lord gave me this trial. So I have to endure it." She was laughing as if she was talking to herself. "I'm sure I will make lots of friends one day. I have a dream. I want to go buy flowers with a friend, buying books and…talk…"

She is full of tears.

He couldn't look at her anymore, he was too depressed by what she had said.

She has been waiting for God to save her the whole time and has been hiding her feelings all along.

But then, while thinking about it, Ise thought of something so he took her hand and said it while looking her right in the eyes.

"Asia, I will become your friend. No, we are already friends." Asia stands there looking puzzled. "I'm a D-Devil, but it's all right. I won't take Asia's life, and I won't take any price! You can call me whenever you feel like it! Ah, and I will also give you my mobile number."

Ise put his hand inside his pocket to get his mobile phone out.

"…Why?"

"It's not why! Asia, you played with me for the whole day right? We talked right? We laughed together right? Then you and I are friends! A human, a Devil, or God doesn't matter! We are friends!"

"…Is that a pact with a Devil?"

"It's not! Asia and I are going to become actual friends! We will put other things aside! We will talk when we want to, we will play when we want to, and yeah, I will also go shopping with you! Whether its books or flowers, we will go shopping much as you want! Okay?"

Asia put her hand on her mouth, and once again starts to shed tears, but these weren't sad tears at all.

"…Ise-san. I have no common sense."

"We could learn by going around the city! If you go around looking at different things, you would learn eventually."

"…I can't speak Japanese. I also don't know about its culture."

"I will teach you! I will even make you speak using a proverb! Leave it to me! We could even go to museum to look at Japanese national treasure! Samurai! Sushi, and geisha!"

"I also don't know what to talk about with a friend."

Ise held Asia's hand tightly.

"You talked to me normally for a whole day. That was fine. We were already talking like friends."

"…Will you become my friend?"

"Yeah, so let's get along from now on, Asia."

She nods her head and smiles.

"It's impossible."

A voice which rejects all his thoughts.

When they looked towards the direction of where the voice came from, he become speechless.

Because the person stood there, was Dohnaseek.

"N-No you again..."

Now Ise was worried, and wished that he had in fact stayed inside the whole time, even though he ended up having fun with Asia, he knew now they were in danger. Ise also noticed the weird wing that held no feathers at all, wondering what happened.

He laughs in amusement at the trembling of his voice.

"Heh. You survived. And as a Devil? Seriously, that is the worst. And I thought that you would have died…? Well, this is also good, to stick it to that bitch."

"…Dohnaseek-sama…"

Asia calls him with fear.

"…What does a Fallen Angel like you want?"

He sneers when Ise said that to him.

"I don't want a filthy low-class Devil like you talking to me. It's bad enough there's a bitch who took control, not again. This time, I'll be getting Kokabiel-sama's love and power, so I'll be taking the girl with me."

"…No. I don't want to return to that Church. I don't want to return to the people who kill other people. …Also, you people did things to me…"

Asia replies back with disgust.

"Please don't say that, Asia. Your Sacred Gear is essential for our plan. So please come back with me. I also took the time to look for you. Stop being such a troublesome bitch, and come back with us right now. If you don't, I'll end you and your little boyfriend as well."

While Dohnaseek moved forward, Asia hid behind Ise.

He took a step forward to protect her.

"Wait. Can't you see she doesn't want to? Dohnaseek what are you going to do with her after taking her back?"

"Low-class Devil, don't call me by my name. My name will get filthy. What's between us doesn't have anything to do with you. If you don't go back to your master's place quickly, you will die, you know?"

Dohnaseek placed his hand out, and formed a spear of light within his fingertips, and he knew what he had to do.

"S-Sacred Gear!"

When he shouted towards the sky loudly, lights cover Ise's left arm and forms into a red gauntlet.

Seeing his Sacred Gear, Dohnaseek shows a shocked expression for a moment and then starts to laugh.

"I was told that your Sacred Gear was a dangerous one before from the higher-ups, but it looks like they were totally wrong!" The Fallen Angel starts to laugh as if he found it amusing. "Your Sacred Gear is one of the common ones. It's called the Twice Critical. It doubles the power of the possessor for a temporally time, but having you double your power is not a threat to me. Truly, a fitting object for a low-class Devil like you."

Though Ise just learned the 'truth' he knew that he needed to go and get some help. But Yuki and the rest weren't in town, and he didn't know if he could go to school and trouble Rias. Even then, he didn't know what to do.

However, he decided to stand up for Asia like a true friend would.

"Sacred Gear! Activate! You can double my power, right!? Then activate!"

Then the jewel on the gauntlet starts to glow.

[Boost!]

A sound is made. Next moment, Ise felt power flowing into me.

STAB

A nasty sound. Once again, Ise was penetrated with the spear of light, he couldn't have predicted it would happen so fast.

"Even if your power is doubled, you can't even evade this small spear I made. Even if the power of 1 is doubled, it's only 2. You can't narrow the power gap between us. Do you understand now, low-class Devil-kun?"

Ise fell down due to the poison that was running through his system from the light.

Soon Asia hunched over and activated her Sacred Gear, making the green light wash over his form.

The spear of light gradually gets smaller, and it eventually disappears.

"Asia. If you don't want that Devil to be killed, come with me. Your Sacred Gear is essential for our plan. Your power, the Twilight Healing, is a rare Sacred Gear unlike the Sacred Gear of the Devil over there. If you don't come with me, I will have to kill that Devil."

Dohnaseek gave a cruel order, but before he could answer, Raynare flew down from the sky, and stood between them. Ise grit his teeth but Raynare put her hand out. Ise looked shocked when seeing that she was standing in defence of them.

"Dohnaseek, enough now."

"Raynare? What are you doing exactly?"

Raynare put on a complex expression.

"I've had enough, you heard the boss, she told you to get Mittelt back, and...this Devil is tied to Gremory, you can't suddenly kill him. Do you want to incur wrath? Do you want to get on their wrong side? Or maybe even Yuki-sama's side? Remember him? If we piss him off then-"

"As if I am scared of him!"

"You will be, don't you even know that!?"

Dohnaseek laughed as if he didn't care at all.

"That's not the point, you idiot! As if I am scared! Once I get blessed by Kokabiel-sama, then he'll give me new power, and even that damn Yuki wouldn't be able to handle me! Now, get the girl Raynare, and we'll be off!"

Raynare looked towards Ise, and Asia, then looked back to Dohnaseek.

Though she felt fear, though she was afraid, she didn't want to be. She also didn't see the need to piss off someone stronger than she was. Even then, she knew what she would have to do, so she moved her body forward, and made a spear of light.

Dohnaseek looked on and began chuckling softly.

"Seriously…? You're going to oppose me or something?"

"That's right, because this is just stupid now. You're going to piss off the Devils, for what exactly? For Twilight Healing? Sure, I get it, it's strong, but really? You think Kokabiel-sama is going to give you more power if you do this for him?"

"Well, when I do receive his powers, you'll be punished as well, I've kind of had enough of you. So, how about I kill you right now?"

Raynare inhaled a breath.

There wasn't any going back from this, and she knew it as well.

But she rose her spear, and launched it forward.

"Raynare!" Dohnaseek deflected the blade away from him. "Really, you're coming for me? And defending the Devil boy? Awwww, don't tell me that the little date you had caused you to develop a crush on him~?"

He put on a cutesy yet fake voice, Ise looking towards Raynare with a new light.

She was trying to defend him.

All the crap that they had between them, and now, she still was trying to defend him.

Raynare turned her head, and looked towards him angrily.

"Why are you even here!? Get away quickly! Right now!"

"B-But, I can't suddenly-"

"For fuck's sake! Fuck off already! I'm giving you an out here! Just like last time, you're still here, and annoying me! Go away and take her with you! You want to be happy right?!" Ise didn't know what to say as a response, Dohnaseek summoning a broad sword of light. "Then leave already and take Asia with you for damn sake!"

Ise didn't know what to do, as he watched Raynare and Dohnaseek fight with their light weapons. He wanted to help but he wanted to protect Asia as well. He wanted to help her get away, but he didn't want Raynare to get hurt either.

He could see that she was fighting rather evenly with Dohnaseek. Neither had the true advantage, and now, she was fighting for him. Even though he had said terrible things about her, and thought that she wouldn't be a good person, here she was, doing what was right and defending him and Asia as well, even at the cost of her status, and life as well.

BANG!

But then he felt an incredible pain run through his leg.

"Aaaaaah!"

Ise went down with a cry, drawing Raynare's attention.

"Damn it!"

Because she was distracted, Dohnaseek managed to get the upper hand, and stabbed her through the shoulder, making her bleed, and drop to the ground. She gripped her shoulder in pain, while Asia gasped, seeing who had come.

"Nyhahahahahaha! Seems like I've caught me a blonde chick!"

Freed, had shown up.

He moved closer to Asia who had began healing Ise's leg. Grabbing her by the hair, he pulled her away and held the gun to her head.

"No, Asia! Please don't hurt her!"

Freed began laughing while Dohnaseek slammed his foot into the back of Raynare's head, smashing her head onto the ground. Ise looked at Raynare, and his voice betrayed "Raynare-chan." which drew her attention.

"...W-Why didn't you leave when I said..."

Dohnaseek sneered, bending down towards her and grabbed her by her head. Freed led Asia towards Dohnaseek and threw her at him. Ise went to stand, but Freed pointed his gun at his head from a bit of a distance.

"Try it Ise-kun and I'll give you a pop in the skull~ Would you like that?"

"N-No, please don't hurt Ise-san!"

Asia begged only for Dohnaseek to wrap an arm around her body. He lifted Raynare with his other hand, locking his arm around her tightly. With the wound on her shoulder, she winced at the pain she felt at that moment.

"Now, now, Raynare. For disobeying me, I'm going to make you watch me kill this bitch, and then I'm going to kill you!"

"You bastard!"

She growled out, but the young man didn't care at all, as his wings wrapped around all of them. Ise could only watch on with some fear, and then they disappeared. Despair laced within his eyes, losing not just Asia, but Raynare as well, now discovering, she wasn't such a bad person after all.

* * *

Making it to the area that Kokabiel was supposed to be, Azazel, along with Yuki and the others walked forward. Mittelt wasn't with them, being handed over to someone else to take care of her for the moment, so she didn't have any funny ideas of doing anything bad, Azazel was still unsure of how to deal with her.

Since this was a quick sting operation, they didn't have time to tell others, therefore only those had managed to go, but Azazel thought that it would be enough.

"Don't worry gang, we'll win this~"

Azazel sounded peppy, but Yuki could see that deep inside, it seemed to sting more than he thought that it would.

"Azazel-sama, Kokabiel is an ally of yours, it must be damaging to know that he went behind your back and betrayed you like this."

Azazel put on a complex expression.

"You're not wrong, I agree with what you're saying. But there's also...hmmm, I don't know what to say. Though Kokabiel is the type, I didn't think that he actually would end up doing something like this to me."

"We can never tell what people around us are thinking." Ravel retorted, moving forward. "All we can do is hope they don't do anything, and then we can also show our best sides as well. Speaking of best sides, I do hope that Issei-senpai is showing his and isn't getting into trouble."

"Well, he's a troublesome shit so don't hope for much Ravel-chan~"

Kuroka sang out happily, and leaned closer to Yuki, giving his arm a cuddle.

Ravel looked on with annoyance.

"Kuroka-sama, be serious, we are about to fight a hard Fallen Angel."

"You like your Fallen Angels hard, right? You even wanted to go and date Azazel-sama, right?"

Azazel stroked his chin, leaning closer and gained a smirk.

"So, you want to date me, do you?"

"W-Wait, no! D-Don't! I don't want you to do anything to me!"

"Awww, come on. I've always wanted to date you Ravel-chan~"

Ravel shed a few tears, and hid on the other side of Yuki.

"Yuki, don't let him touch me, he's going to become a beast."

"Don't worry Ravel-sama~ I'll take him out if he tries it on with you~"

Though his voice was steady, Azazel felt danger to his body and went to Kuroka's side. Kuroka though glared at the man.

"Don't come near me you shit."

"Wow, you're very edgy."

"And you're very ugly so leave me alone!"

Azazel backed away with a whine.

"D-Damn, your group is terrible. You're all frightening in different ways, please don't try and kill me in the future you weirdos."

"Don't call my peerage a bunch of weirdos."

Ravel growled out, Azazel huffing and turned away.

As they continued to walk, Gasper couldn't deny that she felt more and more fear inside of her body. No matter what, she knew something of a fight was going to go down and still being nervous, she wasn't able to let it go.

"T-T-This is very s-scary!"

Gasper struggled to keep her worries from surfacing, and ended up behind Yuki's body.

He reached behind and took her hand tightly within his own and made sure that she wouldn't become more worried than before.

"I wouldn't worry Gasper-chan, we've got Azazel-sama here, so we have to do our best, don't we?"

"You're not wrong...b-but, Senpai..."

Yuki placed his hand to Gasper's, and held it tightly. Gasper strode beside him, and grew in confidence seeing Yuki's strength of heart.

"No worries Gasper-chan, we'll not be able to lose. We have a freaking leader, the leader of the Fallen Angels, so we have to show our best strength."

Gasper nodded, and kept a tight hold of his hand.

Koneko looked on, her ears twitching.

"Gasper-chan, you're still trying to seduce Senpai…? But, I am number one loli..."

"E-Eeeeeeeeeh! Koneko-chaaaaaaaan! I was j-just gaining courage from Senpaaaaaaaaaaai!"

Koneko gave Gasper a suspicious look.

"I'm not sure, you look to be trying to do something else entirely. Trying to seduce my Senpai, it is wrong."

"B-B-But, Koneko-chan! T-That's-"

"Don't worry, it is fine, you don't have to worry about that anymore. Senpai and I shall become one in the future, so you..." As Koneko spoke, she felt a spike of power come from in front of her, and placed a hand over her chest. "...Senpai, everyone, I can feel a Fallen Angels presence ahead."

"Kokabiel, he's up there. Lets be careful everyone."

Everyone nodded in agreement to what Azazel said and proceeded with caution.

Making it to the end of the hallway, they came to an open area. The settling sun from up above shone down with the crimson sky coming to their view. And the area itself, it just looked to be a training area. Perhaps it was for the Grigori, the Devils didn't know. And they weren't keen to find out either.

Azazel tightened his eyes, upon seeing a single man in the centre of the room.

His eyes narrowed even more when turning around.

"It's a bat!" Yuki exclaimed, pointing forward. "S-So, there's even bat Fallen Angels as well?! I thought that they were all human looking...could I have mistaken that…? Eeeh, it's cool to meet a bat Fallen Angel~ Can I call you Batman~?"

"I am not a bat! And don't call me Batman you fucking weird bastard!"

The man denied.

Though Yuki still thought he looked like one, with the pale skin, very pointy ears, and beady eyes. Even the robes he wore, which were all black, and his black longish hair as well, it all added up to bat to Yuki's mind.

"It's still a bat nyaaa~"

The man's eyes shot at Kuroka who grinned wildly.

"Fucking shut it! And who the hell are you anyway!? A freaky cat?!"

"Fuck you you evil shit!"

Kuroka growled back, Azazel putting his hand forward, and stopped the banter.

"Kokabiel, I have received some disturbing news as of late."

Kokabiel's eyes focused in on the man.

"Hmmm? What, from the Devils?" Kokabiel gave an accusing smile. "You believe them do you Azazel? This is why the Grigori doesn't shine as it used to. You're causing too much problems and aren't going for the solutions."

"What solutions?"

Ravel muttered out, but Kokabiel heard it and crossed his eyes on the girl, who stood beside Yuki strongly.

"The solutions, are to get rid of people like you." Ravel's eyes focused, as Yuki stood forward. "My, what's wrong white hair? Do you not like me talking like that to that bitch there?"

"Ravel-sama is no bitch, speak like that again and I'll clip your wings one feather at a time."

Usually, Yuki was a calm young man.

But when Ravel was threatened, he wasn't going to have any of it. And it showed just how much that he loved her all the same due to how his eyes narrowed at the man that was before them.

"Ah, I see. Well, you're all shit Devils, and Azazel, I am surprised you're working with Devils? What's happened? Have you gone soft?"

"I've got an open mind and these Devils have been bringing me some concerning news. Especially with regards to Hyoudou Issei, and Asia Argento. Could there be something that is going to happen there? I told Raynare, and her group to make sure that he doesn't go berserk...but, I never ordered his death. What is the meaning of this?"

"I couldn't possibly know what you're talking about~"

Azazel calmly moved forward as did Yuki who summoned a sword.

"You're lying, I don't appreciate your lying Kokabiel. I've already gotten spoken evidence about your words. And I was also showed the message you sent towards them." Azazel grabbed a copy of it, and threw it to Kokabiel. The man picked it up, and read it to himself. "All the evidence is there, it is no mistaken your signature."

"Fabrication." Azazel narrowed his eyes even more as did the others with Kokabiel's wishywashy sounds. "I didn't make this, this could have been forged with my signature. Again, you're believing the Devils over my own testimony? Is there something going on that I am currently not aware of? Have you gone over to the Devils side now Azazel?"

"You promised them recognition." Yuki spoke up, gaining Kokabiel's attention. "You told them that they would get what they want, you lied to them. They are doing bad things, in Azazel-sama's name, with you at the helm of all of this. You caused them to do this, but they've figured something was wrong with it. We've even got the words of Mittelt-san that said you were the instigator in all of this. And you wish to have Asia-san's Sacred Gear, why is that exactly? What could you possibly want with Twilight Healing exactly?"

Kokabiel looked between them, seeing Azazel becoming more angrier by the second.

The Fallen Angel also felt threatened with all of the people that were around.

"Y-You're making all of this up. Azazel, you're not going to believe these punk kids, are you!?"

Azazel didn't even bat an eyelid as he continued.

"Why wouldn't I Kokabiel? I've had some suspicions on you for a long time now, and to hear you've been going behind my back and killing Sacred Gear owners? And even trying to steal their Gear's? There has to be some answers for what these accusations are bringing forth."

Kokabiel took a step back, as Azazel stepped forward.

"Tch, you always were a sucker for other races. You don't even care about your own race you shit!"

"I care very much for your information. But I also care about keeping peace, and with these actions, you're not keeping peace. Having my Fallen Angels kill in a town of Devils-"

"You sent them there in the first place! Don't play goody good with me! You're in it deep, deeper than me! If they do anything, then it is on your head, not mine! I didn't do anything and I don't like your accusations upon me!"

"Well, how about you come with me, and we'll talk in a quiet area?"

"I-I don't think so." Even Kokabiel could tell that it would be a bad idea to do this. So, he clicked his hands, and a bunch of magical circles appeared. "I wont let you take me!"

Directing his hands towards the group, the magical circles were launched forward.

Yuki grabbed Ravel and Gasper, and jumped out of the way, Kuroka and Koneko jumped out of the way. Azazel went to do the same, but he noticed that they weren't following the Devils, they were following after him, so he made countless spears of light in the sky and directed them at the circles.

"I'll smash them!"

Directing his hand downwards, the spears pierced the circles and broke them apart, besides one. Azazel didn't see it, since it hid in the shadow of the others, and ended up wrapping around his body, his eyes narrowing.

"I have been prepared for this day, Azazel. And I wont let you idly become someone who ruins the Fallen Angels. Even if I have to take matters into my own hands!"

Azazel struggled against the circle, but it seemed to be a strong sealing spell, something Kokabiel wouldn't have been able to come up with on his own.

"D-Damn it..."

"Well, I have to go now, I'll be taking care of this now. Goodbye Azazel."

"Don't forget that we're here!" Ravel announced, spreading her wings of fire, the others rallying around her. "We wont let you escape so easily, and we'll have to defeat you!"

Kokabiel casually chuckled at the sight.

"Okay, and I am supposed to be frightened or something?"

"You should be."

Kuroka said it with a wild expression on her face.

The Fallen Angel snickered, and clicked his fingers. From his finger clicking, a countless number of weird looking monsters came out of the circles that appeared. They held different kind of weapons and all had their anger set towards them.

"Deal with them, I'll be going."

"Ooh no you wont!"

Using his speed, Yuki dashed through the crowd of monsters, and swung his Touki infused blade at the man. Kokabiel made a sword of light, blocking Yuki's blade, but the clashing of blades broke the area around them due to how heavy the attack was.

"Yuki's got him, we'll deal with these stragglers. Kuroka-san, I'll leave a section to you. Gasper-san, please work with Koneko-san."

"You going to be okay on your own nyaaa?"

Kuroka showed a small concern. Ravel looked towards Yuki who violently clashed swords, and matched Kokabiel's strikes while dashing around the area, and then placed a hand over her own heart.

"If I can't at least do this, then I'm not fit for a King's position."

Ravel's flames erupted forth, and span around her in a happy daze of the embers.

Kuroka rolled her eyes, but murmured "Be careful." and went to the side.

Ravel was the first to go forward.

Wanting to prove that she was a good King, she aimed her hands at the enemies, and the flames of the Phenex spread around her open palms. The flames were hot, very hot. Only a Dragon's would be able to match and overtake them, and Ravel wasn't the exception either, she was rather powerful for her age.

The creatures came for her body but she gained her powers and gathered them together strongly.

"She's a Phenex!"

"Even then, we can kill her!"

"She's not immortal!"

Ravel looked on as they charged for her.

Seeing her flames readying themselves, she took aim once more.

"Since my Queen is becoming strong, I'll do it as well!"

Ravel's flames burst forth from her hands in brilliant embers of destructive powers.

While she wasn't as strong as her brothers, her flames weren't no laughing matter. With the training from Kuroka and the rest of them, she had grown to be quite the strong Devil, and the sea of flames, washed over the creatures, and created large and horrible burns on the enemies before her.

"Aaaaaaaaagh!"

"It burns!"

"It hurts so much!"

They wriggled around with pain on their faces, and while being in pain, Ravel gathered her flames once more, and shot them in bursts.

"Have this too!"

Using her control over the winds that the Phenex clan can do, she created small vortexes around the enemies she sent the fires at. And when the fires made connections, the flames danced all around the enemies, burning them even more.

She then condensed the flames with the use of the winds, and burned the enemies before her into nothing but ash.

Clicking her fingers, the vortexes disappeared, and revealed said ashes to the other creatures. Ravel's eyes danced between all of them and showed a smile on her face.

"If my Queen can show strong sides, I can too. I might not be a powerhouse, but my control over the flames is top notch, and it can't be abandoned either. So, I've been working and training and I wont lose to these mere enemies!"

Ravel, showing the pride of Phenex, and the pride of her peerage, made more flames come to her side, and readied herself.

* * *

"Lets kill the kitten!"

"She's a menace!"

"Seriously murder her!"

Seeing the enemies before her, Kuroka tilted her head, and put her hands forward.

From her fingertips, Kuroka's magical power shined through, and she sent out a wave of demonic power. The power of the demonic power was fantastic, it was even stronger than the levels that Ravel and Yuki could provide, because Kuroka was on quite a strong level, even if she messed around she still held the power close, if not, Ultimate Class.

Shooting it off in a burst, it collided with the enemies that were before her. The enemies tried to avoid, but the powers widened, and cause them in the blasts, and sent them rocketing towards the end of the wall, smashing it apart with her powers.

"W-What the actual fuck?!"

"She's that powerful?!"

"She can't be, can she!?"

The weird looking creatures stepped backwards, seeing the power of Kuroka.

The young woman twirled around, and showed a smile on her face.

"Ararara, am I supposed to be scared of these things?"

Kuroka sang out, as they kept coming. The swords, and other things slashed towards her, but she rose her hands, and formed barriers of demonic power. The swords clashed with the barriers, and even with a single crack appearing, she remained strong.

Once the blocking happened, Kuroka jumped into the air, and extended her Devil wings. Flying in the sky, she flicked her hands to the sides, and summoned several Senjutsu and Youjutsu mixed together, aiming at the enemies before her.

"Hey, am I going to bingo you people~?"

Kuroka smirked, and sent out her volley of Senjutsu spheres. The power of the spheres crashed through their weapons and broke through their protective armour, piercing their bodies. With the power of Senjutsu, their bodies shook violently and fell down to the ground within an instant.

"D-Damn. These people aren't that bad."

Azazel commented from the side, examining Kuroka's powers. He even witnessed her obliterating the area with her Senjutsu powers. Even though it wasn't as destructive as the other members, it still was an amazing sight to behold.

* * *

In the middle of the area, Gasper and Koneko looked towards the charging monsters. Gasper looked worried, but Koneko just tightened her hands and summoned her Senjutsu. Within a second, Koneko jumps forward, and punches forward.

"Hah! Hah! Hah!"

Koneko's fists landed upon the enemy's bodies, blowing them away. With Senjutsu added upon her physical attacks, it lowered their auras, and made them easier to blow away.

"We'll get you bitch!"

When one enemy came from the left, Koneko twitched her ear, and dodged it, then brought her heel up, slamming it downwards, and knocked him out. She then adjusted her stance and put her fists upwards, seeing the hoard coming for her body.

Tightening her eyes, she looked behind her and saw Gasper was trembling.

"Gasper-chan, we need to fight now."

Koneko said it with a thrusting fist, slamming her open palm to the side of a man's face. The man creature went straggling away, hitting another persons body and hit the ground sharply, Koneko nodding to herself.

"B-But, I'm worried about Senpai..."

Gasper explained her fears, not wanting to see Yuki disappear from her life due to fighting the Fallen Angel.

But Koneko showed a true look on her face that displayed her strength and trust in Yuki.

"Don't worry, Senpai's just fine!"

Koneko knew it was true, and delivered blow after blow upon the enemies.

Gasper didn't know what to do though.

But then she looked towards Yuki who was still battling against Kokabiel, and saw wounds appearing on both Kokabiel and Yuki's forms. She was more worried than ever for the Senpai that she loved, but saw Koneko was in trouble as well.

"N-No, I will fight too!"

Gasper took out a vial of blood from the side of her pocket.

She then drunk some of the blood inside of the vial...and then there was a pulsating coming from the young Vampire girl. She felt strength flowing through her, and her body twitched happily, her face turning redder and redder, and she even moaned slightly, surprising Azazel who was still trying to break the seal.

"S-Senpai's blood, i-is the best ever..." Her eyes focused on a section of enemies and her eyes glowed. From the glowing all of the enemies were frozen in time, Azazel being surprised. "Senpai believes in me, so I shall do the same thing!"

Putting her hands out, the shadows that she couldn't control normally, began dancing to her will. From the shadows behind them, hands of darkness came forth, wrapped around the enemies, and dragged them downwards. Adding to the power of the Rook, Gasper's darkness hands flung the enemies all the way around, the ones that were frozen, making Gasper an essential powerhouse of the area.

" _Surely, this Vampire isn't half bad. She was worried before, but when seeing Yuki, she changed and became braver, with amazing power. Seems like Ravel Phenex doesn't have some bad servants. Yuki, Koneko, Gasper, and Kuroka, all quite powerful in their own right, and she herself doesn't seem to be doing bad either._ "

Azazel couldn't be more impressed right now with what was going on, it seemed awesome to him to see such skill in people so young.

* * *

Meanwhile, while Ravel and the rest of them took care of the enemies down below, Yuki and Kokabiel floated in the air, exchanging blows with their swords. Cuts were on both of their bodies, indicating that they had a hard long fight.

"Haaaaaaah!"

Kokabiel made several light spears in the air, and shot them towards Yuki. Knowing that they would be dangerous, Yuki's eyes glowed, and drained the swords power. Even if it was a miniscule amount, they added up, and went to Yuki's own sword, and using that, he sliced right through the blades of light and broke each of them down without a worry in the world.

Kokabiel backed away slightly.

"So, the rumour's aren't unfounded. I had heard your eyes have freaky powers, and seeing it displayed before me, I am impressed...well, for a shitty Devil like you are anyway."

Yuki shrugged his shoulders, and swung his blade in a square shape. The Touki formed a square in the air, and Yuki then put his sword in the middle. Using his eye based Sacred Gear, he increased the aura of the attacks, conversing on a single point where his blade was, and then went to the tip of the sword.

"That's kind of you Kokabiel, even with your foul language, it seems like you're high and mighty even now, you shouldn't underestimate your opponents you know?" Yuki stabbed forward, and a beam of Touki was unleashed. "Have that!"

Kokabiel cried out, and activated several defensive circles in front of himself. Using his eyes, Yuki's Sacred Gear drained the aura of the barriers, adding it to the attack, strengthening it, and smashed through each of the attacks.

"I-It's like the Hakuryuukou's power...no, it is different. It doesn't directly divide, it is draining the power, and you can share it with your attacks. And you can even strengthen attacks with an increasing aura area with your eyes. No wonder Azazel finds you fascinating!"

Kokabiel extended his wings, and flew to the side, but Yuki swung his blade outwards, and with the blade, the Touki wave moved for him as well, shocking the likes of Kokabiel. He ground his teeth together, and deployed several spears of light.

"My, Kokabiel, you're not looking so hot right now."

Yuki complimented and said with a wild face at the same time. He then made a whip like motion with his sword, the Touki mimicked that power, and slashed through the thrown spears of light, but it allowed Kokabiel to get some distance away.

Then, Kokabiel charged forward with two swords. Yuki readied his own blade, and spun it around in his palm.

"Don't even try and get away from me Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Using his immense speed, he crossed the distance and swung expertly towards Yuki. Using his enhanced speed, Yuki parried all of the attacks away from his form, but Kokabiel didn't stop, and his wings turned sharp like swords.

"D-Damn!"

Yuki moved his body backwards as countless feathers were released from the man. Yuki placed his hand outwards beside him, and gathered demonic power. Concentrating his eyes on it, he raised the power of the demonic wave, and then shot it forth.

"N-No! It can't be, your demonic power is that of a High Class….no, we're reaching Ultimate Class!"

"Well, Kuroka-san's better than this than me, but I can use my Sacred Gear to amp up the power and cause your own wings to be annihilated! I will even shatter the thoughts you have about Devils, and show you why it is not okay to bad mouth people and kill innocents as well!"

The demonic power washed over the steel like feathers, and broke them apart. The demonic power continued going for Kokabiel, and rather than dodge, since he didn't have time, he folded his wings across his body, blocking the shot all together.

Though some of his feathers were ruffled, they didn't appear to be critically injured. Yuki's eyes turned annoyed, and gathered Touki at the base of his sword. Using his eyes he split them and drained aura off Kokabiel and added it to his sword.

"Right, lets do this!"

Kokabiel watched as Yuki charged forward. His speed got better, and he appeared in front of him within a few seconds. Kokabiel took a few steps backwards, then brought out a sword, blocking Yuki's...or rather tried.

But the Touki infused blade managed to cleave right through the light sword, forcing Kokabiel to retreat backwards. Though Yuki dashed forward with a flapping of his Devil wings, catching up to Kokabiel.

"I don't think so brat!"

Kokabiel gave a complicated slash towards Yuki. The white haired boy blocked the sword of the Fallen Angel, and then saw him use another blade, sending it towards Yuki's torso.

The boy bent his body, avoiding the blade, and then slammed his foot into Kokabiel's torso.

"Gwaaah!"

Kokabiel spat out some bile from the attack, but managed to land a gash on Yuki's body at the same time. The boy winced at the light power of the sword, and winced at the feeling of the light power that he received.

"My, Kokabiel, you're not that bad, are you?"

"Well, for a shitty Devil, you aren't half bad. You probably have a talent equal to that damn Hakuryuukou, and you don't even possess a Longinus."

"I don't need a Longinus to become strong. My Sacred Gear is enough for me. It might not have amazing powers like Longinus', but I've mastered it to a point where it can work with my unique battle style. And I'll show you right now!"

Yuki raised his blade, and held the Touki right before him. The Touki surrounded the blade, and it became quite sharp. The aura around the blade was even quite dense as well.

Yuki also activated his Sacred Gear and drained the aura out of the sword Kokabiel used, and added it to the Touki around his blade. Kokabiel could feel the thickness of the light blade is losing its thickness, angering him more and more.

"Don't you get it Kokabiel?! It is over!"

Yuki charged his blade with Touki and swung outwards. Because of the drainage of the blade with his Sacred Gear, the sword of light broke apart, and the aura infused Touki went towards him, and slammed him into a wall, and a large gash appeared on his arm.

Kokabiel grimaced at the feeling, but Yuki then focused the Touki even more around his blade.

"Have another!"

Yuki continued shooting off a wave of Touki, making Kokabiel form a few barriers before him to defend.

Yuki's eyes shined and drained each of the barriers slightly with the clashing of the Touki energy blade. Smashing more and more, Kokabiel ground his teeth and yelled "Enough!" releasing a large amount of light from his hands, and smashed through the Touki, causing a huge explosion in the sky.

Yuki's eyes narrowed, and continued shining, looking through the smoke to see Kokabiel on the move.

He used it as a cover, to create spears of light, and threw them towards where he thought Yuki was going to be.

However, when the smoke disappeared...the light spears merely pierced the wall that was behind Yuki.

"N-No, where is he!?"

Kokabiel looked around, but he couldn't keep track of the young man.

But then he felt a pulling of his feathers, and turned to see Yuki's Touki fist right into his face.

"Aaaaaaaaaaagh!"

Yuki's fist bent around the face of Kokabiel and sent him flying down towards the ground.

Slamming into the ground, Kokabiel ground his teeth once more, and wiped the blood that was staining his mouth.

He then stood up, looking up at Yuki, seeing the boy smiling right down towards him.

"You're think you're hot shit, don't you?"

"No, I'm merely fighting you Kokabiel. You're quite strong, I might have to go all out...no, I definitely will have to put my all into my plans. Though, you underestimate your opponents, that's never a good sign, I might have to show you why it is not okay to do something like that."

Yuki's sword went downwards, but then a brilliant light shone from below. The light was so blinding that Yuki and the others had to stop their activities, and cover their eyes.

When the light stopped, who stood there was the cloaked girl once more. She looked towards Kokabiel, and then looked at Azazel. Azazel's eyes narrowed at the young woman, but she just showed a cool smile on her face.

"I'll have to tell my Master that even the binding spells work on a power like yours. It isn't bad, is it?"

"Who are you, girl?"

She didn't answer, and dragged Kokabiel towards her.

"Geez, Kokabiel, you almost got yourself killed."

"I wouldn't have died, and watch your mouth girl. Or, I'll tell your Master about all of this. Do you think he's going to be happy?"

The girl huffed, and looked at everyone around.

"The girl, named Asia Argento has been kidnapped."

Yuki landed on the ground and was surrounded by the peerage.

"...You kidnapped her?"

The girl shook her head at Ravel's question.

"Not me, someone else. You see, Dohnaseek got it in his head that kidnapping her would get him a good status with Kokabiel, clearly a lie. Though, he's quite evil. So, I would suggest coming quickly to the Church, if you don't want her to die." Her eyes went towards Yuki. "Maybe we could finish our fight...in fact, I wont let anyone else proceed if you don't show up. That boy, Hyoudou Issei, is fighting for two girls. Raynare, and Asia-san. Isn't it nice to have a love like that? Though he's quite the perverted person, isn't he? Whatever floats your boat I suppose but yeah, come and get to the Church quickly Yuki-kun~ I'm expecting you~"

The girls body began to shine along with Kokabiel.

"Wait!"

Yuki used his speed to dash to stop them.

But as he reached them, they disappeared, annoying him to no end.

"Seems like we've got a new enemy who really likes making enemies out of us."

Ravel clicked her tongue, Yuki nodding in agreement.

"No doubt, she's quite powerful though."

"And what's this about her Master nyaaa~ Is she into bondage or something~?"

Kuroka sang out, Azazel twitching his eyebrows.

"Is no one going to bother to help me?"

Yuki looked towards him, and activated his Sacred Gear, draining the aura of the spell. Soon the aura was completely drained off the spell, and then he swiped his sword, cutting through the seal of the barrier, freeing Azazel.

Once free, Azazel folded his arms.

"It seems to be bigger than we realize it would be. Kokabiel, has teamed up with someone else, and I sensed the power of that girl, it was no laughing matter. And she mentioned her Master. If he's stronger than she is, we might have a problem."

"We need to get going then, don't we?"

Ravel thought that would be the best for this situation.

"I'm going to gather my forces, and see if we can track down where Kokabiel has gone. While we do that, I leave the Church and her challenge, to you young ones. I wish I could spare the forces, but we don't know what we're up against. Oh, about Dohnaseek, try and capture him. If that can't be achieved, you have my permission to take him out."

Yuki nodded his head, feeling Gasper clinging to his form tightly so he hugged her head to his body and petted her head softly, while speaking with Azazel.

"So, having seen that girls face, can you confirm if you've seen her before?"

"No, I can't say that I have. But I didn't get a good look at her face. Even then, I don't believe I've seen her before. But we can't take her lightly, if she's got a connection to Kokabiel among others, we might be in deeper than we thought that we would be. So, get to this Church right away."

"Right, we'll do our best."

Yuki agreed with Ravel's words, and they got together. Soon they teleported away, with Azazel giving off a worried expression.

* * *

When returning to the Occult Research Club, Ise and Rias were glaring at one another.

Aika and Yuuto stood off to the side, while Akeno stood behind Rias. All three of them didn't have any expressions on their faces, they didn't know what to say. They could see that the pair of them had narrowed eyes.

There was a red mark on Ise's cheek, as if he had been slapped.

"Ise, we can't go and save a Fallen Angel. Even more, a Sister as well? Don't you understand how dangerous that is?"

"Then I will go by myself. I'm worried about the ritual thing. The Fallen Angels are doing something from behind the scenes. There's no guarantee of Asia's safety. And Raynare as well...she risked her life to save me, I have to go and save them both."

"Are you really that stupid? You will definitely be killed if you go. You won't be able to come back to life anymore. Do you understand?" Rias tries to talk calmly, but she is talking to Ise as if she is warning him. "Your actions will affect not only me but also the other members! You are a Devil of the Gremory group! You need to be aware of that!"

"Then let me out of this group. I'll go there as an individual."

"I can't do that! Why don't you understand?"

"I became friends with Asia Argento. Asia is my important friend. I won't abandon my friend! And Raynare as well! I can't abandon her...even though she's a Fallen Angel, she risked her life for the Devil me, I have to repay that if I can..."

"…That's a wonderful thing. I think it's amazing if you can say that face to face. But that is different than what we are talking about now. The relationship between a Devil and a Fallen Angel is not as simple as you think. The two sides have been glaring at each other for hundreds and thousands of years. If you show them a single gap of weakness, they will come and kill us. They are our enemy."

"Wasn't blowing away the enemy the Gremory's way of doing things?"

Aika, looking on, grimaced.

"Damn, Hyoudou, that's savage."

"I'm savage to save my friends!"

"Don't yell at me! I'm just saying, think about what kind of trouble that you've been put under for Buchou and the rest!"

"You don't need to tell me! I already know what trouble I'm causing! But I can't just leave them alone for now, can I?!"

The pair glare at one another once more.

Tension was thick in the air…

But then the door opened.

Stepping through, Yuki appeared and held a smile on his face.

He looked around, seeing the serious expressions on everyone's faces.

"My, what's going on in here?"

"Yuki-kun, there you are." Rias bypassed Ise, and went over. "Things have been going down, and Ise's playmate, and even a Fallen Angel have been kidnapped. Hmmmm, I don't know what to think about it. I've been trying to tell him about the sides glaring at one another, but he's got it in his head about going to save them."

"Speaking of, I need to talk to you about that. While the others are a little busy preparing, I was sent here, to talk to you."

"Did something happen?"

"Let's talk out here."

Consenting, Rias followed Yuki outside. Akeno followed once seeing Yuki beckon her over with his hand. Since they were outside, Ise and the others couldn't hear what they were talking about, and Ise felt a little pissed off.

"Damn it, this is wasting time..."

Aika coughed into her hands, and sighed slightly at the sight.

"You're lucky you only received a slap. You endangered everyone with your antics. Talking to a Fallen Angel, and befriending a Sister from the other side….well, you are an idiot, so it would make sense. But, is she cute? This Sister? I haven't seen her, so I don't know..."

"S-She's...not your business! But, you agree with Buchou!?"

"Personally feelings aside, my head tells me it is wrong to disturb the balance. My heart is telling me to help."

"Then you understand..."

"I understand, that there's someone in danger. But I understand that if we cause a war, then we'll all be screwed."

Ise could understand where she was coming from, but didn't like it.

However, the door soon opened, to reveal only Yuki.

"Rias-sama and Akeno-san had to step out for a moment. She told me to tell you Ise-kun the Pawn isn't weak. The Promotion ability can help you. If there's a place that Rias-sama or any King that person belongs to is under, then when entering an enemies territory, you can become any piece other than King, so Queen, Rook, Knight or Bishop, those are within your territory Ise-kun. Speaking of enemies territory, I'd say that a Fallen Angels base would class as enemies territory, wouldn't you agree Ise-kun?"

"E-Eh…?"

Yuki moved closer, and adopted a smile, putting his hands behind his back.

"I'm saying about your friends, Asia-san and Raynare-san. Don't you want to save them?"

"B-But, Buchou said...even if she did say it, I want to go and save them but..."

"You know, Ise-kun don't worry about it." Yuki poked Ise's hand, making him back off. "That Sacred Gear you have-"

"It's a Twice Critical, right?"

"Haha, who told you that?"

"Dohnaseek did. He said that it was a mere Sacred Gear…"

"Sacred Gear's there's no mere ones about them. They all service a function. Even a low tier can beat a high tier with the right owner. But, Ise-kun, your Sacred Gear isn't a mere Sacred Gear. You're a very...special person."

"Did you just call me stupid!?"

"Special as in a good kind of special, as in you're unique, Ise-kun. But to bring out the full power of the Sacred Gear, you've got to use your desire~"

Ise gained a confused face.

"Desire…?"

"That's right, desire. And if you use your strong desire, it will help your Sacred Gear grow. And Ise-kun is a man with many naughty desires. And you can also, grow as well with your desires. And Rias-sama also asked me to kiss you, but I'd prefer to skip that~"

"Y-Yeah...lets skip that."

Yuki's smile widened.

"Now, ready to go?"

"But what Buchou said-"

"You're going to go anyway, aren't you?"

Ise nodded resolutely.

"Yes, I have to save them...and, I'm sorry. You were right, we should have stayed inside, if we did, then maybe Asia and Raynare wouldn't be in danger."

Yuki shook his head, and patted Ise's head gently.

"Don't worry Ise-kun, it's alright. Even I couldn't predict about this Raynare-san helping you out. I heard from Rias-sama how she tried to defend you, that's an amazing thing, you managed to change her." He leaned closer, and grinned wildly. "You're going to be quite the Oppai Dragon, aren't you~?"

"O-Oppai Dragon?"

Yuki chuckled softly, and wagged his finger.

"We'll have challenges ahead, we even have to deal with a woman with a pointy sword. But don't worry, I'll deal with her, you just concentrate on rescuing your girls~" Ise didn't know how to respond, as Yuki's eyes went towards Yuuto and Aika. "Are you two coming as well?"

"Fufu, Yuki-kun is a mind reader. We couldn't let Ise-kun go alone."

Yuuto responded happily but Aika folded her arms.

"I'll only go if Yuki-kun and Kiba-kun have sex and let me watch it." They both gave her a glare while Ise looked disgusted, so she gave one back. "Give each other a kiss." They both continued to glare, so she huffed. "Fine, a hug will suffice."

Yuki rolled his eyes, and briefly gave Yuuto a hug and he returned it while looking to the side shyly.

Aika inhaled deeply at the expressions on Yuuto's face in particular while Yuki looked normal, and held a blush on her face.

"Happy now?"

Yuki demanded an answer, Aika couldn't hide her excitement however.

"Very much so." Aika stood tall with her red face. "Okay, now I'm powered up! Two of the hottest boys have just confirmed that they are in a relationship!"

"B-But we never-"

"Lets go!"

Aika charged for the door, pumped up and ignored the blonde haired males words.

Yuuto looked embarrassed but Yuki chuckled softly.

"Don't worry Yuuto-kun, she's just a male love fantasy fanatic. We know the truth~"

"Y-Yes, she's highly embarrassing."

"Indeed." Yuki placed a hand on Yuuto's shoulder. "Gonna need you to be cool around Exorcists, okay? I know you dislike those sorts, but you're gonna have to keep a level head, okay?"

Yuuto nodded seriously.

"Yes, I'll do my best."

"Thank you, we should go." He turned to see Ise giving him a weird stare. "Something wrong Ise-kun~?"

"N-No...eh, I just don't understand, why you'd help me...even though we're not in the same group, and I've caused trouble..."

"We're classmates, what else does there need to be~?" Ise didn't know what to say, seeing the kindness of Yuki's words, and began shedding a few tears. "Hey, your face has suddenly began shedding manly tears, what's wrong Ise-kun?"

"I-It's because you're a damn Bishounen and I've given you shit! Y-Yet, you're a good guy after all! Damn it handsome dude!"

Yuki continued to smile softly, and waved his digits around.

"Don't worry about it Ise-kun, lets get going, alright~?"

"R-Right!"

Yuki watched Ise run out of the door, leaving Yuuto and Yuki alone.

"He's surely a spirited young man."

"He's very...spirited, as you said, Yuki-kun."

Yuki chuckled once more, and the pair left to go and rescue Asia and Raynare as well, unaware of what is ahead.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, we're getting to the final stretch. Yuki and the others met with Azazel, and discussed a few things, and even a mini fight with Kokabiel as well. In other news, against Yuki's judgement, Ise and Asia went out together, and predictably Asia got captured, though now Yuki and the others have come back, and are going to assist, but the young woman is still strong, so we'll be seeing a battle between Yuki and her next chapter among others to round off this arc.**

 **Yuki; Ravel, Koneko, Kuroka, Gasper (fem), Le Fay, Xenovia, Rossweisse, Irina, Akeno, Kunou, Grayfia, Mittelt. (WIP)**

 **Issei; Rias, Asia, Isabela, Tsubasa, Walburga, Raynare, Aika. (WIP)**

 **Ravel's Peerage**

 **Queen; Yuki.**

 **Rooks; Koneko, Gasper (mutation)**

 **Bishops; Le Fay, Kuroka.**

 **Knights; Xenovia, Irina.**

 **Pawns; Rossweisse (4 pieces), Kunou (3 pieces) Mittelt (1 piece)**

 **Rias peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Aika, Isabela.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Walburga.**

 **Knights; Yuuto, Raynare.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **hellspam; Hehe, she surely did yeah, and we'll see some fun moments because of that here. Maybe it could be yeah~ Hehe, that would be funny, they could be scared of him or something~**

 **pushkars188; Yup, have done~**

 **LoamyCoffee; Thanks!**

 **merendinoemiliano; Thank you!**

 **Nivek Beldo; She surely was yeah, don't mess with her. Yeah, I like it, and it also symbolizes something as well between her and Yuki. Hehe Kuroka surely wasn't going to hold back, which only frightened Mittelt even more than before. And thanks! I'm glad you liked it! I'm also glad that you liked the fight as well. She did yeah, and we'll see more of what she can do here. And thanks!**

 **OechsnerC; Thanks very much! I'm glad I can immerse you in that world~ And I'll try my best~**

 **desdelor97; Thanks very much! I'll try my hardest!**

 **KobayashiSenpai; Thanks very much! We did yeah~ Yuki displayed some powers that can take on even Kokabiel~ Ooh they aren't, we're about to see why that is as well. No worries at all~**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks very much! Glad that you liked it! Yeah, he can fight Kokabiel on par, and can fight Vali on par as well, though Vali's got a Longinus so that's gonna be something hard to deal with. He really does yeah, but he's slowly learning his lesson as well. Exactly, that's how she acts because of that.**

 **Guest 1; Hehe, I'll think about it~**

 **Dragonsayianblue; No worries, I know what it feels like to be tired~ Ooh she is moral, she's a complex character, and we'll see a few sides to her as well. And thanks!**

 **The Last Kenpachi; Yes, I understand what you're saying, and in canon, it wouldn't happen, even the author said in one of the AN's of one of the LN's that it wouldn't happen. Fortunately, this isn't canon and it isn't like Ravel is just going to go to Kunou and say "Join my peerage." and she says "Okay!". There's gonna be something involved there, and it has been established that Yuki and Kunou know one another, even as early as the first chapters so don't worry~**

 **Tohka123; Thanks very much! Hehe, they have some odd back and forths, don't they? And thanks very much!**

 **OPDxD; No worries, I like Kunou, she's adorable~**

 **Guest 2; I actually haven't decided yet, when I get to the story, I'll have a poll or something to see what the readers would like, I could do the story from either angle honestly. And yeah, that could be funny, maybe he falls in love with Luna like that, though when it snaps, realizes that he actually does find her quite, charming or something else like that~**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The battle of the end!**

Sitting outside of the Church while crouching down behind a bush, Yuki and the others consisting of Aika, Yuuto, and Ise stood there, looking ahead at the Church. Ise looked around at the three of them, wondering what their next move was going to be.

"Inside, there's a few Fallen Angels."

"Can you tell if Asia's and Raynare's still alive?"

Ise wondered aloud, Yuki chuckling and shrugged.

"I'm not the man to look for different types of auras." He points to the side to reveal Koneko, Kuroka and Ravel along with Gasper walking closer. "These are the girls that would know about this sort of stuff."

"Eeeeh? Wa-Wait, Buchou told me that she's a High Class!" His finger waved at Ravel. "S-She's going to know everything and is gonna tell Buchou! We're gonna be more screwed than a pooch, aren't we?! There's no way we'll-"

"She's alive." Kuroka began. "She's definitely alive for the moment." Kuroka stated once more, looking at the group. "Though, she's not going to be around forever, so don't sit on your hands all day and do nothing. Speaking of doing nothing, or rather just nothing as a thing, it seems like ahead of us, no to the left of us, a very familiar Devil is lurking outside."

"A familiar presence?"

Yuki questioned, Kuroka rolling her eyes as she best thought how to tell him.

"It's a person from our past, someone who wasn't allowed to be in L.O.A.D you know?"

Yuki's eyes narrowed while Ise looked confused.

"What's L.O.A.D exactly?"

"It doesn't matter. I know who it is." His eyes drifted towards Ravel. "Ravel-sama, what are you going to do now?"

Ravel placed a finger to her chin.

"Well, I didn't expect him to be here. And we have the woman to deal with as well..."

"Then, I'll have to deal with her while you find out what's going on over there."

Yuki said while holding his sword tightly.

"…Alone, Yuki?"

"I thought that would be for the best. Besides, I called for some-"

"Yuki-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Help."

He finished off, as Le Fay flew towards him on a broom stick. He caught the girl in his arms, as she looked relieved.

"Y-Yuki-sama, I-I'm sorry I'm late! I-It's...w-well, I was busy and t-then I finished d-doing that and then there were...ehehehehe, I didn't mean to make you worry about me! A-And sorry for crashing into you!"

Yuki shook his head while smiling softly.

"Don't worry about that now. It's alright. But why do you look worried exactly…?"

She put on an upset expression.

"B-Because, I wasn't here b-before, and then...w-well, I'm just sorry Yuki-sama! Please forgive me for what I've done!"

"Ooh, Le Fay-san, don't worry about it." He hugged the small girl softly, which she returned with a cute whine. "Now, why don't we go and get inside then and see what's going on exactly?"

"Yes, why don't we do just that?"

A new voice came, and the person who stepped forward, was Freed. Yuki looked on as Ise rose his fist into the air.

"Not that freak again!"

"Indeed, it is that freak again Ise-kun. But don't worry, I'll take care of Freed."

Yuki replied with a rolling eye for Freed.

"My, Onii-chan, you're being so cruel right now, you don't have to worry about me you know? I can fight you just as well. And we'll have an amazing amount of fun together! Hahahahaha, I even get to play with Onii-chan even more!"

Yuki grimaced at the thoughts of what Freed just said and made a disgusted face.

"Everyone, listen to me." Ravel got their attention. "Yuki, can you take care of Freed, and that woman?"

"Yup."

Yuki didn't even need to be told that, he was already too excited to not fight this person. Though he wasn't sure how it was going to go as he knew that somewhere, the girl was around, and she was a way more deadlier threat than Freed was.

"Then please do. Le Fay-san, can you provide Yuki some support?"

"O-Of course! I'll do my best for Yuki-sama!"

Ravel nodded as Yuki moved forward, Le Fay following after him and moved Freed to a different part of the area all together.

Ravel watched them go, and then looked at the others.

"Koneko-san, please accompany Hyoudou-senpai, Kiryuu-senpai and Kiba-sama into the Church and provide support. I myself will go and check out this Devils disturbance with Kuroka-sama and Gasper-san."

Koneko, and the others nodded their heads.

"Then, Senpai, lets go."

Koneko didn't even seem to care, and walked forward with the others, leaving Kuroka, Ravel and Gasper to go to the other side, and Yuki and Le Fay to deal with Freed.

* * *

They walked to the Church, and looked at the large doors before them.

"Then we should-"

BANG! BANG!

"...Never mind then."

Yuuto finished off after Ise, seeing Koneko and Aika bust the doors down with their Rook strength together. They walked forward without a care, Ise scratched the back of his head and walked together with Yuuto who held a sword tightly in his hands.

Inside...they saw that the Church was pretty hollow. They couldn't see many people that were there, only a few fodder soldiers stood before them. Holding out swords, and guns, Ise ground his teeth together.

"Damn, seems like there's scum here as well!"

One of the men said, aiming their gun at Ise.

Ise went to pull away, but Aika rolled her finger.

"Haha, it seems like you're a troubled pervert~"

"Naturally! They have weapons! And I'm just a Devil!"

Aika rolled her eyes, as Koneko walked closer towards them.

"Senpai wouldn't be worried, don't be a coward."

"I'm not a coward Koneko-chan!"

"Just a pervert then."

Ise sweatdropped, Yuuto moved forward. His sword held to his side, and Ise saw that it was a sword of darkness. He didn't quite understand the significance of that, but he didn't know what else he was going to do.

"Don't worry Ise-kun, these aren't that strong. You should be able to use your Sacred Gear, like I'll use mine."

"Wait! You have one too?!"

Yuuto showed a confident smile on his face, and didn't reply.

Ise shook his head, and looked at the enemies.

"Hey, where's Asia?! And Raynare!?"

They didn't reply, so Koneko looked at the alter.

"We can get down from there. Lets take out the trash." Koneko clapped her hands together, and her Senjutsu flowed out around her fists. "I wont be long Senpai...don't have that loli try and take my place."

Koneko leapt forward swiftly.

One of the priests shot their gun at Koneko, but Koneko avoids it in the air, and then thrusts her fist forward. From that, her Senjutsu was released. The blue energy like fire shot for his body, colliding with it and knocked him downwards, flinging him out of the area, through the alter, shattering it with his body.

"There, we go there."

Koneko said, as a man sliced from the left. Koneko bends down, the blade goes overhead, and then she shoots upwards, her fist filled with Senjutsu, and hit the man in the stomach. Because of the Senjutsu aura, the aura travels to the young man's body and shuts it down, and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

Ise couldn't believe his eyes, seeing Koneko's special movements, and how she managed to take him out so easily. He then saw Koneko take out another punch with accurate body strikes, hitting the centre, and filled their systems with Senjutsu, effectively knocking them out easily.

"D-Damn! She's a superhero!"

Ise exclaimed at the sudden sight, Aika rolled her eyes.

"Idiot, she used her powers, she's not a super hero or anything. I'll show mine as well." The glasses wearer shined happily, and rushed forward. "Look at all of these sexy men, I am super excited! It isn't like Yuki-kun or Kiba-kun, but you haven't got bad sized penis', I'm happy~"

Ise made a disgusted face as Aika jumped upwards. Rolling in the air into a ball, she avoided all of the bullets shot at her, and then appeared on the other side, tightening her hand, she punched downwards, creating a rather sizable debris wave, catching the men into it, slamming their bodies into a nearby wall.

"G-Geez Kiryuu! What the fuck!?"

Aika showed a grin on her face.

"I told you, I'm a Rook. I suggest gaining the powers right away. It would be the best for a brute like you, right?"

"Fuck you!"

Aika showed a disturbed face, jumping backwards, and then grabbed a man from behind, wrapping her arms around his neck, in a choke-hold, and choked him until he was losing his consciousness, impressing Ise even more.

"I wouldn't you weirdo. By the way, behind you."

"Eh?"

Ise didn't know what she was talking about…

Until Yuuto appeared behind him, and the sound of metal could be heard. He turned to see Yuuto's darkness blade devouring the light from the man's blade. The stray Exorcists blade was completely devoured by Yuuto's Sacred Gear, and then Yuuto slashed him from stem to stern, cutting him down completely and utterly without any worries.

"S-So, I'm on a strong team then..."

"Koneko-chan isn't on our team."

Yuuto reminded, as he parried a few of the Exorcists. One by one, he used his sword to devour their light blades, and managed to cut them down. Since they weren't that strong, Yuuto and the others didn't have too much difficulty.

Ise on the other hand looked at two men coming for his body. He went to back away...but, saw that his comrades were fighting, so he summoned his Sacred Gear to his arm.

"Now, lets do it Sacred Gear!"

[Boost!]

Power flowed into Ise's body as he dashed forward. One of the priests raised their guns towards Ise, and shot it without being merciful.

"Promotion Rook!"

Wishing for it deep within his heart, the power came to him. The bullet didn't pierce Ise's body, and instead turned to nothing.

"H-He's a Pawn!"

The man exclaimed, so Ise rushed forward. Balling his hand tightly, he got close to the stray immediately.

"That's right! And I'm the Rook! Which means unreal strength and defence! And I'll show you my strength!"

Ise's fist went for the priest, and managed to hit his face. Though it wasn't like that of Koneko or Aika, his fist managed to give him enough damage to force him to stumble on his feet. Upon seeing that, Ise went again and shoulder barged him to the ground, and then got above him, aiming his fist downwards.

"Idiot!"

Aika yelled, and picked up a piece of wood from nearby due to the pew, and threw it behind Ise. The piece of wood slammed against the Exorcist who went to attack Ise, knocking him off balance. Seeing his chance, Ise balled his hand once more, and did an uppercut, bringing the man off his feet, and landed onto the ground harshly.

Ise looked towards Aika in appreciation.

"T-Thanks."

Aika rolled her eyes, using her leg like a sweeper, kicking several Exorcists in the face, and sent them flying away through the roof of the Church. Ise backed away slightly at the sight, Yuuto appeared before Ise however, having defeated a number of them and chuckled awkwardly.

"Kiryuu-san is a strange girl, she seems to power up when a man's in danger."

"E-Eh…?"

"...I'm just glad she's not on Ravel-sans peerage, it would ruin everything. The redhead can have the perverts."

Koneko said it hardly, slamming two priests heads together.

Ise saw the pile of bodies that where around Koneko and sweatdropped even more.

He then looked to see the pile near Aika, and how all of them pretty much took out the same number of enemies give a few difference. And he, looked at the enemies on the ground who were only groaning in pain.

"Maybe I should stop them..."

Aika walked closer, slamming her foot down on one of them, Koneko doing the same thing on the other one that was left awake.

"Tch, these bastards can't hold up to my adorable favourite couple Yuki-kun and Kiba-kun. Shameful men, that's all they are. They aren't even pretty, and they have ugly hearts."

"D-Do you not like men?"

"I love men Hyoudou! But these guys aren't worth my time, they aren't handsome and they aren't even pretty either. And they haven't gotten any big-"

"Okay, that's not what we need to hear."

Koneko stopped her from speaking, Aika showing a cute pout on her face.

"Erm, we should go and save the girls, shouldn't we?"

Yuuto brought forth, Aika moving closer, and inspected him.

"Kiba-kun, you're wounded."

"No, I'm not."

Yuuto smiled out, but Aika tilted her glasses.

"No, you are. Your heart is wounded. Maybe you should get Yuki-kun to heal your wounded heart, and cuddle one another in bed, naked, totally naked, and give each other comforting kisses and cuddles, go and do it now..."

Aika's face turned redder by the second, showing a face only Ise could match when it came to perversions.

Ise cringed, while Koneko showed a grossed out face.

"...You're sick."

"I'm honest Koneko-chan."

Aika retorted, Ise cringing even more.

"Let's just go before I lose my mind!"

"Dramatic, he's the exact same when it comes to breasts, and women."

Aika rolled her eyes and followed Ise, followed closely by Yuuto and Koneko.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kuroka, Ravel and Gasper walked towards the Devils source of power that they felt, or Kuroka felt that was. Ravel felt concerned for Yuki, but knew that he would be alright since he had Le Fay with him, even then she still felt complicated about this.

"So, is it really him Kuroka-sama?"

"No doubt, I can sense that disgusting bastard from here nyaaa. Don't worry though, he doesn't seem to be with many people."

"So, not his entire peerage?"

Kuroka shook her head.

"Queen and I believe a few Pawns, though I can't remember entirely. But they aren't that strong, I'm sure we'll fucking kill them all!"

"We're not killing them, Kuroka-sama."

Kuroka's eyes shot at Ravel while Gasper walked with her hands touching again and again in her worries.

"But, what if they attack us?"

"He's still a member of Astaroth, we can't needlessly kill him. But we can confirm why he's here in the first place. I mean, the only thing I can think of is due to what we've heard about, his fetish for holy girls and what not...even then, we don't know until we go and confront him. Perhaps he's here for another reason?"

"I don't think that's true but whatever nyaaa~ Soon enough, I'll show you why he's here, and what we can do to defeat this little bitch~ If he attacks us, can I be the one to destroy him or something? No offence, but you don't have the fire power to take him down, even if he's a shit, he's still a strong shit in his own right."

Ravel nodded her head.

"I understand and yes, I shall have you face him if we have to. I realize my own strength and you're currently stronger than I am, but I shall take down the Queen if he poses a challenge, and Gasper-san, please handle the rest."

"O-Oh my own?"

Gasper looked worried, but Kuroka gave some encouraging words.

"Do it for Yuki-chan nyaaa~ He's believing in you right now, if you don't do it for him, then what are we going to do. So, how about it nyaaa? Gonna prove you're cute enough to hang out with a girl like me?"

"...What?"

Ravel wondered aloud, Kuroka didn't bother answering and saw Gasper's eyes shining.

"S-Senpai! F-For Senpai, I can do it! I'll do my best! I'll not let Senpai down! I'll show my Senpai that I can do it too! I've even got Senpai's blood with me and I'll show him that I am a suitable wife!"

""Wife!?""

"Eeeeeeep! I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to say thaaaaaaaaaaaaat! B-But Senpai's w-wife, I will become Senpaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai's!"

Kuroka and Ravel gave the girl a hard stare.

"Clearly, I am going to marry Yuki first."

"Yeah, you can marry a fish named Yuki, and I'll marry Yuki-chan nyaaa~"

Ravel didn't look pleased in the slightest.

But they didn't have time to argue, as soon the man himself came into view. Looking disgusting as ever, his eyes went towards Ravel and the other two girls.

"My, the Phenex girl is here?"

"Diodora-san, why are you here exactly?"

Ravel asked kindly, yet held back her annoyance for the man.

"Oh, I was taking a stroll, and ended up here. Isn't that bad? I didn't know what to think, and then as I walked through this town, I ended up here. I'm glad to have found you, perhaps you can take me back to town?"

Kuroka folded her arms.

"Cut the crap, I felt you here before. It is hard to ignore your gross aura."

Diodora's eyes turned to slits for Kuroka.

"Hmph, I don't have to explain myself to a cat like you you savage."

Kuroka's eyes narrowed a considerable amount.

Ravel placed her hand outwards.

"No, you don't have to, but you have to answer to me. So, I hope you begin answering very soon."

Diodora turned towards Ravel, and then looked around.

"Your Queen doesn't seem to be around. That's good, seems like your saviour can't get in the way."

"...What do you mean by that?"

Though Ravel felt like she had the answers already, Diodora showed her the answers as his Pawn's and Queen began moving forward.

"Well, you see. I've always thought for a few years how about I acquire Yuki for myself as well."

"Ewwww, you're in love with Yuki-chan? Sick fucker. You're not even hot. Come back when you're Kiba."

Ravel rolled her eyes at Kuroka who looked resolute with her words.

"No, I am not in love with him. But he's holy, the unmistakable innocence. I was annoyed when you got your hands on such a being. I want him, so he can have his mind broken as well-"

"Hahahahaha."

Suddenly, Ravel began laughing, confusing the young man.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Sorry, it's just the idea of you being able to break Yuki, it just seems funny. You couldn't beat him, and I highly doubt you could break his will either. I don't know how you do with others, but even if you tried with Yuki, you'd be killed in two seconds flat."

"Is that so?"

Diodora smirked, so Ravel did as well.

"Yes, it is."

Diodora's smirk began even more wild than before.

"I see, but you can't prove anything! And no one else knows of my existence here, so if you disappeared as well... but even then, I don't think that it would be good if either of us fought one another."

They both knew that if they killed the other, they would be in trouble without evidence. Even then, neither wanted to back down from the challenge.

"I understand, yes, we can't fight one another. However, I do have to ask on why you're here right now. What's going on here exactly?"

Diodora smirked at the sight before him.

"I can do what I want you know?"

"Not while in this territory, since you're causing a ruckus, you've even come here, and said such words to me. I don't like those kind of words. So, I would like to know the reason why you're here exactly?"

"Hey, maybe if you could beat my Pawn's, I might tell you."

Diodora snickered, clicking his fingers. His three Pawn's reacted, and moved forward.

"Seriously, you are going to send your Pawn's to attack us?"

"I'm not attacking you, merely testing you."

Ravel looked on with annoyance.

Kuroka on the other hand smirked.

"Yeah, Ravel-chan. Why don't you have a little fun with him?"

"Kuroka-sama..."

"Don't worry, as he said, we're only going to be having a little bit of fun with him for a while, aren't we?"

Responding to that, Ravel looked towards Diodora who smirked. She then looked towards Kuroka who smirked even more, and then finally, she looked towards Gasper. She let out a breath, and then gestured to Gasper.

"Gasper-san, please go forward, and show them why it is not okay to do things like provoke us."

Gasper shyly went forth as well, poking her fingers together shyly, but Ravel saw Diodora was snickering even more.

"She looks frightened, do you get off on scaring your peerage members or something?"

Ravel scoffed.

"Don't underestimate my Rook. Gasper-san, show them what you've got, okay?"

"Y-Yeeeeeeeeees!"

Gasper went forward as did the Pawn's. She felt nervous, and her heart pounded. But she didn't back down, knowing that she had to impress Yuki and the others as well. But she wasn't going to back down either.

The Pawns then rushed forward once saying "Promote Queen!" making Gasper feel nervous. The young girl put her hand forward, to release a magical burst, but they avoided it easily.

"Come on Gasper-chan nyaaaa~ Don't lose to these bitches~"

Kuroka didn't seem worried, but Gasper did all the same.

The girls eyes began to glow, but the girls were faster than expected. When she thought that she could get them in her grasp, they'd avoid the place that she was looking. She tried her best but they simply moved too fast.

Then, one of the Pawn's came from the left, delivering a kick to Gasper's side. Because she was a Rook, her natural defences helped her feel less pain, but she went across the ground, Ravel's eyes tightening at the sight.

"R-Ravel-saaaaaaan! I-I'm sorry, I can't do it!"

Gasper let out a cry, as another Pawn delivered a punch to Gasper's stomach. Gasper winced at the punch and then balled her fist, sending her own right back but the Pawn narrowly avoided it, and jumped backwards.

The third Pawn then came behind Gasper, and kicked her in the back, sending her down to the ground and her face covered some in dirt.

Ravel shook her head, annoyed that her peerage member was getting hurt.

"Gasper-san, drink some of Yuki's blood, and stop them that way, okay? We know you can do it, Yuki is supporting you as well. And I am as well. So do your best, and use the powers that are sealed within you, okay?"

Gasper nodded, and took out a vial.

"H-Hey, that's cheating!"

Diodora accused, only for Ravel to see Kuroka flip him off.

"You've promoted to Queen with your three bitches, how is it unfair exactly?"

Diodora's eyes narrowed at the young woman who just flipped her off.

Then, the blood dripped down her neck, swallowing the moist liquid, then a pulse erupted from Gasper. She fell down to her knees, and a huge blush spread across her face. She wriggled her body and crossed her legs.

"S-Senpai's blood is t-too intoxicating..."

She moaned out, struggling to stand due to the pleasure she felt.

Kuroka smirked at the sight.

"Damn, the Vampire chick is going to have a good time getting off on Yuki-chan's blood. Must be fucking amazing, do you think so Ravel-chan?"

"...I don't want to comment right now."

Ravel held a blush on her own cheeks at the sight before her, seeing Gasper hug her own body tightly.

The Pawn's looked on, confused. But Diodora said "Get her now!" so they complied and rushed forward.

"You're mine!"

Then one came right before her, and before she could use her eyes, the girl sent a kick towards Gasper. But remembering how Yuki and Koneko had been training her, Gasper rose her arm and blocked the kick, astonishing the Pawn.

"...She managed to block my kick."

Then she allowed her eyes to glow once more, stopping that person all together.

The other Pawn's gasped, and rushed Gasper. But Gasper placed her hand on the ground, and manipulated the shadows beneath their feet, and shadowy hands came out. Grasping the feet of the people, they were stopped in place when Gasper shot her eyes towards them.

"The final blow."

Adding her Rook strength to the darkness, semi large hands of darkness came forth, and hit each of the Pawns, sending the girls right into a tree so harsh that it broke in half, and in turn, were knocked out thanks to Gasper's overwhelming strength.

Diodora looked livid all the while Ravel stepped forth.

"Then, I shall be taking on the Queen."

Diodora's eyes narrowed.

"Fuck you you bitch..."

"That's not very nice to say, are you saying that you're trying to be a bad boy maybe?"

Kuroka snickered at the sight, wanting to see the fight unfurl.

"Tch, I'm not afraid or anything, I'm just pissed off by you and your group. Especially the fact that you are keeping Yuki to yourself, and you also are getting in my way for..."

At that moment, he stopped, and didn't say anything else.

Ravel became intrigued, and continued the pressure….

* * *

Back towards another part of the forest, Yuki's aura slowly hummed around him, with his blade in his hand. Le Fay stood a little bit of a distance off, and the young man Freed looked on with a wild smirk on his face.

"Arararara! To fight against Onii-chan, it is going to be the best ever~ I'm so happy right now, being able to face you in a fight Onii-chan! Please, let us cut each other until our blood comes out! I wanna see what colours holy Devils bleed!"

Yuki inhaled a breath, and put one foot onto the ground before him, and from the simple step the ground began cracking around him.

Freed gulped lightly, but still held the light sword in his hand and the gun in the other.

"S-So, you've become quite angry Onii-chan? What's happening with that?"

"I'm not angry, I just don't have time for this. So it is better if I finish this-" He suddenly felt something coming for his body, so he swiped left, deflecting a spear of light. "-quickly." His eyes turned to see Kalawarner. "And, you're here too, Kalawarner-san? You're going to fight me as well, are you?"

Kalawarner made a spear of light within her hands.

"...What happened to Mittelt anyway?"

"She's with your leader."

Yuki replied.

"Kokabiel-sama?"

"No, your real leader, Azazel-sama. He's taking care of her for the time being, and he told me to get you as well. So, I'd rather not fight Kalawarner-san. Though Freed is going to do it regardless of what I say, I know that you aren't a bad person, you don't have to face me you know?"

Kalawarner's eyes broadened slightly...but then she held a serious face.

"Sorry Yuki-sama, if I don't do this, then I'll be killed before even seeing Azazel-sama, so I have to face you in battle!"

She landed on the ground, and swung her spear around. Freed smirked at Yuki.

"See? I've got me a cool ally, aren't I justice!? Aren't I amazing!? I'm super cool with the Fallen Angel-sama beauty helping me!"

"Just as crazy as always Freed. Can't you see that she's being forced to help you?" Freed tipped his head. "Eeeh, sorry, it wasn't your strong suit, was it? You know, with the brain powers, and what not...never mind. We should just fight."

"Yuki-sama, shall I bring that out?"

Yuki shook his head at Le Fay while summoning another sword to his hand. Holding it into a two sword style, even if they weren't anything special they still weren't bad katanas that he held.

"No, don't worry, these aren't a worry for that. When that woman shows up, we should. Until then, we'll be fine like this. You hang back, kay?"

"Yes leave support to me, it is my best category! I'll support Yuki-sama from behind."

"Fufufu, what a claim Le Fay-san~ I thought I'd be supporting you from behind~?"

Le Fay's cheeks burned bright red.

"Y-Yuki-samaaaaaaa! Y-You're teasing me again!"

"I'm sorry, you're just so cute, I can't resist it~"

Le Fay blushed even more, poking her fingers together shyly.

"Geez, Onii-chan! You've become a teaser! More than in the past!"

"That's right Freed, but I wont tease you, I'll just slice you!"

Yuki disappeared within a second, and reappeared behind Freed. Freed's eyes widened, and before he could turn, Yuki slashed downwards. Freed was going to receive a wound, but Kalawarner threw her spear at blank range towards him.

"Protection!"

Le Fay waved a wand around in her hand, and a barrier was formed, blocking the spear of light. Yuki then slashed the spear apart, only for Freed to jab Yuki with his own light sword. Yuki parried the attack of Freed, but Kalawarner made a sword of light and charged for Yuki.

"Try this!"

Kalawarner came overhead with her blade, so Yuki blocked with one sword, and then tightened his grip, pushing against the struggle they had, all the while Freed came on and made several slashes. Using one handed style, Yuki parried the attack with a swiftness a Knight would possess, making Freed angry.

"Y-You're kidding! You can parry me and struggle against her?!"

Yuki smirked.

"Takes practice Freed. I've been training for years on end, if you wanted to become strong, you should have done the same thing."

Yuki focused his Rook strength into his blade, and pushed forward, breaking Kalawarner's sword, and unleashed a wave of Touki. Adding the power of the Rook, Kalawarner's body was smashed with the Touki, and blown through several trees.

He then turned his attention to Freed who raised his gun.

"These bullets are a cut above the norm, they will even pierce a Rook's power!"

Yuki watched as he shot a few bullets of light for his body. Yuki pulled back, and with his quick reflexes, Yuki slashed through the bullets, cutting them in half directly, Le Fay placed a hand to her face and muttered "Totally cool~" and felt her cheeks reddening by the second.

Freed looked more angry than before, and rushed with his blade.

"Try this, and this!"

Slashing from the left and right, Yuki parried each attack and went to counter attack with his second sword, but then he saw a bunch of light spears heading for his body.

"Don't worry Yuki-sama, I've got these!"

Le Fay span her wand around and formed a few barriers to protect Yuki's body from the impending barrage of light.

"Cool, thanks Le Fay-san!"

Yuki cheered happily, Le Fay showing a bashful smile on her lips.

Yuki then turned the tables on Freed once more. Freed shot multiple bullets towards Yuki, but he used both of his swords to cut through the bullets. Yuki's eyes glowed, and drained the aura off of Freed, and gave it to Le Fay, strengthening her barriers all the same, making Le Fay smile.

"F-Fuck off right now! I hate you Onii-chan! Don't do this!"

Freed saw that his bullets weren't working so he took to his sword skills and faked left, and then came right with the blade.

"Sorry Freed, you're a little too early to take me! Don't forget who taught you!"

Yuki saw through the movement, blocking the blade with one sword, and then used his other sword to cut Freed's body, sending him back with a shockwave of Touki. His body went through the air, slamming against the wall nearby, and made him cry out in pain.

"O-Onii-chan! D-Don't please!"

Yuki cocked his head, then shrugged his shoulders. He moved forward, and went to cut Freed down once more so he couldn't stop moving, then from the side, he sensed something to see a burst of fire hurdling towards him.

Yuki sharpened his eyes, focused on draining the aura of the attack, and then cut through the flames with his Touki infused sword, and on the other side of the flames, was the girl in the cloak, who smiled down towards him.

"Hey, I'm glad you came."

She jumped down, and brought out her blade.

However, the blade was different than before.

This blade, was blue, and it felt holy.

"...That's Durandal."

The girl smiled, and swung her sword to the left. A holy aura was released. Cutting through the barriers that Le Fay made, Le Fay narrowed her gaze upon the young woman, as Freed and Kalawarner joined her side.

"Isn't it neat? This isn't the real one, but it is pretty cool. I like it anyway."

Yuki narrowed his gaze upon the three of them, tightening his hands on his swords.

"I was wondering where you was going to come in. And you're going to team up with Freed, and Kalawarner-san then? I guess it is fine, but I thought that you'd want a one on one fight between the pair of us. Was I wrong?"

"Sorry, my Master said that I should work with these people. Though I'm confident that we could have the best match alone, I've got to fight you with them. But, you've also got some friends helping you out, right? Like that little magician behind you. She'll help you out in the fight so it isn't so bad, okay~?"

Yuki looked upon the three of them, and knew that the girl would be the most dangerous. But then there was the other two. He could have taken them alone, but with her there now, it was about to get complicated.

So, he turned his eyes to Le Fay.

"Le Fay-san, get that out, okay?"

"Of course Yuki-sama! Leave it to me!"

The young girl in the cloak cocked her head.

"Eh? What are you bringing out exactly?"

Yuki smiled at the sight, as Le Fay made a magical circle appear near Yuki's hand, and something emerged…

* * *

Inside of the Church, Ise, Aika, Koneko and Yuuto walked down the staircase, and made it to the bottom of the stairs. Yuuto went to say something, but Aika just thrusted her palm towards the door, and broke it down.

"Geez! Kiryuu! Give us a second!"

"No time like the present, right Ise?"

"I didn't give you permission to say my first name!"

Aika rolled her eyes, and walked forward. The others followed after her while sighing out deeply. Walking inside, they saw a dozen...no, more than that, Exorcist's all looking towards Ise, and the rest of them.

"Hehehehe, I didn't expect so many..."

Aika admitted, Ise's eyes narrowed at her.

"You bust down the door! You didn't have to do that!"

"Shut up, we're here now, aren't we!?"

Ise's eyes narrowed even more than before.

But then he snapped back to reality when his eyes saw a beaten up Raynare, and Asia dressed in a white cloth. Raynare looked to be protecting Asia, and was carrying her in her arms. It seemed like she had been through an ordeal.

"Well, you just missed it, though I didn't get to steal the Sacred Gear, I managed to nearly perform the ritual. And you've come here to, do what exactly? Have you come to save this bitch and the nun bitch as well?!"

"Shut it! You bastard, you've hurt Asia, and even Raynare as well! You horrible bastards!"

Ise forced his way past Aika, and she nearly tripped up.

"What is your childhood trauma!? You nearly knocked me down the stairs you idiot!"

Aika yelled out angrily, but Ise didn't reply, and charged forward.

[Boost!]

With another feeling filling him, a surge of power. He went to attack an enemy before him but Yuuto jumped down and sliced him down. Koneko also jumped forward, and did a combo of Senjutsu and hand to hand to deliver devastating effects towards them. Finally, Aika appeared beside Ise, grabbing one of the men's heads, forcing it downwards onto the ground and broke it apart with her strength alone.

"Go ahead Ise-kun."

"...We've got these."

"Yeah, just go already."

"Thanks!"

Ise ran forward, and made it to Asia and Raynare.

Looking over Raynare, it looked like she had been through quite the ordeal as well. Asia's body barely seemed to be mobile.

"...What happened?"

"It's the Sacred Gear. She had it targeted, and because of that, she had it drained. Before he could take it, I did my best, and got out and stopped it from being extracted. But because of the extraction process nearly completed, it's anyone's guess if she is going to die or not. But I don't like her chances."

Said Raynare, looking at the girl sadly.

"A-And you-"

"I roughed her up a bit." Dohnaseek revealed. "It was rather funny, when Raynare tried her best to get away from here, you know? She said that she needed to make it right and did her best, but she could only delay the inevitable. I am going to be getting that Sacred Gear for myself. And then I'll be taking Raynare's life."

"No you wont!"

Ise charged at the young man, but Dohnaseek slapped Ise away, sending him down to the ground.

"Pitiful! That's all you are. You look so pathetic right now-"

"Cock shot!"

BANG!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

Raynare retracted her hand from Dohnaseek who shed large tears, then she summoned a spear of light, thrusting it towards Dohnaseek's face. Dohnaseek though grabbed the spear, and slammed a palm into her face, knocking her backwards.

"D-Damn you...shit bastard..."

"You punched me in the dick! Are you insane!? I need that!"

"For who?! Your hand doesn't count as a woman!"

Ise snickered as he stood up. Then he went over to Raynare, and got her up.

"I didn't think you'd come for me...well, you probably came for Asia..."

"I came for you too."

Raynare's cheeks turned slightly red, looking to the side.

"Don't be an idiot, we have to get out of here now."

Raynare nodded, but Dohnaseek got in the way.

"I don't think so. I'm not letting either of you get away now. I'll have to stop you, I'll kill you myself."

Dohnaseek formed a spear of light in his hand, but Raynare passed the young girl to Ise, and blocked Dohnaseek.

"R-Raynare!"

"Get out of here! I'll deal with this shit!"

"B-But-"

"Just go!"

Ise ground his teeth, he didn't want to leave her. But he had Asia in his arms as well, and couldn't put her in danger. Even then, he knew what Raynare wanted, so he turned away and ran away with Asia in his arms.

However as Ise got towards the stairs, a few Exorcist's blocked his path.

"I don't have time for this!"

Ise growled out, only for Aika to get in the way, and do a roundhouse kick, clearing a path for Ise.

"Heh, she's pretty cute, I like her boobs~"

Ise gave her a weird look, and turned away from the area that Aika was. He went up the stairs, and saw that with Koneko and Yuuto helping her, the three were demolishing the Exorcist's that stood in their way.

"Kiba! Kiryuu! Koneko-chan!"

His voice carried over to them, but they all waved their hands, signalling for him to go.

Ise nodded and said "Call me Ise since we're comrades!" before running up the stairs once more.

* * *

Ravel's eyes narrowed upon the man before her. Diodora wasn't speaking and it was beginning to annoy her immensely.

"Well, why aren't you speaking exactly?"

"Because there's nothing else to say, you know? I said that I'm here of my own accord, and even if you beat my Pawns that's all they are, my Pawn's. Even if you try and defeat me, it wont work out well for you."

"Is that a threat Diodora-san?"

Diodora showed a dark smile on his face.

"I wouldn't know. What I do know is that you aren't stronger than me, and your Queen isn't around. Even with that Nekomata there, she's no way superior than my Queen and my peerage. Wouldn't it be better if you stood down now?"

Kuroka felt triggered, her eyebrow twitched angrily.

"You saying I'm weak nyaaaa? I'll show you weak! I'll destroy your Queen and you in one shot!"

"Kuroka-sama, please calm yourself down, we're not here to start a war."

Kuroka grit her teeth angrily.

"Yeah, I know what you're saying. But even then, this dick is here because he's probably after Asia and the others as well probably. From the look and twinkle in his eye, we have to make sure that he doesn't do anything weird."

Ravel's eyes went towards the young man once more, and put her hands together.

"I would have to agree. Diodora-san, perhaps we could converse with the Maou-sama's on why you're here exactly…?"

Diodora pulled backwards.

"You don't have anything on me."

"Maybe not, but they might be interested to know why you're in the human's world right now, in this town, hanging around Fallen-"

"Duck!"

Kuroka tackled Ravel to the ground as Gasper hit the deck. At the next instance, a hail of light bullets rained upon them. Diodora's arm was pierced, and he let out a cry, his Queen grabbed the Pawn's and moved out of the way.

"You stupid bitch! Why didn't you warn me!?"

Diodora yelled at his Queen, who looked on apologetic.

"I-I'm sorry Diodora-sama, please forgive me."

Diodora growled angrily, hiding himself.

"Fuck them, we need to go now."

"B-But, what about-"

"I just said, we're leaving!"

The young woman winced, and made a teleportation circle.

Ravel and the others watched as they disappeared from the area, making Ravel and the others annoyed.

"Little shit's hiding something, we need to figure out what that is."

"Agreed. For now though, we have to deal with those people firing bullets, they seemed to come at a convenient timing, could there be a connection…?"

Kuroka waved her fingers to the side, and made several barriers, blocking the bullets. They all stood up, and looked on towards the men and women firing the bullets towards them. Ravel stood with Gasper, and tightened her hand with flames erupting forth.

"There's no time to worry about that. Hey Gasper-chan, wanna stop those bullets with your sexy eyes?"

"Y-Yeeeeeeeeeees! I'll do my best!"

Gasper's eyes showed a glow, and washed over the incoming bullets. They all stood still in the air, and then Ravel's flames became more intense than before. Her flames grew in her palms, the men and women Exorcists looked confused by what happened.

"Kuroka-sama, release the barriers."

"Sure~ I could do it, but you look to want to do something as well, so go for it Ravel-chan~"

Ravel nodded her head, and then thrust her palms forward as the barriers dropped.

[AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!]

The men and women's bodies were burned harshly with Ravel's flames. She even burned away the light bullets it was that powerful. Kuroka looked on with an impressed face, even Gasper looked impressed.

* * *

Ise got up the stairs with Asia, and held her close.

"Just wait a bit! You will be free soon, Asia! You will be able to play with me from now on!"

Asia makes a small smile at his words. She then takes his hand.

"…I was happy that…I had a friend…even for a short while…" Asia is smiling even though she is in pain. "…If I were to be born again, will you become my friend once more…?"

"W-What are you saying!? Don't say that! Let's go somewhere to have fun! I will drag you even though you don't want to! We will go to karaoke! Game centre! Let's also go bowling! Also other places! Also to that place! And there!" He can't stop his tears from coming out. "We are friends! Always! Yeah, that's right! I will introduce you to Motohama and Matsuda! They are a bit perverted, but both of them are good guys! They will definitely become your friends! Definitely! We will have fun together! We'll have fun until we can!"

"…If I was born in this country…and went to the same school as you…"

"Let's go! Come to our school!"

Asia's hand pats his cheek.

"…You even cry for someone like me…now I can…" Her hand that is patting my cheeks drops slowly. "…Thank you…"

Those were her last words before her eyes closed. Ise looked on, not believing what he was seeing. He couldn't stop crying at the sight. He didn't even know how she could smile before everything happened, and his hand went into the air angrily.

"Hey, God!? You are there right, God!? Devils and Angels exist, so you do exist as well, right, God!? You were watching, right!? You were watching all of this, right!?" He shouted at the ceiling of the Church. "Please don't take this girl away! Please! I beg you! She hasn't done anything! She just wanted a friend! I will be her friend forever! So please! I want this girl to smile forever! Hey please! God!"

No one was going to answer, he didn't even care, he needed to get his feelings out.

"Ara, a Devil is repenting in a place like this? Or were you wishing for something?"

The voice I heard from behind me is that of Dohnaseek. When he turned around, there is a Fallen Angel smirking at him, and Raynare was within his grasp. He had some wounds on his body, but Raynare looked to be very much in pain.

"R-Raynare!"

"...Sorry, I couldn't hold him for long..."

Ise shook his head with tears ragging his eyes.

"T-That doesn't matter, Asia...she, Asia's..."

"...I'm sorry."

"I never thought that I'd here you say that Raynare. Apologizing to a Devil? What's wrong with you exactly?"

"Shut up Dohnaseek, you don't even see when you're being fooled. Kokabiel isn't going to give you power. You failed, you didn't get her Sacred Gear, you always are a failure, aren't you? You can't even think correctly, can you!? You're a loser shit face!"

Dohnaseek's eyes narrowed angrily, and made a sword of light.

"No! Don't! Please don't do it! Just leave her alone! If you want to fight, fight me! Just let her go, please let her go!" Ise's cries pierced the Heaven's, but Dohnaseek didn't care, and rammed the sword right through Raynare's torso. "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

"Hahahaha, a shit Devil like you yelling at me?"

"Why!? She's your comrade!"

Ise glared at Dohnaseek, who withdrew the sword from Raynare's body. He then tossed Raynare down to the ground, Ise ran and caught her. He looked down upon her, seeing that she was bleeding profusely.

"She's not my comrade. I was going to betray them from the beginning. You know, it isn't like I hate my kind, but she's only good for one thing. Other than that, she's useless. And she turned against us to help you kind of people. And she caused me to not have my Sacred Gear from precious Asia anymore, so I have to finish this off now, you have to disappear as well, and I am going to gain the power of Twilight Healing. Even if she's dead, I'll harvest it from her corpse."

"You will not touch her! And you wont hurt Raynare again!"

Raynare's eyes flickered in the darkness that she was experiencing.

"...To say things about me...you're crazy, Hyoudou Issei..."

"Y-Yeah, maybe I am...I'm sorry, I was rude to you unnecessarily. I said things..."

"It doesn't matter." Raynare smiled weakly. "Just promise me...kick his ass, okay…? Use that Sacred Gear...and kick his ass..."

"Kick my ass? That shit?" Dohnaseek scoffed. "I couldn't lose easily to this shit, he's stupid and useless. I wouldn't be losing so easily to such an enemy. He couldn't even fight me back at the park, what makes you think he can fight me now? He couldn't even protect that nun either. Hahahahaha."

Dohnaseek's laughter caused Ise to remember everything that he had been through since turning into a Devil. And he remembered about Yuki's words that came from Rias about the desire, and he desired something right now. He desired to kick the crap out of Dohnaseek.

"I'm gonna kick the shit out of yooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooou!"

[Dragon booster!]

The Sacred Gear on his left arm activates as if it responded to his shout. The jewel in the gauntlet makes a bright shine. At the same time, power flows into his body. He placed Raynare's body near Asia's own, and then turned towards Dohnaseek who laughed.

"I'm gonna finish you off you bastard."

He went ahead while having my body overflow with power. Ise's fist went towards the Fallen Angel front of him who is smirking.

Dohnaseek rolled his eyes and avoids the punch simply.

"You do realize that your power isn't going to be enough for me, right? Your power, doubles. One times one is two, get me? I'm over nine thousaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand! You're nothing to me you Low Class worm! Go and eat shit you bastard!"

[Boost!]

Ise's power increased once more, and he felt the power difference again. It was amazing what he felt, he couldn't deny it anymore.

"Uoooooooooo!"

He went charging at Dohnaseek while concentrating his overflowing power to his fist, and with Rook added from before, he wasn't a bad fighter.

"Heh! Did your power increase a bit? Still, it's not enough!"

His attack is dodged again by Dohnaseek.

The next moment, Dohnaseek made a spear of light in his hand, and threw it at Ise's legs. The spears almost hit his legs, but Raynare's remaining strength came through and shot out two spears of light, smashing them apart.

"What the fuck are you doing!? Seriously, stop it now!"

Dohnaseek's hand turned to light and formed a spear of light, throwing it at Raynare. Raynare grit her teeth, and was ready to accept the blow, but Ise got in the way, and grabbed the spear which stabbed his stomach a little bit.

"Guaaaaaaaaaah!"

He screamed from the pain he went through. Ise's hands were burning because of the light he held, even smoke was coming out.

So, rather than keep it there, he dislodged the spear slowly due to how painful it was. He couldn't describe the painful experience he went through. But he wasn't going to quit. Once it was out, he threw it down to the ground, where it disappeared, falling down to his knees.

Raynare's eyes looked on, confused.

"What are...doing Ise-kun?"

While tears stung his eyes, he looked at the girl.

"This! That girl! This is nothing compared to what Asia went through! Both of you! I-I wont let you suffer anymore!"

Raynare didn't know what to say, she couldn't even think right at the moment. Because of what he said, she didn't understand why he was being so kind towards her.

[Boost!]

Even if he was pierced by the spear and stopped his attack, the gauntlet on Ise's left arm continues to make a sound, and went to stand...but he lost the strength he had, and fell down onto his butt, feeling exhausted from the single stab wound.

"…Quite remarkable. A Low Class Devil pulling out the spear of light made by a Fallen Angel. But it's futile. My light isn't flashy, but has a high killing ability against Devils. The density of the light is strong. So strong that it is used as the blade of light priests uses. Also, it seems you have protected the bitch there, there's something wrong with you. And also, that light will go around your body and cause damage everywhere."

It feels as if Ise's muscles and bones are melting because of the heat. The pain is transmitted directly by his nerves. But, he couldn't just sit there. He looked at Raynare and Asia, one dead and the other on the verge of it, and saw how they went through pain and couldn't stop the feelings he felt right now.

"Hey Raynare..."

"W-W-What…?"

"God...he wouldn't listen to me right?" Raynare looked at him quizzingly but nodded her head, the same for Dohnaseek. "Then, him. Maou-sama, will you listen to my wish? You exist, right? Are you listening? I'm also a Devil, so will you listen to my wish?"

"…He's totally lost it. This boy is talking to himself in a place like this."

Dohnaseek muttered out.

"I'm going to bash this shitty Fallen Angel in front of me, so please make sure no on interferes. I seriously don't want anyone to interfere. I also don't need any back up. I will do it myself. And my legs are fine as well. I will get up on my own. So make it a one on one fight. It's a good situation. My anger is so high that I think I can handle this pain. Just one hit is enough. …Please let me hit him."

In the end, he couldn't feel his body due to the light, and his body got off the ground. He couldn't stop shaking for the pain, but he got to his feet, shocking Dohnaseek, and he had to do it, Ise had to hit him once more.

"I-Impossible! Your body isn't in a condition to move! Because of the damage of light..."

He approached Dohnaseek slowly who has a shocked look on his face. He got right near the Fallen Angel's face, Dohnaseek sneered at him.

"You've hurt Raynare, and killed Asia, you bastard."

"...Tch even if you stand, it doesn't bother me. I'll just kill you myself. I've got powers that you can't even beat! I am going to be spending all of my time with Kokabiel-sama and we'll reign together in the new world!"

"It doesn't matter what you want, you stole their lights away! I wont let you get away with it!" Dohnaseek's eyes narrowed harshly, but Ise looked at his Sacred Gear once more. "Hey, my Sacred Gear. You still have the power to punch this thing in front of me, right? Then let's finish it."

[Explosion!]

The sound from the jewel made just now sounded especially strong. The jewel shines even brighter. He takes a step forward. The blood splashes onto the ground from his wounds. He also coughed some blood. But now he felt the power, and he wasn't going to back down either, with the powers that he felt.

He made a posture to punch, even if it was a meagre once due to having no training. Raynare's eyes looked between them, placing a hand over her wound. She also didn't know how she was going to survive this, but to see Dohnaseek die or even be hit hard, she lived for that.

"…Impossible. What is this? Why is something like this happening…? Isn't that Sacred Gear supposed to be the Twice Critical which doubles the power of the possessor? …It can't be. It's not possible. Why has your power surpassed mine…? This wave of demonic-power I'm feeling... is that of a Middle Class…no, that of a High Class Devil…but it is a lie! Hah, I'll show you how you're going to die right now! I'll show you your death!"

Dohnaseek once again has a spear of light in both his hands faster than even Ise could predict.

But then from the side, Raynare aimed her spear, and threw it hard, piercing the man's hand, making him cry out.

"RAYNARE! YOU FUCKING BITCH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Raynare held a hand to her stomach and smirked.

"I got stabbed, I stabbed you, get me?"

"N-No!"

Dohnaseek is flapping his black wings, and is about to fly away.

"Ise-kun! Stop him! He's going to run away!"

"Right, got him!" Ise went up to him at the same time he's about to fly, and grabbed her arm. He pulled her arm towards himself. "I won't let you get away, fool."

"I'm superior!"

"Blow away, you shitty Angel!"

"Damn yoooooooou! Low Class Deeeeeevil!"

"Uoryaaaaaaaa!"

The gauntlet released all of its energy. All the strength gathered in his left arm. He used his fist to punch straight and accurately at the face of the enemy he detests.

The hard sound of a fist echoes. His fist dug into Dohnaseek's face, and he pushed his fist even further. Dohnaseek went flying backwards with Ise's punch. The Fallen Angel crashes into the wall while making a very loud noise. The wall broke and there is a big hole in the wall.

Raynare looked on, and snickered.

"Hah, seems like the shit went down...hah, good. Finally."

Raynare sneered at the hole in the wall, and the downed Dohnaseek.

Ise looked towards Raynare, and smiled...but then a large sound came from behind him, and the Church rumbled with a new sound...

* * *

A little before that, inside of the forest, Yuki and the girl, along with Freed, and Kalawarner. Yuki's eyes ran over them, and tightened his grip on his blade. The blade he held in his hand was strong, and he couldn't deny it either.

"Ara, so you've got a new sword, have you? That's nice, what is that anyway?"

Yuki smiled softly, holding the blade tightly. He then channelled his Touki into it, and it seemed to be glowing an odd colour. He swung left and from that, the Touki's energy released, cleaving through the forest, bringing down a few trees, leaving a large crater in the area.

"You see, this blade. I had Le Fay-san go and get me this. It was damaged a little while ago, so I had repaired it. It isn't like a legendary sword or anything, but it isn't bad. It's sharpness is good, and dense as well. And since we're all gathering, I thought that we should go all out as well. So, why don't we have a dance?"

"Sure! Lets dance!"

The girl raised her fake Durandal high, and even if it is fake, the holy aura wasn't bad. Yuki could feel the potential being drawn out, and she swung it downwards towards Yuki. The holy aura cut through the ground, and sent towards Yuki.

Yuki's eyes turned to his Sacred Gear, and drained the aura around the wave, and Yuki swung his sword downwards as well. Unleashing a wave of Touki, mimicking the holy wave that she used, and a violent clash came together, devastating the lands with such a wave.

"D-Damn boss, you don't hold back!"

Freed praised, as Kalawarner made a spear of light.

"Sorry Yuki-sama!"

She threw the spear towards Yuki who was in the midst of recovering from the wave of energies colliding.

"I wont let you harm Yuki-sama ever!"

Le Fay thrust her wand forward, and raised a barrier to block the spear. However, the cloaked girl jumped forward, and raised her blade. The aura around the blade turned denser than before, and Yuki went to react, but Freed turned his gun on him, shooting off a number of light bullets.

"Durandal! Haaaah!"

Tapping into the power of Durandal replica, the holy aura sliced right through the barrier, so the spear continued going for Yuki. Yuki ground his teeth and cut through the bullets quickly. The spear came very close, but he tapped into the speed of the Knight of his Queen piece, swatting the spear away, breaking it apart, only for Freed to jump forward, and swung his blade for Yuki's neck.

"Don't worry Onii-chan! I'll cut you up!"

"Damn!"

Yuki pulled away but received a cut from Freed's light sword. He felt the pain from the sword it wasn't a mistake that even as a Devil as tough as he was, he did receive a bit of damage. He wasn't as damaged as others might be due to being a Queen and tapping into the Rook's defence. But even then, it felt tough.

He also looked at the three of them together, knowing that this was going to be a challenge.

"Onii-chan! I'm going to show you my training then! Hah! I'll even show you why it isn't okay to run away!"

Freed, like a madman, came slashing towards Yuki. Yuki went to attack, only for the girl to jump in and slice Yuki with Durandal replica. Yuki blocked the attack with his sword, and used his other katana to block the sword of Freed as well.

"That was very good, I'm impressed you can fight with two enemies at once."

"That's not all I can do!"

Yuki spun around fast, and his Touki dripped out of his blade. Soon, the tornado of Touki surrounded him, and spread out. The girl and Freed jumped back, just as the Touki tornado began condensing around Yuki's spinning body.

Then, the power dripped off the blade, and he thrusted it forward. The Touki wave slammed through the air, cutting it. The very speed was amazing, and even the girl couldn't deny that it was either. The air pressure of the attack knocked back Freed, but the girl stood there with her sword in her hands.

"Right, that's how it is." She allowed the holy aura to dance on the blade. "I'll just have to cut through the Touki, wont I? Or did you forget that I have a Durandal on me? It isn't the real article, but it is a good blade."

The girl increased the aura even more, and then she swung down.

Within an instance, the Touki that was shot at her...was cleaved in half.

Yuki couldn't believe his eyes, and neither could Le Fay.

"...So, even if it isn't real, she can draw out that much power to cut through even Yuki-sama's Touki power…?"

Le Fay murmured to herself, Yuki inclining his head.

"You're rather skilled with that blade, I'm impressed by your level of strength. And being able to draw out the power of Durandal. Not even the current owner can do it to that affect, even though she's highly skilled as well. So you must have trained for a long time."

The young woman spun the sword around in her hand, taking aim towards Yuki once more.

"I've spent all my life, becoming strong, just like you, Yuki-kun. I've been honed to the best of my abilities and I am improving all of the time. And I will display these techniques right onto your form! You know!?"

The girl drew her sword in the air, leaving a trail of holy power. The trail turned into a square shape with a big X in the middle, then with a flick of her sword, the holy power was shot forth.

Yuki placed his hand outwards, and shot it down with some demonic power…

But the square of holy power diced the demonic power and cut it into nothingness while spinning as a shredder. Yuki grimaced, activating his eyes, and drained the power of the holy square that was sent towards him, gripping his blade, adding Touki to it, rushed forward.

"Slice and dice!"

Yuki's blade matched the strokes of the holy box, and cut through it, but Yuki saw a chip in his crafted blade. He sighed, as the girl jumped forward, and crossed swords with Yuki once more, the pairs swords sparking away into the night.

Even though Freed didn't have business being in the fight, he ran forward, and stabbed towards Yuki. Without missing a beat, Yuki used his free katana to block the sword once more, and clashed with the pair of them in the centre.

Kalawarner extended her wings, and took to the sky. She made a spear of light dance within her palms, and formed a spear. Her golden spear aimed down towards Yuki, who clashed with the girl and Freed again and again.

"Haaaah!"

With a timed throw, the spear went overhead, and went to pierce Yuki's head.

"No!"

At the last second, the girl named Le Fay made a barrier of magic, and blocked the attack. Then, she waved her hand upwards, gathering magic at the tip, and shot off a volley of magical energy for Kalawarner.

"Iyaaaaaa!"

Kalawarner flew away from the wave of magic, only for Le Fay to send off another, hitting Kalawarner in the torso and sent her flying away for the moment. Le Fay smiled at the sight, and pumped her arms into the air.

"Alright!"

She cheered, looking back towards Yuki, seeing him in the middle of the large fight that he was having.

"Hah! Hah! Hah!"

Yuki blocked numerous swings of the girls sword, only for Freed to bring the gun up, and put it to Yuki's temple. He didn't even bat an eyelid by using his foot to kick Freed's leg, forcing his body to go sideways and the bullet shot just after his head and the guns barrel weren't in each other's path.

"Clever, Yuki-kun. You're very clever to do something like that!"

Yuki smiled as a response, putting more of his Touki into his blade, and pushed forward. The girl also increased the fake Durandal's aura, and held her ground, Freed couldn't stand with them, so he had to jump backwards, and let their blades clash together.

"Thanks, but you really are going to receive help from Freed, huh? You don't seem to be the insane type of girl."

The girl youthful smile captivated Yuki briefly.

But then her dangerous eyes came into view, pushing Yuki's sword to the side, and stabbed forwards towards his body. Yuki rose one of his katanas, but she caused the aura of Durandal to turn into an even sharper cutting tool, cleaving right through the young boys sword, and stabbed into his shoulder.

"A-Aaah..."

"Yuki-sama!"

Le Fay cried, seeing the wound.

"Don't worry Le Fay-san, I'm alright."

But Yuki just smirked, grabbing the girls hand, and yanked the sword out of himself, and pushed it right towards her torso.

She bent her body out of the way, only for Yuko to thrust his fist towards her face, adding Touki there.

If it was a single hit, Yuki thought that he might be able to change the outcome of the battle.

"Sorry, but I can't let you hit me so needlessly!"

But the girls hand went outwards, and formed a barrier.

"I wont let you!"

Yuki's eyes glowed, and drained the aura off the barrier, just as his fist connected. Because of the strength of the barrier, and the fact that he had only a second, the fist and barrier cancelled one another out, Yuki and the girl separating from one another.

Yuki placed a hand on his shoulder, and winced at the pain.

Even if it was just a single stab wound, the sword she had wasn't something that he could erase easily. It wasn't Durandal but it felt quite strong for something that wasn't even the real product, and he couldn't stop smiling.

"That's nice, your sword is rather sharp. I am happy."

Yuki praised, as Kalawarner came back. She looked annoyed, but the others didn't seem to care at all.

Le Fay looked on, seeing the wound, and then paused herself.

She went to go and heal, but Yuki stopped her.

"Le Fay-san, you're good at support magic, right?"

"E-Eh, yes, that's right."

"Then, support me, okay?"

She nodded her head, and spun her staff around. Responding to that, Yuki smiled, and rushed forward towards the girl. The cloaked girl responded with a smile, and raised her blade...but then Yuki's body disappeared out of sight.

She noticed before he moved, he tapped into Touki which increased his speed. She looked around, catching his movements, but Freed, and Kalawarner were lost on what was going on. Even then, Yuki's movements were faster than before.

"Haaaah!"

Appearing behind the girl, he swung his blade towards her, but she directed her sword right towards him and clashed violently. At the same time, Freed ran forward at a good speed, and came swinging at the young boy.

"Even if you're down one sword-"

"I'll have to do this!"

Le Fay shot a light at Freed. Freed didn't realize until it was too late, and the light shone over him, teleporting the man's body, and he reappeared behind Kalawarner in a swinging down position, too late to stop it.

"Aaaaah!" Kalawarner cried at the cut she received. "Don't attack me you shit!"

"Haaaaaaaaaaah! I didn't mean to do that! It was that witch! She was the one that did this to me!"

Freed pointed at Le Fay who already had waved her wand around and directed her magic towards Yuki's body. The boy jumped back and created a wave of Touki, sending it for the young woman. Said young woman smiled.

"Yes, this is good. I like that you're fighting me like this. I'm proud."

The young girl went to deal with the wave, but then Le Fay's magic hit it.

Circles appeared around the wave, and after a few seconds, the attack disappeared all together, causing the young woman to gasp.

"Where did it go…?"

She looked around suspiciously, she couldn't find it.

But then her eyes widened, and she turned to the side to see the light appear near Freed and Kalawarner.

"Damn it!"

She went to intercept it for them, but it came out too fast. Freed received the attack first, his body going into the crowd of trees. Kalawarner also received it, but noticed that it seemed to weaken when it hit her than it hit Freed, seeing Yuki deliberately drain his own attack as to not hurt her that much, and her body hit the tree nearby.

Yuki's eyes then went towards the cloaked girl, and readjusted a stance.

"We're alone now."

The girl turned back to Yuki, and couldn't help the grin that appeared on her face.

"Astounding, you used all of that without speaking words, huh. I'm impressed you managed to do something like that without speaking. To take out Freed, and Kalawarner, you must have been aiming at them since the beginning, and realizing that you couldn't fight us all, you decided to take out the weaker ones, and you couldn't get past me, so devised a plan with that girl to teleport your own attack and sneak attack the pair...quite ingenious."

Yuki smiled at the praise.

"Thanks very much, I'm happy that you said something like that. Yes, Le Fay-san and I devised such a plan. But don't you think fighting between us is better than not fighting between us?"

The girl grinned, and adjusted her stance.

"I suppose you're right in that regard, I do want to have a challenge with you and myself as well. So, why don't we dance for a little while!"

The girl charged forward with her strong blade. Yuki twisted his own blade while activating his Sacred Gear. The girls sword came down with a large swing. Yuki's eyes glowed on her, and rather than drain her, he added to her power, so much so fast that she gasped, and her swing fell short of him, and Yuki took this chance to get close, and stab towards her.

She avoids the stab, and returns the strike towards Yuki's body. Yuki jumped backwards, and then brought up his foot, and swung it for her face. A timed strike it could be called. But she managed to block the foot with her sword, only for Yuki to use his sword to stab towards her.

"Yuki-kun, you're not so bad after all! Thanks for the fighting! I'm so happy right now!"

She let out a happy squealing sound, but then Yuki smirked, confusing the girl.

She looked around the area, to see Le Fay at the side, aiming her wand right at her.

"What happened to fighting fairly?"

"You fought with your comrades, so why can't I fight with mine? I feel a little uneasy, I'd prefer to fight you one on one, but the others might need my help, and I can't have that damage what's going on now."

Le Fay's wand lit up with her magic, and she shot it off dangerously. The woman ground her teeth, and chose to cut through the magical attack, but left herself open to Yuki's fist, embedding it into her torso and sent her flying through the Churches building.

Yuki gave chase after her, and once getting inside, Yuki and Le Fay saw Ise, Raynare and the deceased Asia. Yuki gave a regretful look towards the girl, then she turned back towards the young girls body.

From the punch, the girls cloak slid off her body, and it revealed….something Yuki didn't expect.

"W...Why do you have those!?"

Yuki's hand pointed to the girls hair ribbons.

"Fashion."

"Liar! You...You couldn't be...y-you're not...a-are you?"

The young girls eyes lowered briefly, as Freed's body came through the hole in the wall. His eyes set on Le Fay, grinning wildly, and held up his sword, creeping towards her.

"Well, I took these, that's all. I thought they looked pretty, don't you think they suit me?"

"You can't...you can't say that and not expect me to ask questions...what is your name…? Are you...are you the girl that..."

"I am, who I am, that's the end of it. I thought that we had a fight to deal with, didn't we? Or, have you stopped because of my ribbons? Don't be foolish, and face me. Or, maybe if you'd like, I could take out those people over there."

Her thumb went towards Ise, and Raynare. Ise cringed, and pulled backwards as Raynare winced at the pain she felt. Yuki's eyes narrowed a considerable difference than before.

"That kind of joke isn't even funny."

"Who's joking!"

The girl rose her blade, and charged the holy aura. She then turned to Ise and Raynare, and brought the sword downwards. Since they both were exhausted, they weren't able to move out of the way at all, and watched the holy wave get closer.

But then Yuki got between it, and used his blade full of Touki to block the strike with the holy wave.

"D-Dude, you saved us..."

"Just stay there Ise-kun, don't worry I've got your back."

Ise didn't know what to say, and neither did Raynare either.

The holy wave and Yuki's sword struggled with one another, so the ribbon hair wearer swung her sword down again and again, sending more and more waves towards Yuki. Yuki's eyes glowed and allowed his power to flourish, draining the auras of the waves, and added it to his swords Touki, making it grow in power.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Yuki made a large swing of his sword. The wave of Touki thrashed around, cutting through the holy waves of the fake Durandal, and sent them away, and sent his own wave of Touki for the young girl. Said girl jumped upwards, and avoided the wave of Touki, but the boy disappeared from view.

She looked around, only realizing that he had crossed the distance, Ise and Raynare were baffled, but Le Fay could see where he was going, and when he made it, he sent his sword towards the girl who didn't have a choice but to block in the air.

"H-Hey, that's not nice!"

She complained, jumping down to the ground and swung their swords again and again, their clashes shook the area entirely. Ise and Raynare kept their bodies over Asia's body, but they could feel the shaking of the building with their swings.

Freed, who got closer to the unassuming Le Fay. She stood there, and didn't know he was coming…

Until Freed grinned.

"You die bitch!"

Le Fay was stunned, and turned her head.

She saw that there was a young man right before her, with his sword swinging down. She went to activate a barrier, but she knew it wasn't going to be formed in time, and closed her eyes for the impending sword strike…

SLICE!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A scream surrounded the area.

It was a loud and scream for desperation.

Blood spluttered out of the wound the person received.

Le Fay expected pain...but, she didn't feel anything.

She couldn't understand it, what happened…

But then she opened her eyes to see someone before her.

A man with white hair, and red eyes...she saw them looking into her eyes.

She realized that it was Yuki who was before her, with his sword in the air.

From that, she saw that there was a hand going into the air as well, with a sword sticking out of Yuki's own arm. She looked passed Yuki to see Freed on the ground, with a hand missing. Yuki also had a sword sticking through his torso due to the girl having followed him and stabbed with her Durandal. Even if it was a fake, it still hurt him as it was a holy blade.

"S-Shit dude!"

Ise exclaimed aloud, Yuki chuckled at the words of Ise.

"Onii-chan! Y-You cut off my hand! My precious hand! I'm bleeding! It feels good and bad at the same time! It hurts so much! And yet it feels so good at the same time! No, it isn't so good! It is bad Onii-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Please, why did you do this to me!? Why did you cut off my hand!?"

"You tried to kill Le Fay-san. Even if you're someone from my past, you attacked an innocent girl, and you targeted people that I know and are good. Did you think I'd give you leniency because we had a past? No, I wont Freed. You piss me off, and I'll show you why it is not okay to incur my wrath, do you understand me!?"

Freed backed away, and clutched the stump he had due to Yuki's movements. Yuki didn't regret what he did, he knew that evil was in Freed's heart.

Le Fay on the other hand couldn't help but notice how Yuki's body was bent in a way to protect her. Freed's sword was stabbed into his arm, a light sword so it must hurt. She could even see it burning slightly. She then saw the Durandal in his stomach and with it being a fake, it didn't mean it didn't hurt less, and caused him pain.

She also noticed that his eyes were glowing so the damage was lessened. Even then, he protected her, and she didn't understand why.

"Y-Yuki-sama!"

Le Fay cried, but Yuki dislodged the blade from his arm, and grabbed the young woman's Durandal, a smirk on his lips.

"Nice shot, even taking advantage of my saving of Le Fay-san, I wouldn't expect anything different." His hand slowly dug out the blade from his torso, the woman's hands were visibly shaking. "Don't worry, I still have enough power to kick your ass!"

Yuki dislodged the blade, where a lot of blood shot out, then tossed the blade to the side, and slammed his fist into her torso.

"Gwaaaaaaah!"

She spat a large volume of blood, Yuki's hand then twisted in her stomach, and sent her at Freed. Her body clashed with his and was sent through the forest at a good speed, sending down several trees in the process.

"Lets go and get them."

"N-No, Yuki-sama, you're wounded!"

She exclaimed wildly, not sure what she was supposed to do now.

"No, it's alright, I've got to make sure that she and he have stopped now, so they don't wound anyone else."

Yuki went forward against Le Fay's advice, so she followed after him.

* * *

Upon arrival, they saw that the girl and the one handed man was in the middle of teleportation. Yuki went to stop them, but a barrier was raised, blocking his path.

"So, you're running away, is that it!?"

She looked at him and gave a small smile.

"My objective wasn't to take the girls Sacred Gear, my main objection was to distract you, for my Master and I've done that now. There's no need for us to continue. And you've even taken Freed's hand away from him, isn't that quite the brutal thing to do?"

Yuki's eyes narrowed harshly.

"You can't suddenly say something like that. You stabbed me without a care, and you came to try and kill me. Besides, those ribbons, there's only one of two ways you could have those, and either way is horrible...I didn't think you'd do something like this. What happened to you? You're my, friend aren't you?"

The young girls eyes lowered once more, and didn't know what to say.

She then looked towards Yuki once more, and smiled a strained smile.

"The fight was the best, I had great fun, thank you."

Yuki continued to look on as they teleported away. He adopted a frown on his face, and went to turn…

"Ooh crap."

Yuki fell down to his knees from the stabbings on his body.

"Y-Yuki-sama!"

Le Fay cried, putting her hands onto his wounds, and began healing him. Her warm light made Yuki feel good inside, her healing power/magic (Yuki didn't care which right now) was amazing, and made him feel great inside of his body.

As she did, Yuki noticed that soft tender tears were coming out of her eyes. She was trying to hide it, but Yuki could see it clearly. He felt worried about her, and didn't want anything bad to happen to her either because he had grown to care much about her in the time they've become friends.

His hand went to the top of her head, and stroked her blonde hair gently.

"Now, now, no need to cry."

"B-But, Yuki-sama only g-got wounded b-because o-of me! I-I only cause t-trouble for you, Yuki-sama...I-I'm the worst, I'm s-sorry, I'm so sorry..."

Yuki's hand stroked Le Fay's head, and then ran down her face. Slowly, his finger moved across the under of her eyes, brushing away the tears that formed.

"Don't be silly Le Fay-san, it's alright."

"B-But-"

"It's okay, I said." He calmly said. "Don't worry about it now, I'm being healed, everything worked out in the end, you don't have to feel guilty. Besides, you're my friend Le Fay-san, I wanted to protect you~ She was just faster than I thought she would be, and she managed to stab me. I thought I'd be able to get through it, but she managed to blind-sided me, and I cut off Freed's hand...ehehehe, that was quite the weird thing huh~?"

Le Fay dried her tears once more, and healed the young man.

Once she was done, Yuki gave his smile towards her.

"Thanks Le Fay-san, your healing is top notch! Since you healed me, I might have to tease you~"

"N-No teasing Yuki-sama! I-I don't think I could take it with Yuki-sama's level of teasing!"

She blushed brightly at the thought of Yuki teasing her. Even the thought of a sexual situation (even though Yuki wasn't going to sexually tease her) she couldn't take it...or maybe she could, and she didn't want to admit anything.

Yuki chuckled and bent towards her.

"Okay, I wont tease you." But his petted her head once more, and gave her a hug, shocking Le Fay, but she blushed brightly. "But I will cuddle you because you're so gosh darn adorable at this point! I find you so cute!"

"Y-Yuki-samaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Le Fay cried out, but secretly, she was enjoying it, and found herself hugging him right back.

* * *

They found themselves walking back a little bit after that. Le Fay and Yuki walked side by side, and went getting near the Church. His eyes went towards Kalawarner on the ground, so he walked over towards her.

"Seems like we'll have to take this girl with us."

Yuki grabbed Kalawarner's body and lifted the young woman over his shoulder. Since she was unconscious, it seemed fine. Le Fay looked towards the young woman on his shoulder, and then towards Yuki himself.

"What are you going to do with her Yuki-sama?"

"Take her to Azazel-sama and go from there. He wanted to speak with them, and we should get back to the others."

Le Fay showed a cute smile, nodding her head.

They walked back into the Church, to see that Asia was being hugged by Ise, and was crying. He saw Rias, and her group, and also saw Ravel and the others as well. Ravel's eyes went towards Yuki, and she adopted a smile.

"Yuki, I'm glad you and Le Fay-san are okay."

Yuki nodded his head.

"Yeah, we're good. Seems like everything's been wrapped up here. And it seems that Asia-san has become a Devil. Well, that's unexpected."

Ravel inclined her head.

"Rias-sama just reincarnated her. You haven't missed much. But what about that girl? Did you find her again?"

Yuki chuckled awkwardly, sharing a look with Le Fay as Gasper came over, and hugged Yuki around his waist. He hugged her back with his hand on the back of her head, Koneko's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Well, we'll tell you later. But this might be getting more complicated than we thought. What about you? Did the loser of not L.O.A.D pan out?"

Kuroka, Gasper, and Ravel chuckled awkwardly.

"Y-Yeah, we'll tell you later Yuki-chan. We've got mysteries afoot nyaaa~"

Kuroka sang out, and hugged onto his form. Koneko wasn't going to stand for this, so she went to the side of Yuki, and held onto his form tightly, and then Akeno came over and got behind Yuki, pushing her large breasts into his back, hugging him even tighter than ever.

Ravel's eyes narrowed considerably, while Le Fay's took out a note pad and pen, and wrote down "Girls hug Yuki-sama, Ravel-sama becomes jealous easily." and then put it away smiling happily.

"G-Geez, hugging Yuki like that after a battle! We still have to deal with the Fallen Angels!"

When Ise heard that, he stood up, and put himself between Raynare and the others.

"W-Wait a second, what are you going to do with her?"

"Ise, we're gonna have to deal with her somehow."

Rias explained, as the others advanced.

"N-No! Okay! No, I'm not going to let you hurt her! She tried to defend Asia! She protected me!"

Rias could understand his point of view. But still, in the end, she didn't like having to do this.

"The fact remains, she also worked with the enemy to kill you, she set out to kill you and endangered our lives. We have to give some kind of punishment out for that, don't you understand that Ise?"

"Yeah! But she's not evil! She's a good person! You can't do that! You can't hurt her! I wont let you!"

Rias looked on with a sympathetic look, Raynare looked to the ground and stood up.

While still wounded, not as heavily as before, she walked past Ise.

"Raynare!"

She waved her hand towards Ise, and went over to Yuki and the others.

"I have to accept my punishment Ise-kun. I did wrong, I know that I did. And I have to face the music, whatever happens."

"B-But-"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I've been a coward lately, and ran away from my problems. I'm not running anymore."

Ise looked down at the ground, as Yuki cocked his head up.

"That's brave, Raynare-san."

"Yeah well...I've hurt enough people. Whether intentionally or not. I hurt a lot of people, and I have to face the music now."

Yuki smiled, while carrying the unconscious Kalawarner, and activated a magic circle below his feet.

"Then we should go now."

Ise could only watch on as Raynare along with the others disappeared, unsure of what was going to happen to her. Yuki himself couldn't get the girl with ribbons in her hair out of his head. If he was right, then either his friend was dead, or that was his friend, and honestly, he didn't know which was worse, seeing how the girl intended to kill him.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, we're past the Fallen Angel/Asia arc now! With a few new mysteries up ahead! Ravel and the peerage she had faced off against Diodora, and will explore more of that in the future. Yuki confronted the girl once more, and has figured out that she's either his friend or someone who had killed his friend and took her ribbons which are very important to Yuki. And Ise fought with the gang to get Asia back, and with her back now with Rias' peerage, things can only go up from here! Even Le Fay and Yuki had a bonding moment there, where he saved her, cutting Freed's hand off in the process, shows what he's willing to do to protect the people he loves and cares for.**

 **Yuki; Ravel, Koneko, Kuroka, Gasper (fem), Le Fay, Xenovia, Rossweisse, Irina, Akeno, Kunou, Grayfia, Mittelt. (WIP)**

 **Issei; Rias, Asia, Isabela, Tsubasa, Walburga, Raynare, Aika. (WIP)**

 **Ravel's Peerage**

 **Queen; Yuki.**

 **Rooks; Koneko, Gasper (mutation)**

 **Bishops; Le Fay, Kuroka.**

 **Knights; Xenovia, Irina.**

 **Pawns; Rossweisse (4 pieces), Kunou (3 pieces) Mittelt (1 piece)**

 **Rias peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Aika, Isabela.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Walburga.**

 **Knights; Yuuto, Raynare.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces)**


End file.
